


New home

by Nanaowo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), Completed, Deltarune Spoilers, Drama, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Frisk centered, Inspired By Undertale, Kris Deltarune, Multi, OC, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Politics, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Deltarune, Psychological Drama, Romance, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Somewhat, Susie - Freeform, Suzy - Freeform, Teenager Frisk, Tiny Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, deltarune easter eggs, ended, inter-racial problems, new characters - Freeform, sans centered, xD love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 93
Words: 238,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaowo/pseuds/Nanaowo
Summary: This story depicts the struggles of the monsters after moving to the surface. The coldness they were met with and the problems they have to deal with after encountering humans. Mostly Sans and Frisk centered, it follows the evolution of Frisk growing up as an ambassador, and Sans' feelings and comfort around humans. Just like in today's society, we are having a hard time accepting anyone that does not look or think like us, we tend to isolate them, make them an enemy, judging on looks, race, ethnicity etc., in this case, the monsters became the race that almost everyone decided to label as enemies.THIS STORY IS ENDED! THANKS TO EVERYONE STICKING WITH ME! stick around for more stories though, both UT and original <3To anyone that would like to talk about this story and just have fun owo join my discord server:Nana invites you to New HomeLots of love and hugs~





	1. Flooding memories

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> To anyone that will ever read this story, (if anyone will xD) thank you so much!  
> I've been having the urge to write this for months now. I am doing this mostly to satisfy my need for creativity, also undertale is my most favorite game of all times <3  
> Please keep in mind that this is my very first time writing a story, any kind of story. I've never done this before, so constructive criticism is definitely welcome!  
> Enlgish is NOT my native language, though i speak it very well, if you find any kinds of mistakes, feel free to correct me <3  
> Welp, that's about it, have fun~

It was a quiet, sunny day outside. Under the great shadow of an oak tree, on a beautiful hill, filled with greenery and small wild flowers, gently swayed by the wind, there he sat. His back supported by the rough bark, slightly slouched, looking at his hand, trying to remember the good times...when everything was rather...simple, well, simpler.

His attention was suddenly directed towards his smaller brother, practicing some fighting stances in the grass, red scarf fluttering in the wind heroically. He wished he could be like his brother, oblivious to everything, taking joy in everything around him, not having a head filled with unnecessary, worrying thoughts. The corners of his smile took a rather sad turn as he looked down at the grass, spotting a tiny flower, a rather cute one, with yellow petals, as if it was smiling back at him.

**"What are YOU looking at, smiley trash-bag?"** suddenly rang through his mind, he paused for a bit, staring at the flower, hollow eye sockets, his smile slowly twisting from sadness to slight anger. Sometimes...just sometimes...he misses even that stupid, good-for-nothing flower.

His memories start to crawl up his brain, going back the very first day they became..."free"...

 

"uh....kid?"

 

A rather small set of slightly closed eyes gazed up at the skeleton, with a worried smile.

 

"why exactly did you bring that thing with you?"

 

"I..." the little girl looked down at the small pot she was cradling, in it – a tiny flower, with 6 yellow petals was giving the skeleton an annoyed smile. Before giving the chance to the flower to start bickering angrily, she continued "I thought he would be...lonely"

The skeleton's face slightly relaxed, his hands digging deeper into the pockets of his blue hoodie.

 

**"Frisk..."** the flower looked somewhat annoyed at the small child, **"why DID you bring me here, i am sick and tired of these faces,believe me, I've seen them too many times, there is nothing more they can do to amuse me...."** it gave a slight smirk towards the skeleton standing right next to them **"you should've left me there, Frisk, nothing good will come out of this, if you plan on playing the "savior" by trying to befriend me, you are an idiot! I don't feel anything, no regret, no remorse, hell, if i had the chance to do it again i would, with no hesitation!"** The flower's smile turned crooked and unsettling as the last words were spoken.

 

"hey....if you're going to continue this way...buddy" his eye sockets went hollow, as he gave the flower a wide, disturbing grin "you're gonna have a bad time..."

 

"Sans.." the kid interrupted, gaining courage in her voice, "i know, Flowey gave you all a lot of...trouble, but also, without him, we wouldn't be standing here, on the surface. ALL monsters should be free, we cannot leave him behind!" a sudden spark could be seen beneath her eyelashes, which softened the skeleton's expression a bit as he sighed.

 

"...aw shucks...you speak like a true ambassador already...but" he returned to his relaxed position, hands buried in his pockets, eyes slightly closed. His shoulders went up a bit as he continued "i guess it all comes down to what Tori will say..."

 

At the sound of those words, the tiny flower looked down, as if somewhat ashamed, yet maintaining a plain, cold expression. The little girl's face lit up, as she gave the skeleton a wide smile. Sensing approval in his words, she tightened her grip around the flower pot and ran towards a bunch of different looking monsters, talking to each other in small groups.

 

As little as she was, she managed to wiggle between them and make way towards a couple of tall goat monsters that were talking to a fish monster and a lizard one.

"M-mom?" One of the goat monsters looked down at her, a little bit surprised and flustered at the sound of the word, it has been some time since she heard someone call her this way.

**"Yes...my child?"** Her expression softened quickly.

 

"I think we have an addition to the family..." The little girl smiled a bit worried, as she lifted the flower pot up, for her mother to see. The goat lady looked a little bit puzzled at the small flower that has managed to gather all 4 monsters' present attention. There was an awkward silence for a moment when the girl whispered, giving the flower a little nudge "h-hey....say something"

 

The flower gave her an annoyed and frustrated look, then taking a deep sigh, it looked up at the monsters and said, pulling off a somewhat fake smile "Howdy! I'm Flowey..."

After hearing those words, the monsters looked at each other bemused, little Frisk's lips tightened a bit in anticipation when the fish monster broke the silence.

 

**"Pft! Man, this flower thing sounds a lot like you, Asgore!"** She gave the bigger goat monster a nudge at his shoulder, smiling wide.

A somewhat trembling and unsure voice of the lizard monster continued **"H-how come we've n-never seen you in the underground?"**

 

"Em...." the question took the little girl aback, she started to get worried, when the flower suddenly answered, with no hesitation.

**"Well, as you can see, i am a flower, and i can't move, Frisk found me during her journey and we became..."** it looked at the girl with a questioning expression **"friends..?"**

 

"Y-yeah.." she answered a bit unsure "I found Flowey in a very isolated area...i felt...bad that everyone would get to see the surface but he wouldn't, so i took him in a pot."

At the sound of those words, Flowey looked at the girl with a grin on his face, who would've thought she could lie so easily, this was starting to become very interesting. What else would she be ready to do for him, in order to keep this lie, to keep him in this family.

"M-mom....is it ok?" the girl looked up at the goat monster with a somewhat pleading expression.

**"I..don't know child.."** she looked to the side, worry and confusion taking over her face.

To save the situation, the flower quickly said **"I heard..you make the best cinnamon - butterscotch pie"** it quickly looked away as those words were spoken, as if slightly ashamed for using this knowledge to his advantage.

Despite making a fuss before, it seemed like Flowey was starting to like the idea of being on the surface, it would probably be much more interesting than living in the completely empty underground till the end of time. If he could feel anything, he would probably think he deserved it, after everything he has done, he deserved spending an eternity alone, in the rooms of an underground that reminded him each second of what fun he used to have....used to....

BUT, that was not the case.

The goat mom's face suddenly lit up at the sound of those words, a wide smile was being drawn on her face as she spoke **"Oh my! Then you definitely have to taste it!"**  she giggled softly and smiled towards the little girl. Frisk's expression softened deeply, as if a great burden was lifted.

**"You'll fit right in, punk!"** the fish monster gave him a wide smile as he snapped at her **"Don't call me punk, you fishbones!!"** her face suddenly scrunched up in anger, she raised a fist up **"Why you...."** when suddenly she was interrupted by the lizard monster **"W-welcome....i g-guess."** The flower decided not to answer to that as a plain and dead expression came back to it's face.

Frisk smiled, her child face turned towards the bunch of monsters, lit with hope and happiness, she said with a sincere smile..."Thank you...thank you all. I am happy."

A group hug was in order, while a tiny flower that was being squished kept mumbling angrily, and a funny voice could be heard in the distance _"NYEH!..I CAN SENSE A GROUP HUG!!!"_

 


	2. Reality check

_"SAANS!!!"_ an angry and hurried voice could be heard from downstairs. _"GET UP YOU LAZYBONES, WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!"_

Laying down, his legs and arms spread, the blanket shaped into a ball, about to fall off the edge of the bed. The yelling from downstairs made his eye sockets open slightly. He blinked lazily, once or twice, until his eyes opened completely. The skeleton looked around with a sleepy face when suddenly he realized, he is back in his room, in Snowdin, he could see the snow falling out the window, his trash vortex, and even his running mill, his sockets went hollow and his face took an extremely desperate and fearful look. He popped up quickly, sat down on the bed, his legs underneath his body and grabbed at his skull, shaking aggressively.

"no.....no no no no!!! this can't be.....not again!....n-not...again....i am back.....why am i back.....a-another reset?...it can't be.....Fr-frisk promised....she promised!!!"

 

Suddenly, his eyes pierced at the door, he got off the bed quickly and opened it. From upstairs he looked down at his brother, who was walking around, doing house chores. Standing there, trembling in only his t-shirt and some loose shorts, he grabbed at the stair railing shakily.

_"OH, THERE YOU ARE SANS!"_

"p-papyrus..." he gave his brother a wide and fearful stare

_"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, COME DOWNSTAIRS, WE HAVE TO PACK SO MANY THINGS!"_ he ran down the stairs quickly and stood there, in front of his tall brother, looked at him, the fear on his face slowly turning to confusion. "pack..?"

_"YES, PACK, REMEMBER? WE ARE MOVING TO A NEW AREA ON THE SURFACE! FRISK SPOKE TO THE HUMAN COUNSEL, AND AFTER 6 LONG MONTHS, WE FINALLY GET TO MOVE INTO THE FIRST MONSTER CITY ON THE SURFACE IN CENTURIES!_

_AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE ROYAL GUARD THERE, NYEHEHEHEH!"_

That's right, they are moving to the surface, it was all coming back to him. After Frisk broke the barrier, they all went to the surface, unfortunately, they didn't make a great first impression on the humans, because, well...they were monsters, so different, so new.

They had to move back into the underground for a while. With the help of the monster king Asgore, little Frisk managed to talk to the humans, and convince the human counsel that they mean no harm, it took a while to gain some trust, but finally, they allowed the monsters to come back to the surface and allocated them a small town near mount Ebbot. It was abandoned for a while because of the rumors, which it seems became true, monsters did indeed live under the mountain.

As the memories started flooding back, the skeleton looked at his hands, he let out a sigh of relief. <<how...how did i forget, why did i suddenly feel as if everything was reset...>> he thought to himself, puzzled.

_"SANS?"_ his brother looked at him, slightly worried _"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_

The sudden question made him quickly snap out of it, he looked at his brother with a wide smile.

"heh...sorry bro, just feels so...boxy in here" and with that, he gave his little brother a wink and a "pft" under his nose as he could see his brother's face shift to anger

_"SANS! WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNS, NYEH!"_ the tall skeleton turned away in an angry manner and continued packing things in different labeled boxes scattered on the floor.

He looked at his brother and allowed himself to relax, he put on his blue hoodie and sat down next to him. Looking at how Papyrus was stuffing boxes, still angry about that joke, made a feeling come back into his soul, a feeling of...happiness? Finally...

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rang which made the little girl jump off the couch.

"I'll get that mom!" she said with a happy tone and rushed to the door, trying to avoid all the moving boxes in the way. As soon as she reached the door and opened it quickly, 2 skeleton brothers stood before her.

"hi kiddo" said the older skeleton as he ruffled her hair with his bony hand, it messed it completely and she tried to arrange back her dark brown locks with a slight pout on her face.

_"FRISK!"_ exclaimed the taller skeleton as he swept her right off her feet in a tight hug. _"THE DAY HAS COME! WE ARE FINALLY MOVING TO THE SURFACE!"_

"Y-yes..." she said, her breath slowly fading from the tightness embracing her. "i-if...i live through more of your hugs, i m-might reach the surface!"

The words suddenly made the skeleton realize he was hugging a little bit too tight and he quickly let go of the girl. A slight blush rushed to his cheeks _"I AM SORRY FRISK, I AM JUST SO EXCITED!"_

Indeed he was, you could see the sparkles of joy in his eye sockets, the sight made the girl smile sincerely which triggered a chain reaction of smiles, as the older skeleton couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

 

**"Make yourself at home."** a soft voice has spoken, the goat lady appeared behind the little girl, smiling at the scene.

**"I have prepared some cinnamon-butterscotch pie, to celebrate our moving to the surface!"** she continued with a gentle smile.

 

_"SURELY, THE FORMER QUEEN'S PIE IS WONDERFUL, BUT NOTHING BEATS A GOOD BOWL OF SPAGHETTI! COOKED BY NONE OTHER BUT THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!"_ with those glorious words, Papyrus whipped out a big container filled with spaghetti swimming in a red sauce like substance and meatballs.

The little girl giggled and a pitiful smile appeared on the goat lady's face. **"Y-yes, Papyrus, we will have that as well."** with that said, she took the container from the skeleton's hands.

"what happened Tori, no snail pies this time?" the older brother asked with a wide smile while the goat monster turned to him, returning the facial expression.

**"Oh no Sans, i am not going down that _slippery_ road again!"** she giggled, a faint memory of a certain looking girl who was puking came to her mind

"oh come on...i am sure you can... _slug_ it out!" at the sound of those words, the little girl started laughing, while the other skeleton made an annoyed face _"SANS!"_

The goat monster giggled again **"Oh no, the last attempt was definitely a.... _snailure_!"**

 

_"N-NOT YOU TOO!"_

Papyrus' face scrunched up even more as he was saying with desperation in his voice.

 

Before his younger brother had a chance to explode with anger, the skeleton moved towards the living room, waving to everyone

"welp.. _slima_ go to the comfy part of the house" the 2 ladies giggled once more as he was making his way to the couch, but the other skeleton's face went all red with anger, as if he was about to burst.

The goat lady noticed quick enough and tugged lightly at his elbow **"Come Papyrus, you will help me in the kitchen won't you?"** the skeleton's face shifted from anger to excitement

_"OF COURSE LADY TORIEL, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS IS A GREAT HELP IN THE KITCHEN!"_ with that, they moved towards the kitchen, leaving the little girl in the hall.

 

She did not think too long before she ran quickly to the living room. There he sat, slightly slouched, hands in the pockets of his hoodie, eyes lazily closed.

A small thud made him open them and look to his right, where a little girl with a big, sincere smile and closed eyes hopped right next to him, looking at him in excitement.

"what is it kid?"

"Nothing really, i am just...happy!" she said, then the smile slowly faded away, and a sort of concerned look took over her face.

"and...?" the skeleton continued, looking a bit more interested in the conversation.

"And....scared..." she looked down "What if...what if humans will not accept monsters, will not accept us, what if they will get mad, and do something...bad, i don't want anything to happen to mom..to Papyrus...to..you..."

she tightened her small hands into fists placing them on her thighs. The skeleton looked at her, his smile taking on a sad twist as he sighed. He placed his bony hand on her head, which slightly surprised and relaxed her at the same time.

"you have some deep thoughts for a 12 year old, kiddo" he moved his hand back to the comfort of his pocket and continued "anyways, where's the daisy boy" he changed the subject, it's what he was best at after all, avoiding problematic topics. 

"Oh, Flowey?" it worked, because her attention was moved from the troubling thoughts. "He's in the kitchen with mom and Paps." 

Indeed, some high pitched angry bickering could be heard from that direction. "Why do you ask, do you wanna have a... _bud_ time?" her smile widened as she seeked his approval from underneath her lashes.

"pft!" he burst slightly, "good one kid, i see you've improved"

She could tell this time, his smile was happy and sincere.

**"The meal is ready, come to the table!"** they both heard from Toriel's soft but demanding voice. The little girl jumped off the bed quickly and sprinted towards the kitchen with quick and small feet. He looked at her and stood up, slowly and lazily moving towards it himself.

A table for 4 was arranged, with cute flowery plates and silverware, a big pot of golden flower tea in the middle, the smell of heated spaghetti and cinnamon-butterscotch pie was filling the room.

Everyone was neatly sitting at the table, waiting for the lazybones to join

When he spotted the angry looking flower sitting in it's pot, on the window, his grin took a sly twist "hey _bud_ , how's it _growing_?" the girls giggled and Papyrus tightened his fists in annoyance.

**"Oh haha! If it isn't the smiley trash-bag and his extremely funny puns!"** the flower snapped at him. He didn't mind responding, he already fulfilled his desire to annoy him.

"Oh Flowey!" said the little girl with a lit up face, "You have to sit with us at the table!" she then rushed off her chair and grabbed the pot, placing it on the table right next to her plate, between her and goat mom. The flower just smirked.

**"Well then, we may start the feast."** the goat lady smiled and they all started eating.

The girl was beaming while talking to everyone, laughing at Sans' puns and Papyrus' reactions to them, nudging Flowey whenever he decided to say something razor-sharp, smiling at her caring mom, getting up from time to time to fill the tea pot. You could feel the lively atmosphere even from outside, with the dim yellow lights and happy voices enjoying each other's company. It was a wonderful evening...the calm before the storm, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!   
> Thanks for reading it all through, i hope you are enjoying the story so far (if anyone even reads it lol) .  
> I have so much inspiration for this, the only thing i am struggling with is the name of the story.   
> "New home" , this is the only thing i am not 100% happy about, maybe you could help me with naming it something more interesting and appropriate? (i am an Asgore when it comes to names....sigh)   
> If you have any ideas please leave them in the comments!   
> Catto out ~OwO~


	3. Feels like home

The sun was shining brightly, he was looking into the horizon, hands buried in his pockets, as always. He could almost feel the heat from it, despite having no skin.

**"Howdy!"** a sudden, deep voice caught his attention. **"Enjoying the view, are we?"**

He turned his lazy gaze towards the big goat monster.

"heya, fluffybuns" he said, with that signature smile of his.

The monster king stepped closer, and faced the view himself. For a moment, one that felt like eternity, there was silence, after which, the skeleton decided to break it "so, say asgore, are we going to be ok here? is...frisk going to be ok?"

he could feel his hands tightening into fists inside his pockets. The monster king looked at him bemused and even shocked. It was unusual to hear such words from Sans, such serious words that is. It seemed like this matter worried him so deeply, that he no longer can hide his feelings about it, as he would usually do.

**"Sans...** (he took a deep breath) **i will not sugarcoat things, there are quite a lot of humans out there, who do not accept us, maybe even want us gone....despise Frisk for being our ambassador..."** the last words made him clench his fists harder within his pockets. The goat monster continued **"It is also the reason why it took us so long to settle on the surface, but...no matter what comes our way, we will protect Frisk, i will protect her with my life."** he said with a strict, budge proof tone.

Strangely, hearing those words, relaxed the skeleton a great deal. He noticed that. For once, Sans spoke about his worries, for once, talking about his problems proved not to be so bad, eh? He almost believed he changed somehow, when suddenly, that usual, lazy smile faced him again.

"say, how is it going with your other _hoof_?" there he was again, the problem avoiding lazybones, that tries to hide behind his bad puns. The goat monster raised his paw towards his forehead, in a motion that humans would call a facepalm and sighed.

**"You mean, Tori? It hasn't been going that great, i don't think she is ready to accept me, yet. Why do you ask?"** he looked at the skeleton, slightly puzzled.

"ah, ya know, just weren't at the dinner"

  
**"Oh no no,** (he shook his head quickly) **i was just busy that's all, i had to do an errand on the human-monster relations, Frisk was supposed to come too, but i wanted her to enjoy that last moment in the underground with her friends and family."**

The skeleton looked at him, taking out his hands from the pockets and hitting the monster king with 2 finger guns "you just haven't _goat_ the time" ...

for a second, he thought he could see a furry eyebrow twitch, then a sigh escaped the goat monster's mouth.

**"Well, i better return to the others, see how they are doing, feel free to drop by for a cup of tea!"**

"sure! see ya buddy." he answered shortly and raised a hand, while the monster king turned away, his purple cape fluttering behind him.

* * *

 

"Mom!" a high pitched but soft, girly voice called out, cradling a flower pot, almost running towards a certain goat lady she exclaimed "I found the perfect home for us! Come look!"

The former queen looked at the child, love and happiness filled her gaze. **"If you like it, i am sure it will be more than perfect."** she said softly.

"You have to see it for yourself!" the girl insisted, taking a hold of her mother's hand, while holding onto the pot with the other. "Come, you too Asgore!" she turned her gaze to a distinct, surprised looking monster king. "Or...should i call you dad?...uh...not yet?"

A sudden shock and fluster took over both of their goat faces. They looked at each other for a moment, blushing deeply. She was a mere child after all, did not have much tact, or ever hid her honest thoughts and feelings, not that it's a good thing that adults do.

**"M-my child!"** a surprised Toriel exclaimed **"Do not rush your thoughts this way!"** the girl looked at her mother, confused, while a little vicious giggle could be heard from the flower. The monster king looked a bit puzzled himself, though his smile took a rather sad turn.

The feeling did not hang over the child for long, as she was too excited to show her mother the beautiful house she has found. She started walking fast, pulling the goat lady towards the desired direction, while the monster king followed behind slowly.

* * *

 

**"S-so...Undyne...i've b-been thinking.."** the lizard monster was fidgeting, blushing slightly.

**"Spit it out Al!"** the fish monster exclaimed with a wide and confident smile.

**"W-well...since we are d-dating now...uhh...m-maybe we could..you know, live in a new h-house together..?"** she managed to say, in a very unsure way, giving the fish monster a very awkward and worried smile.

**"To be honest, that's exactly what i thought! Why don't we go look at some, Al?"**

**"R-really???"** she exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes. The fish monster did not even bother answering that question, she just stretched out her arm, offering a hand gallantly, with a wide smile. The lizard took it without hesitation, beaming.

* * *

 

**"Darling! Our new home is going to be fabulous!"**

a voice of a certain popular, superstar, sexy robot could be heard in the distance.

**"Mettaton..are you really ok having me in your house, i mean...it's ok if you don't want to, or do..."**

**"Nonsense, my dear Blooky!"** the robot cut the worried ghost short, who was unsure of how to react to the situation. **"Who else but you, my dear cousin! Besides, a superstar like me, cannot live alone, you will be a great asset by scaring the fans who are going over the line, oh yes!"**

**"W-well...i guess..."** the timid ghost accepted it's fate.

**"Don't forget to visit my bakery, fine donuts and muffins made by spiders, of spiders, for spiders!"** a certain spider lady butt in, throwing graciously a bunch of purple bake sale flyers into the ghost's face, which of course, went right through it, the robot couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

 

_"WOWIE SANS! SO MANY NEW HOMES! SO MANY NEW WELCOMING PARTIES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST CONDUCT THEM ALL!"_

"whatever floats your home bro" the older skeleton closed his eyes slightly, standing in front of their new house.

_"NYEH! THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY."_ the other skeleton crossed his arms in a disproving motion.

"sorry bro, that was a _porch_ choice of words" he winked, his shoulders moving up slightly.

If Papyrus had eyebrows, they would probably twitch insanely right now, but his skull surely turned red with annoyance. _"HMPF!"_ he swallowed it, because there was a more important matter right now. _"ANYWAYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF OUR NEW HOME?"_ he looked proudly at the house.

"you mean, the exact replica of our home in snowdin?"

_"SANS...."_ the taller skeleton said slowly, with a fearful anticipation.

"you _woodin_ me? it's great!" he chuckled a bit, waiting for the backlash.

_"MUST YOU ALWAYS, ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS??!!!"_ and there it was, a very angry Papyrus, bickering at his brother.

 

At last, the tall skeleton gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

_"IT IS GREAT..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!   
> Enjoying the story so far?   
> I am whipping chapters out like there's no tomorrow XD   
> I wanted to give them all a bit of happiness in this one. It might be boring, but i think it's an important introduction to the main story as well.   
> Tell me what you think about it so far <3 
> 
> ~OwO~


	4. The surface

Almost a year passed since the monsters completely moved out to the surface. Their village, which was starting to look more like a big, crowded city now, was named "New new home"...again, the monster king was not very good at names, though most humans would call it "Monster city", which it was, a city filled with monsters.

Although not a long time has passed, you could see a few humans here and there on the streets, it was quite surprising, since monsters were met on the surface with very cold, scared human glares.

As in every human society, when something new appears, this time we are talking about an entirely new race, a large amount of people bundle up against them, against the scary unknown. But, as it turns out, there are also a few that greet this unknown with open arms, accept the change, are not fast to judge. Some even gathered up in front of the HMRC* office to protest, quite unsatisfied with the way monsters were treated and the strict policies instated against them.

Those kinds of people were now roaming the streets of Monster City, talking to their monster friends over a nice cup of tea and a spider donut, or bargaining with random vendors from the shopping street, for exclusive monster crafted objects and products, some were seen admiring a certain fountain statue in the middle of the city, depicting a weird posing robot which was shooting water out of it's mouth, they wouldn't stay too long at the scene, as the water stream would land right outside the fountain edge, making anyone standing too close get wet to the bone.

The city itself was quite secluded, mostly surrounded by tall fur trees, a common flora for a near mountain area. The only part of land that was not covered by trees was a piece of asphalt, a road that lead from the city to the outside world. We say outside world because the Monster City looked nothing like your typical 21st century modernized city. It had very narrow, almost medieval looking streets, paved with stones, would be a nightmare to drive there, really, but it's not like monsters were big fans of vehicles either, considering they always had magic for transport, and any other diurnal challenge.

They neither had the time nor funds to improve the infrastructure and look of the old village which was abandoned for decades, besides, the humans denied offering help for something more than house restoration, therefore, the houses in this town looked somewhat contemporary, clashing with the old mid 1920's boutiques and telephone booths.

*Human-Monster Relations Counsel  
  


On the western part of this charming town, almost at the edge, stood a cute little brick house. It had small, wooden windows and a reddish tile roof, tiny chimney sticking out from the top, emanating a slow stream of smoke. Inside it, a little girl could be seen sitting at the table with her goat mom, looking at a plate of soup, slowly swirling her spoon in it, making the noodles wrap around like a vortex. The kitchen was small and cozy, with warm tones. Lots of baking utensils on a wall rack, small, slightly used up oven and stove top, a bit of white fur stuck in the drain of the sink.

The goat monster stopped eating as soon as she noticed her child's face. The girl had no appetite, she just looked at her food, swimming in thoughts, the corners of her mouth drooping slightly.

**"Oh, i knew i should've made a pie instead."** the goat lady said softly, looking down.

"Uhuh..." the child answered shortly, still spacing out. That's the moment that tipped the mother, her child was not listening at all, with a bit of a sly smile she continued.

**"Or maybe... i should've made a slug soup, that would surely raise your mood, my child."**

"Uhuh..." same short, indifferent answer. Great, now she is starting to worry.

The goat monster put her paw gently on the girl's shoulder. As soon as she felt the touch, the child snapped out of it and even jumped a bit in place. A worrying feeling was taking over the goat lady.

**"Is everything alright, my child?"** she asked with a soft, concerned voice.

"M-mom..." she looked at her mother with a sad smile. "I...i'm sorry, i just spaced out."

**"You know you can tell me anything..."** she insisted.

"It's fine, really, i think i just...need to take a walk!" she pulled on a quick, kind of forced smile.

An image of a certain skeleton flashed through the mind of the former queen at the sound of those words. Her face became sadder.

As soon as she stretched her other arm, to put it on her other shoulder in a comforting manner, the girl quickly got off the chair and stormed towards the hallway. Putting on her puffy, pink jacket and some sneakers she said in a rushed tone "I'll be back in an hour, just gonna get some fresh air!" the sound of the door closing rang through the hall.

**"H-HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"** exclaimed a certain revolted flower. They both looked at each other bemused and shocked.

* * *

 

She was walking rather quick through the small streets of Monster City, looking down, counting all the reddish toned stones she passed by. Turning the corner at Muffet's bakery, 3 more streets, and she was at the outskirts of the town, the sharp, orange light from the sunset was peeking through some of the fur trees. She continued onward, walking through the dense forest, the child seemed like she knew exactly where she was heading, as if she passed through there a hundred times already. The little girl didn't stop walking with a rather fast pace until she reached the desired spot.

It was a beautiful, slightly green hill, on top of which, a big, old oak tree was standing, guarding over the area. It was indeed the perfect spot for sunsets, or sunrises, or any other time one would want to get away from the fuss and troubles of the city. Her expression relaxed slightly, her brown locks gaining a reddish tint from the sunset. She walked up the hill, through the slightly withered grass of the autumn until she reached the oak. Then, she sat quietly under the tree, legs spread in front of her, back supported by the old trunk. Grabbing a yellow leaf she found next to her, she looked into the sunset, twirling the leaf's stem with her little fingers. The view was astonishing, clouds surrounding the sun became almost completely pink, a dance of orange, red and yellow was filling the sky as the sun was setting slowly.

 

She thought maybe, just maybe, the view would ease her mind, but...it was pointless. Her eyelashes gained a slight sheen as they were being wet, trying really hard not to burst into tears, she dropped the leaf from her fingers and cradled her legs, burying her face downwards.

She sat this way, for a good 10 minutes, maybe even 20, who knows, when suddenly, a burst of energy could be felt right next to her, it rippled the air, creating a gentle wind that brushed her hair.

 

"heya kid" a very familiar, deep voice of a certain skeleton rang. She did not budge at the sound. The girl moved her head slowly to the right, only to notice a set of fluffy home slippers worn with some pink socks. She then relaxed her legs forwards, returning to her initial position and slowly looked up at him. The skeleton looked down at the childish face, but as soon as he noticed those shiny eyelashes and trembling lips, the corners of his signature smile drooped quickly.

"Sans...?" she said quietly "Did you follow me?"

"heh...why the surprised tone, it wouldn't be the first time" he sat down next to her, crossing his legs and continued "what's with the _tear_ able face?"

She couldn't help but smile a bit at the sound of the pun, but then the sadness returned to her face quickly and she looked into the distance again.

"You heard, haven't you?" the skeleton glanced with a more interested look this time. "The attacks...those...humans, they were so..." for a moment, she couldn't find the strength to continue. The girl took a dry swallow and tried nonetheless "they...attacked those poor monsters, just for being....monsters, and i...i did nothing, i couldn't do anything...i am the worst ambassador!" she burst into tears covering her face quickly, sudden, muffled hicks could be heard.

It took the skeleton aback for a second, but then his face softened as he reached out his arm, hugging her from the side. She was so little, she could fit in Papyrus' bone drawer, he thought for a moment.

"hey kid...remember that store you told me about?" he changed the subject quickly, "mhm..." she mumbled, wiping tears away in a rush.

"Th-the one in the human city close to ours..?" she managed to say.

"yeah...and what exactly did you want from it?" 

"Oh!" she jumped in place, her face quickly turning from sadness to excitement. "Don't tell me! Will you really take me there?"

"yup!" the skeleton answered, hitting the girl with a wink.

"Oh no way!" she smiled happily when suddenly, concern flooded her expression. "But...it's a purely human city....and....i know you don't feel comfortable around them."

"pff...don't worry your little head about that, you know nothing can get under my skin"

"Phahahaha!" she burst into laughter "That was a really old one!"

"heh..." his grin became wider "you see right through me, don't you kid?"

Her laughter intensified, it took her a while to calm down, then she looked at him with a satisfied and slightly tired smile.

"welp...time to get going" he said, wanting to get up but she stopped him by grabbing onto his arm gently. She gave him another sad look, though a smile was present too.

"Just...a little bit more"

The skeleton looked a little surprised but he didn't mind returning to his position. The child then layed her head softly on his bony leg, folding her legs towards her tummy and closed her eyes. She could finally find a little peace. He placed his hand on her head.

"okay, but not too long, Tori might kill me"

The little girl didn't hear that, as she was slowly dozing off. The tranquility of the scene did not help our lazybones, as he was slowly but surely fading into sleepiness himself. Finally, he gave up, his eyes closing, skull hanging forwards, his back relaxed and slouched, he still had his hand on the girl's soft, little head.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> (if anyone is back, hehe)  
> A little bit of tension and sadness in this one, Frisk is just a child, being ambassador is a great burden, especially because humans seemed to hate monsters so much, siiigh.   
> But our lazybones saved the day again.   
> I wonder what she wants so bad from that store >v>   
> Hope you're enjoying it, tooddles! 
> 
> ~OwO~


	5. Danger

**"My child?!"** a certain worried Toriel exclaimed in the middle of the night as she could feel a flux of energy coming from the hallway.

She ran as fast as possible, clasping her hands together, troubling worry on her face. A sudden relief met her at the entrance, as a blue hooded skeleton was carrying her child, holding her gently, arms wrapped around her shoulders and knees.

  
**"Sans!"** she said with a gasp, he noticed faded traces of tears on her furry cheeks. The child was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, despite the ruckus. 

**"Thank god!"** a deep, monster king voice could be heard from behind the goat lady.

"let's put her in bed" he said shortly, with a soft, deep voice. Both monsters nodded as they started heading towards the child's room, Sans leading the way.

As they entered, he looked around quickly, seeing a few books and toys laying on the floor, a picture with her and goat mom, smiling happily and the slightly messy bed, his smile widened.

The skeleton reached the bed and laid the little girl down gently, sliding his hand carefully from under her head so it can lay on the pillow. He paused for a moment to examine her face.

She looked so peaceful, eyes closed, like most of the time, her dark brown bangs somewhat covering them, tiny, pointy nose, a slight healthy blush on her cheeks and her rosy, small lips pouting faintly. She looked rather simple, like most children, but the ever present innocence on her expression is what made her the most beautiful.

He stepped aside as the goat lady moved in slowly. She looked at her poor child with a strong motherly expression, love and sadness were filling her gaze. Reaching out her paw, she brushed her bangs away gently and smiled, she turned then towards the other 2 monsters present saying with a quiet voice **"Let's go to the living room, shall we?"**.

 

* * *

 

The living room was quite compact, but very cozy. A small, 2 person couch and and an armchair were surrounding a fireplace. The fire was dim, making a crackling noise from time to time. You could see the armchair belonged to the former queen, as a beautiful crocheted napkin was laying on it's upper fold.

As soon as they all sat down, worried Toriel broke the silence

**"What happened Sans? You must tell me!"**

" _goat_ to see you both!" he said with a wide smile, trying to dilute the tension, but he received no reaction, only a few eyebrow raises instead.

He relaxed his face, eyes halfway closed, smile drooping vaguely.

"i noticed her walking fast, past Muffet's, she was looking down so i...uh...followed her" he glanced to his left, towards a faintly indignant looking monster king, but he continued.

"seems like she was worrying about some random stuff, kids these days, amirite?" he followed with a wink "we sat down and talked, then the bucko fell asleep and....uh...so did i" a slight guilt crept to his face.

At the sound of those words, the goat lady sighed deeply, relieved.

**"Oh i am so glad you both are ok, i was so worried... Please Sans, call me next time, so i know where my child is, and if she is safe..."** she looked down, lips trembling slightly.

The skeleton's grin drooped a bit at the sight. Before he could give an answer, he was cut short by a certain frustrated, maybe faintly revolted looking Asgore.

**"That was very irresponsible of you, Sans."** he said with a calm but firm tone. **"You should've just brought her home, considering the recent events."**

His gaze was suddenly met by 2 very angry looking goat eyes.

**"Well he did, didn't he?"** she snapped at him faintly **"Moreover, you have no say in this, Asgore."**

Her words were cutting deep, as the skeleton noticed a sudden sadness in the goat monster's expression. An awkward silence followed and the bonehead was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"welp, i _hoof_ to go now, heh" he managed to wake a smile on the former queen's face. With another wink he said " _goat_ night you 2" now he could hear a "pft" from her, the monster king only lightly touched his forehead with his paw in disapproval. With that, he saw himself out.

 

* * *

 

"Wow, i can't believe mom let me go with you right after last night!" a certain excited little lady said, walking fast with her tiny paces next to a lazy looking skeleton, his hands buried deeply in the pockets of his blue hoodie.

They were passing big stores with shiny lights and many cars of different size, shape and color, parked on the edge of the street. Lots of busy humans were passing them, some giving them weirded out glances, and others not even bothering to look. His hood was up, after all, he never felt fully comfortable in a place filled with humans only.

<<wow, they all look the same>> he thought to himself vaguely. 

"Why didn't you wake me up, Sans?" she looked at him with a rather questioning expression.

The look of the store they were searching for saved him from answering "oh look, we're at the right spot" he said quickly.

In front of them stood a rather small building actually, with sliding doors and lots of shopping carts outside. "Arts and crafts" was written in a neon sign on the building's upper facade. The girl jumped up and down for a few times in pure excitement and started running towards the store.

"heh.." his smile widened as he followed her lazily.

As soon as they entered, the cashier greeted them, only to lower her hand and lose her smile at the sight of the skeleton. He didn't mind, he was actually quite used to that. The little girl did not think twice and ran to the painting supplies section of the store.

She gasped, holding her hands together as she was looking at hundreds of colors and paint variations, from watercolors to gouache, arranged neatly in a perfect color order.

The skeleton looked around a bit unsure when he took his hood down, barely seeing any humans around.

But then, she spotted it, the very thing she desired so deeply, her eyes lit up, or well, would, if they were open, her cheeks gained a red tint and her smile became as wide as ever. It was an absolutely amazing watercolor set, she thought, 24 colors and about 5 different brushes. Ever since she came back to the surface she became very passionate about drawing and painting.

The skeleton noticed the source of excitement "alright kiddo, i see the troublemaker, nothing else can _draw_ your attention as much..pft"

The girl smiled then turned to him with an extremely determined look "Oh i am getting it alright? I even saved up!" she whipped out a small pouch filled with some money and a fair amount of coins. Indeed, she's been saving up for months now for this high quality watercolor set.

At this sight his grin got wider

"oh by all means, i'd hate to _brush_ you off!" the girl laughed quite a bit at that one, then looked at him, her face depicting pure sincerity and happiness.

She didn't stand like this for long and grabbed the desired piece, hugging it tightly to her chest. They both started walking back to the cash register, passing by the paper isle when suddenly

"Eyyy...if it isn't our little monster ambassador, Frisk!" a rather sly looking teen was right in front of them with a bigger looking guy standing next. They were both wearing some punk like clothing and had angry, vicious smiles.

The skeleton took a step back as he was taken aback by the 2 and glanced quickly at the child. Surprisingly she was completely calm and even smiling at them.

"Howdy!" she said with a happy, sincere smile.

This action seems to have annoyed the kid "Howdy? How can you even stand next to this...monster?" he gave the skeleton a disgusted look.

"You traitor!" he exclaimed as he grabbed onto the girl's arm roughly, it caused her to drop the much loved watercolor set while her face was completely taken over by fright.

The skeleton reacted in a matter of seconds, he put himself quickly between the girl and the angry teen, his eyes went hollow and his left eye socket started burning with a bright blue flame.

The teen dropped the girl's arm in an instant, they both took a step back, looked at him with fear, but the anger did not leave their expressions. Little Frisk hid behind the skeleton's back, shaking, tugging at his hoodie lightly while looking out a bit to get a glimpse of the teens.

"Y-you...you think you can hide behind this...thing? Just you wait..." the other kid was about to move in when suddenly, the now angry skeleton raised his hand mid air and snapped his fingers.

An immediate energy burst caused a huge air wave, as tons of papers flew off the shelves around them. The little girl squinted and buried her face deep into the back of his hoodie, tugging harder at it. The faces of the 2 teens turned to complete fear when 2 skull like creatures appeared over their heads, elongated, with pointy fangs, blue flames lighting their eyes, heavy, roaring breaths directed towards the now frightened to the bone troublemakers. The skeleton had a wide, almost insane looking grin, his hollow eye sockets piercing right through the kids in question, his posture was terrifying, as if frozen in time.

"one step... **i d a r e y o u** " he said with a deep, terror inspiring tone.

"D-dude....run!" the bigger guy said as they turned around at the speed of light and ran away as fast as possible, tripping on the way.

He stood like this for a second when suddenly he realized what he has done and quickly snapped out. His flared eye dimmed down and his gaster blasters slowly faded with it.

He relaxed his body and expression but not completely and quickly turned around to find little Frisk shaking in fear. The bonehead immediately went down on his knees, his face at the same level as hers.

"sorry you had to see me _portrait_ this, kiddo _"_ he said it with a sad smile, seeking some kind of relief or happiness on her terrified face.

The little girl looked up at him, her eyelashes shining slightly, tiny lips trembling when she hugged the skeleton tightly around his neck, out of nowhere, quivering. It surprised him, but he didn't hesitate to give her gentle, comforting pats on her back. She then calmed down a bit and let go.

"welp, that was pretty _graphic"_ he winked and the girl couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"let's go get you that thing kiddo" they both turned to the watercolor set laying on the floor, slightly smushed, a feeling of guilt crept into his soul.

"ehh..." he scratched the back of his skull.

"We have to buy it anyways." she said, with a more determined tone than you would expect to hear, after everything that transpired. His signature smile returned to his face as he nodded.

 

"One set of water colors please." she said politely, giving the cashier lady a smile, then put the set on the table.

The lady examined it for a second, noticing the minor indentation but scanned it anyways. She then proceeded to take the money from the little girl when suddenly she noticed a strange, chilling set of eyes from under that blue hood. She gave the check with a slight tremble, remembering that scary skeleton that entered a while ago.

They walked out of the store and, as soon as the doors closed behind them, little Frisk gave out a heavy sigh.

"Please don't tell mom..."

"mhm.." he answered shortly.

 

They found themselves in front of a small wooden door after a long walk of terrible art jokes and puns.

"Wanna come inside, bet mom would be happy to see you." she turned to him with a smile.

"nope, i think Paps is waiting for me, you know he needs his bedtime story" he hit her with a wink.

"Alright alright!" she giggled faintly "Thank you, Sans." the girl looked at him with a truly grateful expression.

"don't sweat it kid, well then..." he raised his hand in a goodbye manner and started walking towards his home, hearing a gentle door closing sound behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!  
> Lots of stuff happened in this one!   
> Poor, little Frisk, why does everyone pick on her? Good thing the bonehead was with! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoying it so far, cause i am more and more excited about writing this <3   
> See ya in the next one! 
> 
> ~OwO~


	6. Realization

_"SAAAANS!"_ that same, slightly pitched voice rang again, but this time outside the door of his room.

_"_ _WAKE UP AND COME DOWNSTAIRS, THERE'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU NEED TO KNOW, AND HURRY UP YOU LAZYBONES!"_

He cracked an eye and turned to the other side in his bed. Damn, this time, his cool bro sounded more serious that usual. The curiosity did not let him fall back asleep and he slowly got up, moving as lazy as ever.

The bonehead put on a lose white shirt and some black shorts as he started walking down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He sat down looking at the bowl of spaghetti while his brother was munching happily. The look of the brown and orange chess tiles of the kitchen floor made him slightly dizzy.

"so, what's gotten into your bone, bro?" he asked, yawning halfway through. The younger skeleton stopped eating as soon as he heard this question, his face scrunching up.

_"SANS, THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER, YOU WILL NOT RUIN IT WITH YOUR MADDENING JOKES!"_

The older brother looked at the now annoyed skeleton with a more interested look.

_"A MESSAGE CAME FROM THE KING'S OFFICE, IT SEEMS LIKE HIS MAJESTY IS REQUESTING A VISIT FROM YOU."_

"asgore?" he said, slightly bemused. "what's _goat_ ten into him?"

the taller skeleton sighed in exasperation at the sound of the pun.

_"I...DO NOT KNOW, BUT HE SOUNDED QUITE SERIOUS, SO, YOU BETTER EAT UP AND GET GOING, BROTHER!"_

 

It did sound serious, he thought, slowly starting on his breakfast. Asgore never asked for him to come to the royal...office, ever since they moved to the surface, and definitely, never in such an official manner. He ate up the lovely spaghetti cooked by none other than his cool, younger brother and got up. The skeleton put his blue hoodie on and the fluffy slippers.

"welp then, i'll be going now"

  
_"SANS, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO..."_

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, as his older brother vanished, leaving blue, fading streaks of energy behind. The tall skeleton sighed _"WHAT A BONEHEAD!"_

 

* * *

 

 

The lazybones appeared in front of a somewhat tall office building, looking more on the contemporary side, though a delta rune insignia was present above the main door.

He walked up the stairs and pushed the door. A long, golden colored corridor appeared in front of him. At the entrance, a small desk with a computer screen buried in mountains of paper and 2 little rabbit ears peeking out.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the tiny rabbit lady hopped off her chair nervously and straightened, only her face could be seen beneath the papers. 

**"M-mister Sans!"** she pronounced, slightly unsure of herself.

"heya" he said quickly, moving up his arm, making one short, stiff wave with his hand towards left, while the other searching comfort in the pocket of his hoodie.

**"K-king Asgore is waiting for you, j-just follow the corridor."**

"alright, nice _hare_ by the way" his hand turned into a finger gun and a wink was in order. The rabbit monster just raised an eyebrow in confusion and sat back down as soon as he continued walking forwards.

**"h-hair?"** she asked herself bemused, with a half voice, grabbing at her long ears and pushing them down gently, a sudden fluster took over her face.

 

The skeleton was walking through the corridor lazily, golden, shiny tiles underneath his fluffy home slippers, golden walls, it would probably sparkle even more if there were any windows, though some old, historical paintings were present instead.

It somehow reminded him of the judgement hall, back at the king's castle, where he met Frisk, _truly_ met her for the first time. The resemblance made him somewhat nervous.

He stopped before a tall door, you would expect it to be fancy, all covered in shiny gold and artsy decorations but it was just a very tall, mahogany door. He grabbed the handle and opened it slowly.

Inside, the room was surrounded by walls of bookshelves, slightly messy files and books were on them. A few pots with golden flowers and a tin watering can on the window. In the middle - a big office desk with the delta rune symbol carved into the sides and 2 comfy looking leather chairs, one behind and one in front of it.

At the table, a big goat monster was sitting, looking through some files, concentrated expression, a purple cape was hanging off the back of his chair neatly, the golden locks were a bit in the way of his eyes, though the small, square-ish glasses he was using were helping with that matter.

The view made the skeleton relax a bit and his smile widened.

 

**"Dum dee dum..."** he hummed, focused as ever when suddenly **"Oh...Sans, you're here, howdy!"**

"heya, fluffybuns, i _herd_ you wanted to talk"

The goat monster smiled politely and offered him to sit down, he took the offer happily and sat down in the leather chair across the monster king and his desk, hands tucked away neatly in his pockets.

**"Care for some tea?"** he said, as he took off his glasses and looked at him with a soft gaze.

"nope, thanks, you know i'm more of a ketchup guy." the skeleton answered with a wink.

"so, what's the deal?" he added, seeing a slight tension appearing on the monster king's face.

**"The deal..."** he said, reaching for a tablet and putting it down gently on the desk right in front of the skeleton's face **"..is this."**

He looked down a bit puzzled, but as soon as his gaze hit the glowing screen of the device, his confusion turned to shock. The corners of his grin drooped slightly while his eyes were open wide, fixated on the sight, his entire body froze for a moment.

The pictures weren't so good, but they were there nonetheless. A certain scary looking skeleton was in them, with a blue glow in one eye and 2 big, terror inducing gaster blasters, ready to blast off 2 teens' heads, or so it seemed. About 4 pictures were present in total, depicting most of what happened at the store, before the summoning, after, how the kids ran off, frightened to death.

As different as they looked, they all had one goal in common...to put Sans in a bad frame.

Above them, a big, screaming headline – " _ **Skeleton monster attacks innocent teenagers! Is this the end of the human-monster treaty?!**_ "

More text was underneath, but he was in too much of a shock to bother reading it.

The first image that flashed through his mind was of a certain skeleton, taking his hood off, then....a frightened little Frisk. A sudden guilt took over his expression as he moved his gaze towards a now faintly irritated and upset looking monster king.

 

**"What is this, Sans?"** the goat monster asked, with a deep, firm tone.

He couldn't answer, or rather, he didn't want to, his mind was completely blank at that moment. The silence made the monster king even more vexed. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued.

**"This...is all over the internet and human social media, even Undernet! Why do we find out about it now, and why in such a way, Sans?"**

Again...nothing but silence, not even a stupid pun, not even a movement, nothing. This situation finally got to him. The goat monster had a slight eyebrow twitch as he raised his voice in anger

**"Do you understand what this could mean? THIS could mean the end of our human-monster relations, the end of all the hard-work me AND Frisk put in, for us, all of us to be able to live on the surface! It could be the end of US, and it's all because you, could not keep your calm around 2 teenage, human boys!!"**

 

"they were going to attack her!!!!" he exclaimed, life finally coming back to him all of a sudden, while he got up, his chair moving backwards and his hands tightened in fists.

"what was i supposed to do??! you said you would protect her with your life!!!" he almost screamed with exasperation at the monster king.

 

**"SHE IS NOT PAPYRUS!!!!"** Asgore yelled back at him, slamming heavily his paws into his desk in a quick, angry get up from his chair. **"YOU ARE NOT HER BROTHER!!!!"** he added seconds later, his voice loud and harsh, he was almost towering over the skeleton with extreme anger on his face.

The sudden words made the, now shocked, skeleton take one step backwards. His eye sockets went completely hollow, he froze, entirely shaken, scared and hurt by the severity of his friend's saying.

Asgore's face softened in an instant, and his posture took a more pleading aspect, he tried to reach his hand out, as he realized what he has done

**"S-sans..."** he uttered with half of a voice, but it was too late.

The signature, wide, somewhat fake smile returned to the skeleton's face, eyes lazy, halfway closed. He slowly put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and relaxed his body. Sans hit his friend with a dead, cold, smiling expression as he said, emotion barely showing in the tone of his voice

"welp, see ya!"

The king was taken aback for a second, though he tried to stop him by calling out one more time, but all he gained was the look of a skeleton's back , walking out of the room lazily.

 

He went through the golden corridor one more time, a certain rabbit lady hopped up as soon as she noticed him.

**"Have a nice day, mister Sans!"** she said quickly with a smile, but he didn't even bother looking at her, more like, he didn't even see her, only passed by with a dead look and saw himself out. Her smile faded quickly as she looked at the big, mahogany door, puzzled.

 

* * *

 

The streets were cold and damp, the pavement grey and slightly slippery. Lamp posts were flickering above his head, in an attempt to turn on, as it was getting darker outside.

He was walking with a faster pace than usual, hood up, his hands buried in his pockets unsurprisingly, deadpan expression.

**_< <SHE IS NOT PAPYRUS!!!>> _**rang through his mind once again, his eye sockets on the brink of hollowing.

His memories went back to a certain town, covered in snow, him cradling his little brother, worried and confused, not being able to remember a thing, as he stood there, snowflakes landing on his uncovered skull.

The feeling he got...he and his brother left all alone, helpless, wanting to protect Papyrus at all costs, his brother being the only reason for not ending it all....that was the feeling he had when he saw Frisk....

He stopped at the sudden realization, looked up for once, tiny drops of water hitting his cheekbones, forehead, each time faster and each time, more of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boi! 
> 
> This was a tough one! -wipes sweat from forehead-   
> I think all the stress of maintaining good relations between humans and monsters finally got to Asgore.   
> What do you think, though, was he right to be as mad at Sans? 
> 
> ~OwO~


	7. Consequences

_"LADY TORIEL! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE!"_

 

Hearing the words from the hallway, he slowly slid hid head downwards, his shoulders bulking up, half of his face was now buried down into his hoodie, the eyes expressing a faint look of shame as he was sitting on the couch.

 

The skeleton wished he could disappear...well, he could actually, but it would just make it worse.

 

**"Hello Papyrus, i'm sorry to come here without a warning, i'm afraid this is an urgent matter."** the goat lady looked at the tall skeleton, worry clearly depicted on her face, the confusion now spread on his face as well.

 

**"Is Sans here as well?"** she continued, her gaze wondering around the hall in hope to catch the lazybones. The wonder made the skeleton in question jump up slightly, as he quickly took a lazy, relaxed look, not to wake any doubts.

 

_"OH HE IS, SITTING ON THE COUCH AS ALWAYS."_ he answered looking to the side, slightly disappointed.

_"COME TO THE LIVING ROOM, LADY TORIEL."_

Papyrus said politely and they both started walking towards it.

 

**"Hello Sans!"** the goat lady looked down at the lazy, relaxed, halfway asleep skeleton.

"heya Tori" he cracked one eye " _hoof_ you been well?"

She giggled softly, covering her mouth slightly with her paw. The taller skeleton let out a "nyeh!" in disapproval and sat down next to his brother.

The former queen's face turned serious and faintly worried as she looked at both of them. Sans couldn't look her straight in the eyes, not after what transpired earlier, so he turned his gaze dully to the side.

Papyrus on the other hand, looked as excited as always.

 

**"Good, you are both here now."** she let out a sigh.

**"You both know, a certain incident has appeared recently."** she looked briefly at the blue hooded skeleton, Papyrus noticed the glance as he quickly rushed in defense.

 

_"OH WORRY NOT, LADY TORIEL! I WILL DEFINITELY TEACH THIS BONEHEAD HERE HOW TO TREAT HUMANS!"_

She giggled again, looking at him with a compassionate gaze. The other skeleton looked down slightly, uneasiness drawing his face.

 

**"I am sure you will, Papyrus, though...we might have a bigger...problem now."**

They both glanced at her suddenly.

**"I don't know if you've heard, but after the incident, the HMRC has asked for an extraordinary meeting, it was regarding the tensions created between the 2 races and also..."** her face turned rather sad **"regarding Frisk...and her future as an ambassador..."**

 

Shock and worry took both skeletons by surprise.

 

_"LADY TORIEL, W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_

 

She continued, with a somewhat painful look.

**"I was there too, as Frisk's tutor and legal guardian, though, i did not have any right to speak up...or vote."** she sighed and looked down before continuing. **"I can remember everything...**

 

* * *

 

 

The room was surrounded by tall windows, a big, elongated table was in the middle, 9 chairs at it. It looked very modern, cold and stiff. At each seat, a bottle of water and a glass was present as well. The goat lady was sitting next to monster king Asgore, she looked at him nervously, he just smiled warmly in return.

 

The rest of the seats were occupied by men, dressed in expensive looking suits, some thinner than other, with grim, serious looks on their faces, though she couldn't really tell them apart.

They were representatives of the Human Counsel, from each global superpower. At the other end of the table sat their leader, right across the monster king and the former queen.

He was on the thinner side, a man in his 40's, wearing a black suit and an expensive watch on his wrist, thin, square glasses, slick, black hair. His gaze was piercing, giving anyone that looked at it a cold and harsh feeling.

  
"This is outrageous!" one of the men from the right side exclaimed, though trying to keep his calm. "We cannot leave this matter, 2 boys were almost attacked by a monster, if we leave this be, humans will no longer trust in this counsel!"

 

At the sound of this almost all of the other men nodded, mumbling words of agreement. The goat lady had a face full of fright.

 

"We need to act now! Monsters must be punished!" another man exclaimed, with a deeper, demanding tone.

The murmurs grew louder when the monster king got up, raising himself above the other men in a heroic manner, his purple cape swished to the side.

 

**"I understand your concern."** he pronounced with a soft, deep and powerful voice. All the men silenced immediately, they gazed up at him, some even with fear on their expression.

 

**"I have spoken to the monster in question, it was an accident. As you all know, monsters and humans are not entirely comfortable with each other yet, some incidents can occur, and we deeply apologize for what has happened."**

 

He bowed in front of them deeply, with the utmost respect, but the leader wasn't having it.

He got up as well, his fox like eyes glanced at the king, he crossed his arms gracefully.

 

_"This is not enough."_ he uttered with a deadpan expression. The king looked at him, slightly puzzled.

The man fixed up his glasses with his index finger as he continued _"I understand, you worry about your people, but so do we. The monster must be punished, otherwise, everyone will think they can do the same, and get away with it. Not only we will lose the trust of our people, but you will as well."_

 

The harsh words pierced right through Asgore's soul, but he stayed silent, after all, the human leader was right...

The former queen looked at him with pain on her expression. He tightened his fists slightly, worried of what punishment they will impose on his dear friend, all sorts of dark thoughts circling his mind.

 

After clearing his throat, the leader of the men spoke with a slightly raised tone.

_"I suggest we put the monster in question under house arrest, for 2 months."_

 

Sudden murmurs filled the room, men exchanging whispers.

Asgore released a quiet sigh of relief. This is honestly the best punishment a certain lazy skeleton could ever get. Toriel's expression relaxed as well.

 

_"Gentlemen, let us vote."_ the man continued, _"Those in favor of the punishment, please raise your hand."_

 

6 out of 8 people raised their hand in agreement.

 

_"It is settled then, the punishment will be put in action as of tomorrow."_

 

The monster king sat back down, relaxed, happy even that it didn't go worse.

**"Well then, i guess we can end this session now."** he pronounced with a soft voice.

 

_"I apologize, king Asgore, i am afraid we are not done yet."_ the leader spoke, fixing the glasses on his nose again, still up from his chair.

Both goat monsters looked at him in bemusement.

 

_"There is one thing we can conclude from this incident. Humans do not trust your ambassador, Frisk."_

 

Toriel's eyes suddenly widened at the sound of her child's name. The king took on a defensive look.

 

_"She is supposed to be the link between humans and monsters, she must inspire reliability in both races, the incident only proves the contrary. It seems that, the monster society, that monster in particular, might have a rather...bad influence on her, as a human."_

 

Asgore clenched his fists under the table, but as soon as he saw the face of the goat lady sitting next to him, full of fear, he placed a comforting paw on her right shoulder and smiled with pity.

 

_"I propose that she be removed from this bad environment and be sent to a human school, where she can learn more about our society, including diplomacy. I believe it is needed in order for her to become a true ambassador."_

 

The mother gasped, tears filling up her eyes, the monster king got up suddenly. With furrowed eyebrows he protested **"You cannot take her away just like that, she is happy here, happy with us. She is just a mere child!"**

 

_"Exactly!"_ the man interrupted _"A mere child cannot become ambassador without proper training, this is the only way!"_

 

**"But..."**

 

_"The votes will decide this matter, king Asgore."_ he cut him again, with a cold expression.

 

The king sat back down with an exasperated look. He gazed into nothing, his soul full of hope and determination when he grasped the former queen's paw.

She was slightly taken aback, the touch bringing in some faint memories, but she needed all the support she could get right now. Their hearts clenched in anticipation.

 

_"Those in favor, please raise your hands."_ the man continued firmly.

 

5 hands could be seen raised up, only 2 humans disagreed, Asgore included.

 

He sighed painfully, while the goat lady's eyes were filled with tears to the point where she could not hold them in any longer.

 

_"The matter is settled. Human Frisk will be sent to a diplomatic school, where she will undergo a training of 9 years, until she is ready to fulfill her role as a monster ambassador. As soon as we gather the needed papers and confirmations, we will send you further instructions, miss Toriel."_ he addressed her, though didn't even bother to glance at her distressed look.

 

_"I declare this session ended, thank you all for taking your part."_

 

The man bowed at everyone with respect, the rest picked up their files if they had any and got up, one by one leaving the room.

 

Asgore turned towards the goat lady, she looked at him with pain while tears started rolling down her furry cheeks.

She suddenly buried her face into his chest, hands clasped together, and burst into tears. The monster king was surprised for a second, but it didn't take him long to softly embrace her, in a comforting manner, while patting her back gently.

 

**"Oh, my child...."** she gasped between sobs.

 

* * *

 

_"S-SO FRISK IS LEAVING??? LADY TORIEL THIS IS AWFUL, WE MUST DO SOMETHING!"_

a certain tall skeleton exclaimed with despair.

 

The one sitting next was completely stunned. He had no words, nothing to give, only a guilty, wide grin and some hollow eye sockets.

To think that such an action could lead to such intense outcome. He felt a ton of emotions, (a _skele_ ton, sorry couldn't resist) all at once, guilt, pain, sadness, a sudden, desperate urge to grab the little girl and run somewhere far, far away from this madness, she was just a child...

For the first time in his life....he missed the underground.

 

Faint sniffs could be heard, as the goat lady teared up from recalling the painful memories.

**"Y-yes, Frisk must leave...i don't think there's anything we can do at this point. I will be leaving with her as her mother."**

 

_"NYOHOHOHO!! THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE OUTCOME!!!"_

 

The younger brother teared up as well, frustrated and upset at the matter.

The blue hooded skeleton raised his hand slightly in mid air, as if he wanted to grab onto something, he wanted to protest when suddenly <<YOU ARE NOT HER BROTHER!!!!>> slashed right through his brain. His hand went down slowly.

That's right...being around her only made it worse, always, he was not protecting her, he was protecting himself, his own feelings. He had to obstruct himself from them, and nobody would get hurt, not anymore at least.

 

The ever working logic of Sans the skeleton, close your eyes on the problem, and it will disappear.

 

His signature, not caring grin, and lazy eyes returned to his expression. He dug his hands down into his pockets again, and adjusted himself into his couch spot.

 

**"As of today, Sans, your punishment will start. A magical barrier is surrounding your house, designed to track your specific energy type, as doctor Alphys explained."**

She looked at him with worry and pity. **"I'm sorry..Sans."**

 

<<alphys huh...>> he thought, looking to the side, remembering a dorky, lizard monster, fidgeting around. He could care less about the punishment, hell, you couldn't even call it as such.

 

 

**"My poor child has been staying in her room all day...crying"** she moved her paw to her mouth as she spoke the last word, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears.

 

The tall skeleton got up as soon as he heard the uttering, with a heroic stance, and an upset look on his face he said

 

_"WE MUST RESCUE FRISK FROM HER SADNESS!!!! WE MUST SEE HER!"_

 

The other skeleton shivered faintly as he heard that.

 

"i think..the kiddo needs some time alone, Paps" he pronounced coldly, knowing that seeing the girl in such a state will definitely shake him to the core, he cannot allow himself to try and "protect" her once more, he cannot allow the "replacement" to continue...

 

**"Sans might be right..."** the goat lady agreed.

**"I don't think she would want you to see her this way anyways. But, i will make sure we do not to leave without saying goodbye."** her expression softened.

 

Paps' posture relaxed, as he lost his excitement and sighed deeply.

 

_"I WILL MISS HER, A LOT..."_

The goat lady put a comforting, soft paw on his bony shoulder. **"I know, Papyrus...i'm sorry..."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey~
> 
> I will be busy tomorrow morning, so i decided to post the next chapter now, not to ruin my perfect streak of daily uploads ;3 
> 
> Sigh...Frisk has to leave. I guess actions do have consequences, despite what a certain bonehead might think!   
> What do you guys think about this so far? 
> 
> ~OwO~


	8. The rift

**"Frisk dear! Are you done packing?"**

A soft voice could be heard from the living room.

 

She was staring at a light blue luggage. One luggage was enough for all her small clothes, she never cared about having fancy, trendy outwear like other girls her age.

 

Her eyes were closed as always, though some redness could be seen underneath her lashes, probably from crying and lack of sleep. She kept staring at it, as if it would suddenly disappear and she wouldn't have to leave, everything would...reset.

 

<<I don't want to leave....i don't want to leave!!!>> she thought, with tiny, clenched fists.

 

**"My child..."**

The girl suddenly glanced at her mother standing in the doorway. The goat lady sighed deeply as she approached her. She leaned forward a bit and gave her daughter a warm, soft hug.

 

"M-mom..." the girl's lashes teared up a bit. She raised her arms and hugged her loving mother back.

 

**"I know, Frisk...i don't want to leave either."**

She let go of the little girl a bit and lowered down, her eyes on the same level as hers, her paws were still placed on the child's shoulders.

 

**"But at least you will have me. I will never, ever let go of you, my child..."** she smiled, love and care filled her gaze. It made the little girl smile faintly in return, she relaxed a bit.

 

**"Now.."** the goat monster got up **"How about we pay a last visit to some boneheads, mmm?"**

 

The girl looked down, sadness on her face. "mhm..." she mumbled faintly.

 

* * *

 

A knock could be heard from the main door.

 

_"SAANS, IT MUST BE FRISK, COME QUICKLY!!!"_ a certain, excited, tall skeleton ran towards the hallway.

A less excited one walked slowly, hands in his pockets, right behind him.

  
"could you feel it in your _bones_?"

  
_"NYEH! YOU'RE GETTING WORSE , BROTHER!"_

 

He protested as he opened the door.

In front of him, a small girl stood, clutching onto her luggage. She looked up, sadness and hope depicted on her expression. Next to her - a tall goat lady, smiling with pity, holding a small pot with a golden, grumpy looking flower.

 

_"FRISK!!!"_ the tall skeleton gasped as he swayed the girl right off her feet, embraced her tightly.

_"NYOHOHO!! I AM GONNA MISS YOU SO SO MUCH!"_ he started tearing up as he was twirling around with the child in his arms.

The goat lady giggled, the older skeleton looked at them, happiness and sadness fighting each other inside his soul.

Frisk buried her face into Paps' shirt and hugged him as tight as her tiny arms could. Usually she would get kind of flustered, or would joke that she would die from so many Papyrus hugs, but this time...she wanted to enjoy the moment as much as she could, she was stalling...she might not get to feel these embraces ever again.

The skeleton eventually let her go, looking at her with lots of sadness.

Both of the brothers were standing now in front of her. The taller one was holding his hands together and tearing up, trying not to burst. The blue hooded one was looking to the side with dull eyes. He couldn't look at her anymore, he couldn't allow himself to become sad, though the corners of his grin were not as perked up as usual.

  
The little girl looked at them both, she said with a sniff  
"So...i got this new phone from Alphys." she took out a little smartphone from her pocket, presenting it.

"It has all the new features, and we can write to each other, call, and even see each other on it. You both already have me on Undernet so...i would really love it if we could keep in touch this way." you could see hope slowly replacing sadness on her expression.  
  
The tall skeleton perked with excitement.  
  
_"OF COURSE FRISK, I WILL WRITE TO YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY!!"_

 

She giggled faintly in response then her gaze turned to the other skeleton, who was lazily having his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking as sleepy as always, only this time, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking anywhere but at her.

  
Her expression softened, and she gave them the most sincere smile.

 

"I'll miss you Paps....and..i'll miss you...Sans..."

She looked at him, as if seeking some kind of approval, an answer, at least a "me too, kid", but nothing came...

 

He just shifted his gaze to the side again, his eyes taking on an almost painful look, no matter how much he tried to conceal it.

 

The girl looked down, something was indeed wrong with him. Maybe he was mad at her? There were no puns, no silly joke, in fact, he hasn't uttered a single word ever since she entered.

 

**"Come my child, we need to leave now."** the goat lady's soft voice, interrupted her thoughts.

**"We will visit from time to time, ...we'll miss you."** she said with a sad expression, looking at the 2 boneheads. She then grabbed her child's hand and turned around.

Frisk gave the skeleton, which was all over her thoughts now, a last glance, but he didn't return it. She turned around, her shiny, brown locks of hair swishing too.

As soon as that happened he looked quickly at her back, his eyes widened, and a certain look of despair took over his face, he almost made one step forward, as if that would stop her, but he managed to pull himself together. The deadpan, wide grinned and lazy eyed expression returned.

Papyrus sighed then looked at his brother. As if raising an eyebrow, he put his hands on his hips in disapproval.

_< <WHAT A BONEHEAD...NOT EVEN A GOODBYE?>>_

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the door closed behind them some weird noise could be heard from down the street. A fish monster was running like her life depends on it.

 

**"PUUUUUNK!!!!"** she screamed from afar. Behind her, as if an entire army of monsters were running as well, when they finally reached the girl in question.

 

**"There you are!!!"** she said again, out of breath, then took a heroic, tall stance in front of the child.

All sorts of monsters then gathered 'round the little girl.

 

**"W-we'll miss you Frisk, t-type to me on Undernet."** an unsure and sad looking lizard monster said.

 

**"Knock 'em dead darling! Show them what our little Frisk is made of!"** a sexy looking robot said, with a gracious pose.

  
**"Uh....i'll miss laying on the floor and feeling like garbage with you...."** a very timid ghost pronounced, unsure if it was an actual nice thing to say.  
  
**"Who else will play with my dear pet now?"** a spider lady sniffed.  
  
"G-guys..." the little girl stood there, completely shocked and saddened, but the words...hearing all of her friends' encouragement, sensing all their love, it filled her with... determination.

 

"J-just you wait!" she exclaimed and burst into tears "I will come back!!! And i will be the best ambassador in the world!! I will make you all proud!"

 

**"PUNK!!"** the fish monster yelled out, a faint blush rushing to her face **"We're already proud!! Come here, you!"**  
  
They all closed in on her and gave her the biggest group hug possible. Embarrassed laughs and giggles could be heard as well as muffled sobs of a tiny, but strong girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sadface!!! T.T  
> Why does Frisk have to leave?! 
> 
> Look out for the next chapter bøis and girls <3 and thanks for reading~  
> Tooddles~ OWO


	9. Confrontation

"Hey Sans! :3 We got a new home here, it looks nothing like our old one, it has very tall windows and you can see the entire city from this height!"  
  


You received an image from **Kiddo**  


(In the picture was a little girl, with short brown hair and a big smile, holding a V sign in front of what appeared to be a really tall window.)

 

* * *

  
  
"Today was my first day at school. Everyone looked at me so weird T.T"  
  
"Anyways, here is a picture of a cat i found on the way home, isn't it cute?"   


You received an image from **Kiddo**

**  
** (A cute, three colored cat was depicted in this one, it looked like it wanted attention, much like our protagonist.)

 

"Now that i think of it, we don't have any cats in New new home..."

 

<<huh...that's right, i've never seen a cat around here>>  he thought, a bit bemused...

  
"But we do have a lot of cat monsters! owo"

 

<<heh...>>

 

* * *

  
  
"Sans...you do know that i can see if you read my messages or not..? >o>"

 

He closed his phone in a rush, with a slight blue tint on his cheeks, he hid it in his pocket and laid down on his bed with a sigh. The skeleton spread his legs and arms wide on the surface of the bed, looking dully at the ceiling.

 

* * *

  
  
_"WOWIE, I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CAT!...HAVE_

_I EVER SEEN A CAT?"_

 

"Haha XD"  
"Though, Papyrus, you have caps lock on."

  
  
_"WHAT IS CAPS LOCK?"_

  
"Nevermind! ^.^"  
  
"Say Paps...is Sans upset with me?"   


* * *

  
  
Mute notifications for this conversation?   
  
Yes  No  
  
  
He clicked on the desired answer and let out another sigh. Pulling his blue hood over his skull, he turned on the other side and scrunched his body up into a fetus position.   
  
<<forget it...>> he thought. He was done playing the brother. It was a good thing Frisk left. Every time he looked at her, he kept seeing tiny Papyrus, helpless, alone, too kind for his own good. He was done trying to protect her...or rather...trying to protect himself from seeing another loved one teared to pieces...over and over and over...  
And what better way to protect yourself from being hurt, than to not have that loved one in the first place.

An image of a red, beat up scarf, covered in dust, flashed through his mind.

He shivered... <<forget it...>>...he blinked a few times lazily and departed into the land of the dreams.

 

* * *

 

_"SAANS, WE NEED TO TALK!"_ a certain annoyed, tall skeleton was looking at how is brother sat lazily on the couch, crossing one leg over the other, having his palms behind his skull, eyes closed.  
  
"what's up, bro?" he cracked one eye.

 

_"YOU KNOW **WHAT'S UP** , BROTHER!"_ he put his hands on his hips in disapproval.

_"YOU DO NOTHING BUT BOONDOGGLE ALL DAY LONG!"_   
  
"it's called being _punished,_ in human terms, heh" his grin widened "'sides, i've been improving on my _sax-a-bone_ lately" he winked.   
  
Anger took over Papyrus' face as he threw his hands up in the air.   
  
_"NYEH!! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT, NOTHING BUT EXASPERATING PUNS!"_

He calmed down quite fast, as there was a more troubling matter circling his spaghetti thinker. He sat down next to his brother with a deep sigh.

 

_"SANS, WHY ARE YOU IGNORING FRISK'S MESSAGES, ARE YOU UPSET AT HER?"_

 

The sudden question made the skeleton's eyes widen. He nearly jumped up, then tried to play it cool, looking to the side, though his body tensed up a bit.

 

"heh...what are you saying, bro?"

 

_"FRISK SAID YOU'RE IGNORING HER MESSAGES, WHY?"_   
  
His grin's corners drooped down slightly, his eyes became dull and almost hollow. The skeleton removed his hands from behind his skull and placed them on his legs, taking on a more serious and tensed body position.

Papyrus looked at him in anticipation, almost excited, his brother doesn't usually look so serious after all.

 

"i guess i don't have the... _guts_ for it, pft!" another pun and another wide, bonehead smile.   
  
His brother's face scrunched up in anger.   
  
_"NYEEEEEH!! CAN YOU, FOR ONCE BE SERIOUS, AND NOT RUIN EVERYTHING WITH YOUR UNFORGIVABLE PUNNING???"_   
  
"ey..bro, _spare_ me some _ribs_ here!" he chuckled faintly.

 

_"BROTHER! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"_ he sighed in exasperation and brought his hand up to his forehead.

 

_"SANS..."_ he continued, with a more serious tone, his brother's grin faded slightly _"WHY DO YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING...."_   
  
Sans clenched his fists slightly.

 

_"YOU HIDE SO MANY THINGS FROM ME...I KNOW YOU DO, YOU KEEP EVERYTHING INSIDE. FRISK IS MY FRIEND, AND SHE IS IN PAIN BECAUSE OF HER OTHER GOOD FRIEND..."_

 

He looked at his brother, surprised, feeling a slight pain piercing through his soul.

His eye sockets went hollow and he clenched his fists harder.

_"SANS YOU..."_  
  
"you know what, papyrus" he interrupted his brother, his expression shifting to anger slowly.."it's none of your damn business..."

 

_"W-WHAT..."_ he uttered in pure shock   


"you should stop digging your nose around, you have none"

 

The tall skeleton got up in frustration.

 

_"I AM WORRYING ABOUT MY DEAR FRIEND AND MY BROTHER!"_

He looked down at him with anger.

 

_"MY BROTHER WHO REFUSES TO EVER BE HONEST WITH ME, WHO WILL NEVER TELL ME WHAT HE FEELS, LIKE TRUE BROTHERS SHOULD!!"_ he exclaimed again.

 

Sans flinched at the sound of the words, how can he be such a bonehead? Everything he's done was to protect him, hell, he is still doing it right now! He got up as well, frustrated.

 

"well you should stop worrying about these things, you don't need to know all this stuff!!"  
  
_"STOP CHOOSING WHAT I NEED TO KNOW FOR ME!!!"_

 

He froze in place for a second, his hollow eye sockets inspecting his brother's angry and vexed face. With an annoyed grunt, he turned around.

 

_"WHERE ARE YOU GOING SANS?"_ he exclaimed, seeing his brother moving towards the main entrance.

 

_"YOU CANNOT! YOUR PUNISHMENT..."_

 

The blue hooded skeleton stopped in place for a second, taking his brother aback, as he couldn't even finish his sentence. His fists tightened as he summoned a vortex of blue energy around himself.

 

_"S-SANS!"_ the tall skeleton exclaimed, trying to reach for him with his hand, expressing slight despair with his face, but...it was too late. All he could see was streaks of blue, fading slowly as well.

 

* * *

 

He appeared in front of a big oak tree and looked around for a second, in bemusement. He was so angry back there, he didn’t even think where he’s going before teleporting.  But...why here… of all places, this is the worst one for trying to forget what has transpired, trying to forget...her.   
  
With a deep sigh, he sat down under the tree. One knee slightly up while the other leg was laying entirely on the grass. He spotted a golden leaf, taking it by the stem, he started twirling it around with his fingers. 

 

<<kid...even after you left, you still give me trouble...heh>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~
> 
> A skelle-bros fight in this one, my heart can't take it! ToT   
> Just a little fact, if you are interested, my cat is a 3 colored one, her name is Nutza, and she's a princess :3   
> There's also a reason why the oak tree spot keeps reappearing over and over...
> 
> So, it's almost 1 am, i really felt like posting this one.  
> Do you like the little inside on their phones and chats? I thought it would be a cool idea XD   
> See ya!   
> ~OwO~


	10. New strength

The kitchen had burgundy walls and closets, a very tall sink, probably for storing as many bones as possible. A cute little white fridge, filled with countless containers labeled "spaghetti" and a small, sort of used up stove were present as well. The floor was covered by dizzying, brown and orange chess tiles.

 

A tall, kind of frustrated looking skeleton was at the stove, cooking spaghetti as always, as if they didn't have enough already.

Every time Papyrus was upset, or angry, or was experiencing any kind of negative emotion, really, he would cook spaghetti.

 

He was wearing a brown, comfy looking turtleneck, the sleeves rolled up neatly and some long, black sweatpants. The winter was slowly creeping up, not that he would ever get cold, but it was nice to be in trend with your clothing sometimes. Surprisingly, human clothing fit him really well, he always wondered how, but he took a liking to it.

 

The skeleton suddenly stopped stirring his pot full of pasta. He heard a loud thud from the second floor. He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration and sadness. <<HE'S BACK...>>

he thought, continuing to stir the spaghetti, this time a bit faster as he was getting nervous.

 

Suddenly, the main door opened violently, it caused the skeleton to jump up a bit and rush towards it.

 

_"A-ASGORE!.....AND ALPHYS?"_ he uttered in shock and bemusement.

 

The monster king looked extremely scared and angry at the same time. Alphys was fidgeting behind him, with a sort of uncomfortable and worried expression.

 

The goat monster moved his cape to the side and addressed the tall skeleton with a serious look.

 

**"We received a reading that Sans has left the house, where is he??!"**

 

He demanded an answer.

 

_"H-HE IS UPSTAIRS!"_ the skeleton exclaimed bewildered.

 

**"Has he left the house?"**

 

_"N-NO...HE'S BEEN HERE ALL DAY!"_ he answered, looking to the side, a bit ashamed.

 

The monster king raised an eyebrow, slightly disappointed in his friend.

 

**"You are a terrible liar, Papyrus."** with those words, he started heading upstairs, towards the lazybone's room.

 

_"W-WAIT, ASGORE!"_ he tried to stop him by reaching out his hand when the lizard monster approached him.

 

**"I-i'm sorry, Papyrus...i t-tried to stop him, b-but he has access to all the d-data and..."**

 

_"IT'S OK, ALPHYS."_ he hit her with a pitiful smile and started heading upstairs as well.

The lizard monster looked around for a little, wondering if it was alright to follow, but the curiosity was munching her, so she did.

 

The door swung violently as an angry looking goat monster appeared in front of it, his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed.

The skeleton in question flinched and jumped right off his bed, his blue eye flaring up in an instant at the abruptness of the event.

His body relaxed as soon as he saw the goat monster standing in the doorway, yet the shock did not leave his expression.

 

**"Sans!"** the monster king exclaimed, moving in almost threateningly.

**"Why did you leave the house?!!"**

 

"i-i..." the skeleton attempted to answer but was cut short almost immediately by the king. Papyrus and Alphys were standing outside, watching in fear.

 

**"Don't bother! More importantly, has anyone seen you??!!"** he asked, anger slowly shifting to worry on his expression.

 

"n-no.." the skeleton answered, still a bit surprised.

 

**"Are you 100% sure???!"** he insisted.

 

"yes!" this time with more courage in his voice "i used teleportation." he added, in a reassuring manner.

 

The goat monster's face relaxed greatly, as he sat down on the edge of the bed in a sort of flopping motion. Every single muscle that was tensed up now loosened, he sat like this for a good few seconds, then reinforced his knees, supporting his elbows on them, he buried his fluffy forehead into his paws, letting out a frustrated sigh, his ears dangled downwards.

 

The rest of the monsters present looked at him puzzled and worried, none of them were sure if they should try to say or do something, whether the action would relax or make the situation worse.

 

A sort of uncomfortable silence followed, but it was broken by the king again.

 

**"Alphys..."** the lizard monster flinched **"Delete the data..."** he continued with a calm but strict tone.

 

**"B-but..."** worry intensified on her expression **"W-we are supposed to send it to the..."**

 

**"Do it..."** he insisted, this time a bit angrier.

 

**"Y-yes..."** she obeyed, little droplets of sweat appearing on her forehead.

 

**"Sans...how could you be so irresponsible..."** he continued, still having his forehead supported by his paws, this time he sounded more painful.

 

The skeleton took on his usual, deadpan grin and lazy eyes, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie he answered  
  
"relax buddy...nobody saw me, i _goat_ this!"

 

The words seemed to have angered the monster king, as he got up quickly and faced the skeleton, his eyes widened, vexed.

 

**"YOU STUPID SKELETON! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?!!!"** he yelled, not being able to contain his anger, he spilled it all out on the now shocked, hollow eyed skeleton.

 

The 2 other monsters were taken completely aback. Frightened Alphys let out a squeak while Papyrus had to hold his jaw in bewilderment.  
  
The blue hooded skeleton clenched his fists inside his pockets. As soon as he mustered up the courage to answer, a saddened, slightly pitched voice rang.

 

_"K-KING ASGORE! IT'S MY FAULT!"_ Papyrus let out with worry and pain on his aspect as he moved right in front of him, covering defensively his bonehead of a brother.

 

The king's face altered into shock.

 

_"WE HAD A FIGHT AND...I UPSET SANS WITH MY WORDS SO MUCH THAT HE WANTED TO LEAVE. I AM DEEPLY SORRY!"_

 

His older brother looked at the back of his skull, a pain slashed right through his soul...<<papyrus you dork...>> He was staring at his brother with sorrow and pride now.

 

At the sound of those words, the monster king sighed, his expression relaxed as he took on a pitiful smile. His gaze was filled with kindness now and admiration for the tall skeleton. He raised his paw towards his forehead, as if a headache was present.

 

**"N-no Papyrus..."** he uttered with half of a voice **"I am sorry...i should not have lashed out in such a manner. I just..."** he sighed once more before continuing **"I don't want anyone to get in trouble...especially you 2..."**

 

Sans looked down, ashamed. He has indeed made a huge mistake...again. Now his brother had to stand up for him, like the cool bro he is, he didn't deserve it.

 

The tall skeleton raised his hands towards his mouth, clutched together, as a faint blush was taking over his cheeks and a sparkle was making it's way into his eye sockets. He was so happy to hear such words, he's never heard such caring and kind words from his king.

 

**"Anyhow.."** the goat monster turned around **"We will be leaving now, and please...please take care that this does not repeat, ever again..."**

 

The younger brother nodded in agreement with a determined look on his face.

 

**"Come Alphys."** he addressed her as he started walking out of the room and down the stairs.

The lizard monster jumped up **"Y-yes...bye guys.."** she said with half the voice as she followed the monster king with a springy and nervous walk.

 

  
The door closed behind them and the 2 brothers were left alone in the room, an awkward silence filled it up.  
The taller skeleton crossed his arms and looked down.  
  
_"SANS I.."_

 

"no papyrus...it was all my fault...you were right."

 

He glanced at his older brother, shocked.

 

"i do keep too much away from you...you are my cool bro, i...just..." he shivered slightly, trying to find some strength left to continue.

 

"i...i've seen so much...i've _been_ through so much...it's difficult.."

 

He closed his eyes, started to tremble slightly, his fists were tightening more and more. Sudden flashbacks appeared in his skull. A certain flower, with 6 yellow petals and a demonic, twisted smile, was shredding his brother to pieces, over and over again. Him looking down at his stomach, seeing a huge slash...ketchup spilling out aggressively as he slowly faded into nothingness.

 

He was so stuck inside his mind now, they kept coming and coming, that he didn't even notice how tears were pouring out of his eye sockets continuously, as he was staring into nothing.

He would've continued this way for god knows how long if a sudden, gentle embrace would not take him out. He woke up from the nightmares in his head as soon as he felt a dark brown, soft turtleneck soaking up his tears, and his bones being gently squished by none other than his younger brother.

 

_"YOU...DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO...BROTHER."_ Papyrus pronounced with the most tender voice, tightening his grip around his older brother.

 

_"BUT REMEMBER...NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE...FOREVER."_

 

At the sound of those words, the shorter skeleton let out all of his tears, gathered up and hidden away for years. He did not care anymore, he didn't want to be strong anymore. He only raised his arms and returned the embrace, saying with a slightly hoarse and weeping voice.

 

"b-bro...you're so cool..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd!  
> This one is an emotional roller coaster!   
> Angery Asgore is angery xD 
> 
> Papyrus is truly the greatest, i wish you all a Paps in your lives! <3 
> 
> And, just in case you were wondering, i am basing this story off of my game save files, I've never done a genocide route, and i left them all in the pacifist ending.  
> But, as Flowey mentioned before, he played it himself many many times, out of boredom he tried to befriend everyone, kill everyone, countless times, trying to find something new, and that is what Sans is remembering in my story. 
> 
> See ya in the next one~


	11. Back to normal?

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRISK!!!"_

"Awwww Paps! Thank you so much! ^.^"

 

You received a picture from **Human Frisk**

 

(It was showing the same, girl, with closed eyes and a sincere smile. A cute, blue and pink iced cake could be seen in the background with the number 16 in the middle. It was indeed the same girl, only she looked slightly older. Her face was more defined now, and her brown, shiny locks of hair were slightly touching her shoulders. A faint, elegant collar bone was protruding, as she was wearing an off the shoulder, blue and pink striped sweater.)

 

"Mom surprised me with this awesome cake in the morning!" 

 

_"WOWIE, LOOKS DELICIOUS. THOUGH IN MY OPINION, SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST WAY TO CELEBRATE ONE'S BIRTHDAY! "_

_"YOU'VE GROWN SO BEAUTIFUL, FRISK!"_

 

"Haha, thank you Paps and i really miss your spaghetti! ^///^"

"Gotta go, i'm late for school, TTYL!"

 

_"TAKE CARE, FRISK!"_

* * *

 

**Underseek  
**Type in your request:

 

_ WHAT IS TTYL ? _

 

 

_"OH SANS!"_

 

The skeleton's attention suddenly shifted to his older brother, about to walk out the house. He gripped his phone tighter.

 

_"IT'S FRISK'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! SHE TURNED 16!"_

 

"ah...congrats!" his brother answered shortly with a dull gaze, as he was grabbing onto the door handle.

 

_"SHE SENT ME A PICTURE OF HERSELF, SHE LOOKS SO MUCH OLDER NOW!"_ proud tears filled the skeleton's eye sockets as he was continuing

_"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?"_

 

The blue hooded skeleton stopped in place for a second.

For a moment, he got very tempted to look at that picture but...

 

"nah, Paps...there's nothing new to see about that scrawny, little thing!" he hit his brother with a wink and a wide grin "'sides...i'm late for work"

 

With those words, he walked out lazily and closed the door behind him.

His brother tilted his skull to the right, taking on a slightly puzzled aspect.

 

<< _THEY SURE TALK THE SAME..._ >>

 

The skeleton had his hood up, while walking on the stone paved streets of Monster City, swimming in thoughts. 3 years have passed since Frisk left this place, she has a different life now, so does he. He's gotten used to her not being around, actually it's become much easier and quieter ever since. Yeah, it was definitely a good thing that she left......but why does his soul hurt so much?

 

* * *

 

 

"what's with the _caked_ look?"

 

At the sudden pun, the brown haired girl turned around on her chair instantly, with her expression full of surprise and hope.

 

"S..." she nearly pronounced before she noticed the guy standing right behind her, giving her a lazy look.

 

"O-oh..." she then said, embarrassed and slightly disappointed.

 

He was rather tall, well, taller than her at least. With bright green eyes and blonde, shiny hair slightly poking his vision. He was wearing a blue, plaid shirt that was halfway tucked into his school uniform pants, lazily. His hands were inside his pockets.

The boy dismissed her disappointed gaze as he sat down on a chair right across her school desk.

 

"you're the birthday gal, arentcha'?" he asked in a funny manner, his voice was rather deep for a 16 year old boy, but it was pleasant sounding.

 

The girl looked to the side a bit uncomfortable, trying to hide her gaze underneath her bangs.

 

"Y-yes.." she answered, a bit unsure.

 

It was the first time someone decided to initiate a conversation with her in school. Everyone labeled her as the monster helper, a freak, after all, who would ever want to associate with someone like...monsters. She was more than associating herself with them, she was their ambassador.

 

The boy moved his face in a little bit closer, trying to catch a glimpse of her gaze, she kept trying to avoid it, her face becoming more and more uncomfortable.

 

"heya, i'm trevor, the new kid!" he raised a hand in a greeting manner and gave her a wide, happy smile.   
She then slowly returned her gaze towards him, a bit more relaxed this time. She inspected the boy's face for a second before returning the gesture with pure sincerity and innocence on her expression.

 

"Hi, i'm..."

 

"frisk, i know, i mean...everybody knows" he interrupted her, still smiling, though his eyes opened slightly.

 

"O-oh..." she looked down this time, her cheeks faintly flushed.

 

The boy looked to the side dully, realizing he might have made her uncomfortable. To ease up the situation he suddenly uttered:

 

"knock knock!"   


It took the girl completely aback as she suddenly looked at his expression, which was full of anticipation now. She stared for a bit from underneath her lashes, making the boy wait. As soon as she started noticing a slight discomfort appearing on his aspect she quickly redeemed herself.

 

"Oh! Uh..Who's there?"

 

"abby." he answered shortly, his face shifting to excitement slowly.

 

"Abby who?"

 

"abby birthday!" he uttered, as the smile on his face grew wide and happy.

 

"Pft!" she covered her mouth with her hand, but it was pointless, she burst into a soft laughter. Her face lit up with happiness, as she was no longer tensed and closed in. She gave the boy the most sincere and cheerful look, her eyelashes shining, slightly arched, her cheeks gaining a reddish tint, while her rosy lips formed a big smile.

 

The view took him by surprise completely, his eyes widened and his lips parted vaguely in bemusement. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. The boy couldn't remember when he last saw anyone laugh at his stupid jokes this way.

 

She calmed down soon enough and tucked some of her hair behind her left ear, with a gentle finger movement. He was still staring, perplexed.

The bell rang, but he didn't notice. The girl took on a rather worried look.

 

"Uhm...Trevor?"

 

He snapped out immediately "huh?"

 

"I think you should go to your spot, the class is going to start any second now."

 

He got up from the chair in a sort of springy motion and moved to his spot in the classroom, still a bit astonished.

 

* * *

 

A sudden girl's laughter rang through his skull, it was gentle and full of joy, as if someone just told her a joke, a rather dumb one. His eyes hollowed out as he was supporting the back of his skull with both of his hands and his legs were crossed while sitting on a chair, lazily.

 

"2 hotcats please!"

 

The voice of a customer made him jump up, almost falling down from his chair due to the abrupt return to reality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheew~
> 
> A new character appeared on the horizon ;D   
> I really wanted to put in a bit of teenager Frisk, see how she's growing.
> 
> Look out for the next chapters as they're gonna get a little...heated ;3 
> 
> See ya~


	12. New friend

"When did ambassadors first appear, and what was their main role?"

The teacher searched through the class with a cold glance, as the pupils were slightly slouching, some were trying to pretend they were busy writing.

"Ah, Dreemurr will answer this one!"

 

A small girl with closed eyes and beautiful dark brown hair got up from her chair, her yellow, plaid skirt fluttered vaguely. She had her hands clutched together neatly, as she was hiding her gaze beneath her bangs slightly.

 

A certain blonde, young man looked up at her with a pitying expression. She seemed so insecure and shy...

 

Her face straightened and her eyelashes gained a sort of spark, all of a sudden, her look was full of...determination.

 

"Ambassadors first appeared in the XVI'th century when the rules of diplomacy developed further." she pronounced with a soft, but confident tone.

"At that time, the ambassador was a nobleman, his main role was to have large residencies, host lavish parties and be an important person in the court life of their host nation."

 

At the sudden answer, the boy's expression shifted to surprise and admiration, as a faint blush was taking over his cheeks.

 

"You're right, Frisk, you may take your seat." the teacher said with a vaguely proud tone.

 

She sat down, straightening the skirt from underneath while doing so. She then looked at her left side and noticed a set of green, surprised eyes gazing right at her. This time she didn't hide, only hit the boy with a sincere smile.

He shifted his gaze as soon as possible, fluster intensifying on his aspect.

 

"Diplomacy was a complex affair, even more so than now. The ambassadors from each state were ranked by complex levels of precedence that were much disputed. States were normally ranked by the title of the sovereign..." the teacher continued while writing some keywords on the chalkboard.

 

You could say that the "monster helper" was the most concentrated and eager to study pupil in the class. She tucked her brown locks behind her left ear, as it became a habit and started writing down important sentences she could catch from the teacher. She gained a focused and decided look.

The boy sitting on her left couldn't help but slowly shift his gaze towards her, only that this time he was too embarrassed to look straight at her, he only managed to catch a glimpse of her hand writing down words in a rushed manner, while the other was holding down the notebook. She had petite hands, really soft and dainty looking, they were scribbling down with such unusual firmness that it made the corners of his smile perk up slightly.

 

* * *

 

 

"Saaay Frisky..." 2 girls approached the brown haired young lady with vaguely fake smiles, pulling up some chairs and sitting down across her.

She almost jumped up, surprised, looking at them with confusion from underneath her lashes as she was about to open her lunchbox.

 

"Who's the handsome dude you were talking to earlier?" they both made a quick giggle between themselves.

 

"H-handsome..dude?" she asked, tilting her head with a puzzled look.

 

("ouch!" a certain blondie's pride was hurt out of nowhere)

 

"Well yeah!" the other girl said rolling her eyes. "The blondie you talked to before, girl, come on, you gotta tell us his name!" they both smiled like sly cats.

 

"Oh..uhh...." she looked down at her slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie

"Y-you mean, Trevor?" she asked a bit unsure "He's the new kid." she continued.

 

"Ohhh, his name is Trevor?? Wow, even his name is pretty!" they both giggled again.

"Thanks, Frisky!" they both left as quick as they came.

 

The girl let out a faint sigh as she dug into her piece of pie. She was slowly moving her fork towards her mouth, parting her lips, ready to take the bite when suddenly...

 

" _pie_ the way..."

 

An unexpected, deep voice made her flinch as she dropped the piece right back into her lunch box. Her eyebrow twitched for a second. Is it the "act like Frisk actually exists" day?  
The blondie sat down again across her, noticing a rather irritated look on her face.

 

"oh...what a _tart_ face"

 

The girl's expression turned to amusement as she let out a "pft!", but this time she took on a rather cunning smile, answering:

 

" _D_ _essert_ bother you?"   
  
The boy nearly burst into laughter, simply astonished at the pleasant surprise. He managed to hold it in.

 

" _crust_ me, i am _filled_ with patience!"   
  
They both looked at each other for a second and burst into a loud laughter, gathering a few confused and annoyed looks from other classmates.

The boy put his elbow down on the desk and rested his chin into his palm. He glanced at her with a pleased and happy face.

 

"i see you are a girl of culture as well!" he pronounced with a wide smile.

 

"Oh.." she returned the expression "Well, i don't think i'll manage to beat you." she said with a faint giggle while finally starting on her lunch.

 

"heh..." he looked to the side, cheeks flushed somewhat.

"oh, i wanted to ask...i saw you were pretty good at history class and i..uh..." he scratched the back of his head in a sort of embarrassed motion "i totally suck at it...."

 

"Mmm...?" she mumbled, mouth full of deliciousness.

 

"could you...uhh....maybe....help me with it after class?"

 

The girl looked at him, totally bewildered. This was the first time anyone has ever asked her something like this. People would either pretend she didn't exist, or tease her for being the monster ambassador. She stopped eating immediately and stared at him.

The boy started feeling slight discomfort, he looked to the side.

 

"oh..uh...it's ok if you don't want to, really"

 

She almost jumped up and quickly gulped down the food stuck in her mouth for a second.

 

"Oh no no!" she shook her head quickly, trying to reassure him "It's not like that at all, actually...i would love to help!" she gave him the purest smile.

It made the boy's heart thump for a second, as his own smile grew wider, excited.

 

"great! should we start tomorrow then?"

 

"Y-yes!" she answered, rather animated as well.

 

The boy moved back to his spot with a pleased look on his face.

 

<<D-did i just...make a friend?>> she thought, looking into nothing, as her cheeks went rosy.

 

* * *

 

**"Welcome home, dear!"** a soft, goat lady's voice rang as soon as her daughter passed her with a backpack on her shoulder.

 

"Thanks, mom!" the girl smiled, then her look became slightly puzzled, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Mom..you're using a..laptop?"

 

**"Oh...ehh..."** the goat monster looked to the side, a bit embarrassed **"I've actually started on...sort of a book..."**

 

"A book?!" the child exclaimed, throwing down her backpack, looking as excited as ever.

 

**"Well...it's nothing special, really. It's more of a...guide for humans.."**

 

"A guide?" her aspect turned more confused now.

 

**"Y-yes, it is a guide on monsters, for humans."** she continued, a slight flush rushed towards her furry cheeks. **"I thought maybe, if humans read it, they will understand more about us, how monsters work, about their true identity and souls, and maybe...it will clear up at least some of the misunderstandings created between us...maybe, it will create a stronger bond, for you see, we are not so different."**

 

At the sound of those words, the girl's eyes teared up slightly. She moved in quickly and hugged her mother as tight as possible.

 

"M-mom...you....you are simply amazing!" she pronounced with a soft and loving tone.

 

It took the goat mom aback, but she didn't hesitate to embrace her child in return.   
  
**"My child..."** she pronounced quietly.

 

They shared the moment for a while then slowly let go of each other.

 

**"How was school today?"**

 

The girl turned away slightly, grabbing at her backpack.

"It was uh...actually pretty good..." with those words she rushed towards her room, fluster taking over her face.

 

**"Oh...?"** the goat lady smiled, her eyes squinted in curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy~
> 
> Goat mom is best mom! <3  
> Frisk got a new friend ;D (don't worry, i haven't forgotten about the skele-bros or other monsters)   
> How come it also happened to be like...the hottest guy in the class. (help i am 21 yo, i finished school a long time ago and i am still fantasizing about high school romance....sigh)   
> I promise though, we're not in a shoujo manga....maybe ^~^
> 
> Anyways, a thousand thanks to everyone that reads this story, you motivate me greatly!   
> I will try my best to post a chapter every single day <3 
> 
> See ya! ~OwO~


	13. Stand up

The room had a big, tall window, half of which was covered by a sheer, blue curtain. The working desk in the corner was supporting a small laptop, lots of books and messy papers, as well as a dusty picture of a tiny little girl and a goat monster, smiling.

Behind the door, in the corner, a pile of oil paintings were present, clustered together, forgotten. In the middle of the room, a queen bed was located, the blanket all scrunched up as it was being hugged by a thin girl.

She was wearing blue and pink striped pyjamas, her leg wrapped around the blanket sausage while the end of it was supporting her head, she was staring into her phone and smiling.

 

"Papyrus, i think i got a new friend! ^.^"

_"OH WOWIE!_

_THAT'S AMAZING, FRISK!"_

_"THOUGH, THEY CAN'T BE COOLER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"_

 

"Haha, nobody is as cool as you, Paps <3"

 

_"RIGHT YOU ARE!"_

 

She giggled slightly and hugged the phone.

 

The bright morning sun was hitting her face, she smiled at it, the warmth she felt made her even happier.

The joy slowly faded though, as she remembered to check a certain conversation. She pulled her phone back out and unlocked it. Slowly tracing her finger on the device's screen, she found the desired chat and tapped on it gently.   
  
**3 days ago, 12 am:**

"I turned 16 today, more like, yesterday, heh!"

"I wish you and Paps could be here with me..."

  
"I guess i'll be using this chat as my diary now haha :D"   
  
She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. <<What an embarrassment..>> she thought to herself.

 

**"Frisk, dear, the breakfast is ready, hurry up!"**

 

A goat lady's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Oh shucks!" she pronounced and hopped right off her bed, throwing some books into her backpack in a hurry and putting on her school uniform, hanging neatly in the wardrobe, probably washed and ironed to perfection by a loving goat mother.

 

She hurried out of her room, with her dainty but quick feet and stormed towards the bathroom. After having a quick wash, she sat down at the table, eating at the speed of light.

 

**"M-my child..."** the goat lady pronounced in bewilderment.

**"Please, don't rush this way, it's not good for you."**

"Showwy mom.." she attempted to say, mouth full of food. She then gulped it down quickly.

 

"I am late for school!"

 

**"A-again?"** the mother raised an eyebrow with a disappointed look and sighed.

 

"S-sorry.." a certain guilty looking girl answered.

"Love you mom!" she said shortly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek ,"Be good Flowey!" she pointed at a tiny flower in an preventing manner before storming out her apartment.

 

**"Don't look at me like that!"** an annoyed tiny flower said, reaching it's forehead with it's little leaf **"You're the one raising her, hmpf!"**

The scene left the goat lady with a shocked look on her face.

 

* * *

 

"Please, try to get in class on time, Dreemurr!"

The teacher sighed, straightening her glasses.

"I am only warning you this time, since you are a good student."

 

Guilt took over the girl's face as she slowly moved towards her seat, looking down, ashamed.

 

"Oh...she was probably busy kissing some monster's butt!" 2 girls whispered between each other, exchanging faint giggles. In fact, they were the same 2 girls that kept bugging her about Trevor previously.

She didn't hear the whispers, or maybe, chose not to, as she sat down and pulled out her books.

 

The blonde guy looked at the 2 young ladies almost with disgust, as he heard them perfectly. He then turned to the brown haired girl and gave her a nudge, careful not to get the teacher's attention instead.

"hey, sleepy butt.."

 

She turned her gaze towards him, slightly surprised.

 

"remember, after classes.." he continued whispering, a smile drawing on his face.

She nodded happily, the confirmation surely eased her mind as she took on a more focused look, ready to study.

 

* * *

 

"So...some of the earliest known diplomatic records are the Amarna letters written between the pharaohs of the Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt and the Amurru rulers of Canaan during the XIV'th century BC. "

A certain young lady, with a serious aspect on her face was saying, while looking as focused as ever, twisting a pen with her tiny fingers.

The green eyed boy she was talking to looked completely dull, almost ready to fall asleep. History was indeed his weak point.

 

"In the XVI'th century, ambassadors were often nobles with little foreign experience and no expectation of a career in diplomacy. They were supported by their embassy staff. These professionals would be sent on..." she stopped all of a sudden, noticing a pair of sleepy, halfway closed green eyes, trying really hard to concentrate.

"Trevor...it's...it's boring isn't it?" she looked to the side, as if disappointed in herself, she sighed.

"I'm sorry, i'm not very good at...teaching..."

 

The boy's face suddenly filled with surprise and guilt.

"n-no frisk, you're really good...i'm just a..bonehead, i guess"

 

At the sound of these words, she suddenly looked at him, wide eyed...she could swear she heard this somewhere...before...

 

"what i'm trying to say is that, history in general, is not very fun for me...but, i have to study it, so please, continue. i'll try my best!" he pulled a wide smile.

 

"O-oh...okay" she looked at him, with a faint suspicion, but she continued nonetheless.

"So, as i was saying...these professionals would be sent on longer assignments and would be far more knowledgeable than the higher-ranking officials about the host country. Embassy staff would include a wide range of employees, including some dedicated to espionage..."

 

She was talking with passion, it clearly looked like she was interested a lot in this subject, especially in the history of diplomacy. Her gaze was emanating a sort of, determination, even though her eyes were closed all the time.

The words were passing right beside the boy's ears, they were slowly fading away, becoming more and more muffled, distanced, echoed, as he started examining her face.

He looked at her shiny eyelashes, slightly arched, eyebrows furrowed but only faintly, showing her concentration on the topic. Her face was pale but a healthy glow was present. Her lips..a faded pink, moving up and down vigorously as she was talking, tightening together at sudden "mmm"-s as she was trying to recollect her ideas, then parting slightly with a soft "ah!" as she latched back onto the thread of thoughts she was searching for. Her tiny, pointy nose would twitch from time to time, funnily, when she would become more animated.

The view was certainly...mesmerizing the boy, as he could feel, almost hear, his heart thumping harder and faster.

 

"say....frisk..." he pronounced with a quiet voice, but it was enough to make her snap out of her history blabber and look at him with a surprised expression.

"who invented king arthur's round table?"

 

"H-huh...?" she gave him an even more bemused look now, but he only waited with an excited face.

 

"Umm..." she looked to the side "Who?"   
  
"sir cumference.." they both looked at each other, amusement was slowly creeping over their faces as they suddenly laughed out.

 

"hold on, hold on" he cleared his throat, his face full of happiness and desire to make her laugh again.

"how was the roman empire cut in half?"

 

"h-how?" she asked, still trying to get over the previous one.

 

"by a pair of... _caesars_!"   
  
"PHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA" was all that could be heard from out of the classroom.

 

Her eyelashes were gaining small tear droplets as she was laughing with pleasure, while he was holding onto his tummy with a wide grin, one eyebrow raised, as some pain was making it's way into his abdomen.

 

"Look at them...laughing...so...happy..." an envious voice was saying behind the window of the classroom door. 2 sets of eyes were piercing through at the, now filled with laughter, view.   
"She'll regret it..." the other voice said, full of jealousy as well.

 

* * *

 

 

A happy girl was walking through the school courtyard, as she was heading home. Her pace was different now, more springy, her face was cheerful, as if something really good happened today.

 

"Pst..hey, Frisky!"

 

A voice of a girl rang out from a shadowy corner, behind the school building. She tilted her head, puzzled.

"Come here, we need to talk to you!" the second girl added.

 

"Oh, howdy!" she recognized them as she started moving towards, happily.

 

A loud thud occurred, as the now frightened, girl's back slammed against the building's wall. She let out a whimper, as she dropped her backpack and slowly slid across the wall, downwards, ending up with her rear on the ground. She grabbed the back of her head, as it was hurting really bad.

 

"Oh..you think you are so cool huh, Frisky?" the girl who pushed her pronounced angrily.

"You think you can just walk in, all fancy, and get the hottest guy in the class? HA, forget it, freak!" the second one added, kicking some dirt towards the girl on the ground.

 

  
"huh?" a certain, tall, blondie noticed some fuss happening in a dark corner behind the school.

"what's that.." he said, with a puzzled look, as he slowly started moving towards it.

As soon as the image became clearer, the bemusement shifted to fear and anger as he started running now towards the scene.

  
  
"Don't even dream of it...you dirty monster helper..." one of the girls continued, her tone sounding completely vile now.

Her leg moved in, it looked like she was about to kick the girl in question when suddenly, a tall, blonde guy appeared in front of them, his stance inspiring fear as he was clenching his fists in anger. There was a weird, terrifying shadow over his gaze, it almost looked like he had no eyes, but it was clearly depicted on his face...he was enraged.

 

Both of the girls squeaked, terrified, they moved backwards a bit. The young lady was shaking on the ground as she looked up at his tall back, tears now running down her cheeks continuously. An image of a horrifying skeleton slashed through her brain.

"T-trevor...you..." one of the girls managed to spit out.

 

"disgust..." he interrupted her, his voice deep and full of anger.

He then pierced her with his gaze, making both of them shake to the core.

 

"people like you.... **d i s g u s t  m e** " he pronounced, inspiring even more fear into the girls, which couldn't resist the tension anymore and ran away as fast as possible.

 

He relaxed his body slightly and turned around, the anger did not leave his expression yet.

"stand up..." he addressed the girl sitting on the ground now.

 

His voice made her tremble and look up at him, though she wasn't scared of him, no...she was ashamed, ashamed he had to witness all this.

 

"stand up!" he raised his voice. It forced her to slowly get up, tripping a bit on the way as her body was aching. She was looking down, embarrassed, while holding onto her elbow with the other hand.

 

"why....why didn't you fight back?"

She sniffled and wiped the remains of her tears, but she had nothing to say.

"this...this is not the behavior of an ambassador!!! you should fight back when in danger!" he almost yelled at her, clenching his fists harder, a sudden blush of anger took over his cheeks. You could see a certain pain peeking through the rage.

 

She looked right at him, surprised, but her expression softened quickly.

"M-my mother told me once...fighting is unnecessary...you can get through any misunderstanding by.. ACTing..."

 

At the sound of the utterings, his body relaxed, and he took on a sort of pitying look. He turned his gaze to the side, with pain.

 

"not in this world..."

  
"if..you can't protect yourself, the monsters you are protecting will have no hope..." he continued with a sigh, after a long, painful pause.

 

The girl then suddenly bowed to him deeply.

"Thank you, Trevor!" with those words she ran away, heading home as fast as possible.

 

He raised one hand, in shock, as if he could stop her, then looked down, disappointed.

 

* * *

 

 

A sudden image of a smiling girl with blush on her cheeks and soft, closed eyes appeared inside his skull. She was laughing, loudly, her brown, shiny locks of hair touching her shoulders lightly. The laughter was good, full of sincerity, it was becoming more and more echoed and distanced when suddenly...his eye sockets opened fast, hollowed, he got up in a matter of seconds, feeling his soul thumping intensely and his body shaking. He grabbed at his chest, scrunching up his white, loose t-shirt.   
  
"wh...what..." is all he could utter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> A rather long one, haha, but i couldn't bring myself to cut it down.   
> Poor Frisk is being picked on again, this time saved by a blondie. 
> 
> Aaand the lazybones is acting super weird!   
> Maybe it'll clear up more in the next chapter ;D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> Buh-bye~


	14. Confusion

A lazy looking skeleton sat down on the couch, with a cup of coffee. It's been some time since he replaced his beloved ketchup with a purely human made energizing drink, since it really helps him with the sleepiness in the mornings.   
He let out a big yawn as he looked into nothing, his eyes halfway closed.

 

_"BROTHER!"_

 

The skeleton looked to his right lazily, to find his very excited looking brother.

 

_"FRISK MADE A NEW FRIEND IN SCHOOL, I AM SO HAPPY FOR HER!"_

"mmm..." he answered, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

_"SHE SAYS HE'S REALLY TALL!"_

 

The other skeleton flinched slightly then looked into his mug with a hurt pride.

 

_"AND THAT HE REALLY LOVES PUNS! OH HMMM....HE MIGHT BE **NOT** A VERY GOOD FRIEND THEN!"_

 

He looked at his brother now a bit more interested.

 

_"SHE ALSO SAID THAT HE MAKES HER LAUGH ALL THE TIME, AND SHE DOESN'T FEEL AS LONELY AT SCHOOL ANYMORE...HMMMM...."_

 

The blue hooded skeleton suddenly remembered last night, when he woke up in the middle of it, having a weird dream, where Frisk was laughing. Only she wasn't the tiny, scrawny Frisk anymore, she looked more...mature...it made him shiver.

 

_"I AM GETTING JEALOUS!"_

 

He looked at his younger brother now, slightly surprised, but somewhat sharing his feelings.

 

"heh...don't worry Paps, nobody is as cool as you..."  
  
The tall skeleton's face lit up suddenly, as he took on a look full of pride.

 

_"RIGHT YOU ARE, BROTHER!"_

 

"'sides, i won't let you become... _bonely"_ he chuckled faintly while his brother's face scrunched up in anger.

 

_"NYEEEEH!!!!"_ he screamed out in frustration.

 

* * *

 

A brown haired girl was sitting at her desk neatly, listening to the teacher talking, completely immersed in the lesson. She was fidgeting with her pen, her knee was shaking a bit nervously, her lips were forming a slight pout.

 

The boy sitting on her left noticed as he let out a "pft" in amusement.

She turned her head at the sudden sound as their gazes locked onto each other. He flinched, feeling some blood rushing to his cheeks, but this time, he didn't want to look away. She was too...beautiful.

The moment didn't last long because she averted her gaze quite fast, and not because she was shy, at least not this time. She was more like embarrassed, she couldn't look him in the eye after what happened earlier.

The girl looked down again and started scribbling into her notebook.

The blondie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

* * *

 

She was walking quite fast through the school courtyard, hugging a few books to her chest, wearing a backpack. A sudden deep voice rang behind her

"frisk!!" he called out, almost running behind to catch her, raising his hand.

"frisk, wait up!"

 

She looked down, somewhat ashamed, her pace quickened but it wasn't good enough, as the boy caught up quite fast and gently grabbed her arm, making her turn towards him.

She hid her eyes underneath her bangs and looked even lower now, not being able to make any sort of eye contact.

He looked at her, worry taking over his aspect.

 

"what's wrong, frisk? you've been ignoring me all day...you haven't even showed up at our after class lesson..."

She kept silent, biting her lower lip gently, as she was becoming more nervous now.

"i'm sorry about yesterday...i was kinda harsh with you, i went out of line..."

 

"N-no!" she exclaimed, looking up at him all of a sudden. Her expression was full of sadness and shame. It took the boy slightly aback, his eyes widened.

"Y-you were right...i should be more...independent, i can't keep relying on people's help anymore, especially the people dear to me..." she looked to the side, slightly embarrassed.

 

The words made his heart thump faintly.

"If i continue this way, those people will get hurt..."

 

He looked at her with a sort of pitying smile, his hand was raised in the air, trying to reach her shoulder, give her some comfort.

 

"But.." she continued. The sudden uttering made him freeze, as he quickly pulled his hand back.

"..that's not the reason why I've been...ignoring you, Trevor..."

 

He gave her a shocked look now.

 

"If you keep hanging out with me...people will bully you. I am used to that myself but...i can't allow that to happen to you..." she looked down again, pain on her expression.

 

His aspect softened deeply. He knew she had a kind heart but...not to this extent. She was so pure, innocent, always put the others' needs and well-being before hers. It made the admiration for her grow stronger within his soul.

He let out a faint chuckle and poked her forehead with his finger. It caused her to look at him bemused, rubbing her forehead with her palm, corners of her mouth were drooping slightly from the faint pain.

 

"you dummy!" he pronounced, with a wide grin.

"you really think i care about what others say? i want to be friends with you, and that's what i'm going to do!"

  
The words made her smile wide, she looked at him with a sort of relieved face, her eyelashes were shining vaguely.

 

"'sides..you really think i can't stand up for myself?" he hit her with a wink.

It made the girl giggle. She was indeed a dummy, for trying to push her friend away like this.

"I'm sorry, Trevor.." she looked to the side again, slightly guilty, but the smile was still present on her face.

 

"hey, don't sweat it! though...." his smile turned a bit more cunning.

"how about you repay me with a nice cream?" he winked again.

 

"N-nice cream???" she looked at him completely surprised "B-but how..."

"that's what i was going to tell you!" he cut her short, excited "they started selling them in the supermarket! i guess the monster brand has caught on outside Monster City!"

 

Her face lit up, she was so happy to hear the news, and she couldn't wait to taste it again, it's been 3 years...

 

The green eyed boy snapped her out of her thoughts by grabbing her hand gently and tugging her along, moving at a rather fast pace. She blushed in return, looking at his hand, surprised.

 

* * *

 

They were both sitting on a bench. It was rather cold for an ice cream, but they needed to try it nonetheless. She was nibbling gently at hers, with a pure happiness on her expression, while dangling her feet over the edge of the bench like a little kid. The view made him smile, his gaze softened. For some reason, making her happy this way gave him true satisfaction.

 

"Wow, it tastes even better than i remember!"

He smiled before pulling a wide grin, his eyes squinted with a sly look

"so...what's the _scoop_ with those 2 girls?"

 

She let out a satisfied laughter and continued nibbling at her nice cream. She mumbled between bites

"They uh...i think they liked you.." she looked to the side, a bit embarrassed.

"wh-what..." the boy was completely taken by surprise.

 

"Yeah...they said something like, i am tying to take you away from them or something.." she blushed now, she's never said such embarrassing words before.

But, his face turned to guilt now.

 

"i..i'm sorry, frisk, because of me, you went through that..."

"It's ok!" she reassured him quickly, with the most sincere smile. "You saved me after all, haha!"

 

"pft..." he averted his gaze with a faint blush, it made her look more puzzled now.

"Wh-what?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

 

He suddenly reached his hand towards her face and wiped a nice cream smudge off her tiny nose with his finger. A wide grin drew on his face.

 

The moment took her aback, she dropped her nice cream instantly, as a flash of memory pierced through her mind.

She was looking now at a skeleton in a blue hoodie, his eyes halfway closed, a wide grin was present on his face, his expression was full of affection as he reached out his hand towards her, probably to ruffle her hair, as he used to.

A loud, high pitched, continuous sound rang through her ears, as if she hit her head really bad. This didn't feel like just a memory...it felt like a...vision.

 

She was being shaken vigorously by the blonde boy, he had his hands on her shoulders now, looking completely frightened, he was shaking her, trying to bring her back.

"frisk, frisk wake up!!"

"Wh...what..." she finally snapped out, it looked for a second as if her soul left her body, she had an exhausted expression.

It took her a moment to finally notice the bright green eyes, staring at her with fear. She suddenly got off the bench. With a spaced out look she said:

 

"S-sorry, Trevor, i have to go now!" with those words, she turned around quickly and ran home as fast as she could, leaving the boy utterly shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo!
> 
> Little Frisk is acting super weird again haha!   
> I think she might be very confused now, but don't worry, it will clear up soon. 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying it, tell me what you think!! 
> 
> Tooddles~  
> OWO


	15. Suspicion

"Sans...you're probably never going to read this but..."

 

A loud knock on the door could be heard, it made the girl flinch and quickly delete the message she's been gaining the courage to write all night. She glanced at the door.

 

**"Frisk..dear, are you alright?"** a soft voice with a worried tone spoke behind the door.

"M-mom...i'm ok i just, need to rest a bit more." she answered, her body relaxed slightly, but her expression gained a sort of painful look.

**"I see...but dear, you have a guest."**

 

"A guest?" she asked, baffled. The tiny girl then got up in an instant and opened the door. Her mother was standing in front of her, hands clasped together in concern.

 

**"Y-yes.."** she continued, **"He said he's a friend from school, a rather handsome young man, if you ask me."** The goat lady giggled faintly as her daughter's cheeks went rosy and her expression slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

 

She suddenly ran out of her room and towards the hallway, wearing only her blue and pink striped pyjamas.

She stopped immediately at the sight of a tall, blonde boy, looking at a very annoyed, bickering flower. He was hunching over the table, with a slightly frustrated look he was inspecting it. Her face turned to embarrassment.

 

**"Oh, frisk! Your boyfriend is here!"** the flower pronounced with a sneer as soon as it noticed the girl.

The words made her get all flustered as she approached them 2.

 

"boyfriend you say, huh" the boy suddenly gained a wide, cunning grin, as he grabbed the pot. He started pinching at the flower's little petals, his green eyes squinting viciously, and his smile growing wider.

**"OW! LET GO OR ELSE!"** the flower snapped at him in pain.

"or else what? i'm gonna have a _bud_ time?"

  
**"Y-YOU!!"** it started waving it's little leaves in anger now.

 

"you don't look very _bouquet_ now, do you?" he let out a chuckle, still tugging at the angry flower's petal, his eyes were closed, slightly arched, as he was smiling from the bottom of his heart. The sunlight peeking through the windows made his hair shine brighter, there was something mesmerizing about those 2 fighting, about the happiness emanating from the boy's expression, it made a faint warmth take over her heart as she watched, relaxed.

 

"haha, don't look so _leaf_ less!" he added, another chuckle escaped his mouth.

**"WHY YOU...SMILEY TRASH-BAG!"** the flower's face started looking slightly distorted from too much anger.

 

Hearing those sharp words, her face turned a bit more sour. Her eyebrows were faintly raised now in bemusement.

<<Smiley...trash-bag...>> she thought to herself <<I swear i heard this before...somewhere...>>

 

She stood like this for a second, then quickly shook her head to ward off any bad "memories" as she approached the troublemakers. The girl let out a faint giggle at the view, it made the blonde guy quickly put down the flower pot and laugh in embarrassment as he straightened instantly and scratched the back of his head.

 

"heya, frisk!" he turned his gaze towards her now.

"H-hey, Trevor..." she answered a bit unsure "What are you doing here?"

"oh..i..." his eyes inspected the young lady quite well now, as she was wearing some cozy, large, striped pyjama shorts that were revealing her legs and an over-sized, blue-pink t-shirt. He stared for a second, then quickly averted his gaze with a flustered look. The boy continued, clearing his throat faintly

"well you know, i got some...uh...tickets here"

He pulled out 2 colorful looking pieces of paper, it made her confusion deepen.

"there's a theme park not so far from our city, i managed to get some tickets, would you like to uh....go with me today?" the red on his face intensified now, as he looked down.

 

The girl looked at him, astonished.

 

**"Oh, that's a great idea, my child!"** a sudden, soft voice has spoken from behind the girl.

"M-mom...but.." she turned to her with a slightly desperate look.

**"Frisk, go, have some fun!"** she smiled at her daughter while grabbing her by the shoulders in a reassuring manner.

 

The girl bit her lower lip nervously then pulled a somewhat worried smile, to satisfy her mother.

 

**"Great! Now go get changed, i will take care of your friend in the meantime."**

"Mhm.." she answered as she stormed of to her room.

 

As soon as the girl left, an awkward silence took her place. The goat lady looked around, a bit uncomfortable while the tall boy was fidgeting slightly. The angry flower turned away, somewhat tired.

**"W-would you like some tea, Trevor?"** she managed to break the silence.

"oh...sounds great!" he gave her a big smile in return.

 

* * *

 

There was a cozy, 2 person couch in the middle of the living room, facing a relatively big TV. The set up of the room looked like it was trying to mimic the old living room from their previous home. The harshness of the tall windows, and gray-ish walls were trying hard but still couldn't defeat the coziness instated by the 2 ladies. There was a rather big tea pot on a coffee table. A certain goat lady was sitting in her armchair, sipping from her cup from time to time. 

 

"lady toriel..." the boy sitting on the couch addressed her all of a sudden.

"may i ask you a question?"

The goat lady looked at him, slightly puzzled **"Of course, my child."** she reassured him.

"why must you be careful of tea at night?" the corners of his mouth perked up slightly.

 

The goat monster's eyes widened at such a weird question but suddenly, she started to understand where this is going, and a smile was drawing on her face as well.

**"Why?"**

"because it might... _mug_ you!" the boy chuckled and the goat lady let out a healthy laughter.

She calmed down soon enough, put her cup down on the coffee table and faced the boy, with a rather cunning smile.

 

**"And why did the tea get away?"**

"w-why?" he asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

**"Because it was... _loose_!"** they both started laughing, their expressions were now relaxed, happy, pleased.

 

"Khem..." a certain young lady let out a faint cough, as she appeared in front of them.

As soon as he noticed her, the blonde guy got up, baffled. She was wearing a cute, light blue dress, and a pair of ballet flats, with pink lace tied around her ankles into cute ribbons. She was emanating a certain glow, it made his lips part a bit as his cheeks were gaining a red tint.

"frisk..." he uttered

**"My child! You look beautiful!"** a certain goat lady exclaimed, as she got up in a hurry and hugged her daughter tightly.

"M-mom..." she said, slightly embarrassed.

 

**"Well then, go have some fun you 2, i trust you will take good care of my child, Trevor."** she pierced the boy with her gaze now, with a true, motherly, sort of defensive look. It made the boy flinch slightly.

 

* * *

 

"Trevor look! They sell monster plushies!!!" the girl exclaimed, extremely excited, she started running towards a booth full of cute plushies of all sorts, including a great variety of monster ones.

He smiled softly and started walking rather lazy behind.

 

"Oh look! They have mom too!" her smile widened, as she grabbed a small goat plushy, wearing a purple robe with a rune on it's chest. She continued inspecting the toys when suddenly, her glance got stuck on one, she grabbed it with a mystified look on her face.

 

"This one...it reminds me of a goat kid i...used to know..." she was looking at a small, black goat monster toy. It was wearing a bright green robe with a black heart on it's chest, a pink scarf and a funny, wizard's hat with horns, the same color as the robes. A pair of round glasses were present as well, it had a very...kind aspect to say the least.

"I....i'll take this one!" she suddenly uttered at the vendor, handing him a few coins.

 

She was hugging her much loved plushy now, walking happily next to a tall, blonde guy. He was looking at her almost all the time. She was glowing, emanating happiness, purity. Her pace was springy, the blue skirt of her dress was fluttering faintly, a slight, healthy blush was present on her cheeks and her closed eyes were arched slightly expressing joy.

 

"hmmmm.....what should we do next?" the boy wondered.

"Oh?" her gaze turned to him now "I don't think there's much left to do, Trevor, we've been on the roller-coasters, the Ferris wheel and we beat almost every game possible."

"oh? we have?" he sighed, his attempt at stretching out the time failing.  
  
"Besides, it is getting quite dark..." she looked around, a faint worry appearing on her aspect.

"it is..." he continued, wondering what much more can he do to stall the moment "ah! how about we get a last snack, before we go home?"  
  
She hit him with a gentle smile and a nod. 

 

* * *

  
  
They were sitting on a bench now, the sun was almost completely set. She was hugging her plushy towards her tummy while munching on a corn-dog. The boy wasn't even eating his, he just kept staring at her with a faint blush and a nervous smile. Something was stirring him up and...he couldn't keep it in any longer..

 

"frisk...i need to tell you something" he looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"Mmm?" she glanced at him with a carefree expression.

 

"i know...this might be sudden but....ever since i heard you laugh at my puns...no...ever since i saw you...i think i..." he let out a heavy sigh and clenched his fists

"i think i liked you...i..like you...frisk..."

 

With those words he looked at her now, straight into her soul. She froze, bewildered, she had no idea what to say. He moved in his face faintly. The now lit up lamp post was giving his bright green eyes a sort of unusual spark. They were halfway closed, filled with affection.

He moved in even closer...shutting his eyes completely now, he parted his lips gently as they were aiming for hers. She could now feel his breath tickling her upper lip vaguely. Her heart was beating fast, as if it was about to burst out of her chest.

She closed her eyes as well for a moment and unlocked her lips a bit, it felt so natural....when suddenly...she opened them to a completely different scene.

 

All she could see was a skeleton's face she's seen before, only this time...it was really close to hers. It looked...full of fondness, warmth...maybe even..desire.

His eyes were halfway closed and his cheeks were completely coated in a blue tint, his usual grin was drooping slightly as his face was closing in on hers.

 

She got up all of a sudden, baffling the boy yet again. This time he didn't only look with fear at her, but also frustration, disappointment...pain.

 

"T-trevor...i can't..." she uttered with half a voice, tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I am so....so sorry..." she hugged the plushy tighter to her chest.

"frisk...why..." he gave her the most desperate look.

 

"I...i'm sorry!!" she exclaimed as she stormed off, leaving the blonde guy alone, shocked, aching...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiigh
> 
> Poor Trevor...  
> But why does she keep seeing the lazybones....>w>
> 
> I guess we'll find out in the next chapter!! ....maybe 
> 
> Ima be real gæ and ask, team Trevor or team Sans? ;D   
> PS: Has anyone noticed the little delta rune easter egg? ;3   
> ~OwO~


	16. It's complicated

**"This child, Trevor, i think he is a nice boy. Though...he keeps reminding me** **of someone...”**  
A certain goat lady spoke, while sitting on a chair in the kitchen, sipping on her tea with a slightly puzzled look.

**“** **You mean, smiley trash-bag?”** a grumpy looking flower answered with a smirk.

**“Flowey! Do not speak this way of Sans!”** the goat lady said, slightly revolted.

**“Hmpf!”** it looked to the side, annoyed.

 

**“Though...”** she took another sip **“You are right, he is awfully similar to Sans. I should definitely give them a call, see how they are doing.”** she continued with a sincere smile.   


At the sound of the conversation, the young lady standing behind the door shivered. Her face was full of pain and confusion. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop when she entered the house…

Her hand raised towards her chest, involuntarily, as she grabbed at her heart. She was slightly shaking now, recalling the event she just went through. <<Even mom and Flowey think they are similar..>> she thought, looking down, in pain.

At first she thought she was just confusing the 2, because their personalities were so alike but...it’s more than that...it’s got to be more than that. She let out a deep sigh and pulled on a fake smile, not to wake any doubts in her mother’s mind.

 

“H-hey guys.” she faced them.

**“My child, you are back. Did you have fun?”** she looked at her daughter, a proud spark appeared in her eyes.

Frisk has made no friends ever since they moved to the human city. Her mother kept worrying, she started looking very lonely. When Trevor appeared, she could see her child slowly becoming more confident, happier, it made her feel truly relieved.

“Y-yeah..mom, I'll borrow Flowey for a bit!” she pronounced as she walked in and grabbed the flower pot with one, quick movement.

**“H-hey! What’s happening??”** the flower asked, shocked.

“I just need to talk!” she pulled another forced smile.

 

The goat lady raised a furry eyebrow in suspicion, but it was too late to question it as her daughter stormed towards her room holding the flower pot.

 

* * *

 

  
She closed the door gently and let out a heavy sigh. It hurt her deeply to hide things in such a manner from her mother, but she was so full of confusion that she decided to hold it in, at least until she can understand a bit of what is happening to her.

She sat down in the middle of her bed, pulling her legs underneath her body, holding the pot carefully in the air in the meantime. Once she settled into her spot, she placed the flower pot across her, it made a slight indent into the soft mattress. She let yet another sigh.

 

“Flowey...help me...” she pronounced with half of a voice.

**“Wh-what?”** the flower looked at her, it’s expression shifting from anger to puzzlement.

“I..” she crossed her arms in a defensive manner and looked down, sort of ashamed “I need a friend...”

 

The flower’s eyebrow raised a little, but this time, he decided to actually listen for once.

**“I’m listening, Frisk.”** he said with determination, crossing it’s little leaves and taking on a more focused look.

 

“Alright so...” she tucked her hair behind both of her ears and breathed in “This guy, Trevor, he is my very first friend in this city. I like him a lot, we have a lot in common as well and...today, at the theme park he said something….insane!” she almost exclaimed while giving the flower a frightened look.

“He said he likes me!!!” she raised her voice even higher now, completely flustered.

 

The little flower sighed. It touched it’s forehead with the tip of it’s leaf in a face-palm manner.

**“Well congrats,you got yourself a boyfriend now. What’s wrong with that?”** he looked at the girl with a sort of frustrated and relieved face.

 

“Th-that’s not all, Flowey...” she looked down, the red on her aspect intensifying when

suddenly, she couldn’t bear it anymore and covered her face using her tiny palms.

“UGH! This is so confusing!! What is happening to me?!!”

 

The flower chuckled slightly, a rather sly grin taking over it’s face.

**“I think it’s called, puberty.”**

 

She now looked at the flower with a really annoyed expression, but the fluster returned quick enough. She tightened her fists, placing them on her thighs.

“H-he...moved in for a kiss”

 

The flower glanced at the girl with a more interested look this time.

“I would’ve responded...maybe, if...i didn’t open my eyes, because all I could see next was SANS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!” she almost yelled.

 

**“WH-WHAT????!!”** the words took the tiny flower completely aback.

“Y-yes!!!!” she exclaimed again, gaining a bit more courage she continued “I….this happened to me before...” the flower looked more puzzled now, it’s mouth opened slightly as it could not restore from the shock yet.

 

“I saw something similar before...also while talking to Trevor. I thought at first...it was just a memory, after all, we all agree that the 2 have very similar personalities.”

She grabbed onto the nearby pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest as she was getting more nervous.

“But...it felt so...real, like...he was actually there...and this time, when he appeared in front of me again, it wasn’t the usual Sans...” she squished the pillow harder “His face was really, really close and...he was blushing….it looked like he was about to kiss me!!!” she exclaimed completely flustered as she buried her face into the pillow, not being able to look the flower in the eye as she pronounced words beyond embarrassment.

 

The flower’s jaw completely dropped now, it froze for a moment, before an extreme fear appeared on it’s face and he pointed at the girl in an accusing manner.

 

**“Y-YOU!!”** he yelled out **“YOU FELL FOR THE SMILEY TRASH-BAG!!!!!”**

 

As soon as he pronounced such insane words a pillow came flying right towards him. It hit the flower hard, right into it’s face as it tilted over. The pillow was now heavily placed on top of the flower.

Opposite of this, a completely shocked, embarrassed and annoyed girl was sitting. Her face froze, her cheeks dunked in red, lips parted in bewilderment, eyebrows furrowed. She was holding her hands mid air, her fingers tightened painfully, dramatically as if she was about to grip onto something.

“Wh-what the hell Flowey?!!!!” she yelled out.

 

**“Frisk...hmpf..”** a muffled sound could be heard from underneath the pillow as a tiny flower was struggling to get out.

The sounds made her snap out of her faint anger as she quickly removed the pillow and reestablished the flower pot to it’s former position, sweeping some of the soil left on the blanket into her palm and returning it to the owner.

“S-sorry, Flowey!” she pronounced with an embarrassed smile.

 

The flower grunted and mumbled angrily while shaking off some dirt from it’s stem.

**“So..”** it now crossed it’s tiny leaves onto each other and looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. **“What are you going to do about this?”**

“I uh...” she looked to the side slightly ashamed and pained “I cannot tell him...” she continued “Even if I do have some feelings for him...i don’t think they will ever be returned. Hah...not in a million resets...” she smiled with pity on her aspect while looking up towards the moon which was hiding behind a sheer veil of clouds.

 

“He’s always seen me as a little, helpless kid, nothing more. And...even if I had the courage to tell him how I feel...there’s no way...” she sighed and looked down again “Ever since we left Monster City, he’s been ignoring me, he completely stopped reading my messages, in fact, he hasn’t been online on Undernet for years now. He doesn’t need me...he doesn’t want me...”

Her lips trembled slightly as she was looking down at her palms. The tiny flower watched for a moment, in silence, trying to feel something for the girl, trying to wake some kind of compassion...pity...but nothing came…

 

**“Welp..”** he broke the silence with a sigh **“I guess that’s it then. We figured it out. Can I go back to annoying goat mom now?”** the flower uttered with a deadpan expression.

“Flowey...” she trembled slightly, her eyelashes were gaining a slight sheen while her eyebrows arched up in sadness. “Please...sleep with me tonight...”

The flower sighed again with a forced smile.

 

**“I don’t have a choice, do I?”**

 

She smiled back, but the sadness on her expression did not fade. The girl simply took the flower pot gently, putting it on her nightstand. She laid down, on her side, using her palm as a support for her head. She looked at the tiny flower with a somewhat relieved aspect before slowly dozing off. A single tear made it’s way from the inner corner of her eye down to the bridge of her nose, drooping off and splattering down on the pillow before being soaked in almost immediately.   
  
The tiny flower sighed in exasperation at the view. He then turned his face towards the now uncovered moon. The blue gleam was giving it’s tiny, golden petals a magical sheen, as the flower’s deadpan expression was now bathing in the light.

 

**“I’m sorry, Frisk...”** he pronounced, qui et enough not to wake her **“If only I could...feel anything...I would be able to comfort you in some way...maybe I would even be jealous...i would definitely be a better friend. But I can’t... and never will ”**

 

* * *

 

“Trevor! Trevor, wait up!” a girl yelled, out of breath, while trying to catch up with a tall, blonde guy.

He stopped all of a sudden, clenching his fists, an ominous shadow covered his gaze now.

She looked at him surprised and faintly scared as she reached his side.

 

“T-trevor...i am...”

 

“you’re what, frisk?” he interrupted her almost aggressively, with a painful tone. His back was facing her instead, he could not look her in the eye.

“you’re sorry? sorry for leaving me yesterday, or the day before?...sorry for rejecting me…?”

“what are you sorry for, frisk?!” he exclaimed as he turned towards the girl.

His green eyes were tearing up slightly, a spark of sadness and pain could be seen in his gaze. His anger faded as soon as he saw her face again, his posture softened. He could never be truly mad at her…

The girl looked down, ashamed.

 

“It was truly wrong of me...to do all those things. I should have..at least explained to you.” she fidgeted for a moment before continuing.

“I...you are a wonderful friend. Ever since you appeared, my life became happier...but, I am sorry...i can’t return your feelings. I...think my heart was taken…a long time ago. I...i didn’t want to admit it but, every time I look at you...i see him instead.”

The words pierced right through the boy’s heart. He bit his lower lip in pain and looked down, his fists were clenched harder now.

 

“If I were to ever be with you...i would never want to hurt you in such an awful manner, I would never want to use you as a replacement!” she pronounced with more courage in her voice.

It made the boy look straight at her, with widened eyes.

“I understand...i hurt you deeply...you might never be able to forgive me, but...” she couldn’t resist the pain anymore, tears started pouring down her cheeks as her lips were trembling, attempting to continue “But please, I beg you...don’t turn your back on me! You are my only friend here!!!” she burst into tears.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore!” she exclaimed between sobs when all of a sudden, the boy moved in on her in a matter of seconds and hugged the young lady as tight as he could.

 

“you...dummy...” he sighed “did you really think you would get rid of me so easily?” he pronounced with a smile while squeezing her tighter.

She burst now into an even louder cry “Th-thank you!” she yelled out, wrapping her tiny arms around him, weeping.

 

* * *

 

 

A loud phone ring woke up the goat monster from her deep slumber. She searched around sleepily for the light switch when finally she managed to turn on the small lamp on her nightstand. She blinked lazily a few times, before grabbing onto her phone.

 

**“S-sans?”** her eyes widened completely now as she heard a very familiar skeleton voice on the other side.

“tori, heya! sorry to bother ya so late but...uh…

is frisk ok?”

 

The goat lady stopped for second, completely bewildered before recollecting her thoughts.

“Y-yes...she is fine, sleeping in her room. Why do you ask?”

“oh it’s nothing!"

"welp, good night.”

 

“S-sans, wait...”

She tried to call out, but it was too late. All she could hear now were constant, loud beeps.

 

* * *

 

<<you idiot….idiot!!...so many years you managed to hold yourself, you forgot everything! why...why now...you ruined everything! she wasn’t even in danger, you bonehead!>> he thought to himself, anger and frustration clearly depicted on his expression. He looked at his tensed up, bony palm, his body trembled slightly.

<<but why….if she is alright, why….>>

His mind went 5 minutes ago, when he woke up, shaking aggressively.  
All he saw was Frisk, no, a certain Frisk. Her hair was really long now, not like in the previous dream he had. Her face was much more defined, with slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and smile lines. He could only see her shoulders and a bit of her chest, but it was enough to understand that she was much older in this dream, but that wasn’t the only strange thing.

She was crying now...her face was in extreme pain, tears were pouring out intensely as she uttered with half of a voice, filled with sadness...”Sans...”

He woke up right at that moment and he couldn’t find peace ever since. His will gave out as he called Toriel in an extreme rush and nervousness.

 

“what in the hell is happening to me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNDUNDUUUUND!!!
> 
> I guess that's when Frisk confesses to herself...oopsie?  
> Sans is acting as weird as always.  
> The next chapters are going to be very...very interesting =w= 
> 
> See ya~  
> OWO


	17. Beginning

“Further information about the human-monster relations coming up next.

Find out how  ambassador Frisk has… ”  
  
The TV  was suddenly turned off by a slightly irritated skeleton passing by. 

 

_“ N-NYEH! I WAS WATCHING THAT!!” _ a now revolted Papyrus exclaimed at his older brother. 

T he other skeleton just flopped  down  next to him lazily, cup of coffee in his hand. 

 

_“_ _BROTHER, EVER SINCE FRISK BECAME OUR AMBASSADOR OFFICIALLY, SHE’S BEEN DOING SO MANY GOOD THINGS!”_   
  
A sparkle of joy could be seen in his eye sockets as he went on   
_ “ _ _NOW WE ARE ACTUALLY ALLOWED TO TRAVEL ALMOST WORLDWIDE, THOUGH...”_ his look turned more puzzled now, it gave him a sort of innocent vibe  _ “I MIGHT NEED A PASSPORT….WHAT IS A PASSPORT...”  _ he almost mumbled, raising his pointer finger to his  jaw in confusion. 

 

His older brother  g ave him a pitiful look, his grin becoming wider.  The skeleton looked down into his cup of coffee, it was warm, steaming, not that he could feel it, as he had no skin. He sighed quietly, tired, with frustration. 

 

6 years passed since his last, little “break down”. He remembered calling a certain goat lady in the middle of the night, worried sick about a small, human girl.

Of course, his concern faded with time, he forced himself to forget, as Frisk grew into a fine young woman and took on her official role as an ambassador. He wouldn’t know how she looks though, he managed to avoid any kind of contact with her for almost 9 years. In his mind, she remained that tiny, scrawny girl, with short, dark brown hair, closed eyes and a soft smile, an ever present innocence on her expression.

 

The news and the media were not helping his case, unfortunately. As soon as she became ambassador, she began working hard, relentlessly for her nation. She managed to make it into almost all  the news headlines and internet sensations. She dedicated her entire self to serving the monsters, with an unprecedented determination. 

All monsters were now accepted into almost all states and countries around the world. Their population grew wider, smaller monster cities appeared closer to the capital, with their own mayors and set s of rules. The monster ambassador was fighting for another cause now...

Allowance of human-monster relationships and...marriage.

Over 10 years passed since they appeared on the surface. With no doubt, some humans found affection in their hearts for them. Surprisingly, they understood that monsters are not so different after all, they share the same feelings, beliefs, morals, characters. The only true difference was...the looks.

They were even quite similar biologically speaking, as it was mentioned in an intriguing book, written by none other than our famous biologist and royal scientist, doctor Alphys.

 

He tried his best to avoid all this fuss. His data on the phone was completely turned off. All his  social media accounts were  frozen, forgotten . He even stopped watching TV. His daily routine was:

1\. Wake up, sip coffee, annoy Paps for a while.

2\. Go to work, look down, avoid any Frisk related publicity on the way.

3\. Sell ‘dogs and hotcats to as many customers as possible and return home.

4\. Sleep.

5\. Repeat from 1.

 

His days became dull, full of the same old puns, same, old Paps’ reactions to them. Everything was monotone, gray, but he didn’t mind. He was rather happy in his own little world, obstructed from any outside, unnecessary ruckus. He was definitely used to reliving same moments over and over...it became his second nature thanks  to a certain, vile, golden flower.  He didn’t want anything new, anything exciting, as it always came with a great price, but today...today he decided it was time to change something. 

 

“paps...i wanna go out” he pronounced quietly, looking down into his cup after swimming in thoughts for a while. 

The words took the taller skeleton aback. He looked at his older brother bemused.

 

_“WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO, BROTHER?”_

 

“to a special place...i want to take you there.” he looked at his brother, his expression emanating a sort of sad affection towards him. 

The tall skeleton clasped his hands together in excitement, his eyes gained a sudden spark.

 

_“BROTHER, WHERE ARE WE GOING? I CANNOT WAIT!”_

 

“heh...” he got up now, lazily, burying his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie, hitting his brother with a wink. “come, i know a shortcut.” 

 

* * *

 

T hey both appeared in front of a green hill. It was full of beautiful, tiny field flowers, gently fluttering in the wind. On top of it, a big oak tree was guarding the entire area, it’s majestic crown reaching far, as if looking over the hill and forest. It looked old, it’s roots were deep, probably connected  to lots of other trees. 

 

_“ WOWIE!!!” _ the tall skeleton gasped in amazement.  _ “SANS! THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL PLACE! PERFECT FOR TRAINING, NYEHEHEHE!”  _

He ran through the rather tall grass in excitement.

 

The skeleton ’s grin widened. He stood there for a second, looking at how happy his younger brother is, how carefree. He sighed, starting to walk lazily towards the oak tree. 

He sat down under it, his back supported by the old bark, slouching slightly. 

H e looked at his hand, tired, he started missing the old times, when everything was rather simple. 

He then looked at his brother, practicing fighting stances in the grass  and wished he could be the same...oblivious to everything, not having a head filled with worrying thoughts. 

The corners of his grin dro o ped slightly as he looked down at the grass. Spotting a small, golden flower,  as if it was smiling back at him,  a memory pierced his brain. 

 

**"What are you looking at, smiley trash-bag?!"** rang through his skull. His eye sockets hollowed out, he froze for a moment, his grin taking on a rather twisted turn.

 

His memories started to crawl up his brain...to the very first day they became..."free"...

  
  


"Sans...?" a soft woman's voice woke him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to reality! 
> 
> A rather short one, i know...but i might post the next one later today >w> might   
> Oof, we are back at the beginning, hope you liked that transition ;D   
> Oh and, i wonder who woke him up.....
> 
> See ya in the next one!! ~^o^~


	18. She's back

The skeleton flinched at the sound of the gentle, female voice. First, he looked down at a pair of small, cute looking black shoes, with a slight heel. He then slowly slid his gaze upwards.

Long, thin, pale legs were revealing a plaid, blue skirt, almost reaching her knees. It was a bit more ruffled at the ends, but it was hugging her hips neatly before adjusting itself to a thin, dainty looking waist. Her arms were behind her back, hands probably clenched together. The checkered dress had soft frills at the shoulders and a decent neck line, pointing faintly at a fairly protruding chest.

The young woman had long, dark brown hair with bangs parted to the side, swishing in the wind, the sun was playing with colors of brown, yellow and red in it.

 

His jaw dropped at the sight, he was completely shocked as he got up in an instant.

This time, he could actually see her face. First thing he noticed was a pair of closed eyes, with long, shiny eyelashes, slightly arched, giving the entire face a sort of softness. A small, pointy nose and rosy cheeks. A slightly defined cheekbone was present and gentle, pale pink lips, curled up into a smile.

 

It was her, it was Frisk! His eye sockets hollowed out in pure bafflement.

But...it wasn't the Frisk he remembers. She's not a small, scrawny girl anymore, running after him with tiny feet. Defeating monsters with pure kindness in the underground. Getting tight, loving hugs from his brother or falling asleep under a tree with a certain lazybones.

She was a mature, fine, young woman now. With a soft, almost motherly gaze, probably inspired by a certain goat lady and...curves...in all the right places.

 

He kept staring, not being able to utter a single word. The situation made the lady slightly uncomfortable now, as the corners of her smile drooped faintly. An eyebrow was raised in confusion as she spoke again:

"Uhm...Sans? Are you ok?"

 

"wh-what?" he uttered as he snapped out suddenly.

"f-frisk...is that really...you?" he managed to ask.

 

"Uh.." she looked to the side slightly embarrassed "Yes, Sans, it's me. I finally returned home." she continued with a more excited tone.

 

"how come..." his face relaxed slightly, though a wide eyed expression was still present.

 

"Well umm...i told you i would come back, so i did!" she pronounced, hitting the skeleton with the most sincere and happy smile, but then...it slowly shifted to sadness and slight annoyance.

"Which...you would've known...if you would've ever read my messages."

  
The skeleton flinched at the sound of those words, a strong feeling of guilt piercing through his soul.

"y-you look so...different..." he changed the topic quickly, returning his gaze to her.

 

"Ah yes!" she said, with a faint blush and a smile "I am 22 now. And you uh...." she glanced at him, crossing her arms onto each other in a somewhat defensive manner. "You haven't changed one bit!" she smiled again with a slight worry on her face this time.

 

The conversation relaxed now, the skeleton's soul stopped thumping as fast. He slowly returned to his deadpan grin and lazy eyed look, hiding his hands into the comfort of his pockets yet again.

"heh yeah.. _tibia_ honest, we don't really age the same."

 

She lead her hand towards her mouth and giggled softly, giving him the most innocent smile.

"I missed your puns..."

 

His cheeks gained a slight blue tint as he heard the words, his soul shivered slightly, it made him feel faintly confused.

 

"Sans..." she continued, sadness taking over her face "I really...missed you."

 

She couldn't hold it in anymore, as she moved in on him suddenly and gave his torso the biggest hug possible. Strangely enough, after 9 years, she still hasn't outgrown him, at least not in height.

She squished his bones as tight as her thin arms could and buried her face into his loose, white t-shirt.

The action baffled the skeleton completely. He had his arms in mid air, his eye sockets hollowed again, while the corners of his grin sagged. He was now scared that she would be able to hear his soul thumping relentlessly when suddenly...he could feel a certain warmth surrounding his rib-cage. It was very faint, but it was there. It shocked him even more, as he was never able to feel, especially not heat. When he finally decided to embrace this warmth in return, she moved away, rather quick, with an embarrassed look.

 

"I...i'm sorry, Sans." she looked down, her cheeks becoming more rosy now.

His arms remained in mid air for a second before he quickly returned to his initial position, trying to look as casual as possible. He hit her with a carefree wink.

“don’t sweat it...kid”

“Well uhm...” she tucked her brown locks behind her ear with a swift finger movement. “I’ll be going now, the others still don’t know I am back.”

“oh...” is all he could utter, while a weird sense of pride crawled up to his soul, as if he felt special for being the first one to see her.

“See you around, Sans!” she pronounced with a happy face while turning around and moving away with a quick pace, her skirt fluttering gently behind.

“see ya.” he answered shortly, one hand raised in a goodbye motion, the other still seeking some comfort in his pocket.

  
He remained stuck in this position for a good minute. His face turned to fear all of a sudden, as if he’s just realized what happened.

 

<<frisk...it was frisk!>> he looked down at his hands, trembling vaguely <<w-was this another memory...vision? it can’t be...it felt too...real!>> he thought to himself, frightened, thinking back to that weird, now faded warmth. All the work he put in forgetting her, in living a peaceful, monotone life now vanished in an instant. He knew...nothing is going to be the same from this moment onward.

 

He now started looking around nervously.

“w-where’s Papyrus...”

 

* * *

 

_“NYEHEHEH!! FRISK IS FINALLY BACK!!”_ an extremely excited skeleton exclaimed as he embraced a young lady as tight as possible, taking her off her feet, as he was so tall. She laughed happily and hugged him back with all her strength.

“I missed you so much Papyrus!!” she teared up slightly, not being able to contain the joy.

_“I MISSED YOU MORE, FRISK!!!”_ tears were filling up his eye sockets as well. He let her go gently, setting her back on her feet.

A certain goat lady giggled at the sight.

_“WOWIE, FRISK, YOU’VE GROWN INTO A FINE LADY!”_ he exclaimed, with pride on his expression.

The words made her blush slightly.

 

They were all enjoying the happy reunion when suddenly, the main door swung violently and a very angry, determined looking fish monster was standing in the doorway with a frightening stance.

**“PUUUUUUUUUUUNK!!!!!”** she screamed out.

**“YOU ARE BACK!!”**

 

With those words she barged in quickly, letting all the other monsters pour inside as well in what seemed to be an endless stream.

Finally, they were all settled around her now, just like the very day she had to leave, only this time, all she could see was happy, hopeful faces.

 

“I missed you all...so much...” tears starting pouring down her cheeks, she couldn’t keep them in anymore.

“Y-you...you guys haven’t changed at all!” she let out a chuckle and a sob.

 

**“W-well, you see..”** a nervous voice of a lizard monster spoke.

**“M-monsters age much slower than humans, almost twice as slow! But uh, h-humans can reproduce much easier.”** she straightened the glasses on her nose and blinked at the girl with an uneasy smile.

“Oh, I think I read something like that in your book, Alphys!” the young lady exclaimed happily.

When hearing those words, the lizard monster’s face lit up with excitement and pride.

 

**“Oh darling, you’ve grown beautifully! Oh, I am afraid you might become a challenge to my beauty!”** a certain, sexy robot pronounced with a sad tone.

“Haha! Mettaton, I can never compete with those legs!” she laughed out, reassuring the robot.

 

**“Oh dearie, you have to taste my new recipes, I have made so many! And my business expanded!”** a spider lady exclaimed, fixing up the cute bow on her head.

“Oh, Muffet, i’ve seen your bakery all over the TV! I certainly have to taste everything now!” she giggled.

 

**“y-yeah...they will certainly taste better than that ghost sandwich...”** and unsure ghost pronounced, still recalling the moment with embarrassment.

 

**“You are not getting away from us now, punk!”** the fish monster yelled out again as they all closed in on her, giving her another, big, heart warming group hug. Everyone was laughing happily, only a certain ghost let out a sigh, as every arm went right through it.

 

The happy moment would’ve felt like eternity if, it wasn't interrupted by a tall, wide figure standing in the doorway.

The monster king appeared in front of them, he had a somewhat heroic look while his purple cape was fluttering.

 

**"Frisk!”** he exclaimed, with a deep, caring tone. All monsters moved out of the way as soon as they noticed the goat monster close in on her.

He put his big paws on her shoulders and hit her with the most affectionate gaze, before wrapping his arms around her, squishing her softly, his fluffy ears tickling her face lightly.

She giggled and returned the embrace.

The goat lady standing next blushed faintly at the scene, it made her recall some old memories...of when they used to be a family. While hugging the tiny woman, the monster king couldn’t help but glance at his former queen. She caught his eyes involuntarily, her flush intensified with a sort of saddened look.

  
The moment was interrupted yet again, by a rather short skeleton standing in the doorway, with a surprised look.

His younger brother jumped right in front of him excitingly.

 

_“BROTHER!”_ he exclaimed.

"papyrus, where have you been?” he cut his brother short, with a nervous look.

The taller skeleton now sighed with disappointment.

_“BROTHER, YOU WERE SO DEEP IN YOUR THOUGHTS AT THE OAK TREE, THAT YOU DIDN’T EVEN HEAR ME SAYING I WAS GOING BACK HOME, NYEH!!”_ he put his hands on his hip bone in disapproval.

_“NO MATTER, THERE’S A MORE IMPORTANT THING HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, FRISK HAS RETURNED!!!”_ with his expression bursting in excitement, the tall skeleton moved out of the way, revealing a young, beautiful lady, surrounded by lots of different monsters.

His older brother turned his gaze towards her, with a slightly dull look, but his soul started thumping fast as soon as she returned the glance from underneath her lashes. They both stayed this way for a while, looking at each other in the distance, their expressions were not giving out any particular emotion, they just stood there, as if...hypnotized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeew
> 
> Frisk is finally back!!!  
> And she is such a fine lady ;3  
> Lazybones is back into the "unknown" and "unexpected" 
> 
> Everyone is damn happy for once!  
> Hope you are enjoying! 
> 
> ~OwO~


	19. Changes

He was laying on his bed, legs spread on the surface. The room was a mess as always. With a deep sigh, he took out his phone.

<<”Which...you would've known...if you would've ever read my messages.”>> rang through his skull. The thought made a guilty knot appear in his throat as he unlocked his phone.

<<welp, she’s here now, there’s no way i can forget, might as well see what’d i miss.>>

With the heavy thought, he clicked on the desired conversation. His eye sockets hollowed in an instant. 4589 unread messages from **Kiddo.** ****She never stopped...all these years, she knew he doesn’t read them, and never will, but she kept sending them. Every little detail of her life, pictures, thoughts, worries, happy moments, they were all gathered in his phone now, like a little diary. He started scrolling through, the corners of his grin dropping slightly.

 

“Sans, I hope you’re ok! I found a new friend, he likes puns just like you!”

 

“Today I got the best grade in history class, mom was so proud! ^.^”

 

“I am finally allowed to assist the Human-Relations counsel, even though I am not the ambassador yet, but it’s great practice!”

 

“I really miss you and Paps...sometimes I feel like I have no one here...”

 

“Tomorrow is my graduation day, my training on becoming the best ambassador has ended. I still have to stay around 3 more years, but, I will manage. I will not disappoint you...”

 

He kept scrolling and scrolling, lots of messages, sad, happy, angry, concerned, pictures of all sorts. Interesting objects she found, paintings she made, cute cats and puppies, 9 birthday cakes, goat lady, a weird, blonde guy with green eyes kept popping up and finally - her. Compared to the amount of other pictures, the ones where she was present were very few, but he could definitely see an evolution.

At first, a tiny girl, with short, dark brown hair and bangs, a sincere smile and closed eyes, the way he remembers. Her features started to get more defined with each new picture, her hair growing longer. She grew up, fast, her aspect becoming more and more feminine, her body – elegant, with beautiful, slight curves. It seems that she took a big liking to dresses, cozy, over sized sweaters and jeans, overall clothing that had some kind of blue and pink stripes, lots of them. She changed, a lot, but one thing persisted...her ever present innocence.

 

He scrolled faster, a heavy amount of information was making its way into the skeleton’s brain. As he was taking it in he started trembling slightly. Tears started pouring out of his eye sockets, unwillingly, in a continuous stream, running down his temples and quickly being soaked by the pillow.

 

<<i...i missed everything...i missed your life…frisk...i’m so sorry...>> he thought with pain on his expression while closing his eyes tightly, causing another wave of tears to flow down.

 

And finally...he reached the very last message. His trembling stopped, he opened his eyes wide, reading carefully.

 

2 days ago, 6 PM:

 

“Sans...i am finally coming home.”  
“I will see you soon!”

 

**Kiddo** sent a picture.

In the picture he could see a beautiful, young lady, with dark brown bangs covering her eyebrows, slightly parted to the side. She had a sincere smile, though a streak of pain and hope could be seen as well.

He got up instantly, holding the phone tightly, staring at the picture. His tears were fewer now, but they were dripping on the screen of the device. The view made him flinch all of a sudden. He wiped his tears away quickly with the sleeve of his blue hoodie. The skeleton didn’t even notice when, or how he started crying. He turned off his phone, the only source of light in the room disappearing. He sat this way in the dark, for a good 5 minutes, with a deadpan expression, lots of weird, mixed up feelings circling his soul. It made him really confused and frustrated, as he couldn’t understand why or what is happening to him.

He now put his phone away. Laying down on his side, he blinked lazily at a pile of socks on the floor before dozing off slowly.

 

* * *

 

“see ya, Paps, and don’t be _bonely_ without me!” he hit his brother with a finger gun and a wink before going out the door. As soon as he closed it, he heard a muffled “NYEH!” behind.

It made his grin widen as he started walking towards his workplace with a rather fast pace. His hands were in the pockets of his blue hoodie and he was looking down, a habit he took on to avoid any Frisk related publicity on billboards and screens in various shops.

The city was buzzing, as always. Lots of monsters on the, now asphalted, streets, lots of humans as well. Monsters chatting while taking a walk with other monsters, other humans, kids trying to see who can walk on the street ledge longest, a surprising couple made out of a tall lizard monster and a cute human lady, holding hands and smiling at each other with affection, turning around a few curious heads on the way.

 

This fuzz, this noise was muffled in the skeleton’s ears. He was used to closing out all of it.

In the distance though, somewhat echoed, a soft lady’s voice was making it’s way into his ears. Slowly creeping up, becoming louder and louder.

 

“Sans...Sans!!”

 

He stopped all of a sudden, his face took on a confused aspect as he started looking around, trying to locate the source. Ah! There it is.

On the other side of the street, a slim woman was waving at him happily. She was wearing a black suit.

No matter how official and manly it was, she still managed to feminize it with her dainty figure. She was holding a leather briefcase in one hand, while waving at the lazybones with the other. Her expression was emanating a sort of surprised joy, her bangs were shifting slightly from how animated she was, while her neat ponytail was dangling in the back.

 

He couldn’t help it, the corners of his grin perked up as he raised one hand in a greeting manner.

At this sight she quickly ran towards the pedestrian crossing. She was tapping her foot gently, inpatient at the traffic lights. The view made him let out a soft “heh...”

Finally, she managed to pass with quick feet and appear right in front of him, holding her briefcase ahead with both of her hands.

 

“Sans! Are you going to work?” she hit him with a big smile.

“hey ki...” he quickly stopped, scratching the back of his skull with a slight embarrassed look, not sure if he could call her that anymore.

The woman giggled softly.

“I’m on my way to the king’s office, it’s going to be my workplace from now.” she continued with the same, sincere smile, while they started slowly walking into the same direction.

“Say, Sans...would you like to have a drink at Grillby’s after work?” she looked at him now with an interested aspect.

“hey, you can’t...uh...” he looked to the side, confused and embarrassed again, his eye sockets on the brink of hollowing. That’s right, she wasn’t a kid anymore, she could drink all she wanted and the sudden scolding he was about to spit out was invalid.

 

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, as it took him a while to respond.

“My treat!” she reassured him, trying really hard to get an affirmation out of him.

 

He looked at her again, this time slightly surprised.

“uh...sure...” more like, **un** sure, because that’s the tone he answered with, but it didn’t stop the young lady from perking up in excitement.

 

“Great!” she exclaimed, while moving swiftly a bit in front of him, as they had to part ways. “I’ll see you there in the evening then!” she pulled another big smile and raised a hand in a goodbye motion.

“y-yeah...” he waved back, with a confused look.

With those words, she turned away happily and started walking with a sort of springy, excited pace. It made him let out another “heh” as it looked rather funny and childish, clashing with her serious outfit and hairdo.

“w-wait...what just happened?..” he mumbled under his nonexistent nose, stopping in place with a puzzled aspect.

 

* * *

 

A faint, double knock rang through the tall, mahogany door. The goat monster raised his glance at it, looking dully from underneath his square-ish glasses. He put down the papers he was looking through and said with a deep, tired tone:

**“Come in.”**

The door opened slowly. A certain goat lady stepped in gracefully, the end of her purple robe swished slightly as she closed the door behind her. The monster king got up instantly, with a shocked look.

**“T-toriel!”** he uttered, his eyes widened.

**“H-hello, Asgore...”** she pronounced while looking to the side, slightly embarrassed.  
 **“It certainly looks different from the castle back in the underground.”** she continued with a soft but worried smile, trying to ease up the tension.

**“Y-yes well...we have to accommodate to the human’s taste now.”** he continued, relaxing a bit. **“O-oh...please, take a seat!”** he pronounced quickly, as if remembering his manners.

 

They both sat down. He looked at her with a somewhat puzzled but happy aspect.

**“Would you like some tea?”** he asked politely.

**“Yes!”** she answered, giving him a soft smile.

 

It definitely lit his face with excitement, he doesn’t get to serve his beloved tea so often.

 

A long stream of hot, golden flower tea was being poured now into a small cup. The goat lady watched, as the warmth of the steam was touching her nose faintly. As soon as he poured himself a cup of tea as well he glanced at his former queen, with a sort of pleased gaze.

 

**“I’m sorry to come in so sudden, but...i need your help, Asgore.”**

She wrapped her furry paws around the warm cup and looked down, somewhat ashamed.

**“What do you need help with?”** he asked with a gentle, deep voice.

 

**“I...”** she sighed heavily before continuing **“I wrote a book...it took me 6 years to finish it. I would really love to publish it but...”** she stopped for a moment, unsure of what will happen next.

The monster king raised his eyebrows with a surprised look.

**“I have no means to do so, I need help.”** she pierced him, with a saddened smile.

The sight made his soul thump for a second and a slight blush came to his furry cheeks.

 

**“Tell me more...”** he pronounced, this time more firm.

**“It is about monsters, or rather, a guide for humans on monsters. It describes everything about us, different types of monsters we have, traditions, monster families and generations. The way our souls work compared to human souls, the history behind them. How we can interact with humans and what we can do to improve on our relations.”**

The answer took the monster king completely aback. He looked at her with shock and admiration at the same time as she continued.

**“I thought, if...humans understood us better, they would look at us with different eyes, they would treat us as equals and...my dear Frisk...would live in a better world...”** as she pronounced the last words, her eyes became slightly wet and she took a small sip from her tea, trying to contain her emotions.

The other goat monster could feel his soul thump hard once more. His esteem and compassion for her grew even deeper now.

 

**“Tori...i will help.”** he pronounced now with a sort of determined look.

She pierced him with a surprised gaze now. Surprised because it’s been some time since she heard him call her by this name, it brought some faint, old memories, but also because he agreed to help with almost no hesitation.

**“Thank you!”** she exclaimed with pure joy on her expression, though it quickly faded **“But...there’s a certain problem...”** she continued **“You see, I've been to other...publishers. They all denied me for one reason only...they said I was a monster...”**

**“Wh-what??!”** he let out, baffled and angered, his fists were clenching now underneath his desk.

 

**“Y-yes...”** she looked down before continuing **“As in...it is a good book, with very good intentions, but...because the author is a monster, humans might not trust it as well. It might be popular between other monsters and a small group of humans, but it won’t gain much trust from others...”** she sighed, accepting the truth.

He relaxed, his expression shifting from anger to sadness. The monster king looked to the side now, with pain and frustration, when suddenly, it hit him. He looked at her with pure excitement now.

**“Tori! We’ll use that to our advantage!”** he exclaimed, a certain sparkle appeared in his eyes.

She looked back at him, completely puzzled.

 

**“We can publish the book under a human’s name. A lot of authors use made up names, it’s common practice. Now, because everyone will think it was a human that wrote the book, it will gain great popularity between both races! We’ll have to wait for a while before, at a very convenient moment, revealing the true identity of the author!**

**Just think of it, it will further strengthen the point you want to prove so bad, we all want to...We are equals, and a monster can write a good book which inspires trust and friendship between the 2 races, despite what humans might think!”**

**“A-asgore….”** she looked at him purely baffled. The idea was brilliant. The way he was so excited about it, the determination and will to help her at all costs...it made it impossible for her to contain the feelings anymore, as finally...someone recognized her talent and her hard-work.

She got up suddenly, taking the monster king aback, clasping her hands together as tears started pouring down her furry cheeks.

**“Th-thank you! Thank you so much!”** she exclaimed with faint sobs.

 

He got up instantly, unable to stand still at the view of his former queen’s tears. He approached her and put his strong, big paws on her shoulders. The monster king hit her with the most compassionate, loving gaze, while she looked back, slightly surprised, her eyes hazed by the many tears they were shedding.

He embraced her tightly, trying his best to make her happier. She froze for a second before raising her arms and wrapping them gently around his big torso. Her furry face was now completely buried into his soft chest, she felt at ease, protected, understood…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here i am with a new chapter!   
> Lazybones is starting to get used to new Frisk, i think XD   
> I smell Tori and Gorey cuteness! =w= 
> 
> See ya in the next one, hope you're enjoying~


	20. New Frisk

The bar was not very populated. It had very warm, dim lights, a broken jukebox in the corner, over it - a pink, neon sign reading “Grillby’s”. At the table, in the middle, a few dog monsters were playing poker, though it seemed more of an excuse to meet up and talk rather than actually win something. 2 more monsters were sitting at the tables in the right corner of the bar, they seemed quite drunk and sleepy.

Behind the bar stand, a gallant, fiery man was standing, wiping glasses with a dull look. He was wearing a white, buttoned up shirt with a bow-tie and a black vest over it. The fire monster would look around from time to time, while the flames on his head would let out faint sparks, as he would adjust his square-ish glasses.

The bar stand did not have many customers, only a thin woman in the middle. She was wearing an over-sized, dusty pink turtleneck, which looked like it was hand knitted, probably by a very caring goat mother, as well as some loose jeans and black, leather booties with a slight platform. Her brown bangs were faintly in the way when she would lean towards her drink, sipping on a cocktail through a straw, having both of her hands buried between her thighs from the slight cold feeling, as she came in quite recent. Her feet were supported by the steel bar of a small, but tall bar stool.

As she would take her sips, she would look at the big variety of spirits of all kinds, standing in a specific order on some shelves across the bar, both monster and human made, some dustier than others, the labels on few were rubbed off completely. She then would glance at a backdoor, a faint smile would appear on her aspect as she remembered trying to enter it as a child, but it was a door designed for fire elementals only.

 

“heya.. _hop_ you didn’t wait long for me!” a certain, blue hooded skeleton pronounced while taking his seat next to the young woman.

Her expression lit up instantly as she looked at him.

“Oh, I've been bored to _cheers_!” she giggled faintly while taking another sip.

The corners of his grin perked up as he looked at her slightly rosy expression.

“sorry i made you wait, i had to _chug_ it out with my cool _brew”_ he hit her with a wink this time.

The young lady couldn’t help it as she let out a healthy laughter. The view made him feel slight pride and pleasure in his soul. It’s been a while since he heard someone laugh at his puns this way...since he heard _her_ laugh.

 

“one ketchup, grillbz” he pronounced shortly while turning towards the bartender, hearing a quick and deep **“Right away”** in return.

Once he received his portion of much wanted ketchup he glanced at her with the corner of his eye. She looked slightly...sad, or maybe it was just his imagination...did she come here to drown her sorrows? He took a sip of his drink, swimming in thoughts.

 

“How have you been, Sans? It’s been so long...” she looked into her glass with a nostalgic gaze.

“welp, you know, as usual.” he answered, looking into nothing with lazy eyes. “selling ‘dogs, annoying paps, nothing’s really changed.” he continued, thinking that she deserved a bit more than the short conversation killers, after 9 long years.

A soft smile drew on her face, she was swirling the drink inside her glass, holding the straw with dainty fingertips. Surprisingly, he noticed that. The corners of his grin sagged slightly, as he took on a more...hypnotized look, wondering how her hands managed to keep that tiny, delicate aspect.

 

“Remember how we used to prank Paps, hiding all his spaghetti containers from the fridge, then watching him from behind the door.” she turned to him now with a look full of joy.

“heh..yeah. he was pretty mad..” he took another sip.

“O-or that time..” she pronounced, excitement appearing in her tone “When we got a bunch of echo flowers and made them say funny things to passing strangers!”

He chuckled now, turning his dull gaze towards her. He thought his soul trembled for a second when he saw that usual, joyful, sincere look on her face. Their eyes locked onto each other for a brief moment, before she looked away with faint sadness.

 

“I...miss those times...” she said with half a voice.

He turned back to his drink, taking on his signature, deadpan expression.

“uh...” hell, he’s going to be honest for once, he thought “me too...”

 

The sudden answer made her perk up and look at him with enthusiasm.  
“Sans I...” she was interrupted by 2 very noisy men, walking into the bar.

With disappointed looks and disdainful smirks they were walking in with lots of fuss.

“So, this is where the ambassador spends her free time, psh...what a dump.”

One of the men pronounced with a deep, disrespectful tone.

 

The skeleton closed his eyes in a frustrated manner and tightened his grip around the ketchup bottle. He then looked at the young lady sitting next, but the view made him turn to shock. He would expect her to be scared, but all he could see was a tired, annoyed gaze, yet full of determination .

“Hey, turn around when we speak to you...you wench!” the other man exclaimed, his expression was red from being drunk and his body was swaying slightly.

That’s it, the skeleton could not find peace anymore, he put his ketchup bottle on the bar stand with sort of a firmness and got off his stool, facing the 2 drunkards. He gave them a very annoyed look, but also a terrifying grin. His hands tightened slightly in fists as he uttered with a deep, serious tone:

 

“buddy...do you wanna have...” he was suddenly interrupted by a soft grip around his wrist. He looked to his right, slightly surprised, only to be met by a gentle, worried smile of a beautiful woman.

“Sans...” she tightened her grip around his wrist before continuing “Stop it, i will not let you defend me anymore…” There was a certain resolution in her voice.

His look became shocked now, not because of her words, but because it was back again. The weird...warmth...and this time, it was stronger. As longer she kept her grasp over his wrist, as stronger the warmth would become. It was unusual, sort of scaring, new, very confusing to him, but...he didn’t want it to disappear. He didn’t want her to let go, he wanted more of it, when suddenly...she let go. He took on an almost pleading aspect, but she wasn’t looking anymore.

 

The young lady put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and took on a more serious stance, facing the 2 angry men.

“What do you want?” she asked, her gaze fearless and full of determination.

The skeleton just watched her in bemusement and shock.

 

The 2 men were now slightly taken aback, they did not expect her to actually hit back and become so brave.

The tensed situation was now discomforting the rest of the monsters present in the bar. Taking his gaze off of his cards and looking now at the 2 men in question, while having a dog treat in his mouth, a dog monster uttered with a deep, fear inspiring tone:

**“You are not welcome here...”**

The other monsters now looked at them as well, giving them chilling, angered glances.

Tiny droplets of sweat appeared on one of the men’s forehead, he continued, with a slight stutter and a fake bravery:

“Psh...who would wanna be in a dump like this anyways!”  
“Come on, bro!” he gave a slight nudge to the other guy and they both saw themselves out in a jiffy.

 

As soon as the men left, the young woman let out an exasperated sigh and sat back down.

The skeleton standing next froze in place for a second, then quickly sat down as well. His expression was now slightly worried and confused, he wanted to tell her what happened, really badly, but he thought it was too insane to even bother.

“uh...why did you stop me?” he asked, looking at his ketchup bottle again. Well, I guess that’ll suffice...

“Oh?” she glanced at him with a slightly puzzled expression, but then her face softened into a sad smile “I...can’t put people dear to me in danger anymore...i cannot allow anyone else to protect me, it’s my duty and mine only.” she firmly pronounced then turned back to her drink, sadness intensifying on her aspect.

“I...was a burden to you, wasn’t I?”

The question took the skeleton completely aback.

“That’s why you ignored me all these years...i was a burden. Too kind, too careless, always in need of protection...i was hurting you by being this way...” she tightened her grip around the glass, her bangs were now drenching her gaze into an ominous, bold shadow.

“That is why, I decided to become stronger, to protect myself with my strength only...so that you...are not forced to run away from me, ever again...”

“f...” he couldn’t even utter her name at this point. His eye sockets hollowed out from the shock. How...how did she pinpoint the exact reason he’s been trying to forget her, it was as if she could read his mind! The woman sitting next to him right now is a completely new Frisk. Bold, strong, fearless, ready to protect her nation and the people dear to her at any moment, mature and understanding. A deep feeling of guilt crept into his soul now. He made her feel so unwanted...a burden. It might have been the greatest mistake of his life. Yet, she had so much affection and kindness in her heart, she never blamed him, but also, she never let go of him, never turned her back, like the determined soul she was.

His fingers twitched slightly, he now had an insane urge to embrace her, hold her tight and never let go, but...he kept it in, clenching his hand into a fist underneath the bar stand, he took on his usual, deadpan grin and lazy, halfway closed eyes.

 

“welp...that was.. _brew_ tiful!”

 

“Pft!” her expression suddenly shifted to amusement and her giggle slowly grew into a loud, pleasant laughter.

He watched her with a relieved expression as he dodged the emotional bullet with his bad puns yet again.

 

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang in the middle of the night. An annoyed, sleepy fish monster, wearing a cozy robe with tiny drawn fishes and some fluffy home slippers opened the door with a yawn.

 

**“S-sans?!!”** she exclaimed, sleepiness completely fading away from her aspect now.

“heya, undyne, is alphys here?” a certain lazybones was asking with a wide grin.

**“Yes she is, where else would she be? But why are YOU here, it’s 12 am, man!”** she looked at him annoyed and surprised.

“aw shucks, is she sleepin?”  
  
Her face now turned dull, but even more annoyed as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

**“Ah,thanks for asking about me as well, you bonehead!”**

“heh...” he averted his gaze while scratching the back of his skull in embarrassment.

The fish monster let out a sigh in exasperation.

**“Come in, Alphy’s working on something anyways.”**

 

   They sat down in the living room, the couch was spacious. A coffee table was present as well and a big TV with a gaming console, comic books and various video games, mostly anime related, were scattered around it.

 

**“S-so, Sans, what made you c-come here so late?”** the lizard monster asked with an unsure tone while fixing up her glasses.

The fish monster took on a more interested look, crossing her legs one on top of the other.

“i uh...” he wasn’t really sure how to say this, but he needed some help, some...answers

“i need your help...”

 

They both adjusted themselves on their spots across him with curious looks.

“i’ll uh...go straight at the _fishue_...pft!” he let out, trying to dilute the tension.

The lizard monster gave him a confused look while her partner’s face scrunched up in anger.

 

**“GAH!!! JUST SPIT IT OUT!”** she yelled out in frustration.

 

The skeleton took on a more serious look as he continued:

“it’s about frisk...welp, more like, what she did, or didn’t...i don’t know...”

They both looked at him in bemusement. He raised his hand slightly, inspecting his bony palm now, with a confused and reminiscent look.

“every time she...touches me...i feel a weird kind of...uh...heat...”

**“H-heat? Wh-what do you mean?”** the lizard monster questioned.

“well uh, it happened a few times, and only with her...like today, she grabbed my wrist and i could...uh...feel her warmth?”

 

The lizard monster blushed slightly and let out a squeak of excitement, as if she was watching another one of her romantic animes.  
The fish monster raised her eyebrows and laughed a bit.

**“PF! So what, what’s so crazy about feeling someone’s hand?!”**

  
The skeleton hit her with an extremely deadpan expression, hinting at the stupidity of her question.

“if you haven’t _dived_ in yet, i have no skin.”

**“O-oh...”** she let out with half a voice, not even minding the fish pun.

 

“i can’t feel anything, unless it’s pressure on my bones...” he continued, uncertainty coming back to his aspect “i can’t feel heat, or cold, or any from of touch, just like anyone else with skin would.” he said with a slightly quiet voice.

**“Ah!”** the lizard monster suddenly let out with pure excitement. She quickly sat down next to the skeleton, with a spark in her eyes, it definitely took him aback.

**“Th-this is incredible!! It could finally prove my soul connection theory!!!”** she exclaimed even more excited now.

“soul connection?” he looked at her now, completely bemused.

**“I-it’s a theory I have been working on for years. Unfortunately it is based only on hints for now, there isn’t much data and it’s difficult to gather it. What I'm actually trying to explain with it is...u-uh...it might take too long but, I know what we can do about it!”**

  
The 2 other monsters looked at her now even more confused.

**“Sans, we need to strengthen the fact that it is only Frisk that induces this feeling in you. If you can somehow check it again, and prove it, we can find out more about what’s happening to you!”**

Strangely, whenever Alphys talked about her beloved science and theories, all her stutter and insecurities would dissolve in an instant.

 

“so then...we will remove all this and i will become normal again?” he asked with a somewhat pleading expression.

**“U-uh...s-sure...”** she answered, somewhat **un** sure.

“ok...i’ll see what i can do...” he looked back at his palm.

A feeling of dread and confusion was creeping into his soul. This...warmth...was scaring him to the bone. It was so new, so uncertain, it was changing him, he could feel it. It was too frightening...he had to get rid of it, he would never accept it, he could never accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> New Frisk is a fierce woman ;3 me likey!  
> Sans is being confused again, and we have a new term on the horizon...soul connection owo  
> Something is changing within our lazybones...
> 
> Find out more in the next chapter!  
> PS: if anyone wonders, Frisk's wardrobe is basically a copy of mine cuz....imagination XD 
> 
> REEEEEEEE~


	21. Connected souls

A heavy silence was filling up the room, only slight and quick taps could be heard on some laptop keyboards. 2 goat monsters were sitting at an office desk across each other, fully focused on their screens, typing vigorously.

The monster king couldn’t help it, as his eyes peeked slowly from underneath the laptop screen, catching a glimpse of his former queen’s concentrated look. He could only see her soft gaze and a bit of her furry nose, but it was enough to wake some faint beat within his soul. His cheeks felt hot now, and his typing became less intense when suddenly, she raised her eyes and locked her glance onto his for a brief moment.

It made them both flinch and look back at their screens in a matter of seconds, with slightly flushed expressions.

 

An awkward silence followed, but the goat lady decided to break it.

 

**“Asgore...thank you so much. I mean...agreeing to publish it was already more than enough, you didn’t have to help me with redaction as well...”** she looked to the side, slightly embarrassed.

He looked back at her with a soft glance.

 

**“Nonsense, I don’t have much work left anyways and it is a great opportunity to become your first reader!”** he gave her the most sincere smile, it made her blush faintly, burying her nose deeper into the device’s screen.

 

**“It’s...beautiful...”** he continued after a long pause, with a very soft tone.

The sudden words made her look straight at him with wide eyes.

 

**“Your book...it’s beautiful...it’s as if you are reading my mind about how I feel about humans and our situation...”** with those words, he looked directly into her eyes, with lots of affection and admiration.

Her aspect turned completely flustered now, but she didn’t look away for a good while. She hated to admit but...this gaze...she missed it a lot. She looked back at her screen, her eyes squinting slightly, trying to look as focused as ever.

**“Th-thank you...”** she uttered. The monster king just returned it with an affectionate smile and they both went back to working.

 

   Some time passed since they dived back into their intense concentration. He was starting to get quite tired as a yawn escaped his mouth. He stretched out his big arms and scratched the top of his fluffy ear funnily. She watched, the corners of her eyes arched slightly in amusement. He looked like such a big, fuzzy fluff-ball.

**“Asgore?”**

**“Hm..?”** he answered quickly, with a tired and casual tone.

**“Would you like to...spend some time together after work? Maybe...go out?”** she asked, slightly nervous.

The question took him completely aback, a wide, excited smile drew on his face.

 

**“R-really?!….I mean..”** he coughed, trying to look as casual and uninterested as possible **“Sure...”**

He looked to the side now, his cheeks gaining a red tint, his soul was thumping in excitement.

She smiled softly, she thought asking such things wouldn’t stir her up as much anymore...but she was wrong.

 

* * *

 

The bright sun was peeking through a small seam between the dark curtains. It forced the fish monster to to open her eyes lazily, with a sort of grumpy look, covering her gaze with her scaly hand.

For a second she just wanted to cover herself with the blanket and turn away when she noticed the yellow arm of her beloved lizard. She stopped in place for a second, it seemed that her sleepiness was fading now.

<<“she grabbed my wrist and i could...uh...feel her warmth?”>> she remembered a certain skeleton saying. She wondered now...does it feel different when she feels Alphys’ touch, or not.

The fish lady stretched out her arm, she pointed now her index finger over the lizard’s uncovered skin. Her hand looked as gentle as ever when she touched her lightly. Indeed...she could feel a particular warmth, but she needed to check more. She slid her finger delicately across her loved one’s arm, starting from her shoulder down to her elbow, it made the sleeping lizard twitch slightly as it was getting ticklish. She smiled, her expression full of affection and joy.

The fish monster slid her arm now around her lady’s waist and moved in closer. She aligned her entire body to her girlfriend’s back in a spooning position. She was much bigger, it looked like she was cradling a cute, sleeping lizard fetus with her entire body.

It felt even warmer now, she was sure...nobody feels like Alphys does.

She glanced at her lover’s neck for a second before pressing her blue, soft lips onto it, into the most tender and sweet kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

The phone rang loudly, breaking the chilling silence of the office room and causing a certain young woman to jump up on her chair. She put down some files she was looking through, the blue light from her computer’s screen was giving her face a sort of alien glow.

She grabbed the phone quickly, looking a bit bemused as she couldn’t recognize the number, but she answered nonetheless.

 

“H-hello, ambassador Frisk speaking.” she said a bit unsure, but trying to sound as official as possible.

 

“heya, ambassador, can i speak to frisk?”   
a skeleton’s voice could be heard on the other side, he had a sort of amused tone.

 

“S-sans!!” she exclaimed, baffled, it’s actually the very first time she gets a call from him.

 

“hey frisk, feeling _printer_ focused?..pft”

 

The joke made her giggle slightly.

“That...was pretty bad!”

 

“you still laughed...uh...anyways..”

His voice turned more serious now

“how ‘bout you meet me at the oak spot at lunch time?”

 

“Wh-what...” she uttered in pure shock.

“H-how come you want to see _me_ all of a sudden?”

 

“i uh..i need some help”

“please be there, ok?”

 

“Uhm...sure!” she answered completely bemused.

 

“great! see ya, bucko.”

he said quickly as if scared she would change her mind and closed the call.

 

She stayed like this, hearing constant, loud beeps, completely shocked.

Her face got coated in red slowly as she was starting to imagine all sorts of outcomes to the meeting. She shook her head vigorously to scare away any stupid thoughts.

<<Heh...as if Sans would ever look at me that way.>> she thought, putting down her phone and looking back at the previous files.

 

* * *

 

 

He was sitting under the oak tree, slightly slouched, it seemed like his usual spot now. The wind was chilling, despite the sun dominating the sky, it marked the fall’s approach.

 

She stepped into the grass carefully, her shoes were not very proper for this type or terrain as she came fresh out of the office.

She stopped at the sight of the blue hooded skeleton. She was still too far for him to notice, but she could make out a certain, confused sadness on his expression.

The young woman started approaching him cautiously. She was getting closer now, he looked straight at her all of a sudden, with a quick, animal like instinct, it made her flinch faintly. Finally she reached him and sat down next to him, her knees were stuck together as she moved them closer to her chest, her long, dark brown ponytail was fluttering in the wind.

“Hey, Sans, I am here now, what’s up?” she said, giving him the most joyful smile.

“heya, frisk, how’s work?” he asked casually, burying his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

“Oh well, boring as usual...we have so much paperwork, sometimes I feel like quitting!” she giggled with a pitiful look.

“ya know, searching for a new job is easy, you just have to look inside yourself, after all...it’s all about the _interview_!” he chuckled slightly, but looked at her now, searching for some kind of approval.

 

She looked back at him, trying to keep a serious look but it was pointless, she let out a loud, joyful laughter, holding her abdomen from slight pain.

“Oh god...where do you store them all?!!” she exclaimed.

“well..ya know, i’m pretty... _skullfull_..”he hit her with a wink now.

 

She burst into another laughter, tiny tears were forming now at the base of her shiny eyelashes. He watched, a feeling of pride and joy was taking over his soul.

Once she calmed down he continued, with a more serious look now, gazing down at the grass.

“frisk, something...weird is happening to me...”

“Something..weird?” she looked at him, bemusement on her aspect.

“yeah...i need your help to figure it out, can you?”

“S-sure...but how can I help?” she asked even more confused now.

He turned towards her, facing her now completely. With determination in his eyes he pronounced:

 

“hold your hand out, like this...” he raised his hand in mid air, showing her, she followed his movements with an extremely confused and unsure look.

“L-like this…?” she looked at him, one eyebrow raised, her tiny hand was in the air as well.

“yes, now...whatever i do, don't move your hand away, promise?” he pronounced, even more serious.

“Is this….is this some kind of prank?” she tightened her palm for a second.

“...promise?” his gaze was filled with a faint sadness as he insisted, it made her soften as she unclenched her dainty hand.

 

He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

As soon as he opened them, he reached his bony hand towards hers, slowly. The skeleton poked the middle of her soft palm with his index finger, with an extremely focused look. His aspect became slightly frightened now, it was back...the warmth was back...again!

He wondered now, would it travel with his finger? He slowly started sliding his finger across her palm back and forth, it made it tremble slightly, the confusion on her face was slowly shifting to fluster.

The warmth was still there, it was following his finger submissively and was getting only stronger. He slid the tip of his index finger up onto hers, he then connected the rest of his fingers with hers, it baffled him, each and every one of them were feeling the heat now. It was flowing through his hand like an endless stream of invisible energy.

Her hand started trembling more now, she looked to the side completely flustered. She took a dry gulp, her cheeks were now coated in a bright red tint.

He could’ve stopped now but...the feeling was...too good.

The skeleton intertwined his fingers with hers, gently and grasped her hand with slight firmness. Their palms were now touching each other, pressed against each other tightly. His look softened, he could feel more of it, surprisingly, he wasn’t scared of it anymore, on the contrary, it was giving him a strong feeling of...happiness? His cheeks were suddenly getting a faint, blue hue.

She looked at him now, confused, her entire face was rosy and her heart was beating out of her chest. She decided to accept it, as some joy was making it’s way into her soul.

The young woman let her fingers fold onto his hand and tightened her grip.

The feeling got stronger now, overwhelming actually, he glanced at her, only to find a beautiful, flushed face, with a gaze full of affection and desire. The corners of his grin drooped slightly, his eyes closed lazily, halfway, his expression was giving out a certain...euphoria. For a moment...he wanted to return the gaze, he wanted to look at her with the same yearning...he wanted to feel more of it, but...he had to return to reality.

 

His signature, deadpan grin returned to his face as he quickly snatched his hand away.

She looked at him with shock, her hand was still frozen in mid-air. Her smile faded now as she took on a somewhat disappointed and pleading look. Her lips parted slightly about to question him when…

 

“thanks, frisk, you helped me a lot!” he said shortly and got up.

“welp, see ya” he started walking away quickly, not letting her say a word.

 

She looked at her hand for a few minutes, still trying to comprehend what just happened. The young lady hugged her knees tightly to her chest and let out a disappointed sigh.

 

* * *

 

**“S-so...how did it go?”** a certain lizard monster asked, fixing up her glasses.

Next to her, a fish monster with an extremely interested look was sitting. They were both looking at a blue hooded, slightly frightened skeleton.

 

“i uh...figured it...i think it’s only frisk...” he answered, recalling the earlier events with slight embarrassment.

**“Sans...you think? A-are you 100% sure?”** she insisted when suddenly, he got up and approached the fish monster.

He grabbed onto both of her hands in an instant, it made her flinch.

 

**“PUNK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!”** she exclaimed, completely angered.

 

“nothing here...” he dismissed the fish monster’s anger and turned to the lizard.

She looked at him with fear and a slight fluster, anticipating the moment. He grabbed onto her hands as well, it made her squirm and blush.

“nothing here either...” he continued, hiding his hands again in the comfort of his pockets.

“so yeah, i am 100% sure” the skeleton said shortly with a deadpan expression.

 

**“Oh wow!!!”** the lizard monster jumped up in excitement **“Your souls are connected! Now I can finally prove my theory!”**

He gave her the most confused an frightened look.

“how’s that?”

 

She fixed her glasses slightly and took on a very focused aspect.   
**“You constantly think of her right?”**

 

“y-yes...” he looked to the side now, slightly ashamed.

 

**“She’s the only one that makes you feel something?”** she continued, more excited.

 

“yes...” the skeleton was looking a bit worried now, starting to understand where this was going.

 

**“Do you sometimes...see her in your sleep, or have weird...visions of her?”**

 

“yes...” he now looked into nothing, shock and worry intensifying on his aspect.

 

The lizard monster clasped her hands in excitement, she then took on a very focused look, pointing upwards.

**“This, is what I call soul connection.”**

**“You see, when 2 certain souls meet, sometimes, their energy locks onto one another, and they start sharing a sort of...wave. This is why once they connect, the 2 individuals are drawn to each other, they just seem like they can’t be apart, at least not for long. Sometimes, if they are very far, they start to share visions, some might dismiss them as plain memories, but I consider them a sort of...backlash. The souls try to reconnect, for that, an insane amount of energy is used, the visions in my opinion are the aftermath. This is why, after experiencing such a phenomenon, the individuals feel drained...as if their soul left for an uncertain period of time...”**

The skeleton’s face turned to complete shock. Everything she was saying...it was an exact description of what he’s been feeling ever since he met Frisk.

**“I’ve been researching this for years, i’ve seen this specific connection in a lot of couples, including me and Undyne...”** she looked at her loved one with a faint blush on her cheeks **“These souls..it’s like...they are destined to be together, and nothing can break their bond. Now, you proved this connection exists, moreover, it can exist between monsters and humans!! This is amazing!!** ” she exclaimed in excitement.

 

He now looked completely baffled. He took a step backwards, his body positioning itself into a defensive stance. His frightened gaze kept switching between the fish monster and the lizard one, nervously.

“n-no...this can’t be...” he uttered in pure shock.

 

The lizard monster raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**“S-sans, you don’t understand...this is amazing! If we get to scan your soul, we can also pinpoint when you 2 first connected. This will finally prove that humans and monsters can live together in harmony, that our souls are not different! It will change the world’s view!”**

“n-no!” he exclaimed, taking both of the ladies aback “not me and frisk...it can’t be...it never will!!” with those words he suddenly turned away and rushed out the door.

The girls looked at each other in pure shock and confusion.

 

   As he was running, a thousand thoughts were circling around in his skull. There is no connection, it can’t be, Frisk is nothing but a good friend. This was too much, he knew he shouldn’t have let her back into his life, she was changing him, it was frightening him to the bone...yet…

He suddenly stopped in place, he looked at his palm, recalling the pleasant warmth it felt earlier that day, he then remembered that beautiful face, the woman that gave him that euphoric feeling. His expression softened...he..sort of...wanted more?

 

<<no!>> he thought, shaking his skull and clenching his fist <<i am done!>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow, though one! 
> 
> Some cuteness is happening.   
> We are so in a shoujo manga, i hope you enjoy XD 
> 
> What do you think of the soul connection theory?   
> It certainly made a lazybones even more conflicted, i hope he sorts it out in the next chapters ;3   
> Comments and kudos are welcome, by the way! 
> 
> See ya! ~OwO~


	22. Tenderness and envy

The park was full of monsters, sitting on benches, chatting. Some cute couples were taking a walk. A cat lady was passing by with a baby carriage, her tail swinging from side to side, there was a certain pride and joy on her expression. 

Everything looked so lively, despite the leaves turning to rust on the trees, the cold wind ripping them away one after another.

 

The goat lady was sitting down on one of those many benches, her soft paws were intertwined, laying gently on her lap. She would raise her nose up, taking a deep breath whenever she would catch a glimpse of the sunlight between the branches.

The monster king sitting next was looking to the side a bit nervously, he wasn’t wearing his majesty’s usual outfit, just a purple t-shirt, covered by a long, gray coat and some black pants. No matter how casual he tried to look, his long, pointy horns and fluffy ears peeking through a blonde, majestic mane were definitely turning heads.

 

**“I missed this place...”** the goat lady pronounced with a sigh. Her gaze was soft and she had a pleased smile on her face.

It made the monster king look at her with affection.

**“The human cities are so dull, full of concrete walls and vehicles, sometimes I didn’t even get to see the sun.”**

 

He smiled at her with slight pity.

**“Indeed, this place is quite pleasant but...”** he looked down for a moment with sadness **“What’s the point of seeing the sun every day, when there’s no one to share that with...”**

The goat lady glanced at him, expressing a surprised sadness.

**“A-asgore...”**

 

**“Oh I mean...”** he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. **“Oh look, what are those kids doing?!”** he suddenly exclaimed trying to change the subject.

Her gaze was now fixed on 3 children. 2 monster kids looked like they were bullying a human one. The little girl was crying, the view certainly woke some revolted feelings within his soul.

The goat monster got up and walked towards them. She watched from a distance, slightly bemused. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like he was scolding them slightly, only that it didn’t work very well, since the 2 kids just laughed at him and ran away. He touched his forehead with his paw in disappointment, then lowered down to look at the little human girl. She was rubbing her eyes with tiny hands, he ruffled her hair softly, probably telling her not to cry but it wasn’t going well.

Suddenly, he pulled a paper golden flower out of his pocket and handed it to her with a big, sincere smile. The crying stopped immediately, she smiled instead, completely mesmerized by the gift. His expression softened in relief when suddenly she laughed and pulled onto his fluffy ear, it made his head tilt softly and an “ouch!” could be heard. The goat lady giggled at the scene. The girl ran away happily and he stood that way for a second, surprised, before getting up with a smile.

He was walking back towards her now, with a slightly embarrassed look. Her gaze was fixated on him, he had a slow, tough walk, his broad shoulders were slouching slightly as he was about to hide his paws into the pockets of his coat. As she was examining him, her cheeks gained a slight flush, her eyes widened when he caught her gaze, it make her look away in a matter of seconds.

He sat back down, resting his elbows on his knees.

**“I um...I'm not very good with kids.”** he chuckled, with a saddened tone.

She giggled gently now, covering her mouth with her paw slightly.

**“I wouldn’t say so! I remember Asriel was always happy when he would spend time with you.”** she said with a smile, when suddenly, she realized the severity of her words and gasped. She looked slightly frightened at him, but her gaze was met by 2 very sad looking goat eyes.

**“I...i’m sorry Asgore it felt so...natural...”** she looked down, ashamed.

 

The sadness on his expression shifted to pity and he suddenly grasped her paw with his. It took her aback, while he looked at her with affection.

**“I...miss him too...a lot.”** he uttered with a sad, deep tone.

It made her look at him, her eyes were being hazed by a veil of tears. The view made him get nervous slightly, he truly didn’t want to make her cry.

 

**“Asgore...”** she suddenly let out, with a determined look, scaring her tears away **“Sh-sow me how to make those flowers, they look very nice...”**

**“O-oh?”** he looked at her now, faintly surprised.

**“Sure!”** he continued, taking a few golden papers from his pocket and presenting them to her.

**“I learned this from a human book, I think they call it...origami?”** he now gained a very focused look as he was starting to show how to fold the paper.

She watched with a sort of, motherly, admiring gaze.

**“So, you fold it here...then here...”** he continued, his paws were moving swiftly.

**“And...you get this!”** he presented a beautifully folded golden flower, it made her awe and gasp.

 

**“Here...”** the monster king handed her a piece of golden paper **“You try now!”** he looked at her with anticipation.

She looked down at her hands now and started folding the paper, slightly unsure of herself.

 

**“So uh….like this?”**

**“No, no, here...”** he said with a soft tone, then, placing his big paws over hers, he gently started guiding her fingers, starting to fold the paper properly using her paws. Her face turned completely red now, his touch was so warm and full of tenderness…

He didn’t notice much as he was focused on the origami. His look was so concentrated that the tip of his tongue would escape his mouth slightly, touching at his upper lip in a funny manner and his eyebrows would furrow.

She spaced out through the entire teaching, if she tried making the flower right now she would be just as oblivious.

**“Done!”** he stated with an excited voice. He gently cupped her paws into his which caused her to hold the beautiful flower a bit upwards, as if she was showing it off.

The movement only intensified her fluster as she gazed right at him with red tinted cheeks.

He looked back, his eyes widened in surprise, realizing suddenly that he might have stepped over boundaries, but he didn’t want to let go. His gaze filled with affection and desire, he was looking at her, his eyes were trying to express something the words could not. They approached each other slowly, unwillingly, but a sudden nose bump made them quickly let go of each other with intensely flustered aspects…

 

* * *

 

 

A skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, some loose, black shorts and fluffy home slippers was walking lazily on the streets of Monster City. His hands were buried deep into the comfort of his pockets and his grin was as wide as ever.

He was looking forward to having his lovely break over at Grillby’s when a strange sight made him stop in place with a bemused expression.

In front of him, waiting at a pedestrian crossing was a very familiar looking young lady. She was wearing her office suit as always, holding a briefcase, but this time she wasn’t alone. She was giving joyful smiles and laughs to a very tall, blonde man. He was wearing a black suit as well, though his tie was very loose and his shirt was tucked halfway. The sun was giving his hair a golden, splendid sheen and his green eyes were emanating affection as he laid his hand softly on her shoulder. The movement make him flinch, his gaze took on a concerned look.

They were awfully close, she was laughing at him with such pleasure...just as she does at the sound of his stupid jokes…

An uneasy feeling was creeping into his soul, he tightened his hands slightly inside his pockets and fastened his pace towards them.

 

Her laughter was getting louder and closer when suddenly:

“heya frisk!” he said shortly, raising a hand in a greeting manner right behind the 2.

It made her jump up, the man standing next just looked at the skeleton, slightly surprised. 

 

“Sans! You startled me, haha!” she averted her gaze a bit embarrassed.

“yeah...you jumped right outta your skin...pft” he let out a faint chuckle and the woman giggled, relaxing slightly. The man she was with let out a “pft” as well, trying to contain his laughter.

 

“oh...so this is the skeleton you talked about so much...” the blonde man said, squinting his eyes with a cunning expression. She blushed slightly at the sound of the words.

The blue hooded skeleton looked up at the tall man with a slightly terrifying grin. He reached out his bony hand.

 

“hi, i’m sans, sans the skeleton” he pronounced with a deadpan look.

“hi sans, I am trevor, trevor the human” he shook his hand and smiled, though his eyes were still a bit narrow.

“so, you’re a human huh...” he looked to the side “that’s hilarious...”

“ _tibia_ honest, not as hilarious as being a skeleton!” he returned the saying with a sly grin.

The pun took him aback, he didn’t even laugh, as he hid his hand back into his pocket.

“heh...good one...” he said dully.

 

The young woman was starting to feel uncomfortable. It felt like some weird, envious sparks were being exchanged between the 2.

 

“frisk...can i talk to you for a second?” he addressed her, though still looking at the young man with a suspicious glare.

“M-me?!” she uttered in complete shock “S-sure. Uh...Trevor go ahead, I'll catch up with you!”

The green eyed man looked at her with confusion but left soon enough.

 

   The skeleton grabbed her wrist all of a sudden and took her to a more secluded place next to a tall building wall. The woman looked at him in pure shock and puzzlement. As they were walking he could feel the warmth coming back to his palm, he closed his eyes slightly, but remained determined. They now reached the desired spot.

 

“frisk...who is that guy?” he asked, crossing his arms defensively and looking to the side.

“Oh uh, Trevor? He’s a very good friend from school, he’s helping me on some human-monster cases, he’s a licensed diplomat like me.” she answered a bit unsure, it felt like she was being interrogated.

“i..don’t like him...he seems...fishy...” he narrowed his gaze at her.

“What do you mean, Sans, we’ve been friends for almost 6 years now. I know him better than most people do and I trust him.” she answered with a resolution in her voice.

The words did not please him, he could feel a slight pain piercing through his soul.

“he...is so...i don’t trust him, stop talking to him!” he raised his voice slightly and clenched his fists, looking at her with a sort of frustrated anger.

The words took her completely aback, she inspected his face with pure shock from underneath her lashes, then...the bafflement turned to slight annoyance, she let out a deep sigh.

 

“Sans...first off, it’s been 10 years, it’s time to start trusting humans a little bit more, don’t you think?

Second, what is happening to you? One moment you completely ignore me and don’t care about my life, and the next second you ask me to come to the oak spot and do...weird stuff to me...” she blushed slightly before continuing “th-then you act all defensive over a good friend of mine...” she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow “Sans the skeleton, what is the matter with you?”

The question took him by surprise instantly. He just realized he stepped out of the line unknowingly not once...but twice. A weird knot appeared in his throat, he kept silent, he couldn’t understand himself why he is doing this, why he’s acting in such a manner.

She sighed again, deeply, knowing that she will most likely never get an answer from him, at least not an honest one. She raised her hand towards her forehead and said with a tired voice:

“Anyways...i am going to work now, take care, Sans.” with those words she turned away, her long ponytail swished in the air, she was now departing from him.

He raised a hand in a pleading manner as if he could stop her. Seeing his slightly trembling, bony hand in mid-air he quickly retracted it back into his pocket. He looked down now, with fear on his expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Oh wow, Tori and Gorey might be the cutest couple in the world!!! -yeeps like a teenage fangirl- 
> 
> Is that...jealousy i sense in the lazybones? =v=   
> Look out for the next chapters!  
> I hope you are doing well, yeah you, who is reading this <3 
> 
> ~O3O~


	23. Acceptance

_“BROTHER? ARE YOU HOME?!”_ a surprised, skeleton’s voice rang from the kitchen. He started rushing towards the hall as soon as he heard the door closing. He found his older brother at the entrance with an exhausted look.

  
_“WHAT HAPPENED, BROTHER? NOT MANY CUSTOMERS TODAY?”_ he now looked at him slightly bemused.

“hey paps...” the shorter skeleton answered quickly as he started moving towards the couch with a lazy pace, his brother followed.

 

He flopped down with a sigh, resting his elbows on his knees, his forehead was now supported by his palms. His younger brother couldn’t help but notice his tired, slightly sad look, as he sat down next to him with a concerned expression.

There was silence for a moment, Papyrus could not decide whether he should pry or not, recalling that one awful fight. He then clenched his fists with determination about to start questioning when suddenly…

“paps...i need your help...” the blue hooded skeleton uttered with half a voice.

_“A-AH...”_ it took him completely by surprise...for once, his brother spoke up first, and it actually looked like he was starting to open up.

With a slight defensive look, expecting an exasperating pun at each second, he asked:

_“WHAT’S WRONG, BROTHER?”_

“i am...confused...” he shivered lightly before continuing “ever since frisk came back...no...actually ever since she left, i’ve been having a lot of weird things happening to me...”

_“WEIRD THINGS?”_ the tall skeleton tilted his skull in confusion.

“yeah...like...weird visions of her, nightmares, memories, i don’t know what they are...but things started getting worse once she came back…” he let out a heavy sigh. His brother moved in a bit closer with a worried look.

“every time i see her...i get...so many mixed up feelings, i’ve never felt so many things at once...” he paused for a moment

“i feel like i want to see her...all the time...but also i want to resent her, i want her gone from my life...” the words made the other skeleton look with surprise now.

“and also...every time she touches me...i feel warmth...”

 

_“W-WARMTH? BUT...BROTHER….WE HAVE NO...”_

“skin...i know papyrus...” he interrupted him, peeking at him with one, fearful, confused eye.

“but...every time, this warmth comes back, and only with her…”

He looked at his brother now, revealing a frightened and frustrated aspect.

“bro...paps...what should i do?”

 

The question baffled his younger brother completely. How did he change so much. His brother who always hides everything, especially his feelings, suddenly spoke so honest. He’s never been so sincere...he’s never asked him for help, with anything. But now, when he finally did, he has no way to help.

Papyrus looked down, somewhat ashamed.

_“BROTHER, I AM SORRY...I DON’T THINK I CAN HELP. I NEVER EXPERIENCED SUCH THINGS...”_ he let out a heavy sigh _“BUT, I DO KNOW WHO MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP...”_

The shorter skeleton now looked at his brother with a desperate and pleading gaze.

 

_“WE BOTH KNOW ONE THING, FRISK IS AT THE CORE OF THESE….PROBLEMS! THEREFORE, YOU NEED TO TALK TO HER, YOU NEED TO TELL HER EVERYTHING YOU JUST TOLD ME AND THEN, I AM SURE THAT YOU BOTH WILL FIGURE THIS OUT!”_ he glanced at his brother with a spark in his eyes, his fists clenched in determination.

The other skeleton looked down, scared.

 

“i...don’t know if i can...”

 

_“OF COURSE YOU CAN, SANS! YOU ARE THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CANNOT DO!”_ he hit him with a big, decided smile. The sight made his grin widen as he took on an expression full of admiration and affection.

“you are so cool...bro...”

 

* * *

 

He walked again, lazily, looking into the ground with a heavy expression, hands buried in the comfort of his pockets as always. Only this time, he was walking on grass, slightly withered, the cute field flowers were starting to fade now. He looked up, seeing a thin woman’s figure in the distance, her long skirt fluttering gently, she was trying to get a hold of her dark brown, long hair as it was being messed by the wind. He couldn’t help but stop and stare for a moment. Why...why is that this specific, tiny woman, can stir him up so badly.

He shook his skull quickly and fastened his pace now, getting closer to her. He approached her now, but she seemed too focused on feeling the breeze, it was giving her some sort of peace.

He couldn’t help it, he slid his gaze all over her, from head to toes. The beautiful, knee long, teal colored, flared dress was accentuating her dainty figure perfectly. She was wearing a soft, pink, knitted cardigan on top and a thick, fuzzy, blue scarf, as it was getting late into the fall.

She suddenly felt a stare piercing right through her from the right, she turned to him with a smile, making him flinch and look away instantly.

 

“Hey Sans!”

“h-hey..frisk..” he said shortly taking a seat underneath the tree, crossing his legs and grabbing at his ankles in a sort of meditating position.

She looked at him with slight suspicion, before sitting down herself, arranging the skirt from underneath while doing so. Her back was supported by the tree trunk while her legs were neatly spread across the grass.

 

“So, any more, weird...things you want to do to me today?” she asked with a slight smirk.

“n-no...nothing like that will happen, ever again...” he answered, looking down.

The words made her slightly sad and disappointed...she did joke around, but the truth was that she enjoyed it, lots, and she would want more…

 

“frisk i….i need to talk to you...” he continued, fully serious. The corners of his grin sagged slightly and his eyes were staring into nothing.

<<Wow...>> she though <<Is this really Sans? He wants to talk???>> then looked at him, trying really hard to disguise the shock on her expression.

 

The skeleton sighed deeply and continued.

“i...have this...friend...” he looked to the side now, slightly ashamed “she makes me feel...a lot of...mixed up feelings...uh...”

Her gaze turned towards him, full of interest.

 

“when i see her...i want to uh...hold her...she gives me a strong, warm feeling...” he paused for a moment, unsure if he could continue.

“sometimes i have weird...uh…dreams of her, i don’t know if they are dreams...and every time i see her i...can’t help but notice...how beautiful she is...”

The words pierced right through the woman’s heart. She looked away, pained, her eyelashes were getting a slight sheen, yet she managed to hold it in.

Did he come here for a love life advice? If so...it was extremely cruel.

 

“when she talks to me...when we touch...my soul just trembles...it never did that before, i never felt this way before...and when…” he gulped, his hand clenched into a fist slightly “when i see her around other guys i….a sort of...anger takes over me, i can’t bear it...”

“frisk...” he looked straight at her now, his gaze was pleading “please...help me...wh-what is it that i’m feeling?”

 

She looked into his eyes, completely surprised and bemused, she then averted her gaze quickly, trying to hide her pain behind a fake smile.

“I...i think it is called...liking someone...” she pronounced quietly, hiding her saddened gaze underneath her bangs.

He looked at her even more confused now “liking? but…i like a lot of people, like, take paps for example!”

“Pft...” she let out, then she giggled softly “Dummy...you are more innocent than you look..” she averted her gaze, trying really hard not to burst out in laughter. The puzzlement on his expression intensified now.

 

“I meant um….liking someone..romantically.” she blushed slightly as she spoke those words.

“r-romantically?” he tilted his skull in confusion.

She looked at him, giving him another giggle, baffled at the pure innocence he was emanating. He’s lived so many more years than her in this world, he knows so much more...but when it came to sentiments...to love, he knew nothing.

“Yes, Sans, romantically.” she adjusted herself on her spot and faced him with a more focused look. “It’s when, you like a person, just like you would a friend, but the feeling is much stronger. You want to hold them in your arms, you want to be with them all the time. You want to uh...kiss them?” she blushed at that one “Share every moment of your life together. You think of them all the time...”

The confusion on his aspect turned to surprise now, suddenly, a faint tint of blue rushed to his cheeks.

“You got someone like that on your mind?” she asked, smiling, not sure if she wanted to know, not sure if she could handle anymore pain than this…

 

“y-yeah….you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeeeeee!!
> 
> Cliffhanger much!!  
> Oh god, i love how innocent the bonehead is <3   
> Papyrus was a great help :3 what an awesome brother! 
> 
> What do you think Frisk's reaction is going to be? ;3   
> Can't wait to read your comments on it OWO 
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	24. True feelings?

The young woman looked at the skeleton that managed to stir everything inside her soul, with pure shock. She couldn’t understand what was happening. Was this a dream? Did she hear wrong??!

“Wh-what…?” is all she could utter, completely perplexed.

 

He gained some more courage, finally realizing everything, finally understanding what he truly feels. He moved in on her with an extremely determined look, his palms thumped onto the ground strongly.

“it’s you frisk!” he said,sort of excited but also slightly flustered“that woman...it’s you...everything i described, every little feeling, you wake that inside me, only you!” he exclaimed at her now, as if a major revelation has taken over.

Suddenly...at the sound of those words, continuous streams of tears started pouring down her cheeks. She froze in place, only the wetness from her eyes would come down in strong waves, falling onto the ground.

The view took him completely aback, his expression turned to extreme sadness an fear.

“f-frisk...what happened...why are you...”

He didn’t even manage to finish his sentence as she got up in an instant, sobbing, trying to wipe off her tears as best as possible but they just kept coming. He got up as well, in a matter of seconds, his expression was so desperate, he was holding his hands in mid air, not knowing what to do to ameliorate this situation, he couldn’t bear to see her tears, he never could, how could he upset her so deeply?!

 

She clenched her tiny fists, looking at him now, not only sadness but anger, frustration were present on her aspect as well while the tears just kept streaming in new waves. Her lips trembled, as if she was about to give him a huge piece of her mind, but…

All she did was turn away. It shocked him even more. She stood like this for a moment, her fists trembling. She took one, unsure step forwards and unexpectedly, she started walking away.

 

The baffled skeleton looked at the scene, a thousand thoughts started circling his brain and even more feelings were piercing his soul. For a second, he wanted to give up...like he always did, but…

He clenched his fists hard, his gaze was now almost angered, decided. He took one step forwards as she was about to walk further away and grabbed her wrist, aggressively. She let out a loud gasp as she was swirled around and her back was now hit against the tree trunk.

She let out a faint whimper, but he did not budge, his hands were now gripping her soft shoulders firmly, as he was pressing her against the tree bark with an angered and desperate look.

 

“n-no...you can’t do this to me...n-not now...” he let out, with a trembling half voice. His eyes were fixated on her, they were wide, his vision shaking slightly from the overwhelming sadness and rage. She looked at him with slight fear.

“when…when i finally decide to open up!!! when i finally realize my true feelings!!! you cannot just turn your back on me!!! you cannot run away, frisk!!!!!!” he yelled at her, letting out all the frustration and confusion bottled up for so many years, his eye sockets were now being filled with tears.

She just looked at him, trembling slightly, she had nothing to say. The silence enraged him.

 

“is this what i’m supposed to feel??!!!! is this what it’s supposed tofeel like?!!! tell me frisk!!!” he screamed now, completely out of his mind, shaking her vigorously by her shoulders.

“YOU IDIOT!!!” she suddenly yelled back, tears appearing on her expression again. His eye sockets hollowed out from the abruptness, but he didn’t let go.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN FEELING ALL THESE YEARS FOR YOU, HUH?!!!” she gasped for air in between sobs, her expression completely vexed. “HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME??!! WHEN YOU JUST THREW ME AWAY!!! ALL THESE YEARS I BOTTLED UP THESE SAME EXACT FEELINGS, KNOWING THAT THEY WILL NEVER BE ACCEPTED!!!! KNOWING THAT I WON’T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO TELL YOU, EVER!!” she let out a wheeze as too many emotions were making her breathing difficult. She was weeping now, loudly, like a child, frustrated, angered, pained.

 

He looked at her completely shocked, suddenly removing his firm grip on her and moving one step backwards. He grabbed at his skull with his right hand, perplexed. A strong feeling of guilt and shame took over him.

“f-frisk...” he uttered…

“FORGET IT!” she yelled once more.

The young woman was now a complete mess, she covered her face ashamed, crying. She stormed off as quick as she could, leaving him alone with a pained expression.

 

He froze this way for quite a while, replaying the scene over and over again inside his skull. He then flopped down on the ground with an exhausted, disappointed aspect. He grabbed a patch of grass, tightening it within his fist and ripped it right off, throwing it out in the wind with anger and frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

A loud knock rang through the hallway.

**“S-sans?”** an unsure, baffled lizard monster pronounced, while standing in the doorway, looking at a very familiar skeleton.

He looked back, his eye sockets were full of fear, faint tears would gather at their bottom. He was trembling slightly, while having his blue hood up and his arms crossed onto each other, as if he was freezing.

A sudden shock took over her expression, she’s never seen him so...distressed...ever.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, her voice softened.

**“C-come in...”**

 

   They moved inside now and sat down in the same living room. He still had his hood up, his body was tensed, giving out defensiveness and fear. The lizard lady looked at him with lots of concern when the silence was broken by a very excited, smiling fish monster entering the room.

**“Hey punk! You’re back!!”** she exclaimed with enthusiasm and a wide smile.

The grin quickly faded from her face as she started to notice the tension filling the room, her girlfriend’s worried stare and her friend’s fearful look.

**“Wh-what happened?”** she pronounced, excitement leaving her tone. She then sat down next to her lady and crossed her leg on top of the other.

 

“i uh...” he hesitated, recalling faint memories of a distressed, saddened young woman.

“al….let’s do the scan...” he suddenly pronounced, his gaze pierced right through her with a strong determination.

It took both of the ladies aback, yet the lizard one jumped up in excitement.

 

**“R-really??!!”** she exclaimed, she now looked around, turning a few times on her spot. She was so thrilled, she didn’t even know where to start.

**“C-come downstairs, both of you.”**

 

* * *

 

The basement had a very secretive, futuristic kind of feel to it. It looked like a very modernized, harsh laboratory, with white tiles on the walls and a bunch of screens with movement activated entries.

They entered a big room divided in 2. One small room, with a big control panel, designed for viewing into the bigger one. The larger room was a very spacious chamber, with white, sterile looking walls, in the middle - a big, round scanning device was present, embracing a long, examining bed.

The lizard monster turned towards the skeleton and the fish lady with a somewhat proud look on her face. She would expect him to be at least a little bit surprised, considering that he’s never been in this basement lab of hers, but he was looking as casual as always, as if it was completely ordinary to have a laboratory underneath your house.

 

**“S-so, this is the soul scanning room.”** she pronounced, fixing up the glasses on her nose, having a somewhat proud tone. They now entered the scanning room. She pointed slightly with her hand at the bed.

**“Y-you would have to take off your hoodie and lay here. Th-the way it works is that the scanning head will turn on, and hover over your body, it will start releasing certain energy waves, of different frequencies, once it establishes your soul frequency and wavelength it will start reading it. A soul connection is a very powerful, once in a lifetime phenomenon, therefore it leaves a huge mark on one’s soul’s data.”**

As she was speaking, the fish monster listened in pure confusion, half of the words she was spitting out were completely alien to her ears. The skeleton - on the contrary, had an extremely focused, and understanding look, some admiration was peeking through.

**“Therefore, we can find out approximately when this connection occurred, by estimating the age of the soul mark. Don’t worry, I tried this on myself and Undyne as well, the machine is completely safe.”**

 

At the sound of the words, and the way she was speaking, his grin’s corners perked up. He now looked at her with a sort of interested gaze. She’s always loved biology, she was a true genius, she’s done so much in this world, achieved so many noble things. He, on the other hand, despite being always passionate about physics (he could never explain why) never truly followed this passion. Maybe because he was scared, or maybe he just liked to give up even before starting, who knows…

**“O-ok then, let’s proceed, we’ll be in the control panel room, just on the other side. You’ll be able to hear my voice through the scanner’s sound system.”**

He nodded silently, taking off his hoodie and handing it to the fish monster. They both left quickly. He breathed in, with slight worry, not knowing what this scanning will reveal, but he was ready now, ready to do anything to ease the pain he inflicted on her, he wouldn’t give up anymore.

The skeleton laid on the examine bed and released a deep sigh. Suddenly, he could hear the lizard lady’s voice, it made him flinch faintly.

**“Ok Sans, can you hear me?”** the device was changing her pitched voice slightly.

“yes.” he answered shortly.

**“Ok, I will turn the scanner on.”** with those words, he could hear a sudden power up sound, it somewhat reminded him of his gaster blasters, when they would charge up their blaster energy for a shot.

**“Now the scanning will start, if you feel a faint vibration within your chest don’t worry, it is completely normal. But uh...please say if it starts getting uncomfortable, or you feel any pain.”**

The words made him a little bit more nervous, he closed his eyes, trying to ward off any bad thoughts.

 

“ok...” he answered with a deep tone.

 

A few seconds passed and the scanner started slowly moving, hovering over his head, going slowly towards his chest. It’s mechanical joints were giving out weird, silent screeches. As soon as it reached his chest he opened his eyes, in a sort of surprised manner. He could feel a weird, sudden vibration within his soul. For some reason it was starting to wake some faint memories inside his skull unwillingly. At first, he fought them, but then quickly gave in.

He could see a tiny, dark brown haired girl, walking through some chilling woods, towards a big bridge. The memory quickly turned to Frisk’s face, crying the other day then intertwined with a fun visit at Grillby’s, where her fries were completely dunked into ketchup, a skeleton sitting next chuckled faintly. The memories were strong, many, but they would pass through his brain at such speed, that he could barely distinct them at this point. He clenched his fists tightly on the surface of the bed. He had to endure it, he needed to know the truth.

 

The 2 ladies at the control panel watched the computer screen with extremely focused looks. Suddenly, the lizard monster gasped, it took the fish one standing next slightly aback, she looked now completely worried.

**“S-sans, I think we are done, I will stop scanning now.”** she pronounced through the microphone with a somewhat unsure tone.

He let out a deep, relieved sigh as the device retracted to it’s former position and turned off with a slow, fading, pitched sound.

The skeleton got up and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the white floor, slightly exhausted. The 2 ladies entered now, the fish monster handed his hoodie back, while the lizard one started talking in her science language, he was putting his blue hoodie back on in the meantime.

**“S-so...it seems like your mark is actually quite old, it’s uh...i haven’t seen one so old before...”** she looked down for a moment in puzzlement, then fixed her glasses again **“B-but then again, I scanned only 2 souls prior to yours.”**

The skeleton looked up at her, slightly concerned.

**“S-sans...your connection soul mark...it’s...almost 11 years old...”** she pronounced, completely confused.

His expression turned to shock as he looked at her, his eyes almost hollow.

**“Th-that means...”**

“our souls...connected as soon as we met each other...in the underground...” he continued, interrupting the lizard lady, his voice was quiet, slightly trembling in shock.

 

He grabbed at his skull with his right hand and looked into nothing.

His mind recalled a very faint memory of him shaking a tiny girl’s hand at a big bridge in the underground, pranking her with a whoopie cushion.

 

**“Wait wait wait!”** the fish monster suddenly exclaimed with confusion **“You are telling me, that the bonehead’s soul, and Frisk’s, connected right when she appeared in the underground?”**

**“It seems like it...”** she answered to her lady, still astonished.

 

“n-no wonder...” he continued with half of a voice, still looking down. The sudden utters caused the ladies too look straight at him now.

“no wonder i’ve been feeling and acting so weird ever since she appeared...” his glance now turned to complete sadness and pain.

“poor frisk…she had to endure all this...all alone, I hurt her so much...all these years..”

 

**“Punk! What did you do to her?!!!”** the fish monster suddenly demanded an answer with an angered look.

“i pushed her away...i hurt her feelings...i need to see her...now!” he got up in an instant with a pained look.

**“W-wait, Sans, you still need to...”**

 

He clenched his fists and summoned an immense amount of blue energy around himself. His eye flared up, he looked at the 2 shocked ladies with the most determined gaze, before fading into nothingness, causing a big air-wave to mess up their hair and clothing.

 

**“...r-recover….”** the lizard finished her sentence with a completely astonished face, holding her hand in mid air.

 

* * *

 

  She was laying on her bed, in her old, cozy room again. She was on her side, examining the picture in the frame present on the nightstand. The tiny girl looked so happy in it, so carefree. It made her eyes tear up a bit, she let out a tired, heavy sigh.

 

**“F-frisk...dear?”** a very concerned, goat mother’s voice rang behind the door.

“Yeah..?” she answered really faint.

**“You have a uh...visitor.”** with those words she opened the door slowly. The woman laying down didn’t budge, her expression did not shift, as she was laying away from the door.

 

**“I will...leave you to it...”** she said softly and quietly to the guest in question, then, a silent door closing sound could be heard, after it...silence.

She did not move at all, she didn’t want to look at anything, see anything…

 

“heya, frisk...” a deep, sad voice decided to break the quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeeeew -wipes sweat from forehead- 
> 
> Looots of drama in this one. Poor, little Frisk, the frustration she bottled up all these years finally got to her.   
> Aaand a bit of science mambo-jumbo from our lovely Alphys, i hope you don't mind <3 
> 
> I am craving to see your feedback on this one!!! *O* 
> 
> Have fun!


	25. Bond

The voice did not make her flinch in the slightest, nor made her turn and face the source of it. She was tired, sad, drained from all emotions and tears. She had nothing left...or so she felt.

The silence followed for around a minute or so, then, she felt a soft but sudden movement on her mattress. The blue hooded skeleton sat down gently on the other edge of the bed. His back facing hers, he clasped his hands together and looked at the floor, frustration, sadness and guilt were taking over his face.

 

“frisk...i am sorry..truly...” his voice started trembling slightly “for everything i’ve done to you...for ignoring you and your feelings, for so many years...for hurting you...making you feel unwanted...i was stupid, selfish...”

The words made her look surprised now, she shivered slightly on her bed. He turned his skull faintly towards her, resting his palm on the mattress, pointing faintly at her, as if he wanted to give her some kind of..comforting touch.

“y-you...probably won’t forgive me, i don’t expect you to...but...” his tone turned even sadder now “please...don’t turn your back on me...the way i did...i finally realized my feelings towards you. after everything i’ve done...we probably can’t be together...at least uh...” he looked to the side, slightly embarrassed. A blue hue was appearing on his cheeks now. “not the way i want...”

 

The last words made her flinch now. <<Th-the way he...wants? Am I….getting this right?>> she thought to herself, confused.

“but uh...” he scratched the back of his skull in embarrassment. “can we at least...remain friends?..” he asked with a somewhat pleading tone.

Her face turned sadder now at the question. He waited long for an answer, any kind of answer, a yes, a no, maybe...but nothing came.

He let out a heavy sigh and got up, then put his hands into his pockets and with an extremely pained aspect walked towards the door.

 

“Sans! Wait...” she suddenly let out, getting off her bed and facing him now. He turned around instantly, glancing at her with hope. His face softened in a second at the sight. He could notice faint tear traces on her cheeks, it made him despise himself even more. But...her pure, soft face, looking down at her fidgeting hands, it made him so happy to be able to see it again...he could never find peace without it.

She was wearing some pink pyjama shorts and a loose, white t-shirt. She now hid her hands behind her back, but the nervousness shifted towards her leg that was starting to shake now, as if she was impatient.

He noticed that, it made the corners of his grin perk up, though...a blue tint covered his cheeks when he observed more of those beautiful, smooth, long legs. He averted his gaze in an instant.

 

“S-sans...” she pronounced, her voice shaking a bit, still looking down. “I...i’m sorry for yelling at you back then...” she looked to the side now, ashamed.

The words took the skeleton completely aback.

<<sorry? s _he_ is sorry?>> he thought, completely bewildered. After everything he’s done, she is the one being sorry. How much more kindness can a tiny woman like this store inside…

 

“I uh...what you said now...i’m not sure I have interpreted it right but...i will say it anyways.” she gazed right at him, with a slight pout, soft, closed, slightly arched eyes and a blush on her cheeks, pure determination was on her aspect now.

“I want to be more...than just friends...”

 

The words pierced right through his soul, he’s never felt so happy in his life. He looked at her completely shocked.

“I guess...uh...that’s not what you meant...” she looked down again, disappointed.

He suddenly grabbed her by the small shoulders, she looked up at him in astonishment.

 

“frisk...” he pronounced with a deep, soft voice, his eyes were gazing at her, full of affection...that yearning which he wanted to show long ago...finally appeared in his sight, followed by an intense, blue blush.

“that is...exactly what i meant...” his voice toned down as he spoke those words. He could feel his soul thumping intensely.

At first, she gave him an extremely shocked glance, then suddenly, she realized...this is not a dream...not a fantasy...he truly said...he wants to be with her.

She smiled, relieved, her aspect suddenly got the most sincere, happy, innocent look. Her cheeks went rosy. The woman raised her small hands over to one of his, which was holding her shoulder. She placed one soft, gentle palm on his bony hand and the other on his wrist. He could feel that amazing, heartwarming heat again, it made the blue on his cheeks intensify, his glance would not shift from her beautiful face.

“Sans I ….i can’t believe you...are you really...”

“yes.” he reassured her, firmly.

The answer made her smile even wider, but suddenly, tears started pouring out her eyes again. It made him completely scared and confused, he tightened his grip on her shoulders slightly, with a desperate look.

“frisk...no, no..why?” he looked at her with a pleading gaze, not sure what he did wrong this time, not knowing how to stop her tears.

“I am just...so happy!” she exclaimed, while giving him the widest smile.

He sighed in relief. Finally, he managed to make her happy. Finally, he is seeing that beautiful, joyful face he missed so much.

The skeleton moved his other hand towards her cheek, he placed it gently on, moving away some of her brown locks. With his thumb, he would softly rub her tears off, his touch was the most tender, it made her tears stop flowing in an instant.

He moved in, his eyes halfway closed, filled with affection and desire, his cheeks coated in a blue tint.

The view made her remember something faintly, this scene felt somewhat...familiar. She froze for a moment, trying to understand if this is reality or one of those dreams again. But, his face was getting closer...and she could see the fondness and yearning clearly depicted in his gaze. If this was a dream...she would never want to wake up.

She closed her eyes slowly, feeling her heart beating out of her chest. She tightened her hold on his wrist slightly from the nervousness. Her rosy lips parted vaguely in anticipation.

All her doubts and worries shattered as soon as she could feel his teeth touching her lips gently, he pressed onto them further with tenderness. His hand now moved from her cheek to the back of her head. Her body relaxed greatly, at some point she thought she couldn’t feel her legs anymore.

The warmth of her lips was overwhelming, the skeleton was now sensing intense exhilaration. The euphoria was slowly clouding his mind and for a moment...he wanted to slide his hand down to her waist, bring her closer, he wanted to surrender, give into his urges, but...he stopped as soon as he parted his teeth to further the kiss. He pulled away gently, and opened his eyes to find an overjoyed glance looking straight into them.

“th-that was...” he uttered quietly, with a somewhat hoarse voice

  
“Amazing?...” she continued, giving him a huge, sincere smile and some rosy cheeks.

“y-yes...” he looked to the side, flustered.

 

The joy was now overflowing inside her. It caused her to suddenly jump up at him and cling onto his neck with a girly squeak. The abruptness of the situation made him lose his balance and fall on his back with a “woah!!”, yet he managed to hug her body tightly, protecting her from any hits.

She landed on him with a wide smile, not a care in the world. She moved up slightly, her knees and palms were supporting her body, caging him in a funny way now. Her knees were spread over his lap now and her arms were on each side of his skull. She was looking at him with pure happiness, her long, brown hair was sort of in the way, touching his cheeks faintly. The position they were in made him blush intensely.

She started laughing, it was a loud, healthy pleasant laugh. The view made him chuckle slightly, but for the first time, the joy in his soul was so strong that his chuckle grew into a deep, beautiful laughter as well. She stopped in place for a moment, staring at him as he was laughing with satisfaction.

“O-oh...Sans...laughed?” she uttered, with an utmost surprised look.

 

**“Wh-what are they doing in there….?”** a goat lady pronounced with curious, suspicious, narrowed eyes while sitting in her cozy spot near the fire place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeee!
> 
> Cuteness overload!!! >////<   
> Finally we are getting some happy moments between the 2 -w-  
> Bøih, i hope it lasts!!   
> What do you think Sans' laughter would sound like? I can always imagine him chuckle, but never laugh...
> 
> Did you enjoy it? OWO


	26. It’s a win!

“i uh...i think i should leave soon...” he looked to the side, the words he had to utter made him feel slight pain inside his soul.

The young woman hugged his torso tighter now, burying her face into his t-shirt with a frustrated, pouty look.

“Just… a little bit more.” she said, her voice – muffled.

“heh..ok...” he looked to the side with a flushed expression, he then wrapped his arms around her gently.

“but..uh...it’s almost 3 am…”

She tightened her grip around him even further, not wanting to hear such words, scrunching up his blue hoodie with her dainty fists. It saddened him. He truly wanted to feel her warmth for longer, despite them cuddling all night.

 

“Just...a little bit...longer...” she said again.

“frisk...” he grabbed at her small shoulders gently, pulling her away from him, looking straight into her eyes with a somewhat frustrated gaze...only to be met by 2, very sad looking, closed eyes, and pink, droopy lips.

He softened his expression at this sight, his eyes closed lazily, depicting affection and pity. The skeleton let out a heavy sigh.

“o-okay...just a little bit.”

He did pronounce that with a sort of must in his tone but the truth is, if he could be by her side this way, day and night, he would be the happiest skeleton in the world.

The words made pure joy come back to her expression. His grin widened as well as he slid his hand from her shoulder down her arm softly, cupping her little hand into his with tenderness.

There must be something wrong with him, he thought, he is enjoying this too much, her warmth is too...addicting.

With that in mind, he started playing around with her hand. Intertwining his fingers with hers, and grabbing onto it tightly, trying to feel as more heat as possible. It made her look at him a bit puzzled now, as she recalled a certain event under an oak tree.

“So...what was that about...with the hands, at the oak tree?”

The question made him flinch, he averted his gaze, slightly ashamed.

“uh...that...well here’s the deal.” he looked back at her with a focused look, determined to be honest with her this time.

“i umm...can feel you, i mean...” the fluster intensified on his aspect “i have no skin...i was never able to feel anything, heat, cold, touch...but...whenever you touch me….i feel all that, it’s sort of….amazing, heh...”

“Wh-what?!” she suddenly perked up and sat down on the bed right in front of him, folding her legs halfway underneath her body.

“Oh wow...i never even realized that...you have no skin!” she giggled with an embarrassed tone. “I mean...i was so used to being able to feel all this that I didn’t even realize….that I can feel your warmth..despite you having no skin!”

The words drew pure shock on the skeleton’s face.

“w-wait you mean….you can feel _**my**_ warmth?!! i uh...i produce heat as well?!!!” he asked completely bewildered.

“Yes!” she exclaimed with a joyful, excited look.

“w-wow…that means...alphys’ theory was spot on...” he looked into nothing with wide eyes.

“Alphys? What..?” she raised an eyebrow in pure confusion.

“oh...yeah, about that…”

“she’s actually the reason why I did that thing at the oak tree” he looked at her slightly embarrassed now.

“i started feeling this...warmth from you...ever since you returned. to be honest, it was scaring me….a lot. i talked to alphys about it, tryin to understand what’s happening to me, and she came out with this...crazy theory.”

The woman looked even more interested now.

“she said that...our souls are...connected. it happens to some people...and somehow, our souls share the same wavelength. that’s why we feel all this, and why sometimes we get these weird...visions.”

She parted her lips in bafflement now, recalling all the weird memories/visions she had of him, she could never explain.

“i needed to find out if it was truly only you that wakes that inside me, that’s why i did that thing...heh”

 

“W-wow” she uttered in pure shock. “Th-that explains why I saw that thing..which caused me to stop Trevor and kind of...blow him off...”

“wh-what!!!” he suddenly exclaimed, his eye sockets went hollow and his grin took on a terrifying look. The young lady looked at him, biting her lower lip in frustration, realizing she might have said a little bit too much.

“th-that guy! i knew there was something off about him!!!” he clenched his fists in anger.

She placed a gentle palm on one of his fists, it made him calm instantly and look at her with a sort of painful expression.

“Darling...even if nothing would’ve stopped me back then, I don’t think I would be with him...my heart was uh..” she looked down, flustered before continuing “...stolen by you...a long time ago, but I didn’t realize it until a few years ago...”

“well uh...” he looked at her now with slight guilt “that makes sense...since uh...our souls connected the very first time we met..”

“Wh-what?!” she exclaimed once again.

“yeah...al did a scan on me, it revealed that my soul connection mark is about 11 years old...which means...”

“We connected at that bridge...” she continued his thought, completely baffled.

“yeah...only at that time, my feelings were not...the same as now, so i couldn’t feel as much.”

“Sans!!!” she exclaimed with enthusiasm, making him flinch “You know what this means?!!”

“uh...no?”

“It means, I can finally win that case in the HMR counsel!!!!!” with those words she hugged him as tight as she could.

 

His aspect was now completely confused and astonished, but soon enough he didn’t care. His face softened as he closed his eyes peacefully, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He pressed her body gently closer to his and buried his face into her soft, brown hair, resting his chin on her shoulder. The action made her blush deeply, but she only tightened her embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

The tall, conference room was filled with people. At the elongated table, 7 global super-power representatives were sitting. In front of it – our ambassador, Frisk, to her right– the monster king, Asgore and to her left – a very skilled diplomat named Trevor.

At the very end of the table, the same, now 45 year old, strict looking leader was sitting. All the men around him were looking at each other with tired, frustrated faces.

The young woman got up, gaining everyone’s attention with a faint cough. She straightened her black blazer and looked at everyone with a serious gaze.

“You probably all know why we gathered here.” she pronounced with a soft but determined tone.

“But just as a formality...i announce the meeting regarding the allowance of human-monster marriage open.”

A few voices gasped, the men started whispering in between themselves.

“Silence please.” she pronounced firmly, it made all the men quiet down in an instant and look at her. Despite her being a small, thin and gentle looking woman, she had the aura of a true leader.

 

“As I said before, humans and monsters are not so different. We proved that many times before. In the files my colleague is about to distribute to you...” she looked at the blonde man on her left, he got the hint in an instant, got up and started giving out files to the rest of the men, then stood right behind her with a determined gaze.

 

“...another proof is depicted. With the help of our scientist, doctor Alphys, I am sure you’ve heard of her before, we proved the theory of soul connection, not only between monsters, but inter-racial as well.”

The men in the room started looking through the papers, some of them with weirded out looks.

“A soul connection is a bond beyond our understanding, the energies of the 2 souls lock onto each other and share the same wavelength and frequency, therefore, these souls cannot be apart once the connection is done. It is a once in a lifetime phenomenon, and is not present between humans, at least not that we’ve recorded.” she looked a bit more nervous now, as the men were starting to give out some furrowed eyebrows and angered looks.

“We proved that this connection exists, as you will read in the papers, moreover...it can exist between a human and a monster, proving that our souls are almost identical.”

Suddenly, a gasp could be heard. One of the men gave her the most vexed and shocked look as he exclaimed:

“Y-you!! You proved it on yourself!!!”

 

The other men looked at her instantly, baffled.

“You connected with a monster!! How dare you?!”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, with a firm and somewhat proud tone. “This theory was proved on me and my relationship with a monster.”

At those words, loud mumblings started echoing through the room. The monster king looked at her, with a somewhat shocked face, while the tall, green eyed man looked to the side, with a faint pain in his gaze.

 

“This is outrageous!! It’s a disgrace to the humans!!!” another man yelled out.

It made the young lady clench her tiny fists in anger.

“That’s right, how will people look at you now, ambassador Frisk?!!” yet another person said, angered.

Her eyebrow twitched with irritation slightly as all men started bickering now in between each other. Some were against this relationship, some were actually welcoming it, saying that it will only strengthen the relations between humans and monsters. Harsh, loud words were exchanged, while a monster king was starting to get nervous and a blonde guy was looking at her with pity now.

Suddenly, the young lady slammed the desk aggressively. Everyone glanced straight at her from pure shock.

“You...will NOT decide whom I will be with!” she exclaimed, her eyebrow now raised as she could feel a slight pain in her dainty hand, but she sucked it up, trying to look as serious as possible.

Most men just looked down, somewhat submissively, a bit ashamed they would discuss someone’s private life right in front of them.

 

“ _Ambassador Frisk is right...”_ the leader spoke up all of a sudden, with a very dull, but disappointed look. His elbows were resting on the table, the fingers of his hands were touching. He glanced at the young lady with narrow, slightly annoyed eyes.

Everyone turned to him in surprise. The woman parted her lips slightly with shock on her expression. He’s never been on her side, ever, no matter how many meetings they had.

“ _We live in the 21 st century. Marriage between same genders is permitted in almost all countries all over the world. Marriage between different races within the human population are long permitted as well. Gentlemen, we all come from progressive countries.” _he fixed his square-ish glasses with a chilling gaze before continuing.

“ _Look at it this way, this research will be released to the public, people will start to question the differences between monsters and humans, it will definitely sway a lot of minds.”_

“Then we must never release it, erase it!” one angry, old man exclaimed, vexed.

“You will not destroy years of research and hard-work only because you don’t like the idea!” the young lady protested with a glare, an image of an unsure, fidgeting lizard monster pierced through her brain.

“ _It will be released, the royal scientist has all the rights to do so.”_ the leader continued, his gaze becoming harsher. _“It’s been 10 years, inter-racial couples appeared all over the world, no matter how hard we try to deny it, it’s the truth.”_

The words touched her heart lightly, she looked at the man with a softer gaze now.

“We cannot keep closing our eyes on this matter.” she continued with an extremely determined expression. “You all know you had massive protesting against this problem, what do you think will happen once this information is released to the public?”

The utters started to change some faces, as fright would appear on most of the men’s aspects.

“ _Let us vote...”_ the leader pronounced with a deep, decided tone.

 

* * *

 

She got out of the tall building covered in glass. Behind her, the monster king and her good, blonde friend were walking. She grabbed at her forehead with an exhausted look and sighed.

 

“so..how did it go?” a certain, skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and a lazy, dull face asked.

The abruptness made the young lady jump up.

“S-sans!! Wow you always manage to startle me somehow.” she pronounced with a shocked expression.

They stood like this, in front of each other, just staring, probably recollecting that night filled with cuddles and affection. She now wondered if that was a dream, but a sudden, deep, familiar voice of a skeleton snapped her out.

“hun?” he tilted his skull faintly in confusion.

She now looked at him with rosy cheeks, her lips curling up into a smile at the sound of the sweet word. It wasn’t a dream...it was heaven.

She suddenly spread her arms and stormed at him, giving him the biggest, most gentle, unexpected hug.

“We won!!!” her joy was so overwhelming that small tear droplets started forming at the corners of her eyes.

The skeleton was taken aback for a short moment, but he didn’t hesitate to embrace her back, closing his eyes in a peaceful, relieved manner.

 

They hugged this way for a good while, feeling each other’s warmth. The action made the monster king look away, sort of embarrassed. The tall, blonde man averted his gaze as well, only his expression was full of pain.

They let go of each other, she placed her small hands on his shoulders, and he couldn’t help but place his on her dainty waist. She inspected his face for a while, with a gaze full of affection when suddenly, a familiar figure crossed the corner of her eye. She managed to get a glimpse at it quickly.

 

“Dear, I will be back in a moment.” she pronounced in a rush, letting go of her skeleton and running after the man in question.

The leader of the counsel was about to sit in his black, fancy car when suddenly, he heard a young woman calling his name.

“Mister Corbel, hold on!” she ran quickly towards him, it made him stop in place, with the door of the car opened half way.

“ _Ambassador Frisk.”_ he pronounced, giving her a dull look.

“I uh...i wanted to ask, why did you agree with me?”

The question took him slightly aback, he then narrowed his eyes towards a skeleton that was watching in the distance.

“ _Is it him?”_ he gave a nod in his direction, it made her quickly look at her blue hooded skeleton.

She looked away slightly embarrassed, a faint, red tint appeared on her cheeks.

“Y-yes...”

“ _My answer is simple, ambassador Frisk.”_ he looked at her, fixing up his glasses. For a moment, she thought she saw a glimmer of hope and sadness in his gaze.

“ _My daughter...she fell for a monster, a dog monster.”_

 

At the sound of the words, she looked at him in pure shock.

“ _She’s just like you, full of determination and affection towards everyone...I was disappointed to say the least but...it’s what makes her happy, and that’s all I want to see, her smile.”_

Her expression shifted to admiration now. She never thought such a cold looking man would hide such touching sentiments within his heart.

“ _I will give you one advice, ambassador Frisk.”_ his gaze turned harsh again.

“ _Take care. What you are doing is a noble cause yet...you will gain many enemies.”_

The corners of her lips sagged faintly when she heard the utters. He then gave her a somewhat cunning smile.

“ _But you are protected quite well, if I recall the events from 9 years ago correctly.”_ he gave one last glance to the skeleton.

“ _Good bye, ambassador.”_

 

“Thank you, leader C.” she said with the utmost respect while bowing to him deeply.

 

 

“who was that guy?” the skeleton asked, scratching the back of his skull in confusion.

“A good man.” she answered with a soft voice, looking down at the asphalt with a somewhat worried expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! 
> 
> A lot of stuff happened in this one.  
> Lots of cuddles, and Frisk finally managed to convince the counsel to allow inter-racial marriage.  
> Sheeesh took them some time! 
> 
> I was wondering, how do you guys see some of the moments in the story, unfortunately i cannot look into your brains T.T...  
> If anyone is passionate about drawing, i would love to see some of your posts, depicting your favorite moments from this so far!  
> Leave them down in the comments, as a link to deviant or whatever place you find fit, and i might uh....choose my favorite and maybe give that person a sort of gift? -laughs nervously-   
> #newnewhome everyone, let's try and be creative XD <3 
> 
> Ok!! See ya in the next one!! ~OwO~


	27. Happiness

He was walking on the, now cold streets of Monster City. It was starting to resemble a big, contemporary human city, more and more. The shops were sparkly, the streets were wider, asphalted and lots of cars were on them, mostly used by humans. Billboards and huge screens with publicity were present almost everywhere you would look.

He would sometimes miss the reddish stone pavement and old telephone booths. Although his hands were buried deep in the pockets of his blue hoodie, and he was walking with his usual, lazy pace, this time, he wasn’t looking down anymore. His hood was not up, his gaze was filled with a sort of pride and joy, the corners of his grin were as perked up as ever.

As he was walking, his mind swimming in fantasies of all sorts, making his eyes close halfway, lazily, unsurprisingly, a soft voice of a young woman called out from behind. He didn’t flinch this time, it felt like a habit now, her calling his name, with a sweet, slightly pitched voice. He turned around, his face full of anticipation and there she was.

Running towards him and waving, wearing her usual office suit and swinging around her briefcase. Her run was very funny and clumsy due to her wearing slightly high heeled shoes to work, almost every day. The fact annoyed him faintly, those extra 10 centimeters were making her look just a tad higher, a matter that bothered the bonehead ever since he was unofficially named the shortie of the underground.

 

“Sans!” she exclaimed, as she reached him. Her expression was emanating pure joy and affection. As soon as she caught her breath, she straightened herself and looked at the lazybones with a wide smile, holding her briefcase with both hands.

“heya, hun.” he pronounced with a deep, soft voice. A slight, blue hue was rushing to his cheeks.

“you look _fibulous_ as always!” he hit his lady with a wide grin and a wink.

“Pft!” she covered her mouth with her hand slightly, trying hard not to laugh. He loved that look, but what he loved even more, is continuing amusing her until he reaches the very desired laughter.

“what’s the _marrow_ , hun, not funny enough for ya?” he now gave her a finger gun.

 

That was the last drop, she burst into a loud, healthy laughter, catching the attention of some funny gazes around them.

There it was, the joyful face of the woman he loved. Her soft, satisfying laughter was ringing through his skull, making his grin widen even more.

“W-wow...” she managed to say after cooling off slightly, as they started walking towards their workplaces side by side. “Someone’s in a good mood today...” her lips curled up into a somewhat cunning smile. “I bet that someone made Paps’ morning real difficult.” she let out a giggle now.

“heh...yeah...” he looked to the side, recalling a faint image of an angered, tall skeleton.

Surprisingly, his left hand was sticking out of his pocket this time, it was also the side where the young lady was walking by. A somewhat awkward silence followed. She looked away for a moment, a slight blush was taking over her cheeks as her pinkie slowly moved towards his hand, giving it a slight nudge. The quick feeling made his hand tremble slightly.

She had a slightly disappointed and shy look now, moving her bangs a bit out of her vision with a swift finger movement.

The skeleton’s cheeks were coated in blue as he moved his fingers gently underneath hers, which caused them to intertwine softly. He now instated a firm, but tender grip on her dainty hand, while having his other seeking comfort in his pocket, casually.

The action intensified her fluster, but she only responded by grasping his hand in return.

They were walking this way for a while now. A few confused monsters and humans looked at them while passing by.

She now wondered, how does he look while holding her hand this way, is he enjoying it?

With those thoughts in mind, she slowly turned her gaze to him. She gained a very surprised aspect.

He was looking forwards, the corners of his grin elevated greatly, his eyes were looking lazy, a glimmer of pleasure and joy could be seen in them. A blue hue was taking over his face.

The view made her heart tremble, she was now overjoyed.

 

They walked this way for a while, slowly, as if they were trying to stall the inevitable parting. She was suddenly removed from her fantasies by a few, big drops of rain landing right on her head. She looked up, slightly surprised, the droplets were coming faster now, more of them, she squeaked faintly, an image of a forgotten umbrella pierced her mind.

It made the skeleton glance at her slightly confused for a second, as he could not feel any wetness. He flinched abruptly and with a quick movement, he took his blue hoodie off, throwing it right on top of her head, covering her small shoulders as well, with great care. He now tightened his grip on her hand and lead her with a fast pace near a coffee shop, which had a slight, protruding rooftop.

He thrust her gently to the wall, her back was now completely aligned with it. His palms were now on each side of her head, resting on the wall, his body was quite close to hers. The movement made her look slightly up at him with a flustered look. The small roof ledge was not big enough to shelter 2 people at once, therefore, most of his back was now being wet to the bone by the pouring rain.

Her breathing intensified as he looked at her. His slightly worried aspect shifted to fondness now, he noticed those rosy cheeks and faintly nervous, trembling lips. His gaze softened greatly at the view.

The lady suddenly grabbed the edges of the hoodie covering her shoulders and hugged his back with them, trying to shield him from the rain as best as she could. The action made her face close in on his, her cheeks became even more flushed, but she was determined to protect him from the cold.

He looked now at her with a somewhat pitiful smile, but his lazy gaze was radiating even more affection.

 

“dummy..” he said with a quiet, deep voice. “you know i can’t feel cold...”

“I know...” she pronounced while lifting up her face. Her tiny, pointy nose was almost touching his nonexistent one. “But...you can feel my warmth...” she continued, giving him the most innocent, gentle smile.

He looked at her now with slight surprise and admiration. Where does she store all this...kindness and tenderness.

 

She was right, he could feel her warmth, and now, he couldn’t help but want more of it.

He pressed his body against her now, it made surprise and fluster rush to her face. She looked straight into his eyes from underneath her lashes. He could now feel it well, it was streaming throughout him strongly. His cheeks were dunked in blue now as he moved his face in. She closed her eyes more, gently, in anticipation and parted her lips faintly.

The view made him smile, apparently, he wasn’t the only one with the desire. His grin took a rather sly turn as he parted his teeth and touched her soft, pink lips with the tip of his blueish tongue.

She could now feel a squishy, soft, warm and wet thing touch her lips, it felt unusual. It made her quickly snap out and look at him in bafflement and intense fluster. She covered her mouth in a rush, as if she’s done something extremely shameful.

The skeleton retracted his tongue and chuckled with pleasure.

 

“O-oh! Look!!” she suddenly exclaimed, trying to turn the situation around. “I...i think the rain has stopped!” she giggled with an embarrassed look and stormed off right through the pouring rain, still using his blue hoodie as a cover.

 

“heh...” the skeleton watched her as she was running as fast as possible, in a clumsy way. He put his hands in the pockets of his loose, black shorts, his body halfway soaked, trying to follow her in the distance as much as he can. His cheeks gained a slight, blue hue, and his eyelids drooped down faintly with affection.

 

* * *

 

The TV was on. A certain, sexy robot was speaking, guiding a quiz show full of colors and confused looking monsters.

A tired, lazy skeleton was laying on the bright green couch. His skull was supported by it’s edge while he had his wrist covering his eyes. He was slowly dozing off, the TV sound would become more and more distanced before it would disappear completely, his breathing becoming steady and calm, sometimes interrupted by faint snores.

 

“FRISK! WHAT A SURPRISE!” a tall skeleton exclaimed with joy, as he saw a beautiful, young woman standing in the doorway.

She was wearing a big, fluffy, mint green pullover and some black pants, while holding a blue hoodie folded on her forearm.

 

“Hey Paps, good to see you!” she smiled sincerely, walking inside.

“YOU ARE RIGHT ON TIME! I, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, JUST PREPARED A BIG POT OF SPAGHETTI!”

He pronounced with a heroic stance and pride in his tone, it made the young lady giggle softly.

“Oh, I cannot wait!” she searched the area with her eyes faintly.

“Is Sans here?”

“YES, ON THE COUCH, AS ALWAYS.” the skeleton answered with narrowed eyes, he then closed in on her and tilted down slightly, approaching his mouth to her ear.

“BY THE WAY...YOU ARE MAKING HIM QUITE...HAPPY.” he whispered, making sure the bonehead does not hear, then hit her with the most adorable, happy grin. It was clearly depicted on his face, Papyrus is extremely overjoyed that his brother has someone like Frisk to rely on.

The words made her blush slightly, but the skeleton did not notice as he stormed off to the kitchen.

 

   She walked into the living room with the widest, happiest smile.

“Dear, I brought your h...” she stopped for a moment, noticing her lazybones in a deep sleep on the couch. The position he was in made her giggle quietly.

The young woman approached him on her tiptoes, she then sat down on her knees, her face was close to his. She couldn’t see his eyes, as they were covered by his wrist, but she noticed a wide, droopy grin and a stable, calm breathing.

Her gaze softened, there was something mesmerizing about the way he slept. It was inducing a sort of tranquility and she couldn’t help but yawn as well.

Her lips curled up into an affectionate smile, while her closed eyes arched slightly, giving her a soft expression. The lady raised her hand in mid air slowly, she then carefully touched his knuckle, sliding her index finger down to his wrist with a tender movement. <<it’s there...>> she thought <<it’s always been...his warmth is different..>>.

She started swimming in thoughts, while her face softened even more from viewing her love’s baby like sleeping when suddenly, he grabbed her hand tightly in a matter of seconds and moved in on her, pressing his teeth against her rosy lips quickly.

 

She snatched her hand away and covered her face with her tiny palms, trying to hide the intense and surprised fluster.

“Th-thief!” she uttered, with an embarrassed, muffled voice.

A soft, blue tint rushed to his cheeks now, as he drew a wide, cunning grin, his gaze depicting affection and pride.

“says the one holding my hoodie...you thought you could sneak up on me, huh?”

She now peeked at him in between her thin fingers, a slight fear creeping up to her aspect.

The skeleton narrowed his gaze as she handed out his hoodie with a flushed face, looking to the side, abashed. He took it with a swift movement and put it back on, now he felt in his element.

She remained seated on the floor, still astonished by his audacity. The lazybones stopped and inspected her for a moment. The flushed look she was giving the purple carpet intrigued him even more, he leaned in.

 

“WOAH!” she exclaimed as she was being lifted by her waist in the air, he gave her a loving gaze before seating her neatly on his bony thigh.

The action only intensified her fluster as she looked now at the skeleton with rosy cheeks and a slight, annoyed pout. His arm was wrapped around her back, he was touching her tummy lightly with his hand, giving her a sort of back support.

“heya hun..what’s up?” he hit her with the most loving gaze and happy, wide grin.

“I uh...came here to return you hoodie...I'm sorry I left without even realizing.” she looked down at her fidgeting hands while speaking quietly, somewhat shy. She then moved her glance towards the kitchen.

“Paps seems to approve of our relationship...” she smiled softly, sort of relieved.

The utters took the skeleton holding her aback.

 

“he...said that?”

“Y-yeah...he said I um...make you happy.” she now looked at him, searching affirmation in his aspect from underneath her lashes.

He only returned it with a joyful stare.

 

“he’s so...cool” he pronounced with a deep, quiet tone.

Her lips curled into a slightly cunning smile now. She raised one eyebrow, playfully.

“Oh yeah he is. After all, he’ll always remain my very first date...” she looked to the side, trying to maintain a serious look.

The blue hooded skeleton flinched at the words, his soul felt a slight pain and the corners of his grin drooped faintly.

“oh yeah?” he narrowed his eyes now at the lady in question.

She let out a faint giggle, but soon enough her expression turned slightly fearful as he held his hands out, about to start tickling her to death.

 

“DINNER IS READY, YOU 2!” a certain tall skeleton, exclaiming from the kitchen saved her, as she got right off and ran towards it with quick feet. The view made him chuckle faintly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmmmmm...Paps! I really missed your spaghetti!” the young woman pronounced, mouth full of deliciousness.

The words made a sparkle of joy and pride appear in the tall skeleton’s eyes. His older brother on the other hand just watched the 2 with a pleased, affectionate gaze, as if trying to enjoy the moment as much as possible.

“Uhm...actually...” she wiped her mouth and took on a more serious look. “There is one more reason why I came here.”

They both looked at the young lady with interested expressions.

“Undyne called me and she said that...SHE PLANS ON PROPOSING TO ALPHYS!!!!” she suddenly yelled out with a giddy tone, not being able to contain her emotions.

Paps’ jaw dropped, while the other skeleton looked at her, wide eyed and baffled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> I decided to give them all a time of peace and happiness, i hope you enjoy <3   
> Poor Sans XD Paps will always remain her fist date, pft! 
> 
> REEEEEEEEE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!!!!
> 
> See ya in the next one mah duds <3


	28. Surprise and recollection

A small, lizard monster stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the doorbell. She managed to click on it a few times, but nobody answered. She looked through the tiny window of the wooden door, faintly confused and worried. It was dark inside, it didn’t seem like anybody was home. Worry intensified on her aspect as she pried the door handle. To her surprise, the door was open. She pushed it slowly, unsure of herself and entered.

The hall was dark, it seemed completely empty.

**“F-frisk? Lady Toriel?”** she called out with a trembling voice. **“I-is anybody home?”**

 

**“SURPRIIIIISE!!!!”** a bunch of monsters and a tiny woman yelled out as they turned on the lights and poured into the hallway. The lizard monster jumped up, completely frightened and confused. She turned around a few times looking at all the people that were present, smiling at her with joyful faces.

**“Wh-what?!”** she exclaimed **“B-but...it’s not even..m-my birthday, wh-what is happening here?!”**

Suddenly, out of the bunch, a tall, elegant fish lady came out. She was wearing a black suit, her fiery read, long hair was put up neatly into a pony tail, revealing 2 blue fins, while her bangs were slightly moved to the side. She approached the monster in question with a huge smile and rosy cheeks.

**“U-undyne? Wh-why are you...what is happening?”** the lizard lady asked, looking at her nervously.

 

**“Al...”** she uttered, her gaze was filled with love and affection. She inspected her girlfriend for a moment, before she moved down on one knee, right in front of her.

The lizard’s face looked completely baffled now, but everything cleared up once her love pulled out a tiny, velvety box which she opened in front of her eyes. Inside it, a beautiful golden ring with a yellow gemstone was laying.

The view made the lizard lady gasp and cover her mouth with trembling hands.

 

**“Will you...marry me?”** she asked with a hopeful, worried look.

Silence followed, she looked around only to see the excited and anticipating glances of her friends. She looked back at her girlfriend, she was starting to have a nervous look now, waiting.

 

**“O...of course, Undyne! Yes!”** she exclaimed with pure happiness, her emotions were so overflowing that she hugged her lover all of a sudden causing her to drop the little box. But, she was so happy to hear the desired answer she just hugged her back and lifted her into the air.

Loud claps and cheers could be heard from the crowd surrounding them.

**“Oh, the ring!!”** the fish lady suddenly exclaimed as she sat her fiancee back down with a worried look and grasped onto the little box which was now laying on the floor.

The lizard monster laughed uncomfortably, feeling a bit embarrassed of her actions.

She then took her yellowish, small hand into hers, she was looking at it with the most tender gaze as she slid the ring onto her finger. The lizard lady blushed intensely at the moment. The fish monster slouched slightly, approaching her face with a slight tint on her cheeks. They both moved in and shared the most beautiful, loving kiss, while approaching their bodies and holding onto each other with care.

Another wave of cheers, claps, and happy laughter rang from the crowd.

 

   As she was looking at the happy, embracing couple and holding a glass of champagne in one hand, she could feel her heart thump slightly. She slowly moved her hand towards a certain, short skeleton standing right next. With a swift, gentle movement she grasped his hand tightly. It made him look at her straight away with a slight tint of blue on his cheeks.

The view made the corners of his grin droop slightly. She was extremely overjoyed, as she was watching the couple, her rosy lips were curled up into a smile, a few drops of tears would form at the corners of her closed eyes. Something about that expression made his soul thump painfully with guilt, he could see a certain hope on her aspect, a hope that maybe, one day, they could be in that spot as well.

He looked down, slightly ashamed and worried.

 

“Sans..”

Her soft, gentle voice made him snap out of his thoughts and look back at her.

“y-yes?” he answered, somewhat unsure.

“Would you...” she looked to the side, completely flustered before continuing “...maybe like to sleep over tonight?”

The question took him aback, his eyes widened, but his cheeks got an intense blue color, knowing what the action could mean…

 

“sure, hun...” he answered, slightly ashamed of himself, but...he couldn’t help it.

 

* * *

 

The living room returned to it’s former coziness again. The fireplace was dim, releasing a few crackling noises from time to time.

A tired looking goat lady sat down on her comfortable, brown armchair with a sort of flopping motion, being careful not to spill her cup of tea in the process. She then let out a heavy, weary sigh, but as soon as she wanted to take a sip, a deep, familiar voice interrupted her.

“heya tori, _goat_ to see you!” a certain, blue hooded skeleton said, with a faint chuckle, while standing in the doorway, leaning slightly on the door frame, hands in his pockets as always.

**“Oh! Hello, Sans!”** she replied with a soft, caring smile. **“You must be _bone-tired_ after that party!”** she let out a faint giggle now, it made the skeleton’s grin widen.

“ _tibia_ honest, i’m not very _boned_ of parties.” he hit the lady with a wink, they both froze for a moment before the goat lady let out a healthy laughter.

 

**“So, aren’t you going home soon as well?”** she asked casually while taking a short sip of her tea.

The sudden question took him aback, his eyes widened with a sort of nervous expression. He looked to the side, trying to disguise the shame.

“i uh...frisk said she had a uh...movie she would like to show me.” The lie made him look down slightly, it felt wrong, but he couldn’t tell the mother of his lady that he would like to sleep over.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly while she gave the skeleton a narrow, suspicious gaze.

**“But um, Sans, you never had a liking for human movies...”**

“welp uh...” he scratched the back of his skull, his soul was thumping intensely now from overflowing nervousness. For some reason, it was always really difficult for him to lie to Toriel. She has always had an intense, motherly instinct, as if she could see right through you, no matter how good you were at lying.

 

**“Sans...”** she suddenly gained a very serious, defensive look, piercing him with a strong, queen like glare. The look made him gulp anxiously.

**“Don’t get me wrong, I am not against your relationship.”**

The words made his eyes widen even more, while his hands twitched slightly inside his pockets.

**“I’ve noticed a long time ago, that you were the one who made Frisk the happiest, I am grateful for that.”** she looked down at the cup with a sort of loving, nostalgic gaze before continuing.

**“But...you are also the only one who can break her heart...truly.”** with those words, she pierced him with another defensive glare. **“If...you ever hurt her...i will not hesitate...”**

Her tone gained a slight chilling, quiet depth.

His eyes suddenly hollowed out, but not because he was scared, he was rather...determined. His hands clutched into fists inside the pockets of his hoodie. He hit the goat lady with a deadpan grin.

“tori...don’t worry, i would be the first to punish myself, if something ever happened to her...”

The words made her look at the skeleton with shock, but a certain admiration and relief was present in her gaze as well. Before she could let out an answer, a lovely looking young woman stepped in, sliding her arm around the skeleton’s elbow with a swift and gentle movement.

 

“O-oh...no” she suddenly pronounced, noticing the slight tension between the 2. Her smile sagged instantly, her eyebrows arched in a concerned manner.

“Did she mom block you?” she let out a sigh of disappointment.

The goat lady flinched at those words, almost spilling the tea all over her lap, while the skeleton looked at his lady with a blue hue on his cheeks and an embarrassed chuckle.

“Come, dear, I will save you.” she hit him with a sincere smile and a giggle.

She then started dragging him along by his arm towards her room.

 

The goat monster calmed soon enough, but her guard was not let down as she watched them move away while giving them a long, chilling glare from behind the rim of her cup, while sipping tea slowly, threateningly.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to my room!” a certain young lady pronounced, with a slight embarrassed tone.

“Which you’ve...already seen many times before, hehe” she turned to him and smiled gently, holding her hands behind her back, giving her a feminine, shy look.

The corners of his grin perked up from the view, he looked around dully while having his hands searching comfort inside his pockets. Everything looked exactly the same as he remembered. A small desk in the corner, mountains of papers and files piled up, as well as a small laptop in the middle. A dark brown, slightly tall nightstand was located next to the bed, a small, dusty framed picture was present on it as well. Just as he remembered, it was depicting a tiny, short haired, joyful girl and a goat lady.

Nothing changed...except…

“oh…? and what are those _portraying_?” he pointed at a bunch of dusty, old looking oil paintings, tucked away in a corner.

The woman giggled in embarrassment.

“O-oh...those? Umm...it’s nothing special...” she tried to dismiss it as fast as possible “Would you like to...start on the movie now?”

The latter utters made a blue blush rush to his cheeks. He looked to the side, yet still interested in the paintings.

“i would like to see them.” he suddenly let out with a determined look.

“Oh...ummm...ok but, I was never that good at them.” with a faint flush, she turned towards the old paintings. She looked through them quickly, making sure he doesn’t actually see, while choosing the ones she thinks are her best works.

 

“Well, I actually really like this one...” she pronounced with a sort of nostalgic aspect.

The young woman lifted a quite big painting in the air, making it face the skeleton. She would peek at him with her closed, worried eyes from behind it.

The image was depicting a rather tall, funny looking skeleton. He had a wide, happy grin, while wearing a white shirt, scribbled up with “Cool Dude”. It looked like he improved the clothing item himself. Another thing that stood out were his shoulders, which were covered in some sort of basketballs. The crown jewel though, was him holding a plate of delicious looking spaghetti on top of his head.

The painting made him chuckle, he couldn’t resist, as it turned into a faintly loud, pleasant laughter, his eyes squinting slightly.

The young woman blushed at the sight, she loved making him laugh, it was so rare, yet so rewarding. She now gained a spark of determination in her gaze.

“Well then, how about this one?” she put down the painting and raised another one.

In it – a very funny, but sexy legged robot was illustrated. He had his usual, old-style body, as everyone remembered. With a silly, bulky screen, showing tons of different colored squares. At his base, lots of buttons and knobs. He was holding a microphone with robotic hands. Only here, something was off. He had tall, sexy legs, with pink, high heeled boots. One leg was raised in the air daringly.

The view made the skeleton laugh harder this time, raising one hand to his mouth, trying to contain himself.

“w-wow...you were right, they are pretty bad!” he let out another chuckle.

“Oh yeah?!” she narrowed her eyes at him in a slightly annoyed but determined look.

“Then what do you think of this one?”

 

She now raised a rather big painting, which looked like one of the oldest in the bunch.

The sight made his grin sag slightly, his eyes widened while his expression turned to sudden pity and pain.

“f-frisk...” he uttered with half of a voice.

Her gaze softened, she knew he might have reacted this way.

In the picture, a rather short skeleton was shown, yet, his stance was fierce, full of aggression actually. He looked like he was trying to defend something dear to him at all costs. His left eye was flared up with a blue flame and he had an extremely terrifying grin on his face. His hand was raised mid-air, as if controlling 2 skull like beasts present above his head with invisible strings. They were inspiring just as much fear as their owner.

His aspect saddened greatly.

“frisk...why this..?” he continued.

“I uh...” she slowly slid the painting back down, resting it’s lower edge on the floor, while still supporting it’s upper one with her dainty hands. She took on an embarrassed and unhappy look before continuing.

“I made this...right after the incident...People would….people would say you were a monster...” she hit him with a slightly angered look now “But to me you were...a hero, you protected me, even if I became a burden.”

He clenched his fists at the sound of that word, still feeling extreme guilt and shame for how he's made her feel.

“You still are...my hero...” her voice dimmed, she looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

Suddenly, he took a step towards her, it made the lady look at him with slight surprise. He approached her slowly, moving away the painting with a gentle touch. He then gripped her hands with the utmost tenderness and looked her straight in the eyes.

“frisk...i hope...you never ever get to see me this way...again”

His gaze was full of pain as he pronounced the words. Shame and pity were circling his brain. Because of him...she had to leave...because of him she had to endure the consequences of his actions. But, instead of comforting her... He just turned his back, selfishly, trying his best to protect himself.

A pair of soft, tender, pink lips pressed against his teeth all of a sudden. The abrupt, affectionate warmth he could now feel brought him to reality. His eyes widened, but before he could answer back she moved away with a soft smile. He couldn’t help but blush intensely, as his face lift up in joy.

“There we go, the happy face of my lovely bonehead!”

With those words she tightened her soft grip on his hands and gave him the most sincere, pure smile.

The action made his worries and regrets melt away in an instant, his mind departed to the euphoric land of...love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!
> 
> Pft! Mom blocking is in Toriel's blood XDD poor lazybones <3 -sips tea slowly, threateningly-   
> =3= i'm watching u, mister! 
> 
> Oof, their tender moments are the most heartwarming T////T makes me feel all happy inside heh  
> How do they make YOU feel, my dear reader? <3 
> 
> Hope you'll like the next one...  
> O~O


	29. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah there! 
> 
> One second before you dive in <3   
> This chapter contains ummm, some erotic depictions, please tread carefully,  
> especially if you are below 16 y/o.   
> Other than that i hope you enjoy owo

There was a certain tension and nervousness filling up the room.

A very dull, sleepy bonehead was laying on the bed, having his palms supporting the back of his skull while his legs crossed one over the other. The usual, lazy look was showing on his expression. His eyes were closed, the grin – as wide as ever. He looked like he was about to fall asleep any second now, his aspect was extremely relaxed.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, there was a young, beautiful woman. She was sitting next to him, legs folded underneath her body, knees denting into the soft mattress, exposing her thighs. Her gaze was hiding slightly underneath her brown bangs while she looked down nervously at her fidgeting, tiny hands. Biting her lower lip faintly in anxiousness while her cheeks were getting a soft, red tint. She decided to break the silence.

 

“S-sans?” she pronounced with half of a voice.

The subtle sounds made him crack one eye at her lazily.

“hun?” he answered with a deep, relaxed tone.

 

It made her look to the side, slightly embarrassed, her hands’ fidget intensifying slightly.

“Are we um...just going to sleep?”

<<Oh god...why did I say that?!!>> she thought instantly while squirming in mortification .

The words made his eyes widen at her, but he quickly averted his gaze, a sudden blue hue taking over his cheeks.

 

“uh...what would you like to do?” he asked, taking a dry gulp. 

“Umm...how about...” she stopped for a moment, tucking some of her dark, shiny locks of hair behind her ear with a gentle finger movement. She then suddenly pierced him with a determined look, crossing her arms on top of each other in a defensive manner. 

“Actually...have you ever had anyone before me?!”

T he question forced him to flinch suddenly. He looked at her with a shocked gaze while removing the hands from beneath his skull and straightening up. 

“uh...” he uttered, looking to the side in complete fluster and embarrassment.

“actually...i never even knew i could feel this way before i met you...so no...”  he said, somewhat unsure, while folding his legs inwards and grabbing at his ankles, taking on a sort of meditating body position. 

The statement made her look with surprise at her skeleton, though, a sudden affection and  admiration filled her gaze as well. The thought of him being so pure and innocent always managed to bemuse her, considering how many years he’s lived. 

 

“and you?” he asked all of a sudden, piercing her with a sad, hopeful stare. “you seemed quite...close to that human...trevor...” he gripped at his ankles tighter as he spoke the painful words. 

The young woman looked to the side, slightly ashamed, yet the corners of her mouth would lift faintly, as she couldn’t help but enjoy her partner’s jealousy.

“Trevor? No, we’ve never been more than friends. So um...i guess you could say you are my first as well!” she pronounced with a joyful, flustered smile.

The answer relaxed the skeleton greatly. His eyes gained a lazy look while his back slouched vaguely to it’s former, tranquil position.

“heh...we do _bee-_ long to each other, honey” having said his joke, he gave her a lazy wink, expecting to hear the desired giggle from his lady, but...nothing came. 

Her lips trembled slightly, she did think it was funny, but this time, she decided to tease him by looking as serious as possible. Her dainty hands clenched into fists in a struggle of maintaining a plain expression.

“Th-that was...rather bad, dear..” she looked to the side, thinking his reaction was worth the lie. 

 

“oh..was it now?” his grin twisted in a cunning manner, he hit her with the most deadpan, about to do something expression. 

“i bet this, will make you laugh” he suddenly raised his hands in mid air, his fingers were tensed, about to move in on a certain lady’s waist. Her aspect turned completely terrified, she lift her palms in front of him, as if that would stop him. 

“N-no!” she exclaimed with a wide, anticipating smile, knowing it was futile.

 

He moved in on her quickly, his bony fingers touched her tummy in a matter of seconds, starting to tickle her. The action made her burst out in laughter, she flopped down on her back, her laughter intensifying, while small tears appearing at the outer corners of her eyes.  The view was too good for him to stop now. He moved even closer now, sort of hovering his body over hers, tickling her tiny waist even more now. 

A few tears escaped her eyes while she pleaded between giggles:

“S-stop! I...i yield!!” she exclaimed, grabbing onto his forearms tightly.

 

Finally, he stopped, his hands were now holding her waist gently, while his face was hovering over hers with a wide, pleased grin. A few tired  exhales could be heard before their gazes locked onto each other. 

At first, they looked at each other with surprise and intense fluster. His eyes dulled down quickly, his breathing becoming acute while the blue blush on his cheeks intensified.

She looked back with lots of desire and affection on her expression. Suddenly, a sort of reality check hit him, he twitched slightly, trying to get away, only to be stopped by 2, soft, thin arms clinging around his neck.

“Sans...don’t...” she whispered with a pleading look.

It made his hands tremble slightly around her waist.

“frisk i...if you continue like this, i don’t think i’ll be able to...hold myself off...” he pronounced, averting his gaze with an ashamed expression. 

“I...i don’t want you to...” she answered.

 

The sudden utters made him look straight  back at her, wide eyed. He was met by a pair of affectionate, closed eyes with faintly arched eyebrows and trembling, rosy lips. Her face emanating the utmost yearning towards him. 

This action suddenly intensified his immense urge to move in. He tightened softly his grip around her waist, his eyes closed slowly while his face closed in on hers. The woman anticipated the move by parting her lips faintly, pulling up her face vaguely as well.

A set of teeth pressed onto her delicate lips, it made her shiver slightly, but it didn’t take long for them to part gently, releasing a blue, tender tongue move in towards her mouth. She parted her lips further now, instinctively, meeting his tongue with a soft, wet and warm one of hers, pulling his body closer by a tighter grip around his neck. It caused him to slide his hands from her waist up underneath her shoulders, while his thigh rested in between her legs, forcing her to spread them lightly.

His body leaned against hers now, they could feel their souls beat intensely in unison, faster and louder, as the ir tongues were exchanging an endless stream of warmth and wetness, twisting and turning around each other, intertwining and letting go only to meet back up with their tips, reigniting the cycle. 

 

T he euphoric feelings were now overwhelming the young lady, making her let out a soft, pleased, muffled whimper, as her mouth was completely occupied. The sudden sound made his eyes widen and snap back into reality. The abrupt realization of his actions made him pull away in an instant. He got off the bed in a matter of seconds, turning away from the young woman in shame, his hands were slowly clenching into fists. 

She was left completely astonished and confused by his actions. She sat her body on the bed, covering her, now damp mouth with a dainty hand, her cheeks still burning hot from the previous moments.

“Wh-why….” she uttered with a half voice.

“frisk i...i can’t...”  he answered with a trembling, deep voice. 

“Wh-what do you mean, Sans?” she looked even more bemused now, slightly worried, replaying her actions meticulously inside her brain, trying to figure out her mistakes. 

“i saw it...” he looked up at the ceiling with the most saddened, disappointed gaze. 

“i saw the way you looked at undyne and alphys...i saw how hopeful you looked...” the skeleton clenched his fists harder now. 

“i know one day...you would like to have a family, children...i don’t think….” he paused for a moment, trying to find strength within his soul “i don’t think i can give that to you...i don’t think i can make you a mother...frisk” 

 

The words took the young woman completely aback as she raised a palm towards him in a pleading manner. 

“S-sans..i...”

“you deserve more, frisk” he interrupted her quickly, his voice becoming more shaken. It brought him immense suffering to say such heartbreaking utters.

“you deserve someone that will make you truly happy...you deserve to be with your own kind...”

With those words, a sudden stream of blue energy started sparkling up around his feet. The view made her face shift to fear and desperation.

“S-sans! Please, wait!!” she exclaimed, only to see a skeleton being engulfed in bright blue matter, disappearing from her sight within the blink of an eye.

She looked down, hurt. She scrunched up a piece of the blanket inside her tiny fist, a few painful tears dripping down onto it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiigh! 
> 
> The bonehead's guilt is stopping him from being happy, and making Frisk happy!!! T.T  
> How do you guys feel about it? 
> 
> P.S.: I warned you it would get more mature~   
> ~OwO~


	30. Resolution

A young, tired looking woman, wearing a black suit and some high heels walked down the golden corridor. She would gently remove her bangs to the side with long, thin fingers, revealing a very exhausted sight, probably from lack of sleep. The other hand was holding a lunchbox.

She was about to pass a desk covered in mountains of papers and 2 soft, white and long rabbit ears with pink insides peeking vaguely at her. She decided to stop and give them a glance.

“Bunette?” she pronounced with a weary tone.

The rabbit monster jumped up instantly, leaving aside everything she was doing and hopping right off her chair. She then straightened herself in front of the young lady and gave her a respectful bow.

“ **M-miss Dreemurr!”** she mumbled with surprise.

The young woman looked to the side, slightly saddened by the officialism and coldness that name was expressing.

“Would you um...like to take lunch with me?” she asked with a sort of pleading aspect.

The question took the bunny slightly aback.

“ **Oh uhm...r-really? You...would like to eat lunch with m-me?”** she answered slightly unsure, still gazing down in a respectful manner.

“Why wouldn’t I?” she hit the monster with a sincere, affectionate smile.

The action made her look straight into her eyes, her face shifting from puzzlement to admiration.

“ **It would be my pleasure...”** the rabbit lady pronounced with a wide, happy smile and some rosy cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

The air was chilling. It was the beginning of winter. All trees around were completely bare and their breaths were defined, fluffy vapor clouds in the cold breeze of December. They would have sat somewhere inside the office, but the building was too suffocating. They both surprisingly craved a little bit of outside, a little bit of freedom.

The young, human lady looked down into the food container she was holding. Another slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie was smiling back at her. It’s been a while since she tasted her mother’s baking. It seems that every time she is down, her motherly senses tingle and she tires her best to make her child smile.

It worked, because all she could do now at the sight was smile with affection.

The bunny monster sitting next popped off the lid of her lunch box with desire on her expression, revealing lots of vegetables tucked in neatly, most of them being carrots. She took a juicy, crunchy bite and faced the lady sitting next with a smile.

“ **Mister Trevor and I have finished the recent calculations. Seems like 23 inter-racial marriages have been registered in New New Home alone! I should congratulate you, miss Dreemurr!”** she pronounced with pride and joy.

She stopped in place for a moment, her fork dug into the slice of pie. The news made her truly happy until...a sudden flash of last night’s event went through her mind. Her lips curled down faintly.

“That is great...” she answered with half of a voice.

The unenthusiastic answer made the bunny lady look at her slightly worried.

“And um...you can call me Frisk.” she continued, pulling a somewhat forced smile.

It baffled the rabbit monster even more, but a slight red tint was rushing to her cheeks, feeling proud she got so close to the monster ambassador.

“ **Oh!”** she suddenly exclaimed, glancing at her bench partner’s lunchbox. **“Miss...i mean...F-frisk! Is this lady Toriel’s famous cinnamon-butterscotch pie?!”** you could see a spark in her gaze as she pronounced those words.

“Oh, yes, it is quite delicious!” she giggled softly.

“ **Miss Muffet has always been jealous of that one, she would win at every pie contest in the town, hehe!”** the bunny said while letting out a faint chuckle and continuing to munch on her carrots.

The conversation took a relaxed turn, it made the lady sitting next loosen greatly as they were sharing excited, girly giggles and a bit of gossip. She truly missed having someone to talk to in such a carefree manner.

A certain silence came over as they both continued with their lunch. The human lady looked down again, she tightened her grip around the fork slightly, contemplating whether she had the right to open up about her worries or not. She decided that she needed some friendly _ears_ nonetheless and broke the silence:

 

“Say, Bunette...” she pronounced with a silent, worried tone, it made the monster’s ears perk up in interest. “Do you know Sans, Sans the skeleton?” she now looked straight at her. The question made the bunny lady smile faintly while a slight blush was creeping up to her cheeks.

“ **Y-you mean the shortie of the underground? Who doesn’t?!”** she let out with a slight puzzlement on her aspect.

“Pft!” the woman emitted, covering her mouth slightly, trying her best not to burst into laughter.

“ **Yes, I've seen him a few times, actually...”** she continued, pushing down her ears gently with her paws and looking to the side with a fluster. **“I um...i think he complimented my ears once...nobody has ever done it...uh...m-maybe he was flirting..?”** she said with a quite gentle, silent voice, her blush was intensifying and her thick thighs would start rubbing between one another in a fidgeting manner.

The statement made the woman sitting next look straight at her, surprised. But slight annoyance was now peeking through as she furrowed her eyebrows slightly and bit her lower lip. <<Innocent my ass!!>> she thought in anger.

“ **I kind of...”** the bunny continued, blushing even harder now... **”I kind of li-**

“We’re dating!!!” the woman cut her right off with an annoyed, loud voice while tightening her grip around her fork, for a second she thought it was bending.

The bunny lady flinched, her fluster turned to bafflement and astonishment now.

“ **F-frisk...i...i didn’t know, i’m so sorry! A-are you really dating?”** she mumbled underneath her nose.

“S-sort of….” she looked to the side with a saddened gaze, recollecting the events from earlier with pain.

“ **I’m...i’m sorry.”** the bunny insisted with an upset, disappointed gaze.

 

<<Dammit….i’m done waiting! I am done sitting around and crying, that skeleton has some explaining to do and I don’t care if he doesn’t want to!!>> a sudden, determined thought slashed through her mind as she got up in an instant, taking the rabbit monster completely aback.

“No, Bunette, I am sorry! I have to leave now.”

“ **B-but...Frisk...”** the monster’s lips parted slightly in bemusement.

The woman packed up her lunchbox in a hurry with rushed words.

“Tell Trevor we will finish the spider case tomorrow, I need to go now!” with those words she quickly stormed off, leaving the bunny lady completely astonished and confused.

 

* * *

 

The wooden door of the cute, 2 floored house swung violently. It caused a tall skeleton to run towards it with fear and surprise on his expression.

_“F-FRISK!!”_ he exclaimed in pure surprise but his face turned to annoyance soon enough. He put his hands on his hipbone with a disappointed aspect.

_“HOW COME THIS DOOR HAS SEEN SO MUCH AGGRESSION LATELY?!”_

“Where is he?!” she asked with an angered, ready to fight stance. She was slightly out of breath from running all the way from the office, her slick pony tail was almost completely unraveling and her bangs were all ruffled up.

_“S-SANS? IN THE...”_

She suddenly interrupted his question by barging in quickly and moving towards the living room with a fast, vexed pace. The skeleton ran behind her confused and slightly frightened.

_“F-FRISK, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!”_ he exclaimed, demanding at least some kind of answer.

“You!” she stood before an utterly shocked, blue hooded skeleton. She was tall, probably from wearing those high heeled shoes, depicting anger and might. She put her hands on her hips in annoyance and gave him the most vexed and frustrated look. “We need to talk, whether you like it or not!!!” she exclaimed.

The skeleton sitting on the couch jumped up in his spot. He grabbed at the sofa’s edges with frightened, wide eyes, inspecting the young woman.

_“WOWIE, I THINK I FORGOT MY SPAGHETTI ON THE STOVE!!”_ the taller skeleton exclaimed with fear while storming off to the kitchen.

His older brother raised a hand towards him in a pleading manner.

“p-paps...” he muttered, disappointed in his brother’s tact at such an inconvenient moment.

He now turned his gaze back to the infuriated young lady. The look was frightening him so much that a few streaks of blue, teleporting energy were appearing around him.

“Go ahead!” she exclaimed, scaring him even more “Teleport!! But you know, I will find you no matter where you go, Sans the skeleton!!” she pointed at him threateningly.

He froze in place now at the sudden realization. It’s true, he could just run away now, but the backlash was inevitable, and he might make it even worse. He calmed soon enough and sat down a bit more relaxed, resting his elbows on his knees and clutching his hands together, looking down in shame and confusion.

 

“f-frisk I...”

“No!” she quickly cut him off “You listen to me now!”

The sudden exclamation made him flinch and look to the side in frustration.

“You think you know what’s best for me, huh? Well how about you ask me first?! How about you ask what I want?” a few tears were appearing at the base of her eyelashes now.

“You are so used to choosing what I should feel or do, hiding everything inside, never communicate, just like you do with Paps!” she almost yelled.

The harsh words were piercing his soul painfully. He clenched his hands tighter now.

“Well know this, I don’t need a family...” she pronounced with a more calm and sad tone now. The utters made him look up at her in pure shock.

“I...i don’t need a family if it’s not with you...” her voice trembled now, the emotions overwhelming her. “...i would rather live with you, childless for the rest of my life...than be with someone I will never love...” the woman clenched her tiny, dainty fists in frustration.

An intense sadness took over her heart, she started trembling slightly. She would’ve burst into tears if a sudden, soft hug around her waist wouldn’t take her by surprise.

She looked down to find a blue hooded skeleton wrapping his arms around her waist gently and pressing his ashamed face into her soft, small tummy. He pressed the side of his skull with care to her abdomen, as if trying to hear something from the inside. His lazy, halfway closed eyes were emanating pure affection while his face was being dunked in blue.

“i...i love you...” he uttered, hiding his flustered, now peaceful expression into her soft clothing.

Her aspect relaxed instantly. She couldn’t be mad at him, not anymore. She looked at his uncovered skull with lots of care. She then wrapped her tiny, thin arms around it with the utmost tenderness.

 

“Y-you bonehead...” she pronounced with a slight blush on her cheeks while her lips curled up into a tranquil smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo!!!! owo
> 
> Remember Bunette? ;3   
> She appeared briefly in some of the very first chapters, i love her so much, you'll see why later on owo  
> (funnily enough, she took the bonehead's hare pun as a compliment, poor thing XDDDD) 
> 
> Oh god, jealous Frisk is the cutest Frisk XDDD reeee  
> Omg Omg OMG! Why are they sooooooo cute!!!!   
> Oh and look at me fangirling over my own ship in my story, good job me -pats her own shoulder- 
> 
> I really really hope you are enjoying this owo


	31. Calmer times

She was wearing some pink pyjama shorts and a loose, striped, blue t-shirt. Her hair was all messed up while she was walking through the corridor with an extremely sleepy look, rubbing one of her eyes with a dainty fist. She stopped at the kitchen entrance, letting out a yawn. The sleepiness on her face faded as she noticed 2 goat monsters sitting at the table, enjoying each other’s companies over a nice cup of golden flower tea.

Her lips curled up into an affectionate smile.

“Hey guys, are you back already?” she pronounced with a quiet voice, but it was more than enough to grab both of their attentions.

**“My child, you are finally awake.”** the goat lady said, with a somewhat disappointed look.

“Y-yeah, so, how was it?” she scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed aspect.

**“Oh it was wonderful, they both looked so happy and beautiful! Though the human marriage matriculation is rather...odd.”** the goat monster pronounced with somewhat furrowed, confused eyebrows. It made the girl let out a faint giggle.

**“It...reminds me of our wedding..”** the monster king continued with a nostalgic look and slightly tinted cheeks, glancing at his former queen. The words caused the goat lady put a paw on his, unwillingly and let out an amused chuckle.

**“Oh, like when Shyren and Blooky mixed up the music and suddenly, it sounded more like a funeral than a wedding?”** they both let out a contagious laughter.

**“Or, when Undyne dropped the rings 4 times.”** the monster king continued. They laughed even harder now, happiness and satisfaction clearly depicted on their faces.

 

The young woman narrowed her gaze cunningly at the sight. She suddenly grabbed the flower pot standing on the table, holding it with one hand, making it lean onto her hip.

“Look Flowey, it seems that our parents are finally back together!” she addressed the dull appearing flower that now looked up with slight frustration.

**“Meh!”** he spit out angrily making one, dismissive wave with it’s little leaf towards the young woman.

**“M-my child...”** the goat lady emitted, gazing at the other monster with slight fluster and shame.

He looked down now with a disappointed glance. He knew that she would probably never accept him back, especially not in front of Frisk. Yet...some of his doubts melted in an instant as he heard the former queen’s next utters.

**“B-but...if we were...not that we are now!”** she shook her head, the fluffy ears dangling funnily, fluster intensifying on her aspect. **“If we were um...back together...would you mind?”** she pronounced with a worried, gentle tone.

The young lady’s face lit up in an instant. She looked at both at them with hope and joy.

“N-no way mom!!” she exclaimed, taking a quick, excited seat at the table in front of them putting the flower pot to it’s original place.

“Th-that means I can finally call him dad!!! Awesome!” she hit the goat monsters with the most sincere, wide smile. It took both of them aback.

Indeed, the monster king always felt like a loving, caring father to her, but because of the issues between the 2, she was never sure how to address him, ever since she was a child. Asgore...your majesty...Monster King….it all felt so wrong to her.

They both looked at each other with flushed cheeks and a certain hope emitting from their gazes. The woman just glanced at them and with a relieved sigh, she flopped her chin onto her palm while the elbow was resting on the table, simply enjoying the moments...

 

* * *

 

It was a rather simple, 21st century looking building, but the inside was much more important, she thought while stepping onto the stairs, moving towards the big, fancily decorated double door.

She had to lift up the long skirt of her dark blue gown while doing so, revealing some slightly heeled, pointy nosed black shoes. The dress had a sheer, lighter blue skirt on top, giving it a gentle flow. It’s waist was adjusted quite well, a few  sparkly stones were embedded onto it’s silvery lace. The same pattern was present at the neckline, accentuating her beautiful, long neck and the slightly protruding chest. The dress had soft sleeves, made from the same, sheer material as the skirt, buttoning up at her dainty wrists, making it look even more elegant. 

She had a very simple, princess like hairdo. Her bangs were softly parted to the side, while the front pieces were tucked away into a beautiful rose at the back of her head, leaving the rest of her dark brown, shiny, long locks flow down on her back.

The young woman had a stunning figure and a soft expression, lit up with joy and hope.

 

As soon as she entered the wedding hall, the first thing she glanced at was a tall, golden ceiling, decorated with beautiful chandeliers. Tall, golden edged, arched windows were present on each side wall. There were lots of  round, dining tables, the golden flower bouquets were  popping on the white  cloths. 

The view gave her an insane, underground castle reminiscence. It was rather odd, she participated in funding the renovation of this event hall for the Monster City, yet she has never seen it until now.

It was also true that the monsters rarely got to see their ambassador look so elegant, feminine and simply...stunning, as she managed to turn a few awed faces when she made her entrance.

Her sight shifted slowly from the environment to the people filling it up with buzz and  lively chats. She could see small groups of monsters and a few humans scattered around the hall. 

A sexy looking robot in a tight, neon pink dress and high heeled leather boots was gathering the most audience around themselves. They were looking rather fabulous, having the most dramatic and elegant pose while sipping from their champagne glass, peeking at the public with one, seductive eye, while the other was being covered by wavy, lush, black hair. An alluring smile was being drawn on their face, moving slightly the metal bits on their cheek, probably from hearing a dozen compliments. The unsure, slightly trembling ghost, wearing a tux and a funny,  black top-hat, was giving the people gathering around an anxious look. 

Her gaze slid towards a happy looking pair of goat monsters. They seemed completely emerged in their discussion, giving each other faint blushes and amused chuckles. The goat lady was wearing a long, rather simple, purple gown with a silvery rune embedded on it’s chest. The flower pot she was holding was shaking from time to time as she would laugh with pleasure, probably hearing some amusing statements from the monster king. The action would make the golden flower she was holding even more grumpy looking than it already was. 

The goat king on the other hand looked quite usual. The same golden chest plate with a carved delta rune was present, the same strong looking armor was on him as well and a long, dark purple, majestic cape was swishing from time to time. His long, fluffy ears would dangle, disturbing his blonde,  splendid mane as he would get more animated. 

 

Her sightseeing was suddenly interrupted by 2 lilac, lizard twins and a blonde little human girl running after a very terrified Temmie which was trying it’s best to vibrate through mid air and get away from the kids. The view made her let out a satisfied giggle. He r expression relaxed greatly, her lips curled up into a content smile. 

She adored these moments.  W hen the people she works so hard to make happy every single day, finally look pleased. Monsters were always eager to use festivities like these to recollect, especially since they moved to the surface. They had to struggle quite a lot to make ends meet. Some were even working at 2 jobs, she got an insane amount of complaints and struggling cases ever since she became the ambassador officially. 

In the underground, friends and family were seeing each other almost everyday,  since...it was nearly impossible not to bump into one another  in the tight, stoney corridors packed with sparkly gems, lava waterfalls and mountains of snow. 

The surface, the human world required so much work from the monsters that they barely got to see each other now. Weddings, birthdays and such would be the only cause for catching up.

 

With a pleased sigh escaping her soft lips she took a few steps, moving closer towards the crowd. She looked back up for a moment when suddenly, her gaze locked onto a very...weird looking, rather short skeleton. Her lips parted and  her eyebrows arched up in surprise. Weird because well...he wasn’t wearing his usual blue hoodie with a white t-shirt and black, loose shorts. This time it was a very elegant, black suit, with some straight, long, dark blue pants and a neatly buttoned blazer. He was holding a glass filled with his favorite ketchup, looking up at his younger brother with a dull grin. He suddenly  unbuttoned his  jacket, maybe from slight discomfort, tucking it’s edge away by digging his other hand deep into the pocket of his pants. The movement revealed a white, crisp looking shirt and a pastel blue bow-tie. 

The view left the young woman completely astonished. A faint tint of red rushed to her cheeks.  The skeleton’s lazy eyes moved to the side slowly, instinctively, as if he could feel her soft gaze piercing through him 

When his glance finally locked onto her, his eyes widened, the corners of his signature grin sagged and an intense, blue color took over his cheeks. He inspected her from head to toe quickly, feeling a slight tremble within his soul. She looked...gorgeous, to say the least. He always thought she was beautiful but tonight exceeded all his expectations. This must be the most beautiful, gracious, feminine he’s ever seen her look.  The skeleton took a dry gulp, their gazes frozen on one another, the pitch of his brother’s voice sliding straight past his nonexistent ears. 

It was funny how he never thought or saw any monster ladies as beautiful, let alone alluring. Humans were even less appealing to him, they all looked the same in his opinion. But somehow...this tiny lady managed to wake insane sentiments and desires within him, longings that he never even new he possessed.

S he snapped out of his hypnotizing stare with an intense fluster and smiled towards him with joy, waving happily and starting to walk into his direction. He just stood there, watching, completely abashed. 

 

“Howdy, Sans, Paps!” suddenly rang through his skull. 

Her gentle voice made him flinch and look straight at her with wide eyes.

She raised her dainty hand in a greeting manner and smiled sincerely at the 2 boneheads.

A sparkle of joy and admiration appeared in the taller skeleton’s eye sockets, he was now fighting the urge to give the young lady a tight, loving hug.

 

_“ WOWIE!! FRISK!! YOU LOOK AMAZING!!” _ he exclaimed with pure enthusiasm. 

The woman giggled with a faint blush on her cheeks and noticed that he looked rather dashing himself. With a black, elegant suit that somewhat resembled his brother’s, only this one included an orange bow-tie and...it looked even more stunning on him. It was accentuating his broad shoulders and his tall figure perfectly, making him look as manly and pristine as ever.

“frisk you...” the shorter skeleton suddenly uttered with half of a voice. 

It made them both look at him now with interested aspects. The action forced his nervousness to intensify as he quickly gulped down his ketchup and looked into the floor with an embarrassed flush.

She smiled at that with slight pity, knowing that he was not the best at complimenting, especially around others, yet...she moved close to his side and pressed her rosy lips onto his cheek. It caused him to look straight at her, wide eyed and abashed. The other skeleton looked to the side with slight shame on his expression.

“Sans the skeleton, you look dashing tonight!” she pronounced with a soft, admiring aspect. 

His face turned completely blue and his eye sockets hollowed out from the event. He gripped his glass tighter now in an intense fluster.

 

**“ Frisk!” ** a high pitched, familiar voice of a bunny monster made them all look to their right. 

They found a cute, rabbit lady with an excited face and a flowery, knee long, flared dress looking at them.

**“** **I finally found you, we are going to the tables soon, oh! I really hope they have carrots!”** she let out, even more excited. 

“Bunette! It’s so nice to see you here!” the young woman answered. The skeleton next to her tilted his head with a faint confusion and the other one glanced at her with slight envy.

 

“nice _hare_ ….” a sudden pun rang into her long, fluffy ear from behind. It made the bunny flinch and hop backwards, facing a tall, blonde young man with a wide smile and bright green eyes. His tie was loosened as always and his white, buttoned up shirt was hanging out of his pants lazily. He hit the bunny with a wink. 

The tall skeleton couldn’t help but let out an exasperated _“NYEH!”_ while the human lady and the other skeleton covered their mouths vaguely with slight “pft”s.

She looked up at the tall man with a somewhat puzzled expression, but as soon as she noticed those bright green, soft eyes piercing right at her, a strong flush took over her furry cheeks. She pulled down one of her ears with a shy, unsure movement, fidgeting at it.

**“ M-mister Trevor...” ** she let out with a half voice.

He hit her with a gentle smile.

“heya bunette...”

 

* * *

 

The evening was full of joy and entertainment. The brides looked beautiful, beaming at each other, while the rest of the guests were dancing, some were drinking and laughing. A few kids kept bugging and chasing a poor Temmie. A spider lady kept walking from table to table, throwing baking pamphlets at everyone.  A sexy robot’s privacy was being invaded by tons of fans while a frightened ghost was tempted to vanish at any second. A goat monster couple talked with slight blushes on their cheeks, wondering whether they could sneak a dance in between the crowd, while an annoyed flower kept bickering at a tall skeleton, which was trying really hard to teach it how to talk properly and make friends. 

A slow, affectionate dance was being performed by a pair of a beautiful, young woman and a flustered looking skeleton, locking their gazes onto one another with yearning. Surprisingly, he hasn’t stepped on her feet a single time, I guess not only their souls were beating in unison, but their bodies as well.

A pair of a man and a small, cute bunny sat next to each other. Him – spitting out annoying rabbit puns,  her - tak ing them as compliments, the fluster on her aspect intensifying greatly. 

It was a wonderful evening, it seemed like all the worries of the world vanished, only happy, carefree faces sharing laughs and smiles remained.

She wished it could last forever. He wished not to return to the harsh reality that might wait ahead,  ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my dear <3 
> 
> Hope you are having fun at the wedding ;3
> 
> Fun fact, Frisk's dress is basically my prom dress, because uh....originality?? -laughs nervously-   
> Reee, can we all take a moment and appreciate the cuteness of TorixGorey? thancc <3 
> 
> Omg, such a wholesome evening, i love giving them these happy moments hehe -w-   
> Are you enjoying it so far? OWO


	32. Fulfilled cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER~
> 
> This chapter contains sexual depictions, if you are not into that, or are younger than 16, please refrain or tread carefully <3 
> 
> P.S.: TO A CERTAIN GOAT LOVER THAT MIGHT ONE DAY REACH THIS   
> I DO NOT ALLOW U TO READ, UNDERSTOOD? at least type to me first XD <3

A young woman wearing a beautiful, dark blue, wavy gown entered her room with an exhausted sigh. She closed the door and leaned onto it with her small back, closing her eyes and taking on a very tranquil aspect. As she was recollecting all the joyful, tender moments she has just experienced, a soft, happy smile was being drawn on her face.

She returned to reality soon enough with another tired, yet merry sigh and with one, quick movement she took off her dainty, black shoes. The young lady approached her bed with a few long steps and face-planted it with a loud thud, letting the skirt of her long dress swish in the air, covering the entire edge of her mattress.

She laid this way for quite a while, contemplating, looking to the side with a sort of hypnotized expression, replaying the entire evening in her little head. From entering the large, golden wedding hall to dancing with her lovely skeleton, sneaking a quick, tender kiss, she blushed intensely at that one, her lips curling up into a smile.

Finally, as much as she wanted to be stuck in this happy, carefree timeline, she decided it was time to change and hit the hay. With the thought still lingering, the woman got up slowly. She was now trying to reach the small zipper on the back of her dress. It was placed right at the beginning of her neck and she started struggling as neither of her arms were elastic enough to reach it.

“Hnnnng!” she let out an annoyed grunt, regretting all those gym classes she would skip back in school.

“geez...” a sudden, very familiar voice rang from the door.

A certain skeleton, wearing a quite distressed suit was facing her door. He was out of breath, relieved for some reason, as if he’s just escaped a horrible punishment. Before he could turn around and realize his location a pan came flying right towards his skull. All he could hear next was a loud, pitched, continuous sound ringing through his skull as he fell down, unconscious.

In front of this view, a little but very strong woman was looking down at him, frightened to the bone. Holding the very conveniently placed pan in mid air with a terrifying stance.

It was quite dark, at first she didn’t even make out who that person was. The only thought that stroke her mind was that it was an intruder with harmful intents. She placed the pan down on the table with a very cautions, slow movement, her gaze would not shift from the man in question. She moved in carefully to inspect the body better when suddenly, an intense fear took over her expression. Her lips were parted in shock as she sat down on her knees quickly, right in front of the skeleton, shaking vigorously at his shoulders.

 

“S-sans!!! What the hell!!! I am so sorry!!!” she exclaimed, entirely terrified, but he would not wake.

She then got up and started walking back and forth anxiously, in the small space of her room, with an extremely upset and focused look, counting her options in this situation. Suddenly, she stopped in place, facing the skeleton with a decided look.

The next few minutes she was dragging his body onto the floor towards her bed, huffing and puffing.

“Wow...how is he so heavy...he’s only bones!” she told herself with a bemused and tired aspect.

It took the lady quite a while yet finally, she managed to lay him down on the bed. She gazed at him with a saddened and worried expression. She then moved in slowly and grabbed at his shirt’s collar, removing his blue bow-tie and unbuttoning it slightly with a faint red on her cheeks, thinking it might make him more comfortable. She proceeded to pet his skull with the utmost tenderness and a pained gaze.

“Sans...” she almost whispered. “I am so...so sorry...”

A soft, warm touch started appearing around his skull. It was so pleasant that he didn’t want to wake but also...wasn’t he supposed to be in his own room?...or was it some sort of weird dream… The skeleton opened his eyes lazily, blinking a few times, before widening them and getting up instantly at the sight of his lady.

“f-frisk! what are you...ow...” a sudden pain pierced the side of his skull as he squinted his eyes in ache and grabbed at it instinctively. “wh-what are you doing here...” he continued with a more tired, silent tone.

At this sight, her expression relaxed greatly, she let out a relieved sigh while pushing him back onto the pillow gently, but soon enough her eyebrow raised in confusion.

“What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?!” she asked in her defense.

“uh...” he looked around completely puzzled.

When he finally realized it is not his room he teleported to he looked down in embarrassment and let out an exasperated sigh.

“i think i messed up and uh...thought of you too much when teleporting...sorry”

The answer made her face soften, she corners of her lips curled up slightly and a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks.

“Dummy...” she looked to the side sort of relieved, but now another question was circling her brain. She crossed her arms in disapproval and faced him once again.

“Wait a second...why were you even teleporting?”

“uhh...hun...it doesn’t...” he attempted to wiggle out of it with a slight terror in his gaze.

“Tell me, now.” she cut him instantly with an almost angered look.

It made him gulp then let out a tired sigh, knowing he’s not going to get away with this so easy.

“i might have...uh...pranked an old wolf monster with uh….a bunch of kids after the wedding..?” he pronounced with an extremely unsure tone before continuing.

“he started chasing us, the kids got away but uh...i became his target so i teleported in a rush...” he now looked down, completely ashamed of his actions.

“Pft!” she suddenly let out, her eyes squinting even more. She lead her dainty hand towards her mouth, trying really hard not to burst out in laughter but it was futile. She started laughing with great satisfaction.

It made the skeleton watching relax greatly. His eyes closed halfway, lazily as he was enjoying his lady’s sweet, pure laughter.

“Wow...” she continued after calming down slightly. “You never change, do you?” she gazed at him with pure affection and slight pity.

“nope. i guess you could say i’m pretty... _ruff_!” he hit his woman with a wink, waiting for another laugh and….there it was, this time louder, happier, she was holding her tummy gently and a few tear drops were forming at the base of her shiny eyelashes.

“Oh god...i love you...” she suddenly said out of nowhere with pure joy in her voice, placing a gentle palm on his hand, still giggling.

The action took him completely aback as an intense, blue blush made it’s way towards his cheeks. He watched her, completely abashed.

As soon as she realized, the young lady snatched her hand away and averted her gaze in an embarrassed manner. She let out a few nervous coughs before continuing:

 

“W-well then...i guess you should go home now...” she pronounced with slight pain in her voice.

“oh uh...i don’t think i can teleport yet...i need to restore some of my energy...and uh, i don’t think tori would be very happy to see me come out of your room...again...heh” he quickly reassured her with an uncomfortable smile.

“W-wow….that was some...lazy writing...” she mumbled under her nose after hearing the excuse.

“what did you say, hun?”

“N-nothing...” she quickly dismissed it before continuing with a more flushed look.

“A-anyways...since you are here now...might as well help me.”

With those words she turned around, her small back was now facing him. She removed her dark brown, long locks of hair with a swift finger movement, revealing a bit of her neck and the dreaded zipper.

“I uh...i’ve been struggling with unzipping this for a while now...” she looked to the side, the fluster on her expression intensifying greatly. “Could you uh...please unzip it?”

The question made his eye-sockets hollow out, the blue on his cheeks brightened as he took a dry gulp and raised his hand towards the small zipper of the dress.

The zipper handle was now within the grasp of his slightly trembling fingers. He slid it downwards softly, faintly taken aback by how easily it flowed down, but...what he saw next was even more surprising. The movement revealed a long, soft looking naked back. His gaze glided from her neck all the way down to her rear, where the zipper would end, he could get a glimpse of some soft looking, pinky underwear. His cheeks were dunked in blue in a matter of seconds, he turned away completely flustered, covering his mouth with one hand in a shameful manner.

She looked down, with rosy cheeks and a sort of pleased expression.

“Th-thanks...”

As soon as she got up he turned away even further with a quick movement, trying his best not to peek.

“Um...i’m gonna change now...you better not look!!” she exclaimed now with an embarrassed tone as she started to undress herself.

He took a pillow and pressed his face into it as hard as he could. Hearing some clothing ruffling and quick movements of a young lady behind his back, changing her attire as fast as possible, tempted him insanely to just turn around and feast his eyes, but he managed to hold it in just by tightening his grip around the pillow, denting his face into it even further.

The skeleton was seated in this position, covering his face for quite a while now. Scared not to make some sudden mistakes he decided to remain this way until a sudden, very close, tender voice wouldn’t wake him.

 

“S-sans...you can look now.” she pronounced with a soft, silent voice.

It made him turn around in a matter of seconds, with great anticipation and some flushed cheeks, but all he could see now was a small woman’s face really close to his, smiling with joy and affection at him. She was wearing her usual bed attire, with a white, loose t-shirt and some comfy looking pink shorts.

The lady sat up more comfortably now, facing him and continuing with a wide, happy smile and closed, slightly arched eyes.

“So, the wedding...” she started talking about lots of stuff, about the wedding, the guests, how amazing it looked and felt. A glimpse of hope and sincerity was emitted by her expression. He sat in the same spot, somewhat frozen, all her words were passing right past his ears, fading away slowly as he was being mesmerized by her pure, beautiful aspect. Her small lips moving vigorously, her tiny, pointy nose that would twitch from time to time funnily, she would fidget at her ankle with her hands as she was talking, one leg dangling over the edge of the bed while the other folded, her foot pointing at her lap. Everything about her was hypnotizing him intensely, making his urges grow stronger.

Finally he couldn’t resist anymore. The skeleton decided to give in as he snatched her hand all of a sudden and pulled her towards him, his eyes closed in a matter of seconds as he pressed his teeth against her soft lips with satisfaction. The action took the lady aback, for a moment, she even resisted because of the abruptness, but soon enough she accepted the kiss and pushed her tiny lips further. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck while arching her back slightly, while the skeleton embraced her waist, pulling her up faintly and bringing her even closer to his body.

The tender exchange was now becoming more passionate as they both parted their mouths to meet each other’s soft, wet tongues. It caused him to pull her in even closer, his legs would spread on the surface of the mattress, her body was almost entirely leaning on his, their laps would touch slightly while he would cage her in with his bony legs.

The tenderness of her small, moist tongue and the warmth it was embracing his with made his soul tremble, it’s beating would intensify with each little wet twist, but he did not worry about her noticing it anymore, his mind was completely blank, taken over by one and one desire only…

 

With that thought in his skull, he grabbed her by the waist softly and pushed her down on the mattress, it caused her to let out an abrupt and surprised gasp. He hovered his body over hers, his forearm was leaning around the side of her head, giving him some support while he slowly spread her legs with his thigh, making it lean onto her warm crotch. They looked at each other for a moment, exchanging the most affectionate, filled with longing and love gazes, before they continued their passionate kiss with the utmost want.

He slowly slid his other hand down towards her lower tummy, in the meantime, reaching her shorts’ beginning and gently sliding his fingers underneath her t-shirt. The movement made her shiver slightly. He could now feel that euphoric warmth stream through his fingers as he would lightly slide them across her tummy. As he reached her ribs, the white t-shirt would slide upwards more and more, he glided over them as if counting them neatly before poking into a soft, squishy, sphere-like breast. At this touch, he stopped for a moment, recollecting himself, but the urge was too strong now and he took a hold on it gently, cupping it with a tender movement then slowly squishing it and massaging it, surprised at the exhilaration it would make him feel.

The action stirred her up quite a bit as she was getting overwhelmed by the passion. The young woman let out a soft, muffled moan. It made his want only grow stronger as he slid his hand back down towards her pink, pyjama shorts. His fingers now were met by an elastic, shorts edge, he slid them underneath only to be met by another clothing barrier of some soft, cotton panties. He stopped his hand for a moment, wondering if it would be ok, but hell...there’s no going back, he thought, as he quickly slipped the tip of his fingers underneath the panties as well. Her body trembled even harder now as she let out another satisfied whimper. The corners of his grin lifted greatly at the sound, he wanted to hear more, it pleased him immensely. With that craving, he suddenly pulled away from her, sitting his body upwards on his knees. Her eyebrows raised at him in a slight confusion and a bit of despair as she laid in front of him, her legs spread. He suddenly gained the most determined look as he quickly grabbed onto her shorts and underwear, stripping them off entirely, in one rushed movement. She gasped at the action and covered her face with intense embarrassment. He moved in quickly with some strong, blue blush on his cheeks and laid his body on top of hers, removing her hands and exposing her flushed, pure expression from underneath. He now had a strong hold over both of her hands, making them dent the mattress on each side of her head. They looked into each other’s eyes with affection.

 

“Ummm...h-how are we doing this?” she almost whispered with red cheeks and a gaze full of desire.

“let’s just say...i am pretty _skullful_ at shaping up my energy..” he whispered back with a wink.

The statement made the young woman relax greatly as she let out an abashed giggle. Soon enough she wrapped her thin legs around his waist, forcing them to connect their laps tightly, it made his soul thump with yearning, harder.

The night was filled with satisfied moans, hard thrusts and passionate kisses. Sometimes a few giggles would escape the room. Surprisingly, the goat monster present in the house was not awaken from her deep slumber.

It was a night to remember. After all that happiness at the wedding, she couldn’t believe she could get her cravings satisfied even more than this. Is it normal to be scared of having too much happiness...is there a thing like too much happiness? She thought while falling asleep, nude, in the embrace of a very loving, content skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeee!
> 
> Frisk is judging me for my lazy writing, sowwy T.T   
> Bøi, i was debating whether i should post this or leave it more "friendly" XD  
> orrr make it even more deep oh gawd...yes i have a very perverted mind, judge me XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless ~OwO~


	33. Dilemma

A few months have passed, spring was starting to take over. Not that you would be able to see it on the cold, asphalted streets of Monster City.

Surrounding the big town, though, the fur trees were as tall and majestic as always. The snow would still be present on their peaks, as they were standing strong, creating a forest protective barrier. If you would make your way through a small path in the woods, going towards mount Ebbot, more and more different types of trees would appear. Oaks, a few black walnuts and redwoods would gather up together and form a small, cozy meadow somewhere in the middle. It was a perfect spot for a couple in need of privacy or anyone that would like to find a little peace and quiet from the buzz of the city. In the middle of this tiny, secluded glide, an old, broken tree trunk would form a sort of bench. It’s sides were surrounded my small spring flowers, a few violets and even forgotten snowdrops could be seen, patches of still melting snow would be present here and there.

It seemed like only the goat monsters new of this untouched place in the forest, they would use it as their meeting spot from time to time, today was one of those days.

The goat lady sat down on the tree trunk, a slight shiver took over her as she swished her long, purple dress to the side and cupped her paws into her lap, trying to maintain as much heat as possible. She looked at the small spring flowers, her expression softening greatly, the view made her mind slowly depart into a world of thoughts and fantasies. 

S he snapped out as soon as she could feel a soft touch on her shoulder of some big, strong paws encasing her back with a long, dark purple cape. 

**“** **You should dress better, it’s still quite cold.”** a deep, familiar, monster king voice rang as he sat next to her and gave her a big, joyful smile. He was wearing his usual, sparkly, golden attire, his cape embracing the former queen now, gently. 

She looked rather surprised at him, but her cheeks were slightly flushed as she placed a soft paw on his.

**“ Thank you, dear...” ** she let out with a quiet, motherly tone. 

The words made the goat monster sitting next look at her with affection while he slowly cupped his other paw over hers with tenderness. They shared some loving gazes for a while, before he turned away, somewhat pained.

**“ Tori...how much more do we have to keep hiding this way…?” ** he looked down now, with an intense sadness. 

It made her flinch slightly. She felt insanely guilty for causing him such a great deal of pain.

**“ Frisk accepts us...she said multiple times she would like us to be a family…” ** he continued with more determination in his gaze, squishing her small paw gently.  **“ I could just...make you my queen again and...” **

**“** **No..”** she suddenly interrupted him, with an aching tone.  ** “I cannot be queen...not again.”  **

**“ T-tori...” ** he uttered with extreme desperation on his aspect. 

She looked down, saddened and disappointed, her voice started trembling slightly as she continued.

**“ Asgore...i’m sorry. I don’t think I can be the queen...ever again...I’ve been away from that post for so many decades, I don’t think I will be accepted back. I’ve done nothing for this nation, like you and Frisk did...” **

**“ Tori you did more than us...” ** he suddenly took her by the shoulders and gazed straight into her eyes with intense focus. 

**“ When everyone was down, scared of this new world, scared of the broken barrier, you were the one encouraging them, giving them hope, cheering them up with a slice of pie and motherly smiles. You cared about every little monster in the underground like a mother, you are their mother...you are their queen, nobody fits that role better than you!” ** his voice raised slightly with each word, his eyes gained a sparkle of hope and excitement as he was speaking. 

She looked at the monster king completely abashed, a few tears were starting to gather at the base of her eyes.

**“** **A-asgore...”** she uttered with a shaken, worried voice, before hugging his big torso all of a sudden in desperation. The monster king was taken aback for a moment, but he quickly embraced her back with big, strong arms, as if protecting her from any sadness and pain. He would softly rub her back in a comforting manner while she would press her ear towards his chest, tears pouring out of her eyes, being soaked by her soft, furry cheeks instantly. 

 

* * *

 

 

“hun?” 

A voice of a certain skeleton rang softly. It was deep, full of affection, almost whispering into the ear of a young woman, laying her head on his chest. He would have one arm wrapped around her tiny shoulders, it made her press her body to his side gently. They both were...clothe-less to say the least. Only a soft, thin, white blanket would cover their bodies, leaving out some naked, dainty shoulders and  the upper  half of a rib-cage. 

“Mmm?” she answered with just as much affection. Her ear was pressed to his chest, being mesmerized by his rhythmic soul beatings. 

He let out a sort of exasperated, weary sigh before continuing his thought with a dull gaze into nothing.

“can we do something about this...i’m tired of inventing random excuses for tori, so i can uh...get to your room...” he looked to the side slightly ashamed, a blue tint was starting to rush to his cheeks. 

The words made the young lady look to the side with faint frustration. She then sat up, covering her naked breasts with the edge of the blanked, moving away from her lover’s chest, looking towards the window somewhat saddened and conflicted.

The action made the skeleton’s grin droop down slightly as he averted his flushed gaze from seeing his girlfriend’s naked back, with a sort of painful look.

“it’s been almost half a year. frisk...i uh...i want you for myself...i want to come home from work and uh...see you, feel you...” he continued with more sadness in his gaze now. 

She shivered slightly from hearing those utters, a faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks and she couldn’t help but smile vaguely at her skeleton’s desires. But, the smile took on a rather sad twist soon enough.

“Dear, we’ve been over this already...you know I cannot leave mom...You asking me to move in with you would be like me asking you to move in with me, and leave Papyrus alone...” the pain on her expression intensified greatly as she pressed the blanket towards her chest. 

The words truly pierced his soul with ache. He tightened a piece of the blanket within his fist and let out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes slowly.

“then...what are we supposed to do…?”

“I..i don’t know, love...” she answered with a trembling, unsure and worried voice. 

 

* * *

 

T he long, golden corridor looked as empty and boring as ever. The little rabbit lady sitting at the front desk let out a tired, dulled yawn after which her fluffy ears twitched funnily and small tear droplets formed at the corners of her eyes. She then proceeded to type at her computer, yet her small, fluffy paws were not moving as animated as usual. 

“Bunette!” a sudden, joyful voice woke her up.

She looked up, straight at the wide smiled young lady who managed to disturb her. She suddenly hopped off her chair and smiled back, life coming back to her expression.

**“ F-frisk, do you need anything?” ** she asked with a professional bow. 

The young lady sighed with slight pity, raising one eyebrow in faint disappointment.

“You should really stop overworking yourself like this, dummy. You didn’t even notice it’s lunch time!” she smiled again.

She now looked at the woman with an even more surprised gaze, finally noticing her carefree smile and a lunchbox in her hands.

“We should really enjoy the weather, come with me!” she exclaimed with an extremely excited tone, happiness emitting from each centimeter of her body. The bunny monster tilted her head now slightly in puzzlement and interest. Her boss has been quite joyful in the past few months and it’s been more and more noticeable.

The young woman’s smile faded slightly as a sigh of frustration escaped her rosy lips.

“And here comes the lazy bum!” she glanced towards a young, tall man with shiny, blonde hair that was slightly in the way of his bright green, dull eyes. His pace was extremely carefree, his white, buttoned up shirt was distressed as always, his tie loosened greatly around it’s collar. One of his hands was buried deep into the pocket of his pants while the other was trying hard to prevent some of his slight long, blonde locks from getting into his eyes. The view made the bunny lady flinch slightly, she averted her gaze as soon as she got a glimpse of the man, looking down, faintly flushed.

 

“heya girls! easter is around the corner, painting your eggs soon, bunette?” he hit the rabbit monster with a wink. 

The woman let out a faint giggle while the bunny just tilted her head in confusion and slight fluster.

**“ E-easter…?” ** she pronounced, extremely unsure  and confused. 

The view made the young man chuckle. She looked so innocent and pure, oblivious to his corrupting jokes, it made it even more interesting, somewhat.

“Ah! Come you 2!” the woman continued with enthusiasm while grabbing onto the bunny’s wrist and moving out of the office building. The man just followed them at a lazy pace.

 

* * *

 

On the same, ordinary “lunch” bench, sat 3 people. One young, excited looking lady and a dull, lazy appearing, blonde man. In between the 2, a small, cute bunny monster was munching onto her carrots, her inner-thighs would rub in between each other in a fidgeting manner, her expression was slightly flustered for some reason.

The human lady breathed in the fresh, spring air, then sighed deeply with the utmost happiness before she dug into her lunch. The action made the bunny look at her with slightly raised eyebrows and an interested look.

**“** **Frisk, you’ve been awfully happy for the past few months.”** she now pronounced towards the woman with a sort of curious tone. 

“Mmm?” is all she got in return, besides the extremely happy, overly-sweet, munching smile.

**“** **Ah!”** the bunny monster suddenly gasped in revelation  **“D-dont tell me! You finally got your skeleton love, didn’t you?!”** she exclaimed abruptly with wide eyes and a big smile, completely forgetting about the presence of a male human right next to them, listening in and averting his gaze with pain. 

The woman flinched at the sound of the utters, she now  started thumping on her chest vigorously as a piece of food got stuck in her throat. With a few coughs she regained herself and pierced the bunny with intense fluster, her eyebrows raised in surprise while her small lips trembled slightly. 

“Wh-what...” is all she could utter.

The blonde man decided to turn the situation in his favor, maybe it would ease his pain a bit, he turned his gaze back to the 2, giving them a cunning, wide grin.

“did our little frisk finally get _boned_?” he let out with a deep, amused tone. 

For the first time, the bunny lady finally understood his pun, she let out the most satisfied and relaxed laughter. It was sweet, slightly pitched, a bit clumsy and childish. It took the blonde guy completely aback.

“Y-you 2!!!” the woman suddenly got up with the most intense fluster and annoyance on her aspect. She looked at her friends with an extremely vexed expression.

“I...I’M GOING BACK NOW, HAVE FUN!!!” she almost yelled out with completely red cheeks as she stormed off towards the office.

**“** **F-frisk...”** the bunny lady let out, completely shocked and slightly saddened. 

“pft!” the man sitting next sat there with a satisfied smirk, taking one more bite out of his hot-dog. “don’t sweat it, bun, she’s gonna get over it.” he reassured the rabbit monster between bites.

She then looked down into her lunchbox with a gaze full of pain.

**“ Mister...Trevor...i know I shouldn’t be stepping over such boundaries but...can I ask you something?” ** with those words, her signature, thigh fidget returned as she was getting more nervous. 

“ask away, fluffybuns.” he answered shortly, yet his gaze locked onto her more interested now. He slid his blonde locks away from his sight with a swift finger movement, trying to get a better glimpse of the bunny. 

**“ Umm...you like miss Frisk, don’t you?” ** she asked with half of a voice, not sure if she truly wanted to know the answer. 

This question took him completely aback, but soon enough his expression relaxed. The man put his hot-dog to the side and took on a more focused, slightly pained look while resting his elbows on his knees.

“mhm...i’ve been in-love with her since we were 16 year old kids.” he suddenly let out with slight determination.

The bunny squinted her eyes shot and tightened her grip around the lunchbox, as if the answer killed a little piece of her soul. The green eyed man sighed before continuing.

“it’s not like it matters but...she was the one who inspired me even more on becoming a help towards monsters. she is always so determined, loving, caring towards this nation, i couldn’t help but uh...fall for her...” his voice trembled slightly at the last words. 

She glanced at him with more interest and pity. It was the first time she heard this man talk in such an open, honest manner, not hiding behind a thick veil of jokes.

“i know, it’s sort of masochistic to work on her, see how she beams from that skeleton’s love...but, it’s the best way i can aid the nation i care about, and that’s all that matters.”

His hands tightened into fists, his eyes squinted slightly with pure resolution, looking into nothing. The bunny monster gaped at him with admiration now.

**“** **M-mister...Trevor...”** she uttered. 

A silence followed, filled by a venerating stare towards a blonde man, before the rabbit lady decided to break it again.

**“ A-actually, I always wondered...Why are you so passionate about aiding monsters, opposite from most humans?” ** she now gained an even more curious look. 

The question made the man recall some faint memories of a caring, lizard mother, embracing a 15 year old, small boy with great affection. He shivered slightly.

“i uh...i was adopted by a monster couple...” he suddenly decided to be honest with himself and the rabbit lady sitting next, which looked even more shocked now.

“yeah...i was a kinda...a troubled teen at the time, heh...” he let out a sigh before continuing “she...mother...found me on some streets, hungry, scared, i ran away from the orphanage. she and dad were one of the first monsters to move out to a human city after the barrier broke. they uh...couldn’t have children for some reason, so they took me in as their son and raised me. to be fair, i never felt so happy in my entire life.” he looked down at the ground with a sort of affectionate gaze. A glimmer of hope and joy appeared in his bright green eyes. The bunny smiled at him with admiration and sadness.

“i felt truly loved, but...as i expected, the human hatred towards this race grew quite a bit. my parents were like...cast-aways in that town, it was starting to get difficult to live there, especially for mom...i decided to dedicate my life towards diplomacy, making humans understand the true nature of monsters...making people accept my family...i moved to the diplomacy school with frisk in a class, she was my hero...heh...a few years after, I think I was about 20, my mother died...she was always a very emotional and caring creature, the bullying and hatred got to her at some point...her death hit dad even harder, he passed soon after...” he took a dry gulp, his hands were trembling slightly now. The bunny put a comforting, gentle paw on his shoulder, it made him look straight at her with a sort of surprised look. He was met by a very caring, affectionate and pitiful gaze.

“that...pushed me even harder towards reaching my goal. that is why i joined frisk’s team and am here now, in front of you.” he gave her a soft smile. 

She watched him, wide eyed, the admiration in her soul growing deeper. The view made him suddenly snap out as he straightened his back and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

“oh wow, it turned into a full on rant...sorry bunette!”

**“ No.” ** she suddenly spoke out with a tranquil smile, but a determined tone, taking the man slightly aback. She got up in front of him, with a straight back and confident stance. It was quite unusual to see the bunny this way. 

**“ I am...deeply honored that you decided to share this with me, honored and happy. Thank you, mister Trevor.” ** with those words she bowed deeply. 

The action made his eyes widen in pure bafflement. He moved his hair away from his gaze once again and blinked a few times.

“uh...you’re welcome, i guess...” he uttered in return.

**“Oh!”** the bunny suddenly hopped up with a fearful face while looking at her wrist watch.

**“Lunch break has long ended!! Crikey, I need to get back to work!! Good bye, mister Trevor!”** she suddenly exclaimed and after another rushed bow she stormed right off.

He froze in place for a while, still tracing her with his gaze, noticing her quick, cute pace and the small, fluffy, tail knob poking out of her skirt and wiggling from her animated body.

“heh...” he relaxed back onto the bench, the corners of his lips curled up into a slight smile and his eyes took on a dull, lazy look. A very faint, red tint appeared on the cheeks of the young, blonde, dashing man as he watched her depart further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeello!!
> 
> I vote for Tori being the queen XD   
> A slight problem appearing between the lazybones and the ambassador, they're still super cute though ;3 
> 
> REEEEEEE Bunette is so adorbs!!!!  
> Hmmm? What is that?? Our blondie's heart is being swayed??? ;3   
> We're finding out more about his past, does it change your view on Trevor now? 
> 
> I wonder what happens next OWO   
> Stay tuned!~


	34. Compromise

“Mom!!” a very excited voice of a young lady wearing her usual pyjamas rang through the corridor of the house. She was moving with fast, cute feet towards the kitchen where her mother was trying out a new baking recipe.

“Mom!!” she exclaimed one more time, catching her breath, standing now in the kitchen’s doorway with an overjoyed expression. Her mother turned towards her with a confused expression, holding a whisk in one paw.

“Did you hear the news? 1000 copies of your book were already sold all over the country, the reviews are amazing, especially between human population, congrats!!!!” with those words she let out an extremely girly, loud screech and rushed towards her goat mom, hugging her as tight as possible. The goat monster froze in place while being embraced by her loving daughter. Her hands were in mid air, still holding that whisk, looking into nothing with wide eyes. She just couldn’t believe the news.

Soon enough the words sunk in and her aspect shifted from shock to intense happiness. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and returned the tight embrace, closing her eyes with a tranquil smile.

**“Frisk...finally, I am able to make a difference in this world...”** a few teardrops were now forming at the corners of the goat lady’s eyes, as she was speaking.

The young lady let go of her slightly, still holding onto her mother’s shoulders she gave her a smile full of admiration and love.

“Mom...you are amazing...”

They held onto each others hands with affection and closed their foreheads together. A few happy giggles were exchanged. Soon enough they both sat down at the table. With a weary sigh, the goat monster clasped her paws together gently, placing them on the table with a faint worry on her expression. It caused her daughter to furrow her eyebrows vaguely in confusion, thinking her mother would look happier than that at a moment like this…

**“Frisk...it might sound crazy but...umm...what do you think of me...becoming the queen again?”** she asked with half of a voice.

The woman gasped in shock and excitement. She placed her dainty hands on her mother’s paws and tightened them together more. She hit the goat lady with the most enthusiastic, joyful smile.

“M-mom!! That would be wonderful, I can only imagine how happy the monsters would be!!! D-did..did dad propose..?” she now looked at her with anticipation and hope in her gaze.

**“Y-yes!”** she suddenly exclaimed. A few tears of joy escaped her eyes as she hugged her daughter tightly again. The young woman responded instantly with a tight embrace as well.

“Mom, wow...wh-what do you think, Flowey?” they both suddenly turned to the golden flower sitting in it’s tiny pot on the table, looking as grumpy as ever.

**“Pf..it’s about damn time!”** it answered with it’s tiny leaves crossed on top of each other, and a dull aspect, thinking that he probably shouldn’t ruin the moment for once.

The ladies looked at each other once again, overjoyed, they both let out a girly, happy squeak while giving each other one more hug. Suddenly, the young woman let go, her aspect turning a little bit hopeful, a faint worry peeking through.

“M-mom...does that mean, dad is going to move with us?” she asked a bit unsure.

**“Yes, my child, I believe that would be best...”** the goat monster answered, looking to the side with faintly flushed cheeks. She then turned her gaze back at her daughter with concern. **“Is there...something wrong?”**

“N-no!” she quickly shook her head, trying to reassure her before looking down with slight embarrassment. “It’s just that...ummm...me and Sans have been talking a lot about...moving in together..” she bit her lower lip, regretting her words instantly as she saw her mother’s expression slowly shifting to sadness.

“I uh, it’s not like we’re going to do it! At least um...not right now...”

The young lady averted her gaze with pain. She knew her mother would be extremely sad if she left home, she would miss her mother insanely ass well...but..

**“Frisk...”** the soft, quiet voice of her goat mom made her return to reality all of a sudden.

**“I know you 2 love each other...frankly, umm...i know how that feels...”** she pronounced while looking down with faint fluster. The young lady looked at her now with one eyebrow raised, slightly puzzled.

The goat monster sighed, closing her eyes with slight pain. **“It is..probably time that I let go of you...and give you a bit of freedom. My child...maybe ummm...it is time for you to start on your own family...”**

“M-mom...” she uttered with trembling lips. Her eyebrows were arched now, expressing sadness, while her long lashes would gain a slight sheen from being wet with tears. She slid her dainty hands onto the goat lady’s soft paws and grasped them tightly. The both looked at each other with sadness and a sort of pride.

“Th-thank you!!” the young woman suddenly exclaimed while hugging her mother’s torso all of a sudden. Conflicted tears started pouring down her rosy cheeks. Not knowing if she should be happy that she can live with her boyfriend now or sad that she will leave her mother behind. “I...i promise, I will come visit all the time! You won’t even feel like i’m away!!” she said one more time while bursting into louder, childish tears.

The action took her mother slightly aback, but she embraced her child soon enough, petting her smooth, dark brown locks gently, in a comforting manner. Her expression softened, she looked down at her with pride and joy.

**“My child...”**

 

* * *

 

 

He was walking down the golden corridor, heading towards the king’s office with some papers in his hand, while the other was searching comfort in the pocket of his black pants. His blonde, shiny hair was still in the way of his bright green, dull looking eyes, yet his expression was full of concentration and professionalism. He passed the front desk with one, long step when suddenly, he stopped in place, took one pace backwards and slowly turned his head towards a very small, focused bunny lady, typing vigorously on her computer. He watched how she would squint her eyes from time to time, closing her face in on the screen, as if trying to decipher something. Her pinky nose would twitch slightly as she went back to typing further. The sight made the corners of his lips lift up while his gaze would soften all of a sudden, he relaxed his hand downwards, still holding onto the bunch of papers. Was that...admiration he was feeling towards the bunny in question?

“bunette..” he suddenly let out with a soft, deep tone, but it was enough to grab her attention as she hopped off her chair in an instant and presented herself with a deep bow.

**“M-mister Trevor, did you need something? I uh, I put the files you asked for earlier on your desk, also there is a cup of coffee if you’d like and...”**

“are you... _furry_ tonight..pft!” he averted his gaze with a cunning smile, yet a red tint started appearing on his cheeks as he interrupted her anxious blabber. It was indeed sweet, how determined she was to be good at her job.

**“Uhm...”** she stood there for a second, in bewilderment, grabbing at one of her soft, long ears with a nervous look. **“Y-you mean...free?”** she spoke up, unsure if she understood correctly.

“yes.” he reassured her, returning his gaze and locking it right onto her. He was now examining her funny fidget at her ear while the small, pink bow would shift on her head from the movement. For some reason, her actions made him want to smile, sincerely.

**“Yes, I am...why, would you like to work some more on the spider care case, or the orphan lizard girl? I would suggest we continue with the child she seems in need of...”**

He suddenly interrupted her by removing his hand from his pocket and presenting his palm to her in a sort of stopping motion. He then let it slowly drop down with a somewhat pitiful smile while she took a dry gulp and looked at him with wide, shiny eyes.

“bunny, you are overworking yourself...at this rate, you’re gonna get a receding _hare_ line...” he said that with a wink, anticipating at least a giggle, but she just pierced him with a confused, innocent gaze and some parted lips.

**“H-hair..uh...but I don’t...”** she started patting her forehead now in a funny way, trying to feel some of her white fur with the tips of her paw.

“pft!” he let out in amusement, his grin widening with a sort of affection towards her.

“you are...so pure...” he now looked at her with a glimmer of fondness in his green eyes.

The rabbit monster looked down with an intense, puzzled flush on her face, letting go of her ear and grabbing onto the edge of her fluffy skirt, anxiously. He looked down at the movement, it made him notice her long legs and a bit of those thick looking thighs. His eyes widened for a moment as blood was rushing to his cheeks now. He averted his gaze quickly, regaining himself with an embarrassed, dry cough.

“khem...umm anyways, what if, we grab some dinner tonight after work, then we can talk some more, without you _hopping_ out of your mind, howzabout it?” he faced her again with a carefree wink.

**“Oh um, sure! Then we can figure out some cases easier!”** she suddenly smiled with joy at him, nervousness melting away.

“uh...yeah...that too..” he let out a bit unsure, looking to the side with a somewhat disappointed aspect.

“welp ok then, see ya after work!” he continued shortly.

She bowed once more with respect and smiled politely.

**“Yes, I will be seeing you later, mister Trevor!”**

The action made a sort of ache pierce slightly through his heart. His eyebrow raised slightly while the corners of his grin sagged. When will she finally think of him as more than just a coworker or a boss…?

With that thought in mind he continued his lazy pace towards the king’s office.

As soon as he disappeared from her gaze, she let out a weary sigh and flopped down onto her chair. The bunny dived back into her work, reigniting her intense, focused typing when suddenly, she stopped, hovering her paws over the keyboard, she looked into the screen with wide eyes and a sort of terrified look.

**“W-wait a second...”** she let out abruptly **“W-was I just….was I just...asked out?!!!”**

She questioned herself as an intense, red color was taking over her fluffy face.

 

* * *

 

“f-frisk...no...please don’t die...frisk!!!” with those screams, a certain skeleton woke up instantly from a nightmare. He grabbed at his loose, white t-shirt, scrunching it up tightly within his fist. He was now shaking intensely, with fear, his eye-sockets were hollow, his soul was thumping aggressively and his breathing was highly irregular.

The same scene from the horrible nightmare he just experienced kept replaying within his skull. A young woman, with beautiful, long, dark brown hair and a dainty figure...or rather...her cold, lifeless corpse...was being stabbed continuously by a vile, monstrous looking flower with a terrifying, distorted, blood-thirsty grin. Her cold, perished gaze, and still, blue-ish, parted lips were imprinted in his brain. He started shaking more now, grabbing at his skull in fear while his knees would tense up, trying to cage himself away from these horrible visions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeee!!
> 
> Are they finally moving together??
> 
> Bøiii, Bunny and Trevor are sooo cute, what do you think of that ship? <3  
> And here we go again, the lazybones having some weird ass nightmares T.T 
> 
> See ya in the next one, dearie! OwO


	35. New spark

**“Hey, Frisk, I am in the restaurant now.**

**I have no idea if this is a date or not, help!! >n<”**

“Calm down Bunny, what kind of restaurant is it?”

 

**“Well, it looks pretty fancy, oh god I don’t even know if I have the money for it!!”**

“Fancy you say, like...with a romantic atmosphere and such? OWO”

 

**“Oh! Well...there’s some flowers on the table and...the lights are dim, I don’t know if that is romantic or not T.T”**

“xD you cute thing <3”

“wait, Bunette...who are you dating again?”

 

“khem...did you wait long?” a sudden, deep voice of a young, handsome blonde man, taking a seat on the other side of the table made the bunny lady quickly close her phone and tuck it away. She smiled at him nervously.

**“N-no...i just got here...”** she answered while looking to the side, which was a lie, she was so worried of being late that she arrived half an hour earlier. She dug her small paws in between her thighs in an anxious manner and bit her lower lip lightly.

The green eyed man noticed it, the corners of his lips perked up slightly, especially after noticing the beautiful, flowery off the shoulder dress she was wearing as well, which was accentuating her curves neatly.

The waiter approached their table soon enough, handing them 2 menus gallantly and departing for a while, giving them some time and space to make their order. She looked quickly through it with wide eyes, as if trying to hide behind it, only 2 long, fluffy ears would peek out. It made his smile widen even more now as he was looking through the menu himself.

**“Ah!”** she suddenly let out with a spark in her gaze.

“mmm? found something you’d want?” he suddenly looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

The bunny monster looked down, somewhat ashamed, with a trembling, shy voice she continued:

**“Th-this...carrot gazpacho looks quite ummm...tasty..”**

“awesome, you can get it then!” he answered quickly with a dull tone, looking some more through the menu when suddenly, the cute mumbles of the bunny lady interrupted him, forcing his gaze to lock onto her once more.

**“uhm...umm….this price...how would it...”** with those utters she raised one paw towards her cheek, with an intense, focused look. She would look up as if trying to wrap her mind around something, maybe calculate what she can afford?

His expression softened greatly at the sight. He put down the menu and rested his elbow on the table, he then put his chin down into his palm and watched her fidgeting and shy mutter from behind his blonde, shiny bangs, with great fondness.

“i can _burrow_ you some money...pft!” he suddenly let out with a playful wink.

**“Huh?”** she looked back at him with a wide, surprised eyes.

The look made him smile even more, his gaze narrowed with a glimmer of affection.

“bunette...it’s on me.” he continued with a determined look now.

**“B-but, mister Trevor...this is too much!”** she protested with a pitched, shy tone.

His eyebrows furrowed at the sound of those words, he closed his face in, leaning slightly over the table with a sort of angered look, yet his cunning smile did not fade.

“if...you call me mister one more time, you’ll have to pay for this entire meal, understood?”

**“Wh-what?!”** she suddenly let out with shock and fluster on her aspect.

**“B-but...mister...uh T-trevor?”** the flush on her cheeks intensified as she pronounced his name. It made his eyes close and arch in joy while he gave her a big, sincere smile.

“yes, that’s better, and not butts about it..pft...it’s on me.” he continued, straightening himself on the chair with a pleased expression. She parted her lips faintly, about to protest but he cut her right off with a straight and somewhat commanding tone.

“no...bunny...you’re getting your carrot soup and I am paying for the meal, done.”

She looked down again, a small, cute smile creeping up on her expression.

 

* * *

 

A somewhat loud, three time knock rang through the entrance hall. A very excited, tall skeleton ran towards the door.

_“FRISK, FRISK IS HERE!!!”_ he suddenly exclaimed, stretching his arm out about to grab the doorknob when a blue hooded skeleton with a wide grin jumped right over the couch edge and rushed right in front of his younger brother at the speed of light. He opened the door quickly to find a small, beautiful, young lady with dark brown hair and a set of affectionate, closed eyes looking straight at him.

“frisk!” he let out with an enthusiastic tone.

The woman parted her lips to greet them but she was immediately interrupted by a pair of skeleton arms wrapping around her dainty figure, hugging her tightly up into the air. This time, contrary to popular belief, it was the blue hooded skeleton twirling her into the hallway, holding her firmly into the air with an affectionate, excited gaze. The taller skeleton watched with bafflement. Soon enough, the woman was set back on her feet, yet the skeleton did not let go, hugging her even tighter. It forced his younger brother to close in on them and give them both a big, friendly, wholesome embrace. The young lady giggled with joy, a faint tint of red rushing towards her cheeks.

“Guys...i’m so happy I can live with you now!” she exclaimed.

They let go of each other. The tall skeleton was now facing them both, considering that the lazybones would not let go of his lady, holding her small hand within his grasp tightly, beaming. He then turned to his girlfriend with a sort of worried gaze.

“how...how did tori take it?” he suddenly asked.

The question made the woman look down with a saddened aspect.

“Mom was...kind of sad, but also, I think she felt proud...heh” she answered looking to the side, her little fingers now squished his hand tighter, from slight nervousness.

_“FRISK, I AM SO EXCITED, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!”_ the taller skeleton exclaimed with a giddy tone and a sparkle in his eyes. It made the other 2 smile at him with affection. _“BUT...”_ he continued with a puzzled look, scratching the side of his skull now. _“I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU WOULD SLEEP...”_ he pronounced with a more disappointed tone.

The utters made the 2 look at each other in bemusement and slight fluster.

“Uhm...Paps, I will sleep with Sans...” she answered with a slight blush on her cheeks. “We are dating so...” she specified once again, in case he didn’t understand.

_“WOWIE, SO PEOPLE THAT DATE CAN ALSO SLEEP TOGETHER??!!”_ the excitement on his aspect reappeared as he was taken aback by the sudden revelation.

“yeah paps...and not only...” his brother answered with a cunning smile, causing his lady to give a disapproving nudge at his arm, with furrowed eyebrows and a faint fluster. He took a glimpse of that, the corners of his grin sagging vaguely before he slid his gaze towards his brother once again.

“uh...let’s just say, we won’t feel very... _bonely_!” he added with a wink.

They both watched as the expression of his younger brother was slowly scrunching up in anger.

_“NYEEEEEEEEEEEH!!! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING WITH YOUR EXASPERATING PUNNING, BROTHER!!”_ he screamed out in frustration while raising his hands in mid air in a vexed, disappointed manner.

All he got in return was a soft, joyful giggle of a young woman and a faint, blue blush on some skeleton cheeks as he watched her, drunk from the happiness of the moment.

 

* * *

 

He was now watching the cute, little rabbit lady enjoy her carrot soup with pure satisfaction. The view was so mesmerizing that he forgot about his meal entirely. He now noticed a small line of orange appearing on her upper lip, dirtying some of her short, bunny whiskers as well.

“pft!” he couldn’t help but let out.

**“Huh?”** she suddenly stopped and looked up at him with an innocent aspect.

“oh uh...” he quickly averted his gaze with a faintly flushed cheeks. “you got some um...soup on your face...”

The words made the bunny’s expression turn to intense embarrassment and fluster. She grabbed a napkin, starting to pat around her mouth funnily in a struggle to remove the orange spot. The sight made the blonde man smile even wider now, as she couldn’t find the right place. He grabbed a napkin himself, gently. Leaning over the table carefully, he stretched his long arm towards her. With the napkin wrapped around his fingers neatly, he pat her upper lip with great care. A sort of fondness was emitting from his expression. He suddenly froze in place, feeling his cheeks heating up as their gazes locked onto each other. She parted her lips slightly looking right into his bright green eyes, completely abashed. It forced him to sit back down quickly and avert his gaze with a flushed aspect, letting out a few, dry, nervous coughs.

 

**“Thank you for the meal..T-trevor, it was truly nice...”** the bunny monster pronounced with a shy look, piercing straight into the ground while holding her little purse behind her back, swinging on her feet back and forth in a childish manner, probably from the anxiousness.

The tall, blonde man couldn’t help but smile at the view, burying his hands deep inside the pockets of his pants.

**“A-and thank you for escorting me back home...”** she looked around with a more worried look, inspecting a flickering lamp post in the dark distance. **“S-sorry I had to leave so soon, I uh...i have a few younger siblings that live with me...”** she looked back down as the spoke those words. It made him look at her with more admiration now.

“hey, don’t sweat it...but uh...” the green eyed man looked to the side, scratching the back of his head with a bit of a fluster on his aspect. “i hope we can...go out like this again...”

At the sound of his utters she looked straight at him with a glimmer of hope and pure joy in her eyes.

**“Y-yes!!”** she suddenly exclaimed with sincerity and enthusiasm. The abrupt gain of courage made him flinch and look at her with surprise and fluster.

**“I would love to!”** she continued even more excited now.

His cheeks were completely dunked in red, his heart was full of joy from seeing how much she enjoyed his company.

“y-yeah...me too...” he answered with a dimmer tone.

**“Welp! Good night, Trevor!”** she said one last time, turning around with a springy pace towards the door of her home. He only raised one hand in a goodbye manner with an intense, flustered expression.

 

* * *

 

“You may come in...Susie..” a soft, caring voice of a young woman rang through the office room. Soon after, a small but strong looking, purply lizard girl entered. She was about 10 years old, wearing some very distressed jeans and a black t-shirt. Her dark, purple, slightly wavy hair was covering her gaze completely, giving it a sort of ominous shadow. She tread into the room carefully, examining everything, especially the young lady sitting at the desk right in front of her, giving her an affectionate smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!
> 
> I am going to Denmark today, yaaaaay owo gonna have some amazing winter holidays <3   
> Ok, let's see what happened here.
> 
> We are having an adorable date between Bunny and Trevor ;3 though she is still not sure whether it is a date XD   
> Frisk finally moved in with the boneheads, someone seems super excited owo   
> Aaand...wowoowowoww who is the little lizard girl???   
> (remember that child case they were talking about before? mmmhmmmm ;3) 
> 
> OK, i will see u in the next one, gotta pack!!! -runs out at the speed of light-


	36. New fret

The night was cold, it was only the beginning of spring after all. The blue shine of the moon would light up a beautiful, soft face, with peacefully closed eyes and a calm, rhythmic breathing. The messy blanket would cover only half of her body, revealing one long, smooth leg,some pink, soft looking panties hugging her hips neatly, and a slightly ruffled up, blue top. Her long, dark brown hair was all over the pillow, spread in all directions messily. She wasn’t cold at all, she could clearly feel her skeleton’s warmth, despite him laying down on his back, rather far. His rib-cage was peeking out of the blanket and a long, bony arm was barely grasping her soft, dainty hand. 

Suddenly, the peaceful silence was disturbed by a pained grunt. His eyes squinched and his grin drooped considerably. The skeleton grabbed at his ribs near his soul painfully, he started screaming out of the blue, tossing and turning in his bed, as if trapped in an endless loop of nightmares. 

“f-frisk!! no...not again!! please, please don’t die!!!”  he yelled once more with fear in his voice. 

The skeleton’s eyes opened wide at the feeling of his shoulders being shaken vigorously to find the face of his loved one in pure distress and worry. 

“S-sans!! Wake up!! I’m here!” she exclaimed with an extremely frightened expression. 

He looked straight at her with wide, almost hollowed eyes, as if frozen in time, before lots of tears started gathering up at the base of his eye-sockets, overflowing soon enough and spilling over the edge, pouring out in a continuous stream down his cheekbones. 

“f-frisk...you...you are alive...”  he muttered with a trembling voice, inspecting her face attentively, trying to figure if she’s truly there or if it’s just another fragment of his imagination. 

“Y-yes, love...i am, it was just a bad dream...” she answered with a tender, soft tone, her firm grip on his shoulders loosening. She then slowly slid her dainty hands behind his skull with great care, looking at his never-ending tears with ache on her expression. The young woman hugged his skull tightly to her chest. 

“Dummy...i will never leave your side...” she continued with a tranquil, determined look. 

He felt her fear-quenching warmth once again and his tears being soaked by her thin, blue-ish top. The action made their flow stop immediately. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small torso, trembling faintly. A blue hue rushed to his cheeks as he could feel her squish his face tighter to her chest, his cheek was now indenting into one of her very soft, warm breasts, it seemed to have melt all his worries away in an instant.    
  


* * *

 

 

“bunette!” a very excited, deep voice rang through the golden corridor. A very handsome, tall man with shiny, blonde hair and an expression full of joy approached the front desk.  The small bunny monster looked at him in an instant, hopping off her chair and bowing in front of him as fast as possible. 

**“M-mister Trevor...”** she pronounced quietly while looking down into the floor. It caused him to stop right in front of her, raising one eyebrow and scratching the back of his head in confusion. 

“uh...i thought we agreed on leaving the “mister” behind...” he said with a somewhat disappointed tone. 

**“Uhm...”** she flinched slightly, clutching her hands together in worry, but her gaze did not shift from the golden tiled floor.  **“I think it is more appropriate for a working environment.”** she answered again with a sort of chilling, official timbre. 

“uh..s-sure...” the answer made him avert his gaze with pain, but it shifted back to excitement soon enough. “never mind that, I wanted to ask if...” 

**“I uh, i’m sorry mister Trevor, I think the king asked for me earlier, I need to go.”** she quickly cut him off with a trembling voice, storming off in an instant, she wouldn’t share his glance for one second while doing so. 

His lips parted in surprise and bafflement, he froze this way for a moment, as if she was still in front of him. His beautiful, bright green eyes were not emitting enthusiasm anymore, but rather concern, as they dulled down, closing halfway. <<is she...ignoring me?>> he thought, while leading his hand towards his mouth with worry and reflection. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

A young woman was sitting down in a somewhat distressed looking bed. Her back was being supported by a fluffy pillow while she had her small laptop placed on her thighs. She was looking at the screen with a very focused look, reading through some files.

The skeleton laying next looked as carefree as ever. His hands were behind his skull in a nonchalant manner while his legs were spread on the mattress, one crossed over the other.  He was watching his lady with a dull, affectionate gaze. A sudden urge took over his soul as he removed one hand from behind his skull, leading it slowly towards her shoulder. He was interrupted by a very worried, soft voice. 

“Honey, I've been thinking...”  she suddenly turned her face towards him, her eyebrows slightly raised in concern. The action made his hand quickly return to it’s initial spot as he grinned at her as usual. 

“I have this case...with a kid...” she looked to the side a bit pained before continuing. “She is an orphan lizard...a lot of couples tried to take her in but...they would give up on her very fast and return her to the orphanage. She is a sort of a...difficult kid to deal with, but...i am truly determined to find a home for her...” her voice dimmed down as she searched some kind of approval in his expression from underneath her lashes. 

The words pierced his soul, the corners of his grin drooped faintly as he was inspecting her saddened face. It truly hurt him, the fact that he wouldn’t be able to make her a mother, the previous, intense feeling of guilt started creeping up into his soul. 

“Don’t...stop it.” she suddenly made him snap out with a determined and somewhat pitiful gaze. The lady put her laptop aside and with a quick, swift movement she appeared on top of him, sitting herself neatly up onto his lap. The action made him look at her with bafflement and slight fluster now. 

“I know what you’re thinking right now. ‘oh I can’t make her a mother, she deserves more...’” he flinched at her sayings, hearing his thoughts being read out-loud. 

“Well don’t.” she continued firmly, resting her arms on each side of his skull, her long hair would dangle downwards, tickling his cheekbone faintly. It caused him to slide his hands onto her soft hips instinctively. 

“You know I won’t let go of you..with or without kids..” she hit him with a soft, caring smile. Her cheeks took on a bright, red tint as she closed her face in on his. He closed his eyes peacefully in anticipation when she covered his teeth with a soft, dainty palm right before she was about to kiss them. He looked at her again, only to find a set of affectionate, closed eyes and a cunning smile. 

“But...you know, I don’t mind trying, over and over...” she pronounced with a seductive whisper. A blue hue suddenly appeared on the skeleton’s cheeks. His eyes closed halfway with desire as he wrapped a hand around her small one and pressed it’s palm onto his teeth gently. 

 

“so, what are you gonna do about the dino girl?”  he suddenly asked. It seemed that he had some kind of interest in the destiny of that child after all. 

“Oh uh, Susie?” she answered a bit surprised before smiling with fondness. “I think I found the perfect pair for her...”

 

* * *

 

 

“bunny, bunette, wait up!” a loud, deep voice of a blonde man could be heard through the corridor as he ran towards a very shy looking bunny monster. She quickened her pace towards her desk in fear but it was futile, as he reached her in a matter of seconds and grabbed onto her wrist quickly forcing her to turn around and face him with a frightened, shy gaze. He tightened his grasp onto her wrist and looked at her with frustration and disappointment. 

“what happened to you, why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?” he questioned her. It made her look down, slightly flustered and sad. 

**“M-mister Trevor, there is nothing wrong...”** she answered with a somewhat trembling voice. He raised one eyebrow in doubt before taking on an extremely determined look. 

The blondie suddenly turned around, still holding onto her fluffy wrist and started dragging her towards his office. She gasped, trying to move away, but his grip was too strong, it only caused her to stutter behind him in a funny way. 

**“M-mister Trevor..wait!”** she exclaimed in bafflement. 

“that’s it, bunny, we have some talking to do!” he interrupted her, opening the door to his office violently, pushing her in, closing it behind himself firmly. He then faced the slightly frightened bunny monster with a frustrated aspect, crossing his arms one over the other. 

 

“speak...tell me what’s happening.” he suddenly demanded. She flinched slightly at the sound of his order and grabbed onto the edge of her skirt, scrunching it up tightly within her paws with anxiousness. 

**“I uh...i might have misunderstood our previous meeting. I umm...i am deeply sorry for that, mister  Trevor.”** she let out with a deep bow.  The tall man sighed with exasperation, raising one hand towards his forehead while the other was tucked neatly in his pocket. 

“you didn’t misunderstand anything...dummy...” he continued, averting his gaze with slight shame. 

**“W-what?”** she uttered, piercing him with a wide eyed, innocent gaze. 

He closed in on her, grabbing her soft forearms gently, looking at her with pure affection and a slight red tint on his cheeks. 

“you didn’t misunderstand...i like you, bunette...” his deep voice dimmed down as he spoke the latter words. It caused the bunny lady to look at him in pure shock and fluster. 

**“Th-that’s...that’s not possible!!”** she suddenly exclaimed, a few aching tears wetting her eyes slowly.  The young man looked at her with sadness and frustration. He grabbed onto her shoulders tightly, his eyes narrowing with ache and anger. 

“you...you don’t believe me?” he let out with a trembling voice. 

She didn’t even get to answer when he pushed her towards the wall all of a sudden with a determined but pained look. He gazed right into her innocent, slightly scared eyes, before lifting up her chin gently with his fingers. 

“then...would this make you believe?” he almost whispered, closing his bright green eyes slowly and moving in his face. The bunny lady froze, wide eyed, still not realizing the event she was taking part in. He pressed his lips onto her soft, tender ones with care and love. For a moment, she could feel her soul vibrate intensely, as if a big chunk of it was replaced by a warm, overwhelming feeling. He would lie if he said he didn’t feel exactly the same in that moment. The man pulled away soon enough, his cheeks would feel hot while he still had his thumb resting on her small chin, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was hit by a saddened, frustrated gaze, filled with tears. He looked at her with surprise when suddenly she pushed him away violently and clenched her fists in anger and exasperation. 

**“N-no!! I am just a replacement…A REPLACEMENT FOR FRISK!”** she exclaimed with anger at him. 

The statement took him completely aback as he watched her, wide eyed, making one step backwards with fear. 

“b-bunny...” 

**“D-do you really think I would believe I suddenly managed to sway your heart, after loving her for so many years!!!?”** she interrupted him, a few tears started to escape her glistening eyes as she clenched her small, fluffy fists tighter. 

The words hurt him, truly. The tall man relaxed his body slightly, digging his hands into the pockets of his pants and looking down slightly. His shiny, blonde bangs were now drenching his gaze into a menacing shadow, his lips trembled slightly as he spoke the following, with a deep, disappointed tone: 

“do you...really think of me so low...bunette?” 

**“Wh-what..”** she looked at him, completely taken aback. 

“do you really think I would do something so low to you...” he continued with a quiet tone. 

All she could see now was a very sad, aching frown. She suddenly gasped, realizing the severity of her words, realizing that she might have been wrong all along, that she might have hurt him deeply. She covered her mouth with a quick, small paw and watched him in shock and pain before storming out of the office all of a sudden with a few hicks and sobs, leaving the tall, sad man completely alone. 

He let out a deep, disappointed sigh. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The living room was as lively as ever. The same random, anime console games were scattered around the TV while 2 monsters were sitting on the couch, facing the young, brown haired woman on the other side of the coffee table. She looked at them with excitement and affection. 

“Undyne, Alphys, I know you 2 have been thinking of adopting a child for a long time now...” she pronounced with a calm, joyful tone. 

The statement caused the fish and lizard monsters to clench their hands together in anticipation, with extreme enthusiasm. 

“I...i might have found the perfect match!” she continued. 

Her words were returned with 2 very high pitched, excited weeps and a sight consisting of a lizard monster hugging tightly a fish lady. It made the young woman giggle and watch them with fondness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter!   
> Sorry for the small delay, had to find an internet cable for my new pc >3<  
> Anyways, let's see what we have here ;3
> 
> Nightmares keep coming, i wonder if they mean something, or it's just his broken mind playing mean tricks on him again...  
> The little lizard orphan is coming up more and more >w>   
> Siiigh, slight drama happening with our new ship, seems like it's hurting Trevor T.T 
> 
> Are you excited to see what happens next? OwO


	37. Honesty

The office had a cold, gray feel to it. Very sharp bookshelves filled with lots of files, arranged in a specific order, neatly were covering the walls. The little, purple lizard girl was inspecting her surroundings with a scornful smirk, while resting her palms on the edge of the chair, which was way too big, her feet were dangling from time to time. She would look around attentively, from underneath her bright, purple bangs, trying to appear as careless as possible, but a certain sadness and worry would still peek out on her expression. 

The lady sitting at the other side of the desk watched her with pity, she could see the nervousness in her. She sighed quietly, giving her a soft, motherly smile. 

“Susie...you probably know why you’re here...” the young woman spoke with a gentle tone. The little lizard girl didn’t even bother looking at her. 

**“Yeah, so you can give me out to another couple, which will end up ditching me just like the rest...”** she answered, with a cute, tomboy-ish voice which was emitting distrust and anger. The brown haired lady averted her gaze with pain. 

“I know what you must feel like...”

**“NO YOU DON’T!”** she suddenly yelled out piercing the woman with a vexed, aching gaze. It made her flinch slightly, but she looked straight back soon enough with a determined look. Her closed eyes depicted fondness and compassion. 

“I do...how do you think I ended up in the underground?” with those words, she gave her a big, aching smile. The girl’s eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly hid them back underneath her purple bangs. She looked down, placing her tiny, now clenched fists on her thighs. Her lips trembled slightly before she spoke with a dim tone. 

**“Y-you...you were an orphan too?”**

The question caused the young lady to get up from her chair and face the window. She would look out at the many people passing the streets of Monster City, holding her hands behind her back. With a heavy sigh, she decided to continue. 

“Yes. Nobody would take me in, mostly because of my age. Everyone wanted a baby, it’s easier to shape their mind and raise them after all...” 

The utters made the girl tighten her fists harder, with pain, she knew what that felt like all too well. 

“It’s uh...actually one of the many reasons I decided to go to mount Ebbot...knowing that nobody ever returns from there...” she looked down, slightly ashamed of her statement. But soon enough, she turned back to the girl, facing her with a warm, sincere smile. 

“But today I am here, and I am offering my help, only if you want it, Susie.” 

The girl’s expression saddened greatly, her tiny fists unclenched in an accepting manner. 

**“Mhm..”** she mumbled, with a small pout on her face. 

“Great! I am sure you will love them both!”she let out with an excited, joyful tone. 

**“Psh..doubt that..”** she answered grumpily while looking to the side, somewhat defeated.

 

The woman leaned down towards the phone on her desk and pressed on a certain, red button. A short beep could be heard after which she pronounced quickly: “Bunette, tell them to come in.” 

Shortly after, 2 monsters entered the room. As she took a glance at them, the purple girl gasped instantly. Her mouth was opened slightly and her eyes widened from the shock. She saw, facing her, a tall, blue fish monster, with fiery-red, wavy hair and a big, joyful smile on her face. Next to her, a very cute and small, yellow lizard lady was looking at her somewhat nervous, but also excited, fixing up the glasses on her snout. 

**“Heya punk! I’m Undyne and this is my wife, Alphys!** ”  the fish lady pronounced while burying her hands into the pockets of her pants carelessly. 

**“H-hi, Susie, I hope we can be g-good friends!”** the lizard monster continued, giving her a shy, unsure wave. 

 

**“WH-WHAT?! N-NO WAY!”** the girl suddenly exclaimed, turning back towards the ambassador with a surprised smile.  **“Y-you mean...the Royal Guard leader, Undyne and the famous scientist Alphys are gonna be my parents now??!!!”** she yelled out again, trying really hard to disguise her happiness and enthusiasm. Her reaction woke some surprised smiles, the woman gave her a relieved nod. The girl turned back towards her future parents covering her snout slightly with 2 cute, purply hands. 

**“W-wow...i..i mean...it’s cool..i guess...”** she suddenly averted her gaze, trying to hide the innocent happiness which was now overwhelming her, putting her tiny hands inside the pockets of her distressed jeans. 

**“Come, kid, we’re going home!”** the fish lady exclaimed with a slight blush of joy on her cheeks. The girl looked up at her with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. 

**“Y-yeah, I can’t wait to sh-show you some anime!”** the yellow lizard let out a bit nervously as the girl approached the 2. 

**“Anime? Does it have fights in it??”** she suddenly asked with a cunning smile. 

**“O-oh, yeah! Lots of fights and big swords!”** the lizard lady answered with excitement as all 3 of them started departing. 

**“Awesome!!”** she said once more with a boish tint in her voice, then hit her with a big, happy smile. 

The now beaming couple gave the young woman watching a last, grateful glance before they left the office with happy chuckles, exchanging exciting future plans. She sighed in relief, watching in the distance, her eyelashes would gain a slight sheen, as the emotions were now overwhelming our small ambassador. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

A heavy file with lots of papers thumped loudly and firmly onto the desk. The bunny monster sitting next hopped on her chair at the abruptness of the event. She looked up with a nervous glance only to find a very cold, deadpan man, looking down at some other files, his blonde bangs creating a sort of shadow over his dull, bright green eyes. 

“i need 12 copies of this one before the meeting, and don’t forget to file them, make ‘em nice..” he pronounced frigidly, not even bothering to glance at her. In the meantime she watched him with wide, glistening eyes, filled with sadness and hope. 

**“T-trevor can I...”**

“mister trevor...please, keep it professional.” he suddenly interrupted her shy, nervous mutter. It made her look down painfully, she continued after taking a dry gulp: 

**“M-mister Trevor...can we talk?”**

“mmm...about?” he kept looking through the papers with a dull, uninterested gaze. 

**“Uhm...”** she grabbed at one of her ear and started fidgeting at it nervously, as it became a habit now. He couldn’t help but notice that with the corner of his eye, it made his gaze shiver a little, he definitely couldn’t concentrate on his reading anymore.  **“A-about what happened the other day..between us...”** she continued with a shy, dim tone. He could feel his soul tremble at those words, he looked straight into nothing with a sort of sadness glimmering within his sight. 

“bunette...i get it ok, you don’t like me...let’s move on..” 

**“N-no!”** she suddenly exclaimed, hopping off her chair, gaining his surprised glance now. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a slight, determined pout, yet her cheeks would gain a bright red tint.  **“Y-you’re wrong!”** she continued, gaining more courage.  **“I like you...a lot. In fact, I have been for a long time now!”**

His eyes widened with shock now, inspecting her slightly vexed, flustered face with great care. 

**“I…i am deeply sorry for saying such words to you...i truly didn’t want to hurt you. I think my insecurities just got to me...and forced me to push you away. I had a great time with you and...i never want it to end!”** she suddenly exclaimed while squinting her eyes with pain and fluster, causing a few emotional teardrops to get out. His lips parted slightly, yet his eyes relaxed, filled with a sort of fondness and joy. 

“bunny...” he muttered. He then covered his eyes with a slightly trembling, strong hand, turning his head to the side faintly. His cheeks were getting dunked in red now. 

“y-you...you have no idea...how happy those words made me feel...” he said with a soft, deep voice. 

**“Huh?”** she let out in surprise, but soon enough, her expression relaxed as well and she looked to the side with embarrassment, her furry thighs started rubbing onto one another in a shy manner. 

**“Th-that’s...that’s all I ever wanted...”**

 

* * *

 

“n-no! stop!! don’t kill her!!! frisk!!!”  the very familiar skeleton woke up right away, screaming, raising his torso up in his bed in a matter of seconds, breathing heavily and shaking aggressively. His hollow eye-sockets were inspecting the surroundings in pure distress when suddenly, they froze onto a very frightened, saddened, beautiful face, with shiny eyelashes, about to release tears of pain and concern for her loved one. Her eyebrows were arched up, depicting sorrow while her lips trembled slightly, about to let out some concerned, gentle words. 

“S-sans...” she raised one hand in mid air, moving it slowly towards his skull when suddenly, he grabbed her wrist firmly and looked straight into her eyes with pure fright. He was examining her slightly scared expression now, trying to figure if it was truly her, if she was truly...alive...right in front of him. His expression softened in a matter of seconds, his eyes dulled down with a weary aspect. He loosened his grip on her wrist. 

“you...you’re here..”  he let out with a relieved sigh. 

The woman looked at him with pity, but soon enough her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she placed the same hand on his shoulder now, gently. 

“S-sans...you’ve got to talk to me...what is happening? You’ve been having these...nightmares almost every night, yet you never want to tell me about them...please, don’t hide, I can help...” with those words she slowly pressed her dainty palm onto his cheekbone, her movements were full of affection and tenderness. The skeleton couldn’t help but put his own hand over hers, his eyes would close peacefully and with another heavy sigh he decided to continue: 

“i...i guess i had to tell you one day...”  with those utters, he let go of her small hand and turned away slightly, facing the blank wall, sitting up in his bed in a meditating position. He rested his elbows on his thighs and pressed his skull in between his palms, taking on a very distressed and desperate aspect. The woman sat comfortably in her spot, watching him with pure concern.

 

“a long time ago...before you uh, you appeared in the underground...another uh...thing was in charge.”  he stopped for a moment, a few painful recollections would cloud his mind with pain. The woman looked a bit shocked now, but she decided to keep silent. 

“he...it..was uh...you already found out, i was one of the few monsters in the underground who could...sense changes in timelines, resets, who could remember fragments of previous...games...i guess you could call it a talent...but it was more of a curse...”  he shivered in his spot, trying to find some strength to continue, but a sudden, warm touch on his back, of a lady he loved, gave him courage.  “that thing...it went through so many resets...insanely many...in some it would...befriend everyone, in others….”  he shook his skull all of a sudden, letting out a painful grunt. She rubbed his back with the utmost tenderness in return. 

“It’s ok, love, take your time...” she pronounced with a dim, loving tone.

He suddenly turned his face towards her, piercing her with the most aching, saddened gaze and a droopy grin. His hands, body, started shaking aggressively. 

“f-frisk...i...i’ve seen papyrus die 124 times...”  he said, his deep voice almost completely faded with the last words. The woman gasped, covering her mouth with a small hand. Tears started bunching up at the base of her eyelashes as she looked at him, astonished and pained. The skeleton turned his skull to it’s initial position and gazed into nothing. He then grabbed at his white t-shirt, around his abdomen, scrunching it up firmly. 

“i’ve seen myself die...52 times...”  he said once again, with a deep, deadpan tone. 

“Oh...god...” she answered with a trembling voice, grabbing at his forearm gently, tears started pouring down her cheeks aggressively. He shivered slightly from her touch, but suddenly, he let out an almost insane sounding chuckle, his expression returning to his signature, blank, hollowed eyed look. It made her look at him with slight fear and worry now. 

“heheh...the fucker couldn’t get past me most of the times...so he would reset over and over...at some point i just decided to let myself get killed...be done with that world...but he just kept resetting, making me see everyone die again...over and over and over!”  with the latter words he grabbed at his skull with pain, his body started swaying back and forth, on the brink of loosing his sanity completely, but he froze in place all of a sudden, it made the woman flinch with a faint terror in her wet eyes. He slowly turned his skull towards her, piercing her with a set of hollow eye-sockets and a deadpan grin. 

“until...you came...”  he continued, his face slowly relaxing.  “somehow...your determination  overrode his...and you took the lead...you...you saved us all...frisk...you brought pure happiness into our souls, into mine especially...”  as he was saying, his eyes dulled down softly, expressing pure love and appreciation towards his lady. She wiped a few tears from her cheeks and looked back, somewhat relieved. He then averted his gaze, the pain and anger coming back to his aspect. 

“that thing...that monster...”  he continued, clenching his fists on the messed up blanket.  “it’s that damned flower...you brought to the surface...” 

“Wh-what….” she suddenly let out, in pure shock, but not because she didn’t believe Flowey was capable of such horrid things...no...she suddenly realized a terrible mistake she has done..She looked at him, completely terrified, her gaze turned to desperation now, as if she was about to lose the love of her life. She continued with a trembling, frightened voice:

 

“Wh-what have I done…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings!!
> 
> EVERYONE, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE:  
> join my discord server if you would like to discuss the story and just find some new, fun pals OwO  
> we can voice call as well, share some dank memes and just enjoy each other's company  
> i welcome you with open arms <3  
> the link is in the description of the story as i update it frequently <3 
> 
> Reee, Susie is being adopted by Undyne and Alphys, i always thought she fit them really well owo  
> A little bit of Frisk backstory, very sad ;c CAN WE HIT 10 KUDOS  
> The lazybones finally opens up! poor bøi v.v  
> WHAT DID SHE DO NOOOOW REEEE!!!
> 
> Find out in the next chapter ;3  
> Tooddles~ owo


	38. Break up

The skeleton looked at his, now frightened, little woman with a confused aspect. Her weird sounding statement made his mind shift slightly from the horrible memories he just had to relieve, his aspect slowly turning to confusion. 

“hun?..”  he suddenly asked with a dim voice, her extremely scared face starting to wake some concern within his soul. 

“S-sans...i…i am so so sorry...” she pronounced with a trembling, weeping voice, more tears would bunch up at the base of her shiny eyelashes. 

“frisk, what are you talking about?”  he now grabbed at her small wrist gently, looking at her with a rather worrying gaze. The woman shivered. As she gained more courage she looked at him with pure desperation and sadness, continuing her thought with a trembling voice:

“S-sans I...wh-when Flowey took everyone’s soul...he said something weird to me...” she took a dry gulp “H-he said...he was the prince of that world...before I came...h-he said he played it so many times, trying to befriend everyone many times but….it...it became boring...so he tried to gather that fun...some other ways...oh god...” she covered her mouth with a dainty hand, letting out sad whimpers and sobs, trembling in the meantime. 

The skeleton let go of her wrist slowly, he looked into nothing, trying to comprehend the situation, wondering if he’s truly understanding her words, but her next utters made it crisp and clear. 

“Th-that...was not the first time he tried to hint at...k-killing everyone...deep down, I feel like I knew what he has done, and that he’s done it multiple times but…i just...i just maybe...decided to stay oblivious...i am so sorry...y-you went through so much...S-sans...” with those words she raised a shaking hand towards him, but as she was about to touch his shoulder, the skeleton turned away. His body shivered faintly, his skull dangled down, the moonlight was casting an ominous shadow over his face, which was being covered now with distrust, anger and intense disappointment. His hands, which were resting on the mattress, clenched into painful fists, tightly. 

“you...”  he suddenly let out with a deep, silent but enraged tone. It took her aback as her hand flinched at the unanticipated vex. 

“you knew everything...”  he continued a bit louder now, his soul was beating out of his chest, he raised one hand towards his skull, shakily.  “you knew what he’s done...yet you still decided to bring that thing to the surface...make me see it’s fucking smirk...remind me of all those times I failed to save paps…”  his arm suddenly flopped down, resting on his thigh upwards, as if life decided to leave it all of a sudden. The skeleton shivered once more, his back slouched greatly, sort of tensing up painfully. He let out a disturbing, deranged chuckle before continuing with more anger now. 

“of course she had to...it’s frisk...frisk the savior...”  the words were spoken with a sort of fake, amused tone. She watched him with great fear, for a moment she wanted to touch him again but...she knew, she had no right...not anymore. With a trembling, pleading tone she uttered: 

“S-sans, that’s not how I...” she suddenly stopped once a set of dull, halfway closed eyes and a deadpan, signature grin of a skeleton she loved deeply, pierced right through her. It terrified her vastly, she knew what that blank expression could mean…

 

“get out...”  he suddenly said with a pained but angered voice. Her lips parted in shock, but soon enough her expression turned to complete desperation. She raised one shaking hand towards him again. 

“S-sans..please...” but her words only angered him more. His eye-sockets hollowed out as he pronounced with a deep, slow and terrifying tone: 

“g e t  o u t” 

She quickly retracted her hand, inspecting his deadpan expression for a moment, painful tears started streaming down her cheeks as she got off the bed in a matter of seconds and stormed out of the room, covering her face, letting out a few muffled sobs on the way out. 

 

* * *

  
  


It was storming outside. The rain was pouring intensely, showering ruthlessly anyone and anything caught underneath the sky. Quite an unusual weather for the season of spring. But that didn’t stop a young, dainty woman appear at a doorstep, wearing almost only a coat, which was soaking wet, dragging along a somewhat big luggage. Her dark brown, long hair was completely wet, sticking to her neck and back, giving her an even more intense, cold feeling. She was now looking at a very shocked goat lady, standing in the doorway, looking at her with complete redness underneath her closed eyes, her eyebrows arched up in sadness, the wet bangs were covering her forehead. 

**“My child!!!”** the goat mom suddenly exclaimed with a gasp.  **“What are you doing here, at this hour, did something happen?!!”** she questioned with pure concern while slowly wrapping a furry arm around her shoulders and guiding her inside. At the sound of the ruckus, a sleepy looking monster king came running, seeming just as shocked at the sight of his daughter in the hallway. 

**“Frisk?!”** he let out with a deep, concerned tone. 

“M-mom...d-dad...” she looked at them both, her lips started trembling as tears were pouring down her rosy cheeks once again. 

“W-we….we broke up!” she suddenly exclaimed and burst out into a loud, child-like cry, not being able to contain herself anymore, tired of acting as an adult and coping everything inside. For the very first time in a while, she cried intensely, truly, letting out all the frustration and fear gathered up inside her little soul. All she could feel next were 2 pairs of warm, fluffy goat arms, wrapping around her with great care and affection, slowly melting away all her worries and aches. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof T.T
> 
> I'm so sorry it's a rather short one, but i needed to cut it there.  
> It felt like i couldn't put any other story-lines in this chapter...
> 
> Sigh, i feel like i might need to explain this one a bit..  
> He was always kind of upset at Frisk for bringing Flowey to the surface, for obvious reasons. Now that he found out that Frisk might have known what he's done to him and Papyrus, and to everyone really, all along he went mad.   
> In my opinion, Frisk's major problem is that she is too kind for her own good. By trying to save everyone she sometimes hinders her relationship with Sans.   
> I guess he felt sort of betrayed and replaced T.T 
> 
> Anyways, see ya in the next chapter, my darlings <3


	39. Gloom and bliss

The day was colder than usual, that is why the little bunny lady sitting at her office desk was slightly shivering, trying her best to warm up by typing vigorously at the computer. She would shake her leg nervously, while her eyes would shift on the screen from time to time. 

“mmm...someone is freezing..” a deep voice suddenly rang. She quickly perked up her long, fluffy ears, looking towards the source of the sound with surprise. Her face softened greatly and a faint tint of red rushed to her cheeks as she realized she was looking at a man she liked deeply. He looked down at her with affection, his bright green eyes were glistening, inspecting her faintly flustered, joyful face from behind his blonde bangs. His lips curled up into a vague smile. 

“i am so  _ angora  _ at you!” he suddenly let out putting on a fake, annoyed look. She suddenly looked at him with slight fear and confusion, a faint image of an extremely fluffy cousin of hers  flashed through her mind. 

**“You mean...a-angry?”** she tilted her head in puzzlement, making one ear go lop-sided. The sight made the blonde man’s cheeks turn red as he let out a faint “pf..” and averted his gaze. Her innocence was astounding, it always managed to make his heart beat faster. 

The rabbit lady suddenly placed a small, gentle paw on his hand, which was resting on some of her paper mountains. It forced him to flinch slightly and look straight at her with a surprised gaze. He was met by a very concerned, shy and pure glance, piercing right  through his soul. 

**“T-trevor...did I make you angry? W-why?..”** she asked with a sad tone. 

His expression softened instantly as he looked at her with lazy, loving eyes. 

“yeah you did.” he answered shortly, his smile now becoming wider as he grabbed quickly onto her paw, sitting himself next to her, pushing her rear further to the edge of her seat. She looked at him completely surprised and flustered. With a gentle, swift movement he wrapped her small shoulders with one arm and looked her straight in the eyes. 

“you always wear such skimpy clothes and end up freezing.” he continued, his voice dimming down as he approached his face closer to hers. 

**“O-oh...”** she said with a sort of saddened tone and some rosy cheeks. She looked down at her flared skirt, clutching onto it’s edge in anxiousness.  **“Y-you’re right...”**

The movement made his gaze shift down, noticing some beautiful, thick, furry thighs. He could feel now the blood rush to his cheeks, yet this time, a cunning smile drew slowly onto his aspect. 

“not that I don’t like it...” he almost whispered towards her, closing in his face. Her expression turned to complete fluster at the sound of those words, but it became even more red when he touched her pinky nose with his, looking into her eyes with a lazy, filled with affection gaze. For a moment, they felt like they were entirely alone in this universe, but it was quickly interrupted by a soft, very focused, familiar voice. 

 

“How are we doing on the spider care case, any progress?” a young, brown haired woman said, standing right next to the front desk, her gaze completely locked onto a tablet,  she was scrolling through a working schedule with tired eyes. The 2 lovebirds flinched instantly. He quickly got off her chair and rested his back onto the golden wall of the corridor, crossing his arms one onto another, trying to look as casual as possible, while the rabbit lady quickly turned back to her desktop, with completely flushed cheeks, spacing out slightly as she was recalling the events from a minute ago. 

The lack of an answer forced the young woman to tear her gaze away from the device’s screen and look at both of them with sort of furrowed eyebrows. She looked at the blonde man, her gaze softened instantly, she started noticing a faint blush and an uncomfortable cough. She then shifted towards the bunny monster, the sight drew a wide smile on her face as she was doing her signature, nervous, thigh fidget, looking into the screen, even though it was literally turned off. 

“Phahahah!” she suddenly let out a satisfied, relaxed laughter, her eyes squinting even more. They both looked at her completely bemused. 

“woah, that was fast, i didn’t even get to say my pun!” the blonde man exclaimed, still a bit flustered from the previous events. 

“Pf..you 2..you are so obvious!” she continued between giggles, showering them both with a gaze full of fondness. 

**“R-really??!”** the bunny suddenly hopped up on her chair with surprise and fluster. 

“b-bunny...” the blonde man let out with a sort of disappointed, embarrassed tone, touching his forehead with his hand in a face-palm motion, yet he always knew that his girlfriend was a unique breed of innocence and lack of tact, but that’s what made her so attractive in his eyes. 

The woman faced them both with a joyful, relieved smile, while putting the tablet down on the desk. 

“About time you 2, I was shipping you ever since we started working together, pft!” she raised one hand towards her mouth and let out another giggle. 

“ship??!!” the tall man suddenly exclaimed, his deep voice gaining a sort of embarrassed pitch. 

**“Sh-ship…?”** the bunny lady looked up with a puzzled expression, raising one paw towards her chin, gaining an intense reflective aspect while images of different, giant, metallic boats made by humans would circle through her brain. 

The brown haired woman let out a weary sigh, her eyebrows arching up slowly, and her aspect shifting to slight pain. 

“Ah...I'm glad at least you 2 are doing great...” she pronounced, while grabbing onto her tablet once again, pressing it towards her chest. She gave them one last, pained smile. 

“Truly glad...” with those words, she turned around, starting to walk slowly towards her office room. It caused them both to look at each other with the puzzlement and concern of a loving friend. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “SANS...”  _ a sudden, familiar voice of a certain tall skeleton standing at a door with flames rang. This time, the excitement and high pitch in it was replaced by worry and dim sadness. He was holding another plate with delicious looking spaghetti and meatballs. The corners of his wide smile were sagging as he looked down into the floor with a weary sigh. 

_ “SANS...IT’S BEEN A WEEK NOW...I UNDERSTAND YOU DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, BUT….PLEASE, AT LEAST EAT SOME FOOD...”  _ he said with a sad, worrisome tone while looking at another cold, untouched plate of spaghetti down on the floor. He received nothing but silence in return. The skeleton let out another tired, gloomy sigh, putting the new plate instead of the other and turning away slowly, heading towards the kitchen as usual. 

Behind that dreaded door, with mysterious, colorful flames coming out from the bottom, a very tired, miserable looking skeleton sat on his bed. He was wearing his usual blue hoodie with the white t-shirt and black, loose shorts, though they looked quite messed up, in need of a wash maybe. Taking on a meditating position on the edge of his bed, his back slouching as always and his elbows resting on his knees, he looked at a pile of random trash and old, pink socks scattered around the floor in the corner of his room. His eyes were as lazy as ever, halfway closed, emanating pure dullness and sorrow. Big, dark circles were surrounding them, from complete lack of sleep. 

Ever since the woman he..loved...left this place, his nightmares would become more and more frequent. They depicted the same exact event...her-dying. The scenes and method would change from time to time, but 2 things would remain constant, her death, and her murderer. They became so overwhelmingly frequent that he decided to stop sleeping at all. It’s been a long, insomniac week, and it was starting to take a toll on our lazybones. Sometimes he would see weird shadows in the windows, it caused his left eye to flare up in aggression. Sometimes, the nightmares he tried to avoid so desperately, would replay in the corner of his eye, in the darkness of his lonesome room. 

As he looked at his lovely pile of trash, he raised one hand towards it, shakily. His left eye-socket flickered faintly with a bright blue light. His hand twitched slightly when suddenly, the scrunched up papers and socks would raise in the air one by one right in front of his eyes. When they were all finally in mid-air, the trash bits would slowly, but surely twist around each other, gaining speed with each second, reigniting that never-ending cycle,  creating a fast, exciting vortex. The corners of his grin would perk up slightly from the view, his eyelids would move upwards faintly, revealing a weak glimmer of thrill. 

“heh...”  he suddenly let out. For a moment, he forgot about all the sorrows in the world, as if all his worries and sadness were trapped in the middle of that trash vortex. Yet, a sudden image of a sad woman, with closed, soft eyes and trembling lips, expressing pure regret and desperation melted that deceiving, comfortable blanket. His arm flopped down onto his legs, and the whirl of papers and socks fell to the floor with it, as if all life was sucked out from it in an instant. His deadpan aspect returned, as he looked into nothing again. 

 

_ “SANS...”  _ the same, familiar, dim voice could be heard from out the door once again. But it didn’t manage to break his focus of doing absolutely nothing. 

_ “SANS, I BEG YOU, JUST GET OUT, DO SOMETHING...Y-YOU….YOU ARE MY ONLY BROTHER, THE ONLY DEAR PERSON I HAVE...IT HURTS ME DEEPLY TO SEE YOU THIS WAY...”  _ he insisted once more, his voice started to tremble with desperation. 

The blue hooded skeleton suddenly looked at the door, with a frustrated gaze. It’s true, while swimming in this endless sea of depression, he neglected his brother entirely, he couldn’t be more selfish than this, he thought. 

The tall skeleton rested his palm on the door now, looking at it with a pleading gaze, when suddenly, to his immense surprise it opened slowly, revealing a very tired, distressed and dull skeleton, with a lost, departed gaze. He gasped and hugged his brother instantly, firmly, as if scared of him disappearing, leaving him once again. He closed his eyes peacefully in return, pressing his grin and cheekbones into the fluffy, soft sweater of his dear and loving brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my darlings! 
> 
> Siiigh i am so tired, pulled an allnighter on one of the chapters lol!   
> Anywaaays owo what do we have here! 
> 
> Super cute moments between the blondie and the bunny, Frisk is so onto them xD   
> We got a super depressed Sans T.T good thing Paps is around to cheer him up.   
> The 2 parts of this chapter are like total opposites heh.
> 
> How is it going, you guys, are you having fun? OwO


	40. Frustration

The beautiful, warming sunlight was peeking through some blue, sheer curtains of a small window. It cast a golden sheen on some distressed, long, brown hair, spread all over a pillow, causing its owner to squint and let out a grumpy mumble, realizing it is time to get up. The young woman rubbed her closed eyes with dainty fists, catching some of her bangs in the meantime. She sat up in her bed, looking towards the window with an extremely sleepy aspect, resting on one arm. The move caused the strap of her blue top to slide down her small shoulder, revealing a bit of her chest. The feeling of the soft mattress made her look to the other side of the bed with sudden anticipation. Her lips frowned slightly while her eyebrows arched with sadness. It was as if she was expecting someone to be there, next to her, but she was all alone. In fact, she’s been alone for over 3 months now, yet his presence never ceased to embrace her, especially when she was all by herself. 

She let out a deep, exasperated sigh, thinking that her soul must be a masochist...<<I mean, why did it have to bond with that damn bonehead?!>> she continued her thought, her face scrunching up with anger now, her lips forming a slight, annoyed pout. As a sudden, cunning idea crept into her little head, causing her to bite her lower lip with a reflective gaze, she looked at her phone on the nightstand. The woman froze for a moment, contemplating whether she should put that little, crafty plan in action. Her expression gained an intense, determined look as she quickly grabbed onto her phone. 

 

Today, at 7AM:

“Paps, morning! I need your help with something...”    
  


* * *

 

 

The summer was starting to move in closer and closer as it was the beginning of June. Trees were now in full bloom, petals were snowing down, creating the most romantic, mesmerizing and refreshing atmosphere, even in a cold, modernized city like New New Home. The usual, central park was a little piece of gorgeous, peaceful land. Monsters of all kinds would come to that place for recreation, as it was the only spot in the city you could reconnect with mother nature. 

One on of those green benches, guarded by 2, majestic maple trees sat a couple consisting of a bunny monster and a blonde, handsome man. He had his strong arm wrapped around her small shoulders, pressing her body closer to his side while the other hand gently cupping her soft, fluffy paw. They looked into each other’s eyes with affection and fondness. His bright green, lazy eyes were emitting a glimmer of desire and fondness towards her, while she looked back with a wide, innocent gaze and extremely flushed cheeks. 

“bun..” he suddenly let out with a dim, caring voice. 

**“Mmm?”** she answered, her eyebrows raising with interest. He then moved backwards a bit, loosening his grip on her. 

“how about...we watch a movie at your place tonight?” he asked with a hopeful smile. It caused her lips to droop down vaguely as she averted her gaze with pain and embarrassment. 

**“Ummm, how about your place instead?”** she answered with another question, hoping he wouldn’t protest, but it was futile. The young man looked at her with concern now. 

“we always go to my place uh...” he scratched the back of his head with abashment, recollecting a few...heated moments in his bedroom.  “don’t get me wrong, bunny, i love having you over...” the words made her look down with slight fluster as he continued with a silent sigh “but, we’ve been together for more than 3 months and...i can’t help but feel like...you just don’t want me in your home...” with those words he looked down with pain and frustration. She suddenly locked her shocked gaze onto the man she loved, her lips trembled slightly while her ears flopped down onto the fluffy sides of her head, with great sorrow. She cupped her hands, resting them onto her lap. Her thighs started rubbing onto one another in an anxious manner. 

**“D-dear...actually...ummm...th-there is a reason why I...can’t have you home..”** she gulped after saying those words, he looked with more interest and confusion now. 

**“I uh...i live with my family still! I know it’s so embarrassing but...as you might know, bunny families are very numerous I uh...i have 4 younger siblings...”** she grabbed onto the edges of her ears now, squinting her eyes with shame. His lips parted in shock slightly and his green eyes widened at her. 

“f-four?!” he suddenly uttered with a slightly raised voice. 

**“Y-yes!”** she exclaimed with embarrassment.  **“We’ve been uh...struggling with making the ends meet, since we have so many mouths to feed. Me and my brother are the only children old enough to work and help our parents. Uh...it’s probably one of the reasons why I might sometimes...overwork myself...”** she pronounced with a dimmer, sadder tone. 

“b-bun...i’m so sorry...i didn’t know...” he continued, placing a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder, looking at her with a hurt, ashamed gaze. 

**“Mmm!”** she shook her head quickly in a negating manner, her fluffy ears dangling from side to side funnily.  **“How could you...i never told you...”** she continued, looking at him with halfway closed, glistening eyes.  **“B-but...there’s a reason why I tried to hide it from you...”**

The words certainly made confusion and fear take over his aspect as his soul started thumping aggressively with fright. 

**“T-trevor...m-my parents...they dislike humans, greatly!”** she suddenly exclaimed while covering her face with tiny paws, trembling slightly, attempting to hold in an immense stream of tears. He just stood there, shocked and hurt, not knowing what to say or how to react to such awful news.    
  


* * *

 

 

“paps, i’m here, where are you, i’m feeling... _ bonely _ !” 

A certain lazybones typed into his phone with a wide, usual grin and halfway closed, dull eyes. He then looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of his younger brother, putting his phone back into the pocket of his blue hoodie. He rested his back on the rough bark of a majestic oak tree, slouching slightly. The view was indeed astonishing. He breathed in deeply, as if trying to gather all the energy the green grass and leaves, swishing in the almost summer breeze, were emanating. The peaceful atmosphere caused him to close his eyes slowly, taking on a more tranquil expression. 

 

“Hey, Sans.” 

 

The very familiar voice of a beautiful, young woman made him flinch instantly and open his eyes wide. He inspected her for a second, his soul started thumping with fear and recollection as he noticed those small, rosy lips and that same set of closed eyes with shiny eyelashes, emitting pure innocence and kindness. Her beautiful, dark brown hair was being swished by the breeze gently. He suddenly turned away, trying to find some comfort within the pockets of his hoodie, attempting to calm down his completely ravished soul.

“dammit paps...”  he whispered faintly, grumpily, thinking back to a tall, traitorous skeleton with disappointment. 

“S-sans...” the lady continued with a saddened tone, clutching her hands together with anxiousness. “I’m sorry, I needed to talk, I knew you would never come if I asked you..” 

At the sound of those words, the skeleton closed his eyes and sighed deeply with exasperation. 

“what do you want?”  he asked with a deadpan, cold tone, not even bothering to turn around and look her in the eye. She flinched slightly and looked down, before breathing in,  trying to gain a bit more courage as she let out the following: 

“I know, I hurt you deeply, I never meant to, but...i never truly realized that I knew about Flowey, up until you told me about it...” the words made him clench his fists inside his pockets with anger and pain, yet he didn’t utter a single word in return. She let out a deep sigh before continuing, shifting her gaze to the back of his blue hoodie. 

“But, even if I knew before...” she suddenly gained a very determined look. “I would still bring him to the surface...” The skeleton flinched at those words, a strong ache took over his soul, making it tense up. He looked down, squinting his eyes in sadness and pain. The woman he loved to the core, the woman he cherished more than his own life...chose the monster which wrecked his mind to pieces, broke him to smithereens, once again. Yet, he chose to remain silent now as well. The young lady took one step towards him, approaching him slightly. Looking at the back of his skull, she couldn’t help but feel a sort of desperation, a desire to feel his warmth again. 

“S-sans...you know perfectly who he is..truly...and that it’s not his fault that he became...emotionless..dead on the inside...” she continued with a faint hope in her tone. 

He averted his gaze, looking at a tiny, field flower hiding between the grass. She took one more step, still being quite far from him, but she could see the white, fluffy edge on his hood, and the texture of his skull easier now. 

“I...i am not saying that it justifies his deeds, not at all!” she raised her voice slightly in a reassuring manner. “What he did was awful, beyond my understanding, but...we also have to remember that without him...the barrier would’ve never been broken...and as much as we want to deny it, he is a monster too, he is a part of our nation...and I cannot turn my back on the nation I love...you know that very well, Sans...” The words were spoken with a dim resolution and sadness. It caused the skeleton to relax slightly. He knew one day...she would have to choose her people over him. He tried his best to place himself in front of the others, to have her entire affection and love, selfishly, but deep down, he knew they will always be her top priority. 

The blue hooded skeleton let out a weary sigh, raising one bony hand towards his forehead, as if a heavy pain was present within his skull. 

“is that all?”  he asked with a deep voice, but this time a slight tremble of disappointment and ache could be heard as well. She looked back down, her lips twitched faintly. A few tears were starting to form at the base of her shiny eyelashes. Disappointed in herself, knowing that this might have been her only chance at redeeming this relationship, she couldn’t help but want to cry, deeply, but not this time…

She clenched her small fists in frustration, she couldn’t give up, she could never give up! She had to stay...determined! 

“You know what, no, it’s not all!” she suddenly exclaimed, stepping forwards one more time and grabbing onto his wrist tightly, forcing him to turn around all of a sudden and stare at her with shocked, wide eyes. 

“You think you are the only one who went through such pain? Well guess what, I know exactly what you feel like!!!” her gaze froze onto his surprised face, slightly shaking from the built up exasperation and anger within her tiny heart. “I...i died countless times!!!” she yelled at him, trying her best to hold in her tears. The words made him gape at her with pain. 

“Froggit, Undyne, Muffet, Doggo, Mettaton!” she exclaimed once more, taking him even more aback. “A-all of them...and more...i died at their hands countless times!!!” 

The harsh words made him take one step backwards and look at her with pain, recollecting  faint disturbances in the timeline, tiny reloads, some of them more frequent than others. 

“D-dad….” she let out with a dim, saddened voice as tears started pouring down her cheeks. His eyes almost hollowed at the sound of that utter. “You know what it feels like to be killed by your...father...over and over...hearing his own voice encourage you to keep going, to keep fighting him after you’ve died...” she barely managed to let out between sobs and hicks.

“f-frisk...”  the skeleton suddenly muttered with a pained aspect. How could he have been so selfish, again…

The young lady wiped her tears with the sleeve of her black, over-sized hoodie, taking on the most determined look. 

“But I kept going...i was determined to end it all, to end all of our sufferings no matter how much it would make me die...This...determination...” she looked down at her small palm now “it was...what kept me from dying..truly...sometimes it felt like...a curse..”  

A strange feeling of reminiscence pierced his soul, he could see himself in those words, clearly. 

“And today...i work for those people...for the very monsters that once killed me. I work to make their lives happier..i love each and every one of them...i love you too..Sans...” 

He pierced her with a wide, surprised gaze. Intense guilt and pain were now circling inside his skull. How could he do that to her...how could he be so greedy, so self-centered, he never even thought how she felt, he never even let her explain herself, completely absorbed by his depression, caring only about his broken soul. He didn’t deserve such a kind, selfless being, he never did. 

With those thoughts in mind, he stared at her in silence, he didn’t even dare to let out a single sound. She sighed, looking down in disappointment, but a sort of acceptance was now taking over her heart. 

“I get it, you will never be able to forgive me, and...it’s completely fair...” she bit her lower lip now, trying to find some strength to continue. 

“If it had to end this way...at least I managed to tell you everything, to tell you the truth...” 

<<end?...no no no..>> is all he could tell himself next, but he had no courage to say it out-loud. All he gave her was a wide, frozen stare and a deadpan grin. The young woman suddenly placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder, smiling at him with pure affection and resolution.

“Goodbye Sans.” she pronounced, as she removed her soft palm and turned around with a swift movement. All he could see next was the back of a woman with a dainty, beautiful figure he’s been longing to hold for over 3 months now. He just stood there, under the great shadow of the oak tree, frozen in time and space, unable to comprehend what just transpired, unable to accept it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!
> 
> øøf sneaky Frisk is sneaky ;3  
> Poor Trevor T.T i guess he has to deal with hatred from monsters as well now...  
> Ahhh, more drama between our greatest ship <3   
> Poor Frisk, he never even thought of how she felt...freakin bonehead >:T   
> This chapter makes me feel sad but also, sort of rewarding, as if a heavy weight lifted off my chest when Frisk finally spoke up about her pains...
> 
> What do you think? OwO


	41. Life apart

A very exhausted looking skeleton was sitting on a bright green couch, sipping coffee on a Sunday morning. The TV he was watching was quite loud, but he wouldn’t hear a single word as he stared into it with huge, dark circles around his eyes. All that played inside his skull was the voice of a woman dear to him. Her cry, her frustration, but most importantly...her accepting the end of this relationship. His eyes turned rather sad as he was recalling those painful, last words, despite him being the first to initiate the rift.

_“SANS…”_ the slightly pitched, dim voice of his younger brother broke his concentration. The tall skeleton sat down next to the blue hooded one, watching him with slight worry.

“heya paps, got a bone to pick with me?” he suddenly turned towards him, looking up with a wide grin and a wink. You would expect to hear an angered “NYEH!” from that particular skeleton, but all he did was sigh with exasperation and look at his older brother with concern.

_“NO NEED FOR THAT, BROTHER, I CAN SEE YOU HAVEN’T SLEPT FOR DAYS…”_ he pronounced with a quiet timbre, making his eyes widen with surprise, while the corners of his everlasting, wide grin would droop slightly. The startle did not last long and the lazybones looked back into his steaming cup, his eyes dulling up once again.

“you see right through me..paps” after saying his old, boring joke he couldn’t help but let out a “pft!”. His brother crossed one arm on top of the other, squinting his eyes vaguely, trying his best not to burst out with anger. He breathed in slowly, composing himself before continuing with a strict and serious tone:

_“IT’S NIGHTMARES AGAIN, ISN’T IT…”_

The words made the shorter skeleton flinch slightly.

“u-uh...how did you…”

_“BROTHER, I MIGHT HAVE NO EARS BUT I CAN DEFINITELY HEAR A SCREAM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, NYEH!”_ he suddenly interrupted him, his usual, annoyed pitch slowly coming back to his voice.

“pft...did you just..?”

_“YES! AND I HATE IT!!!”_ his brother suddenly exclaimed, unable to contain his anger anymore, raising his hands in midair, frustrated at the skeleton pun he just inflicted by himself, unintentionally. _“YOU’VE CORRUPTED ME!!”_ he continued with a vexed tone. The other skeleton let out a faint chuckle unwillingly, it made the irritation within his younger brother dim down, while he looked at him with a pitiful, hopeful gaze. Papyrus hasn’t heard his brother’s laugh in months now…

The bonehead let out a weary sigh as the vague happiness within his soul faded as quick as it came. He took another sip of his coffee, looking into nothing with dull eyes, contemplating whether he should open up about his problems or leave his brother oblivious and blissful. <<You always hide everything!!>> a woman’s, vexed nag rang through his skull, it caused him to let out a faint “heh”, contrary to what one might think. The ends of his smile suddenly perked up and his eyes closed halfway, gaining a sparkle of affection, as he was recollecting the image of a petite, beautiful woman, with closed eyes and furrowed eyebrows, a faint, annoyed pout, resting her hands on her hips in a disapproving motion. Ah, she looked wonderful even when irritated to the core by a certain lazybones. Funnily enough, he would do anything to see even that angered face once again.

He returned to reality soon enough with another weary sigh, thinking that he should follow her advice for once.

“yeah, i’ve been having more nightmares ever since frisk left…” he suddenly let out with the most serious, aching tone. The action took his brother completely aback, he was now looking down at him with a wide stare.

_“OH...CAN I...ASK…”_

“she dies..” he cut him off quickly, his voice taking on a more focused, sort of angered deepness. “in each dream...frisk dies…” with those words he looked into nothing with a pained gaze, tightening his grip around the coffee mug. His brother looked even more baffled now, worry and fright was slowly creeping up onto his aspect.

_“D-DIES?”_ he uttered before taking on a more focused but scared look _“S-SANS, WHAT IF...C-COULD IT BE A KIND OF...FORESHADOWING?”_

The question made his older brother look at him now with wide, fearful eyes, as if a dreadful revelation took over him.

_“I...I MEAN, MIGHT IT BE A PART OF YOUR SOUL CONNECTION ALPHYS WAS TALKING ABOUT?”_ he asked once more, covering his mouth with his hand in and alarmed motion.

 

“p-paps….”

  


* * *

 

“are you having an _egg_ cellent day?” a deep, amused voice rang next to the front desk. The blonde, tall man responsible for the horrible pun put a heavy stack of papers onto the table and hit his bunny lady with a wink. <<don’t look at me like that, nana, you’re the one responsible for my puns in the first place>> he thought to himself, hoping that one day, his jokes might improve.

The rabbit monster looked up at him with an affectionate, joyful gaze. Surprisingly, she didn’t hop off her chair or even flinch at his appearance. It’s been a while since they started dating. Hearing his voice became a routine now, a very pleasant routine, one that she would like to be stuck in forever.

“honey-bun?” he let out with a questioning tone while tilting his head to the side slightly, puzzlement taking over his aspect. The reason for such utters being that his lady was just staring at him, with big, glistening, hopeful eyes and a faint smile, as if seeing him gave her an immense amount of energy.

“helloooo, earth to bunette!!” he raised his voice slightly while waving in front of her, completely confused. The movement forced her to flinch suddenly and snap out of her fantasies. She looked down quickly with an intensely flustered aspect, grabbing at the edge of her ears, pushing them down in an embarrassed manner.

**“H-hey...dear..”** the bunny muttered.

“pf..” his aspect softened greatly as he approached her chair with a dull, affectionate gaze.

She got off quickly and faced him, the rosiness of her cheeks faded slightly as she gained a more determined look. She pierced him with big eyes and slightly furrowed eyebrows, depicting a sort of resolution. She then grabbed his hands gently, making his cheeks flush as he looked at her with a surprised and puzzled aspect.

**“Trevor, i have some news.”** she continued with a more serious tone, making him take a dry gulp, thinking back to their first, passionate, but unprotected night around 2 months ago.

“d-don’t tell me...is someone hopping inside your tummy now?!” he suddenly let out with a worried, wide gaze while giving her lower abdomen a slow but deep poke.

The movement startled her somewhat, making her look straight at him with wide, confused eyes.

**“Phahahhahahahaha!!!!”** she suddenly burst out into a loud laughter, squinting her eyes,  which were gaining a few tears at their corners now, emitting pure joy with her aspect.

**“N-no, dummy, that’s not it!”** she continued once she cooled off, looking at him with even more fondness now.

“o-oh..ok..” the blondie let out with a sort of relieved tone, yet a strand of disappointment crept into his heart as he averted his gaze with embarrassment.

The bunny lady let out a few coughs, regaining herself before continuing with a more serious tone:

**“I umm, i spoke to mom about you…”**

“wh-what?! but bunny...you said…”

**“Yes, i said they hate humans but ummm….it’s mostly my dad who does, and mom kind of has to accept it…”** she interrupted him while looking down with pain and shame. **“Long story short, one of the humans, which fell in before Frisk, ended up...killing his dad so…”**

The words made his bright green eyes lock onto her with sadness as he squished her small paw within his hand.

**“Well umm, anyways!”** she suddenly changed the subject, a faint joy returning to her gaze as she looked up at him. **“She said that maybe...when dad is away for longer with work, you can maybe visit us, s-some of my siblings can’t stop talking about you…”** she giggled at the latter words with embarrassment. The blonde man’s face lit up instantly.

“bunny, i would love to!” he suddenly exclaimed, hugging her instantly, sweeping her right off her feet.

 

* * *

  


“Hey dad!” a young woman pronounced with a happy aspect while entering an office room, closing the big, mahogany door neatly behind her.

**“Howdy, Frisk, come take a seat!”** the monster king answered with a deep, affectionate tone while pointing at the chair across his desk with a smile.

The young lady moved in with a springy pace and sat down. Her feet were dangling slightly over the edge. Surprisingly, the chair was quite tall, or rather, she was a small woman, don’t say that too loud!

**“Would you like some tea?”** he asked his usual, polite question, but the brown haired lady denied it, claiming she had some juice a few moments ago.

“Psh, can you believe those 2 lovebirds? They can’t make it more obvious!” she suddenly let out while pointing over her shoulder with a small thumb, giving the monster king a sort of amused, but frustrated look. The goat monster watched her in bewilderment before letting out a healthy, deep laughter.

**“Indeed!”**

“Oh well, i am happy for them…” she continued, her smile fading slightly.

She was indeed happy...happy and a tiny bit envious, considering she was in their place a few months ago.

 

**“Anyhow, i have great news for you.”** he continued, making the young woman look up at him with more interest now. **“The data from the human counsel arrived. According to their calculations, 100 inter-racial marriages have been registered outside of New New Home and it’s suburbs.”** the words made her gasp in excitement and joy.

**“But that’s not all. In the capital of our host country, there will be a big parade and a concert dedicated to human-monster relations and...you were invited to give a speech in front of the people, as the ambassador that managed to unite us all!”** a wide smile was being drawn on his face as he spoke the last utters. She watched in pure astonishment before a sense of pride and happiness took over her heart.

“D-dad….i...i am so happy!!!” she exclaimed with a wide grin and slightly arched eyebrows, clasping her hands together, bringing them close to her chest with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my beauties!! 
> 
> Oh my, Paps and Sans are onto something, veri spooks!  
> Reeeeeeeeee Bun x Trevor are soooooo adorable!!!! (was i the only one disappointed at her not being pregnant???) 
> 
> Oh wow, relationships between humans and monsters are really going well owo heh
> 
> See ya in the next chapter, it will be very...very interesting =w=


	42. Pledge

_ “SANS!! SANS!!!”  _ a very tall, excited skeleton called out as he barged in. He took off his shoes in a fast, clumsy manner, throwing them down next to the shoe rack and ran towards the living room. His face turned to shock and confusion when he couldn’t find his brother in the usual couch spot. 

“what happened bro, you jumped right outta your skin!”  a sudden joke rang behind his back. It forced him to turn around in a matter of seconds, his face scrunching up with anger. The sight was as infuriating as ever, he thought. His lazy, older brother was standing in front of him with dull eyes and an usual grin, having a glass of ketchup in his hand. A faint, blue tint was present on his cheekbones as well. 

It caused the tall skeleton to place his hands on his hip bone in a disapproving manner, letting out another sigh of exasperation. 

_ “BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU DRINKING SO EARLY? AND...WAIT A MINUTE…”  _ he suddenly narrowed his gaze in suspicion at him  _ “WHY ARE YOU HOME SO EARLY?”  _ he demanded. 

“i uh…”  the shorter skeleton scratched the back of his skull, averting his glance with slight fear  “there weren’t many customers today…” 

_ “AH…”  _ he let out in response, his face relaxing, shifting to a faint sadness before he flopped down on the couch with a sigh, resting his elbows on his knees and looking into the floor with worry. 

The lazybones's grin drooped faintly at the sight, he tightened his grip around the ketchup glass slightly. He knew all too well why his brother was losing his everlasting spark of enthusiasm lately.  It was all because of...money. Yes, as silly as it may sound, lack of money was one of the main problems monsters started dealing with since they came to the surface, the skele-bros were no exception.

Working as a royal guard proved to be tougher and less rewarding than a tall skeleton might think. All monster citizens were under the host country’s rules, therefore, aside from the regular taxes, they also had to pay a sort of retribution to the country in question. It was called a home allowance tax, which was basically a debt for taking human land and exploiting it. One might think it was rather cruel, considering that they had just as much of a right over this land as humans do, at least it was this way a few centuries ago…

His bonehead of a brother had his little ‘dog stand indeed, but with all the new, human fast food chains and restaurants invading their city, his business started to run down. Bringing humans and monsters closer was truly a great cause, and the ambassador was making immense progress on it, but it had a sour side-effect as well, and the skeleton brothers were a  _ living  _ proof for it. 

Humans always tend to monopolize everything...even entire races and nations...he thought, a glimmer of anger appearing in his sight. 

He then shook his skull lightly, trying to ward off any more bad thoughts. The shortie of the underground took on his signature grin and sat next to his brother. 

“anyways, your  _ jaw  _ was sweeping the floor a few seconds ago, what’s the  _ marrow _ , bro?”  he let out with an amused tone, anticipating a vexed scream. 3...2...1…

_ “NYEEEEEEEH BROTHER!!! WE HAVE SO MUCH TROUBLE TO DEAL WITH AND YOU STILL KEEP ON WITH YOUR INCESSANT PUNNING!!”  _ he screamed out, raising his tensed up, dramatic looking hands in mid air. 

His brother’s grin perked up. There he was, the annoyed Papyrus he loved so much. Sometimes, this joke routine he would do was the only little spark of happiness which would light up his, now sorrowful, life. 

_ “BROTHER, I HAVE SOME NEWS, WONDERFUL ONES ACTUALLY!”  _ he spoke as he straightened his back, looking a bit more joyful now.  _ “FRISK WAS INVITED TO A BIG CONCERT IN THE CAPITAL, A HUMAN-MONSTER CONCERT! SHE WILL OPEN IT UP WITH A SPEECH IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS! I AM SO PROUD!”  _ he exclaimed again, clasping his hands together, raising them towards his mouth with a motion full of pride and enthusiasm. But the skeleton listening was not happy at all. In fact, he almost dropped his glass in fear. His eyes widened, fixated on his brother’s happy expression. 

“th-thousands you say…”  he barely pronounced, with a dim, nervous tone. Yet his brother was too implanted within his fantasies to notice.

_ “YES!”  _ he affirmed loudly.

“and it’s the capital of the host...which means...it’s mostly going to be humans there…”  he continued his analysis with more focus, yet the fright did not leave his soul. 

_ “Y-YES..?”  _ his brother answered, looking down at him with a wide, confused stare, his excitement slowly dimming down. 

He gasped when his brother stood up all of a sudden, with an extremely determined look, handing him the glass of ketchup and taking on a fear inspiring stance with some tightly clenched fists. 

“paps, i have to go now.”  he pronounced shortly as he was summoning small, blue sparks at the base of his feet. 

_ “S-SANS, HOLD ON A MINUTE, WHERE ARE YOU…”  _ the tall, astonished skeleton was cut short by an immense amount of energy being wrapped around his brother as he was slowly disappearing in front of his wide eyes as an interrupted, disturbed hologram. Soon enough he vanished completely, leaving only a few, blue traces behind, and a bemused looking skeleton with a slightly parted jaw. 

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rang. He was standing in front of it, tapping his foot lightly on the ground as nervousness took over his heart. He used a moment to look around. 

Her home was located in one of the many apartment buildings created for the mostly struggling monster class. The entire street was covered in a long row of small, identical looking small houses, covered in reddish bricks and small wooden windows. They were stuck to each other, the entire facade being a long, continuous brick wall. 

In the small window of the wooden door, he noticed 2 sets of small, white and fluffy rabbit ears, peeking out funnily. One - shorter than the other. The view relaxed him slightly, making his lips curl up into a soft smile. It widened even more when he heard a familiar, faintly annoyed  voice, nag at the small creatures standing in the doorway, probably trying to peek at the guest they were waiting for eagerly. 

The door opened quickly, taking him by surprise. His bright green eyes widened as a beautiful, petite bunny monster stood in front of him. He watched her attentively behind his blonde bangs, examining her loose, comfortable looking, pink t-shirt dress. The vaguely protruding chest and hips made him avert his gaze in an instant with a faint flush on his cheeks. He got a wide, excited smile in return. 

**“Trevor, you’re here! Come in!”** she exclaimed with enthusiasm, making way for him to enter. 

“heya, bunny.” 

He stepped inside, appearing in front of an older looking bunny lady. She was wearing a rather long, loose white dress, watching him with slight surprise through her round glasses. She had her paws intertwined neatly, resting down. He froze for a moment in front of her, noticing 2 sets of small eyes and some long ears peeking at him behind the living room door. 

“o-oh!” he suddenly snapped out, letting out an embarrassed laughter. “lady bonnie, i am trevor, it’s very nice to meet you finally!” he bowed politely. He then straightened in front of her, handing her a big basket of home grown carrots, which looked simply delicious. 

“this is  _ fur  _ you!” he pronounced, hitting the bunny monster with a wink. 

Silence followed, he instantly looked at his bunny, which was standing next, with pure desperation, blaming himself inside of his head for his uncontrollable punning. Sometimes, it was a sort of defensive mechanism, especially in stressful situations. 

His worries melted in an instant when the older bunny let out a healthy, satisfied laughter, taking the basket, covering her mouth slightly, trying hard to contain her joy. She then nudged at her baffled daughter’s arm gently, taking on a more cunning smile. 

**“I like him Bun!”** she suddenly let out, making the young lady look down with fluster and scrunch up the edge of her long t-shirt in tiny fists. 

The blondie looked to the side with a faint flush on  his cheeks, relieved from the mother’s acceptance. 

 

    The living room was quite small and tight, but it didn’t lack the coziness of a big family’s home. There was a tiny, 2 person sofa and 2 armchairs, all covered in a peach toned canvas, surrounding a small coffee table with a beautifully crocheted rosette. On the cream colored walls, many framed pictures were hanging. Some were depicting a big, 5 kidded family, smiling happily into the camera, others were mostly showing the evolution of a small bunny girl, up until her graduation. Giving them a quick glance, filled his soul with joy instantly. You could definitely sense the warm, homelike atmosphere this family has created. If you closed your eyes and listened well enough, you could even hear a few tiny, bunny steps rushing around, getting closer to you. Oh wait a moment…

He opened his eyes suddenly when a young  bunny boy called out. 

**“Hey, mister!”** he pierced him with cunning, big eyes. His little sister was hiding behind him, peeking out at the scary looking blonde man from time to time. 

“heya kiddo! you can call me trevor!” he hit the boy with a wide, sincere smile. 

**“Oh, ok, Trevor, can i ask a question?”** he continued with a sparkle in his eyes.

**“Forgetting our manners, aren’t we? How about you introduce yourself first?!”** the older bunny lady nagged at her son with a slight vex. It made the tall man’s soul tremble slightly. A faint recollection of a lizard mother grumbling at a smaller version of himself pierced through his mind. 

The bunny boy rolled his eyes with slight annoyance before facing the man once again. 

**“Sorry, i am Baxter, and this is my sister, Bowie.”** he said shortly, trying to point at his very scared, tiny sister, but she would not budge, clinging onto his back as tight as possible. 

**“Anyways..”** he continued, narrowing his gaze at the man in question, crossing his arms one over the other in a suspicious manner  **“Is it true that some humans...eat bunny meat??!”**

**“Baxter!!!”** his mother suddenly exclaimed at him with an angered expression. 

**“Wh-what? It’s something the boys at school told me!!”**

**“Young man, you will behave..”**

She suddenly stopped when the blonde man raised one hand in a sort of halting motion, giving her a soft, polite smile.

“it’s ok lady bonnie, i can answer.” 

He took her slightly aback, but now both of the ladies where curious of the outcome so they watched carefully, in silence. He turned back to the slightly angered bunny boy. 

“yes, baxter, some humans do eat rabbit meat. it’s bad, i know, but we can’t always change a person’s mind, am i right?” he continued with a soft, deep tone. The boy relaxed slightly, the words reminded him of his father, and his never ending hatred towards humans. 

**“Hmpft! When i grow up, i’ll become someone big, like lady Frisk! And then i will ban humans from eating bunny meat!!”** he suddenly exclaimed with extreme determination in his gaze. The blonde man chuckled faintly, a wide smile was drawing onto his face. He placed a big palm onto the boy’s soft head, moving his long, fluffy ears to the sides faintly. His sight was full of fondness. 

“i would love to see that, baxter.” 

The young bunny lady looked at the scene with pure affection and slight surprise. A few butterflies started fluttering within her tummy, her soul thumped intensely. She was now being overwhelmed by a strong, motherly instinct. 

The little rabbit girl peeked at him once more from underneath her brother’s shoulder. He noticed instantly. His bright green, glistening, dull eyes locked onto her with care. It caused her to blush intensely, but the fear in her tiny soul was slowly receding as she moved from behind her brother’s back, presenting her tiny self with a smile. 

**“M-mister Trevor, you are so handsome. Please be my husband!”** she suddenly let out with a high pitched, shy voice. The 2 ladies sitting on the sofa giggled between each other with surprise. The young man looked at her completely baffled before scratching the back of his head and letting out an embarrassed chuckle. 

“oh uh..sorry bowie, but i already belong to your sister, bunette...heh…” he quickly glanced at his bunny with flushed cheeks in the meantime, making her blush even more. 

**“Hey, wanna play some monster kidz word search with us?”** the bunny boy suddenly interrupted the moment with an excited aspect. 

“sure!” he answered quickly as the 3 new pals sat down on the fluffy carpet scattered with toys. 

Both of the ladies were now watching in awe and glee as some pitched giggles and kid laughs would ring throughout the living room. A deep, embarrassed chuckle would be heard when the tiny rabbit girl would grab onto his blonde hair, examining it intensely, while a small bunny boy would ask him for help with a piece of paper and a pencil in his hands. 

**“He would be a great father…”** the bunny mother suddenly whispered in her daughter’s ear. She looked at his broad back and blonde locks, becoming more and more animated, catching glimmers of the sunlight, while he was playing with her siblings. 

**“Y-yes...he would…”** she uttered quietly. A soft blush took over her cheeks as her eyes narrowed lazily, glistening with affection. She slowly moved her soft paw towards the lower part of her tummy, cupping it somewhat with great tenderness…

 

* * *

 

The monster king was taking a short, desired break at his desk now. Sipping a bit of golden flower tea while looking at the tall, mahogany door with a weary gaze. His shoulders would rest on the back of his chair, he would move them around from time to time, as they were getting stiff from spending too much time indoors, sitting on a chair. 

He nearly spilled his tea when an immense, blue energy vortex appeared right in the middle of his office room, causing lots of papers to fly and scatter all over the place. When the blueness of the scene dissipated he managed to spot a very familiar, short skeleton he hasn’t seen in ages. 

**“S-sans?!”** he let out in pure bafflement, getting up from his chair instantly. 

“ _ hay,  _ fluffybuns,  _ hoof  _  you been well?”  he asked with a wink and a raised hand in a greeting manner. 

**“What are you doing here? Frisk has gone home…”** he ignored the horrible puns, his body loosening slightly. 

The skeleton’s grin drooped faintly as he gained a more focused, deadpan look. 

“i need to talk to you…” 

**“Ah, i see...please take a seat…”** the monster king answered shortly, suspecting a certain topic to come out as they both sat down at the office desk, facing each other. The blue hooded skeleton placed his forearms on the surface of the desk, clutching his bony hands together. The view took the monster king slightly aback. Seeing his old, pun-filled friend act so serious definitely woke some questions within his mind. 

“i accept your offer...i’ll become her guard…”  he let out, completely determined. 

**“What?!! But Sans…”**

“you said it yourself, i am the strongest, and possibly the only one who can protect her...especially when faced with sudden danger…”  his soul trembled vaguely as he remembered a few horrid scenes from his nightmares.  “i can...teleport her...i can...instantly destroy whoever decides to harm her…”  with that deep, chilling tone he looked down, drenching his gaze into a menacing shadow. The goat monster looked at him with more fear. 

**“But Sans...that means…”**

“yes...if i get hit once...i am dead…”  he interrupted him once again with complete resolution in his voice.  “but i uh...i pledged my loyalty and life to her...a long time ago...i will do anything to protect her…”  with those words he clenched his hands tighter. 

The goat monster’s expression softened greatly. He was now looking at his friend with affection and pride, but a strong, conflicted feeling was present within his soul as well. He would never want to put his friend in danger, he would never want to see him get hurt. Every little monster soul was under his protection and care. If he had to suddenly sacrifice his dear friend for the life of his daughter, it would hurt him deeply...but...she was still his top priority, as a father and the king of the monsters. 

**“Sans...will it be ok, considering your...split up?”** he asked once more, as if trying to make him change his mind, despite it being the best option at the current time. 

The question made him flinch slightly, his pride was hurt faintly, but he regained his focusness soon enough. 

“that uh...what matters most right now, is her safety…”  he answered again with the same, deep, determined tone. 

**“Very well then…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, i missed you -3-
> 
> ØØF skele-bros are struggling T.T  
> The lazybones is suspecting something -o- what could that be? 
> 
> Wowie!!! Trevor is visiting Bun's house, it's soooo adorbs!!!  
> Bax and Bow are suuuper cute and omg Trevor is good with kids, would you look at that!  
> Øøøøh? Bunny..? Is this...?
> 
> Oh wowowowow Sans is being so...hero...me likey ;3  
> How is it going my bøis and grills? I miss your comments <3 
> 
> P.S.: no pressure but...I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE ARMY OF NEW HOME, NOW! FOLLOW THE DISCORD LINK IN THE DESCRIPTION OF THE STORY, I UPDATE IT DAILY!!


	43. Peril

A black, slick looking car was parked at the entrance of the king’s office right on the edge of the central street. A serious, middle-age dog monster was in the driver’s seat, smoking on a dog treat with the window open. At the side of this fancy car, a petite, beautiful woman was standing. She was wearing her usual, official outfit, with the black, office attire. Her hair was wrapped neatly into a ponytail. She would look at her wrist watch from time to time, tapping her foot lightly on the ground in an impatient manner. 

“Ah!” she suddenly gasped, her expression softening as she noticed her father, the monster king, walking with a rather fast pace towards her. He was wearing his usual, shiny, golden armor with a long, majestic cape fluttering in the wind. 

“Dad, what took you so long? Go in, we have to hurry now!” she pronounced with a rushed, slightly disappointed tone as she lead her hand towards the car door, about to open it. 

**“I’m sorry dear, someone woke up quite late…”** the monster king looked to the side with irritation as a very familiar, blue hooded skeleton stepped from behind the goat monster’s back and faced the woman. He raised one hand in a greeting manner, hitting her with a deadpan grin. 

“heya, bucko!” 

“WHAT?!” she suddenly yelled out “Wh-what is Sans doing here???!!” 

**“Um, he will be your personal guard, at least for this trip.”** he pronounced, trying to maintain a serious face, though the slight fear of his daughter’s disapproval started to creep into his soul. 

“Really?? Out of all people possible, it had to be him?!” she exclaimed once more, with a vexed expression. The skeleton’s grin sagged slightly, the words hurt his pride quite a bit. He hid his hands in the comfort of his pockets, gazing at her with dullness and pain. 

**“Frisk, there’s no time to make changes now.”** the monster king let out again, trying to sweep the matter and the tension that came with it under the rug. The woman raised one hand towards her forehead with frustration and let out a heavy, weary sigh. 

“Uh...fine...let’s go.” 

She turned around, giving her ex-lover a quick, disappointed gaze, then opened the door and sat in the backseat of the car. The goat monster sighed with relief then sat on the front seat, leaving the skeleton behind…

He looked at the car with slight shame and fright.

“uuh...am i supposed to sit next to her…?”  he muttered. A sudden, muffled nag, telling him to hurry up from behind the car’s window made him flinch and quickly rush towards his spot. 

 

   A certain tension and sadness was filling the car salon. They would jump up from time to time on their seats, as it would hit a few bumps on the road. She had one elbow resting on the edge of the window, supporting her chin with her palm softly, looking out with  a dull gaze. Her lips would frown slightly and her chest would move faintly from having a steady, relaxed breathing. The skeleton sitting next was watching her, of course he was. It’s been almost a month since he last saw her, and they did not part on the best terms. 

He would examine her attentively with wider eyes than usual, noticing a few, faint wrinkles at the corner of her eye, her small, dainty figure he’s been longing to hold and that beautiful, dark brown hair, which was looking quite different from what he was used to, considering that most of the times he would look at her messy hair, scattered all over the pillow next to him, or the morning bird’s nest she would wake up with, making him spit out bird puns all over the place, no tall skeleton was happy about that, certainly. A weird, very faint fear crept slowly into his soul, making it start thumping intensely. He looked down, clenching his hands into fists. 

“frisk…” 

**“We’re here!”** the goat monster in front exclaimed as the car stopped, making the skeleton look at him with a sort of frustrated gaze. 

The young woman opened the door with a focused look, she didn’t even hear him call her name, maybe it was for the best..he thought. 

They were all now out of the car. The view made him tense up slightly and bury his hands within the pockets of his hoodie, trying to find some comfort as he was looking at a huge crowd of people, mostly consisting of humans, surrounding some metallic fences which were creating a path for her towards the back of the insanely huge stage. His eye sockets were on the brink of hollowing from the overwhelming amount of people calling and cheering at her left and right. The monster king walked forwards with a sort of fatherly, protective pace. She walked behind, giving a wide smile and soft waves to the people yelling out her name, asking to come take a picture with them. Lots of smartphones were flashing at her as everyone was trying to get a piece of the monster ambassador’s popularity. The blue hooded skeleton walked behind her with a nonchalant pace, looking around with a dull gaze. Although he looked completely carefree, his soul was bursting with fear and his mind would analyse all the surroundings attentively, looking for any possible threats that could come her way, ready to exterminate them in a matter of seconds. 

They stopped in front of a tall, blonde man, wearing a very fancy suit and a cute bunny lady, dressed into a long, peach colored gown. 

“hey frisk, the stage is ready, you can go up now.” the man pronounced with a deep, professional tone. 

“hey, kid. long time no see.”  the skeleton suddenly let out with a wide, usual grin, looking up towards the man in question. 

“well, well, if it isn’t our lovely sans the skeleton.” he answered with a cunning smile, crossing his arms on top of the other, looking down at him with a somewhat proud gaze. “looking pretty  _ sternum _ ..pf..” 

The skeleton hit him with a set of dull eyes and a signature, deadpan grin. 

“i see you like... _ ribbing  _ people.” 

After those awful puns were exchanged, they froze into place, staring at each other, the tension was starting to become unbearable as the ambassador averted her gaze with a slight pout, yet they quickly snapped out when the bunny monster broke the silence with a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. 

**“Mister Sans! It’s been a while!”** she said with a wide smile. 

“oh uh...bunette, right?”  he turned to her, hitting her with a finger gun. 

“wait wait..you 2 know each other?” the blonde man suddenly let out with a suspicious, slightly frightened aspect. 

**“Oh yeah, we’ve met many many years ago, mister Sans was kind enough to compliment my...hair?”** she tilted her head with confusion and slight fluster. To this day she still couldn’t understand why he would do that, considering she has no hair really, only fur, still as pure and oblivious to corrupting jokes as ever. 

“wh-what?!!!!” the tall man exclaimed with a vexed aspect, about to give him a piece of his mind for flirting with his girlfriend. 

“Um, guys, i hate to break your little get together, but we really need to go on stage…” the ambassador pronounced with slight worry in her voice. “Sans, you have to come too. Uh...i guess it’s a rule to have a guard near, even on stage, even though i find it kind of disrespectful, especially towards the people watching…” she said, while putting one small foot on the first stair towards the stage. The monster king was already way ahead, waiting for the other 2 to come up. 

“uh..sure.”  he answered quickly as they started climbing the stairs. He gave one last smirk and a cunning, dull gaze to the blonde man while he was walking up towards the stage, making him boil with fury even more. Funnily enough, the small “hare” misunderstanding played to his advantage, as he fulfilled his desire to annoy the enemy, even though he never truly flirted with the bunny in question. 

 

   The stage was huge. A tall tribune with a microphone was in the middle, a few stairs were present at its base, probably to make our petite ambassador look taller. In front of the stage, an insane amount of people would bunch up, yelling and cheering, clapping in unison as the young woman would slowly walk towards the tribune with a confident pace. The monster king stood behind her, slightly to the side, watching her with a proud gaze. The short skeleton guard stood right next to him, holding his hands in the pockets of his hoodie carelessly. As she finally reached the tribune an extreme amount of deafening claps and cheers rang. People were fluttering flags of different colors and flashing their cameras and phones at her. The young woman smiled, feeling a strong sense of fulfillment taking over her heart as it was thumping intensely, about to burst out of her chest. As the crowd dimmed down, she let out a silent sigh and started speaking into the microphone with a confident, joyful voice. 

“Citizens of host country, New New Home and it’s suburbs, humans and monsters, i welcome you to the very first, major festivity dedicated to human-monster relations in the world!” 

As soon as she pronounced that, the crowd burst out into even louder cheers and claps, causing her smile to widen more with affection and joy. 

“I am deeply honored to open this festivity. As the ambassador of the monsters, i am overjoyed to see so many beautiful faces and souls, filled with love for our nation, it brings me great hope. With your help especially, we managed to bring the 2 races closer together than ever, as we registered a 100 human-monster marriages outside of our country alone!” she exclaimed once more with happiness, waking another loud wave of cheering. “I would like to say, thank you, thank you for…” 

The crowd was watching her with awed faces and an unusual silence, listening attentively to every single word she was emitting. But, they weren’t the only ones. 

The lazybones shifted his gaze up towards the monster king. He couldn’t help but notice his eyes gaining a wet sheen and his smile widening. He watched his daughter with never-ending affection and pride. It forced him to glance back at the small woman. She was indeed an amazing, inspiring, strong leader, he thought while watching her ponytail dangle from time to time as she was becoming more animated with her speech. His wide grin perked up and his gaze was filled with fondness now. Who would’ve thought that the little, scrawny, shy girl that once was roaming the tight corridors of the underground, pranking people with a certain lazybones and ruining the kitchen in the attempt of cooking some spaghetti with his younger brother, would grow into such a strong, confident, successful woman. His soul trembled slightly, the intense feeling of love he’s been trying to suppress for so many months was now overwhelming the blue hooded skeleton. Her voice became more and more distanced, muffled, passing right past his skull. He relaxed slightly, allowing himself to enter a world full of fantasies for a brief moment, when suddenly, an immense feeling of dread took over his soul. It started thumping intensely, his eyes widened as he took his hands out of his pockets, taking on a more fearful stance. He clenched his fists tightly, looking at his surroundings with a shaking vision, trying to locate the source of his fear as fast as possible. 

<<why...why do i feel so scared!!!>> he thought to himself, completely bewildered, as his glance locked onto the young ambassador all of a sudden.  <<frisk!!!>> With the thought in mind he started walking towards her with a fast, scared pace, taking the monster king completely aback. 

As he reached her side he whispered faintly:  “frisk…”  yet it was enough to grab her attention and stop her from talking. She covered the microphone with a gentle palm and looked down at the skeleton with a surprised gaze. 

“What is it, Sans?” she asked, with a quiet, careful tone. 

“we...we need to talk…” 

“Not now ok? Let’s do it later..” she answered shortly with a somewhat confused aspect before returning to the microphone and smiling once again at the crowd, reigniting her passionate speaking. 

But the fright was not planning to leave any time soon, on the contrary, it only became stronger within his soul. His body started trembling slightly as he looked at the many people standing, listening carefully, some would give him baffled looks. His breathing became more and more irregular, panic was starting to take over his mind and body. 

“f-frisk…”  he let out a bit louder  “i need to tell you something..”  he insisted with a shaking, deep voice. She gave the crowd an embarrassed smile as she asked them to wait for a brief moment, then covered the microphone once again, turning towards the skeleton in question with furrowed eyebrows and an irritated look. 

“Sans, listen, i can’t talk right now, obviously. Please, you’re embarrassing me.” she sighed at him with a pitiful, ashamed gaze before returning to her position and continuing her speech, despite people watching with suspicion and confusion now. 

The words pained him quite a bit, yet the insane amount of fear present within his soul right now overrode any other feeling. His gaze shifted nervously between many people in the immense crowd, then back towards the ambassador, his fists were clenched tighter now. The monster king took one step forwards, with concern, in attempt to stop the skeleton. 

His gaze suddenly locked onto a tall building right across the stage. He pierced a window at it’s top floors with hollowed eye-sockets as an intense urge to protect his lady crept into his soul. 

She let out a sudden, loud gasp when he snatched her wrist aggressively, pulling her right off the tribune towards himself with fear, but it was too late. A loud shot sliced the air as a bullet pierced right through her chest.

“FRISK!!!!!”  the skeleton yelled out with desperation.

All she could see now were blurred out people, running in panic, screaming. Their shrieks would become more and more muffled, a loud, high pitched sound taking their place inside her brain. The impact of the bullet was so abrupt and strong that it made her fall backwards. Luckily, the skeleton held onto her wrist tighter, moving himself closer, making her fall down right onto his strong arms. The monster king ran towards them  in pure fear and distress, kneeling down at his daughter’s body. He laid her head onto his bony forearm gently, tears pouring out his desperate looking eye sockets, unwillingly. 

“no no no!!!!! don’t do this to me, please!!!!”  he exclaimed with a shaking voice while his hand trembled over her wound, pressing on it gently in the hope that it would somehow disappear. He looked down at it, her warm blood was now coating his palm, slowly being soaked by her clothes, creating a big pool of blood on her entire chest area. 

“S-sans…” she uttered with half of a voice,  her face was in extreme pain, tears were pouring out intensely while she raised one, trembling hand towards his face with great fatigue. He grabbed onto it instantly, smothering it in blood, pressing it tightly towards his cheekbone, watching her with pure despair and frustration. But the scene...that face...it felt so familiar, as if he’s seen it many many years ago, maybe in...a vision? 

She looked at him, giving him one last affectionate smile, just like she always did when they would share a cuddly night or a cozy walk, holding hands, through the streets of Monster City. He cherished that face, took it in as long as he could before blood started gushing out her mouth forcing her to cough it out painfully. His face turned to even more despair at the scene. 

“no no no, i beg you!! frisk please, it can’t be this way!!!!”  he cried out once more, weeping, clutching her hand tighter within his grasp, pressing it onto his teeth while he would squint his eyes, making another wave of tears stream down his cheekbones. 

She watched their blurred, distressed faces hovering over hers, listened to their loud cries, as they slowly started to dissipate inside her brain. She let out one more painful cough before loosening her body greatly, fading into nothingness, slowly… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh...
> 
> Good luck my dear readers T.T   
> Stay determined, don't give up <3 
> 
> If you're enjoying the story, leave a kudo or/and a comment, it motivates me greatly <3


	44. Fury

   Thousands of people were trying to run away in pure panic, screaming, almost stumping onto each other in a fearful attempt to get away from the murder scene. The street was too narrow for such a heavy amount of people and their panic, therefore most of them ended up bumping into each other, clustering in big groups, hindering their chances of fleeing the place even more. 

On the big stage, in front of everyone, the loud, deep cries of a blue hooded skeleton were dimming down. He strengthened his grip onto his beloved’s lifeless hand, sobbing slightly, trying hard to contain the endless streams of tears running down his cheeks. He squinted his eyes in pain, not being able to look at her anymore, trying to deny the horrible image in front of his eyes. Suddenly, he looked down, trembling with anger. The sunlight hit the top of his skull, casting a terrifying, ominous shadow onto his face. 

“h u m a n s…..”  he suddenly let out with a deep, fear inspiring voice. A desperate rage starting to crawl up his soul. 

**“Sans…?”** The saddened monster king looked up at him with slight confusion while  his eyes were being wet by sorrowful tears. 

The skeleton got up from the stage floor, slowly, letting his lady’s hand flop down gently. He walked towards its edge with clenched fists. He then looked down at the many people, running around, in pure panic. His gaze was emitting raw anger, while the corners of his grin sagged vaguely. He watched them, trembling, he now needed to blame someone for what has happened to the half of his soul. 

“you are no humans!!!!”  he suddenly screamed out, raising one hand towards them in a flash. His left eye flared up, burning intensely with a bright blue flame. He had the face of an enraged maniac, losing his last drop of sanity with the shooting of his woman. His eye sockets hollowed out and his entire body was shaking. 

“frisk!!!” a tall man yelled out behind his back, running towards the scene with fearful, bright green eyes, dropping onto his knees instantly, cupping her little head underneath his palm. A bunny lady came behind quickly as well, gasping loudly as tears started streaming down her furry cheeks at the horrible view. 

 

“DIE!!!”  he screamed once more as an unimaginable amount of blue energy engulfed the entire front stage causing a strong air wave to slice through the area, ripping off branches of nearby trees with great force, piercing posters and billboards on the street, shredding them to pieces. What followed next, forced the huge crowd of people to shriek in terror…

Tens, hundreds of immense, skull like creatures appeared in mid air, above the people’s heads. With elongated noses and huge, pointy fangs. They would appear with alien like, beaming sounds, casting a terrifying, flaming blue gaze onto their many targets, one after another, in a never-ending queue. They breathed out heavily, letting out muffled, tired roars, as if in pain from being submitted by the very  deranged skeleton standing underneath in an infuriated stance. All people froze, terrified, knowing that if they make one single movement, their heads will be blasted right off by whatever demon like creatures those were. 

His hand tensed up with great pain, forcing his bony fingers to scrunch up in ache. 

**“SANS!!!”** the monster king yelled out at him in pure shock and fright.  **“STOP IT, YOU CAN’T!!”**

“ph…”  the skeleton suddenly let out, trying to contain his insanity but it was way too late.

“phhahahahahahaahah!!!!”  he laughed out with a disturbed, maniacal pitch, raising his face towards the many gaster blasters he’s summoned. His aspect was presenting a purely frenzied, wide grin and some hollow eye sockets. The scene certainly imprinted fright into the goat monster’s soul and anyone that was present as well. 

“oh asgore...you’re hilarious..”  he continued, with a fake, amused tone, before looking back at his scared targets, his grin sagging slightly and his face giving out a deadpan expression. 

“after everything these fucking monsters have done to your daughter?!! your daughter that dedicated her whole life to uniting these 2 races, obeying all these worthless shitheads!!!!!!”  with each word, his tone would raise higher and higher, becoming more and more deranged.  “you still decide to fucking protect them?!!!!!!” 

With that question, he scrunched up his fingers tighter, causing the hundreds of infernal creatures to open up their mouths one by one, emitting disturbing, charging up sounds, as balls of extremely compressed, blue energy would start forming at the very base of their throats. The monster king’s face turned to terror completely. 

**“MERCY!!!”** he screamed out with a loud, pleading tone.  **“HAVE MERCY SANS!!!! THOSE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE, LOOK AT THEM!!!”**

He froze in place for a second, and with him, the many skull creatures halted as well, stuck in a painful limbo of a halfway blast. He glanced down for a moment, trying to make out a small, brown haired woman in the crowd. She was clutching at her child in a protective manner, whimpering, covering him with her entire body, trembling with fear, yet determined to save him at all costs, even if it meant she would be burned alive. His hand loosened slightly.

A sudden image pierced his skull, it was different from any other he’s experienced before. It felt...peaceful... He was now looking at the back of a very thin, petite woman. Her dark brown hair was cut short, resting right above her small shoulders. She was...humming...a sweet, gentle lullaby, holding something very dear and precious in her arms, she would sway faintly from one leg to another. 

“you stupid skeleton!!!!” the blonde man yelled out as he got up, completely vexed and frustrated, tears gathering up at the base of his bright green eyes. He started walking towards the frozen in time and space skeleton with a fast, angered pace. 

**“Trevor, no!!!”** the monster king exclaimed, while raising one paw towards him in a stopping motion. 

The tall man grabbed at his bony forearm, making him suddenly snap out of his strange vision and return to reality. He was now inspecting the man’s vexed face with hollow, deadpan eye sockets, still having the other arm stuck in mid air. 

“you fucking idiot!!!” he yelled at him once more, tightening his grip around his arm. 

“you were so absorbed into your stupid, pointless revenge that you didn’t even notice a damn thing!!!” he screamed out even louder, making the skeleton look more surprised and confused now. 

“there’s a pulse dammit!!!! a very dim one, but it’s there!!! now quit playing around and save her, dumbass!!!!!” 

The words made him part his teeth in pure shock and faint relief. He relaxed his hand down slowly, carefully. With it, the many gaster blasters would steadily close their mouths and fade into thin air. 

“f-frisk…”  he muttered, frozen onto the blonde man’s face for a moment, completely bewildered. 

“frisk!!!!”  he screamed a second time, life coming back to his body as he snatched his arm from the man’s grasp and ran towards his woman’s body with hope and terror in his gaze. The others moved away in an instant as he went down onto his knees, sliding gently one arm under her neck and wrapping the other around her knees softly. He then got up, holding her body firmly. He closed his eyes tightly with pain, trying to find some energy left within his soul. He let out an aching, loud grunt before streaks of blue started appearing around them. The monsters surrounding them took one step backwards as they watched the 2 being wrapped by a strong, blue vortex of energy, same as before, yet...faint smears of red started appearing within it, making them gather more fear inside their souls, fear and hope that their ambassador...friend...daughter...could be saved after all. 

 

* * *

 

   The big entrance hall of the hospital was filled with humans. Mostly sitting around on rows of chairs, waiting for their loved once. Some with terror in their gaze, some with calm and dullness. A few kids would dangle their feet over the edge of the seats, playing some fun games on their phones. A young man was dealing with a broken vending machine, which ate his money deliciously but ceased to give him the very desired snack. A few nurses were running back and forth between cabinets with quickened paces while a woman at the front desk would take different phone calls and broadcast loud, bored messages throughout the entire hospital building. 

 

“help!!!!”  a sudden, desperate scream broke the peace, as many people gasped and some cried out with fear at the look of a blue hooded skeleton, holding the body of a unconscious, on the brink of death woman right in the middle of the hall. He looked around desperately, with a glimmer of sorrow and hope in his eyes. 

“i beg you, help!!!!!”  he screamed once more as a few nurses rushed towards him, making signs towards others which were bringing a rolling bed in a rushed manner now. 

“What happened?!” one of the nurses asked while they brought the bed right towards him, forcing him to lay her thin body onto it carefully. 

“she..she was shot! she’s still alive, please help!!!”  he continued with a distressed aspect while they started walking towards one of the bigger corridors, driving her on the bed as fast as possible. He walked along, holding her dainty hand within his as tight as possible before they reached the entrance of a room with a big sign written on top of the door. “Operation room” it read. A strong, professional looking man, wearing a white robe approached them in a hurry. 

“Put her in, now, we have no time to waste.” he pronounced towards the nurses with a strict voice as they quickly rushed the woman inside. The skeleton took one pace in attempt to follow her but the doctor stopped him right at the entrance with a gentle palm on his chest. 

“You’ll have to wait outside, we will inform you after the operation is done.” 

“but…” 

“Please…” he cut him short right away. “Trust us.” and with those words he closed the door right in front of him, leaving him completely astonished and frightened. 

 

    The skeleton walked slowly, with a weary pace towards the waiting hall. He flopped down onto one of the many chairs right next to a kid and his mother, resting his elbows on his knees, supporting his skull in between his palms. He had a truly exhausted and pained look. The child looked at him with slight fear, noticing a few splatters of dried blood on the side of his blue hoodie. He felt his piercing gaze and turned towards him slightly, giving him a dull gaze. It forced the kid to flinch instantly and look back into the screen of his phone with a faint tremble. 

“ah..”  he let out quietly. He then straightened his back on the back of the chair and took out his phone as well, typing in vigorously, remembering he had to give his location to the monster king as well. With a weary sigh he hid his phone back into his pocket and looked into nothing lazily. 

“M-mister…” the kid suddenly spoke up with a shy voice. 

“huh?”  he turned his gaze back towards him with a glimmer of interest. 

“Isn’t this...isn’t this you?” he asked while presenting him the screen of his device. It was depicting a slightly blurred picture of a very terrifying skeleton, which was controlling what seemed to be demonic, long skulls, making them hover over an big crowd of frightened people. 

“ah..shit, not again!”  he let out at the view, completely disappointed in himself. At the sound of those words, the mother quickly covered her son’s ears, making him move away from the skeleton, giving him a very angered, disapproving glare. 

He sighed deeply once again, raising his hand towards his forehead in a face-palming manner. 

 

   Quite some time has passed, and the skeleton was starting to get nervous now. His leg was shaking faintly as his hands were trying to search some comfort within the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

**“Sans!!!!”** a very familiar, soft voice of a goat lady rang through her hall. He looked up instantly to find her walking quickly, with a worried aspect, towards him, leading a group made out of a monster king, a tall, blonde man followed by a bunny lady and a very tall, distressed skeleton. 

“t-tori…”  he uttered, guilt creeping up into his soul. They all gathered around him, making the people give them weirded out glances. 

**“Wh-where is my child, is she alright?!!!”** she asked, completely terrified, clutching her hands together towards her chest in concern. 

“uh...she is being operated right now. we’ll have to wait and see…”  he answered, looking down with shame. They all proceeded to sit down on the, now empty, row of seats. 

“t-tori…”  he suddenly decided to break the silence, making the goat monster sitting next look down at him. 

“i...i am so sorry...i didn’t manage to protect her…”  he pronounced, his deep voice becoming more and more stirred with each word. 

**“S-sans…”** she let out quietly, before putting a soft, affectionate paw on his shoulder, causing his body to relax greatly and his expression to soften in relief. 

**“You did well, Sans...without you, we would’ve been mourning her right now…”** the monster king suddenly added, making the skeleton look right at him with wide eyes. He thought he would be mad, especially after what he’s done in front of thousands of humans...but i suppose, his daughter’s life was far more important after all. He looked back down with shame.

“w-we...we still might…” 

_ “BROTHER…”  _ the tall skeleton was about to give him some amazing words of encouragement but he was interrupted by a tall, strict looking doctor, facing his brother now. 

“The operation has ended.” 

The words caused the blue hooded skeleton to get up in a matter of seconds with wide fearful eyes. 

**“My child!”** the goat lady exclaimed with a gasp, getting up as well. 

The doctor watched them both for a moment before giving them them the final verdict:

“It ended successfully. The patient is in a stable condition right now.” 

The words made them all let out tired, relieved sighs as they looked at each other with happy, hopeful aspects. 

“In fact…” he continued, grabbing at his chin with a very interested, amused expression. 

“She is in such a stable condition that she woke up right after the operation. Hmmm, quite a determined lady you got there.” he pierced them with a faint smile. 

Determined...it was the perfect word to describe Frisk, he thought while his grin lifted greatly and he hit the doctor with relaxed, glistening with joy and hope eyes.  <<thank you frisk….thank you for your stubborn, little soul....>> he said to himself while beaming with pure happiness. 

“Well, the bullet was very close to her heart indeed, but it only managed to graze her lung, explaining the unconsciousness. Her lung filled up with blood, causing her brain to lose immense amounts of oxygen in a very short period of time. Yet she was quite lucky to have you at that moment…” he added, looking at  the skeleton in question, making his soul tremble slightly with pride. 

“The patient is free to be visited now” the doctor continued while hiding his hands within the pockets of his white coat and turning towards the rest of the people. “Family first, we don’t want to overwhelm her.” with those words, he turned around and walked towards another long corridor, being followed by 2 very excited goat monster. 

The short skeleton just stood there, frozen, his soul was thumping intensely from the overwhelming feeling of joy and relief, knowing that he managed to save the woman he cherished most in this world and now...he will never let go of her, ever again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEEEEEEE!!!
> 
> Dummies, did you really think i would kill our little Frisk? Come on, i'm not so cruel!!! T.T   
> Bonehead's fury was pretty...disturbing...  
> How was the emotional roller-coaster, are you holding up well?? XDDD   
> Phewww -wipes sweat from forehead- everything is stable for now, but this event will raise some interesting things in the future so keep your eyes peeled!!
> 
> Tooddles!! ~OwO~


	45. Vow

He was standing next to a white door, the cold wall of the hospital was supporting his back while he was searching for comfort within the pockets of his blue hoodie. He was looking down with a reflective gaze, thinking of what he should say when he finally sees her. Should he apologize, should he say he still loves her and probably will never cease to do so, should he…

**“Sans..”** a very soft, familiar voice made him come back to reality. He turned his gaze towards an overjoyed goat lady that had just walked out of the infirmary room, dragging along a relieved, happy monster king.

**“You can enter now.”** she continued, giving him the most affectionate smile, placing one, comforting paw on his bony shoulder before they both departed, leaving the skeleton in front of the door, alone. 

He let out a heavy, nervous sigh, looking at the white, chilling door. His hands clenched into fists inside his pockets, he froze in place for a moment, contemplating whether she would be happy to see him or not. The skeleton grabbed at the door handle slowly, gently pressing on it, opening the door as carefully as possible. He then entered the room, closing the door behind, facing the small, white bed in the middle, with a tiny nightstand next to it, on which a bouquet of golden flowers in a vase was showering in the sunlight. 

The small, pale looking woman with long, dark brown hair was looking through the window with a saddened, nostalgic gaze. The sun was playing with beautiful colors of red and golden within her hair locks. It seems like she didn’t notice the bonehead’s presence yet.  

He froze in place at the scene, his eyes widened, inspecting the beauty of her face with great care. The corners of his wide grin lifted greatly as an overjoyed, relieved feeling was overwhelming his soul. The skeleton took the hands out of his pockets, taking one, unsure step towards her. 

“f-frisk…”  he muttered, but it was more than enough to grab her attention as she turned her head in an instant, locking her surprised gaze onto him. 

“S-sans!” she attempted to exclaim, her fatigue would not allow her voice to raise yet. He looked at her, slightly surprised and worried, unsure if he had the right to close in. But all his doubts melted instantly when she hit him with that pure, kind, loving smile and that set of closed, slightly arched eyes with shiny lashes he thought he would never be able to see again. The woman raised one tired hand towards him. His face lit up in a matter of seconds at her movement, causing him to quickly approach her bed and look down at her, beaming. He froze for a moment, trying to take in the view as much as possible. She watched him with slight confusion, but her aspect shifted to shock as soon as he kneeled down next to her bed, grasping her dainty hand with his 2 bony ones. He pressed his forehead onto this firm grip he instated over her hand, while his chin would slightly indent the soft mattress. Her arm trembled slightly while she looked at him in astonishment. 

“Sans…?” 

“i’m sorry!”  he suddenly exclaimed, making her flinch faintly.  “i’m so so sorry frisk!”  his voice was starting to tremble as an overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame was taking over his soul.  “i’m sorry i hurt you, i’m sorry for being a damn, selfish coward, for pushing you away again, i’m sorry i was not able to protect you…” 

“Dummy…” she suddenly let out as her face softened in pure fondness towards the lazybones. She then slid her small hand out of his grip, slowly placing both of her palms on each side of his skull. With a gentle movement she lift his face up towards her. He watched her with pure despair, tears starting to bunch up at the base of his eye-sockets. 

“Did you really think i would give up so easily?” she continued with a soft, motherly voice, smiling at him with pure affection. 

“b-but...if i weren’t so stubborn...so self-absorbed...all those nightmares, i could've saved you a long time ago…” 

“Wh-what do you mean..?” she tilted her head now with slight puzzlement. The skeleton got up, wiping away some of his tears with the sleeve of his blue hoodie. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down into the white floor with a more focused and pained look. 

“all those nightmares i was having, they were of you frisk...of you dying…”  the words caused her to look at him with bafflement.  “each and every one of them showed...flowey...killing you...ugh…”  he stopped for a second, trying to regain himself.  “at first, i thought they were just memories of my past, haunting me...trying to take away what’s dearest to me...but now i realized it was my soul…” 

“Y-your soul? What do you mean?” she asked once more, completely puzzled. 

“yes, my soul was trying to warn me, warn me of your death…”  he uttered while shifting his dull gaze towards her small, beautiful face.  “and it’s not the first time…”  Her lips parted slightly, her mind was attempting to comprehend his words desperately. 

“i once had a...vision. many many years ago, when you were only 16….i saw that moment i went through earlier before you passed out. you, crying in pain, calling out my name. i could never understand why...up until this day…”  he continued while staring at her with saddened eyes. The statement caused her to avert her gaze painfully and look back at the sunlight.  

“I...i’m sorry…”

“what?”  he uttered with a surprised aspect. 

“I became a burden to you once again...You went through so much pain, because of me......i don’t know how to stop this, i don’t know what to do so that you are not hurt this way, ever again…” 

“frisk…”  is all he could answer to those words, completely astonished. Her kindness and selflessness were never ending…His eyes softened greatly, a glimmer of affection and hope was present within his gaze. He raised one hand towards her soft cheek, pushing it gently, moving her face towards him, causing her gaze to lock onto his once more with great surprise. Her cheeks gained a faint tint of red as she was able to feel that amazing warmth she’s been carving, again.

“don’t ever say such words..ever again…” 

“B-but..”

“stop it…”  he cut her protest instantly.  “ever since you gave your heart to me...my soul made a vow…”

“A vow?” 

“yes...i will never repeat these mistakes again...i will never ever leave your side, i will protect you with everything i have...it’s become my one and only purpose...whether you like it or not.”  he pronounced with pure determination. 

“I...i love you!” she suddenly exclaimed with a flustered look while tears of joy started pouring down her rosy cheeks. It took the skeleton completely aback, his cheekbones were dunked in blue. It felt amazing to hear that gentle, caring voice saying such affectionate words to him once again. He leaned in, bumping his forehead into hers, looking straight into her closed, wet eyes with a relaxed, affectionate gaze. 

“O-ow…” she let out with a slight pout and a sniffle. “Y-you bonehead…” 

“pf…”  his cheeks gained a bright, blue tint as he closed his eyes slowly, in a peaceful manner.  “i love you too..”  he almost whispered to her, with tenderness and care emanating from his deep voice. 

  
  


* * *

 

The tall, grey-ish office room beared a big, long table in the middle with 7 worried, tired men sitting at it. At its end, a very nervous monster king was sitting as well, gazing at them, trying to read into their faces, trying to anticipate their words. The mumbles and whispers stopped as soon as a young woman entered the room. She walked in slowly, sliding her gaze across the room, analyzing the men’s expression quickly before standing right in front of them. 

_ “Before we start… _ ” the leader of the counsel suddenly spoke up, making all the people present turn their gazes to him with a faint surprise. 

_ “...i would like to say, we regret deeply of what happened to you, miss Frisk. The investigation started right away, we will find the culprit in no time.” _ he continued with a resolution in his voice and a narrowed sight. 

“Ah...thank you leader C.” she pronounced with a polite smile, while giving him a deep, respectful bow. She then seated herself next to the monster king with slight worry. 

“Indeed…” one of the counsel representatives spoke out with a calm, but strict voice. “We will find the culprit, we already have a few leads, but...that’s not the main reason why we gathered here today…” his words made the young lady look at him with slight shock, but she noticed soon enough the tranquility of the others. A slight suspicion was crawling up her mind now, they were onto something…

“Yes…” another man let out, continuing the thought. “What do we do about the skeleton?” 

“Wh-what?” she suddenly uttered in pure shock, fixating her gaze onto him. 

“He attempted mass murder, we cannot let that slide…” he added. 

She looked down with shame and worry, her tiny hands clenching into small fists on her thighs. The leader looked at the angered men with a narrow, contemplating gaze. 

_“What do you propose?”_ he asked all of a sudden. 

“Well, for him to be judged for his crimes, of course, jail time, what else?” the other man answered, crossing his arms onto one another with a smirk. The young woman suddenly got up with an angered expression, thumping hard onto the table with her small palms. The action made a sharp pain pierce the left side of her chest as she let out a faint grunt, grabbing at it gently. All the men fixed their gazes onto her now. 

“J-jail time??!” she exclaimed, regaining herself. “Jail time to the skeleton that saved my life??!!” 

“You cannot think straight, you are in love with him!!” one man suddenly yelled out while hitting the desk with an angered fist. She flinched instantly at the action. 

  
**“I will ask you to contain yourself…”** the monster king suddenly spoke up, with a deep, strict tone, striking the man with a vexed gaze. He averted his eyes with faint fear before continuing with a dimmer tone:

“Ambassador, what do you expect us to do, he was about to kill thousands of people. This information spread all over the world, how do you think our nation is going to accept this?!” 

“I…” she looked down, ashamed and frustrated, clenching her fists in desperation, yet she couldn’t protest. What they were saying was true, Sans did attempt to kill all those people and there was nothing she could do about it. But knowing the reason why he did it...knowing that if she was put in his place, she would react exactly the same...it hurt her even deeper. 

_ “There is another way…” _ the leader spoke suddenly, resting his elbows on the surface of the table, intertwining his fingers. He watched her now with cunning, fox-like eyes. The words made a sparkle of hope appear in her soul as she pierced him with a sad gaze instantly. 

_ “We all noticed one thing in particular...the skeleton has immense power…”  _

The monster king’s face shifted to complete fright at those words. Power...the thing mankind wants the most...They all strive to become the most powerful, even amongst themselves. 

_ “What he can do...spawn and control infernal creatures we’ve never seen before, teleport, control gravity...no other monster can do it…” _ he continued with a sort of ominous smile. She shivered slightly, starting to understand where the conversation was going. 

_ “This power would allow us to find out more about this world...it can help us reach the peak of technology, all our questions could be finally answered…”  _

“M-mister Corbel..what are you asking…?” she uttered, her brown bangs would drench her gaze into a dark, mysterious shadow, while her tiny fists would tremble with anger. 

_ “All we want is to investigate him...find out the source of this power. A team made of the best scientists from all over the world are ready to proceed, we just need...him…Consider it a sort of...retribution...We can say he would be...cooperating with us, amending his crimes…” _

“A lab rat…” she suddenly let out with a dim, shaking voice, before piercing the man in question with the most vexed expression. “You’re asking me to give up the half of my soul to becoming a damn lab rat?!” 

_ “Ah…” _ the man let out a weary sigh, he then raised one hand towards his forehead, touching it lightly with frustration. “ _ Why use such harsh words…” _ he proceeded with fixing up his glasses, giving her another sly, narrowed stare.  _ “The problem with you, ambassador, is that you are too attached to that skeleton...one day, you might need to choose between him...and the safety of your nation…” _ the rest of the men mumbled in agreement. 

The woman flinched instantly at those words, gazing at him with shock and slight fear.

“Is that...is that a threat?” she suddenly asked, making the monster king grab at her small hand all of a sudden, gaze up at her with fear. She looked down to find her father shake his head lightly in disagreement and fright. Her face softened at the sight, she squinted her eyes with pain, knowing that she cannot stir up the relationship she built between these 2 nations for so long now, and that is what the monster king was trying to hint at. 

_ “Fine...take it as you please, but remember, it’s either a “lab rat” or a prisoner…” _ the man continued with a chilling, strict tone. She looked back down, unclenching her tiny fists, a strong feeling of defeat and helplessness was taking over her heart. 

“I...i’ll see what i can do…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my darlings!   
> Did you miss me? owo
> 
> Finally, the happy days are coming back!  
> It feels so wholesome to have those cute moments between them again!!! OwO
> 
> Tsk tsk tsk...you bonehead...you just had to make matters more difficult, didn't you?   
> I'll see you in the next ones, it's gonna be real fun OvO


	46. Human desires

The summer was in full bloom, and by that i mean look at all those tiny, adorable field flowers swaying in the wind, hiding between the tiny, green strands of grass. Yes, the usual, majestic oak spot, we are back at it. Why an oak? The tree is a legend amongst all trees, a king of nature. It’s old, deep roots, probably implanted for hundreds of years inside this very earth, connect each and every creature of this forest and with its majestic, green mane it guards over them, being generous with it’s gifts, just as any good ruler would share its bounty amongst the kingdom. When you are in need of stability and strength in your life – envision the oak in your minds eye. Picture yourself drawing into its endless energy waves. Soon, you will find yourself sharing its power. It’s seen many ups and downs, many kisses and break ups, but it always managed to reconnect the lost souls no matter how far apart they would be. Today was one of those days, a day of reconnection…

The so familiar to us, young woman, with dark brown, long hair was sitting neatly under that very oak tree. She was wearing a beautiful,white, knee long flared dress, imprinted with lots of tiny, pink flowers. It was adjusting itself beautifully to her waist and chest, with a somewhat deep, v shaped neckline, making any man’s eyes shift with desire, and two thin straps over her small, dainty shoulders. She left her hair flow down on her back today, not a care in the world. Her eyes were closed, reflecting a sort of tranquility. Her smile was soft and calm while the wind would blow her bangs out of her vision gently from time to time, making her skirt fluff up as well, but she would hug her knees closer to her chest, while resting her back onto the tree’s trunk, preventing the wind from exposing all her beautiful bits.

“heya, hun.”

“GAH!!!” she suddenly flinched and jumped up on her spot, grabbing gently at her now, insanely fast beating, little heart.

“Wow, Sans!!! You’ve got to stop scaring me like this, unless you want another conveniently placed pan to land on your skull!!” she exclaimed, looking up at her skeleton, which magically appeared right next to her.

“pf..what can i say, i’m pretty bone-chil..-uh” he swallowed his last words as soon as he gazed down, noticing a set of plump looking breasts and a very decently revealing neckline, while their owner raised her face up with a slight pout and furrowed eyebrows.

“What?” she raised one eyebrow in confusion now.

“n-nothing..” he flinched, averting his gaze in an instant, scratching at the back of his skull in embarrassment. He then took his spot next to the woman, sitting down in a meditating position, grabbing at his ankles. His back slouched slightly as he closed his face in a bit, looking at her with a set of dull, pleased looking eyes, a slight blue tint on his cheekbones and a very perked up grin.

“what’s up, hun?”

“Oh uh…” the movement made her quickly look to the side with faint fluster. She tucked some of her brown locks behind her ear with a swift finger movement. “Well not much uh….i just...i just missed you..” she mumbled shyly the last utters looking down, abashed, before hugging at her knees tighter, pressing them closer to her chest. His eyes widened vaguely at her words, the blue on his cheekbones intensifying before his grin took an a rather sly twist.

“welp, we can’t have that, can we?” He inspected her intensely, making his left eye flicker with a faint, blue light.

“AH!” she suddenly gasped, as she found herself floating in mid air right in front of him. Her legs spread slightly, making her skirt fluff up with air faintly, he couldn’t help but peek underneath it, making the blue on his cheeks intensify even more. She grabbed at her heart with both hands, squinting her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows. Her lips would tremble as she felt her soul turn blue and her body being controlled.

“S-sans!” she exclaimed with a trembling voice.

He only hit her with a wink and a bright blue eye before laying his bony legs flat onto the grass, guiding her frozen in space body with a cunning gaze, making her float down gently onto his lap. As soon as her rear approached it, she couldn’t help but spread her legs while being sat on it, hugging his sides with them. Finally, when he had her positioned as desired, the skeleton released his magic and she gasped in relief. She then arranged her skirt with an intense, irritated fluster, making it cover some of his tummy as well.

“Y-you...you numbskull!!!!” she almost yelled, her entire face being dunked in red while she covered his happy face with both of her gentle palms, pushing it away slightly, not being able to look him in the eye. He only gave her a soft, deep chuckle, before he grasped at her tiny hands with tenderness, removing them from his face. She froze in place, staring at him with surprise, her heart was trembling with joy when he looked down at her dainty palms with fondness, then pressed his teeth gently onto them, one after another. All her irritation melted in an instant, all she could do now is watch him with a gaze full of affection and yearning. He then slid his hands onto her small waist, and she couldn’t help but rest hers onto his shoulders.

“You..you’ve never done that to me before…”

“i never had to…” he looked at her with dull, halfway closed eyes, emitting pure fondness and desire.

“Ummm, you mean it’s..”

“yeah...it’s something i use only in combat.” he interrupted her shorty, yet his expression was just as joyful. Her presence was hypnotizing him somehow, making him forget all worries in the world. It could explain why he answered so easily, with his sincerity full on. Or maybe he’s just tired of hiding things from her, maybe he promised himself to never lock up his feelings anymore, we’ll never know…

“Hmmmm...i could see a few useful applications to that power…” she suddenly spoke out, hitting him with a cunning smile and some rosy cheeks, adjusting her rear slightly on his lap, probably on purpose. His eyes widened instantly and his hands twitched faintly on her waist at those words. He could feel the warmth of her bottom slowly spreading towards his lap, causing him to drop his jaw slightly and watch her with an intense, blue blush. All sorts of pleasant fantasies were now circling his skull, but they were interrupted by her soft, amused giggle.

“Khem...anyways…” she continued, averting her gaze faintly, taking on a more pained, nervous look. “I uh...i have to speak to you about something…”

His aspect shifted to concern and interest now. He closed in his face for a bit.

“go ahead, sweetheart.”

“Heh...ummm...ok, so...about the thing you did at the concert...after i got shot…”

“ah..fuck..” he suddenly let out with a dim, frustrated tone, averting his gaze with shame.

“B-bonehead!” she exclaimed, completely disappointed and irritated. She put a small, soft palm onto his teeth in a halting motion, trying her best to keep this fan fiction as family friendly as possible…(it has porn in it but no matter…)

“s-sorry…” he attempted to say with a muffled voice, shifting his dull gaze back onto her with slight embarrassment. She then let out a sigh, removing her hand from his face, looking down with slight sadness and worry.

“The council asked for a punishment….they say you attempted mass murder, gah...i can’t believe it!” she raised her voice with the last words, completely exasperated.

“well uh...it’s kind of true…”

“Y-yeah but...why now, when...when we are finally reunited!!”

“aw shucks...don’t say that hun...it’s not like they can ever take me away from you…” he continued with a deep, caring voice, grabbing onto her chin gently, resting his thumb onto it with great care, making her look up at his loving gaze once again.

“so..what’s the sentence…”

“Uhm...they want either jail or….” she suddenly stopped, cupping her tiny hands within her lap. Her lips trembled slightly with faint anger. “It’s not like i would ever let them do that to you! It’s outrageous, who do they they think they are, they don’t own anyone and…”

“hey hey now…..” he suddenly interrupted her, bumping his forehead into hers. The corners of his grin elevated considerably. He always found her never ending, quick, irritated talk sort of amusing and cute. “jail or…?”

“O-or...they want to experiment on you…”

“wh-what?!” he moved away slightly at those words, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Yes! Uh...they want to...investigate your powers. They said they gathered up a team of best scientists in the world. Your power really intrigues them, since no other monster we know can uh...control gravity, spawn creatures like that and uh...teleport…” she continued, looking down with shame. A strong feeling of guilt crept into her heart, guilt and shame for being part of such a cruel, power and destruction seeking race…

“they...they want my power…” he said with a dim, surprised tone, while removing one hand from her dainty waist, looking down at it with slight fear.  She suddenly gained a very protective, determined look, clasping that very hand between hers, squishing it tightly.

“I’ll never, ever let them do such things to you, nobody has the right to use you like this, you are a creature with a soul and mind like any other human, not just some object they can experiment on however they please! If it comes to it i’ll...i’ll leave everything and we’ll…”

“i’ll do it…” he suddenly cut her off with a dull, deadpan gaze.

“Wh-what?” she asked in pure bafflement.

“i can’t give myself out as some lab rat, you’re right about that...but i can still, uh...talk to them...tell them i’ll meet with them whenever they want and answer all of their questions, no matter what they are, i’ll try to help with their research however they want…” he spoke out with a dim resolution within his voice.

“S-sans….you...you don’t have to…” she let out with a soft tone, completely surprised and puzzled, loosening her grip onto his hand vaguely.

“honey...that’s the least i can do. it’s true, i attempted to kill innocent people, and i have to pay for it...i would rather do it this way than spend, god knows how long in jail...loosing all the time i could be living with you, maybe initiating a family...i don’t want to risk all that...not now, not ever…”

“F-family…” she mumbled underneath her pointy nose, a small hope and joy flickering within her heart. The feelings started to overwhelm her. The small woman wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pushing him down onto the grass suddenly.

“whoa!” he exclaimed once his back hit the ground. He looked at her completely baffled and slightly flustered.

“Sans the skeleton you...you are my everything!” she exclaimed, as if making sure the world knows about her feelings, and that she will never give up on them, like the determined soul she was.

“h-hun..?” he managed to let out before a very soft set of rosy, gentle lips pressed onto his teeth all of a sudden, making him flinch and widen his eyes in shock. He took the moment in soon enough, closing his eyes in a tranquil, joyful manner. His body loosened greatly as he slid his bony arms around her waist, pushing her body closer onto his with great care. He raised up his knees vaguely, sort of caging in her lap and legs, making it impossible for her to escape his grip now, not that she would ever want to…

 

* * *

 

 

     The room was chilling, probably from the lack of windows and proper flooring. The walls had major cracks on them, halfway painted, unfinished. It was resembling an abandoned, ambitious project of a couple with too much desire and too little funds.  

In it’s boring middle, a few, sudden sparks of blue started to flicker. A few seconds later, 2 figures, one large and a rather short one made their presence in a blue, magical vortex. Once the the blue flames dissipated, a tall, mighty monster king made his presence as well as a very short, blue hooded skeleton, with a deadpan grin.

**“Oh god, Sans...how do you do it all the time…?”** the goat monster let out with a sick tone, while grabbing at his stomach in ache, making a few steps towards one of the walls, resting a paw onto it. He looked down, as if about to release the lovely cinnamon-butterscotch pie he had previously, baked by none other than his caring, charming queen.

“i guess you could say...i’ve got no _guts_ for it...pft.”

**“Yeah...Tori would love to hear that one..”** he answered with a faint, deep chuckle before recollecting himself and straightening his back. He then faced the skeleton once again with a more focused look.

**“Sans...are you sure you want to do this? We’re treading onto human territory, not only that..we are also interfering with their investigation.”**

“we have just as much right to investigate the attempted assassination of our ambassador as they do…” the skeleton answered coldly while digging his hands deeper within the pockets of his blue hoodie. The monster king did not protest this time, probably because he wanted to find the culprit who hurt his daughter just as much.

**“Let’s proceed…”** With those words, they both scattered around the abandoned room, trying to find some clues within the floor, walls, anything. Who knows, maybe in between those cracks, another temmie would be hiding, a witness...ah if only it could be so easy…

The blue hooded skeleton took a step closer towards the dreaded window. He moved away the ripped up, black cloth which was attempting to cover it, with a swift hand movement. There it was...the place where she was shot, he thought, while looking down onto the big street, filled with people and  never ending streams of cars. The stage was gone, it’s been some time. He trembled slightly at the view, recollecting his girlfriend’s teared eyes and parted mouth, releasing blood continuously.

**“It seems like the humans have swiped this place clean after all, everything is gone…”** the deep, monster king’s voice snapped him out, followed by an exasperated sigh. The skeleton looked down with slight disappointment, but his face shifted to surprise and confusion as he spotted something rather odd on the dusty floor.

“not everything…” he let out with a dim tone, before grabbing onto the object in question, pressing it tightly between his pointer and index finger. The goat monster approached him with interest, swishing his purple, long cape to the side vaguely. The skeleton was now presenting  him a very small piece of white fur. They watched it close with narrowed, suspicious gazes.

“does this ring any bells?”

“ **Not in particular…”** he answered, grabbing at it with a soft paw, rubbing it gently, as if it could wake some faint memories. The skeleton sighed deeply, before continuing with a weary voice:

“what else do we have..?”

**“Well…”** the monster king straightened his back with a focused look after giving back to his friend the lock of fur. **“Alphys dug around in some of their files, we made sure we won’t be traced back.”** the skeleton’s grin widened at those words, finding the mischievous deeds of his old pal rather amusing, as he hid the piece of evidence within the pocket of his hoodie.

**“It seems like the humans found a sort of gun shell, specifically tracing back to a sort of sniper weapon, i think they call it umm...M 98B! That explains the loud shot..”**

“what?” the skeleton looked up at the monster king with a puzzled look.

**“An M 98B, is a sniper rifle designed by humans, one of the very many weapons they use in wars, i read up on it...Anyhow, it is specifically known to be a very loud weapon, not something you would want to assassinate with...even though it gets the job done…”**

**< <**they have so many damn weapons, and they still want my power...pf...damn shitheads…>> the skeleton thought to himself, clenching his fists inside his pockets vaguely.

**“I wonder why..why did they choose this gun specifically…”** the monster king proceeded, grabbing at his golden beard in a very reflective way.   

“unless...unless they wanted to send a message…”

**“A message? What kind of message?”**

“i...don’t know…” he continued, looking down with a faint frustration. “anyways...i think we’re done here...let’s go..”

The goat monster nodded, yet he touched his friend’s shoulder with a slightly aching aspect, knowing what a stomach turn awaits him at their next stop. The skeleton looked into nothing with a deadpan grin and determined, wide eyes, before summoning an immense amount of blue energy, letting it engulf the 2 entirely, making them fade from existence…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! owo 
> 
> Ooof i love these cute moments they get together, can't get enough of them!!  
> Yeah Sans, keep this fan fiction family friendly, you bonehead!! >:T  
> Omg i am fangirling over the idea of them having their own home and stuff, reee!!
> 
> Detective Sans Bones and Asgore Dreemurrson at your service! ;D 
> 
> Are you enjoying yourselves my darlings? owo


	47. Regained joy

   He closed the door behind him with a weary sigh and a dull gaze. He then took off his fluffy home slippers, despite entering a home and put them on the shoe rack. For once, his brother won’t complain about them crowding the entrance. He took one step towards the living room, holding at the back of his tensed neck in a tired manner when suddenly…

“Pft, no, no Paps, not there…” a soft, familiar voice spoke out after emitting a cute giggle. 

_ “NYEH!”  _

“In here...quick, before Sans comes home…” the voice spoke from the kitchen again, quietly. 

The skeleton suddenly turned towards the kitchen, tilting his head in confusion, watching the hall with wide, slightly fearful eyes.  <<frisk?...what..what the hell are they doing in there?!>> he thought to himself before rushing towards the kitchen with a fast, slightly angered pace. Once he reached its entrance, he was about to give them a piece of his mind but, the view stopped him in place completely. His younger brother and his girlfriend were trying hard to create a culinary masterpiece, called...spaghetti and meatballs. They were both wearing white aprons, but his would say “cool chef” right on the front, scribbled funnily, as if he improved the clothing item himself, crazy, am i right? It seemed like they were not doing a very good job. Her white apron was splattered with red tomato sauce and the tall skeleton mixed up the pots, the raw spaghetti were now slowly cooking off into a big pot of sauce, instead of water. The bonehead’s face relaxed greatly, his eyes dulled down as he crossed one arm on top of the other, leaning onto the door frame with his right shoulder. They didn’t notice his presence at all, which allowed him to watch calmly as they struggled to prepare the dish. The view was so wholesome, he couldn’t help but let this warm atmosphere creep into his soul. 

“Oh no no no Paps, this is not how it’s supposed to be!” the young woman let out in exasperation and sadness as she looked up at the tall skeleton. 

_ “WELL, FRISK, IF YOU WOULD’VE LET ME, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS DO IT, IT WOULD TURN OUT AMAZING!”  _

“I uh...i know Paps…” she looked down quickly with shame. “I just...i wanted to make something for him too…” she almost mumbled shyly underneath her nose. 

The action forced the corners of his grin to droop slightly. He couldn’t bear to hear that soft, tender voice sound so sorrowful. The woman grabbed at the dreaded pot of “ruined” spaghetti and placed it with a loud thump onto the wooden table. As soon as she raised her gaze she gasped in an instant, making the tall skeleton turn around as well with a surprised look. 

“S-sans!!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth with a tiny palm in pure shock. 

_ “BROTHER, YOU’RE HOME!”  _ the tall skeleton let out with enthusiasm, but it quickly dimmed down as he remembered their ruined dish.

_ “AH..I’M SORRY, BROTHER, IT SEEMS LIKE WE’VE MESSED UP THE DISH…”  _

The blue hooded skeleton chuckled slightly before straightening his back. He walked up towards them with a lazy pace. He then froze right in front of the young lady, giving her an affectionate gaze and a faint flush on his cheekbones, before he suddenly hugged her tightly, lifting her up in the air. She gasped in pure shock. 

“god it feels good to have you here again…”  he let out with a joyful, calm tone, closing his eyes in a relieved, tranquil manner. He held her this way for a good few second before setting her tiny body back onto its feet. He loosened his grip around her but didn’t let go, piercing her cute, flushed face with fondness. 

“S-sans...i’m sorry...because of me, our dinner is ruined…” she said with a dim, sad tone while looking down, her hands fidgeting slightly. 

“E-eh??!!!” she suddenly let out with a completely red front as he gave her tiny, pointy nose a quick, gentle lick with that crafty, blue tongue, removing a small spot of tomato sauce and tasting it thoroughly. 

“hmmmm...not bad...let’s see what we can do..”  he continued with a more focused look. He then let her go, leaving her completely flustered, while the tall skeleton watched in bafflement. 

The heavy pot was now being carried by the lazybones and put back onto the front burner of the stove. He turned on the heat and grabbed a wooden spoon. The other 2 stuck to his sides with extremely interested and puzzled expressions. With a quick finger movement, he sprinkled in some salt and pepper, turning the spaghetti from time to time. 

“it’s ok if you messed up the pot...here…”  he continued, his tone gaining a sort of fatherly touch when he grabbed at a water bottle from the counter, pouring some in the pot. They both watched in awe, while the woman’s heart trembled slightly with pride and affection towards him. 

“see, if you add a bit of water, the spaghetti will cook further, they will also absorb some of the tomato juice, and to tell you the  _ tooth _ , that’s much tastier, heh.”  They both gasped at the sudden, dish revelation, his brother did not even mind the pun, that’s how mesmerized he was by his sudden culinary skills. The blue hooded skeleton gave it a quick taste test before turning off the heat and setting it back onto a neat, wooden rack right in the middle of the table. 

“welp, here’s the grub, time to dig in!”  he pronounced joyfully with a wink. 

_ “WOWIE, BROTHER, I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD COOK!”  _ the tall skeleton exclaimed, his eyes gaining a sudden spark of excitement.  _ “HOLD ON A SECOND, ALL THIS TIME...YOU COULD’VE HELPED ME IN THE KITCHEN!!!”  _ he suddenly put his hands onto his hipbone with complete disapproval and frustration. His older brother scratched the back of his skull in shame while the woman standing next let out a happy, satisfied laughter. 

 

* * *

 

“are you...are you gonna sleep over tonight?”  a certain skeleton uttered while laying on his messy bed. His body was slightly tensed up as he was watching the back of a young, beautiful woman unraveling her ponytail, letting her long, brown locks flow down onto her back. She then turned towards the lazybones, facing him with an amused expression and one raised eyebrow. 

“Gee, i wonder what gave that away...maybe the fact that i undressed right in front of you or...that i am wearing my usual pyjamas now…?” 

“w-...”  is all he managed to utter, completely taken aback by her audacity, which he found quite appealing, considering his intense, blue blush present on his cheekbones and the few, embarrassed coughs that followed. 

“ouch…”  he finally managed to say, locking his gaze back onto her, gaining a more cunning aspect. She let out a few giggles, but soon enough her face turned to complete surprise. 

“what’s the  _ marrow _ , hun, not laughing anymore?”  he asked, his grin taking on a rather sly twist as his left eye flickered with a bright, blue flame, making her soul and body freeze in an instant. 

“S-sans...what are you doing?!” she pronounced, feeling her cheeks burning hot with fluster. He only raised one hand in return and with it, her tiny body lifted up in mid air, making her gasp once again. He slid her across the room gently, inspecting her entire body from head to toes with desire in his eyes. She hovered above him for a few seconds, piercing his dull, filled with yearning eyes before he released her off his magic in an instant, causing her to flop right onto him, his face would land right in between her breasts, conveniently. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, making her body press onto his tightly, anticipating a slight vex, making sure she doesn’t get away. 

“GAH!!” she exclaimed, pushing his face away from her chest in an instant. 

“Sans the skeleton, that’s not fair!!!” she then yelled out, her face turning completely red. He chuckled loudly and with pleasure at the view when suddenly, it turned into a heavy, aching cough. It forced the woman to snap out of her fluster in a matter of seconds and put 2 gentle palms onto his shoulders with concern. 

“S-sans...are you ok?” 

“y-yeah”  he regained himself quick enough.  “don’t worry hun, just a sudden cough…”  he reassured her with his signature, carefree grin, but the woman wouldn’t have it. She narrowed her gaze at him and sighed with slight frustration. 

“Are we really doing this again, mister?” 

“d-dammit...alright…”  he flinched slightly then looked down, sort of ashamed. 

“i am not completely ok...but!!”  he suddenly exclaimed, presenting 2 palms in front of her in a halting motion as he noticed her aspect slowly shift to sadness and worry.   “it’s not bad enough for you to worry about it, really hun!”  he attempted to sway her once more, hitting the woman with a wink, but it only caused her to furrow her eyebrows in suspicion and cross her arms on top of each other, adjusting herself onto his lap. 

“Tell me everything...now.” she demanded. 

He shivered slightly at the feeling of her warm crotch rubbing against his lap briefly, but he had far bigger problems to deal with now. 

“ugh...fine...i uh, i might have used some of my…life force when i teleported you to the hospital…” 

“What?!!” 

“what was i supposed to do? i uh...i used all my energy on summoning hundreds of gaster blasters so…i had to draw power from my inner soul…” 

“D-dear…” she uttered in response with a saddened tone. She looked at him with concern and guilt. “I’m so sorry…” with those words, she wrapped her arms around his neck with tenderness and hugged his skull to her chest tightly. It forced him to close his eyes slowly, gaining a peaceful aspect and a faint, blue blush. 

“it’s...it’s ok, hun...it’s not anything lethal..”  he reassured her, moving away gently, sliding his hands onto her waist shortly after. She then closed in her face and pressed her rosy, gentle lips onto his chest. His eyes widened instantly as he felt a sudden warmth take over his soul. His entire body was being filled with energy and joy. She moved away soon enough and smiled at her skeleton with slight pity. 

“that uh...that actually felt really good…”  he suddenly let out with a baffled aspect. 

“Oh yeah? I know a few things that would make you feel even better…” she continued with a cunning smile and a gaze full of yearning. It didn’t take the skeleton long to figure out her wants as he quickly grabbed onto her waist and pushed her down on the bed. He then pressed his body onto hers with great care and passion. The woman only let out a faint, pleased giggle then pressed her palms gently on each side of his skull, wrapping his lap neatly with her long, smooth legs. They shared a long, joyful gaze, filled with affection and desire. But before they both moved in for a kiss he whispered gently: 

“frisk…”

“Mmm?” 

“i want our own home…” 

 

* * *

 

“Here we are, honey...don’t worry, it’s gonna be fine…” a young, brown haired woman with an extremely concerned aspect spoke to her skeleton, clutching at his hands tightly, looking slightly up at him with arched eyebrows. 

“frisk, you’re more worried about this than i am.”  he answered with a dull, relaxed expression, giving her a wide, usual grin. They were standing next to a tall, dark, wooden door, in the hall of a big office building. It belonged to a certain room, filled with a group of well known scientists and the leader of the council, waiting with high hopes. 

“I..i was not allowed to assist...They said i might influence your answers…” she uttered even more saddened, looking down at her hands which were clenching his even tighter now. 

“that’s ok, i don’t think i would like you to hear this anyways.” 

“What?” she suddenly looked up at him with puzzlement. It caused him to remove one of his hands from her tight grip and place it gently on her pale cheek. 

“hun...relax, it’s all gonna be good, i’ll be home in no time and then…”  he moved in, approaching his mouth towards her small ear, whispering into it gently:  “i’ll make you very...very happy…” 

At the sound of those utters her face turned completely red and her legs went slightly mellow. 

“S-sans!” she suddenly exclaimed, looking around in fluster, making sure nobody else heard. “Why are you thinking about that now, you bonehead!” she continued, poking into his rib-cage with disapproval. 

“what? i was thinking of a nice dinner with paps, what did you think of...you naughty girl?”  he hit her with a wink. 

“Hmpf!!” is all she could utter, crossing her arms one onto another with a vexed, flustered aspect. He quickly pressed his teeth onto her soft, pink pout, taking her aback, making her anger and blush intensify. She covered her mouth with a small palm in a rush. 

“Th-thief!!” she almost exclaimed. 

“heh...always…”  he answered briefly with a slight, blue tint on his cheeks before grabbing at the door handle, prying onto it with dim resolution on his aspect. 

 

   When he entered the room, he was greeted by 5 people, sitting at a round table, watching him and one man in particular that Sans knew, the leader of the human council, mister C, giving him a cold, dead stare through his square-ish glasses. He raised one hand in a greeting manner, while the other was searching comfort within the pocket of his hoodie. 

“heya, i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”  he pronounced with a wide grin and dull eyes, before seating himself neatly in front of them. The leader rested his elbows on the table, clutching his hands together like usual. He then would rest his chin onto them and pierce the skeleton with a chilling, fox-like stare. 

_ “Sans, as we discussed previously, you will answer and cooperate with this team as much as needed, all your answers will be honest, and nothing will be hidden away, once we gather enough information, you can consider your crimes invalid, understood?”  _

“sure thing, boss.”  he answered shortly with a wink and a finger gun. The other men, and a woman looked in between each other, slightly puzzled, wondering if this is truly the extremely powerful monster they were promised. The skeleton adjusted himself comfortably on his chair and tucked his hands within the pockets of his blue hoodie, hitting the 5 scientists with a dull grin. 

“ask away, kiddos..”  at the sound of those words, they all armed up with phones and notebooks. A slightly thick man with round glasses and a long, black beard decided to break the silence. 

“First off, we know you can control gravity to some extent, such as moving objects, how do you do that?” 

“heh...not only objects…” 

“Beg your pardon?” the woman interrupted while fixing up some of her short, dull-blonde hair behind her ear, watching with pure interest and slight suspicion. She had a pretty round face, a buttoned nose with a few freckles peeking out from underneath her makeup, some dark brown eyes, her upper lip was a bit plumper than the lower one, giving her a sort of pouty look. 

“i can show you, would anyone volunteer?”  he asked, his grin taking a rather cunning twist. The men looked at each other again, a faint fear appearing on their aspects. 

“I will.” a sudden, slightly pitched but soft, male voice spoke out. A rather thin, but tall man stood up. His brown t-shirt was clearly too large for him, making him look even scrawnier than he was. He had faintly long, curly, fiery-orange hair and a long, thin face. His ears would peek out of his ginger mane funnily, yet his eyes would contrast with it intensely, as they were of a bright, sea green color.

“welp, hold on tight, bucko.”  the skeleton said as he pierced right through the man with wide eyes, before one of them gained a bright blue tint. The man froze in place, he started struggling and grunting in an attempt to break the spell, but his limbs would just refuse to listen. The skeleton proceeded with raising one hand in mid air, pointing at the man in question. As he would slide his bony hand upwards, slowly, but surely, the man would lift up in the air with it. All the people present gasped with awe and shock, except leader C., he kept his gaze fixated onto the skeleton, like a hawk watching over his prey. 

Soon enough the skeleton set his body onto its feet gently before his left eye dimmed down and he retracted his arm, breaking the gravity spell completely. 

“Whoa...that was...insane…” the man let out, sitting himself back onto his chair with slightly trembling limbs. 

“What did you feel, Ian?” the man who hasn’t spoken yet suddenly asked him. His voice was deep, almost as deep as the lazybones’, yet it had a very soft, fatherly timbre. He was a man in his mid 30s, with jet black, slicked back hair and a rich, slightly long beard. His eyes were of an affectionate, grayish blue. He was dressed the most fanciest out of the bunch, wearing a, what it seemed like, very expensive wrist watch and a checkered, dark brown vest, over a shirt with a faintly unbuttoned collar. 

“I uh…” the scrawny man looked down with slight fear and bafflement, trying to comprehend the event. 

“he felt his soul turn blue…”  the skeleton continued his thought , taking on a more serious aspect. 

“Y-yeah..strangely enough that’s exactly how i felt..” 

“Wait wait wait, that makes no sense, how do you turn someone’s “soul” blue, sounds like some kid’s story to me…” the thicker man suddenly spat out with skepticism, causing the black haired one to sigh with frustration, raising one palm towards his forehead. 

“As always, Dev, you never do your research. Can anyone please explain why he’s still on this team?” he asked with a vexed, exasperated tone. 

“Oh yeah, Max? A-as if you are here for your brains and not f-for the amount of money you bring in, poser!” the bald, thick man hissed back with a slightly unsure voice. 

“Why you…”

_ “Stop it, now, you are wasting everyone’s time, just get to the bottom of this.”  _ the leader suddenly spoke out, making the 2 look down with shame and close their mouths. 

“I shall explain, Devin.” the woman turned to him with an enthusiastic smile. 

“You see, some monsters have specific powers, which turns their opponent’s soul into a certain color. There’s blue, purple, orange, yellow, green and so on. Depending on which color, it has specific perks, for example, a purple one will let you move only in a few particular directions, hindering your chances of escaping an attack. Spider monsters are known to use that power exclusively, as described in “All about monsters and more” by doctor Alphys. But, there’s another side to that coin.” she tucked her hair out of the way before continuing with more excitement. “It is very rare to meet a monster capable of such powers, and usually it has to be a boss monster…” 

“What is a boss monster, are we in some kind of video game now?” Devin spoke out with a unimpressed smirk. 

“N-no, silly…” she smiled with pity before continuing her thought. “A boss monster is a very powerful being. They usually live for hundreds of years, outliving not only humans but even usual monsters. The boss monsters which live the longest, usually up to a thousand years, are the goat clan. The king and queen of monsters, Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr are the last of that kind.”

“a+ sweetheart.”  the skeleton suddenly spoke out, hitting the woman with a finger gun. She looked down with a shy, faint fluster, embarrassed of her nerdy rant. 

“only...here’s the deal…”  he sat straighter into his chair and crossed one arm on top of the other, causing all 4 of them to move in with interested looks. 

“i am no boss monster…”  he hit them with a wink this time, making them even more puzzled. 

“B-but how...you can do pretty much everything a boss monster can...actually, even more…” the woman let out in pure bafflement. 

“heh..in fact, i am so inferior to a boss monster that one blow is enough for me to die..” 

“Wh-what?! Th-that means you risked your life all that time for ambassador Frisk!” she exclaimed, a faint glimmer of admiration sparkling within her gaze. It caused the skeleton to let out a faint “heh” and avert his gaze with a blue tint on his cheeks. 

“Wait a second, so how is it possible that you have such immense power while being so inferior body wise…” the ginger man spoke all of a sudden in a reflective manner. 

“Unless….unless we are talking about an anomaly..” the black haired man continued, attracting all the gazes towards him. “What if it was the aftermath of an experiment...a quantum physics experiment…” he said with a dim, sort of revelating, quiet voice, as if he was revealing a very deep secret. 

“Pfffff….here we go again, Max and his quantum theories bs…” the fat man sneered. But the skeleton’s eyes widened slightly at the sentence, he felt a weird, faint tremble within his soul.

“Listen before you draw any conclusions, Dev…” they now looked at the fancy man with even more interest. “Gravity controlling...spawning weird beasts which shoot with high pressure energy blasts we’ve never ever seen before, teleportation...this can’t be just a mere coincidence, something changed, something within his DNA. Only dark matter and time controlling experiments are capable of such anomalies, in theory..” 

“You do realize we are actually in the real world, not some science fiction movie?” he got another sneer and another skeptical phrase in his address. 

 

“khem...i am still here if you forgot, hi!”  the skeleton attracted them once again with one palm raised in mid-air, waving at them. He then sighed with exasperation, knowing that this isn’t going to work too well. 

“listen up buckos, this is going nowhere...i’ll tell you everything from the very start, and only once, so you better sharpen your pencils.”  they blinked at him with wide eyes, ready to take in any extra information. He breathed in painfully, then continued with a deep, slightly saddened voice: 

“...me and my brother, papyrus, woke up in the middle of a road, in snowdin, a town that used to be in the underground. we couldn’t remember a thing, i was only 10, paps was in my arms, 5 at that time. all we knew were our names  and that we were brothers. the townsfolk found us and gave us a house. we grew up there pretty much, everything was completely fine. paps never cared about our past, he was too young to even bother, but i couldn’t understand where we came from, moreover, we were the only skeletons to ever exist in the underground. no previous records, no present ones showed the existence of skeletons. 

once one of the first humans appeared in the underground, i found out about my abilities. slowly i started developing them, mostly to protect papyrus, considering that uh...some of the previous humans were not as merciful as frisk...another weird thing was that...paps never had same powers as me, we tried to wake them somehow, but they just...didn’t exist...it made me even more suspicious of our past...the king noticed us, especially my power, so i guess fluffybuns put me as a judge or something, heh. 

problem is, the underground wasn’t just a place locked away by some barrier, it was like a curse...each new human that would come there would play a sort of...uh...game. they were able to control this world however they pleased. let’s say they killed a monster and felt bad for it, they could go back and reset that specific timeline, and the monster would be alive, moreover they wouldn’t even remember a thing...but here’s the deal...i did. 

somehow, i could sense all these changes, resets and reloads. at first, they felt like simple dejavus, but later on they became more frequent, and i became aware of that world’s rules. each new human that would come, would become stronger and more powerful over that place, they killed a lot of monsters, spared some...but none of them managed to get past the waterfalls...heh. until...until frisk came. 

frisk has a special kind of soul, which contains most...determination. this trait, it was insanely dangerous to all monsters, she would be capable to kill us all in an instant and take over that world, this is why i was really suspicious of her..at first. even though she had this immense power, she also had something called..kindness. she never ever hurt a single little monster. yes, she would reload from time to time because uh...monsters would kill her, all the time, but her determination was so strong that she would come back to life and proceed somehow. she never snapped at them, she probably died hundreds of times at their hands, but she kept going, without spilling a single drop of blood...

anyways, she managed to unite us all and break the barrier, this is how we ended up on the surface. 

i am sorry..i know it’s not much information about my powers and were they come from, because i don’t know that myself. but what i do know is that all it’s source and creation must be connected to that cursed place... the underground. so if you are searching for some answers, this is my advice: explore it, find out it’s core and why it bends all laws of physics and nature, why it has things that don’t exist here, on the surface...”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!  
> (been baking christmas cookies) 
> 
> Here i come with your daily Frans dose!  
> I hope you are enjoying cuz damn, the lazybones is getting only cuter!!!! (love these tender moments T////T)  
> Now we're getting into more scientific mumbo jumbo xDD  
> Do you like the little team of scientists, i thought they were kinda cute heh  
> Got some backstory to the skelebros owo and some interesting descriptions of how the underground used to work, at least how Sans knew it...
> 
> I will see you in the next one!!
> 
> Enjoying the story so far? -whispers- leave a kudo OwO  
> Wanna talk more about it and have some fun with undertale lovers, follow my discord link in the description of the story, i update it daily.   
> Join the fun~


	48. Trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REE BEFORE YOU TREAD!!
> 
> Check out this super awesome fanart made by none other than Venya, the super talented grill!! <3 love her! 
> 
> https://venelona.tumblr.com/post/181221321595/request-from-my-friendo-nanaowo-for-their
> 
> Adorable Frans moment from chapter 21 Connected Souls, one of my very favorites.   
> She has tons of other cool fanart on her page, you should check her out!  
> Ok, have fun darlings~

   The door opened gently, a weary, short skeleton stood in it’s frame, before stepping in, closing it behind himself as careful as possible. He let out a tired sigh, looking into the darkness of his room, after which, he took off his blue hood, making it fall onto the floor carelessly. The reason for being so silent, almost walking on his tiptoes, was the woman sleeping in his bed. The moonlight cast a bluish sheen onto her body, covered halfway by the thin, white blanket as always. She was merely wearing some white, cotton panties, considering that it was getting too hot for pyjamas, and a blue top with thin straps. Once he approached the bed with a lazy pace, the skeleton laid in it gently, sliding his body underneath the blanket with great care so he does not wake his lady. He stopped in place for a second, resting his upper body on one of his elbows. He inspected her face carefully, noticing some slightly parted, rosy lips and her long, dark brown hair scattered all over the pillow. His dull gaze was emitting fondness and care now, but once he slid it down towards her chest, which was moving up and down faintly from a steady breathing, the corners of his grin sagged considerably. He raised the other hand slowly, hovering it over her breasts. He then touched the left part of her chest with the tip of his index finger, sliding down her loose top vaguely. There it was, the dreaded bullet scar...the mark that will forever remind him of his mistakes and helplessness. He looked at it with a pained gaze before gliding his finger over it from left to right a few times, slowly, as if it would magically disappear. But it didn’t, so he leaned in, closing his eyes lazily, and pressed  his teeth onto it as gentle as possible. Her warmth was now spreading slowly towards his entire face, it would give him a feeling of calm and peace as he could feel a faint heart beating as well. 

“Mmm..” the woman suddenly mumbled with a sleepy voice, squinching her eyes. “S-sans..is that you?” she continued, as her vision was still blurred and darkened. 

“mhm..”  he answered shortly, lifting his skull up from her chest, showering her face with the most affectionate, tranquil gaze. 

“Oh..i’m sorry dear, i fell asleep reading a file for work, waiting for you…” The words made him look down at her tummy now, noticing her barely holding some filed papers onto it. It felt even more wholesome to hear such sweet words from her, to hear that she’s been waiting for him. She twitched slightly, about to get up and put the papers away but she was stopped instantly by 2 gentle skeleton hands pressing her shoulders back onto the pillow. 

“don’t worry, i’ll get that…”  he pronounced in a deep, half-whisper. He then removed the file from her abdomen, placing it onto one of the wooden nightstands. The movement made him look at her tummy once more, he froze for a moment, making the woman tilt her head with confusion. Suddenly, he placed his skull gently onto it, as if trying to listen to something on the inside. He straightened the rest of his body onto the mattress and closed his eyes peacefully. The woman smiled with affection at his move, she couldn’t help but place a gentle, small palm onto his skull, starting to rub it with great care. 

“Is...everything ok, dear?” she let out with a motherly tone. 

“yeah…” 

“How was the meeting?” 

“it was...actually nice. telling everything felt...relieving.”  he answered with a deep, tired tone. She was about to continue the conversation, but his faint snores made her halt all of a sudden. She let out a quiet chuckle. His ability of falling asleep in a matter of seconds never ceased to amaze her. The woman closed her eyes as well and with a joyful, soft smile she started to depart towards the land of dreams once again. 

 

* * *

 

   The front desk was as messy as always. Mountains of papers and empty coffee cups were present on it as a very tired, sort of sick looking bunny monster was sitting at it, typing at her computer, unsurprisingly. But she wasn’t moving as vigorous this time, on the contrary, her typing was very slow, and she would grab at her stomach from time to time, vague, dark circles were present underneath her pure gaze. Her well being that day was probably the reason why it took her a while to notice a familiar, blue hooded skeleton pass right by her desk. She flinched instantly, hopping right off her chair and straightening her tight skirt before giving him a respectful bow. 

**“M-mister Sans, welcome!”**

The greeting made him stop in place and turn around instantly. He raised one hand in her address, while the other was buried deep inside his pocket. 

“bunette, heya, didn’t notice you there.” 

She giggled with embarrassment slightly before continuing with a tired voice:  **“Oh it’s difficult to notice underneath all this paperwork, hehe.”**

His gaze dulled down and his grin dropped vaguely. He started to notice her weary vision and a soft paw placed gently onto her tummy.  For a moment he had the urge to ask of her well being or maybe, tell a certain, blonde rival to look better after his girlfriend, but...it would definitely interfere with his love for doing absolutely nothing. 

“welp, i gotta talk to fluffybuns so…” 

**“Oh, by all means!”**

“by the way, nice h-...”  the skeleton suddenly stopped in place, unable to finish his beloved pun, his hand was stuck in mid air, about to form a finger gun at the joke victim. His eyes widened, an image of a soft, white lock of fur struck his mind. He then fixated his gaze onto her, noticing the white, fluffy, soft looking fur she was covered in from head to paws. The rabbit monster raised one eyebrow in confusion. 

**“M-mister Sans?”**

“say, bunny…”  he suddenly hit her with his signature, deadpan grin.  “what do you think of...guns?” 

**“G-guns?”** she let out completely confused and surprised by the question.  **“Well umm, i never had a liking for them. To be honest i don’t like any form of weapons. But…”**

He perked up at that “but” with interest. 

**“Surprisingly, my dad took a huge liking towards them ever since we moved to the surface. It’s weird...because he hates everything related to humans. Hehe, sometimes i cannot understand him!”** she giggled faintly with immense sincerity and innocence.  **“Why do you ask?”**

“oh uh…”  the question took him slightly aback as he scratched the back of his skull with nervousness.  “just...just wondering, i saw something about them on the tv. anyways, i gotta go now, see ya.”  he answered shortly, turning around in an instant. 

**“Oh, ok, see ya!”** the bunny answered with a soft wave, looking at the back of his blue hoodie as he was moving towards the monster king’s office with a lazy pace. 

 

* * *

 

   The monster king was standing in his office room, facing the tall window, watching the endless stream of monsters and a few humans walk onto the dull streets of Monster City. He had his hands clasped together behind his back, scrunching up some of his purple, long cape. His aspect was full of contemplation and slight worry. 

The door of his office room let out a gentle closing sound, but the goat monster did not even flinch. 

**“Howdy, Sans. It’s good that you came right now.”** he suddenly let out, taking the skeleton standing in the middle of the room slightly aback. 

“ _ goat  _ to see you too, fluffybuns, heh. your senses surpass the sharpness of your horns.” 

**“Hoho..”** the monster king couldn’t help but let out a faint, deep chuckle at that one. He then turned around, facing his old friend with a pained smile. 

**“Take a seat...i have some bad news.”**

“uh...me too...sort of…” 

They locked onto each other with slightly surprised gazes before they sat down at the big, wooden desk, facing one another with focused looks. The goat monster let out a weary sigh. 

**“We...we traced the owner of the specific apartment where the assassin was. It belonged to a long deceased woman… At first, it didn’t seem like anything was wrong with it, until…”** the skeleton watched with more interest, closing in his face faintly.  **“We dug around some more, did some...uh...hacking as Alphys calls it, and it seems like the name was falsified, encrypted. Sans…”** he paused for a moment, trying to find some strength within his soul.  **“The apartment belonged to one of the councilmen...specifically to his deceased daughter…”**

“wh-what?!”  the skeleton suddenly exclaimed. The goat monster raised one, slightly trembling paw towards his forehead. Frustration was clearly depicted on his aspect. 

**“This is bad, Sans, really bad. Unless someone is framing him...which i doubt, considering that he was the one with most hatred towards everything Frisk did...one of the councilmen wants Frisk dead...I-if this gets out, we might get into a big conflict with not only the nation he represents, but humans in general…”**

“god...then my news are even worse…”  the skeleton continued with a wide gaze into nothing. The monster king clenched his hands together on the surface of desk with more worry in his gaze. 

“i think i found a suspect…”  he let out a weary sigh before continuing.  “remember that little piece of white fur?” 

**“Yes.”**

“yeah...guess who has that specific type of fur…”  The goat monster tilted his head with slight puzzlement.  “bunny monsters…” 

**“What?!! No, you don’t think that…”**

“asgore...guess who’s really into guns as well…”  he interrupted him, piercing him with a set of wide, on the brink of hollowing, eye sockets. 

**“Who…”** he let out, not sure if he truly wanted to know the answer to that question.

“bunny’s dad...mister barnum…”  At the sound of those utters the monster king let out a loud gasp with ache. 

**“No...that can’t be…”** he continued with a deep, pitying tone. 

“trust me, buddy, i don’t like the idea either, but so far...everything matches.”  the skeleton spoke, clenching his hands into fists deep inside his pockets.  “we need to interrogate him...as fast as possible…” 

**“Poor Bunette…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am back!
> 
> Another super cute moment between the 2!  
> Can't get enough of those -////-
> 
> Ah...more detective Sans Bones, me likey <3  
> And omg poor Bunette indeed!!! T.T 
> 
> I'll see you later my darlings!!


	49. The culprit

    A tall, handsome, blonde man walked through the golden corridor of the king’s office with a dull gaze. He would move his bangs from his bright green eyes from time to time, holding one hand in the pocket of his black, suit pants. His gaze was fixed onto the front desk, trying to find his lovely bunny.

“bunette…” he let out with a dim, deep voice as he appeared next to her chair, looking down at her with a worried, affectionate gaze. His calling made her ears perk up. The bunny turned around on her chair instantly, looking up at her boyfriend with the widest, happiest smile.

The man suddenly squatted down in front of her, grabbing at her tiny, soft paws with great care, looking up straight into her slightly widened eyes with fondness.

“how is my lovely bunny doing today?” he asked with the most tender tone.

**“Oh umm…”** she averted her gaze with a faint fluster and shame for a second. **“B-better than before, much better, heh.”** with those words, the bunny hit him with a soft, somewhat worried smile. He tightened her paws within his hands faintly, his lips curling up vaguely.

“the king said you can go home for the day.”

**“Wh-what? But it’s not even lunch time and we have so much work to do!”** she protested, completely baffled by his statement. **“Plus, i feel much better now, i can definitely work with no problem.”** Her words made the man furrow his eyebrows in pain slightly, as the corners of his smile would droop vaguely.

“bunny, it’s better if you go home now.” he insisted.

**“B-but…”**

“please...just trust me…” he continued with a more sad and worried tone. She looked down at him completely puzzled but soon enough her expression softened and she decided to have faith in her man’s advice.

**“A-alright...i’ll see you later today then?”** she asked while averting her gaze, a faint glimmer of hope was present within her shiny eyes.

“yes.” he answered dully, standing up, heightening himself back to his 195 cm. He inspected her slightly pouty face and worried gaze for a moment, before grabbing onto her chin gently, raising up her face, making her look straight into his bright green, lazy eyes in surprise. He leaned down once again, closing in his face. He then gave her fluffy, white forehead the most tender, loving kiss, parting away slowly and looking into her eyes with fondness as desire.

“i love you…” he said with a soft, half-whisper. Her cheeks gained the brightest, red color while her ears mellowed down on both sides of her head.

**“I...i love you too…”**

Her tender words made him smile happily as he pulled away from her slowly.

“take care, honey-bun…”

**“Mhm..”** she mumbled, grabbing at her long, fluffy ears with a flushed aspect, watching the back of the man she loved most slowly depart with the most lazy, carefree pace.

 

* * *

 

   The office room was chilling as always. The grey walls and messy, wooden bookshelves were only intensifying the grimness. But what truly was shifting the atmosphere into frigidy and tension were the 2 monsters and a human present inside it.

The monster king was sitting at his desk as always, letting his long cape hang off the back of his office chair. He had his elbows resting on his desk, watching the big mahogany door with a weary gaze. To his right, a blue hooded skeleton was standing, looking as carefree as ever. He had his hands buried deep inside the pockets of his blue hoodie. His gaze was dull and uninterested, his everlasting, deadpan grin was present on his aspect as well. To the left of the desk, resting onto the cold wall, a tall, blonde man was standing. He had his arms crossed on top of each other, giving him a closed in, defensive aspect. He was looking down slightly, causing his golden bangs to throw his gaze into a sinister shadow.

None of them let out a single utter, creating even more awkwardness and tension, they were just waiting with serious aspects, the perpetual tick-tack of a clock present on the wall was the only silence breaker.

All three men flinched vaguely as they heard a sudden, three time knock on the dark, mahogany door.

**“Come in.”** the monster king pronounced with a strict, deep voice. The door opened slowly, revealing a tall, (damn you nana <a thought of an angered skeleton rang somewhere in the distance) , khem...revealing a tall, weary looking, middle aged rabbit monster. He was wearing a long, dark brown cloak covering a white, buttoned up shirt tucked within his black pants, tightened with a thick, brown leather belt. His outfit made him look like a hero out of a steampunk, adventure story. His face was matching as well, as you could notice a faint, long scar slicing over one of his small eyes and a slightly chipped, left ear. A bit of his soft, ash colored fur would peek through his collar, as it was present on his chest, yet the rest of his body was covered in white fur underneath the clothing, just like his oldest daughter.

He entered soon enough, closing the door behind him, facing the three with a wide, confident stance.

**“King Asgore.”** he let out with a polite, hoarse voice, bowing deeply in front of the monster king. He then turned towards the shortie of the underground with the same, noble and proud aspect. **“Sans, the judge…”**

“pf, don’t _rabbit_ it, i stopped being that a long time ago.” the skeleton hit him with a wink, while still holding his hands inside his pockets in a nonchalant manner. The bunny monster gave him a faint smile. He then noticed the blonde man standing next to the king with the corner of his eye, but refused to give him any attention whatsoever, seating himself down onto the chair right across the king’s desk.

**“To what do i owe the pleasure?”** he continued. The monster king let out a silent sigh and pierced him with a focused, slightly narrowed gaze.

**“Barnum, i’ll go straight at it. Where have you been on 25th of June, Sunday.”**

**“Oh so that’s why i was called, it’s an interrogation…”**

“you will answer his questions if you have some loyalty left within you for the crown…” the skeleton suddenly let out with a deep, serious voice and a deadpan grin. The words made the bunny’s eyes widen faintly, glistening with a spark of guilt.

**“Alright. I’ve been home all day, you don’t expect me to work on Sundays, right?”** he attempted to change the subject, appearing as careless as possible, but the king’s heart was not swayed.

**“If so, then why didn’t your wife and none of your kids see you that day until 9 PM?”**

The question made him flinch slightly. He then looked down with shame and frustration, clenching his paws into fists, recalling a faint image of a rabbit lady and 5 tiny bunny kids.

**“What is this, why am i being questioned like that, i am an honest monster citizen and i have the right to spend my free time however i want.”** he suddenly let out in a defensive manner.

**“Yes, Barnie, and that is why it shouldn’t be too difficult for you to answer now, should it?”** the goat monster insisted with a calm, strict deepness.

**“Ugh...i’ve...i’ve been at Grillby’s.”** he answered shortly while shifting his gaze to the side.

“you have, huh? welp, how do you explain this, bucko?” the skeleton said with slight suspicion while putting a piece of fluffy, white fur on the table, right in front of him. The rabbit’s eyes widened in an instant with shock, but he composed himself soon enough trying to appear as innocent as possible.

**“And what does that piece of trash have to do with me?”**

**“Maybe the fact that it belongs to you, and we found it in the room from where Frisk was shot at the concert?”**

His eyes widened even further, piercing the monster king with pure fear and shame.

**“S-so what, there’s tons of monsters with this type of fur, why does it have to be me?”**

“then how do you explain that we found a M 98B in your basement, the same sniper rifle used to shoot the ambassador?” the skeleton continued with slight frustration. The rabbit monster flinched once more, he muttered a few indistinct words underneath his pink nose, his fists were trembling  slightly with frustration and fear.

**“Barnum...clearly, all evidence is against you, just tell us the truth...you’ll feel much better…”** the goat monster added with a slightly pitiful smile. He returned it with a tired, deep sigh.

**“Fine...i knew you would find out soon enough, frankly i didn't try to hide it that much... Yes, it was me, i attempted to kill ambassador Frisk…”**

None of the men present flinched at that answer, as they knew perfectly who the real culprit was.

**“But why, Barnie?”**

**“She...everything she did was a disgrace! We cannot ally ourselves with these murderous, bloodthirsty creatures, all they want is take over the world, kill anyone that is remotely a threat to their power!!!”** he suddenly exclaimed with the most vexed aspect. All 3 looked at him with slight surprise, yet the monster king had a dim sadness and disappointment within his gaze.

**“He...he promised a lot of money for me and my family, he said we would never have to struggle, ever again…”** he continued with a softer tone, looking down with pure shame and guilt. None of the men present asked him who he was talking about, they knew very well the councilman who put this task on his furry shoulders. The bunny turned towards the skeleton in question with a sort of pleading gaze.

**“You...you must understand...Sans...you and Papyrus are struggling just as much! You know what humans have done to you!!!”**

“buddy…” his eye sockets hollowed in an instant as he watched the bunny’s face with a deadpan, chilling grin. “you’re lucky...you’re lucky that i decided not to shred you to pieces right here, right now...you thought i would be ok with you killing my woman..pft...you naive piece of shit…” his harsh, deep words made him look at the skeleton with pure shock and fear.

**“That’s enough, Sans…”** the monster king halted him, raising one paw towards his fluffy forehead with ache. **“Thank you for your honesty, Barnum…”** he continued with a dim, disappointed tone, before clicking onto a button on his desk phone, sending a sort of signal somewhere. The bunny monster looked down with shame, a few tears started forming at the base of his eyes.

A few moments later four human policemen entered the room. They all stood up. The rabbit monster was not surprised whatsoever, he knew a punishment was awaiting him for his horrible deeds. One of the policemen came towards his back, grabbing at his paws, making them face his back. He then proceeded to restrain them with a pair of handcuffs while pronouncing his charge of attempted assassination of the Monster Ambassador and his right to remain silent, as every word can be used against him in the court. The bunny closed his eyes in a tranquil, pained manner, accepting all the consequences of his actions with no remorse. Just when they were about to move out with the culprit, the tall, blonde man stood up, removing his back from the wall, taking on an angered stance.

“how could you...how could you do this to bunny and your family?!!!! you were the only pillar they held onto all this time!!!! you betrayed them all!!” he yelled out at the bunny with fury, making him glance at him fully for the first time.

**“Pf...you will never understand, you stupid, dirty human...You were born with this entitlement, you were born with the “right” to take the dearest things away from us! Don’t even think i will ever accept your relationship with her...you’re a disgrace…”** he let out with the most vexed, disgusted tone.

“it’s not like i need the approval of a criminal...and i’m pretty sure bunny doesn’t either…”

The words cut him deep, he looked down with shame, imagining his daughter’s saddened, disappointed gaze at the news as he was being dragged away by the human police.

 

“What...what is happening, what are you doing?” a very confused, frightened lady pronounced in the distance. The skeleton flinched instantly at the sound of that voice. He had an insane urge to hide under the king’s desk now, as a feeling of dread was taking over his soul. She finally managed to enter the room and pierce the 3 with a shocked, confused stare.

“S-sans...you’re here too? And what is happening, why is the human police taking mister Barnum away and where is Bunny??!!” she asked frightened and confused to the core.

**“Dear...we found the man who attempted to murder you…”** her father pronounced with a deep, saddened tone. She gasped instantly, covering her mouth with 2 dainty hands, unable to accept the truth.

“N-no...not mister Barnum….th-that can’t be…”

“i’m sorry, frisk...all evidence pointed to him…” the blonde man added, making her gaze turn to him with sadness and pity.

“P-poor Bunny…” she uttered with a trembling voice, a few tears started to appear at the base of her shiny eyelashes. She managed to contain herself when a sudden, suspicious thought crawled up her brain.

“W-wait a moment...why….why were you the one investigating the case and not the human police, as it was meant to be?” she suddenly asked, placing her hands on her hips in disapproval. The skeleton flinched, scratching the back of his skull with an embarrassed, deep chuckle, while the other two averted their gazes, scattering around the room, trying to look as busy as possible in an attempt to avoid the woman’s scolding.

“Sans the skeleton, you’re coming with me, now!” she exclaimed with a vexed aspect before grabbing onto his bony wrist, dragging him away towards her office.

“w-wait, hun, it wasn’t only me!!” the skeleton yelled out with a pleading tone. The other two couldn’t help but look at each other and chuckle, completely amused by the scene.

 

* * *

 

 

   The tiny woman closed the door shut with a faint slam. The skeleton standing in front, watched her with wide, fearful eyes, unsure of how to get out of this. She crossed one arm on top of the other in an angered manner and gave him the most furrowed eyebrows and vexed frown ever.

“Speak, Sans, why did you butt your nose into this investigation?”

“heh, come on honey, you know i got none!” he attempted to soften her with a bad joke and a wink but she wouldn’t budge, only a faint eyebrow twitch could be noticed.

“Why did you do this, the humans were investigating this matter and you were NOT supposed to interfere with it!” He clenched his fists inside his pockets slightly, the corners of his grin drooped down with faint annoyance.

“the humans were stuck...they didn’t do shit and frankly, i don’t think they cared as much!” he suddenly let out, making her lips part with faint shock. “l-listen hun, it all turned out great, we just cooperated and we found the guy...end of story…” he softened his voice, realizing he might have been a bit too harsh previously. She let out an angered, deep sigh, grabbing at her forehead as if a headache was present.

“Don’t you understand..Sans...i am worried about you...The council is already on your tailbone for what you did back there and you decide to attract even more attention by interfering with their affairs, give me something to work with here, dammit!” she raised her voice in frustration, clenching her hands into tiny, angered fists. His grin dropped even more now.

“did you...did you really expect i would sit silently while the fucker who almost killed you would walk around freely?”

“There’s goddamn police for that, Sans!! And stop swearing!!” she exclaimed even more.

“god your kindness is driving me nuts!!!!” he suddenly yelled out, taking the woman completely aback. Her eyebrows arched up with shock and pain as she inspected his vexed expression.

“Wh-what?” is all she could utter at this point, but the skeleton was way too deep into his thoughts now to realize what he was inducing.

“if we played by your damn rules you would free him right now, give him a fucking lollipop and send him home!!” The words made the tiny lady clench her fists tighter as she looked down with shame and ache.

“sometimes….sometimes i wonder if you would do the same for me…” his voice suddenly dimmed down as he spoke with pure sadness. “sometimes...i wonder if you would feel just as angry...if you would want to rip the person who killed me to smithereens, just like i do…” he looked down into nothing with a pained gaze. “i guess...i guess not..” he said, more to himself, as he remembered a small, grumpy looking, golden flower.

She turned away in an instant, shivering slightly. A few drops of tears fell down onto the floor, as she was looking into it. His face turned to shock and regret in a matter of seconds as he realized that he’d hurt her once again without even noticing. He raised one hand towards her in a pleading manner.

“f-frisk i…”

“I uh...i might be too kind..” she suddenly interrupted him with a faint sniffle. “But...i do have a sense of justice...and if anyone would ever hurt you...i…” she swallowed her words as soon as she felt 2 strong skeleton arms wrapping around her dainty figure with great tenderness.

“i’m sorry, love.” he whispered with a deep, sensual voice right in her ear. Despite her saddened soul, she couldn’t help but shiver at the motion.

“i’m sorry i doubted you...i don’t wanna fight, i don’t wanna see you cry…”

“S-sans…” she uttered with a trembling voice. The woman suddenly turned around and hugged his torso as tightly as possible, indenting her face into his white t-shirt. He looked at her completely baffled, his arms - stuck in mid air, but as soon as he heard those muffled hics and sobs his face softened with pain and pity as he wrapped them around her tightly.

“I..i am so scared...I tried so hard, i worked so much on uniting these 2 races and what do i get..” she scrunched up his t-shirt within her small, dainty fists and let out another weep. “P-people want to kill me! My own people!” she exclaimed into his shirt, trying to contain her tears. The skeleton shivered slightly with pain and sadness. How could they be so cruel to the half of his soul? He placed one caring hand on her soft head, starting to rub her silky, dark brown hair with affection.

“hun...no matter how pure your intentions, there’s always going to be people against it. but as long as you have a good cause and your actions bring happiness to this world, you shouldn’t give up. frisk...stay determined.” he said to her with the most gentle, reassuring tone. She stopped in place all of a sudden. All her tears ceased as she took on a rather surprised look. With a faint sniffle she looked up at her skeleton, watching him with slightly parted lips and a faint blush on her cheeks.

“W-wow...i didn’t know you could say stuff like that…”

“pf..” he averted his gaze with embarrassment and amusement, yet a sort of joyful feeling crept into his soul, knowing that he managed to melt her sorrows away. He loved that happy, sincere look, he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good...uh...not so morning anymore! XDD  
> (i need to stop pulling allnighters on these <3) 
> 
> Sigh, Trevor trying to protecc Bun from the bad news T.T being super sweet in the process!!  
> Wowie, they finally got the "bad" guy...  
> Oh god, tiny fight between the 2, poor Frisk T.T i would die from so much pressure and stress! 
> 
> How is it going beauties and gentlebeauties?! ;D


	50. Painful truth

“Ah...i don’t know what to tell or how she will react...this is awful..” a very worried, young woman was walking back and forth in an office room. The monster king sitting at his usual desk let out a deep, exasperated sigh while the blonde man, sitting on a chair next to it, was resting his elbows on his knees, supporting his head in between his palms. His bright green eyes were looking into nothing, lazily, all sorts of bad thoughts and outcomes were circling his brain. 

“Wh-what do i do...poor Bunette, she’ll be here any minute now…” she continued with even more anxiety, biting at her lower lip, hurrying her pace, when suddenly, a certain, blue hooded skeleton stood right before her, making her halt in place and look up at him with worry. He placed two reassuring hands on her shoulders and pierced her with a dull, affectionate gaze. 

“hun, please, just relax. she would find out sooner or later, we might at least make it easier…” 

“Y-yeah...you’re right…” she looked down, fear slowly receding from her tiny heart. “B-but…”

A faint knock on the same, old mahogany door interrupted the brown haired woman. It forced all four of them to look at it with slight fear. 

**“King Asgore, may i come in?”** a very familiar, bunny voice rang on the other side. The blonde man looked at the door, his vision trembled slightly. 

**“Yes, Bunette, come in.”** the monster king said loud enough for her to hear. She opened the door carefully, came in and closed it back as gentle as possible. She was always very attentive to her surroundings, trying to please everyone as much as possible, a perfect trait for a secretary, the monster king thought. 

Once she turned around, facing the office desk, her vision widened with surprise. She slid her gaze from left to right, noticing the nonchalant skeleton, her very good friend and ambassador standing next with a worried smile, the monster king sitting calmly at his desk and finally...her love, her happiness...the tall, blonde man with the most beautiful, bright green eyes, only this time, he wasn’t looking at her with a passionate, joyful stare. He was looking down, cupping his head in between his palms with a worried look. 

**“Uhmmm..did...did something happen? Why are you all here?”** she asked, nervousness slowly taking over her little soul, forcing her to scrunch up the edge of her skirt with tiny paws. The blonde man couldn’t help but raise his gaze towards her slightly, watching her with slight fear behind his golden bangs. The young woman took one step forwards, she parted her lips and breathed in, about to break the news but she was suddenly interrupted by her father’s deep voice. 

**“Bunette, i hate to be so blunt, but...we found the culprit, we found the person who shot Frisk.”** he said, taking off the heavy weight from his daughter’s shoulders once again.  

**“That’s very good news, sir!”** she let out with a happy, sincere smile. 

**“Indeed only that…”** he let out a heavy sigh  **“I’m truly, truly sorry it had to be this way, Bunny, but the shooter was…. your father...mister Barnum…”**

**“Wh-what?!!”** she suddenly exclaimed, covering her mouth with a soft, trembling paw. Her vision started shaking, shifting aggressively from one face to another, getting the same, worried, pitying look from each and every one of them. Her small heart started beating with anxiousness. 

**“N-no!!! Th-that can’t be, it must be some kind of mistake!!!”** she yelled out, tears starting to form at the base of her eyes. 

“I...i am so..so sorry Bun, truly!” the brown haired woman said, her eyelashes started to get a wet shine. She took one pace towards her, raising one hand at the bunny monster as if she wanted to hug her tightly, comfort her dear friend.

**“N-no!!”** she yelled once more, making them all freeze in place with frightened aspects. She then took one, unsure step backwards, grabbing at her tummy with ache, scrunching up her white, buttoned up shirt in the area of her lower abdomen. 

**“G-get….get away from me!!!”** she yelled once more with pure fear, not being able to contain her tears anymore as they started pouring down her furry, white cheeks, being absorbed almost immediately. The blonde man fixed his terrified, green eyes onto her. He got up from his chair at once with a deeply concerned look. He then moved his palms slightly forwards, in a worried, pleading manner, as if he wanted to catch her in his arms. 

“b-bunny...dear..are you….are you ok?”  

**“No!!! g-gah…”** she suddenly let out a pained grunt, scrunching at her lower tummy even more, her face would shift to intense ache. She took a few, clumsy steps backwards, hitting the tall door with her small back. The monster king got up instantly at the scene with a worried aspect, the skeleton took out the hands from his pockets, taking on a more concerned stance while the woman standing next gasped in fear. 

Their faces started to blur out in her vision more and more, making her panic intensify, she kept shifting her trembling gaze from one face to another, trying her best to stand on her shaking, mellow legs, attempting to calm herself and ignore the excruciating pain present within her lower  belly. 

“bu…” he didn’t even get to call out her name when she collapsed down onto the floor with a loud thud. 

“bunny!!!” he screamed out in pure shock and desperation, kneeling down at her, sliding one hand underneath her dainty shoulders, shaking her vigorously. 

“call the ambulance, NOW!!!” he yelled once more, painful, desperate tears were now escaping his green, saddened eyes as he watched his lady’s plain, lifeless expression. 

 

* * *

  
  


   The room was quiet and chilling. A few rays of sun would peek through the small window, the moving tree branches outside would make it play around on the white surface of the blanket, no cat would resist the temptation. Underneath that very blanket, on a rather narrow hospital bed, a very tired, but content looking rabbit lady would sleep. Her soft, fluffy ears with pink insides were laying neatly on the edge of the pillow, her chest was moving up and down vaguely, proof of a stable, calm breathing. Next to her bed, on a rather uncomfortable looking, wooden chair, a tall, blonde man was sleeping. The sun would cast the most beautiful, golden sheen on his silky locks. His head was hanging downwards, a few faint snores would escape his pouty lips from time to time. His long legs were spread down, supporting onto the white tile floor while his back would slouch greatly. He had an old looking magazine laying on his lap, he was barely grasping it with a lazy hand. 

**“Mmmm…”** she suddenly muttered, opening her eyes vaguely, blinking a few times. She looked up with a dull, hazy gaze, noticing the white ceiling when suddenly, she got up in her bed in a matter of seconds, looking around with frightened, wide eyes and perked up, long ears. Once her gaze locked onto her very loved, blonde man her aspect softened vaguely. Her senses were slowly returning to her, her eyes squinted in pain as she recalled a few, brief, painful events she went through before collapsing. She looked down, her small paw slid towards her lower tummy instinctively, cupping it somewhat. 

The tall man was so deep within his slumber that his soft grasp onto the magazine loosened even more, making it slowly slide down his lap, thumping loudly onto the floor. 

“ah!” with that, rather loud, gasp he jumped up on his chair, opening his green eyes wide, fixating them right onto her slightly surprised face. 

“b-bunny…” he almost whispered, sort of mesmerized, as if thinking he was still in one of his dreams. 

“bunny! you’re awake!!” he let out louder now, getting up instantly, giving his lady the most tight, joyful, relieved embrace. Her cheeks flushed slightly, she shivered her arms around him with slight fatigue, but managed to wrap them around his torso nonetheless. One he recharged his love batteries with the heartwarming hug he let go off her gently, flopping back down onto his chair with a heavy, relieved sigh. 

“dummy...you have no idea how much you scared me…” he said with a dimmer tone, raising one hand towards his forehead with slight pain. The bunny watched him with more interest now. She started noticing his messy, unbuttoned collar and slight, dark circles around his beautiful eyes, which he was attempting to hide beneath his golden bangs. 

**“T-trevor...how long was i asleep…?”** she suddenly asked with a silent, tired tone. 

“oh uh...around...28 hours…” he answered, averting his gaze slightly. 

**“Wh-where you here the whole time…?”**

He refused to answer that one, simply because he truly didn’t want to make her worry even more. His girlfriend was a special breed of “try to make everyone happy, even if it makes you unhappy”. He simply covered his eyes with a big, strong hand and trembled slightly. His voice gained more pain and even a slight vex as he pronounced the following words: 

“why, bunny...why didn’t you tell me…?” 

**“What?”** she uttered with bafflement, tilting her head to the side with slight confusion. It forced the man to remove the hand from his gaze and pierce her with a tired, full of sorrow look, slight anger and disappointment was piercing through. 

“why….why did you hide it from me?” he insisted with that deep, bone chilling voice of his. 

Finally, the bunny monster realized the true meaning of his words. She looked down with shame and sadness, scrunching up some of the blanket within her small fists. Her ears slowly folded downwards on each side of her head, depicting pure heartache. 

**“T-trevor i...I was scared...i was scared, ok?”** she suddenly looked at him, tears starting to bunch up at the bottom of her glistening eyes. 

“what?!” 

**“I..i didn’t want you to run away! I didn’t want to...force you into things...You didn’t choose this, and here i am...burdening you..”** she continued with trembly lips and a dim, on the brink of crying voice. 

“you dummy! you dummy bunny!!” he suddenly exclaimed, but he had no intention to insult her, on the contrary. He grabbed at her small paws tightly, making her flinch faintly. He then closed in on her, giving her the most excited, joyful look he could gather after 24 sleepless hours. His bright green eyes sparkled with pure love towards his lady, tears of joy were glimmering within them. He tightened his grip and hit her with a wide, happy smile. 

“did you...did you really think i would be upset...did you really think i would turn my back on our kid?” he chuckled faintly before continuing with pure excitement. “that’s all i ever dreamt of...having a family with the person i love!” 

**“What?!”** is all she could utter in return, completely astonished. 

“i-in fact...i...uh…” he looked down with faint fluster before closing in on her some more. They both started blushing intensely. “i...i’ve been waiting for an opportunity to...to propose...for months now…” 

Her face froze instantly. She tried to comprehend his words for a few good seconds. Her slight deadpan expression started to wake some worry within him. His face turned to complete shock and despair when suddenly, the bunny started crying, intensely, like a child, letting out all the frustration and anxiety bottled up for so long. She hugged his torso tightly, burying her fluffy face into his abdomen. 

**“I...i don’t know what to do!!”** she exclaimed between sobs and hics. The blonde man looked down at the top of her fluffy, white head with pity and sadness. He wrapped his long arms around her gently, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. 

**“I...i don’t know if i am ready for a family! I am so scared...and on top of everything…”** she let out a loud, sorrowful weep before continuing. 

**“D-dad….why did he have to do this...how could he!! I can’t believe his hatred towards humans was so deeply implanted….How could he leave us this way, SELFISH BASTARD!!”** she yelled out in complete frustration followed by a wheeze as she was trying to regain herself. The action made his grip around her tighten slightly, her pain, her sorrows, all her troubles were his from now on, and he was ready to share them all, no matter how difficult. 

**“What are we going to do now...h-how is mom going to cope with this….”** she continued with a dimmer tone. 

“bunette...you are not alone….you were never alone, you don’t have to bear this all by yourself, at least not from now on…” is all he answered, before leaning downwards gently, pecking the top of her soft, fluffy head with tender lips. It was more than enough for her trembling and weeping to slowly dim down. His warm embrace, his gentle touch, his loving words….they were melting all her worries away. She closed her wet eyes with peace and resolution in her heart. For the very first time she didn’t feel alone in this world…not anymore. 

 

* * *

 

   A sort of chubby, short man, wearing an expensive suit, pouring himself a glass of whiskey was sitting at a big, lacquered office desk. His breathing was heavy and tired, the few strands of black hairs were attempting to cover the baldness of the top of his head, desperately. Everything seemed completely normal and usual to mister Marcus that evening, except maybe...that huge, blue vortex of insanely compressed energy, engulfing two figures right in the middle of the room. His jaw dropped in an instant as he froze in place, completely frightened. Once the blue flames would dissipate, a young, brown haired woman and a dull, rather short skeleton appeared in front of him. 

“What?!!! Ambassador Frisk!!! And..the skeleton…” he exclaimed with a slightly pitched, hoarse voice. 

“What are you doing here, who gave you permission to do...whatever that is you did??!” he suddenly gained a vexed tone. 

The woman took one pace closer to him, taking on a slightly angered stance, crossing one arm on top of the other in a disapproving manner. 

“Mister M. Why...why did you do that?” she asked all of a sudden. The fat man flinched at her question instantly. A few droplets of sweat started forming on his big forehead as he knew exactly what she was talking about. He gained a fake courage, getting up from his chair, hitting his desk with two angered, chubby fists. The skeleton watched in the back with two hands buried deep inside his pockets, not a care in the world. 

“Get out, get out now, before i call the police and inform the council of your actions!! You are trespassing!!” he yelled out, his breathing becoming more and more intense. 

“Oh you will do no such thing…” she answered with a calm tone, giving him a disgusted frown. 

“What?!!!” 

“Unless you want the council to find out that you ordered my assassination…” 

“Th-that…” he suddenly swallowed his words, taking one step backwards with fear, hitting his leather chair with the back of his knee. “That is an outrageous accusation, you have no proof!!” 

“Yes, if you consider who that apartment belongs to and the encrypted messages you shared with Barnum not proof, then i guess you’re right…” she continued with an even more angered, chilling tone, making the man’s sweat drip down on his temples in almost what seemed to be streams. 

“H-hah...you stupid wench…” he suddenly let out, looking down with a cunning smile. The words made the skeleton’s eye sockets hollow out while he clenched his fists inside the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

“Go ahead...spill everything, see where that gets you. Frankly, neither of us want a war between humans and monsters, do we now?” he let out a sort of menacing chuckle, but the woman did not budge, as if she knew that’s exactly what he would say. 

“Why do you think i ordered a monster to kill you? Hah...did you really think i would make a human take the risk and plunge us into war? No...i never wanted war...i just wanted you dead...dead for your stupidity, for your naive thinking that we will ever ally with those dirty monsters!!!” 

The skeleton suddenly moved in with a bright blue flame taking over his left eye socket. The man looked at him completely terrified, for a moment he thought of hiding his cowardly self underneath his desk, but the woman grabbed at his bony wrist in a halting motion, making him suddenly snap out of his anger. 

“Don’t…” she hit him with a soft smile. “He’s not worth it….” she then turned towards the fat man once again, the corners of her soft lips twisted in a sly motion. 

“Good job Marcus, you’ve really outdone yourself…” she continued. 

“What are you saying, have you lost your mind completely??!” 

“Not only did you manage to fail at killing me, but also...you did it so sloppily that now you fell right into my grasp…” 

“Are you insane, pft! That’s hilarious, do you really think you can control me?!” 

“Touch me...touch my nation one more time...i dare you….and you will never see an end to your sufferings…” she suddenly pronounced, slowly, with deep anger and a fear inspiring tone. The other two looked at her with slight surprise, only a faint fright was starting to creep up within the man’s soul. 

“Well!” she suddenly lit up and hit him with a fake, polite smile. “We gotta go now!” 

The man flinched instantly at the dramatic change within her behavior and aspect. She slid her palm from her skeleton’s wrist down towards his hand, intertwining her fingers with his tightly. 

“Let’s go home, dear!” she smiled at him with pure affection, making him gulp drily and summon another whirl of blue energy around them. As she was fading slowly, she hit the man with one more cunning smile, the blue flames slowly taking over her face. 

“See you at the next meeting, Marcus...try not to oppose me too much…” with those last words they left from his sight as quick as they came, leaving the man completely astonished. He flopped down onto his chair, wiping his forehead with a fancy napkin, looking into nothing with a wide, frightful stare.

“Wh-what...what have i done…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beauties and gentlebeauties <3   
> I overslept as always T.T 
> 
> Wow...Bunny did not take the news very well :C  
> Well i guess we got another new family, heheh!! OwO   
> God they are adorable!!  
> Wowie, angery Frisk is scary Frisk o~o i would be angry too!! 
> 
> You enjoying it so far? :3


	51. A time of peace

   The room was dark, it was the middle of the night after all. Only the dim moonlight would be cast onto the edge of a messy bed. A silent whirl of a never-ending trash vortex could be heard from the corner, followed by a faint, sensual giggle of a young woman. The blanket was tousled to the side as usual. On the soft mattress, two skeleton legs laid flat, their knees peeking out from underneath a woman’s bottom. She was sitting on his lap, her legs were folded neatly, her knees would indent the mattress on each side of his hip bone, making their groins connect tightly. Her back was arched slightly, her long, lush hair would flow down, covering most of her spine, yet the blue shine of the moon managed to reveal a faint beginning of two plump looking, nude buttocks which were being caressed, sometimes squeezed together by two gentle, skeleton hands. 

He had only his white, loose t-shirt on, the collar of which was stretched out slightly, probably from the fact that she would play around with it in a fidgeting manner, grasping it with her small fingers, twisting it around, as if the movement would give her some kind of comfort after her little heart would be stirred up by a certain blue tongue, sliding down her soft neck. He would shiver slightly from the warm touch of her small fingertips  around his collarbone, but what truly made his desires strengthen was when she would intentionally press her small torso to his, indenting a set of soft, round, squishy breasts into his rib cage, the action would force her nipples to harden instantly. 

They were now inspecting each other’s faces with great satisfaction and yearning. Despite the dark, he could clearly see that bright, red tint coating her face, especially the bridge of her nose and cheeks. He could almost feel their heat from a distance. She would nibble gently, involuntarily at her lower lip every time her gaze would shift down to his wide, carefree grin, her little heart would fill up with longing for that crafty, blue tongue of his. He was showering her aspect with the most affectionate, lustful gaze. His eyes were closed halfway, dully, depicting pure satisfaction. Her lips curled up into a faint, cunning smile at the view of his blue cheekbones. They were sharing a few, tired breaths, probably from the heated wrestle they had a few moments ago, but their cravings were not fulfilled, at least not yet…

“hun...you were uh, pretty scary back there..”  he suddenly let out with half a whisper. The words made her lips part slightly in surprise. 

“H-huh...wh-what do you mean?” she asked, thinking back to their recent intercourse, slight fear was taking over her heart as she wondered whether she did something bad or repelling.  

“oh! i mean, with that councilman...heh”  he reassured her quickly. 

“O-oh...yeah…” she averted her gaze with a somewhat embarrassed aspect. 

“did you...did you mean it?”  he insisted, his eyes would widen faintly with interest. 

“Uhmmm...to be fair i was….” she suddenly hit him with an ashamed, pitiful smile. “i was kind of bluffing...hehe…”  

“pft! i knew it...you wouldn't hurt a fly…”  he looked to the side with an amused aspect. 

“No...that’s not it...i meant it when i said i would protect my nation at all costs…” As she uttered those words with pure determination and a strict expression, he fixed his gaze back onto her with surprise, yet soon enough, his eyes dulled down, emitting a sort of admiration for his beautiful lady. 

“then…?” 

“It’s a sort of...political tactic, you could say… I know, it sounds dirty...but i used his own mistakes to submit him to my will. He will probably hardly oppose me in the council now, and give me most of his votes, unless of course, he would like his little secret to be spilled…” she continued, giving him a soft smile. 

“welp...i guess the school did teach you some stuff, huh?” 

“Pft, what do you think i spent 9 years doing there, silly bones!” she giggled faintly. 

“weeell i dunno...probably kissing that blonde guy….” 

“Gh..” she suddenly let out with a flinch. A very vexed aspect followed, with a faint pout. 

“B-bonehead!” she exclaimed, poking his chest a few times in anger, causing her naked breasts to jiggle faintly. 

“pft...worth it!”  he chuckled briefly, looking down at her chest, the view certainly made the desire within his soul come back to life. She let out an annoyed “hmpf!”, crossing her arms over her breasts, covering them slightly in a protesting manner, but it was futile. She suddenly felt a stream of rather hard, compressed energy poke at her lower lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Her thighs trembled slightly as she pressed them together over his lap with an embarrassed mumble, hindering his chances of getting in. She looked down, squinting her eyes, her small face was being dunked in red now. As much as she tried to appear uninterested, the wetness of her crotch, spreading slowly onto his lap was telling otherwise. He tilted his skull at her, hitting her with a wide grin, some halfway closed, passionate eyes and bright blue cheekbones. 

“what do you think you’re doing, missy?”  he suddenly let out with a deep, passionate voice, the corners of his grin taking a rather cunning twist. 

The skeleton suddenly placed two strong hands onto her dainty waist, grabbing at it tightly, lifting her right off his lap. She let out a loud gasp in surprise before she was thumped down onto the surface of the bed with faint aggression. The movement made her spread her arms onto the mattress, revealing once again those beautiful breasts. Her dark brown, long hair was spread all over the bed now, messily. She watched him move in slowly on his knees, with want and fluster written on her entire face. She had her knees stuck together in a sort of defensive manner, making her legs tremble slightly, but it didn’t stop him from proceeding. He placed two gentle, bony hands on them and with faint firmness he spread her legs apart, giving both of her inner thighs a slow, tender stroke. She couldn't help but let out a faint, satisfied whimper at that action, causing his urge to satisfy her grow larger. His grin perked up even more and that wasn’t the only thing that did. The skeleton moved in closer, but to her greater surprise, he leaned downwards, towards her wet opening. He wrapped both of his arms around the upper parts of her legs, securing them tightly. He then parted his teeth slowly, letting out a rather long, bluish tongue, making her body tremble with anticipation. The woman let out another pleased sigh once he placed the tip of his wet, soft tongue onto one of her inner thighs, gliding it gently from the knee towards her opening. Once he reached the desired spot, he froze in place for a second, inspecting it attentively, letting out a faint, chilling blow onto it. The action forced her hip area to give out a sudden twitch. 

“S-sans…” is all she could utter, with a trembling, high pitch, before he moved in with great hunger. 

They both indulged into a passionate, long night… No wonder they’ve been late for work almost every single day for the past few weeks…

 

* * *

 

“S-sans...Sans...get up.” a very soft, familiar voice of a young woman rang through his skull. She was wearing her usual, bluish, strapped top and some white, cotton panties, sitting up next to a deeply asleep, short skeleton. She was tugging at his shoulder lightly, in a feeble attempt to wake her lover. 

“mmmm…..”  he mumbled, squinting his eyes with a slightly irritated aspect.  “just...a little bit...more…”  he muttered, grabbing at the edge of the blanket, tugging it over his skull. 

“Silly-bones, we’re late, again!” she insisted. The words made him flinch slightly and in a matter of seconds, the blanket flew right off as he sat up in his bed with the most tired, sleepy look. 

“kay...i’m ready…”  he barely pronounced, letting out a big, weary yawn while turning his face slowly towards his lady. 

“pft!!”  he suddenly let out, covering his mouth faintly with his palm, in an attempt to hide his amusement as he inspected her a bit better. 

“Wh-what…?” she raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. The skeleton looked to the side with a narrow, joyful gaze, hitting her with his signature grin. 

“welp, that’s  _ hawkward _ !”  he suddenly let out, containing his laughter, barely. 

“H-huh…” 

“someone is going to have a... _ pheasant  _ morning, pft!!” 

“W-wait a second…” she narrowed her gaze at him with suspicion now. “Hawk...pheasant...bird puns...oh...oh noooo!!” the woman exclaimed with fear while she raised her hands towards her head slowly, grasping at the insanely fluffy, bird’s nest which formed on top of her head during the night. Her face turned to intense fluster and anger. 

“pft...phahahahaha!!”  he laughed out with great satisfaction, holding at his abdomen, tears of joy started forming at his squinted eyes. 

“Bonehead!!!” she yelled out with annoyance, jumping off the bed in an instant and grabbing at his blue hoodie. “It’s all your fault!!” 

“how is it my fault?”  he asked, regaining himself, wiping away his faint tears. 

“You...you keep messing it up during the night!!!” she snapped at him, the fluster on her face intensifying as she zipped up his blue hoodie. It was looking rather oversized on her, but it was covering all of her bits perfectly, resting right over her hips. She rushed towards the door with an angered pace. 

“hey, hey lady! where do you think you’re going with my hoodie!” 

“Not yours anymore!!” she exclaimed while being way far ahead, rushing down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

 

_ “GOOD MORNING, FRISK, COME...OH…”  _ a certain tall skeleton, wearing an apron swallowed his excited words as soon as he noticed the woman’t strange hair concoction on top of her head. 

“I know Paps!” she suddenly exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows, putting up the blue hood in an attempt to hide her shame. She then grabbed onto a few toasts laying on the table neatly, stuffing them into her face with a great rush. 

“give me back my hoodie,  _ chick _ !”  an amused skeleton appeared right in front of them, wearing his usual, loose t-shirt and baggy, black shorts. 

“You wishf!” she mumbled in between bites, piercing him with a vexed gaze. 

“oh come on hun, why do you have to be so  _ raven  _ mad??”  he let out with a wink. 

_ “N-NYEH??!”  _ his younger brother listened carefully, still trying to comprehend the situation. The woman watched him even angrier now, stuffing more and more toast in her mouth. 

“i mean it’s not so bad. if i were you i would just... _ wing  _ it!”  he chuckled slightly as he watched one of her furrowed eyebrows twitch with annoyance. The taller skeleton squished a wooden spoon within his grasp, raising one, trembling hand towards his forehead with frustration, ashamed at the fact that he found his brother’s incessant punning quite amusing this time. 

“S-stop it!!” she exclaimed, gulping down the dry bread. 

“ok hun, let’s  _ feather  _ it out!”  he hit her with another wink before continuing  “how ‘bout you give me my hood’ back and i stop?” 

“Nu-uh! It’s too late for that now!!” she said with a faint smile, putting her hands on her hips in a taunting manner. 

“oh yeah? i guess you leave me no choice, sweetheart..”  with those words he raised his hands in mid air, giving her a malicious, narrowed gaze, his fingers tensed up as he aimed them towards her abdomen. 

“N-no...no no no...s-stop right there!” she suddenly exclaimed with a fearful aspect, raising two palms in front of him in a halting manner. 

“give me my hoodie back then.” 

“N-never!” she stood her ground with a courageous look, despite knowing the severity of what awaits her. 

“ _ peck  _ your pardon? then you won’t mind what happens next!”  with that awful, last pun (hopefully) he moved in on her, starting to tickle her tummy mercilessly.  

“S-stop, no ahahahha! Please!!” she let out in between laughters, tensing up her abdomen, trying to escape, yet he instated a firm grip around her with one arm while tickling her with the other. 

“my hood!” 

“N-no!!” 

 

The tall skeleton watched their noisy, fun looking “wrestling” with slightly dull, joyful eyes. He let go of the wooden spoon slightly, letting it slide onto the kitchen counter. The corners of his excited grin elevated at the view. He couldn’t remember when he last saw his brother so happy, he couldn’t remember when he last felt so happy himself. This tiny woman, she brought so much joy into their lives. He could now feel his worries melt away slowly. In fact, he was so mesmerized by the moment that it took him quite a while to notice the burning smell of the eggs, still present on the stove. 

“ _ NYEEEH!!!! MY EGGS!!!”  _ he suddenly screeched out, grabbing at his skull in panic, turning towards the stove in a matter of seconds. The other two suddenly stopped in place at the skeleton’s exclamation. They froze onto him with surprised gazes, the shortie of the underground was still holding tightly onto his lady. 

“ph...phahahhaahhhahahaha!!!” they suddenly let out at the same time. Their loud, satisfied laughters were filling the entire house with joy and coziness, while the master chef Papyrus was mumbling angrily underneath his nonexistent nose, trying to  _ egg _ stinguish his burning dish. 

Another beautiful, wholesome morning in the skelebros’ house...and no matter that the three are long late for work...again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, hi again!
> 
> -BREATHS IN-  
> I don't know what happened to me there XDDD but it happened!! So i hope you are enjoying the little sensual bits!  
> Also, this entire chapter is basically happiness, i know i am guilty of putting too much fluff in T.T   
> I can't help it T////T they are so adorable in my head that i need to share it with u guys! 
> 
> EXCUSE THE EXCESSIVE PUNNING THEY ARE SO AWFUL!  
> Siiigh -w- so wholesome, i hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Tooddles!


	52. Happy shifts

   It was the middle of September. The days started  shifting to cold slowly, not that you would be able to see the trees changing and the slow, tranquil rain, within the closed in halls of the king’s office. On days like these...blonde men like him...should be really wearing something warmer, a certain bunny lady thought while looking at her man coming down the hall. He was wearing his usual, white shirt, slightly scrunched up, with an unbuttoned collar, tucked into his black, office pants halfway through. His walk was as lazy as ever, one hand was holding his black blazer, thrown carelessly over his shoulder, while the other was searching comfort within the pocket of his pants, sometimes moving away his blonde bangs which were hindering his vision. 

His bright green eyes gained a very affectionate sparkle once he spotted his bunny lady. You would expect her to be typing vigorously on her computer, hidden behind mountains of papers and files but today...today was different. Her desk was completely cleared out to one’s greatest surprise. It was wiped clean, shining, the only thing left was the desktop and a keyboard. The bunny monster sat at it with a peaceful, nostalgic glance, sliding her small paw on its edge as if trying to retain and soak in as many pleasant memories that the workplace gave her as possible. She then gazed once more at her tall man as he approached her with a wide smile. 

“how is the bunny mom doing today?” he let out with a tender, deep voice, after which he leaned in, giving her fluffy forehead a small, gentle peck. The bunny lady returned it with a faint, joyful giggle. She then looked up at him with glistening eyes. A dim sadness overwhelmed by immense joy was present in them. She raised herself up with the help of the chair’s armrests, revealing quite a big tummy hidden behind a large, flowy skirt of a pinkish dress. As she stood up, her hand slid underneath her belly instinctively, cupping it gently. The tall man couldn’t get enough of that view. He placed one hand on the big tummy as well, looking down at it with the most affectionate gaze. 

It’s been 6 months now, he’s been seeing that middle grow slowly for half of that time. He would fall asleep cupping it from behind, wake up with it in his view. He would go in the middle of the night on a hunt for organic carrots at the nearest supermarket. It being the reason for his lady to wake up many mornings in sickness, rush to the bathroom. Yet, he still couldn’t get enough of it, and he couldn’t wait until he can actually hold the child in his arms. 

**“Doing quite nice, but...i am going to miss this place..”** she answered, shifting her gaze downwards. Her fluffy, long ears slid down slowly, sticking to each side of her head, depicting sorrow. He gave her a pitiful smile in return, rubbing at her tummy gently. The bunny suddenly perked up with faint interest, piercing right at him. 

**“But honey, why do you always think it’s going to be a bunny?”**

“huh? i dunno...it would be kind of...fun!” he answered enthusiastically. 

**“Pft...trust me...you don’t want a bunny kid hopping all over, ruining the place!”**

“see? fun!” he said once more, letting out a pleased chuckle. She smiled in return, mesmerized by his excitement. 

**“Well no matter...i am sure it’s going to be a human.”** she suddenly spoke out with dim resolution. 

“eh? and why are you so sure of that?” 

**“Well..let’s just say...i don’t feel them** **_hopping_ ** **!”**

“did you just….oh god hun...it was so bad, but so adorable!” he answered with a wide, satisfied grin, thinking that the day has come, he’s finally corrupted her innocent, pun-free mind. She let out a faint giggle, looking up at him with glimmering eyes and rosy cheeks. 

**“But in all honesty, i think it’s going to be a human...i can just, feel it…”**

“Oh, i always wondered how that works!” a sudden, very excited voice of a brown haired woman spoke out, making the two flinch and look to their right. 

There she stood. A young woman with long, silky, brown hair tucked away neatly into a ponytail. She was wearing her usual office attire, smiling at the two with tenderness, her closed eyes were arched faintly and a faint sheen was present on her long, dark eyelashes. 

**“Frisk!”**

“Howdy you two! I see you’re getting ready to become parents soon!” she said with a soft enthusiasm. The words made them both blush faintly and look at her with joy. 

**“Ah yes, just a few months left…”** the bunny lady answered with a smile. 

“Actually…” the woman suddenly took on a very interested, puzzled look. “I wanted to know how it works...like, are you going to have a bunny or a human, or some kind of hybrid?” 

They both looked at each other in bemusement before the rabbit monster let out a satisfied, soft laughter. 

**“N-no silly, it all depends on whose genes are stronger and also the environment. Well, at least that’s how Alphys’ research explains it.”**

“O-oh…” the woman let out an embarrassed giggle, ashamed of her ignorance, despite being the monster ambassador. 

**“A lot of interracial couples managed to have babies ever since we moved to the surface, since biologically speaking, we are not that different!”** she continued to enlighten the lady, while the blonde man watched with a soft smile and faint pride in his gaze. 

**“In the end it was established that it all depends on levels of determination. Determination is what differentiates our souls from human ones. Once the needed level of determination is surpassed, the soul becomes human like. Since a soul is the very culmination of our beings it also influences the race of the child. Therefore, it will always be either a monster or a human, a human can bear a monster child and vice versa.”**

They both stared at her in awe and faint surprise. Since when was Bunny so interested in science...the two thought. She suddenly flinched, a faint discomfort and fluster taking over her soul. She looked down at her, now fidgeting hands. 

**“S-sorry...i’m rambling again…”**

“Not at all, Bunny! It was truly helpful!” the woman reassured her with a pitying smile before taking on an even more focused look. 

“So..let’s say...me and Sans had a child…” she continued, looking to the side with a faint flush on her cheeks. They both pierced her with surprised gazes, but sadness and pity were present within them as well…

“Do you think my determination would just take over and we would have only human kids?” she asked with a wide, playful smile. The question made the bunny giggle with satisfaction. 

“pft...definitely!!” the man answered, knowing that nothing in this world can override the ambassadors determination, not even a certain skeleton she is so madly in love with. 

**“But umm…”** the bunny lady suddenly took on a very focused, reflective look, touching her chin slightly with a soft paw. 

**“We would never truly know since...the skeletons are not really classified as monsters or humans…”**

“W-wait...what?” she pierced the bunny with the most baffled look. 

**“Sans and Papyrus are the only skeletons we know of, there are no records of previous ones and also, nobody knows how they appeared in the underground...They just came in Snowdin one day and...asserted themselves, at least that’s what auntie used to tell me…”** she continued with a rather nostalgic gaze. 

**“Although, it seems that their souls behave exactly the same as monster souls, nobody can understand their true nature.”**

“Wait a moment…they are...skeletons, don’t you think they came from...humans?!” she looked up at the both with a hopeful realization. 

“th-that...makes sense actually…” the blondie answered with slightly parted lips, but the bunny lady shook her head with a sad smile. 

**“Mmm...i don’t think that’s possible… First off, their souls are too...monster-like, they barely show any signs of determination, Alphys said it’s as if they were born as monsters. Another problem being that they appeared in the underground centuries after monsters were trapped there. They were born in the underground, as skeletons. Maybe...just maybe...they are a part of some long deceased, forgotten clan of monsters, but we cannot prove that either...i’m sorry, Frisk…”**

“No, Bunny, don’t worry, thank you for telling me this, i really appreciate it!” she reassured the monster once more, but her smile was quite forced this time. Her eyebrows, hidden behind those dark brown bangs, were arched up with sadness. Once more she was assured that they cannot have children. Him being somewhat related to humans brought her some sort of hope before, but her friend’s words shattered it in an instant.

**“Howdy!”** the deep, monster king voice made them all turn around and fix their gazes onto a very tall goat monster, with a majestic, blonde mane and two long, fluffy ears peeking out. He had a very saddened smile. The three greeted him, bowing respectfully, he then turned towards the bunny in question, giving her tummy a quick, affectionate glance. 

**“So, Bunette, are you ready for your maternity leave?”** he asked with a soft, fatherly tone. 

**“Ah, yes, i think it’s about time!”** she giggled softly before continuing.  **“But umm...i’m really going to miss you all…”**

They all looked at her now with sadness as she looked down with pain. She’s been working here, for the king, for almost 11 years. All the memories, good or bad, she cherished them all. It’s the place where she got a best friend, a loving man, she received everything she ever wished for because of this job. A few tears started gathering up at the bottom of her eyes, as well as the painful silence started to take toll on everyone present. The monster king decided to break it with a gentle, deep voice. 

**“I believe...a group hug is in order…”**

“Y-yes!” his daughter suddenly perked up with excitement while the blonde man gaped at the abrupt softness the king was showing. 

The two moved in on them and gave the soon to be parents the biggest group hug possible. Faint, embarrassed giggles of two ladies and a deep chuckle of a monster king is all that followed. 

 

* * *

 

   Another usual evening was creeping up into the skelebros’ house. The living room was filled with laziness as a couple was laying on the bright green sofa, cuddling. The dim light of the TV across was cozying the place up. The petite, brown haired woman, wearing a most likely stolen, oversized blue hoodie and some pyjama shorts was laying on top of a dull, half-asleep skeleton. He had her caged in with his arms and legs, watching her with tired, almost completely closed, affectionate eyes. Her chest was resting gently onto his ribcage while her lap was carefully being supported by his. The sofa was way too small for their length, despite them being literally the shortest couple in Monster City. She had her feet up, dangling them in the air playfully from time to time, while his knees would be raised upwards, spread on each side of her hips. She returned his loving gaze with one full of fondness and desire as she watched his eyes slowly close, peacefully and his skull droop forwards. The lazybones was now slowly entering his land of dreams and snores and she couldn’t wait for him to, so that she can steal a quick kiss as soon as he falls asleep. 

_ “NYEHEHEHE!!! I AM HOME EVERYONE!!”  _ a very excited, loud pitch of a tall skeleton rang through the hall. They woman flinched and got off, sitting herself neatly on the sofa while the skeleton just cracked one, tired eye at his brother. 

_ “AND, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SOME GREAT NEWS!”  _ he exclaimed once more before he presented a very cute, small, fluffy and white dog to them, holding it upwards. Their jaws dropped at the sight, but she let out a girly, excited squeal soon enough, getting up in an instant, inspecting the adorable pup. It looked back at her and with a pitched bark it licked her pointy nose, causing her to giggle faintly. 

“Wow Paps, it’s adorable!!” she suddenly exclaimed taking the puppy from the skeleton’s hands and embracing it gently. “But what’s the occasion? And a puppy, isn’t that going to threaten your stash of bones?” 

_ “A-AH...YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT ABOUT THAT…”  _ he suddenly let out, the excitement within his voice dimming down.  _ “BUT NO MATTER, I HAVE ALREADY MADE UP MY MIND, BESIDES, IT’S A GREAT WAY TO NOT FEEL LONELY WHEN YOU TWO LEAVE FOR YOUR NEW HOME!”  _

“Heh...w-wait...what?!!!” she suddenly exclaimed, piercing him with a shocked aspect. 

_ “A-AH..I MEAN….”  _ the tall skeleton attempted to redeem himself while looking at his older brother making crazy X signs with his arms behind her back, trying very hard to tell him not to spoil the surprise. 

_ “I MEAN...OF COURSE YOU ARE NOT LEAVING FOR A NEW HOUSE THAT BROTHER CHOSE A LONG TIME AGO...NOT AT ALL!!”  _ and with those very “unrevealing” words he gave her the biggest, happiest smile. 

“Wh-what…” she remained completely astonished while sliding the pupper gently down onto the floor. 

“N-no way…” she suddenly let out while turning around slowly, facing her skeleton. He gave her an embarrassed, slightly scared look once she literally ran up him and jumped right on, clinging onto his body with her limbs, making him lose his balance and fall right on his back.   

“whoah there, hun, i still have to live to the day we move!”  he let out with a faint laughter, watching her overjoyed aspect, taking in the happy moment with pure satisfaction. 

“No way, no way, no way!!! We’re gonna have our own home!!!” she yelled once more with an excited pitch. 

“y-yes way!”  he reassured her when suddenly, the fluffy pup noticed the ruckus and at the speed of light, it ran up to the two, targeting specifically the skeleton on the floor. After letting a high pitched bark it starting licking his face as if its life depended on it, making the skeleton let out annoyed grunts and “hmpf”-s with squinted eyes. The view certainly made the young woman sitting on top of his lap laugh her heart out. 

_ “NYEHEHEHEH, BROTHER, TAKE REVENGE FOR ALL YOUR EXASPERATING PUNNING!”  _ the taller skeleton said with a triumphing stance. 

 

* * *

 

  The chilling office room was being filled with a very focused silence, as a young woman with dark brown hair was sitting at her desk, typing at her laptop vigorously. Her concentration was broken by a sudden telephone ring, making her flinch slightly. She grabbed at it, answering almost immediately.  

“Ambassador Frisk speaking.” she pronounced with a dull voice. 

_ “Good day, Ambassador…”  _

a very familiar, gentle voice spoke on the other side. 

“L-leader C?!” is all she could utter in pure surprise…   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Oh my gawd, the cuteness of the soon to be parents!!!!!! >/////////< too wholesome!!!  
> O M G first off, how adorable is that pupper??!!!!! Can you imagine Paps holding it?!!!   
> AND YES, FINALLY, THE 2 ARE GOING TO HAVE THEIR OWN HOME!!!
> 
> But...that weird call at the end kinda spooks me, what do you think?


	53. Birthday gal

    The bright sunlight peeked in between the curtains of a small, wooden window. It hit a woman right in the eyes, making them squinch with irritation while she was enjoying her slumber. She turned to the side with a slightly annoyed grunt, extending one thin arm onto the mattress but to her great surprise, the skeleton she was usually sharing the bed with was not there. His absence made it too difficult for her to fall back asleep as she looked at the empty pillow right next with a sleepy expression. 

“Sans..?” she muttered softly. 

The brown haired woman got up from her bed with weariness. She then looked around slowly, trying to spot some clothing she can cover herself with. Aha! There it was, the blue hoodie she enjoyed to steal so much! She moved to the other side of the bed on quick tiptoes and grabbed at the hoodie which was laying on the floor carelessly. She then froze in place for a moment, holding onto it with one hand, inspecting it carefully with faintly furrowed eyebrows. <<Hold on a second...Sans never leaves his room without his hoodie...and where did he go so early, the bonehead always oversleeps…>> a suspicious thought pierced her mind as she put on the hoodie, zipping it up nicely. As she left her room she started walking down the stairs with a somewhat slow, cautious movement. 

“Saaans?! Papyrus?!!” she called out through the house with a worried, confused tone. “Are you guys home?!!” she asked once more, looking around through the empty living room. There was no answer and the petite woman was starting to worry. She turned towards the kitchen instantly as she heard a pitched bark of their new family member. 

“Milo?” she uttered, tilting her head to the side with confusion before she started quickening her pace towards the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen she stood in the door frame with a suspicious look. She slid her gaze from one end to the other, it seemed like nobody was there...wait a moment...what are those 2 fluffy dog ears peeking from underneath the burgundy counter. A big smile drew onto her face as she put one arm on top of the other, raising one eyebrow. 

“I can see you guys!!” she let out with a playful tone. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” suddenly rang out through the entire kitchen as a bunch of monsters peeked out from underneath the kitchen counter with joyful, wide smiles. The goat lady standing in the middle was holding a beautiful, homemade cake with pink and blue frosting, presenting it to the woman neatly.  _ “Happy birthday, Frisk! 24”  _ was written on its top with white icing. A very happy looking monster king stood next to his queen, on their left side - a tall skeleton was struggling to get a hold of a very energetic, white puppy which was set up on top of his skull, trying to nibble on it. On the far right, the shortie of the underground was giving her a pleased, half-asleep aspect, letting out big yawns here and there.  She froze in place for a second, inspecting them all with a soft, affectionate aspect. She then burst out into a gentle laughter, covering her mouth with a small palm. 

“Pft! You guys were so obvious!” 

_ “BROTHER, I TOLD YOU TO HOLD MILO IN PLACE, HE GAVE US AWAY BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZINESS!”  _ the tall skeleton suddenly snapped at his older brother. He only gave him a dull wink in return. 

“paps, no need to be so  _ barking  _ mad, pff…”  the horrible pun made a certain goat lady let out a happy giggle.  “‘sides, the pup is yours, you’re being too  _ ruff  _ with me here!”  he hit his brother with a finger gun this time as he watched his face scrunch up in anger slowly. He breathed in deeply, if he had eyebrows they would probably twitch insanely right now, but just as he was about to spit out a vexed phrase, the fluffy pup started licking his cheekbone with a playful stare. His face softened instantly and the sparkle of fondness and happiness reappeared in the skeleton’s eyes. 

_ “AWWWW, MILO!!”  _ he exclaimed as he hugged the animal, making the rest of the watchers smile and giggle. 

The monster king interrupted the moment with a deep, dry cough, facing the birthday girl with pride and joy. 

**“Happy birthday my child, you’ve grown so mature, you’ve reached so much…”** he pronounced, a dim nostalgia was taking over his aspect. She averted her gaze at those words with slight embarrassment but faint pain as well. Her skeleton’s grin dropped slightly as he couldn’t help but notice her brief sorrow. Was she not happy about the event, or her parents coming over? 

“Th-thanks, dad.” she answered shortly. 

**“My child…”** the goat mom suddenly let out, a few tears were filling up her eyes as she closed in on her quickly and gave her a big, warm hug. She hugged her back gently with two thin arms. The goat monster let go of her daughter slightly and looked her straight in the eyes with pride and affection. 

**“As if only yesterday you were a little girl of 12, running around in the underground, befriending each and every monster...Ah...time goes by so fast…”** she continued with a sad, motherly tone. 

“C-come on mom...it’s not that long ago…” she looked to the side once more with faint annoyance. There it was again, the slight gloom and grumpiness and her lover started noticing it more and more as he watched in the distance with a faintly tilted skull, depicting pure puzzlement. 

_ “WELL THEN, I SAY WE SHALL ALL SIT DOWN AND GET SOME CAKE!”  _ a very enthusiastic, tall skeleton pronounced. 

“Uh..i would love to but..i think i’m late for work…” the woman suddenly dismissed the idea, making them all look at her with surprise and disappointment. 

**“Frisk, dear, i think you can come later today.”** her father reassured her but she would not budge. 

“No dad, i need to go, i have a special meeting today as well…” 

“hun...come on, you don’t turn 24 every day!”  her lover suddenly spoke out, in the hope that he could sway her mind. The woman looked down with a saddened gaze. She contemplated for a moment before denying them once again. 

“I...i’m sorry guys, i have to go, i’ll make it up to you!” she managed to pull on a fake smile before leaving the kitchen, getting ready for work. They all looked at each other with puzzled and concerned aspects while a joyful, carefree puppy kept licking a tall skeleton’s face. 

 

* * *

 

   A thin woman with dark brown, long hair, tucked away neatly into a ponytail, wearing her usual office attire entered the long, golden corridor of the king’s office. She looked down into the golden tiles with a weary, saddened gaze, swimming around within her little head filled with thousands of thoughts. 

**“Good morning, miss Frisk.”** a very soft, slightly deep and calm, female voice made her flinch instantly and look to her left. 

There it was, the usual front desk, only it wasn’t filled with messy papers and overdue projects anymore. Everything was arranged neatly, ready to be handed over, not a strand of dust was present on its surface. Two cups of steaming, fresh coffee were placed on the its edge, waiting to be served. At it, sitting with a straight back and focused, dull look was a beautiful cat lady. Her body was coated mostly in black fur, a soft looking patch of white was present on her chest. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, tightened well around her hips while her legs would be crossed one on top of the other. Her white, classic shirt was unbuttoned vaguely, revealing the beginning of two, rather plump breasts. Her ears would twitch slightly, probably at the many sounds surrounding her, unavailable for the usual human ears. She looked up at her ambassador with shiny, deep-green eyes with long eyelashes and a cat-like slimness which were contrasting greatly with her dark fur. She had a soft, probably slightly wet, pink nose and a few black, long whiskers. Unlike many cat monsters, this one had a rather human-like hair cut. It was pitch black as well, arranged neatly into a bobbed, short hairdo with faint bangs. 

“Ah, you’re the new secretary, miss Miya i presume?” the brown haired woman addressed her with a faint smile. 

**“Yes, it is an honor to work with you, ambassador Frisk.”** she answered shortly, giving her a polite, slightly strict stare. 

“Oh, likewise.” 

**“Please, take a cup of coffee.”** she continued with a brief smile, pointing at the two cups placed on the edge of the desk. 

“Why thank you!” With those words she gave the cat lady a soft smile. She then took a cup carefully and headed towards her office room with a slow, careful pace. 

  
  


“Ugh…” with that annoyed grunt, she flopped onto her leather chair and looked dully into nothing. The cup of coffee was still steaming slightly, waiting to be drank from on the edge of the desk. <<Why did i do that…?>> she asked herself, thinking back to this morning. The image of her saddened parents, a confused, short skeleton and a disappointed taller one pierced through her mind. She couldn’t understand herself why she dismissed everyone this way, but the thought of her becoming older, turning 24, for some reason it bothered her a lot. 

She sat this way for quite a while, completely buried within her mind, ignoring the immense amount of work he had to take care of and the coffee which was now getting cold. She snapped out of it as soon as a faint knock rang through the door. She sat herself up neatly and looked at it with a dull gaze. 

“Come in…” 

Once the door opened, it revealed a rather tall, slim man in his 40’s, wearing a black, expensive looking suit and a wrist watch. His hair was black with faint grayness peeking through here and there. He had some squarish glasses, supported by the bridge of his nose while he stared coldly into the woman’s soul with those fox-like eyes.  

“L-leader C!” she suddenly exclaimed, getting off her chair in an instant, forcing it to push backwards. He closed the door behind him and faced the woman with a polite smile. Surprisingly, he was completely alone, no guards, no secretaries. The fact made her suspicions strengthen.  She knew he was supposed to drop by briefly, considering that..rather strange call the two shared the other day, but his expression was slightly worrying her. 

_ “Ambassador Frisk…”  _ he let out with a dim tone, standing in the middle of the room, piercing her with a chilling gaze. 

“A-ah...please, take a seat!” she suddenly spoke out, regaining herself, pointing at another leather chair present right across her desk. 

Once they both sat down an awkward, uneasy silence followed. It felt..weird to say the least, being in one room with the leader of the Human Council. It also felt wrong, considering that the ambassador should not be bias towards any of the councilmen, the leader especially, that is why she was quite reluctant when he asked for a meeting tete-a-tete. Yet when this man insists, he does it only for truly worthy matters.  

“Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?” she suddenly asked out, remembering her manners. The man only dismissed it with a hand wave in a negating manner. 

“So…” she let out with a focused look, clutching her hands together, placing them on the surface of the desk. “What is it that you wanted to talk about, but before that...may i remind you mister Colbert, it is highly unprofessional to meet privately with any of the councilmen, i am putting my career and the reputation of my nation on the line…”

_ “So am i, ambassador.”  _ he answered, looking at her with a faint nervousness within his gaze.  _ “Believe me, i would never do such a thing if it wasn’t an urgent matter.”  _

“Very well then, i am listening…” 

For the very first time, she heard this strict, chilling to the bone man let out a weary sigh. 

_ “Soon we will have another board meeting. The official matter will be a usual thing, like the taxes and debts that monsters yet have to pay.”  _

She watched him with slight confusion. 

_ “But, you probably heard of your host country’s recent struggles…” _

“Yes…” she answered as she averted her gaze with faint worry. 

_ “Ambassador, do not be fooled...the councilman representing this country has been trying to sway the rest into giving him their votes.”  _

“What?! But that is against the law!” she suddenly exclaimed, anger creeping up slowly onto her aspect. 

_ “Yes..”  _ he nodded while fixing up his glasses.  _ “Yet we do not have any proofs...but that is not as important right now… You know the host country has its fair share of wars it is dealing with, mostly within small, powerless countries, fighting over the resources with the opposition…”  _

“Yeah...i know all too well about that…” she answered with disappointment and slight disgust. 

_ “He will ask for help...councilman A. will ask for help from monsters…”  _

“Wh-what?? He wants monsters to fight for his wars??” she suddenly let out with a purely shocked expression. 

_ “Yes...now, listen to me young lady, nobody can force you or your nation to fight for a war that does not belong to you…”  _ he spoke with an unusual, fatherly tone. The words took her completely aback, she could never understand what to expect from this man. Sometimes he can be so honorable and helpful, other times...not so much. 

_ “That being said, you do somewhat belong to it, and monsters are under this country’s jurisdiction. But no matter how much he presses you, no matter the cost...you have to promise me, do not give in...do not allow monsters to take part in these wars…It will wake something  bigger than even us, something we won’t be able to stop anymore...”  _

“Leader C…” she pierced him with a surprised and saddened look. “Why...why are you doing this? Why are you helping…?” his gaze widened slightly at those words, yet soon enough he fixed his glasses with his index finger and gave her a rather soft smile, surprisingly. 

_ “Ambassador, despite what you may think, i am not your enemy… On the contrary, i see great potential in you. I see a peaceful future between these two nations forged by your little hands. Yes, i might have gone against you many times, but it was only for our nations’ sakes, nothing less, nothing more…”  _

The young woman pierced him with the most baffled aspect so far. She couldn’t believe the words he was uttering. A flash of her father, the monster king went through her brain. He spoke like a true leader but most importantly...like a father. A father not only to a young woman like herself, but rather of an entire race…

Her aspect shifted to pure determination as she hit the man with a soft smile and slightly furrowed eyebrows. 

“Leader C...i don’t have to promise anything because i know, i would never, ever let my people fight this way...no matter the cause.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good...something!
> 
> Ah, a rather...sad one i feel like.  
> Does anyone have any clue on what happened to Frisk, why is she so...cold?  
> Welp, seems like some politics is getting more and more stirred...i wonder where that would lead...
> 
> How is it going my darlings? Ready for Christmas? owo  
> DISCLAIMER: Darlings, tomorrow is Christmas eve and as much as i want to keep my perfect streak of daily uploads, i want to take a little rest too!   
> I will be very busy with family and friends, and most likely will not be able to use the internet that much, i am sorry if it upsets anyone, but thank you from the bottom of my heart for staying with me, i really really appreciate it! <3 Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!


	54. Concern

“hun…”  a very deep, half whisper of a pleased looking skeleton rang gently into her ear. 

His arm was being wrapped around her small shoulders with care, causing her little, brown haired head to rest on his chest. The woman he was cuddling with was wearing nothing but a blue, over sized hoodie. She had a tranquil smile while she would listen to his rhythmic soul beating, one of her smooth, naked legs would wrap around his, her thigh would touch his lap briefly, a teasing move she would do probably on purpose, the skeleton thought with a wide, satisfied grin and a faint blue tint on his cheekbones. 

“Mmm?” she finally answered with a very soft, tired pitch. 

“is...everything alright?”  he trod with great care. 

“Yes, why do you ask?” 

“well uh...ya know...you’ve been pretty...distant lately…”  he continued, averting his gaze with faint fear. The skeleton knew, if there’s one thing his hoodie thief didn’t like is to be questioned. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, moving her head upwards slightly, parting it from his chest. She looked at him faintly, her eyebrows were on the brink of furrowing. 

“oh uh…”  he scratched the side of his skull with the other hand, thinking of how to create the best possible answer.   “well uh...first off, you didn’t want to celebrate your birthday, at all. and you...you keep setting our moving to the side, you don’t even want to visit the home i picked...you know i can’t secure the deal if you don’t like it…” 

The woman flinched at those words. She got up slowly from his chest, sitting up in their bed, her back was facing him now. She looked down with slight worry and irritation while he averted his gaze painfully.  <<ah...now i’ve done it…>> he thought, anticipating her words with faint fear. 

She only hugged her knees tightly to her chest and let out a heavy sigh. She looked through the window, inspecting the setting sun, admiring the red and orange colors it was drenching the sky in. 

“Sans..maybe i’m not the right person for you…” 

“what?!”  he exclaimed at her with pure bafflement. The skeleton moved in closed to her, sitting himself in a meditating position, grabbing at his ankles. 

“what the hell are you saying, frisk, you’re the only person for me…”  he continued. His eyes were depicting slight fear and his grin would sag faintly. The woman’s soul trembled with joy, she couldn’t help it, her skeleton rarely says such caring words, mostly trying to hide his emotions behind a thick veil of bad puns and jokes. Having a family, a home, maybe even adopting a child with him? It’s what she’s been dreaming of the most and now, just when she accepted to let go of the thought, he decides to fulfill that dream. She couldn’t be happier, but…

“I...i am aging, Sans…” she suddenly spoke out. The woman turned her face towards him, her lips would frown, trembling slightly. She inspected his surprised aspect with saddened eyes for a moment. “One day….you will see me die…” 

“frisk...don’t say that…”  he placed a gentle, comforting palm on her dainty shoulder, looking at her with pain. 

“It’s true...i’m just a human...look at me, i am already 24...and you...you look exactly the same as when we met.” she continued, a few aching tears forming slowly at the base of her shiny eyelashes. She looked down, hugging at her knees tighter when suddenly, he moved in on her, wrapping two big, gentle arms around her. The skeleton buried her entire head within his warm hug, as if trying to protect her from all the bad thoughts and sadness and it was working, his warmth was giving her small sparks of hope and joy.  He then looked down with a dull, saddened gaze. His eyes were closed halfway and the corners of his grin would droop faintly. 

“i know… do you think i didn’t wake up mornings in a row, watching your sleeping face, trying to enjoy it as much as possible because i knew, one day...i will see you die?”  As he pronounced those painful words, his deep tone would dim down, but besides sadness it was depicting faint resolution and care. The utters forced her to shiver faintly. 

“but you know what? i’m tired of living in fear, i’m tired of thinking what will come in the future...i would rather just enjoy these moments, now, while i still have them, with you…” 

“S-sans…” she muttered in pure shock, raising her face up at him, watching him with slightly parted lips. He looked back at her, his grin was pure and sincere this time. His dull eyes were emitting fondness. 

“dummy…”  he suddenly let out while leaning down. She then felt a set of teeth pressing gently onto her forehead. He closed his eyes slowly, peacefully, yet to her great surprise, she could notice faint, blue sparks appearing around them. 

“S-sans? What are you doing?” she asked with a trembling voice. He cracked one, bright blue eye open, his wide smile taking on a rather cunning aspect. 

“i’ll make you want it more…”  he almost whispered as he tightened his embrace, making blue flames slowly wrap around them in a continuous whirl. 

“W-wait, what are you…” 

 

* * *

 

    The sun was almost completely set. At the edge of New New Home, on a very small street, still paved with reddish cobble stones, an intense, blue vortex of compressed energy appeared out of nowhere. Good thing the place was quite secluded, almost embedded into a small patch of forest grass. 

A rather short skeleton holding tightly onto a young, small woman appeared in front of a house as the blue flames dissolved into thin air. She was clutching at him in fear, clinging desperately onto his neck, both of her legs were wrapped tightly around his torso, in a frightened manner. He looked at her with an affectionate, dull gaze. She was so stuck to him, trembling, that he didn’t even have to support her in any way. 

“pf...monkey girl, you can get off now, we’re here.”  he let out with a deep, amused tone. 

“O-oh...sorry…” she answered with embarrassment. Her cheeks gained a bright, red tint as she slowly slid off of his body, arranging the blue, stolen hoodie. 

“U-uh..why are we here..isn’t this the edge of the city?” with those words she started fumbling around, inspecting the place with faint suspicion. She stopped in place instantly as her skeleton grabbed her by the shoulders with a narrowed gaze. 

“here”  He turned her 180 degrees around, making her face a small, cozy looking house at the very edge of the street. 

It was covered by softly darkened, wooden planks, reminiscing the skelebros’ house faintly. A few bushes with small, yellowish flowers peeking through were present at its front. The small, rounded at the top, wooden door was preceded by a few, tiled stairs. At the very front, two tiny mailboxes were present, waiting to be labeled by their new owners. You could spot a small backyard and for some reason, there was a second floor to this house, as if a certain lazybones was expecting the family to grow, having cute, small, wood framed windows. The rooftop had reddish tiles and a brick chimney was peaking out. The dying sun rays were showering their, soon to be new home, in beautiful reddish and yellow colors, making it gain a sort of angelic glow. 

“do you like it..?”  he suddenly whispered into her ear while still holding onto her dainty shoulders from behind. She inspected the house with slightly parted lips and arched eyebrows. 

“It’s...it’s perfect!!” she suddenly exclaimed, letting out a faint sniffle. She quickly rubbed away some tears with the edge of her sleeve. 

“Sans…” she then turned towards him, looking up at her lover with great excitement and happiness. “I can’t wait!!” 

“heh...me too…”  he answered, averting his gaze briefly with faint fluster. 

“B-but…” she suddenly looked down, her lips sagged into a frown. “What about Paps...a-and do we have enough money for it?!” He looked at her now with even more affection. He then placed a soft thumb onto her small chin, making it raise up. 

“don’t you worry your little head about that. i spoke to paps a long time ago. yeah, he wasn’t real’ happy about that but, he said he wants me to be happy, heh...ain’t my bro cool?” 

“Mhm! He is very cool!” she answered, the sincere smile coming back to her face slowly. 

“and uh...the money… welp, i worked my fair share of random jobs to get to this point plus uh...i accepted to work on corbel’s scientist team, i’ll help them with exploring the underground…” 

“Wh-what?!” she watched him now with surprise and slight pity. “B-but Sans, you don’t have to...i know you don’t want to go back there….” It seems like he was sacrificing quite a lot for this relationship, the thought made a guilty knot appear in her throat. 

“it’s fine...they pay me well…’sides, i kinda took a liking to those dorks...they kinda remind me of myself, heh…”  he spoke, looking to the side with faint embarrassment. She could notice a glimmer of hope and excitement within his aspect. 

“Dorks? Are you talking about the scientists?” 

“yeah, funny right, you would expect me to be the last skeleton obsessed with science, but i could never help it, i always liked it…”  he shifted his gaze back onto her small, beautiful face as he was talking, inspecting it with fondness. 

Her expression softened greatly, he spoke with such passion. A brief image of a joke book, placed onto a small table in the corner, right next to a bright green sofa went through her head. She would inspect it sometimes, when visiting the boneheads in the underground, and every time she would open it, it would reveal a quantum physics book inside, but within that book was another joke book and if you looked closer, within that one was another quantum physics book yet again. She was always mesmerized by that strange object, determined to find out it’s secrets. Nevertheless, she never managed to get to the bottom of that never ending cycle of contradictory writings.

Could it be that...he finally found his passion, the job he always wished for? The thought only made her smile widen as she watched her skeleton with admiration and love. 

 

* * *

 

    Once again, the scene shifted towards the tall, dull looking conference room. The tired, bored men sitting at the elongated table were not helping the atmosphere. Their leader on the other hand looked somewhat nervous, gliding his fox-like stare from one end of the table to the other. The monster king sitting at the other end couldn’t help but notice his movements, faint fear started creeping up his soul. A woman they’ve been all waiting for finally entered the room. She gave them a brief bow and sat herself down with a silent, tired sigh. 

“Ok, now that we can start this meeting, i would like to know how it is going with the skeleton…” one of the men asked, looking at the leader specifically with a weary gaze. The woman bit her lower lip in nervousness. 

_ “Ah, Sans is making great progress. We are keeping a close eye on him, he teamed up with our scientist. They will now proceed with a thorough research on the underground.”  _ he answered quickly and firmly, making the woman let out a silent, relieved sigh. 

“To be completely honest, gentlemen, i do not understand why this meeting was necessary. Seems like the latter times have been the most peaceful and progressing ones. Everything is under control.” another man spoke with a soft smile. 

The leader of the northern states was one of the kindest, most righteous men in the council. He had long, slicked back, muddy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, sparkling with the joy of an old, amusing grandpa. He would stroke his fluffy, white beard from time to time with an analytical aspect, but he always managed to keep a sincere smile. Besides that, mister Dalgaard was one of the most open minded men in the council, encouraging cooperation between the two races ever since monsters appeared on the surface, despite being in his late 50’s. 

“Not everything…” the representative of the host country suddenly spoke out, giving the Nordic man a dismissive glance. 

Alexander Oswald was his name and so far, he’s been quite cooperative with the monsters he was the host to. Although he approved of most initiatives from monster’s side, today seemed different. His dark, forest green eyes were locked onto the ambassador in a decided manner, making her return it with a slightly suspicious, fearful look. He would glance at his wrist watch from time to time and his knee would shake faintly underneath the desk, it seemed like nervousness was taking over him. He removed some of his onyx black bangs from his vision with a swift finger movement, piercing the woman once more. 

“The host country is struggling at the moment. You probably all heard of some emancipating wars we are conducting in the middle states…” 

_ “I believe this is an internal matter we cannot interfere with, unless you have an aiding pact with any of the countries present here.”  _ the leader suddenly interrupted him, hoping to close the matter, but it was futile. 

“I am not asking any countries here for help...only...monsters…” 

The goat king’s eyes widened abruptly at those utters. The men around started mumbling in between each other, slightly shocked. The ambassador did not flinch one bit, she expected that. She placed one arm on top of the other across her chest in a defensive manner. 

“What are you asking for, mister Oswald?” 

“Only for a little bit of aiding. We are running low on manpower and resources, but with monsters helping us, we can finally put an end to those wars and...claim what’s rightfully ours.” 

Some men gasped at his words, some gained angered looks. The woman only froze in place for a moment, inspecting his fake, pleading smile. 

“No…” she answered with a strict timbre. “We cannot help you in this matter, i apologize councilman O.” 

“What?!” is all he could utter, widening his eyes, yet his fists clenched in anger faintly. “Ambassador, i don’t think you fully understand… With your power, with the...magic monsters poses, we can put an end to those wars!” he let out with more desperation. 

“That is exactly why i am denying your request. Monster’s powers are not to be used as weapons.” she stood her ground with a strict aspect. The scene made the leader’s lips perk up into a very vague smile. Yet her opponent could not rest, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

“Miss Frisk, i think you are forgetting that you are under the host country’s jurisdiction as well. We offered you a place in this country, we helped you become citizens and integrate not only within this state but all over the world. All we are asking now is for a bit of help in return.” The words made her let out an exasperated sigh. She regained her strength and looked him right in the eyes. 

“Mister Alexander, i understand your concern. Yet, monsters are helping quite enough by paying your usual taxes and the home allowance tax. We are on your territory, even though it belonged to monsters as well many centuries ago. We submitted to all of your rules and are trying our best to coexist with you and your nation. But again, we do not belong to your country, you cannot just use monsters as weapons, especially in battles that we do not endorse or have nothing to do with, i am sorry, this is our final answer.” 

Most men listening nodded faintly in agreement. 

“H-hold on a second…” 

“Councilman O, i think you are forgetting something…” suddenly, a man with a deeper skin tone and dark brown eyes pierced him with a somewhat vexed expression, cutting him right off. 

“I am supposed to remain neutral in this council, but...one of the many wars you are so desperate to win are within the territory of my state. Here you stand before me, asking for help of monsters, shamelessly...Don’t you realize what this is? We all know monsters are superior beings in terms of powers. We’ve all read about the fire magic, shooting with spears and poisonous attacks. Having monsters on one’s side is as if having an entirely new weapon that no other nation possesses...this cannot lead to good things…” 

The lady’s gaze widened at those words. << _ It will wake something  bigger than even us, something we won’t be able to stop anymore…>> _ the leader’s words suddenly pierced her mind. She looked straight at him with abrupt realization. 

“Uh…” the green eyed man looked down, contemplating for a bit, but it seemed like he was more than determined to win this argument. His lust for power was tempting him too much. 

“I think...i think we should give it a vote.” he attempted to save the situation. 

_ “Mister Oswald, i’m sorry but this is an internal matter and the rest of the countries outside yours do not have any say in it. It all comes down to the monsters’ will…”  _ the leader cut him short once again. The man looked down, defeated and slightly vexed. The tension slightly let go of her body as she pronounced with a strict tone: 

“I declare this meeting ended, thank you for your cooperation.” 

As soon as she let those words out, most men started gathering their files and documents as they were exiting the room one by one. One of the last people to get out was the leader of the councilmen. He stopped in place for a second, exchanging some understanding gazes with the ambassador, after which, he nodded faintly and left the office as well. The woman looked back down, trying to read through some papers. The monster king placed one gentle paw on her shoulder with slight pity then existed the room at a slow, wide pace. 

“You will regret this...miss Frisk…” councilman O. suddenly spoke next to her, looking down at her slightly concerned, surprised face. 

“Is this supposed to be a threat, mister Alexander?” 

He only gave her another narrowed, unsatisfied gaze before departing as well, leaving the woman behind to stare into nothing. Her heart would beat faster now, she was contemplating whether this might lead to a greater problem. The lady let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed like everything was finally peaceful, both on her personal and political front, but i suppose, you cannot have too much happiness after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my darlings!
> 
> How was your Christmas? Hope you all got the Sanses i wrapped up nicely and sent to you ;3   
> Khem! Let's see what we got!
> 
> Omg, our greatest ship is just the cutest in the world! And finally they both saw their soon to be new home! OWO  
> Sigh...what do you think about Oswald's request, should monsters start fighting for the host country, did she make the right decision by denying him? 
> 
> See ya in the next one~ OwO


	55. New home...

    It was a sunny day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were...withering, as it was the end of September. In front of a rather small, two floored house, a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie was standing. Next to him - a very excited, brown haired woman couldn’t stand on her feet, she would jump up from time to time watching something with a glimmer of hope and enthusiasm within her expression. The skeleton noticed it with the corner of his eye, forcing his grin to elevate greatly. She was inspecting every little detail of the small, cozy house with great exhilaration, from the tiny, almost completely gone golden flowers on the bushes in front to the red brick chimney on the top and the metal water drain gliding neatly along the roof edge, probably carrying a few rusty, autumn leaves here and there.

“Do you...do you think we can go in now?” she asked with an unsure, soft pitch while fixing her gaze onto her lover.

He only returned it with a set of dull, loving eyes as he extended his arm towards her. She watched his bony palm, waiting patiently for hers, with somewhat arched eyebrows. The woman was recalling some faint memories of a handshake with a certain skeleton at a big, wooden bridge. Of course she was pranked with a whoopie cushion, because what else would you expect from the shortie of the underground. The reminiscence caused her lips to curl up into a vague smile as she placed a soft, dainty hand within his. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes peacefully. The skeleton could once more feel that warmth, the one and only. He got used to it somehow, considering that she would fall asleep in his arms almost every night for the past few months, but today reminded him of how precious that warmth was, moreover, how special the woman gifting him this euphoric feeling was. He was contemplating for quite a while now, making the nervousness within her tiny soul only deepen. The skeleton opened his eyes wide, almost hollowed them once he felt a hard, quick tug at his arm. That’s it, she couldn’t wait anymore, she needed to see it.

He was now watching her from behind, amused by her attempt to hurry and drag his heavy, thick boned body along. When they finally reached the steps, climbing them in a clumsy manner they both froze in front of the small, wooden door. She stared at it with anxiousness, her breathing becoming slightly irregular.

“ready..?” he asked while grabbing at the door knob with an excited aspect. She only answered with one, decided nod. The skeleton grabbed at the knob tighter and with one quick movement, the door opened, sliding slowly to the side, revealing a small entrance hall with pastel purple walls and a tiny shoe rack on the side. She gasped instantly, taking her shortie slightly aback, grabbing at his wrist all  of a sudden.

“S-sans...it is...amazing!!! KYAAAAAA!!!” she let out the girliest, most high pitched, excited screech as she let go of him and stormed right inside the hallway. His jaw parted slightly. He knew she would be excited, but not to this extent. The skeleton’s aspect shifted to cunningness soon enough.

“hold on a second, where do you think you’re going, young lady?” he suddenly exclaimed making her freeze in place and turn around with a rather fearful look.

He gave her a sly grin before snapping his fingers, making her gasp once more as he would have full control of her body now. She struggled faintly with a grunt but it was futile. He gave her an amused wink when he started gliding his hand in mid-air, her body would hover with it, a weird, bright blue glow was surrounding the edge of her body. Once she was placed over his skull, he snapped his fingers once more, releasing her off his spell, making her fall down fast, right into his arms.

“ah...there we go, much better now.” he said with a carefree wink, having one arm wrapped neatly around her torso and the other around her knees. She couldn’t help but cling onto his neck with a surprised, flustered aspect. They stood like this for a good few seconds at the doorstep.

“now we can enter, gotta respect traditions, hun!” As soon as he pronounced those words her face got dunked in red. She parted her lips faintly in abashment.

“B-but then….don’t we have to be...married?” He didn’t flinch at those utters at all, on the contrary, he hit her with the most affectionate, dull gaze while the corners of his everlasting grin took on a more cunning twist.

“well that’s easy to fix, ain’t it?” She let out a loud gasp, but before she could continue he took one, large step over the door frame.

Finally, they were in their new home, together. The place, the atmosphere, the overflowing feeling of joy within their souls forced them to freeze in place, look into each others eyes with faint fluster and lots of fondness. Once they snapped out of the moment he put her back onto her feet with a gentle movement. It didn’t take long for excitement to take over, as the woman let out another girly screech and ran towards the living room on the right, jumping over some moving boxes on the way. He only hid his hands deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie, watching her from behind with love.

“heh…” is all he let out, as he could hear her gasps and excited, giddy noises from afar.

 

* * *

 

“Honey, hurry up, they’ll be here any moment now!” a very rushed, slightly irritated voice of a young woman rang through the kitchen.

“And stop using your powers to wash the dishes, you need to restore!”  

She was walking around the first floor of their house with nervousness, expecting another set of guests. It sounded mean, but sometimes she wished they didn’t have as many friends.

She froze in place instantly as she noticed her lovely skeleton standing at the stove. He wasn’t wearing an apron, surprisingly, he was very careful and attentive with his cooking, in addition, any kind of sauce splatter would _miss_ him from that really useful trait of teleporting and managing objects at a distance.  As her gaze was inspecting the back of his blue hoodie, it shifted down towards his rear, involuntarily. She bit at her lower lip gently as a red hue was appearing on the bridge of her nose and cheeks. With all this moving into a new home, unpacking, friends and family coming over, they barely managed to have any private time, ironically, considering that lack of privacy was one of the main reason they moved out. Each day was a routine jammed with working, unpacking boxes, cleaning up in the courtyard, meeting new guests, celebrating the moving with them. At the end of the day they would finally meet up in bed, only to fall asleep instantly, especially referring to a certain lazybones. 

“hun, you better stop staring at my ass and get to making some coffee.” he suddenly let out with a completely calm, nonchalant voice. She flinched instantly, parting her lips slightly with shock, her aspect was turning more and more flustered by the second.

“H-how did you…”

“heh…” he turned around for a brief moment hitting his woman with a dull gaze and a cunning grin. “don’t worry, you’ll get it soon.”

“Hmpf!” is all she could let out, turning away in an instant with the most bright red, hot cheeks. She slapped her small palms onto them, as if that would dissipate the redness, looking into the ground with shame, while the skeleton turned back to the stove with the utmost satisfied expression.

The doorbell rang, causing them both to snap out of the moment and take on slightly surprised, anticipating looks.

“I’ll get that!” she pronounced while rushing towards the door.

 

* * *

 

 

    Her closed, slightly arched eyes were inspecting a content looking couple sitting on their bright green sofa, a couch trait that the bonehead simply could not part with. The man with the bright, shiny, golden hair had a very faint, tranquil smile, hiding his green eyes behind his bangs as always. He would nib at some sugar cookies baked by none other than the lady host of the house, a skill she managed to gather very well from her loving goat mother. He would sip from his coffee cup at times, having his long legs crossed one on top of the other, giving brief glances to his soon to be wife on the left.

The bunny monster sitting next had very perked, joyful looking ears. A little pink bow was present at the base of the left one. She had a cup of golden flower tea in her hands, hovering over a what seemed to be a very big belly. The bunny wore another lightweight, cream colored maxi dress with lots of small flowers imprinted on it, one of her favorite type of clothing. Its neckline, on the other side, was struggling to hold in two very plump, heavy looking breasts, ready for nursing at any moment. She had the most peaceful, motherly smile one could have, and a happy, healthy glow, something the brown haired woman simply could not get over. She kept staring at the bunny with a sort of admiration and white envy.

Another thing the bonehead couldn’t leave unnoticed was her hopeful stare at the two. Ah he wishes they didn't have to come. Yes, indeed, it was a mean thing to want, but how many more times does he have to be reminded of not being able to make her a mother. He sat next to her on an extra chair, considering they only had a two person sofa and an armchair. It was completely fine, his bony rear couldn’t feel much discomfort anyways. The skeleton had his hands searching some comfort within the pockets of his blue hoodie while his closed eyes and his carefree, signature grin would give him a tranquil aspect. He would crack one eye at his lady every time she would become more animated in the conversation.

“So, what’s the news?” she asked with a soft, excited smile.

**“Ah, you know, everything is going well. As i expected, it is a human child, though the scan could not tell the gender, i suppose we got a rather shy one, hehe.”** the woman giggled at those words. They shared a sort of happy, excited wavelength. The young lady kept asking her questions one after another, as if she was about to become a mother herself. The conversation was boring their partners to say the least. They both looked at each other with dull, uninterested gazes, as if exchanging secret mind messages in the manner of “bro, let’s pay grillbz a visit.”.

“M-mom told me that at this stage, you should be able to...feel the baby kicking?” she suddenly asked while averting her gaze shyly.

**“Ah yes, definitely. Sometimes i can't even sleep, it also depends on which side i lay on hehe, a feisty one, just like the father..”** with those words, the bunny monster looked to her right, making her blonde man look to the side with faint embarrassment.

“Well umm...is it too much to ask for….”

**“You’re welcome to touch, Frisk!”** the bunny suddenly interrupted her, causing the woman to watch her with slight surprise. **“Come..”** she insisted, waving a paw at her, hinting to come closer. She stood up with faint fear on her expression. The men looked at the both with more interest now. Once she reached her side, the woman leaned downwards, extending a gentle palm, placing it softly on her friend’s big tummy.

“Ah!!” she suddenly exclaimed, taking the other two aback, but the mother was only smiling at her sincerely. The lady’s expression turned to surprise and joy, she couldn’t believe what she was feeling. She covered her mouth with the other hand, trying to regain herself.

“It’s...it’s moving!!” she let out an overjoyed, soft laughter, causing her friend to follow. A few tears were forming at the base of her dark, shiny eyelashes. She suddenly turned her head towards her skeleton with enthusiasm, while still having her soft palm feeling the pregnant tummy.

“Dear, you have to come feel this!” she suddenly exclaimed.

“u-uh….” he averted his gaze with shame, his grin was drooping vaguely. “hun, i...i think you forgot i cannot feel anything...remember, no skin?”

“Come here, silly!” she insisted, faint irritation peeking through her aspect. He froze onto her for a second, he could feel his soul thumping with nervousness as he deepened his hands within his pockets.

“alright.” he answered shortly, getting up from his chair, walking up towards the ladies with a lazy pace. He now stood next to his woman, watching down at the big, intimidating, unknown belly with wide eye sockets.

“Here...put your hand on mine…” she pronounced gently.

“uhhh...ok..” he uttered with a half voice, taking out a hand from his pocket slowly. The skeleton leaned downwards, his hand hovered slightly over hers, taking on a faint, nervous tremble before he placed it gently on top. His fingers, though longer and bigger than hers, were aligned perfectly. His palm was starting to feel the warmth of her hand more and more, it definitely melted away most of his nervousness.

“Wait for it…” she said slowly, almost whispering, as if the baby would hear and cease it’s movements.

This time it was the skeleton that let out a rather loud, surprised, deep gasp. He felt it! He felt a small bump vibrating throughout his woman’s dainty hand right into his, causing the warmth to intensify greatly. His eye sockets were on the brink of hollowing as he parted his jaw in pure bafflement. The woman let out a happy giggle while fixing her joyful gaze onto her lover. A blue hue rushed towards his cheekbones when he looked back into her eyes.

That tiny, insignificant kick of life was causing his soul to thump intensely with joy and exhilaration. But now, as he inspected his lover’s face, another feeling was creeping into his soul, an urge...a deep desire to feel the same kick...only from her tummy instead. He flinched as soon as he snapped out of his fantasies, removing his hand in an instant and turning away from the three watching. They looked at him with more concern as the skeleton tilted his head forwards, piercing the carpeted floor with a halfway closed, nostalgic gaze. He then moved his palm within his field of vision, fixing onto it with more affection, recalling the tender bump he felt a minute ago.

“that’s….that’s amazing…” he let out with a dim, sort of surprised timbre. The words forced his woman to get up, removing her hand from her friend’s belly and watch the back of his skull with a soft, relieved smile. The other two looked at them with bafflement. Who would’ve thought the shortie of the underground would be so...emotional?

The wholesome moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud buzzing noise of a smartphone. The young lady jumped up slightly in surprise. She then took out her phone, looking at its vibrating screen with faint surprise.

“Sorry guys, it’s dad, i have to take it.” with those words she slid her finger on the screen and placed the device towards her small ear.

 

“Howdy, dad!”

**“Frisk!”** he exclaimed into her ear with fear.

**“Turn on the TV, now!”**

 

“Wh-what…”

She looked at the TV command laying on the coffee stand, then, pulling her phone away slightly, she grabbed onto it with a quick hand, turning the TV on the news channel. They all fixed their surprised gazes onto it.

 

“We interrupt the MTT quiz show with more extra news incoming right now from all over the world.” a cat lady was speaking in the TV with faint worry. “Many airports in different states of the world registered over a 100 denials of entry for monsters. It seems that their passports have been terminated from the headquarters, in other words, monsters are losing their host country citizenships and cannot reconnect with their loved ones over the borders anymore. Many monsters have been deported from different countries, including the middle states, northern states and eastern ones, based on lack of citizenship. Despite the fact that many of them have formed interracial couples, having children, they are forced to be split and return to New New Home.  We are now awaiting a response and explanation from the monster King and ambassador Frisk, as well as the leader of the host country, Alexander Oswald.”

“No no  no NO!!!” the woman suddenly yelled out as fear and frustration was taking over her soul. The bunny lady grasped at her man’s hand in pure fright, squeezing it tightly. He looked back at her in shock, noticing a few tears wetting her widened eyes.

The young lady threw the TV command away with anger, putting her phone back into her pocket. She then took a wide pace towards her skeleton which was now watching her with a glimmer of dread in his eyes, feeling her grab at his wrist tightly, giving him a determined, vexed look.

“To the king’s office, now!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! owo
> 
> Lots of fluffy cuteness in this one, oh god the lazybones is killing me T//////T  
> oof! that would probably be my reaction if i got a new home too XDD  
> Pft! they're already acting like a married couple XD 
> 
> Oh god oh god nuuuuu T.T wut is happening???! 
> 
> Find out in the next one! OwO


	56. Tensions

    A monster king was sitting at his desk, as always, resting his forearms on its surface, watching a very chilling man sitting right across. The leader of the council was fixing up his squarish glasses from time to time while looking at his wrist watch impatiently. None of them uttered a single word to each other, no glances were exchanged either. That is probably why the atmosphere in the king’s office was even colder than usual. 

All of a sudden, a few blue streaks of energy appeared in the middle of the room, causing them both to widen their eyes at the scene. The thin, blue strands would thicken with time, taking on a blue, flame like texture, wrapping themselves around each other, forming a strong whirlwind of fiery, compressed energy. They could now distinct two familiar figures within that vortex, but once it dimmed down, a completely frustrated looking, young woman and a short skeleton were standing in front of them, holding hands tightly. She let go of her skeleton’s hand softly and took one, decided pace towards the monster king and the council leader. 

“D-dad!!” she exclaimed, with arched eyebrows and a frightened expression. “What happened?!!” just when the goat monster was about to let out an answer, her gaze shifted to the man sitting across him. 

“Mister Corbel! What are you doing here? You cannot be here, not at this moment, you must remain neutral!” she suddenly exclaimed at the man with a worried frown. 

_ “No, miss Frisk...not this time..”  _ he looked up at her, his aspect took the woman completely aback. His eyes were glimmering with hope and worry, much different from what she was used to. They weren’t cold and strict anymore, they were the eyes of a loving father…

_ “This...what the host country is doing right now, it is affecting me as well, on a personal level…”  _ he pronounced, clutching his hands together slightly, looking down into the floor with concern. Both the monster king and the skeleton glanced at him with pure shock. Is this the same cold, harsh, frigid council leader they all knew? 

But the brown haired woman knew exactly what he meant as she placed a soft, comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back up at her with faint surprise and ache. 

“Your daughter...am i right?” 

_ “Yes, ambassador...my dear Erina, they deported him, not even i had the authority to do anything. She...she’s expecting…”  _ he pronounced with the utmost pain while his eyes were glistening faintly. The other two watching couldn’t help but gape at him while the woman hit him with the most pitiful, saddened expression. 

“Mister Colbert…” she suddenly furrowed her eyebrows with pure determination. 

“We will not let that happen...no matter the cost, monsters will be recognized as this country’s citizens!” 

**“Dear, it’s not going to be that easy…”** the goat monster let out with a faint sigh, grabbing at his forehead with a trembling paw. The woman grabbed a small chair present in the room, seating herself quickly next to the councilman, taking on a very focused and determined look, while her skeleton approached her back lazily, searching for comfort within the pockets of his hoodie. 

“Dad, what do we have?” 

**“Well, all monsters lost their passport credibility, you could say..overnight. Their information was erased from the country’s official database and all their documents are invalid now. They are forced to return to New New Home, from all the countries we have a traveling pact with, but not only… Monster residents of the host country are being deported to our city and its suburbs…”** he let out another deep, tired sigh before continuing. 

**“Frisk, this is bad, our nation is being forced to leave within its own country… People are losing their jobs, their families. Over a decade we’ve been flourishing within this new world, we were slowly becoming more and more accepted. The population of monsters increased almost twice, and most of it lives outside New New Home. The city is way too small for such a large amount of monsters to fit back in, moreover, we don’t have the funds nor the resources to support them. We are...failing...we are failing our nation, Frisk. Soon our city will be plunged into chaos, hungry, sad, lonely, broken monsters will be all that’s left.”** as he spoke the words, his voice would become more and more shaken, his paw would tremble over his gaze in an attempt to hide the few tears of frustration gathering up at the base of his eyes. 

It baffled the woman immensely, baffled and pained. For the very first time, she saw her father, the king, completely and utterly helpless. She couldn’t stand it, the monster king was the pillar, the father figure she’s been looking up to most of her life, both as a daughter and an ambassador. She clutched her small hands into tiny fists, looking down, forcing her bangs to cover her closed eyes with a menacing shadow. 

“I’ll make him pay for it…” she pronounced slowly, with a deeper voice than usual. 

The three men looked at her with wide eyes. 

**“F-frisk?”** her father uttered with slight fear. 

_ “Ambassador...what do you have in mind?”  _

She suddenly pierced the councilman with the most determined, almost angered look. 

“Gather up the council for an extraordinary meeting. And make sure they all know about Oswald’s actions. Make it look like he is trying to weaponize monsters for himself and his country only, but be sure to be discreet…” 

_ “M-miss Frisk…”  _ the man uttered in pure shock before regaining himself quickly and fixing up the glasses on his nose with his index finger.  _ “You are playing a very risky game here. You know what can happen if we don’t succeed, if we don’t get the majority…”  _

“I know…” she cut him right off. “But this is the only chance we’ve got…” 

At the sound of those words, the man got up with a somewhat strict, resolved aspect. He bowed deeply to the three watching and saw himself out in an instant. 

 

* * *

 

    The sun was shining through the small window of their bedroom once again. The dim sun rays would stop at the surface of a working desk which was supporting lots of papers, books and a small laptop. It was also being reflected faintly by a white, tousled blanket, covering a dainty body of a young woman with one half, while the other was being scrunched to the side by a very lazy, snoring skeleton. She was laying in a sort of fetus position, turning away from her lover, supporting her head with one palm. Her skeleton on the other hand, had his limbs all spread out on the surface of the mattress. His teeth were parted slightly, making his face gain a very childish, peaceful look as he would let out faint snores. 

Yet, as soon as the sunlight hit his eyes, he let out an annoyed grunt. His body twitched slightly as  he was about to turn to the other side, lazily, but for once, he decided it was time to wake. He blinked a few times with the utmost weary aspect, before he opened his eyes completely, somewhat. The skeleton got up in his bed, giving the side of his skull a light scratch, looking to his right. 

Surprisingly, his woman was not awake yet, it was quite a mysterious thing, considering that not once has he woken ahead of her. His grin took on a rather sly twist and a faint hue of blue rushed to his cheekbones. He raised one hand in mid air, aiming it towards a very plump, squishy breast, but as soon as his hand was about to touch it…

“I’m not sleeping…” she suddenly let out dully, making him flinch instantly, almost gasp as he retracted his hand in a matter of seconds. 

He turned away faintly with the most bright blue face he’s had in quite a while. But once he regained himself he slowly started analyzing her words.  <<not sleeping…>> he thought to himself. 

“frisk…?”  he called her name with a soft, deep voice, turning his face back towards his lover only to be hit by a very tired, sad face, with a pair of closed eyes, underlined with dark, puffy circles. 

“you...you didn’t sleep at all!”  he almost exclaimed, sitting himself closer to her, grasping her soft, little hand, trying to feel the presence of her warmth, as if she risked to become sick any second now. Her lips trembled slightly, he could now notice her eyebrows slowly arch in sadness. The view brought great pain and desperation to his soul, he could never stand to see her this way, her tears were even more unbearable. 

“How could i, Sans… Look what’s happening around us… Our friends, our family is struggling! And i am useless...” 

“aw hun..”  he let out in response with half a whisper. He suddenly moved in on her, grasping her underarms tightly. 

“D-dear?” She hit her with a surprised aspect, but as soon as he pulled her small body right up with two, very strong arms she gasped in shock. He then sat her gently onto his lap, where she belongs, at least by a certain lazybones’ standards. She clung onto his neck with slightly parted lips, looking up at him with a faint blush while their groins would connect gently, causing her little legs to wrap around his lower abdomen. 

“much better, don’t you think?”  he hit her with a playful wink. The woman let go of his neck slowly, placing her hands together into her lap, looking down at them with sadness. He only let out a heavy, weary sigh at the view, before wrapping her little head with two, bony arms, pressing it to his chest tightly. 

The rhythmic beatings of his soul, as well as his fear quenching warmth were slowly relaxing her body. She listened in, carefully, her lips curling up into a tranquil smile. 

“i know you can do it...no matter what comes your way, you always manage. nobody else can do it better than you, that is why i am not scared of what’s to come…”  he said softly, with great care and tenderness emitting from his deep voice, pressing her head faintly into his rib cage. 

A great task was laying on her small shoulders, one that he thought was too much for a small, dainty woman like her to bear alone. He always hated the fact that she had to be the monster ambassador, that this great burden was laid upon her since she was a mere child. Nobody deserved that. But if it wasn’t Frisk, then who? Such a determined, kind, merciful soul, with great wit and plenty of affection. Nobody would do a better job than his lady, and he knew that all to well. What he also knew was that one day, this stressful job would cost him the half of his soul, yet he preferred not to think of it, it was too much work after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~
> 
> Sorry for a rather short one, i promise the next one will be quite fun owo  
> Oof...some bad stuff is happening...T.T  
> Ah...the inter-racial problems are definitely taking a toll on her...poor Frisk :C 
> 
> I'll see you in the next one, darlings <3
> 
> P.S.: if anyone has some extra, unanswered questions or some confusion about the universe or the characters or the plot, hit me up on tumblr   
> https://nanaovo.tumblr.com/


	57. A sinister discovery

    There he stood, looking down into an overgrown pit at the base of a very tall, intimidating mountain. It was a cloudy day of October, the forest was slowly losing it’s green charm, more and more yellow, rusted leaves would fall down, being ripped off by the cold wind. He tried to search for some comfort deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie. It’s hood snores would flap in the chilling breeze as he was looking closer in. 

The skeleton never thought he would be back here, it’s been almost twelve years, in fact, he never wanted to return, truly, he tucked away the existence of this cursed place into the very depths of his brain, in hope that he will never remember it, ever again. Yet now he had to muster all his courage and dive inside it once again. The humans were not the only ones interested in his powers and where they came from, or why the underground was the way it was. You could say they were helping each other in this matter, though knowing the nature of humans and their lust for power, god knows what they will use it for, if they find it’s source that is. But thinking about it was way too much work, ‘sides, they pay quite well.

“Does it...feel weird to be back?” a soft woman’s voice made him snap out of his thoughts and look to his right with a set of dull eyes. 

He was now looking at a small woman, about the same height as him, inspecting him with a soft smile and big, dark brown eyes. He could notice a few freckles peeking through a faint layer of makeup. He could never understand why human ladies use these sort of things, probably because he has no skin. But then again, his little Frisk never really wore makeup. The woman averted her gaze, a faint blush taking over her cheeks as she couldn’t bear to have his vision fixed on her for so long. She tucked some short, dull-blonde locks behind her ear and looked down, hugging what seemed to be a sketchbook, tighter to her chest. 

The corners of his grin elevated slightly. His hun does that all the time, he recalled, mostly when she feels a tiny bit uncomfortable or shy. The thought made him avert his gaze and look back into the pit. A faint feeling of affection was taking over his soul. 

“emily, right?”  he suddenly asked with a deep, calm tone. The woman flinched at the sound of her name and looked back at him with faint surprise. 

“U-uh, yes!” 

“i’m looking forward to working together…” 

She widened her gaze in pure shock as her little heart started beating faster at the sound of those words. Not only did he remember her name, despite meeting her only once, he said such kind words on top. She froze in place for a moment, parting her plump lips vaguely before bowing deeply towards the skeleton. 

“M-me too, mister Sans!” she exclaimed in pure fluster. 

“heh...sans is fine…”  He pronounced dully as he shifted his gaze back onto her briefly. 

  
  


    The ruins. Purple, dark walls with missing bricks, plenty of old, broken up spikes and switches, reminiscence of what used to be puzzles once. The skeleton stopped in place, facing one of the dark, cold walls. He slid a few fingers in between the bricks with a reflective aspect. Come to think of it, he’s never been in the ruins. The door was always closed, and even though he could easily teleport behind it, he never wished to. The door would let only humans through, humans that brought destruction, but not as much as a certain, grumpy, golden flower did. 

“Is..something wrong?” a soft voice interrupted his line of thought once again. The skeleton turned his head to the left, taking a look at the same, dull blonde woman, with a weary gaze. He then shifted his sight towards the other three men in the back. A rather thick, short man with a long beard and glasses was bickering with a tall, fancy looking one, while a very skinny, curly haired, ginger man was touching the wall, inspecting it thoroughly with an awed aspect, writing down in a small notebook from time to time. 

“i’ve never been in this part of the underground, but if i remember tori’s words correctly, her home should come up soon.”  he answered with a deadpan grin as he turned away, starting to walk further into the ruins with a lazy pace. The small lady looked at the back of his blue hoodie for a moment with slightly widened eyes before snapping back into reality and reaching his side with a quick, small pace, leaving her colleagues behind. 

“Umm, Sans, i wanted to say, i heard the news about the monsters, i’m really sorry…” she pronounced with a dim, regretful tone. He kept walking lazily, holding his hands deep within the pockets of his hoodie. Her words didn’t mean much to him, especially because they were coming from a human that knew nothing of monsters, or so he thought. 

“yeah welp, frisk is having a bad time, that’s for sure…”  he answered dully. 

“Ah yes, it must be so difficult to be the ambassador in such times.” she continued while quickening her springy pace, trying to keep up with the lazybones. 

“I-i wanted to say that…” 

“we’re here…”  he suddenly cut her short as they finally reached the front of a very small, brick house, with tiny windows and a narrow entrance. The woman looked up at it with faintly parted lips, fixing up some of her hair behind her ears. 

“So, this used to be the queen’s home?” 

“yeah...the exit from the ruins is through this house, come…”  with those quick words he started climbing the few stairs leading to the entrance. The little, blonde woman followed quickly, not even bothering to call upon her lazy coworkers. 

They both stood in the entrance hall, looking at some stairs going downwards and the wooden floor covering the entire bottom of the house. He took a quick glance to his left, noticing the small living room, somewhat resembling the Dreemurr’s house from the surface, only there was no armchair anymore, only a few old, wooden chairs, halfway broken, scattered on the floor and a long forgotten fireplace. The view forced him to look down with a rather saddened gaze. The corners of his grin drooped faintly. 

The woman standing next noticed the faint change within his mood. With a rather worried gaze she extended one, small hand. But as soon as she was about to comfort him with a touch on his shoulder he walked away. 

“the exit is this way.” 

“Y-yes…” she answered with a slight tremble in her voice, following the skeleton once again. 

 

    And so they exited the ruins. The skeleton stopped in place for a moment, watching the dark, chilling forest and the frozen snow path. This is where she came through...the very first time. He was right behind, following her, for a moment he thought she could see him as he stepped onto a dried up, crusty branch, causing it to break in an instant. 

As he was about  to move forwards he heard a faint shiver and a small set of teeth clenching. He looked to his right only to find the small, blonde woman trembling, freezing to the bone. Ah, humans, he almost completely forgot how fragile they were, especially to extreme temperatures, perks of having skin i suppose. He  _ froze  _ onto her for a brief moment, contemplating. 

“W-why did we s-stop?” she stuttered faintly from her teeth clenching in the cold. She gasped once the skeleton removed his blue hoodie, extending it towards her with a dull gaze. 

“N-no, i can’t take this, it is yours!” she exclaimed with surprise while shaking her hands at him in a negating manner. He insisted, dangling his hoodie closer to her face. 

“take it, there’s a long way till the waterfalls, you’re gonna freeze to death.” 

She watched him with widened, brown eyes for a second, before grabbing at his blue hoodie, burying her upper body into it. A faint tint of red took over her cheeks as she watched him depart slowly, wearing only a loose, white t-shirt and some black shorts. Yet, to her great surprise, the clothing item was not giving off any leftover heat whatsoever. Well, lady, what did you expect from a creature with no skin, or maybe, that wasn’t the real problem here…?

She walked after him with a quickened pace, looking into the snow, indulging into the soft, crackling sound it would make as she stepped into it, making her recall faint, happy childhood memories. To her great shock, she nearly bumped her nose into his bony back as the skeleton stopped all of a sudden at the view of a big, tall wooden bridge. 

“this...this is where we first met…”  he suddenly spoke with a rather soft, deep voice while inspecting the damaged by time, wooden gate, crafted by none other than his cool bro. 

“O-oh...you mean, ambassador Frisk?” the woman asked.

“yeah...she was this small.”  he continued, putting a hand a bit upper than his hip bone, trying to showcase the height of a little Frisk. The woman smiled softly at the scene. 

“she’s grown so big, welp, not taller than me at least heh… but she’s done a lot, especially for our people.”  he suddenly spoke out with the utmost sincerity while looking into nothing with halfway closed eyes, filled to the brim with a glimmer of affection and love, as if his lady was standing right there, in front of him. 

“That is….that is beautiful…” she added, completely baffled by his actions. How come that he spoke so freely to a person that he barely knows? Sans the skeleton always seemed like a monster that hated humans, the lady thought, well considering the events 11 years ago and the more recent ones at a certain, devastating concert. He’s either a rather open minded, kind skeleton or...his love for his woman is so intense that it overrides his mind, making him completely forget his surroundings as he opens up his true self, unwillingly. If so, it hurt her. She couldn’t understand why, but it did, at least faintly. 

“uh…”  is all he could let out, suddenly realizing that he might have said too much. A faint, blue hue was rushing to his cheekbones as he scratched at the back of his skull in vague embarrassment. 

“anyways, let’s go…” 

 

    They passed many broken, old puzzles, damaged, forgotten sentry posts, a plate of frozen spaghetti, still stuck to a small, wooden table and an unplugged microwave standing next. I guess the mouse couldn’t find a way to heat up the dish after all, or maybe it left this dreaded place, just like all of its residents. After inspecting a  few elongated, deformed dog statues made of frozen snow, causing a certain, blonde lady to gasp in an innocent awe, and crossing a very long, still sustainable bridge, they arrived at their next stop. 

_ “Welcome to Snowdin”  _ an old, halfway ripped sign was reading. The skeleton paused for a moment and with him, the little lady stopped in place as well. After inspecting the old shop and inn at the very edge of the town, with broken windows and rotting wood planks covering their walls, he let out a weary sigh. The skeleton knew what a memory roller-coaster awaits him in this place. With a rather determined look taking over his face he started walking fast, taking the woman slightly aback. She quickened her pace behind him, almost running in a clumsy, amusing manner. He looked down into the snow covered earth, trying his best to avoid the old Grillby’s bar, the tall Christmas tree, a few broken decorations still hanging onto it, surprisingly. He attempted not to look at the broken sign of the beloved librarby, missing a few letters, not that it needed more grammatical errors than that. He was quite good at brushing off all those memories that were so desperate to crawl back into his brain, but there was one thing, just one, that he simply could not pass no matter how hard he tried to stay ignorant. 

Their old house, he stopped at it in an instant, raising his gaze slowly and with faint fear towards it. It looked devastating, and his soul couldn’t help but tremble at the view. The wood planks have darkened greatly, as if they were burned by the frost over the decade. The small windows were cracked and the rooftop was slowly decaying. 

“Is this…?”

“our house…”  he suddenly interrupted her with a saddened voice.  “we spent most of our childhood and life here...well, at least the parts that we remember…” 

“S-sans…” she uttered with the utmost sorrowful tone. The woman finally mustered up the courage to comfort him and with big, sad, brown eyes she placed a soft, warm palm onto his shoulder. The pressure of her touch was so insignificant that he wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t watching all her moves. He tilted his skull faintly, looking at her small hand. The kind action would make anyone’s misery melt away in an instant, but...he couldn’t feel a thing. For a brief second, he was anticipating a warmth to come through, he was anticipating his soul to tremble with joy, probably because he spent too much time in the loving arms of his lady, but...nothing came. He could feel absolutely nothing. His signature, deadpan grin and dull, lifeless gaze returned to his aspect. He moved away swiftly and started walking towards the next area, leaving the woman behind, her tiny heart would beat out of her chest with fluster and pain. 

 

    The waterfalls was the only area that remained mostly unchanged. Probably because there weren’t many monsters living in the place to begin with. They passed many dark walls with star like crystals, while a small, blonde woman would whisper into the many echo flowers on the way. An old, burned down house in the shape of a fish that once belonged to his feisty, fish monster friend made his grin perk up vaguely. The woman would gasp in awe at two very identical, but very different houses placed right next to each other, having a weird, ghost like shape, one was white, the other was red. 

Everything seemed completely normal and fine, but just as they were about to exit the area, the skeleton suddenly stopped in place, widening his gaze in surprise. 

“hold on a second...i...i don’t remember this corridor…”  he let out with faint fear. 

“Wh-what?” 

He suddenly fastened his pace, making it wider and more fear inspiring, only to reach the very end of the dark corridor and tilt his head in pure confusion and bafflement at a grey, sinister looking door. 

“what is that....?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter! owo
> 
> A rather....strange one =v=  
> Also, what do you think of Emily? ;3  
> I think she's super cute .... >w>  
> How about a trip down the memory lane? T.T 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see you in the next one ;3
> 
> P.S.: going back to Moldova tomorrow morning, will probably be busy with planes and airports all day, so expect a delay on the next chapter <3 tooddles my dears!


	58. Conflict

    The tall, usual conference room was rather empty, to one’s greatest surprise. Only one, very nervous looking, young woman sat at its end, accompanied by a monster king that didn’t look less anxious. She would fidget at her pen, twirling it swiftly between her small fingers, looking into nothing with an extremely focused aspect while her dark brown bangs would hinder her vision vaguely. She was replaying previous meetings within her mind, sharp words of men that decide the fate of her nation as they please. She flinched instantly as she heard the door open. The lady looked down into the surface of the lacquered, wooden table, trying to compose herself as lots of men in expensive suits, wearing dull, tired expressions, flooded into the room, taking their designated seats. After a few uncomfortable, dry coughs and some rear adjustments on the leather chairs, she looked up at the men, piercing the leader of the council sitting on the other side with a hopeful stare. 

“Thank you for coming so soon, i’m sorry for discomforting you with an extraordinary meeting.” she spoke with a strict, but apologetic tone. 

“Miss Frisk, you had all the reasons to convoke this meeting, we all know about the dire situation your nation is in right now.” the Nordic leader let out, hitting the woman with a rather pitiful set of glistening, blue eyes. The host country councilman and leader couldn’t help but avert his gaze at the scene, while the monster ambassador returned the kind words with a soft smile.  

“Well then…” she continued, breathing in heavily. “If everyone knows the situation already, i’ll go straight at it.” she pierced councilman Oswald with a rather plain aspect, trying to retain the anger and frustration towards the man as best as she could. 

“Councilman A., i have a few questions…” 

“Before you continue, ambassador…” the man suddenly cut her off, putting one arm on top of the other across his chest in a defensive manner. 

“Didn’t we already agree that this is a strictly internal matter and if you wish to discuss it, then you should arrange a meeting only between us three?” his lips curled into a rather cunning smile as he pronounced those words. 

She looked down vaguely, clenching one, tiny fist underneath the table, unsure if she could proceed. The lady looked towards her father, seeking some kind of approval within his aspect. Once the monster king gave her a faint, decided nod, she took a dry gulp and faced the host country leader with the utmost determined expression. 

“I am afraid this is not an internal matter anymore…” 

“Wh-what?!” he suddenly exclaimed with a faint vex. Some of the men gasped briefly while others looked straight at the woman with great worry. 

“You are deporting all monsters back to New New Home. You are forcing them to leave their homes, families, jobs and for what? To make us submit? To make us fight your wars?” 

“H-how dare..”

“I am not done speaking, councilman.” she cut him right off with a strict, higher tone, taking the man slightly aback. 

“Gentlemen..” she suddenly turned to the rest of the men present. “I believe you understand what this means… The host country has a few civil wars and conflicts they endorse and support within some of your own territories. What will happen if suddenly, an army of monsters with magical powers come in and tilt the power scale. Mind you, we “belong” to the host country, as mister Oswald here underlined so kindly, therefore, we cannot fight for anyone but this country, making it take on a much higher step in military force. Are you all completely ok with that?” 

After hearing those rather unsettling, chilling words, most of the men started mumbling in between each other, some with faint fear, others with vex imprinted on their faces. The host country leader furrowed his eyebrows with anger and frustration, clenching two, annoyed fists onto the table. He knew all too well what kind of strings the little woman was trying to pull and he did not like where this was going. 

“Stop it…” he suddenly spoke out, causing all men to fix their surprised gazes onto him. 

“You are trying to put us in a bad lighting in front of other countries, it is unacceptable!” he raised his voice while piercing the woman with the most vexed aspect. 

“No, mister Alexander, you are the one putting your own country in a bad lighting!” she almost exclaimed back, making him part his lips faintly in shock. 

“You are the one trying to weaponize monsters, trying to tilt the scales of this world!” 

“You stupid girl!!” he yelled out, getting up in an instant with the most infuriated expression, making almost everyone gasp. “You tilted this scale 12 years ago, when you appeared on the surface!!” he continued, his gaze was shaking slightly onto her from great anger. She watched the man with pure bafflement and faint fear. 

“The monsters are no longer citizens of this country, you are lucky you’re not going back to the underground..” he added while looking down with frustration. 

The young woman just couldn’t stand still at the sound of those appalling words. She got up in a matter of seconds with an angered stance. 

“You do not own us!” she exclaimed back. 

“No...but maybe we should…” 

_ “Councilman O, you are stepping way over boundaries! All your words here have consequences on a global scale, we will not forget your actions and words. If anyone decides to aid the monsters in this conflict, will you take full responsibility then?”  _ the leader of the council suddenly spoke out with the most determined look. 

His words made the other man flinch faintly with fear, trying to play some out-coming scenes within his brain. He took on a rather committed expression soon enough, clenching his fists once more. 

“My decision is final… Good luck with the refugees...ambassador…” he spoke with a rather dim tone. The man arranged the sides of his black blazer before giving everyone a deep bow and heading towards the exit. Once he closed in on the woman she gave him the most desperate, worried gaze.

“Councilman…” she suddenly spoke, making him stop in place for a second and look into the wooden door. “It is not wise to leave the meeting before it is over, furthermore...leaving it with such aggressive statements… How are we supposed to interpret your sayings now?” 

The man turned to her slowly, giving her a pulled smile, but his forest-green eyes pierced her with a menacing glimmer. 

“You can interpret it however you want. Yet your fearful expression is quite fitting, ambassador.” 

The words made the young woman’s lips part with shock, her little heart started pounding aggressively with terror. He only smirked at her, putting his hands within the pockets of his black pants carelessly before seeing himself out in a rather triumphant manner. 

The woman couldn’t help but look down with defeat, her body trembled slightly before she sat herself back onto her seat. All men present looked at her with slight pity and worry, especially the monster king. 

“Ambassador Frisk…” the Nordic councilman made her fix her saddened gaze onto him. He let out a heavy sigh before continuing with a soft, deep voice. 

“As the leader of the Nordic countries, i would like to aid you in this manner…” 

“Hold on a moment, is it ok to speak this way, considering mister Oswald’s leave?” one of the councilmen interrupted him briefly with a worried aspect. 

_ “I believe it is his responsibility to attend the meeting until the end and hear out everyone’s opinions. Mister Alexander has made his choice.”  _ the council leader reassured him with a strict tone giving the Nordic man permission to continue. 

“As i was saying, the governments of the States of the North have reached a consensus. We decided to label monsters as refugees and aid them as much as possible. Each monster present within our countries already, will not be deported, rather, they will be able to stay as a refugee and continue their activity within the country.” he said, causing the woman’s expression to light up with joy and appreciation. “Moreover, any monster from outside our countries is welcome to receive shelter and resources, i believe it will ease the burden on your small city.”

“M-mister Dalgaard…” she uttered with a trembling voice as a few tears started forming at the base of her eyelashes. “Thank you so much! We will make sure not to remain in your debt!” she almost exclaimed with a sincere smile, making the blonde man’s gaze soften with a fatherly joy. 

_ “Your aiding is much admired, mister D. It is quite honorable of you to help the monsters in such a dire situation…”  _ the leader spoke distinctively, making the rest of the men shift on their seats with faint embarrassment. 

_ “Considering…”  _ his gaze suddenly narrowed, his fox-like eyes pierced the young woman with a faint sparkle of sadness.  _ “After today’s events and words spoken in this very room, i am afraid we can expect anything from the host country, especially further aggressive actions against the monster nation.”  _

The monster king grabbed onto his daughter’s small hand tightly with fear. She looked straight at him with a pitiful, painful aspect. 

“Leader C., are you insinuating that a war might erupt between the two?” the councilman of the middle states spoke with faint fear making the rest of the men gasp silently. 

_ “I am only stating the obvious…”  _ he answered with a dimmer, upset tone. 

All the meeting attendants present in the room looked down into the table. Some with fearful thoughts, wanting to leave this place as fast as possible, some with faint anger at the fact that the country might surpass their military power, contemplating a few options for the future. 

_ “With that said…”  _ he turned once more towards the woman in question.  _ “Ambassador, i advise you to instate a Martial Law within your city and the suburbs, i think it would be the wisest in this case.”  _

At the sound of those utters, the woman could feel her dad’s grip onto her hand only strengthen. She responded with a silent, determined nod. 

 

* * *

 

    A rather small, thin woman, wearing a black, strict looking suit and a very disappointed, weary expression got out of the conference room letting out a tired, heavy sigh. She moved some of her dark brown bangs to the side, revealing a saddened pair of closed eyes and two furrowed eyebrows. She clutched tighter onto her briefcase, but just when she was about to turn around and head home, a distanced call of a very familiar voice froze her in place. She squinched her eyes faintly, noticing a very recognizable, short, bony figure running towards her. 

“frisk!”  he exclaimed once more as he was getting closer. 

The lady couldn’t help but smile faintly at the sight of her lover. No matter how pained she was, his wide grin and dull, affectionate gaze always managed to melt her sorrows away. Yet, the corners of her mouth sagged vaguely once she noticed a dull-blonde woman, running behind him with just as much excitement. 

Once they both reached her, panting faintly, her soul trembled even more in slight fear and confusion as she noticed a very strange sight. First off, where was his blue hoodie? He never leaves the house without it...but most importantly, why is it on a...rather cute woman she’s never seen before? She slid her gaze on her from head to toe, noticing a rather sensual figure hiding behind a white lab coat, a pair of juicy breasts that were definitely bigger than hers, a rather slim waist and thick thighs. She had a cute button nose and big, glistening brown eyes. The blonde woman was gently clutching at each side of a blue hoodie the ambassador loved so much, the view forced one of her eyebrows to twitch slightly with envy. 

“hun?”  his deep voice made her flinch instantly, she quickly shifted her gaze onto his dull eyes. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“how was the meeting…?”  he asked, his aspect taking on a rather pitiful, worrying look. 

“Uh...not very good, but...why are you here, weren’t you supposed to explore the underground?” she quickly deflected the topic, unsure if she would have enough strength to answer him at the moment. 

“we did, and that’s why we’re here now.” 

“W-we…” the young lady turned back to the blonde woman, arching her eyebrows in faint confusion at her. “And you are…?” 

“O-oh!!” she nearly jumped up at the abruptness of the situation, realizing she’s completely forgot her manners. A faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks as she bowed respectfully. 

“My name is Emily Thorns, i am on mister Corbel’s team of scientists and Sans’ coworker, i am honored to finally meet you, ambassador Frisk!” 

The brown haired lady gave her a soft smile and a gentle nod. 

“Likewise..” she answered quickly, but her smile loosened as she noticed the blue hoodie cradling her shoulders once again. 

“But ummm...why are you wearing my boyfriend’s hoodie?” she asked, raising one eyebrow in faint suspicion. 

“what do you mean, it’s right…”  the skeleton attempted to put his hands within the pockets of his hoodie, but swallowed his words as soon as they phased through thin air. 

“oh…”  he let out with faint embarrassment, realizing that he is so used to wearing that piece of clothing, that his body’s reflexes were shaped around it completely. 

“Ah!” the woman gasped with vague shame. She quickly took off the hoodie, giving it to the skeleton in a flustered manner. 

He took it carefully from her small hand, the lady watching shivered slightly at the sight of their hands touching briefly, her small lips frowned even more. Finally, she could see her skeleton in his natural habitat of blue hoodie world. She crossed her arms one on top of the other, still holding onto the briefcase from underneath her elbow, hitting them both with a rather suspicious look. 

“uh, i lended it to her since we were in snowdin, you know how cold it can be there, heh.”  he clarified while burying his hands deep within the pockets of his beloved hoodie, hitting his lady with a carefree grin and some dull eyes. 

She only moved some of her brown bangs from her vision with some swift, small fingers in return, yet the thoughts of jealousy could not leave her mind. Her skeleton is usually more cautious and distant with new humans, unless...unless he knows her for longer... Even so, would he just lend his precious hoodie in this manner, or is she that special to him? 

“Anyways…” she decided to break the awkward silence. “Why were you running here, it seemed like something important happened.” 

“yeah...hun, we found something very...weird in waterfalls…”  he looked at his lady with faint worry, unsure if he should tell her about it, unsure if it was truly something worthy of worrying her little head with. 

“Weird, what do you mean..?” her aspect slowly shifted to more interest now. 

“well uh...we were about to leave waterfalls when suddenly, the corridor became...longer than i remember…”  he decided to tell the truth nonetheless. 

“Longer? How’s that?” 

“that’s not the only issue here…”  he let out a deep, heavy sigh before looking into the floor with faint anxiousness.  “in that corridor..there’s a weird...grey door, i’ve never seen before…” 

“G-grey...door…” she stopped in place for a second, grabbing at her chin in a reflective manner. “AH!” she suddenly gasped loudly, taking the two completely aback. 

“I’ve seen it before!!” 

“wh-what?!” 

“Take me to it, now!” she almost demanded while grasping at her boyfriend’s arm with the utmost discovery and faint fear peeking through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i am finally home, super exhausted!! 
> 
> But what do we have here? ;3   
> Some more tensions between the host country and the monsters, more countries are also butting in. This might become bigger than expected.  
> :C  
> Øøf Frisky is jealous! i like it XD   
>  The dreaded door.....OwO uuuuuu spooky!!!! 
> 
> Look out for the next chapters ;3


	59. A door to the unknown

    There it was, the underground, once again. At times, she would even miss it, especially the Waterfalls. With dark, purple walls, plastered with gemstones and crystals resembling the night’s sky, she always found the place extremely mysterious and appealing, especially as a child. She would run around with cute, small feet, whispering into echo flowers, paying visits to the temmie village from time to time, talking to a not so mad anymore, dummy and inspecting the crystallized cheese stuck to a small, wooden table, in the hope that one day, the mouse will find a way to extract it. The thought filled her soul with determination every single time. She would spend hours a day, trying to find more and more secrets the place would constantly hide. Sometimes, a certain lazybones had to come after her, as instructed by a worried, faintly irritated goat mother. He always managed to find her, she could never understand how until the day she realized their souls were connected. 

She was standing in the very corridor of that area now, 12 years later. She wasn’t that little, scrawny girl anymore, she grew into a fine, young woman with the power and determination stronger than ever within her soul. The lady was looking at the dark walls embedded with crystals with an intense, nostalgic aspect while she would brush her fingertips onto them. 

“this way…”  the deep voice of her loved skeleton made her depart from the land of memories and take on a more focused look. 

“Ugh…” the blonde lady that traveled with let out the most tired, almost disgusted grunt as she grabbed at her tummy. She looked at the brown haired woman with ache. 

“H-how do you do it without feeling sick..?” 

The lady let out a faint giggle in response. 

“Ah, you get used to it with time!” she answered while straightening her back and giving the woman a soft, pitying smile. Once the scientist regained herself they started following the blue hooded skeleton with rather concerned aspects. 

“here…”  he spoke all of a sudden, stopping in front of a strange, grey door. 

He let out a heavy sigh, relieved of its presence, as if scared that it could magically...disappear while they were away. The two ladies approached him somewhat cautiously, looking at the door in question with wide eyes. The brown haired woman stepped closer. She then placed a slightly trembling palm onto the surface of the door. Her face turned rather puzzled as she furrowed her eyebrows and with a heavy sigh, she turned back to the skeleton, noticing a faint hope within his lazy eyes. 

“In my many runs through the Waterfalls, i spotted this place only once. If...if i recall correctly…” she suddenly stopped, piercing it once more with a slightly scared gaze. 

She grabbed onto the door knob, twisting it slowly. The other two watched with wide eyes, interest intensifying within their souls. Once she opened the door, letting it slowly slide to the side they moved in with the most anticipating expressions, only for it to reveal….nothing….absolutely nothing. The woman sighed with exasperation while the skeleton’s eyes dulled down with major disappointment. 

“As i expected...he’s not here anymore…” the lady continued with a rather saddened tone as she entered the grey, short corridor, leading towards a completely grayed out, small, utterly empty room. The skeleton followed closely, while the blonde woman decided to stay out, watch the two from a distance, a feeling of dread and uneasiness was taking over her heart. 

“he? was someone here before?”  he asked, tilting his skull in puzzlement. 

“Yes…” she continued, approaching one of the walls, inspecting its lackluster with a frustrated frown. She then turned towards the skeleton, taking one pace closer to the middle of the room. 

“When i entered, there was a strange….man...figure, creature, thing? I don’t know what it was, but it was standing right here.” she pointed at the middle. Her words were starting to wake some fright and worry within his soul as his hands clenched into faint fists within his pockets. 

“He looked rather...disturbing…” a faint chill went through her body, making her shiver slightly and grab at her elbows. “His face looked very weird, it had a very white head and it seemed like some eyes and a mouth were present as well, but they were sort of droopy…” 

“droopy?”  the skeleton started feeling even more confused. 

“Y-yeah...besides that, it looked like he had two big cracks on his face, one above the right eye and the other underneath the left one. He was wearing a sort of black coat, but his body was so distorted...as if it melted into the floor...oh god…” her voice trembled with the last utters, she covered her mouth with a small palm in fright and terror, unable to continue. 

The skeleton removed one hand from his pocket with fear, extending it towards her, about to comfort her. The view stirred his soul even more, he couldn’t bear to see his woman chilled to the bone this way, it made him want to destroy every possible source of fright in an instant, only that...it didn't exist, at least not anymore… 

“Uh...whatever it was...it seemed like it’s suffered immensely, it looked like it was in an excruciating pain…” she managed to continue after a minute of recollection. 

“I was very scared at that time, but i still decided to close in. I tried to talk to it, but...it didn’t budge, it didn’t even look at me, it almost felt like it was just a still image, a sort of hologram. Once i touched it, i felt a sort of weird vibration within my soul, but in a matter of seconds it disappeared, it faded into nothing as if it never even existed…” 

The skeleton looked at her completely baffled now. 

“it...disappeared…”  is all he could utter while looking down into the supposed spot.

“Y-yeah…” 

“why did you never tell me about this?”  he suddenly asked with a more strict, deep voice. 

“I uh…” she averted her gaze with faint shame while rubbing at the back of her forearms. “To be honest i couldn’t really believe it to be real...i thought it was a sort of dream because as soon as i exited the room and the corridor itself...it disappeared as well. No matter how many times i tried to find it, it was never here, never again...until this day.” 

He looked back down with the most saddened gaze, he then flopped down onto the ground, sitting himself in a meditating position right into the dreaded middle of the room, grabbing at his skull faintly. Desperation and frustration were clearly depicted on his aspect. 

“another nothing...another...dead end…”  he muttered with pain, causing the woman to look down at him with worry. 

She squatted next to her skeleton, placing a gentle, warming palm on top of his skull while giving him the most pitying gaze. He shivered slightly from the feel of her warmth, it sort of reminded him that he is not alone in this world, causing his soul to mellow out slowly. The woman went down onto her knees, closing in on her skeleton, wrapping two small, gentle arms around his skull, pressing it gently to her chest. He couldn’t help but close his eyes in a tranquil manner as he could hear her small heart beat in a steady rhythm. 

“I’m sorry, dear..i’m really sorry…” is all she could utter, looking down at his white skull with shiny eyelashes and trembling lips. The blonde scientist only watched from afar, a certain ache was taking over her heart as well. 

 

* * *

 

    The entrance hall had pastel purple walls and a small shoe rack, placed right next to the door, filled with a few, fluffy looking home slippers and some pairs of female shoes for different occasions. The small home felt completely empty and still before a sound of a key trying to open the front door broke the silence. The door opening revealed a very tired, disappointed looking couple. They entered the house lazily, looking into nothing. The first thing the woman did is throw her briefcase onto the floor, carelessly. Her beloved skeleton only took off his slippers, not even bothering to put them on the shoe rack. His girlfriend followed by taking off her slightly heeled, black lacquered shoes, throwing them right off her feet one after another. The next thing on her list was unraveling her ponytail, letting her long, dark brown, silky locks flow down on her back. Her skeleton couldn’t help but shift his gaze at the movement. He always admired the beauty and richness of her hair, as well as it being his prime source of inspiration for horrible bird puns. 

Soon enough, dullness and sadness returned to both of their faces as they stood at the entrance for a while. With a weary sigh, let out in unison, they grabbed onto each other’s hands instinctively, intertwining their fingers and started moving lazily towards the bedroom. 

A loud thud could now be heard as the shortest couple in Monster City face planted their bed with two tired grunts, still clutching their hands together. They turned their faces on the soft blanket, locking onto each other’s gazes. 

“Awful day…” she let out, her lips turning into a faint frown. 

“the most awful…”  he added, looking at her with dull, disappointed eyes. 

“Oswald threw a hissy fit at the meeting…” she continued with a tired tone. 

“exploring the underground was a waste of time…”  he put in. A weird battle of “whose day was worse” unleashed between the two. 

“Monsters have no place to go, we don’t have enough space or resources to help them…” 

“i’ll never find out where i came from…” 

“And i am pretty sure the host country almost declared war indirectly…” 

“and the...wait….what?!”  he suddenly exclaimed, opening his eyes at her wide. 

He sat up on the surface of the bed in an instant, looking at her with a concerned look. His movements caused her to get up as well, slowly, sitting herself next to him with great fatigue. She let out another weary sigh before continuing. 

“Yeah...Oswald won’t budge, he wants to involve monsters into the military at all costs. I tried to persuade him, even other countries’ leaders were against it but...he’s just dead set on it… Moreover, he hinted clearly that i will regret this… He’s becoming more and more aggressive towards monsters. A martial law will be instated as of tomorrow…” 

Once she spoke those words with great pain, her skeleton moved in, embracing his woman with the most gentle, caring touch. He pressed her little head to his rib cage with tenderness, returning her previous, comforting actions. It didn’t take her long to wrap her small arms around his torso. 

“Though, it seems like some countries are on our side, especially the Nordic ones…” she spoke with a tiny bit more joy now. 

“oh yeah, i heard that those are the countries most populated with monsters…”  he added, trying to reassure her somehow, despite having no knowledge in politics whatsoever. 

“But that’s a problem too…” she suddenly let out, parting slightly from her lover and looking up right into his dull, affectionate, but worried gaze. 

“If...if people start taking sides and war does come upon us… It will be a disaster… We will have to pact with some countries that will deem worthy to ally with us and we can’t avoid some countries allying with the host one either. That means we would be fighting not only against the host country’s nation, but other nations as well, moreover, we will make humans battle with humans within this conflict… No matter how you look at it, it’s just...destruction, wasted lives...death..” 

“frisk…”  is all he could utter, giving her the most saddened, frustrated expression. He raised one hand towards her face, placing it softly onto her rosy cheek. He then started rubbing it gently with his thumb. Her body relaxed vaguely at the motion, a very brief smile took over her aspect. 

“Sans...why...why can’t we just get along…? Why do we have to hate each other so much…?” she asked in a rather exasperated, childish manner, despite knowing the answer to that question all too well. 

“hun…”  he cupped her small, dainty hands within his with great care  “you know humans have hurt us a lot...from the war and locking us in the underground, to the human kids murdering some of our friends and family...it’s difficult to let go of such grudges, especially because not everyone is as merciful as you are…”  he gave her a loving glance, making her heart mellow for a brief moment before continuing. 

“and humans...they see us as too different...they’re scared and to some extent, i can understand why..”  he then averted his gaze, recalling faint images of a skeleton attempting to murder thousands of humans. She looked at him with more surprise now. She always knew he had this serious, mature mind hiding behind his laziness and bad puns, but it was so rare to see it come out and when it does, it almost seems like a different person is talking, even his manner of speaking changes… 

“but one thing is for sure, you are probably the only one who can change people’s minds this way… i mean look at me, i used to almost hate humans, but you taught me a lot, and now i gathered so much trust in them, i even gave one my hoodie!”  his grin perked up with faint pride. 

“O-oh yeah...Emily…” she averted her gaze, a faint, annoyed pout forming on her face. She crossed her arms on top of each other in a disapproving motion. 

“She’s rather pretty, don’t you think…?” 

“uhh...i don’t know...i guess?”  The skeleton scratched at the back of his skull in confusion. 

“Oh and she is very smart, a scientist, just like you!” she continued, her voice taking a more irritated tone. 

“uh, i wouldn’t call myself one but...i guess?”  he agreed somewhat, still not realizing what she was hinting at. She was getting fed up and her envy was overwhelming her soul now. 

“You bonehead! Why did you give her that hoodie?!” she suddenly exclaimed, turning away from him with anger and pain, taking the skeleton completely aback. 

“wh-what?! b-but hun, didn’t you say i should be friendlier to humans?!”  he asked with pure bafflement. 

“I...i did, but… That hoodie belongs to me, only i have the right to wear it!!!!” she yelled out, completely flustered and embarrassed at her childishness. 

“o-oh...wait a moment...are you…”  he suddenly narrowed his gaze at her, but his grin elevated faintly in amusement.  “are you jealous?” 

“Pffft!!! Me? Jealous?? Come ooon...what would i be even jealous of? Hmpf!!” with those sharp words she raised her nose up high with pride. 

“ouch!”  he let out before chuckling faintly. It felt so good and it felt so wrong to feel so good at this moment. He knew she was hurt, but he couldn’t help but enjoy his girlfriend’s jealousy. 

“what would you be jealous of..huh?”  he continued with a cunning smile before moving in from behind and wrapping his arms tightly around her torso, hindering her arm movements especially. She struggled faintly with a pout and furrowed eyebrows. 

“S-sans...let go!” 

“how about this…?”  he said with half a whisper right into her ear, breathing on it gently, making her freeze in place and shiver faintly. But her face turned completely red once he parted his teeth slowly, letting out a rather crafty, blue tongue. He gave the fold of her small ear a slow, gentle stroke with the very tip of his wet, warm tongue. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter now as she averted her gaze vaguely. 

“N-no…” she let out with a trembling voice. 

“no? you wouldn’t be jealous of that..?”  he specified with a more amused tone.  “then what about this..?” 

She gulped in vain, anticipating another attempt at her arousal, knowing it was working all too well. The skeleton moved his mouth at the beginning of her neck, and with a slow, artful movement, he slid his blue tongue all the way down to her collar bone, making her tremble with desire even more. But he wasn’t done yet, he was determined to submit her. She let out a faint, satisfied whimper as he nibbled at her soft skin with great tenderness. His grin perked up even more. 

“S-sans…” she let out with a rather high, silent pitch. 

He moved back towards her ear, whispering into it with a deep, sensual voice. 

“say you’d miss it…”  with those whispers he tightened his grip around her, causing her to gulp once more. 

“I uh...i would...miss it…” she finally yielded, looking down into the mattress with faint shame, burying both of her small hands tightly between her thighs. He adored hearing her say such words, maybe a bit too much. A bright hue of blue was taking over his cheekbones and none existent nose. He loosened his grip faintly and pressed his teeth gently onto one of her hot cheeks, giving her a cunning wink. 

“dummy...did you really think i would have eyes for anyone else..?” 

“Uh…no” she averted her gaze once more, yet soon enough she managed to turn around within his embrace and face her skeleton, finally. She grabbed at the collar of his blue hoodie and looked up into his eyes with a gaze full of desires. 

“But maybe, i should be jealous more often…” 

“is that a hint at me not fulfilling my duties?” 

“M-maybe…” she looked to the side, biting at her lower lip gently, depicting yearning and lust with her aspect. 

“we can’t let that happen…”  he almost whispered while sliding delicately his hands onto her small waist. 

He then pushed her down onto the surface of the bed, gently and she couldn’t help but spread her legs in the meantime, wrapping them neatly around his hips. The young woman clung onto his neck, making his face approach hers. 

“I...i missed you..” she said, looking straight into his dull, affectionate eyes. 

“i missed you too, hun…”  he whispered back, closing his eyes slowly. She raised her chin faintly, her lips would part vaguely in anticipation as he moved in his face, pressing a set of teeth onto her pinky, soft lips. 

And there it was, the euphoric, sorrow and worry quenching warmth they’ve been longing to feel for quite some time now, despite having moved into an entirely new privacy lair called...home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> The no no door gave nothing, uh am i the only one who feels bad for the bonehead? T.T   
> Frisk is so cute when she's jealous, i mean come on, he's been crazy about Trevor as well XDD it's fair enough!   
> Lazybones' methods of cheering her up are the best, don't you think >w>
> 
> OWO See ya in the next ones! ~poof~


	60. New burden

    The brown haired woman was walking down the busy street gazing wearily  into the asphalt. She was dangling her briefcase back and forth while hiding the other hand deep inside the pocket of her black, classic pants. Her faintly high heeled shoes would make a clacking noise with each new step while her dark brown, lush ponytail would flutter in the wind. Her small shoulders slouched forwards faintly.  It was quite an unusual view, considering that out monster ambassador is often much more joyful and perked up. Worrying thoughts were constantly circling her brain, she didn’t know what to expect from her workday. She didn’t know what will happen next between the monsters and their host country. What she feared the most was...war. 

   The woman quickly shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows faintly, trying to stay as positive as possible. To ease her mind she thought back to her beautiful morning… It was only 7AM and she opened up her sleepy eyes to find herself wrapped tightly into a skeleton’s embrace. She looked down, noticing her naked breasts being squished together by his bony arms. Surprise took over her soul, but as soon as she remembered the heated wrestle that took place last night, her face softened and a faint blush took over her cheeks. She looked up at her lover, noticing his closed, peaceful eyes and faintly parted teeth letting out quiet snores from time to time. She couldn’t help but smile at the view. 

   The lady was so wrapped up into her fantasies and happy recollections that she bumped her tiny nose right into a tall wolf monster with broad shoulders and a grey, dull fur. He turned around with an angered aspect, his furry eyebrow would twitch faintly as he looked down at the now scared, petite woman. 

“A-ah..i’m so sorry...i wasn’t looking where i was going…” she pronounced with a trembling voice and an embarrassed laughter. 

   The monster only returned it with an intimidating smirk. She departed slowly, pulling a polite smile and some worried, arched up eyebrows but her face turned to complete terror as she slid her gaze onto an insanely long queue formed at the king’s office’s entrance, made up of all types of monsters, frog monsters, dog, deer, fish, lizard ones, coming in all shapes, sizes and colors, but what they all had in common was saddened looks and lost homes. The queue would start all the way at the king’s office room and end at the edge of the entrance stairs, with the very vexed wolf monster she just bumped into. She covered her mouth with a small palm, letting out a pained, muffled gasp. She froze in place for a moment, unable to comprehend the view when suddenly, more and more monsters present in the queue started recognizing her aspect. 

**“F-frisk...it’s ambassador Frisk!”** a lizard lady exclaimed, making more monsters turn their heads and fix their desperate gazes onto her. 

   They all started calling her instinctively, one voice louder than the other, reaching out their hands and paws in a pleading manner. Her lips parted in shock and her heart started beating harder, faster with the utmost uneasiness taking over her soul. She gave them a pitying smile and rushed towards the king’s office as fast as she could, feeling a guilty knot appearing slowly in her throat on the way. 

“Dad!!” she exclaimed as she barged into his office room, taking aback a small fish lady, holding onto a tiny, green purse with the most saddened gaze. She gasped for air before taking in the view. She noticed her father, the king of monsters sitting at his big, office desk, widening his eyes at her and his queen sitting next with the utmost pained aspect. 

**“My child!”** the goat lady let out with surprise, looking at her daughter with faint worry. 

“Mom...dad...what is happening?” she managed to let out with a trembling voice.  A weary sigh escaped the monster king's lips, before taking off his squarish glasses and rubbing at the inner corners of his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. 

**“What we feared the most happened, Frisk. Monsters are being deported to New New Home and we barely have any resources to sustain them. We opened up the doors of the office and are distributing some shelters and supplies to the newly arrived citizens. We also made an agreement with plenty of monsters that own homes in the city and suburbs to shelter most of the deported ones, at least before we are finished with constructing temporary shelters and integrating them into the city.”**

“W-wow…” is all she could answer, completely baffled by the agility and organizational skills of her father. No matter how goofy and kind the goat monster seemed, he was an amazing king, one that dedicated himself fully to his nation, one that deserved full respect and admiration. 

**“But…”** he continued with another sigh, looking down into the surface of his wooden desk.  **“We are still lacking, a lot… We used all the funds we had on starting the constructions of the new shelters and are now starting to go into debts, even so, it won’t be enough, not if we don’t stop this insane fluctuation of citizens. We need to persuade Oswald somehow…”**

“I...i know…” she answered with a dim tone, clenching her tiny hand into a trembling fist. “But he...he just won’t budge… I feel like if i try to press his image further in front of the other councilmen it will just cause his aggression to intensify, but at the same time i cannot find another way but make him look bad in front of the other states…” 

**“M-my child…”** her mother let out with the most sorrowful voice, arching her eyebrows in sadness at the sight of her helpless daughter. 

“asgore, tori, heya. i finished the documentation for the constructions, all papers are signed, here…” a tall, handsome, blonde man interrupted their tensed up moment with a deep, focused voice. He placed a stack of papers on the corner of the king’s desk and turned towards the brown haired woman with a soft, pitying smile. 

“oh hi there, frisk, how’s it going?” 

“Uh...not that well…” she answered, averting her gaze with disappointment. The man placed two gentle, big palms on her dainty shoulders and pierced her with a pair of shiny, determined, bright green eyes. 

“you’re not alone…” he reassured her, forcing her to raise her chin faintly and look back at him, a brief feeling of hope piercing through her tiny soul. He gave her a wide, cunning grin right after. 

“‘sides, i want my kid to look up to the ambassador, you’re gonna be the godmother after all!” 

“Wh-what?!!” she suddenly perked up in excitement. 

“Trevor, r-really??!” 

“yeah yeah!” he answered, his grin becoming even wider. 

“but we gotta focus now, come, you have a meeting soon…” with those quick words he turned her around and pushed her towards her own office room. The monster king and queen watched with faint relief, glad their daughter always had such a good friend to lift up her spirits. 

 

* * *

 

 

    The day went on, it was difficult to say the least, especially for the “royal” couple. They went through hundreds of monsters trying to help them as best as possible, but the queue just seemed never ending, in fact, it was only growing. 

  A dog mother was begging for a return to her human husband and son, her eyes were red, full of tears and dark circles formed after countless, sleepless nights, were surrounding them. Her face turned to even more sorrow at the sound of a denial as she turned around, completely defeated and walked out of the office room. 

  A green lizard man, holding onto a small dino girl with curly, blonde hair, asked when he can see his wife from the east again. As soon as he heard an unsure, negating answer from the very saddened queen he looked down into the floor with misery. Grabbing onto the needed papers, handed by the monster king, he turned around and walked away slowly, his little girl giving them both a faint, excited smile while being pulled away by her father. 

  Lots of saddened, homeless monsters passed through the king’s office, some leaving with a sparkle of hope from the thought of gaining a new shelter while others with even more depressed faces, realizing they might not see their loved once, ever again… But one person in particular, stood out the most…

**“Ummm...my child…”** the queen let out with a worried gaze.  **“I..i think you’re in the wrong place…”**

  They were now looking at a very small, probably around 12 year old, human boy. He had dark brown, slightly long, messy hair, resting right above his shoulders. His bangs were so long and uncut, that they covered his eyes and half of his nose completely. His body was rather thin and sub-nutritioned while the oversized, green sweater, covered with one yellow stripe on his chest, was slowly shifting over one of his bony shoulders. He parted his lips with faint fatigue. 

“I...i have no home…” is all he managed to say with a rather soft, pitched, boyish voice. The words made the goat lady gasp instantly. The royal couple looked at each other with shocked faces, probably exchanging telepathic thoughts in the manner of “Is it me, or does this child look a lot like...Frisk?” 

  The goat lady could not stand the view anymore as she got up in an instant. Yet she suddenly froze in place at the sound of her king’s deep, strict voice. 

**“Tori…”**

**“Oh no you don’t, Asgore Dreemurr!! You will not stop me from aiding this poor child!”** she suddenly snapped at him, looking down at her husband with the utmost vexed expression. 

**“N-no...i just...i was just about to ask if you would like to help him…”** he let out with a sort of scared, pleading tone. 

  The goat lady’s heart mellowed in an instant. She was indeed too quick to judge her husband, completely forgetting what a soft spot he has for children as well. She turned towards the child soon enough, approaching him carefully. The goat monster leaned down in front of him with a pitying smile. She put two gentle, comforting paws on his shoulders.

**“Child, what is your name…?”** she asked with the most gentle, motherly tone. 

“Kris…” is all he said in return, looking down with a faint tremble, hiding his vision behind the thick layer of dark brown bangs even further.

 

* * *

 

    A very tired, miserable looking, young lady was sitting at her desk in an office room. Her small elbows were resting on the surface of the table while she would grasp at her head in frustration and pain. She looked into nothing, her lips would form the saddest frown. She felt entirely helpless while her parents were working hard to ameliorate the situation she partially feels guilty for. Maybe she should’ve just accepted and let monsters fight for the host country? Ah, of course not, it would definitely tilt the power scale and then the other nations would be on her rear instead. But then how does she get out of this problem? No matter how she looked at it, no solution lead to complete satisfaction of all three parties. With a heavy sigh she face planted the desk, laying her arms flat on it.

_ “I know the feeling, ambassador..”  _ a familiar voice of a leader in his 40s, wearing his usual, fancy suit and squarish glasses made her get up on her chair instantly. 

“Mister Corbel!” she exclaimed, parting her lips in shock faintly. 

He only gave her a soft, sheer smile before sitting himself down onto the leather chair across. 

_ “I always seem to surprise you with my visits.”  _

“Ah, no no, i knew you would come, i guess i just...i just spaced out…” she giggled with faint embarrassment. 

_ “Ah well, i don’t blame you...your nation is not in the best situation…”  _ he added, his thin lips forming a very ill-defined frown. 

“Yeah…” she muttered, looking down with pain. 

_ “I am afraid i come with more bad news, ambassador…”  _ His words forced her to look back at him with concern. 

_ “My intel came in, they say that secretly, councilman Oswald has been trying to persuade the leader of the east into allying with the host country...there is not doubt about it...he’s getting ready for war…”  _

“Wh-what?!!! N-no...that’s not possible…” she let out, completely terrified while covering her mouth with a small palm. 

_ “We cannot deny it anymore, we’re on the brink of war and we need to act, immediately.”  _ he spoke once again with a stricter tone. As soon as the woman regained herself, she hit him with a more focused look. 

“What do you propose, leader C. ?” 

_ “We need to do the same...we need to persuade at least the states of the north and the middle ones. You can be sure that my country and the inter-oceanic states are on your side in this matter thought we can aid you only verbally and morally…”  _

“Th-thank you…” she uttered with the most grateful tone and a soft smile. 

_ “You’ll thank me later...if this works… If we manage to get the majority of the states to ally with us, Oswald will be too scared to proceed. Despite the western host country you live in being one of the top in the terms of military forces, they still cannot compete with the majority of the global countries and monster power… I know him, Alex will not unleash a third world war...it would be a complete disaster, considering the newest, devastating weapons humans have created…”  _ he averted his gaze at the last utters, sort of ashamed of the power his race is always after, in an never-ending, self-destructive chase. She shivered faintly, but not from fear, at least not anymore. The woman was determined to put an end to this, once and for all. 

_ “I will arrange a meeting with mister Dalgaard and mister Ammar. But just in case we can somehow persuade Marcus to leave the host country’s side and join in, it would be just perfect.” _

She looked at him as he spoke those words, a decided smile drawing onto her little face. He let out a faint sigh. 

_ “Unfortunately we cannot ask the southern states and south-western ones to join, as they have a military union pact signed with the host country for years now… This is our only option ambassador…”  _ he continued while getting up from his chair slowly, about to leave the room. 

_ “Good luck…”  _ he said once more, his fox-like eyes taking a rather hopeful, proud sheen as he bowed gently and saw himself out, leaving the woman completely terrified of the great burden bestowed about her shoulders, but her fear would be outweighed by her immense love for her nation and her determined want to get the peace they deserved for centuries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back owo
> 
> Some tough times the monsters and their ambassador are going through :C i hope she'll manage.   
> Funilly enough, Trevor knows his way around making her snap out of sadness XDD it's rather sweet -w-   
> Wowowowo deltarune strikes out of nowhere, again! OWO 
> 
> Welp, seems like...war is coming? That is not good v.v 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed his one, sorry there's no lazybones in it XD   
> See ya~


	61. A new Dreemurr

    A faint, gentle knock came from the wooden door of her office room. She raised her weary, saddened gaze from the screen of her laptop. 

“Come in.” she let out with faint fatigue. 

As soon as the door opened, she noticed a very tall goat monster standing in the doorway, emanating power and majesty with his stance. He had a very soft gaze piercing down at his daughter, two fluffy, long years peeking out of his blonde mane and a long, purple cape resting on his broad shoulders. The woman couldn’t help but smile at the view. Soon enough, the monster king entered, closing the door behind him neatly. With a few wide, thudding steps he appeared at the leather chair right across her desk and sat himself in it. 

**“How was your day, dear?”** he asked with a sort of pitying smile and a gentle, deep voice. 

“Ah...disappointing?” she answered somewhat unsure of herself. 

**“I can understand… But it seems like we managed to stabilize the situation and find most of the refugees a shelter and some food supplies, especially with the help of the Nordic countries. Everything is alright for now…”** he attempted to reassure his child. 

“Yeah, that’s at least some good news…” she let out a weary sigh before looking down into the desk with a contemplating, concerned gaze. 

“Tomorrow i will start on persuading the other nations… Mister C. arranged a private meeting with councilmen Dalgaard and Ammar… I…” she suddenly stopped, clenching her small hand into a tight fist underneath the table. 

“I’m not sure i can manage...d-dad...Why…” she suddenly looked up at her father with the most saddened, fearful gaze, her lips trembled vaguely. “Why does it have to be this way…?” 

The monster king only sighed in exasperation and placed one, soft paw on her dainty hand in a comforting motion. 

**“My child, to be completely sincere, i always anticipated a conflict between these two races. It happened hundreds of years ago, and i will not be surprised if we get another war now as well. I live each moment in fear that one day, everything we love will be taken away from us once again and we will end up in another...underground….”** he spoke, his voice taking on the saddest timbre. His daughter could not bear to see him so devastated. She grabbed at his paw firmly, giving him the most determined look. 

“I will never let that happen...The monsters will never return to the underground, not while i live.” is all she said, making her father gain a faint sparkle of hope and admiration within his soul. 

**“I know…”** he added, looking back at her closed, slightly arched eyes and rosy cheeks. 

**“On a happier note though… Your mother asked if you could come over after work, just for a brief moment. She would like to show you something,** **_we_ ** **would like to..”** his eyes widened faintly as he spoke those words, his mouth lifted into a vague smile. 

“O-oh? What is it?” she asked with curiosity. 

**“You’ll see, my child, just come…”**

 

* * *

 

 

    The doorbell rang through the entrance hall, making a goat lady jump up while standing at the sink in the kitchen. She quickly dried her hands with a kitchen cloth and stormed towards the entrance. 

**“My child, you’re here!”** she exclaimed once she saw her dear daughter she missed immensely right at the doorstep. 

The young, brown haired woman parted her lips faintly in an attempt to greet her but the words got swallowed when her mother hugged her tightly in a matter of seconds. She squished her gently within her fluffy arms, closing her eyes in a happy, tranquil manner. 

**“I missed you so much…”** she let out right into her ear, with a faint tremble within her voice, as if she was about to cry. The woman did not hesitate for long, she wrapped some thin arms around her mother’s torso in return. 

“M-mom…” 

Once they let go of each other, exchanging some affectionate gazes, the human lady was invited in, while the monster king was standing in the hall, waiting for them to enter. 

“Howdy, dad!” she pronounced, giving her father a warm, sincere smile. He only smiled with joy in return. 

“I’m sorry you two, i can’t stay for too long, Sans is waiting for me to bake a umm...pie..heh…” she averted her gaze with faint fluster, but her mother only smiled at her, giving her arm a faint nudge. 

**“Oh look at you, you little housewife, i wonder who taught you all that baking?!”**

“Pft...mom..stop it…” her face was slowly being coated in a bright red tint as she hid her vision behind her dark brown bangs even more. “B-besides…” she continued with an unsure tone “...it’s not like we’re married or anything…” 

**“Not yet…”** her mother added while giving her husband a cunning glance, making the woman’s fluster only intensify. 

“A-anyways! What is it that you wanted to show me?” she quickly deflected the topic. 

**“Ah, come into the living room…”** her dad spoke out as they slowly walked towards the living room. 

   As soon as they approached it, she noticed the dim fireplace she missed so much. The crackling noise of the wood slowly being engulfed by strong flames, it always gave her a sense of peace. But her gaze widened with surprise as soon as she noticed a small boy sitting next to it, right onto the carpet, taking on a rather meditating position while grabbing at his ankles. His back was slouched faintly and his dark brown hair was sticking out messily. He was doing the exact same thing she used to do as a child, indulge into the warmth of the fire, fantasize, draw little pictures using the faint streaks of yellowy-orange, dancing flames. The goat lady moved in with great care, clutching her hands together in a soft, protective manner. 

**“Kris…?”** she spoke with the most tender voice. 

The little boy flinched and got up in an instant, turning around and facing the three, yet he did not dare to look them in the eyes. His brown, messy bangs covered the upper part of his face entirely as he looked into the carpet, grabbing at the sides of his over sized, knitted pullover with nervousness. It seems like he could not part with the clothing item no matter how much the goat lady attempted to throw it out, so instead, she knitted him one exactly the same: green, with one, yellow stripe in the middle of his chest, well almost exactly the same, this one had no holes and dirt patches.

The young lady parted her lips in faint surprise. This boy, the way he looked, the way he...acted, she felt like she was looking into the mirror, 12 years ago… She trembled slightly and shifted her worried gaze between her parents, demanding a sort of explanation with her aspect. The goat lady only moved closer to the small boy and put a gentle paw on his shoulder. 

**“This is Kris...he came to us with other monsters. We don’t know where he comes from or where his parents are, but he...he seemed abandoned. All he said so far is that he is in need of a...home. So me and your father took him in…”** she let out with the most aching tone. 

T he brown haired lady relaxed faintly, she looked down at the boy with a vague frown while her shiny eyelashes were depicting sorrow and pity. She moved in slowly, cautiously. She then sat down on her knees in front of the boy, placing her briefcase next to the coffee table, putting herself at the same level and giving him a soft, compassionate smile. 

“Hi, i’m Frisk!” she said. The boy only looked further down, fidgeting at the ends of his pullover with nervousness. 

**“Oh ummm, he’s not very talkative, in fact he only said a few words so far…”** the goat mom explained while looking down at the two with affection. The woman smiled even more, yet her eyebrows were arched in sadness faintly. 

“Well Kris, i guess i will be your older sister from now on!” she continued, giving him a faint giggle, but the boy did not budge, his expression remained deadpan, while the goat monsters looked at each other faintly surprised, their souls trembled briefly with joy. 

“That being said…” she averted her gaze with slight guilt. “I am afraid i can’t spend that much time with you, as i moved to another home with my boyfriend, i’m sorry…” his tiny fists twitched faintly at her sayings. 

“But ummm...here, i have an idea!” she suddenly perked up, grabbing at her briefcase and opening it, trying her best to find something very important and precious. 

“Ah!” she gasped in relief as she took out a small toy, presenting it to the boy. 

“Take this…” she moved it closer, dangling it faintly, causing him to slowly take the toy from her hands in an unsure manner. 

He looked down at it, inspecting its little, bright green wizard’s hat with goat horns poking through, and the small, green coat with a cross stitched, black heart on its chest. The hot pink scarf the little fella was wearing and the small, round, green glasses, tucked away behind his long, black, fluffy ears would wake a smile on anyone’s expression. 

“I called him Ralsei.” she continued with a sincere smile. “I had this little guy with me ever since i was 16, bought him at a theme park. He always brings me joy and comfort so i take him with anywhere i go..” she let out a faint, embarrassed giggle at that one. 

“But now, he’s yours. I want you to have him and treasure him. Every time you look at him, think of me, your older sister and remember that….you are not alone in this world, you’re never alone…” 

Her tender words caused the goat lady’s eyes to fill up with tears while her husband smiled at the two with faint pride and affection. But most importantly, they managed to shift the boy’s heart. He clutched onto the toy firmly and for a moment, she could notice his plain, deadpan expression glimmer with faint happiness while his small, thin lips curled up just barely into a smile. His cheeks turned more rosy as he kept inspecting the small, unusual looking goat plushie. 

 

* * *

 

    A small, nervous woman, clutching at her briefcase with great anxiousness was facing a rather tall, thin man in his 40s, piercing her with a chilling gaze from underneath his squarish glasses. They were both standing next to a wooden door which belonged to a small office room in a big, commercial building. A rather odd spot for a meeting, or maybe it was intended to be that way…

_ “Are you ready, ambassador?”  _ he spoke out with a soft, deep voice, a faint glimmer of worry shining through his dark eyes. 

“Yes.” she answered decisively, piercing the man with the most determined look. 

Once he got the desired answer and reaction, he grabbed onto the door handle and opened it slowly. She let out a heavy sigh before stepping into the dreaded room with one, firm pace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> May you have lots of Frans fluffiness and love this year, as well as tons of accomplishments and joyful moments, i love you guys for reading my story, thank you for inspiring me and giving me lots of determination!! -sheds one manly, proud tear-   
> Welp, let's get going! 
> 
> A very cozy sort of fluffy chapter we got today, with lots of Deltarune >w>   
> I guess kind of to ameliorate what's to come...  
> What theory do you think i came up with on this one? hehehehhe   
> Wowie, Kris is sooo adorbs! T.T 
> 
> See ya tomorrow ;3 <3


	62. Enemies and allies

“Ambassador Frisk, why did you invite us here?” the leader of the Middle States asked, piercing a young, brown haired woman with a rather concerned gaze. 

She looked back with the utmost determined aspect.

“If you wouldn’t know, you wouldn’t have come, isn’t that right, mister Ammar?” 

The answer, or rather, the question made him avert his gaze with faint shame, while the Nordic man watched her with shiny, unusually cold eyes.  

“Where is the King?” mister Dalgaard suddenly asked with a calm but rather fear inspiring tone. The question caused the young woman to clench her tiny fists on her thighs, looking down with faint pain. 

“I will be honest...if this goes bad...if this war turns to be my fault, i want to take the blame for it entirely. I do not want to taint the Monster King’s reputation…” she continued with a vague sadness peeking through her voice. 

Both men couldn’t help but look at her with admiration now. She was a truly good leader, but most importantly, a very kind soul, possibly the kindest there is, but another problem was slowly rising as well. 

“You want us to sign an alliance pact with the monsters, don’t you?” the brown eyed man suddenly let out bluntly, crossing his arms on top of each other over his chest in a defensive manner. His curly, frizzy, pitch black hair did not aid his serious look, giving anyone watching an intense urge to touch it. 

His abruptly frank question took the lady slightly aback, but the council leader sitting next did not budge. After all, if they both didn’t fear the war, they would’ve never come. 

“Yes.” she answered strictly. 

“Then...do you have enough jurisdiction to perform this without the King?” he asked once again, narrowing his gaze in suspicion. 

“Yes, the King entrusted me such matters, giving me full access and credibility on all political grounds, a long time ago…” she reassured the men, straightening her back with more pride and focusness. The Nordic man watched them with rather unusual, saddened, glistening blue eyes. He placed his forearms onto the surface of the desk, intertwining his fingers. The man looked down with faint worry, a few strands of long, muddy blonde hairs and a few gray ones peeking through, dangled down as he tilted his head forwards. 

“Why…” he suddenly spoke with a tired, dim tone. “Why does it have to be this way…?” 

His unusual, emotional question took both the ambassador and the council leader completely aback. 

Why does it have to be this way? That is the question she would ask herself almost every single day. In the shower, when laying down next to her snoring, lovable skeleton, putting on her shoes, looking into her dinner with a lack of appetite. The dreaded question never left her side, especially after realizing that war might be inevitable. Why does it have to be this way? 

Well maybe because the races are too different, both humans and monsters are too scared to tread and know each other better. Or maybe because of lust for power, resources, supremacy. Maybe someone profits off of a war, or maybe someone’s hatred is too strong for them to see clearly. But no matter how many excuses we try to find, nothing...nothing outweighs the immense loss a war would cause, especially a war on a global scale. At least, that’s what a certain, kind hearted monster ambassador would think. 

Yet today, today she noticed she was not alone. It was not only her who was asking herself this question over and over again. The thought filled her soul with determination, more than ever. 

“Minster Dalgaard, i know, that’s exactly how i feel. And that is why we need to put an end to this, once and for all.” 

Her strong, confident words made all three men perk up at her with admiration. A strong feeling of resolution was now taking their hearts. 

“This is the only way….sign the alliance pact, scare him out of this war. He cannot compete with both monsters and two powerful nations…” 

“This is not enough…” the leader of the Middle States spoke up once again. “Oswald’s country is one of the top in military power. He has both southern and south-western states on his side and possibly the eastern ones. We need at least one more powerful nation to scare him for good…” 

“We have to try…” she insisted. 

“Don’t you understand?” the brown eyed man let out with more irritation this time. “Once we sign this pact, it becomes an indirect agreement to the war, it’s an aggressive response to the western states and your host country. If we don’t have enough power to scare Oswald out of it, we will be plunged into war and then….then who will take responsibility for it? Who will take responsibility for my men dying?” As the man was speaking, his voice raised with each word as he could not contain his emotions and dread. 

“It is a major risk…” the Nordic man added, averting his gaze in shame. 

All these painful utters started to get to the council leader Corbel. He looked at the men with wide, desperate eyes. 

_ “Councilmen…”  _

“It is a risk…” the woman suddenly cut him off, looking down with frustration, her dark brown, long bangs would coat her gaze into a menacing shadow.

“But letting monsters submit is also a risk. You’ve seen that man’s lust for power, he will not stop with mere civil wars in a few spots, not when he grasps magic within his hand as well. This is the only chance we’ve got…. We either unite and stand our ground or coward and collect the inevitable destruction later on.” 

Her strict, painful words certainly managed to shift the men’s hearts and the council leader couldn't help but look at her with a wide gaze full of pride and fatherly affection. 

“This...this better work, ambassador…” the leader of the Middle States spoke in a yielding manner. 

“Even if it doesn’t...i would rather fight now than let myself be eaten later on…” the Nordic man suddenly let out, piercing the woman with a determined, content gaze. 

Her heart started trembling with joy as her expression relaxed greatly. She managed! She managed to convince them, and now, she is one step closer to freeing her nation from the shackles of power craving humans. 

“Bring in the papers, ambassador Frisk…” 

 

* * *

 

 

    The door closed gently as a very tired, sad woman entered her home. She put her briefcase on the floor and took off her black, slightly heeled shoes, the ones a certain, short skeleton could not stand. Her lips took on a rather amused turn once she recalled his faint vex over those extra five centimeters. 

She didn’t even get to put them on the shoe rack, as a rather excited, joyful looking skeleton appeared right in front of her, as if he just ran up towards the hall. His usual, deadpan grin was elevated greatly and his eyes were more open than normal. As soon as she straightened herself, he ran up to her and wrapped two warm, gentle arms around her. Her lips parted in faint shock from his abrupt show of affection. 

“D-dear…?” she uttered, but her skeleton only squeezed her tighter within his grasp. 

“i missed you…”  he almost whispered into her ear before letting her go gently. She didn’t get to answer his caring, pained words as he placed one arm around her upper torso and the other behind her knees, lifting her right up, forcing her to gasp in pure shock and cling onto his neck tightly. 

“Wh-what’s gotten into you?” she asked with a rather raised, surprised voice. Her cheeks would rosy up at his tender, halfway closed eyes piercing her with pure affection. He would transport her towards the living room, probably to his very loved, green couch spot, with a very unusually springy pace. 

“can’t a skeleton love his woman in peace?”  he asked with a wide, joyful grin as they reached the couch. 

   There was no doubt, she knew exactly where he wanted her placed… He sat himself neatly on the couch while holding her body upwards with great care. He then placed her rear right onto his lap, making her legs spread to the side on the couch surface. She clung onto his neck even more, giving him that sincere, joyful smile he’s been craving for the past few days. But she wanted more from the position they were in, now that he started it. Her smile took on a more cunning twist as she folded her legs towards her chest then spread one of them upwards with great elasticity, gliding it to the other side, her rear would indent even harder into his lap, causing his cheekbones to gain the brightest tint of blue. Finally, she was set in the position she liked the most, not that he didn’t enjoy it either. Her crotch was pressing tightly onto his lap while her knees would indent the soft couch on each side of his hip bone. She placed two soft, gentle palms on his bony shoulders, squishing her breasts with her forearms slightly, probably intentionally, indulging into his widened, flustered gaze he was giving the two with great hunger. 

The young lady couldn’t help but smile at the view, sliding one hand from his shoulder up on his cheek, pressing gently onto it. The feeling of her tender warmth made the skeleton close his eyes slowly, peacefully. 

“I’m here now, all yours…” she pronounced with a dim, loving tone. 

   He only grabbed at her dainty hand with great care, cupping it gently from underneath, exposing her palm. The skeleton was now inspecting it with great interest. It baffled him immensely how this small inner hand can hold so many beautiful lines, some straight, some intertwined, as if telling a sort of story. It wasn’t just the charm of having skin, it was her skin specifically. As weird as it sounded, he loved inspecting it. With time, more and more lines would appear. She hated that with all her might, but for him, it was fascinating, intriguing, beautiful. 

The mesmerizing thoughts and feelings were now overwhelming his soul as he lifted her dainty hand upwards and gave her palm the most tender, loving kiss while closing his eyes in a tranquil manner. 

She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks in an instant while her lips parted in faint awe. His abrupt showcasing of passion and affection never ceased to surprise her, despite having been sharing a home and a bedroom for months now. 

“S-sans…?” she suddenly muttered, forcing him to look back at her with lazy, fond eyes. 

“mmm?” 

“Is...is everything ok?” she asked, averting her gaze with faint pain. The skeleton couldn’t help but widen his eyes at the question. 

“everything is more than ok, dummy.”  her boyfriend answered with an amused, slightly surprised tone.  “am i...am i not doing this enough, is that why you ask?”  her suddenly pieced her with an ashamed gaze. 

“N-no! Uh...i mean…” the woman looked down with embarrassment, knowing that negating that question completely would not be very sincere. “It has been a while…” 

He suddenly grasped at her buttocks with great hunger, depicting pure desire with his aspect, squishing them tightly together. Her lips parted in shock as she let out a loud gasp. 

“it has been…”  he pronounced, hitting her with a playful wink. She averted her gaze in fluster, scrunching up the edges of his blue hoodie around his neck within her tiny fists. 

“but uh, before we...start… tell me, how was it?”  he asked with a hopeful gaze. 

“Oh...uhhh….” 

Instant regret pierced his soul as he could see her beautiful face slowly shift to sadness. 

“It was...they...they signed the pact!” she let out with a somewhat relieved tone. 

“that’s great!”  he widened his grin at her, expecting her to light up a little, but...nothing came.  “r-right…?” 

She only answered by looking down, in complete ache and confliction. The corners of his everlasting grin sagged considerably and his eyes dulled down with sadness. His firm grip onto her rear loosened as they entered a rather depressive, silent atmosphere. 

“that’s it!”  he suddenly exclaimed, grasping her tighter within his arms and getting up in an instant. 

“Whoah!! What are you…?”

“we’re going to the bedroom and you are becoming happy, no butts about it!”  he almost yelled out with the most intense, determined aspect while the woman clung onto his body with fluster like the little monkey she was. 

He suddenly started walking to the desired spot, supporting her rear with both of his palms while she would grab onto his neck. She couldn’t help but giggle at his actions in pure joy, making his soul tremble with happiness as he managed to wake that laughter within his lady once again.

 

* * *

 

   The night was dark, almost too dark, but she feared nothing when sleeping next to the half of her soul. The young, brown haired woman had her head laying neatly on her skeleton’s chest. The pleasant, quiet soul thumping was giving her comfort and peace. He had one arm wrapped around her tiny shoulders while she would have hers across his rib cage. The were clothless, once more, but the thin, white blanket was covering just enough, maybe too much… 

She let out an annoyed, tired grunt as soon as the buzz of her smartphone started interrupting their tranquility. The woman parted with her skeleton in slight irritation while he turned to the other side. She grabbed onto her phone, accepting the call with a big yawn. 

 

_ “Ambassador….”  _

Rang on the other side, making her swallow her yawn in an instant, almost choke on it.

_ “It is time…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WHEEZE- i need to stop doing these until 4 am T.T   
> (but i am too addicted) 
> 
> Oh well, seems like....we are getting deeper into politics...  
> But of course, me being me, i had to compensate with Frans fluffiness and love, how else? XD 
> 
> Oof!!! Hope you will like the next one >3<   
> See ya~


	63. Band aid

    Her small fists clenched tightly, trembling faintly under the big, oval, lacquered table in the so familiar to us conference room. She looked down with the utmost worry on her expression, nibbling at her lower lip with anxiety. The monster king sitting next couldn’t help but worry at the view. His furry eyebrows were arched in sadness while he placed a gentle, warm paw on her shoulder, trying to soothe her as best as he could. At this point, he almost didn’t care for the outcome of this meeting, he only wanted this to be over, he wanted his child to breath out with relief and smile once again. 

It seems like he wasn’t the only one feeling fatherly pity towards the tiny lady, as a strict looking man in his 40s, sitting right across on the other end of the table, was looking at her with rather unusually saddened eyes. He pierced her through his squarish glasses, his eyes were getting a soft sheen and his eyebrows were arched vaguely. 

He always thought it was indeed to much for her to bear, but he also knew that there would never be a better person to do the job. The thoughts conflicted greatly within his mind. The man always blamed himself vastly for letting this tiny woman take over his heart, but no matter how he looked at it, he could never unsee his daughter within her determination and pure kindness, it was simply impossible. 

   All three of them flinched vaguely and took on strict, cold aspects as they heard the door open, letting in a constant stream of 6 councilmen enter the room, taking their designated seats, except...the Western councilman, mister Alexander Oswald. 

Both the ambassador and the monster king couldn’t help but notice his extremely vexed aspect as he approached his seat and threw some filed papers right onto the table with a loud thud. Her tiny fists trembled slightly on her thighs, underneath the table. After noticing the aggressiveness and anger he was predisposed to, she knew in an instant, this was not going to be easy. 

“Thank you for joining us on this extraordinary meeting, i…” 

“Yeah, thank you all, but let’s cut the formalities, we all know why we’re here.” the angered councilman cut her right off with a slightly irritated, higher voice. He still wouldn’t take his seat, piercing the woman giving him insane troubles and headaches to deal with constantly. She looked up at him with slightly parted lips once he pointed an accusing finger at her. 

“Congratulations ambassador, YOU declared war upon us indirectly!” he almost yelled out, taking aback the rest of the men and a monster king, which was now watching in pure fear. 

“What are you implying?” she answered, managing to keep her cool, barely. 

“Are you going to play stupid now?” 

With those harsh words he definitely made a monster king flinch with anger, but it was quenched down quickly by a soft touch on his forearm from his beloved daughter. 

“You have been persuading the North and The Middle, and signed a pact of alliance with them behind my back! If this is not a declaration of war, i don’t know what is, ambassador!” he exclaimed in pure anger, but the woman wouldn’t have it anymore. 

She got up in an instant, thumping her palms on the desk, gaining shocked, fearful looks from the men watching. Her eyebrows were twitching in fury as she looked at the man in question with two closed eyes from underneath her dark brown bangs.

“Don’t talk to me as if you haven’t been doing the same. You declared war on us as soon as you tried to persuade mister Marcus into joining your alliance. You forced our hand!” 

At the sound of his name, the fat, halfway bald man sitting at the table sunk into his chair with dread on his expression. 

“Wh-what..?” is all the westerner could utter in pure shock. “So this is it then, you are officially declaring war on our nation, ambassador, are you taking full responsibility then?” he tried to act tough, but a faint fear did peek through his voice nonetheless. 

“I am always ready to take any kind of responsibility for all my actions, but…” she gave her father a quick glance before continuing. “It doesn’t have to be this way, mister Oswald, none of us want this war… You know what it will bring…” 

He let out a weird, loud, almost insane chuckle at her words before piercing her with the most frustrated, confused and vexed stare. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You are the one who wants it in the first place! I’ll give you war, ambassador...but when you cry in defeat, you’ll have only yourself to blame!” he yelled out. 

Clearly, the leader of the Western and North Western states had one of the shortest temper in the council. A faint power mania was peeking through his behavior, as well as narrow-mindness and faint insanity, making one question his liability as a leader in its whole. 

“You know perfectly well, ambassador, you are outnumbered…” he added, his lips twisting into a cunning, victorious smile. 

“Am i now?” she suddenly asked with more confidence than ever. Her self-assured look was starting to wake some faint worry within his heart. 

“It’s true, i do have only the Northern and Middle states as allies and it might be not enough, but….” she then grabbed onto some papers, sliding them slowly towards the Eastern councilman with a rather sly smile. The confident lady crossed her arms one on top of the other confidently. 

“Mister Marcus, as we agreed before...would you mind signing those papers now?” she asked, giving him a polite, fake smile. The fat man looked up at her, small sweat drops started forming on his tall forehead and he couldn’t help but wipe them away quickly with a fancy napkin. 

“Y-yes…” he answered and with a trembling hand, he grabbed onto the pen moving it towards the papers in question. But just when he was about to sign them, the vexed exclamation of councilman A. rang through the room. 

“What is this?!! Are you signing an alliance pact with them?!!!” 

“Mister Oswald, mister M. agreed to aid us since clearly, he does not wish for this war either, isn’t that right, councilman Marcus?” she hit him with a sly smile. 

“Y-yes, ambassador.” he quickly answered with a trembling, unsure voice before singing all the papers in a rush and faint irritation. Her opponent was watching the scene now with wide, forest-green eyes and vaguely parted lips. 

“So now i ask you again, councilman, do you really wish for this war? Are you really ready to face three of the most powerful nations and monsters alike…?” 

The man couldn’t help but look down with shame and defeat. He clenched his fists tightly, not being able to utter a single word in return. 

“We all know what kind of disaster this war would bring...none of us want it mister Oswald…” her voice softened faintly in a womanly attempt to sway his mind into giving up, and it was certainly working, as he loosened his fists and looked down with even more shame and worry. 

“Sign a peace treaty with us. Agree to never invade our nation, agree to restore monsters’ citizenship and let them live in peace. It’s the only way we can avoid this devastating war…” she insisted, seeing the man slowly dim down in defeat. 

He flopped down onto his chair, grabbing at his head with great ache while resting his elbows onto the surface of the table. 

“I must admit…” he suddenly spoke with a defeated, tired tone, looking upwards slowly at the woman. “You are really good…” 

His words made her small soul tremble with faint pride, it took immense strength not to show her overwhelming joy at the fact that she managed to prevent such a devastating event and that once again, her nation is free and untouched. Her father, the monster king, couldn’t help but share the exact same feelings, as he looked up at his daughter with a wide, proud smile. 

“I will sign your treaty…” he added, looking down into the table once again. “But remember, ambassador, what you did today...is a mere band aid plastered onto a much bigger, unhealed wound and one day...maybe not you...but your children certainly, would have to pay for it…” 

His words did not shift her at all, it sounded like a mere barking of a leashed dog, trying to save some of whatever dignity was left. Besides, there were no children she could bear after all…

 

* * *

 

 

“Ambassador...ambassador Frisk!” a sudden exclamation rang behind a petite woman’s back. She turned around in an instant, her long ponytail swishing to the side with her movements. 

“Mister Dalgaard?” she uttered with the utmost surprise, looking at a rather tall man in his 50s, watching her with soft, glistening blue eyes. 

“I wanted to ask...how...how did you manage to convince Marcus, because of that you, you saved us all…” he said with the most tender, admiring, deep voice. 

“Ah…” she let out, shifting her gaze to the side with faint worry, recalling a brief memory of her trying to inspire fear and blackmail a certain small, fat and arrogant man. 

“Well ummm...let’s just say, i have my methods!” she quickly reassured him, pulling a wide, happy smile. The man narrowed his gaze at the little lady with faint suspicion and puzzlement. But just as he parted his lips, about to spit out another question she gasped. 

The young lady could now notice a very familiar, blue hooded skeleton in the distance, waving at her with a wide, happy grin. Her face lit up in an instant and she almost jumped in place with giddiness at the view, not being able to wait until she can tell the great news to the second half of her soul. 

“S-sorry, mister D., i ummm...i gotta go!” she quickly said as she dismissed the man with a rushed bow and stormed right towards the skeleton, running right into his loving, tight embrace with the happiest smile. 

The man turned around, faintly shocked, but his gaze dulled down with assimilation as soon as he saw them embrace each other in pure joy and fondness. He could hear a few indistinctive, happy words the woman was pronouncing at him with excitement and some merry, carefree laughters followed by a few shameless pecks. 

He dug one of his hands into the pocket of his black, suit pants. His lips curled up into a faint smile and a nostalgic sparkle of joy appeared in his eyes at the view. The Nordic man couldn’t help but recollect faint memories of his younger, more passionate self and the soft touch of someone who used to be his wife, a long time ago…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BØI 
> 
> Our little Frisk is so fierce in this one, i love it XDDD  
> AAAND ONCE AGAIN, OUR AMAZING AMBASSADOR SAVES THE DAY, APPLAUD EVERYONE!!   
> Am i the only one who thinks Dalgaard is so cute and nice T.T   
> -breaths out- finally, i think we will get some more peace for once! owo   
> i hope it lasts.....kekekekkek
> 
> See ya in the next one, darlings! ~poof~


	64. Peace and prosperity

    It’s been a while, two years to be exact, since the tensions between the host country and the monsters have dimmed down. Of course some hateful messages and acts were performed by one or the other party here and there, especially on social media, but the harmony the ambassador instated with the peace treaty was too strong. The monsters regained their citizenship and were able to move back to their homes outside Monster City. Families got reunited, jobs retaken, joy returned to the monsters and humans alike and their bond seemed stronger than ever. The shelters dedicated for the refugees were remade into a home complex and by the so kind will of the Monster King, struggling monster families have moved into them, starting a new, prosper life.

  With that being said, it was also true that no troubles brought less work for the ambassador and the King, ironically. But the shortie of the underground did not mind seeing his woman at home more often, returning from work to the smell of a freshly baked pie or seeing her sat neatly into a cozy armchair, attempting to knit some socks. The Monster Queen always tried to teach her how to handcraft, but she always seemed to fail, resulting in the little woman watching her broken works with pure frustration and a childish pout. It was simply adorable, the skeleton thought.

The days in the shortie couple’s home became cozier, happier, lazier, and today was no exception...

“Agh...i can never get this right!” she let out with an annoyed, tired sigh.

  The brown haired woman was holding up a weird piece of green fabric which was struggling to hold together into what seemed to be a...miniature pullover? The skeleton sitting next, casually, couldn’t help but let out a faint, deep chuckle. He had his hands tucked neatly at the back of his skull, supporting it nicely, while his spine would rest on the green couch back. His eyes were closed in a tranquil manner, giving the skeleton the most nonchalant, carefree aspect. He cracked one eye at his lady’s vex, his grin as perked up as ever.

“aw hun, life’s a _stitch_ isn’t it?” he let out, followed by a faint “pft” as he could notice her dainty shoulders shiver faintly with annoyance at the sound of the horrible pun.

He adored making her laugh but it was even more fun irritating her to the bone. He truly deserved the “Best Boyfriend in the World” award, didn’t he?

“i think you’re too _hooked_ on that thing, i mean, not everyone can be as _crafty…_ ”  he added with a carefree wink, making his woman turn away from him in annoyance, not a single word was spoken.

The pun master removed his hands from behind his skull, placing them on his bony thighs, slouching his back faintly. He had no intention to stop whatsoever.

“ _needle_ little help there, hun?...pft!”

  She covered her mouth with a small palm at that one. The lady hated to admit but the pun was quite good and she was struggling to keep her laughter in.

“Pft...o-ok...that one was pretty good…” she said with a rather trembling, amused voice, still turning away from him in a sort of protesting motion.

His grin widened greatly at the view before he decided to truly be helpful and moved in on her. He pressed his torso to her back, making her flinch instantly and look to the left. The lazybones slid two arms underneath hers, touching her waist briefly with his elbows. His warmth was slowly spreading to her entire back, and his soft breathing was brushing her neck gently, making the blood rush to her cheeks in fluster.

“here…” he added with a soft, calm, deep voice right into her small ear once he grabbed onto the little clothing item she was attempting to make, sliding it out of her loosened fingertips, grabbing onto the needle with great care. He placed his chin onto her shoulder, trying to get a better view of the work, making the lady turn her head to the left once more, her nose would bump right into his, if he had any that is. She watched him with the corner of her eye, blushing intensely at his actions, but the skeleton was too focused on helping her out. The corners of his everlasting grin would sag faintly and his eyes dulled down, giving him the most concentrated aspect.

“if you put the needle this way…” he continued, poking the fabric with the pointy needle from underneath “then take it out here…” he then pushed it right through, tugging at the green thread lightly. “you make a stitch.” he stated, she couldn’t help but notice a faint glimmer of fatherly love within that voice.

“you repeat this all the way around and…” he moved his fingers quite swiftly, to one’s greatest surprise, sewing up the little pullover in a matter of minutes. But the woman spaced out through the entire tutorial, being completely mesmerized by his hidden little talents and his calm, cozy looking face that she suddenly got an urge to kiss.

“and it’s done!” he continued, turning the little clothing item inside out, revealing a neatly sewn, miniature, bright green pullover.  Only now he managed to notice her completely mesmerized, spaced out expression with slightly parted lips and rosy cheeks. His eyes widened faintly and a blue hue was taking over his cheekbones.

“uh….here…” he added with vague fluster, getting a small strip of yellow fabric, making her look down at it briefly.

“try to sew this one on.” he said with faint excitement, but the lady was not happy about this at all.

Not only was she so bad at hand crafting, but she just skipped through all of his teaching words mindlessly and now she just looked at the little piece of clothing, biting at her lower lip with faint frustration and disappointment, grabbing at the threaded needle.

“Ummm….” the woman averted her gaze, not knowing how to proceed when he suddenly placed a gentle palm on hers from behind, pressing his chest to her back even more, his mouth would close in on her ear.

“how about we do it together, hun?”

She nodded instantly in relief at his question, causing him to place another palm on her second hand. They moved slowly, in unison, his hand would guide hers with great tenderness, making the needle go through the fabric up and down, causing her small lips to curl up into an excited smile, a faint feeling of accomplishment was taking over her little soul as she realized that with his help, she can do even the things she thought she never could. Their movement was so harmonic, their bodies were in perfect sync, depicting a true image of two souls with an unbreakable bond.

“that’s it!” he let out with dim joy, but the woman’s face lit up instantly at the sight of their success.

“W-wow...we did it!” she exclaimed, raising up the tiny piece of clothing with pride and fulfillment. Her lover parted away slightly, averting his gaze with faint amusement.

“pff...you say as if we’ve just discovered a new universe…”

The lady turned around in an instant, taking him faintly aback. He would expect her to be vexed at his sneer but she looked at him with the most affectionate, satisfied smile.

“Thank you, love!” she almost exclaimed, moving in on him in a matter of seconds and hugging at his neck tightly, forcing his eyes to widen in surprise. His grin perked up soon enough as he wrapped his bony arms around her torso, bringing her closer in.

His lady parted from him faintly, placing two soft palms on is shoulders. She gave him another exited, happy smile before stealing a quick kiss, letting out a joyful giggle in the process.

“oh!” he gasped faintly, his grin taking on a rather cunning twist as he slid his hands onto her waist. “i should help you around like this more often…” he added with a playful wink, forcing his woman to avert her gaze in fluster and hug at his torso tightly.

“B-bonehead…” she pronounced dimly with a childish pout.

“heh…” with that he buried her face into a warm, tender embrace, his voice taking on a rather quiet, soft and deep calm.

“who is this for, anyways…?”

“Uhm….Flowey…”

“oh…”

 

* * *

 

    The door to the golden, long corridor opened slowly, causing some cat ears to perk up in an instant. She now watched as two long, soft looking bunny ears were peeking from behind the tall door. As it opened completely, it revealed a rather cute bunny mom, wearing a long, simple looking, flowy dress. Why mom? Because she was clutching onto a small hand of a two year old boy, which was hiding behind her with shyness.

The cat monster got up in an instant, giving the bunny one a sort of chilling, predator gaze with those two bright green, shiny eyes.

**“Excuse me, do you have an appointment?”** she asked strictly, making the lady flinch at her with faint fear and inspect her from head to toe.

So this was the new secretary, her replacement, she thought. She could notice very smooth, lush, black hair arranged beautifully into a bobbed hairdo, something she could never achieve with her rather short but soft fur. Another thing that was literally sticking out were her very plump breasts, barely being held in by a tight, buttoned, white blouse. And of course she had to have a tiny waist and very thick looking, beautiful hips, the view of which, made an envy knot appear in the bunny’s throat.

**“I-i..am…”**

“bunny!”  a deep man’s voice rang through the hall, cutting of her insecure mutter instantly. He was tall, with blonde, shiny hair the bangs of which would hinder his bright green, dull vision slightly. The man was handsome to say the least, despite his messy, halfway tucked shirt and loosened up, black tie, causing all the hard work of a loving wife with great ironing skills to dissolve in an instant.

At the familiar sound of his father’s voice, the little boy crept from behind his mother’s legs, taking the man by surprise even more.

“t-travy!” he exclaimed, his lips widening into a joyful, excited smile. The boy’s dark green, shimmering eyes lit up with enthusiasm as well, despite a few strands of platinum hair hindering his vision, resembling his father quite a lot in this matter, thought the color of his hair was most likely influenced by his mother’s snow white, fluffy fur.

**“dad!”** he let out joyfully, with a small, pitched, adorable voice, but as soon as he saw his father sit down on one knee, opening his arms wide, he let go of the bunny’s paw in a matter of seconds and ran right into his loving embrace with quick, small feet.

The blonde man embraced his son, swiping him right off his feet and holding him up into his arms, bringing him up to his 195 cm height.

“whoah, bucko!” he let out, hitting his son with a playful wink.

 The boy loved being up there all the time, the world seemed so tiny when he looked down, contrary to when he is the tiny one, down on the floor, exploring the great but big, fearful world around him. That is why he probably couldn’t help but giggle adorably at his father’s actions and give his neck a tight hug.

The mother watching looked at the both with a lazy, affectionate gaze as she approached them slowly. Even the cold, harsh heart of the cat lady was slowly mellowed by the beauty and wholesomeness of the scene, as she sat down on her chair and watched in faint awe.

**“Sorry, dear, i know you are rather busy, but Travis really wanted to visit so we used this opportunity to bring you your lunchbox as well…”** she spoke while averting her gaze with faint guilt.

“oh…” her words made him look down at one of her paws, which was clutching onto a small, brownish bag. His lips curled up into a soft smile as he looked back at his lady with a gaze full of fondness.

“nonsense...it’s awesome to have you here...” he reassured his wife, making her beam up with joy in an instant.

“come to my office.” he added, turning around and heading towards his office room with a springy pace while clutching onto his small bundle of joy with tenderness.

 

* * *

 

    The tall office room with its long shelves filled with books and files was mesmerizing a certain little, two year old boy. With his slightly oversized, blue t-shirt and small, baggy denim shorts, he would get on his tiptoes, trying to reach for a rather old looking book with a strange, dark blue backside and golden lines on the edges. He would attempt to read it but considering that he hasn’t gone past letter C yet, it would be futile.

 The view certainly woke joy and affection within two parental souls. The blonde man was watching his son with dull, glistening, bright green eyes while resting his forearms on the surface of his office desk, while his bunny wife would giggle softly at her son’s attempts of exploring the area. Soon enough though, her eyes gathered a sort of sparkle of sorrow as she turned her face to her blonde man. She looked down, resting her paws into her lap, fidgeting faintly.

**“So umm, the new secretary she umm...is she good?”**

“miss miya? yeah she’s pretty good, always does her work in time. she’s pretty tidy and organized.” he answered nonchalantly while opening his lunchbox with faint excitement.

His words pierced right through her with slight pain. She clutched her paws into small fists on her thighs and averted her gaze with faint irritation and ache.

**“And she’s quite beautiful too…i mean she has pretty much an hourglass, perfect shape…”** she added dimly, remembering the extra few kilos and tummy she gained after birthing her beloved son, Travis, with faint shame.

“uh...sure…” he answered dully, probably not even realizing what a wife vex is awaiting him after those words.

**“What?!”** And there it was… She pierced him with a widened stare and two very furrowed eyebrows.

“what?” he looked up at his woman lazily in return.

**“So you do think she is beautiful and sexy?!”** she added, crossing her arms one o top of the other in a disapproving manner. Thankfully their son was too attracted by his surroundings to notice his mother’s slightly raised tone.

“bunny…” the man averted his gaze, a faint, pleased smile drew onto his aspect from his lady’s jealousy.

**“Well of course you wouldn’t deny it. Pft...bet you are checking her bits all the time!”** she snapped at him once more, but her words hurt his dignity quite a bit as he looked straight at her with an almost angered aspect, his lips would faintly frown.

“bunny...what the hell are you saying...what’s wrong with you?”

**“What’s wrong with** **_me_ ** **? What’s wrong with you? I am not surprised you don’t want another child when you have such a...pleasant view at work…”** with the last utters she looked down once again, her lips trembled with sorrow faintly.

“ah…” he let out, raising one hand towards his forehead in a frustrated manner.

“so this is what’s it about…” he added, his blonde bangs would cast a dim shadow over his gaze.

**“Y-you know, Travis can be very lonely at times, don’t you think he would like a sibling?”** she insisted, biting at her lower lip in anxiousness, anticipating another denial.

“are you really gonna use him now?” he asked with a slight vex within his tone, making the bunny monster swallow her words in pain. He gazed at her once again with more pity this time, realizing he might have been too harsh with her this time.

“bun...i’m sorry, but we’ve been over this many times before, we can’t sustain another kid right now…” he said with a dim, saddened voice, sliding one hand on his desk, closer towards her, in the hope that he can catch her soft paw and squeeze it within his hand, bring her some kind of comfort. But his wife only fixed her gaze into the floor with pure sorrow, her long, fluffy ears dangled down in disappointment.

The man knew he was hurting his lady greatly and that he seemed quite harsh and mean. But he had to be this way sometimes, especially when it came to this subject.

His wife was not the most insisting bunny on earth, not at all. She was always very quick to give up in any sort of argument, she was mellow and soft, letting him decide for her most of the times, but not this once. This time she was dead set on having a second child and she wanted it right now. Her wants were rather sweet, and if he said he didn’t want a sibling for Travy at all, it would be a complete lie. But as the rational man he was, he knew they wouldn’t be able to afford one, at least not right now. At this point, the only thing working to dim down her cravings was to remain cold and harsh at the idea, making sad frowns appear on her soft aspect, a view that broke his heart every time.

  The tense, heavy atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a faint, two time knock on the door, as a very focused looking woman entered his office room while holding onto a tablet, scrolling through it with slightly furrowed eyebrows, a habit that always hindered the attention to her surroundings.

“Trevor, did you send the last project sketches to leader C.?” she asked, completely swallowed by whatever that device’s screen was showing.

**“auntie frisk!”** A very excited, tiny boy yelled out with enthusiasm as he ran up to her with quick, small feet and hugged at her leg with joy. The view made the parents’ aspect light up in an instant, while a brown haired woman looked down with parted lips, completely shocked.

“T-travis! Wow!” she exclaimed as she put away the device in an instant and lifted the boy up, supporting his rear with a thin forearm.

“Wow, you’ve grown, look at you, young man!!” she added in excitement, giving him the widest, happiest smile. The boy chuckled with pride and faint shyness, hugging at her neck tightly.

**“is the bone man here too?”** he asked, piercing the lady with pure, innocent, sparkly eyes. A sudden silence filled up the room before all three adults burst into a loud, satisfied laughter.

“Pft...y-you mean Sans?” she managed to ask after regaining herself. “He works at another place...sort of…”

With those unsure words she put the kid down, letting him explore the room once again. The lady approached the bunny monster, placing a gentle palm on her shoulder, smiling down at her softly.

“Bunny, how have you been?” she asked with a dim, caring tone.

**“Ah, i’m really good Frisk!”** the bunny lady answered, widening her smile at her, the fluffy, long ears would perk up with excitement at the view of her dear, old friend.

**“But ummm…”** she suddenly narrowed her eyes at the woman with faint suspicion.

**“I couldn’t say the same about you...you’re looking rather pale… A-are you ok?”**

“Huh?” Slightly taken aback by her friend’s concerned words she placed a palm on her cheek.

“Y-you think so…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i come, giving you your long awaited happiness T//////T  
> THEY ARE SOOO WHOLESOME!!!!
> 
> Indulge into the coziness of Frans XDD as i am a sucker for it and i need to put that in all the time!  
> I am also a sucker for crafting, sewing, crocheting, knitting, like a true grandma XDD that's why i was so inspired to write this little piece hehe, hope you enjoy <3  
> And omg Trevor, just give it to her!! sheesh!!! (says because craves kids herself, sigh)  
> Oh nu, is Frisk getting sick now?? Am i about to ruin all the happiness again??????
> 
> Find out in the next one, darlings! ~


	65. New step

    The morning promised to be sunny and cozy and the shortest couple in Monster City was not disappointed. They watched the beautiful sun rays peeking through the curtains, showering their faces in warmth, with sleepy, tired eyes, not that he could feel any of that sun heat. But what he could feel was the warmth of his woman’s back and rear slowly spreading to his body, making his soul beat in tranquility and contentment. The skeleton was cradling her petite body in a somewhat spooning position, one side of his skull was resting lightly onto her head as he would give her cheek tender, loving pecks, making her giggle from time to time. 

“I guess...it’s time to get up..” she said in half a whisper, making the corners of his grin droop faintly. 

“mmm...do we have to?”  he mumbled into her ear with faint annoyance while sliding a gentle palm onto her tummy. The feeling of her soft belly made him remember something vaguely, causing his eyes to widen in faint worry. 

“by the way, hun, are you feeling better now?” 

“Huh?” 

  The question certainly woke some confusion within her mind, before she recalled last evening, which was not the best one she has experienced, considering that, all of a sudden, at the dinner table, she rushed to the bathroom to puke out all the lovely food her boyfriend has made and more. It was insanely strange and surprising. She always had a strong stomach, well except to her mother’s delicious snail pies. 

The memory was starting to wake faint worry within her soul since earlier that day, her dear friend, Bunny, pointed out her paleness as well. 

“Uhm, yeah...i feel completely ok now, i guess i just had a bad tummy.” she reassured him, turning around within his embrace and placing a soft palm on the side of his skull. 

She looked up at her beloved skeleton with the most passionate, adoring smile causing all his worries to melt away in an instant. He looked down at her rosy lips, his eyes closed halfway, emitting pure affection and desire as he wrapped a strong arm around her back, bringing her closer in. She only watched him, parting her lips faintly in anticipation before he closed his eyes slowly, in a tranquil manner, pressing his teeth against her lips with the utmost tenderness.

 

* * *

 

   The rather long grass was hiding a few white, tiny field flowers in between its green strands. More of them would gather up at the base of a grand, majestic oak tree, as if its immense, positive energy was drawing them in. But the tiny, insignificant field flowers were not the only ones attracted to this peaceful place as a rather familiar, blue hooded skeleton was walking towards the great tree with a lazy pace and two hands hidden deep within his pockets. It’s true, he could’ve easily teleported, but not this time. For some reason, despite his immense love for using minimum effort, he decided to take a walk from their home to this very spot and no matter that their house is placed right outside the city, one step into the mountain’s forest. 

  Once the skeleton finally reached the tree trunk he sat under it neatly, resting his spine onto its rough bark, his shoulders were slouching faintly while he would search for comfort deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie. His lazy eyes inspected the area briefly, recollecting the day he confessed unknowingly to his lady in this very spot, causing her great ache and frustration. Going back further to the first day she appeared in Monster City again, after 9 long years of bonehead ignorance, which was also the first time he was able to feel warmth, after her sudden, emotional hug. 

Now that he thought back on all of their moments, good and bad, he couldn’t believe she stuck with him for so long. He hurt her so many times, he ignored her and her feelings and even after they were together he kept being selfish and self-centered, but she still hung on, she still had faith. Soul bond or not, it takes great determination and kindness to put up with such difficulties and make it work, and those two qualities were what she possessed the most to his greatest admiration. Today, he’s decided that it was time, time for her kindness to be repaid, not that bonding with a certain lazybones officially for the rest of her life would be much of a reward, but he knew it would definitely make her happy, welp...happier. With the thought in mind, his fingertips stumbled into a small, velvety box within the pocket of his blue hoodie, making a tingling sensation appear in his non existent stomach. Just when he was about to grab it, a very excited exclamation of a tall skeleton rang from behind. 

_ “BROTHER!”  _ his younger bro let out, sitting himself neatly next to the lazybones with a wide, enthusiastic grin. The shortie flinched vaguely and took out his hands from his pockets with nervousness. 

_ “WOWIE, IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE VISITED THIS PLACE.”  _ he added, looking into the distance, his red scarf would flutter in the wind heroically. His brother only gazed at him with nostalgic eyes, the corners of his grin perked up faintly. 

_ “ANYWAYS, YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO TALK, MY EARS ARE ALL OUT!”  _ he said with pure joy, facing his brother with a wide grin. 

“pft, they are out, you’ve got none!”  he underlined, trying hard to hold in a deep, satisfied chuckle. 

_ “NYEEEH!! WHAT HAVE I BROUGHT UPON MYSELF?!!”  _ he let out in exasperation while grabbing at his skull. 

“aw, paps, i knew you had it in your... _ backbone _ !” 

His pun machine has been kick-started by his very pun hating brother, but it was too late to go back. His brother raised two, tensed up hands in mid air in the utmost dramatic and pained manner. 

_ “NYOHOHOHO!! CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET TO WHAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME?!!”  _

“to tell you the.. _ tooth... _ i forgot!”  with that, hopefully last, horrible pun he hit his brother with a finger gun, watching as his face coats completely red in anger. 

_ “IS THAT WHY YOU CALLED ME HERE, SANS?!!!”  _ he yelled out.

“ok ok, i’m done...for now, heh.”  he let out a faint, deep chuckle, finally taking his dose of younger brother annoyance. He then turned away faintly, looking into the horizon, his hood laces would flutter in the wind. 

“i uh….”  his gaze dulled down once again while his grin sagged faintly.  “y-you know what...here..”  with those words, he suddenly snatched the little velvety box right out of his pocket and pushed it into his brother’s hands, not being able to look him in the eye from faint fluster.

_ “BROTHER? WHAT IS THAT?”  _ the tall skeleton asked, tilting his skull at the small object in confusion. 

“open it.”  he answered shortly. 

The loudest, most excited gasp rang through the entire field once the younger skeleton opened the tiny box, revealing a very dainty, beautiful golden ring which was holding a very small, sparkly red diamond in the shape of a tiny heart.

_ “S-SANS...YOU...ARE YOU….?” _

“yes...i uh...i’ve been carrying this around for months now, waiting for the right time…”  he cut his brother short with an unsure, dim voice. 

“uh...what do you….what do you think?”  he suddenly faced him with an interested, faintly concerned gaze. 

_ “I...I THINK….I THINK IT IS SIMPLY AMAZING, BROTHER!!”  _ he exclaimed, inspecting the little ring with great care and interest. 

_ “ABOUT TIME, ACTUALLY, YOU’VE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER FOR TWO YEARS!”  _

His observation made the shortie flinch with vague guilt and scratch a the back of his skull in shame. 

_ “FRISK WILL BE OVERJOYED!”  _ he added. 

“you think so?”  The blue hooded skeleton’s gaze widened, a faint flicker of hope and joy passed through his eyes. 

_ “OF COURSE, BROTHER, SHE’S BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME, IT’S ONE OF HER BIGGEST WISHES!”  _ his brother reassured him, making the shortie avert his gaze once again as a guilt knot appeared in his throat briefly. 

_ “AND TO ADD, A RED DIAMOND! W-WAIT A MOMENT….”  _ he narrowed his gaze in suspicion at his brother.  _ “WHERE...WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY FOR A RED DIAMOND?!!!”  _

The question made him shift on his spot with uneasiness and gulp in vain. He looked into the ground, faintly ashamed. 

“i uh….i’m actually not...supposed to say it…” 

_ “YOU’RE WORKING AT THE SECRET SERVICES AREN’T YOU?!!”  _

“wh…”  is all he could utter, completely perplexed at his brother’s sudden abilities to read him through. Papyrus was always a sort of oblivious, tactless skeleton, not to say that he was dumb or stupid, not at all, he was just extremely naive and pure, but sometimes, in very rare cases, he would shock with his intuition and deductivism. 

_ “WHAT? YOU DIDN’T EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT AIDING THE SCIENTISTS BRINGS YOU THAT MUCH MONEY, DID YOU?”  _ he added while closing the velvety box and handing it back to the shocked skeleton. 

_ “WELL, NO MATTER. I AM GLAD AT YOUR DECISION… MOREOVER...A RED DIAMOND, IT’S PERFECT! JUST LIKE….”  _

“the color of her soul…”  he suddenly continued his brother’s thought, clutching at the tiny box with faint determination, looking into the horizon with dull eyes. 

  Now that he thought into it, his brother’s suspicions were fully justified. He did buy a ring with the most expensive, rarest diamond there is. But he could never find anything more appropriate… This little piece of native mineral was just as rare and powerful as his woman’s soul. A soul of unimaginable determination and kindness, sincerity, purity, a soul with no match in this world, at least in a certain lazybones’ eyes.

 

* * *

 

    A very tired, pale looking, brown haired woman was sitting at her office desk. She would look into her laptop’s screen with faintly arched eyebrows, depicting slight pain. She scrolled through some documents while grabbing at her tummy gently from time to time, her lips were slightly dry, frowning, her entire complexion was rather sickly looking. 

  A very busy, tall man suddenly came in with a quick knock on the door. He was holding onto some papers that he had to deliver in a rush. 

“frisk, you gotta sign these today.” he said with a deep, soft voice while moving in on her with a few wide paces. 

She only slid her gaze upwards with great fatigue, locking it onto his very focused aspect. Once he finally reached her desk and placed the papers in front of her, he fixed his bright green eyes onto her closed, pained ones. The view made his lips part with faint surprise and worry. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw the monster ambassador look so...sick. 

“uh, frisk? are you ok?” he suddenly asked, piercing her with glistening, worried eyes from behind his golden bangs. 

“O-oh well...it’s not that bad...but i have been feeling rather sick lately, i don’t know why….” she answered, trying to pull on a faint smile. 

His gaze narrowed at her with vague inkling. He grabbed at his chin, rubbing at it with the most reflective aspect. 

“you know, that’s kinda funny.” 

“Huh?” she tilted her head at him in pure puzzlement. 

“you kinda remind me of bunny in her second month…” 

“Wh-what…” is all she could utter.

The lady looked into nothing with parted lips, completely bewildered and surprised. All sorts of scaring, new thoughts and images were circling her brain, she shook her head in an instant, knowing that her biggest wish can never be accomplished and it is a mere ill stage her body is going through…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BØI  
> I got up at 9 am, not fun....
> 
> I cannot get enough of the cuteness!!  
> Also, is Frisk getting ill? Me, stop worrying myself, ok?   
> A A A not even gonna comment the second part >//////< do that for me!!!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the next one >w>


	66. Debunked

    Her rear was placed on the dark brown, tiled bathroom floor, her legs were spread onto it as well, slightly folded towards her abdomen. She was cradling gently at what seemed to be a...toilet. Her tired, pale face was hovering over it, one of her dainty elbows was resting on the toilet seat while she would gather up her bangs into a small hand, slicking them backwards and holding them in place, on top of her head, making sure they don’t get in her face’s way. The other hand would slide down her abdomen, rubbing it gently from time to time, scrunching up some of her loose t-shirt in a tiny fist every time a new puke wave would come over. Her eyebrows were arched in ache and small tear drops would form at the base of her shiny eyelashes. 

Once she felt like she could rest for a few minutes and her tummy has dimmed down, she wiped at the corner of her lips with her wrist and slid up against the wall, not too far from the toilet, you never know when you will need it again. 

A very tired, simply exhausted sigh escaped her small, dried up lips as her back slouched against the wall and her legs spread onto the surface of the floor. She was wearing a mere, white, oversized t-shirt, probably stolen from a certain lazybones’ poor closet, something she loved wearing to sleep or throwing on her naked body in the middle of the night whenever she needed to visit the bathroom. It was barely covering her hips, a faint beginning of some black panties were peeking from between her spread legs. 

She let go of her dark brown, shiny hair, making her bangs flow down, cover her closed eyes once again. The tired, sick woman would then slide both of her dainty palms onto her pained abdomen, scrunching up her shirt in the area once again, her lips trembled in pure frustration, about to let out another sigh. 

<<Why….why is this happening to me…?>> she asked herself in sheer exasperation before her vision fixing onto a small, plastic, pen-like object, laying on the floor, it’s tiny screen waiting to be read. She averted her gaze in ache, more tears forming at the corners of her closed eyes. The petite lady raised a trembling, fatigued hand towards her forehead, her small eyebrows would tremor faintly as she was trying her best to hold in the tears. 

<<I...i must be insane…>> she thought once again <<There’s no way in the world...it’s not possible…>> with those troubling thoughts she looked back at the little object scattered on the floor. She removed her hand from her forehead and reached for it, wondering if enough time has passed. The woman grabbed on both edges of the pen-like object with small fingers, raising it in mid air. With a faint sniff, her vision fixed onto the tiny screen. Once the haze within her sight dissipated she could notice two red, clear lines that the device was showing her. She let out a loud gasp and dropped it back onto the floor in an instant. 

“N-no….that’s….that’s not possible…” she muttered with a trembling voice, resting her palms onto the floor, pressing herself closer to the wall, looking down at the device with a fearful stare and parted lips. 

“Th-that’s not…..” she swallowed her words as streams of overwhelmed, pained tears started running down her cheeks. She grabbed at the little object with both hands once again, tightening her grip onto it, pressing it to her chest with great care, as if scared that with its disappearance, her new body state would fade as well. She folded her knees tightly to her breasts as well exposing the back of her thighs and finally, she could let it all out. 

The poor woman started crying, loudly, like a child, she couldn’t understand why. She couldn’t understand if those were tears of sorrow, fright, overwhelming happiness or everything at once. She bumped her forehead into her knees, hiding her face downwards, muffling out her hics, sobs and weeping. 

“h-hun...is...is everything ok?”  her soft, deep, lovely skeleton’s voice rang on the other side of the door, making her flinch instantly and cease her tears. She pierced the door with a fearful, unsure stare. 

The skeleton has woken shortly after he felt his woman’s absence in their bed. He was now standing at the bathroom door, looking at it with a wide, frightened gaze, closing in the side of his skull, trying to catch a sound or two from the other side while his fingers were pressed against the surface of the door and his other hand was tucked away neatly in his loose short’s pocket. 

“I uh...i’m fine!” she suddenly yelled out with a trembling voice, trying her best to hide the sadness within her tone, wiping off her tears in a hurry. But a sudden, uncontrolled hic made him widen his eyes in fright even more. She covered her mouth quickly, still squeezing the little, news bringing object within her other hand. 

“that doesn’t sound fine…”  he added with more suspicion. 

“love...you’ve been in there for like 20 minutes now...what’s happening?” 

“N-nothing really! I uh, i just had a bad stomach, probably ate something bad earlier, don’t worry, go back to sleep!” she tried to reassure him. 

“you’re a terrible liar...you know that?” 

“I...i’m not lying, i swear!” she let out with more desperation. 

“that’s it, i’m coming in.”  he pronounced with a deep, decided tone, his gaze narrowed at the door, emitting pure determination and faint worry regarding his lady’s well-being. 

“N-no Sans, d-don’t!” she exclaimed, scrunching up at the pregnancy tester with both hands, looking up at the door in pure fear. 

She jumped up on her spot and squinted her eyes with dread as soon as he barged in with great strength, causing her to drop the tiny thing underneath the bathtub and look at him with parted lips and a frightful stare. 

“f-frisk….”  is all he could utter at this point as he noticed her sitting down on the cold floor, gazing up at him with trembling lips and the most pale, ill looking complexion. His face softened in sadness as he saw red marks underneath her beautiful, closed eyes and faded streaks of tears down on her cheeks. 

He dropped down on his knees in an instant, grasping at her shoulders, embracing them tightly with vast desperation and sorrow. He pulled her right up, not letting go of her for one second. His skull tilted forwards over her small shoulder as he squinted his eyes in pain and pressed her chest tighter to his. 

“frisk...what happened...talk to me...please!”  he let out in pure despair. 

His actions shocked her immensely, but soon enough, his warmth, his loving, tender embrace caused her to mellow out and raise two, trembling hands, placing them on his shoulder blades. Unsure, overwhelmed tears came back to her eyes, filling their base, overflowing fast enough and pouring out in an endless stream down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry….i’m so so sorry, Sans!!” she exclaimed between sobs and sniffs, indenting her fingertips into the back of his loose t-shirt. 

“I love you...i love you so much!!!” she almost yelled out in a childlike manner, but her skeleton’s grin only elevated faintly at her tender words. 

“i love you too...dummy…” 

 

* * *

 

    A casually dressed, brown haired woman stood at the entrance of a lovely, tiny brick house. She was holding onto a small, brown paper bag with great care. The lady raised one hand towards the doorbell, about to press onto the button when suddenly, she froze in place. This time, she had the urge to make it more of a...surprise, and knowing that her mother must be home at this hour, she placed a soft hand onto the door knob and twisted it carefully, letting herself in. She entered to the lovely smell of a freshly baked cinnamon-butterscotch pie, her favorite. A cluttering sound could be heard from the kitchen, making her shift her gaze towards it, her small lips would curl up into a faint smile. 

But just when she was about to make one step in the kitchen’s direction the appearance of a small, rather thin 14 year old boy, wearing his usual green sweater, cradling onto a flower pot with the grumpiest plant in Monster City, made her stop in place. She looked down at him. His shy gaze, hidden behind a thick layer of dark brown bangs, made her smile widen considerably. She leaned down faintly and ruffled up his hair with a brief giggle. 

“Kris! Long time no see!” she let out with a happy tone. The movement caused his lips to form a childish, annoyed pout as he rearranged some of his messy bangs. 

“And Flowey!” she added, squatting down gently, leveling her face with the grumpy, golden flower, which was giving her a disregarding smirk. 

“Actually, i have something for you!” the woman continued with a wide smile, showing off her little, brown paper bag. The two perked up with faint excitement when she reached out into it and grabbed at a very small, miniature green sweater with one yellow stripe. 

“This is for Flowey!” she added with a faint giggle, putting it right onto him while the angry flower would bicker and struggle. Once it was set on, perfectly fitting his small stem and two arm like leaves, they both watched the little flower in awe. She got up in the meantime, her cheeks would rosy up gently. 

“Hehe, now you can be best buds, you look exactly alike!!” 

Her excited words made the boy look down at his only friend, his lips curled up into a faint smile while the grumpy flower averted his gaze and crossed it’s little leaves one on top of the other in a disapproving motion. 

“Thank you….” he suddenly spoke out with the dimmest, faintly pitched and boyish voice, taking the two completely aback. She looked down at the boy with faintly parted lips, it was the very first time she heard him say a word and it felt...exhilarating. 

**“Yeah well, anyways, there’s no way you did this on your own, you suck at crafting big time, everyone knows that!”** the flower’s sneer had to ruin the moment as she furrowed her eyebrows at him in vague anger. But once the boy raised his face at the woman, inspecting her with slight interest from behind his thick, dark brown bangs she averted her gaze in an instant with pure embarrassment. 

“Eh...umm...well, S-sans helped me…” she added, scratching at the back of her head faintly. 

**“What?!!”** the flower exclaimed in anger, struggling to take off the little sweater all of a sudden.  **“I’m not wearing this, the smiley-trashbag touched it!”**

“S-sans...your boyfriend?” the boy suddenly asked, dismissing the usual, flower bicker, making the two fix their surprised gazes on him once again.  

“Ah, yes! He’s ummm...he’s a skeleton!” she answered with a wide smile. 

“Will i...ever see him?” his voice was barely noticeable, very sweet, warm and shy, making her heart tremble with affection and awe. She averted her gaze with brief guilt at his question. 

“Well he is a very busy bonehead, hehe...but maybe one day!” she answered, giving him a wide, hopeful smile. The boy looked down once again, a deadpan, plain expression returned to his aspect. 

**“Oh yeah! Busy doing nothing, pft!”** the flower sneered once more, but the young lady was too used to its grumpiness, only hitting the two with a cheerful smile. 

“Welp, i’ll go see our mom now, talk to you later, guys!” 

And with those words she departed towards the kitchen. 

 

    She was back in her old, cozy kitchen. A kitchen she used to see every single morning, well, only briefly, considering she would always sleep in and be late for her classes. Good thing she was a good student and the teachers didn’t mind as much. 

She was sitting at the small wooden table, holding her palms gently around a steaming cup of golden flower tea. Her lips were forming a very faint, soft smile as she looked at the back of her loving goat mother, cutting up a few slices of pie on the kitchen counter. The amazing smell was making her crave it even more, or maybe, it wasn’t _her_ craving the pie in the first place. 

The goat lady turned around, holding two small plates with butterscotch-cinnamon pie slices in each. She placed one in front of her daughter with great care and the other in front of herself, sitting down across the woman neatly. 

**“Dig in!”** she said with a giggle, about to sip from her cup. 

“Oh mom…” her daughter uttered with pure satisfaction, cramming bits of the pie in her mouth with great appetite. “You have no idea how much i missed your baking…” she added in between bites. 

Her mother’s lips parted faintly in surprise and her eyes widened, but soon enough, her aspect shifted to joy and affection. 

**“Does he know?”**

“Sans? No..i haven’t told him yet i mean h….wait….h-how did you…...?!!!!!!!” her small cake fork suddenly fell out of her hand with a clunk while her jaw dropped in an instant, her cheeks gained the brightest tint of red. 

“M-mom...how did you...how did you know?” she barely muttered. Her mother only returned it with a soft giggle and a pitiful smile. 

**“Dear child, did you really think i wouldn’t notice? I mean, your pale, ill aspect, your sudden, immense craving for my pie, you probably puked your guts out last night!”**

The woman flinched at her words in an instant. How did she know so well?! 

**“You’re forgetting i was once pregnant too…”** she added, her gaze softening up and a faint glimmer of sadness was peeking through on her aspect. 

“M-mom…” the expecting lady suddenly muttered, small tears of sorrow and worry were forming at the base of her eyelashes and her lips trembled. She suddenly covered her face with two small palms, letting out an exasperated weep. 

“I’m so scared!” 

**“No no no, child….”** is all the goat monster could utter as she got up in an instant and approached her daughter. She wrapped her small head with two soft, tender arms and hugged it tightly to her chest. 

**“Silly child...don’t cry, this is great news!”** she reassured her, rubbing at her soft, dark brown hair with great care. 

“M-mom...i...i don’t even know how it happened...i am so shocked…” the woman said between sobs, parting from her mother’s embrace briefly and rubbing at her tearful eyes. 

“I didn’t even know it was possible...i mean...we’ve been uh...trying for two years and...all kind of research was saying that it’s pretty much impossible, but here i am, expecting a child!” she almost exclaimed, bursting into more tears and hugging back at her mother’s torso. The goat lady only looked down at her with pity and fondness, rubbing her small back with a comforting paw. 

“I...don’t know how to tell him or...or if he’ll even believe me….” 

**“My child…”** she placed two paws on each side of her head, forcing her to look back at her. 

**“I’m more than sure...i know that Sans will be simply overjoyed!”** she encouraged her daughter, hitting her with the happiest smile. It certainly worked, because now her aspect was slowly shifting to hope and joy. 

“Th-thank you...mom…” she muttered with a weeping, sad voice. 

**“On another happy note…”** the goat lady continued, sitting herself on one of the chairs across the woman. 

**“I’ve been accepted to be a teacher for primary classes in Kris’ school!”**

Her daughter gasped at the news, wiping away some of her leftover tears and pulling a joyful smile. 

“Mom, that’s awesome, you always wanted to be a teacher!!” 

**“Yes, plus it’s a great way to take care of Kris from time to time!”** she added with enthusiasm. 

The expecting lady couldn’t help but giggle at that. Her mother was always a little overprotective, but if she said she didn’t miss those times, it wouldn’t be very sincere. She was an amazing mother and she probably would’ve never accomplished as much without her help and education. Remembering what a good example she can follow, suddenly eased her mind about becoming a mother herself, it filled her soul with determination... She wanted it for years and she felt more than ready now. 

The only thing left to do was...telling the half of her soul…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A A A A 
> 
> That's all i can say!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Actually, no, i am so happy i finally reached this moment in my story and i really hope you guys are too.  
> Leave all your crazy comments and screams down below, i allow XDDD <3   
> I love y'all!!!! 
> 
> The next chapters are going to be super fun, i promise!


	67. The right time

    She was back in the dreaded bathroom, a place that she couldn’t part with for a good few nights, especially talking about her now best friend, the toilet. But this time, she wasn’t pale and ill looking anymore, on the contrary, her aspect was as joyful as ever, an unusual, healthy glow was present on her cheeks, she was simply...beaming. The expecting woman would watch herself in the mirror with great interest, the eyelashes of her closed eyes gained a faint, joyfull shine while her dark brown, lush bangs would cover them faintly. She was wearing the usual, oversized, white t-shirt, stolen again from her lazybones. It was just long enough to cover her naked hips. The morning sunlight was being dispersed by the faintly opaque, bathroom window, giving her body a sort of majestic, golden outline. 

She slid her dainty, soft hands onto her abdomen, pressing the fabric of her t-shirt onto her tummy, outlining a very vague, faintly protruding, round bump, cupping it gently with one hand, while rubbing it with the utmost tenderness using the other in soft, circular motions. She looked down at it with the most affectionate, happy smile, a few tear drops of joy started forming at the outer corners of her eyes and she let out a very light, merry sigh. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, for so long...you have no idea how much i wanted you…” she said with a trembling, half whisper. 

“hun, have you seen my…”  a certain, sleepy bonehead entered the bathroom casually, they never cared to close the door as no real privacy boundaries were between the two lovebirds. 

He stopped in place for a moment, widening his eyes at the view while she froze completely, staring at him with slightly parted lips, her palms were still cradling her barely prominent tummy. The woman flinched soon after and let her arms dangle down. 

“A-ah...I…..” she stuttered, feeling her heart thumping intensely as blood rushed to her cheeks. 

“heh...daydreaming, aren’t we?”  he suddenly let out. His eyes dulled down, looking to the side with faint guilt while he pulled a wide, signature grin. The woman almost sighed with relief, realizing he’s still completely oblivious. 

“Y-yeah...s-sorry….” she answered, looking down with shame, nibbling on her lower lip in faint anxiousness. 

He approached her dimly, opening a drawer next to the sink, getting out his tooth brush and a paste tube with the utmost, nonchalant expression, while his woman just watched him, the fear in her heart slowly receding. But just when he was about to spread some toothpaste on the brush he suddenly froze in place, noticing her rather saddened reflection within the mirror. 

“you know what?”  he suddenly let out, the corners of his everlasting grin perking up as he put down the tooth cleaning objects. The woman looked up at him with faint surprise. 

“let’s daydream together.”  he added, moving slowly behind his lover, sliding two soft, tender arms underneath hers. 

She almost gasped at his sudden movements while he placed his bony palms on her lower abdomen, cupping it gently. The skeleton pressed his torso to her back while his lap would touch her rear vaguely. Her cheeks rosied up in an instant, she couldn’t really believe what was happening at the very moment. His grin widened even more as he indented his chin into her  fragile shoulder, looking at their reflection in the mirror with the most fond and loving gaze. 

“mmm? looks good doesn't it?”  he let out right into her ear with a dim, relaxed tone. But once the situation finally sunk into her stirred up mind, she placed two soft, warm palms over his hands and smiled joyfully. 

“It does…” she answered in a half whisper, causing his cheeks to gain a faint hue of blue. 

The feelings towards this little, fragile woman, whose tummy he was cupping with so much tenderness, started overwhelming his soul, forcing him to close his eyes slowly, in pure tranquility and press his teeth against her hot, rosy cheek. She let out a faint, girly giggle, her heart would mellow out and suddenly, she took on the most determined aspect and turned around within his embrace, causing his hands to slide over her waist now. The lazybones looked down at his woman with faintly wide eyes while she placed two, decided palms onto his bony shoulders. 

“Honey, i need to tell you something…” 

“m-me too…” 

“Oh?” her aspect shifted to faint surprise. “Th-then you go first!” 

“no no, you first...mine uh...mine can wait, heh…”  he reassured her with faint fear peeking through his gaze.

“Well uh...ok…” she looked down for a brief moment, taking in a deep, nervous breath before piercing him with trembling lips and bright red cheeks. 

“Sans uh..d-dear i….” he perked up in pure interest when suddenly, a loud, buzzing noise of a smartphone interrupted the moment. 

“Oh no! Wh-what time is it?!!” she exclaimed in pure fright, parting away from her skeleton in an instant and grabbing onto her phone. She gasped once more as she saw the name of her blonde, old friend, probably about to scold her for being late to work. The skeleton froze in place, completely disappointed. 

“D-darling, i’m sorry, but i gotta go now!” she said in a rush. 

“We can talk a bit later!” she added while brushing her hair as quick as possible in front of the mirror, grabbing onto her phone tighter.

“b-but..”  he stuttered faintly, raising one hand in mid-air as if trying to stop her. 

She only let out a fast “Love you!” giving his teeth a quick, tender peck, storming out of the bathroom in a matter of seconds. 

“l-love you too…”  he said to the empty spot right in front of him, with a dim, confused and disappointed voice. 

 

* * *

 

 

    It’s been years since he stood in front of this tall, fancy looking double door. Last time, if he recalled correctly, it was when he accepted to be her guard for a dreaded event within the capital of the host country. The skeleton shivered faintly at the recollection, digging one hand deeper inside the pocket of his blue hoodie, while the other was holding an odd stack of filed papers. That time was truly a dark, painful stripe in his life, one that he wished he could erase somehow, mad that the king’s office had to bring him such sore memories. 

But today was different. He dropped by to bring some papers, a report on the exploration of the ruins as demanded by the King of Monsters, or rather...it was more of an excuse to see his beloved, little lady and maybe finally tell her what’s been on his mind for months now. He could’ve easily manipulated tiny Emily into doing it for him, after all, his passion for doing absolutely nothing with minimal efforts was undying. 

He froze in place for a moment, trying to ward off any bad outcomes popping up inside his skull as he took on a more decided look and pushed onto the wooden door. 

**“Mister Sans, to what do we owe the pleasure?”**

He was instantly greeted by the new secretary, well new to him at least. She got up swiftly with a narrowed, strict stare but a very polite smile. Her breasts were struggling to hold within her buttoned up shirt, as always, making a certain writer get the most insane urge to buy bigger sized clothing for her torso. Her delicate, thick hips were being outlined neatly by her black, pencil skirt. Certainly, her body traits would be the first thing a man’s gaze would shift onto, but no matter how much of a bonehead he was, the shortie never had his eye sockets on anyone else but his lady. Strangely enough, nobody else truly managed to arouse his interest in that matter, no matter how “sexy” they would be by the usual beauty standards. 

He turned to her with his signature, deadpan grin and dull eyes. 

“uh...i came to bring this.”  the skeleton handed her the report, she took it with great delicacy and sat down neatly, thanking him in the meantime. The cat lady turned back to her screen and started typing on her keyboard vigorously, dismissing the skeleton completely, expecting him to be gone by now. But he stood there, with his usual, wide grin and lazy, halfway closed eyes, searching comfort within the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

“actually...can i see frisk?”  he suddenly asked with a hopeful voice, making the cat monster raise two very suspicious eyebrows at the skeleton. 

**“Do you have an appointment?”** she asked strictly. The bonehead averted his gaze with faint worry. 

“uh...do i need one?”  he scratched at the back of his skull in embarrassment. The cat lady only watched him with some judging, dull eyes, sliding her gaze onto him from skull to fluffy slippers. Soon after she turned her head back towards the computer’s screen. 

**“I am sorry, but ambassador Frisk has a very tight schedule and you would need an appointment.”** she dismissed him with a rather dull voice. The shortie’s shoulders slouched greatly as a weary, disappointed sigh escaped his mouth. He was about to give up, like he always does, when suddenly…

“Sans?!” 

The tender voice of his lovely woman made him turn around in an instant and catch her beautiful, surprised face with his widened eyes. For a brief moment, she forgot she was within the chilling, golden walls of the king’s office as she rushed right towards her lover, embracing him on the spot, almost making him tilt over while letting out the happiest giggle. The action took the cat lady completely aback, her jaw dropped in an instant at the view. 

“whoah there, tiger!”  he exclaimed with surprise and amusement while wrapping his arms tightly around her torso. 

“I missed you so much, what are you doing here?!” she asked, giving him the widest smile and two rosy cheeks. He averted his gaze in faint fluster. 

“just came in to bring some papers…”  the skeleton answered, still slightly abashed from her actions. 

“Great! Come with me!” his lady almost exclaimed with pure enthusiasm, while grabbing onto one of his wrists and dragging him towards her office room. 

While he was being tugged away he hit the cat lady with a victorious finger gun, spitting out his last, decisive pun:

“have a  _ purrfect  _ day!”

 

    He was back into her office room, it’s been quite a while. Nothing really changed since his last visit, but how is it that every time he comes to this place he can only remember bad things connected to it? Last time he was in this very room, they had a pretty heated argument, resulting into the half of his soul shedding tears, again. 

What a bonehead, he thought to himself. Yet his line of painful thoughts was shattered in an instant by a sudden cling onto his neck. Once again, his lovely, cheerful woman almost jumped at him, wrapping his hands tightly at the back of his neck, clinging onto it. His grin widened in an instant as he returned the gesture with a firm grip around her waist. 

He parted his teeth, about to let out some kind of words, but he swallowed them instantly when she pressed her pinky, soft lips right onto them, causing an intense, blue hue to take over his cheeks, his eye sockets on the brink of hollowing. 

She departed soon enough with an excited giggle, not even letting him indulge into the pleasant warmth of her lips, like the little tease she was.

“wh-what’s with you today?”  he asked in pure surprise and faint fluster. 

“Can’t a woman love her skeleton in peace?” she suddenly answered, or rather, questioned with a carefree beam, causing him to flinch slightly, reminiscing something rather similar he told her once. 

Soon enough he gained a more decided glance and cleared his throat with a dry cough, thinking...now’s his chance, now’s the perfect time! 

He slid one hand into the pocket of his blue hoodie, carefully, poking into the very velvety, tiny box he’s been carrying around all this time, grasping onto it firmly and with a dry gulp, he finally decided to proceed: 

“frisk i…” 

“frisk, did we get the supplies for the spiders yet, what’s the news? also you have a meeting in 10 minutes, are you…”  the tall, blonde man which barged in, swallowed his words in an instant as he raised his bright green eyes from a bunch of papers he was holding, locking them onto a completely shocked, abashed couple, holding onto one another, looking at him with some almost hollowed eye sockets and small, rosy, parted lips. 

“uhh!!” is all he could let out at this point, a faint tint of red taking over his face as the tall man turned away in an instant. 

They let go of each other right after his flustered movement and averted their gazes with embarrassment. 

“hey sans…” he muttered, not even bothering to turn around and greet him properly. 

“heya, blondie…”  the skeleton answered with a deadpan grin, raising a hand in a greeting manner at his back. 

“sorry to interrupt you…” he continued, raising one hand towards his forehead, slicking back some of his golden bangs which were hindering his vision. With that movement he turned around, still looking down with fluster, his eyebrows would twitch in irritation. 

“but frisk has a meeting now...we gotta go!” he almost exclaimed, piercing the woman with a strict, disappointed glare, making her flinch in an instant. The man didn’t hesitate whatsoever, he only approached the petite lady and grabbed onto her wrist firmly, starting to pull her away. The view certainly woke some anger and envy within the bonehead’s soul while his woman let out a loud gasp at her friend’s action. 

“T-trevor, hold on! Ugh!” she suddenly turned her face towards her skeleton which was slowly departing from her vision. 

“S-sans! This is going nowhere! Meet me at Muffet’s after work! We can...we can have a date and talk!!” she yelled out in the distance with pure desperation.

“uh...sure thing, hun.”  her boyfriend let out with a dim, hopeful voice, watching the two depart quickly, waving at them with pure uncertainty. 

The universe is cruel...he thought to himself, when he finally decides to do the right thing, the thing that will truly make both of them happy, it decides to punish him, making him unable to catch the right time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo OwO
> 
> WOWIE I ADORED THIS MOMENT!!  
> Clearly Frisk is being super silly when she thinks the bonehead doesn't want a child, pft! 
> 
> AND OMG, never the right time huh? ;D  
> Hope you enjoyed and i made you crave the next one even more, hehehehehe >:3
> 
> P.S.: Look at what our talented Venya has done, i am so so happy!!   
> https://venelona.tumblr.com/post/181836878140/looks-good-doesnt-it-scene-from-fanfic-new  
> See ya~


	68. A date with the truth

“Mom! I’m at Muffet’s, what do i do! He’s still not here..” 

**“My child! It’s going to be fine, i know Sans will be overjoyed.”**

 

As she read her mother’s message, her little thumbs trembling over the device’s screen, her leg would shake nervously under the small, two person dining table in the corner of a cozy cake shop. She was waiting for her boyfriend while inspecting the pastel purple walls, reminiscing the small entrance hall at home, a thin vase with one, single, red rose slowly withering away was present on the table as well. The lady was wearing a rather special dress, she somehow managed to drop by at home and put on a knee long, flared, dark blue dress with tiny, green flowers imprinted all over. Its neckline was very delicate, accentuating her beautiful breasts vaguely and a faintly protruding, delicate collar bone he loved to slide his tongue over in the middle of the night. 

She shook her head at that thought with faint fluster, mad at herself for thinking of such lewd memories in such a dire moment. Dire because she had no idea how her lover would react to the news of her expecting. What if he doesn’t believe her or doesn’t want the child, despite him being more than hinting at the wish to make her a mother? What if the responsibility scares him away, after all, he was a special breed of lazy and “give up without trying”, she knew that all too well. More and more worrying thoughts started circling her little brain, making her thumbs hover over the screen with an hesitant tremble, rereading her mother’s messages over and over in anxiousness. She let out one, heavy sigh, about to type back when suddenly...

“hey lady, is this  _ sweet  _ taken?”  the deep voice of her beloved skeleton rang right into her ear as he was pointing at the seat across her with a wide, amused grin. 

His abrupt appearance made her flinch in an instant and thump her phone screen side down onto the table. She quickly pulled the most carefree, nonchalant smile while arranging some of her front locks of shiny, lush, dark brown hair. 

“H-hey, honey…” she greeted him, averting her gaze with faint nervousness. The skeleton did not even bother to notice as he sat himself neatly across his woman, giving her a tender, affectionate gaze. 

“you look...beautiful…”  he suddenly added with a soft, deep tone, making her look straight at him with faintly rosied cheeks. 

He felt a bit bad at this point, considering that all he ever wears is his blue hoodie and black, loose shorts and today was no exception, but the woman never minded that, sometimes she wished she could be just as carefree and ignorant to the society’s unspoken, dressing rules. The next thing he noticed was a ketchup bottle, waiting to be drank right on his side of the table. He looked back at his caring lady, about to ask but she said quickly, as if reading his mind:

“I took the liberty of ordering that for you, i know you’ve been sort of busy lately, Grillby said he misses you...hehe” she let out a fain giggle at that one and the shortie couldn’t help but watch his woman with  even more affection and love. 

She was so caring, always one step ahead of him. At home he would constantly find newly washed socks in his neverending sock drawer, arranged neatly. A lunchbox waiting at the edge of the dining table every single morning, knowing he oversleeps persistently and has no time to take breakfast, no matter that she was always late for work herself, the half of her soul had to be happy and fed. Even now, as if reading his mind, she knew he’s been missing ketchup quite a lot and even if it’s not the best thing to drink on a date, she pushed it aside for his sake, making him use this time to indulge into the tomatoey goodness once more. Her neverending kindness and delicacy never ceased to surprise the bonehead. 

He gave the bottle a quick glance, thinking that he truly craves it, but what he craves more right now, is finally telling her what’s been on his mind for months. He took on a very decided look, the corners of his grin sagging faintly. His bony hands slid on the surface of the table, his forearm pushed the bottle gently to the side, he reached for her small, dainty hands which were resting on the dining table, clutching onto each other with nervousness. 

She looked down at his movement, her lips would part vaguely in surprise as he latched onto her tiny fingers, letting them rest gently onto his palms, giving them a soft, warm rub with both of his thumbs. But when she glanced back at her lover, her aspect became even more stunned. He was hitting her with the most tender, caring, simply adoring gaze. His halfway closed eyes were fixed onto her beautiful, rosy face, and his everlasting grin was dropping faintly. 

“f-frisk..i...i need to tell you something...very important... “  he said a bit unsure of himself, the slight poke of the tiny box within his pocket was forcing him to gulp nervously. 

“Sans...me too…” she suddenly let out, her soft palms tightened onto his fingers. He couldn’t help but let out a deep, merry chuckle at the situation. 

“we have so much to tell each other, but we never seem to find the right time…”  he said, sort of amused, causing his woman to avert her gaze in slight embarrassment. 

“Pft...yeah...even though we share one home, every single day.” 

“that’s true but…” 

“But this is more special…” she suddenly continued his thought, making his eyes widen at her astounding ability to read his mind. Last time he checked, telepathy wasn’t coming with the soul connection package. 

“But umm, before we continue, i want to let you know that…” her gaze slowly shifted back onto his soft, lazy eyes. “I already know you work at the secret services…” 

“wh-what?!”  he almost exclaimed. 

“Sorry hun, but did you really think i never wondered about where you got the money for the house? The ‘dog stand and scientist aid did not do the part well enough.” she added with guilt, knowing that she should’ve helped more, but being the ambassador didn’t bring that much money to one’s greatest surprise. 

The view made his grin perk up considerably, she sounded so much like his brother. 

“pf...you and paps as well, so much for the  _ secret  _ services.” 

They both let out amused, joyful chuckles in unison. The topic certainly dissipated some nervousness as they locked onto each other with soft gazes and pleased smiles. 

Finally, when the bonehead mustered up enough courage, he pierced his lady with the most determined eyes. 

“frisk, i wanted to tell you this for months. i know i haven’t been the best to you, actually...i’ve done some pretty bad things to you in the past…”  he looked down briefly with shame at his last utters, making the woman part her lips in bafflement, but she only wanted to hear the rest at this point. 

“but all this time i...i realized one thing and one thing only. i love you, frisk…”  he tightened his grip over her dainty hands and pierced her with a pleading sight. 

“i love you so so much and i want you to be by my side, forever…”  the skeleton took one, dry gulp before continuing, sliding one hand away from hers right into his pocket, grasping tightly onto the small, velvety box, about to get it out.

“frisk...will you…” 

His words were suddenly cut off by a loud, very hated, buzzing noise of her smartphone, vibrating intensely and loudly on the surface of the table. He flinched, dropping the small object right back into his pocket. She glanced right at it, her torso twitching faintly, about to part from her lover, but he only gripped onto her hands tighter, hitting her with two eyes filled with despair and frustration. 

“frisk don’t, please...not now…”  he pronounced dimly. 

“I...i’m sorry...i think it’s dad...He calls very rarely and when he does...it has to be something very important…” she said in her defense, forcing him to dangle his skull forwards in defeat and let out a pained, silent grunt, loosening his grip onto her dainty hands, sliding his away slowly on the surface of the wooden table. She smiled with pity and grabbed onto the phone in an instant, looking at its screen with faint worry. The intuition did not let her down, it was indeed her father calling and she answered it in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Howdy, dad!” 

**“Frisk, where are you?”**

Her father’s worried voice rang on the other side. 

“Oh uh...i’m at Muffet’s, why, what happened?” 

**“Is Sans with you?!”**

He asked with faint hope peeking through his deep, monster king tone.

“Oh uh...y-yes…” 

she glanced at her skeleton with faint worry, making him perk up in vague interest now as well. “Why do you ask?” 

**“Make him teleport you to the center at the fountain area, right now!”**

He demanded, taking the woman completely aback. 

“Wh-what?! B-but…” 

**“Do it, NOW!”**

He yelled out, making her understand it was a matter of great concern.

 

She got up in an instant, making him get up as well with wide, worried eyes, getting out the hands from inside his pockets in a rather fearful manner. He now realized that the universe truly hated him and will take away any kind of peaceful moment or chance to finally ask the big question. The woman grabbed onto his wrist and he knew instantly that a teleportation was in order. 

“The center, MTT Fountain, now Sans!” she demanded. He only gave her a strong, decided nod as he grabbed onto her wrist in return, tightly, clenching his other hand into a firm fist. 

Sudden streaks of blue, compressed energy started engulfing the couple, thickening in a matter of seconds, covering both of their bodies starting from their feet, going upwards into a whirl to their heads. The tight, bright blue energy vortex was causing a huge air wave to hit the entire cafe. Fancy napkins and monster hats flew right up into the air as they gasped at the view with parted jaws. 

**“No no no no!!!”** a very upset, almost angered spider lady ran up towards them, throwing all of her 6 arms in the air with desperation.  **“Wait a moment, dearies, you forgot to….”**

It was futile and way too late to stop them as they vanished in an eye’s blink. 

**“P-pay…”** she finally finished her sentence with some parted lips, staring at the empty spot in her cafe with all her 5 eyes. 

 

* * *

 

    They appeared in the very center of the city, the loud, noisy honks of angered cars, or rather vexed drivers, was deafening as the whole traffic has stopped in an instant. They would expect people to be shocked from their sudden appearance within a whirlwind of flaming, blue energy, but no surprised gasps rang, not a single one. 

The skeleton and his petite woman turned around to the view of an unimaginable amount of monsters gathered around the fountain area. They were so densely packed that the two could not distinct a single thing in the epicentre. The skeleton started moving forwards in between the people, tugging along his lovely lady by her dainty hand. As they would approach the center of the ruckus, her little heart would thump intensely with more and more worry, she raised her other hand towards her chest, her pinky lips drooping into a vague frown. 

A weird, rather loud, completely terrified, woman’s voice could be heard in the distance. 

“G-get away from me, you monsters!!” 

Their pace quickened at the sound of those words as they were struggling to move in between monsters’ bodies. 

**“W-wow...she’s rude…”** **  
** **“Yeah she is…”** they started murmuring in between each, completely appalled by her harsh utters. 

Finally, they managed to exit the big crowd and face the insane, unbelievable view. The small, brown haired woman gasped at the sight of the fountain completely broken in two, water was spurting everywhere, gushing violently while next to it a very weird, metallic, completely futuristic and out of this world machine was standing. Fumes were emitting out of a bunker like, strange, ajar door while a huge indent was present into its steel side. It looked pretty much like a metallic box with lots of gears on the outside, some bigger than the others, while it’s inside was flickering with an ominous, broken, white light, exposing a bit of the strange interior, filled with a leather chair, with lots of safety straps stuck to its sides which was standing  in front of an immense control panel, that probably would be lit with all kinds of colored buttons and valves, if it weren’t broken that is. 

The next thing they noticed was a woman sitting on the ground, wet to the bone, wearing what seemed to be a very tight, leather suit. A weird, futuristic looking helmet was tossed to the side, on the ground. She had a pair of utmost terrified, onyx black eyes and the richest, long, lushious, strawberry blonde hair, parted to the side, ending in big, majestic curls. Her lips parted in pure shock at the view of the many monsters gathered around her. Small, faintly defined smile lines were present around her vaguely plump lips and some faded wrinkles on her forehead, probably depicting her mid 30s age. 

“Ah! A human!!” 

She exclaimed once she noticed the small, human lady, standing right in front. She got up in an instant and ran behind her, clutching onto her small shoulders with great fear, taking aback everyone that was watching, including the little, brown haired woman which couldn’t help but let out a fearful gasp. Her skeleton took one, protective pace towards the two with almost hollowed eye sockets, unsure of the intentions the strange, rather short woman had. In fact, she was even shorter than his beloved lady which was extremely unusual in this city. 

“Wh-where…..where am i?!!! What….what year is it?!!!”  she demanded answers with a trembling, extremely terrified voice, scrunching up the woman’s dress into small fists from behind. 

Her jaw dropped in an instant, completely baffled by such strange questions. The brown haired woman turned her head towards the lass slowly, catching a glimpse of the poor, scared lady, her aspect shifted to pity at the view, but just when she parted her lips faintly in an attempt to answer her questions, the skeleton cut her right off with a fear inspiring, deep tone, raising one, slightly trembling hand towards his forehead, as if a strange pain was present. 

“you better answer this...lady…”  he looked back at the woman in question with completely hollow eyes sockets and a terrifying, disturbing grin while tilting his skull to the side, vaguely. 

“where the hell did you get... **m y  m a c h i n e  f r o m** …?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day!!! 
> 
> Indulge into the date of truth!!!   
> Oh wait...they still didn't confess...........
> 
> I cannot even comment the last part.....you do that......
> 
> I'll see you in the next one! O~O


	69. The daughter of science

    Her pitch black, wide eyes locked onto the very terrifying skeleton. They glimmered with faint hope and interest, while his hollow eye sockets would not shift from her aspect for one bit. He was so ready to blast her right back where she came from if the brown haired woman standing next would get hurt at her hand in the slightest. But his very strange question was waking so much interest within the blonde woman’s soul, that it slowly overrode her fear as she took one, unsure step towards him, forcing him to raise one hand in a stopping motion, his left eye socket flickered with a bright blue light in a preventing manner.

“What do you mean, your machine?” she asked, gaining more courage in her rather deep, soft, womanly voice.

“i’m the one asking questions here…” the skeleton cut her right off, piercing her with a chilling, fear inspiring, hollow stare.

“who are you, where did you get that from?” he insisted, his stance would be fixed onto aggression.

“S-sans…” his woman attempted to mellow him out, make the skeleton give her a chance, like the kind soul she was.

“no you don’t…” he interrupted her as well, fixing his hollow eye sockets on her pitiful face, making her flinch in an instant and drop her gaze.

“come next to me...now!” he demanded with an almost desperate exclamation, forcing the woman to jump up once again and quickly run behind her loved one.

No matter the intentions of that strange woman, he didn’t want to risk. He already risked losing her once, and this time he was determined to protect her at all costs.

The dreaded skeleton turned his face towards the alien woman once again, his petrifying expression did not cease for one second.

She took one dry gulp at the view, everything was so new to her. She’s never seen such beings in her life and now, standing right in front of her, a skeleton. Fully alive and animated, talking, maybe even with the power to kill her in an instant. She couldn’t believe her eyes, but she needed to cooperate, she had to muster up all her courage and get some answers, otherwise her long awaited, difficult trip would be in vain.

The blonde, tiny woman straightened herself, taking on a rather fake looking, courageous aspect. With a faint cough she started talking, a vague tremble would peek here and there in her voice:

“My name is Suzy WingDings. I come from London, UK. This machine here…” she pointed at the beaten up, clunky looking box of metal with faint pride. “...is a time and space continuum rifter, i have created, in short, TSCR.”

The tiny lady hiding behind her skeleton’s back, clutching at his blue hoodie faintly, parted her lips in pure bewilderment, but he did not flinch one bit at her words, still holding strong onto that terrifying, protective stance.

“L-london…?” the brown haired woman let out, slightly unsure, scratching at her chin with a pointer finger briefly. “I’ve never heard of a town called that way...is it in the Southern States?”

“Wh-what…?” her onyx black eyes fixed onto the younger woman with sheer surprise. “London, you know...the capital of the United Kingdom? E-europe…?”

“Eu..what?” she stuttered, even more puzzled at the woman’s utterly alien words.

The situation caused the older lady to let out an exasperated, loud sigh, grabbing at her forehead lightly with frustration.

“Wow he went far…” she mumbled under her nose.

“But...m-mister…” she looked back at the frozen in time and space skeleton, making sure not to trigger him with any sort of extra movements.

“M-mister skeleton man….sir...why did you say the device was yours?” she proceeded with great caution, yet her words made the woman avert her gaze in amusement, trying her best to hold in a “pft!”.

At this point, the skeleton couldn’t help but relax his body. He lowered his hand slowly, the usual, dull, halfway closed eyes and deadpan grin returned to his aspect as he understood, the woman presented no threat, at least not imminently.

He parted his teeth for a brief moment, about to answer her question:

“i..”

**“Frisk, Sans, what is happening here?!”** a deep, monster king voice cut him off as he was making his way in between people, finally reaching the epicentre of the event. His jaw dropped as soon as he noticed the big, metallic, bent box and the completely demolished fountain.

**“Oooh….M-mettaton will not be pleased…”** a very unsure ghost spoke dimly in the back.

The strawberry blonde woman looked right up at the tall, majestic goat monster as he swished his long, purple cape to the side, taking on the most royal, pride stance in his shiny, golden armor. At this point, she had to close her parted mouth manually, pushing her chin upwards with a soft hand. She wasn’t scared of the goat monster, which was almost twice as tall, she was only awed, completely astonished.

“W-wow...a furry heaven this one…” she muttered, making the king shift his gaze right onto her with rather puzzled eyes and a set of furrowed eyebrows.

**“And you are…?”**

“asgore, this is bad…” the skeleton suddenly interrupted the two, hiding his hands within the pockets of his blue hoodie. The sudden feel of the velvety box, waiting to finally be used made his heart sink for a brief moment, but he pierced his king with the utmost, serious aspect, his grin sagging faintly.

**“How bad?”** the goat monster turned to him with sheer concern and severity.  

“so bad...i can’t even explain it myself…”

His sudden, dim words of worry made both of the women look at the skeleton with puzzled glances.

**“Our options.”** the king demanded shortly, as if talking not only to his good, old friend but to a soldier as well.

“hide this machine in paps’ shed and prevent human police from finding out what happened here as much as you can, stall them. we need time to get to the bottom of this. humans will be after, but better later than sooner…” he spoke with utter focusness while his woman would cling into his forearm with a completely stunned aspect.

The monster king only answered with one, decided nod, making signs to a few other monsters that swarmed the place in an instant, starting to clear up the mess as the other residents watching were slowly starting to dissipate.

“you two, come with me…” he pointed at both of the women, making them flinch in unison, but the blonde, tiniest one decided to protest faintly in fear.

“Wh-what about my machine, what are they gonna do to it?”

He turned to her with a more pitying gaze, grasping onto his woman’s soft hand, about to escort her out.

“if you want to get any answers, come with me…” is all he said in return, but it was more than enough for her to furrow her light eyebrows in determination and follow the two with a decided, springy pace.

 

* * *

 

_“BROTHER? AND FRISK?”_ a very surprised, tall skeleton exclaimed, watching a pair of a very concerned looking woman clutching onto her short skeleton’s hand.

“H-hello…? Papyrus...i presume?” the woman in her 30’s spoke dimly while slowly revealing herself from behind the couple’s backs. The skeleton’s jaw dropped in an instant as he slapped both sides of his skull with his palms in awe.

_“WOWIE, AND WHO IS THIS BEAUTY AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME??!!”_ he exclaimed, taking the woman completely aback, making her widen the onyx black eyes at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“H-hey...i’m Suzy…” she added, raising one, trembling hand in a greeting manner, still unsure of the nature and intentions of these strange beings she’s surrounded by.

“yes, it’s all great that you met now...but...paps…” the shortie of the underground dug deep into the pocket of his loose, black shorts, fidgeting within it slightly, before getting out a simple, small key, raising it upwards for his brother to see.

“we need to get into it…” he said shortly.

His brother’s grin drooped faintly. He knew this couldn’t lead to good things, especially because, his bonehead of a brother never let anyone into his back lab, not even the great Papyrus.

_“NYEH...LET’S GO…”_ he let out with a sigh, his everlasting sparkle of joy dimming down slowly as he lead them to the back of his two stories, wood covered, skelebros house.

 

    Before the lazybones turned the silver key within the strange backdoor the three were inspecting with great interest, he let out a heavy sigh and turned faintly towards his beautiful, brown haired woman and his saddened brother.

“frisk, paps, i’m sorry i never showed you this before, but….hopefully you’ll understand why soon…” his deep, concerning words made the three look in between each other with puzzlement.

Finally, the strange door opened, as it revealed a rather small workshop with pastel blue walls and a dully pink, tiled floor. They entered it one by one, inspecting their surroundings with great interest.

“here…” he said shortly, gathering the attention of all three curious characters as he tugged onto  a pinkish cloth which seemed to be covering some weird, tall box.

The blonde woman gasped and her eyes widened in pure shock once he revealed a machine almost exactly like hers, only this one was much older, rustier. It seemed in an even worse condition than her newly broken one, abandoned for decades. She ran up to it quickly, almost hugging it with wide arms. Faint teardrops were starting to form at the base of her squinted eyes as she let out with the utmost desperation:

“It’s his machine! It’s dad’s TSCR!!”

“d-dad’s…? ok...you’ve got to explain everything now…” the blue hooded skeleton demanded as he crossed one arm on top of the other, narrowing his gaze at her with suspicion while the other two present closed in on the woman with interested aspect.

“O-oh...ok…” she said, letting out a faint sniff, wiping at her eyes with one wrist briefly. She then turned towards them with a more decided aspect. 

“S-so...this machine, it lets you open rifts within the time and space continuum, travel in all points of the universe and not only...It lets you travel through different timelines and parallel universes. This one is an earth almost exactly like the one i live on, only….we uh...we don’t have such creatures...that is why i reacted the way i did at their sight…” she averted her gaze with faint embarrassment, but the three were watching her with awe and astonishment, not shifting their gazes for one bit. With a quick cough she regained herself and decided to continue.

“Initially, it’s not me who created this device. My father, doctor WingDings Gaster, has made it many decades before. It was a true revelation and he had many supporters, the project was extremely promising, but….” she stopped for a moment, a faint shiver went through her body as the woman grabbed at her elbows, trying to find some strength within her saddened soul.

“...b-but he was too impatient… The level of technology we had at the time and the knowledge amount on quantum physics and the 4th dimensional constant were way too limited. The machine had to be worked on for at least 10 more years and dad was losing hope and with that, investors were backing out as well. He was desperate to say the least. He kept saying that the machine is ready for use, despite probably knowing, deep down inside that it needs more time… We had no money, we were struggling, and mom has passed away from illness not so long before….i think it took a great toll on him. One day, he….he decided to test it on himself and….uh….i..i was only 15 when i lost my father…” with the last words, she covered her lips with a trembling hand, squinting her eyes tightly in pain as she couldn’t hold in the few tears which were rolling down her cheeks now.

The brown haired woman put two, comforting palms onto her forearms, piercing her with sad, arched eyebrows and a pitiful frown, while the tall skeleton caught something in his eyes, tears to be exact. His brother only averted his gaze in pain, but a flicker of interest and surprise was peeking through his aspect.  

The tender touch of the younger woman gave her some strength to continue:

“He vanished...completely, and with him...this machine did as well… I swore to find him. I dedicated 20 years of my life to this research, i became one of the best scientists out there and i learned all blueprints and notes dad left behind inside out. I regained the trust of investors, the technology and research became better and better and finally, i managed… I managed to restore my father’s name, i proved that he was right, it was possible to travel within timelines and space, within universes… But most importantly, i managed to trace the old machine’s location. It left a very faint, but visible trace of energy on a specific rift, one of a million to be exact. Without hesitation….i jumped in and...here i am…” she let out an exhausted sigh, grabbing at her forehead with the last spoken words.

The other three watched her with bafflement, the heavy load of new information still sinking into their brains.

“then…” the skeleton grabbed onto some strange blueprints laying on his working desk, handing them to the woman with the following words: “you must know what these are…”

“Pft!” she suddenly let out, grabbing onto the papers, watching them in pure surprise and amusement, her tears would cease in an instant.

“Dad was always so silly… Sometimes he liked to play around, inventing weird, secret languages. He calls this the WingDings font. It’s rather funny that he wrote these in it….” she explained while hugging the papers to her chest with a nostalgic but happy expression, shattering the mysterious vibe surrounding them in an instant.

“i uh...i have more…” he added, perking up their interest even more as he opened a few drawers, gathering up some pieces of papers, handing them to the woman.

The first thing she saw made pure sorrow come back to her aspect as she grabbed tightly onto an old card with a poorly drawn picture of three smiling people with the words “don’t forget” written in lower case.

“I...i gave this card to dad, a long time ago as a child… I drew me, him and...mom…” she barely uttered with a trembling voice before moving onto the next thing, which was a rather old photograph, depicting the lazybones, or rather, a younger version of him surrounded by a bunch of people she couldn’t recognize.

“I uh...i don’t know this one, uh..it must be yours…”

“H-hold on a second….” the brown haired woman suddenly let out, grabbing onto the picture, inspecting it carefully with faintly furrowed eyebrows before letting out a surprised gasp, making their eyes widen as they moved in on her briefly, with interest.

“I...i know these people!”

“what?” her skeleton let out in sheer shock. 

“Ah...at least, i think i do…” her voice dimmed down as she grabbed at her chin, placing her thumb on it in a reflective manner.

“In my many explorations through the underground...i’ve met many strange monsters, but these ones....they were even more unusual… In fact, they were so much that i thought it was just a weird dream and completely dismissed the events… But today, i understand what they meant…”

They approached her even more with painful suspense on their aspects.

“They looked weird...sort of grayed out and would appear in different zones of the underground. One thing that united them was a very similar talk about….about a strange scientist called doctor W.D. Gaster... “ the woman gasped silently at the sound of her father’s name.

“They all said similar things in the manner of… He was the royal scientist before Alphys, in the underground. They said that he was simply brilliant, but one day, his experiments went wrong and...he fell into his creation? They also said that he was shattered across time and space…. I could never understand what they meant, but that’s not all.. After i would talk to them, they would vanish….and never reappear, no matter how hard i tried to search for them, maybe that’s why i dismissed it as a weird dream or a perk of the underground…”

“N-no...d-dad….that can’t be!” the blonde woman suddenly let out in desperation, covering her saddened face with two small palms.

“S-suzy….” the expecting lady put another comforting hand on her shoulder. She attempted to continue despite the sadness overwhelming the little lady now.

“But one of them, only one of them...spoke something completely different from the others…” the brown haired woman suddenly remembered, making her look up with faint hope while her vision would be hazed by a thick layer of tears.

“I can remember it vividly, it stuck to my brain forever… She said: So you never met my neighbor’s daughter… But please don’t despair, because the time you will meet her...is fast approaching…” her mysterious utters made the two boneheads even more confused, but somehow, the ladies locked onto each other with revelation.

“I think she meant…”

“Me…” the older woman continued her thought, her aspect gaining even more despair as tears started overflowing the base of her eyes, pouring right down her cheeks.

“He...he’s in the void!! My dad is in the void!!” she suddenly exclaimed with a weep, making the three flinch faintly with pain and puzzlement.

“The void..?”

“Y-yes…” she quickly wiped her tears away, letting a few sobs in the meantime.

“ With creating this machine, we also discovered that there is a certain place in this...realm, more like...out of this realm, out of all realms that exists out there. We called it the void… All forgotten things and maybe even beings...go there. It is a place with not time...or space, while having all the time and space within at the same time… I cannot explain very well because… i don’t know it myself… I don’t think it’s very easy to exit that place, once you enter…”

“is it possible though? is it possible to enter and exit it..can we...find him?”

  
The blue hooded skeleton asked with a rather concerned, deep tone while searching for comfort within his pockets. It felt truly shameful to use this woman’s sorrow to his advantage, shameful and selfish, yet he couldn’t help but want to find out what happened to him, where he came from, why is he the way he is and why can’t he remember 10 years of his life. He was more than sure that the scientist and his daughter were somehow connected and he was more than determined to find out how…

She suddenly straightened up, looking at the skeleton with the utmost desire and resolution, the want to save her father burning within her, stronger than ever.

“There is one way….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my dearies! 
> 
> A chapter full of explanations, i hope you enjoy my little theory haha! OWO
> 
> Phewwwww really tough this one!!  
> What do you think of the scientist's daughter >w>  
> Did you like how i used the hints in the game? I really hope you did >w<  
> Leave your feedback in the comments!! Tooddles~


	70. The time is fast approaching

    With a loud, tired yawn, a blonde, 35 year old woman was walking down the stairs of a very funny looking, small house. She stopped in front of the bright green couch, raising her nose up in the air while the curly mess on her head would poke at her eyes faintly. Her vaguely plump lips would curl up into a satisfied smile and her dark, onyx black eyes would close slowly in tranquility as she could smell something very tasty being cooked in the kitchen. It certainly woke her appetite and fastened her pace towards the source of deliciousness while tugging at her rather loose, blue top strap that kept falling over her shoulder. 

She froze in place, touching lightly the side of the doorframe with her fingertips as the woman was inspecting a very tall skeleton, or rather his back. He was leaning over the stove, preparing something he loved immensely while wearing some long, black pants and a casual, orange t-shirt. She couldn’t help but halt at the view in silence, besides, she didn’t know if she had the right to interrupt him. This home was very new to her, this world was as well and the skeleton she had to share a house with...the lady barely spoke to him…

To her greater surprise, as she was swimming in thoughts and faint social anxiety, the skeleton turned around with the widest grin, carrying a big pot of floury goodness engulfed in tomato sauce and a few meatballs floating here and there. He gasped instantly at the view of the strawberry blonde woman, placing the pot onto the wooden dining table. 

_ “MISS WINGDINGS, GOOD MORNING!”  _ he suddenly exclaimed, putting his fists onto his hipbone with pride, forcing her to look way up right into his glistening, excited eyes. 

She quickly averted her gaze in faint embarrassment, only to shift it right back onto his torso, noticing a rather funny scribble on his white apron, saying “Cool Chef”. The sight certainly made some amusement creep up into her soul. 

“Pft…”  is all she let out, looking down at her bare feet, her blonde, voluminous mane would dangle downwards with her head movement. The skeleton tilted his skull to the side in faint confusion. 

_ “HUH?”  _

“Oh umm!”  she quickly looked back, realizing she might have been rude or disrespectful. 

“I really like your apron, did you improve it yourself?”  she redeemed herself while pointing at the protective clothing item he was wearing. 

_ “AH! YES!! DO YOU LIKE IT?”  _ the skyscraper perked up with sheer enthusiasm in an instant. 

“Yes, it looks really...cool.”  she added, the nervousness in her tiny heart was slowly subsiding. 

_ “WELL, OF COURSE IT IS COOL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN ONLY WEAR COOL, NYEHEHEH!”  _ the skeleton said once again taking on a rather heroic stance, causing the woman to cover her mouth with a small hand and giggle briefly. 

It was rather odd. At first, these beings terrified her immensely, i mean, you don’t see walking, talking skeletons around very often, unless you are in some kind of spooky, halloween movie. And to add on top, he looked extremely intimidating, considering his rather athletic build, or one he would have if he had muscles that is, his broad shoulders and the fact that he was almost one torso taller than her. 

But Papyrus proved to be different from her first judging. He had an extremely kind, enthusiastic gaze and a sort of purity emanating from that everlasting, wide grin. 

With the thought in mind, she finally stepped into the kitchen, approaching a dining chair, placing two soft palms on its back. 

“Rather funny, because i used to do that all the time!”  she said with a wide smile and a faint blush on her cheeks. 

_ “WOWIE! FINALLY, SOMEONE THAT UNDERSTANDS THE ART OF CLOTHING IMPROVEMENT!”  _ her conversational partner almost jumped up in excitement, causing her smile to widen even more. 

_ “ANYHOW, PLEASE TAKE A SEAT, LADY WINGDINGS!”  _

The woman followed his instructions with a rather embarrassed smile. 

“Papyrus, just Suzy is fine! But ummm, are you getting spaghetti for breakfast?”  she asked with a rather puzzled aspect. 

_ “NO, SUZY,  _ **_WE_ ** _ ARE GETTING SPAGHETTI FOR BREAKFAST!”  _ he corrected the lady, making a sort of warm feeling crawl up into her tiny heart.

_ “THAT IS ALL I EVER MAKE! OH DON’T TELL ME…”  _ his grin suddenly drooped with intense worry.  _ “YOU DON’T HAVE SPAGHETTI ON YOUR EARTH?!!”  _

“ Pft...n-no, that’s not it! ” the blonde lady reassured him “ We do have it, in fact, it's one of my most favorite dishes! ” 

_ “WOWIE, JUST LIKE ME!!”  _ the skeleton exclaimed while the sparkle of joy and enthusiasm returned to his eyes. She couldn’t help but look away with the widest, happiest smile she’s had in quite a while. 

Once the excitement in his soul subsided faintly, the skeleton put a nice, big portion of spaghetti and meatballs on a plate, placing it right in front of her. The hot, pleasant, tomatoey steam was tickling her nostrils slightly, making her tummy growl with even more hunger as she grabbed at it faintly. She grasped strongly onto her fork, the onyx, glistening eyes widening onto her portion of food with desire before she started digging in, cramming her mouth as much as possible. For a moment, the blonde woman completely forgot about guest manners and behavior, red tomato sauce was slobbering all over her mouth and small cheeks. She hasn’t had home cooked food in so long that the deliciousness of this dish was clouding her mind completely. 

But the skeleton did not mind whatsoever, on the contrary, he looked down with faint surprise, but a glimmer of sheer joy and affection sparkled within his vision as the corners of his everlasting grin sagged faintly. He took on a very reflective, filled with fondness and nostalgia aspect before finally shifting his gaze away. With another portion of floury goodness in hands, he sat himself next to the woman, looking into his steaming spaghetti with an unusually dim gaze. 

_ “WOWIE...IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE ANYBODY ENJOYED MY SPAGHETTI THIS WAY…”  _ he suddenly let out with a very silent tone to one’s greatest surprise, making the woman shift a pair of wide, pitch black eyes onto his aspect, while gulping down another bite of food, slowly. 

“Oh uh...hope you don’t mind i’ll be enjoying them for a while now...until we uh, figure the stuff out with my father…” 

_ “NOT AT ALL SUZY!”  _ he almost exclaimed at her with a loud pitch, trying to pull another wide, excited smile, but it was futile. 

Papyrus was a special breed of honesty embodiment, he was quite lacking in camouflaging his true feelings. And despite how bad the scientist’s daughter was at social interactions, she still managed to see that faint trace of sorrow within the skeleton’s aspect. 

“Papyrus, i couldn’t help but notice what a cool chef you are!”  she said all of a sudden with a wide grin, making him perk up with pride at once. 

“Would you like to know what i like to eat for breakfast?”  she asked, trying to shift the conversation to a happier topic and it definitely worked, because the skeleton let down his fork immediately and moved himself onto his seat, facing the woman with a pair of wide, excited eyes. 

_ “I WOULD LOVE TO!”  _

“Breakfast in Britain is considered one of the most important meals of the day, for it gives you energy for the rest of the hardworking day!” 

The skeleton only nodded silently, listening carefully to each and every word of wisdom she was spitting out, with great awe. 

“We get lots of dishes like scrambled eggs, toasts, jam, sausages, different sorts of toppings, but most importantly...tea.”  the woman added with faint nostalgia within her soft tone. 

“But what i like the most...well i eat that practically every morning, especially because i uh...i don’t really cook much and i buy them from the store…” 

Her statement made the skeleton’s vision glimmer with fait sorrow and surprise. Was she just as lonely as him…? 

“Scones!”  she suddenly interrupted his line of unhappy thoughts, making him flinch faintly. 

“I love scones!”  her smile widened greatly as she spoke the last utters. But the skeleton only scratched at the side of his skull with confusion. 

_ “SCORNS…? AH I KNOW A FLOWER THAT LIKES TO USE THOSE ALL THE TIME, WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET HIM?!”  _ he said, like the innocent, helpful soul he was. 

“F-flower..?”  the lady barely uttered, completely astonished by his words. 

Soon enough, remembering what world she has travelled to, she shook her head, making it all sink in, looking up at the spaghetti lover with a pitiful smile. 

“Pf...n-no...not scorns..”  she managed to hold in her giggle. 

“Scones..you know, they’re like small buns that resemble doughy cookies! My favorites are the ones with chocolate chips!”  she let out with contagious excitement because the skeleton’s aspect shifted to it in an instant at the sound of her words. 

_ “WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS DELICIOUS!”  _

“It is, heh…”  the blonde woman looked down for a brief moment. Her eyelids sagged faintly. A somewhat reminiscing, sad glimmer appeared in her onyx black eyes as she took a hold of a curly, strawberry blonde lock, trying to straighten it with some swift, fidgeting hand movements, not that her stubborn hair would ever submit to that. 

“My um...my mother used to bake them to me all the time…” 

Her saddened words made the skeleton’s grin drop considerably. The atmosphere filled with heavy silence, but he couldn’t bear it, just as he couldn’t bear seeing her so gloomy. The bone trousler got up in an instant, making her almost gasp and look up at him with parted lips and wide eyes. 

_ “I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!”  _ he exclaimed, pointing upwards with the most triumphant aspect. 

_ “ _ _ I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BAKE THOSE SCONES FOR YOU, AND SURELY, AFTER SUCH A KIND ACT, YOU WON’T HAVE A CHOICE BUT TO YIELD, AND BECOME MY FRIEND, NYEEHEHEHEHEH!”  _

His usual, rather self-absorbed sounding words made a faint tint of red appear on her cheeks. It’s been a while since she heard someone wanting to befriend her, maybe even too long… She averted her gaze in faint abashment, but the warmest, most pleasant feeling was creeping up her soul now. 

Yet all of a sudden, his gaze narrowed. Realizing he had no idea what scones even were, or if they existed in this world. The tall skeleton leaned down, covering his mouth faintly with one bony palm, looking around as if scared that someone will catch him saying those shameful words, for Papyrus had to know everything, like the great skeleton he was. 

_ “WILL YOU...TEACH ME HOW..?”  _ he almost whispered in shame. 

“Pft!” the woman quickly averted her gaze, covering her mouth with a gentle palm, trying her best to hold in a bursting laughter . 

“Mhm…” she mumbled, accompanied by a soft nod, watching how his aspect would slowly shift back to his undying excitement.

 

* * *

 

 

    A brown haired woman was standing in the kitchen’s door frame, touching one side of it gently with her fingertips. She was wearing a very much stolen, blue hoodie, which looked completely oversized  on her, though, soon enough her belly probably won’t even fit in it. The thought made a faint smile draw on her beautiful face and her soul filled up with joyful anticipation. 

It slowly dimmed down once she started inspecting her skeleton with those shiny, slightly arched, closed eyes. He was sitting at the dining table, utterly hoodless. His aspect was extremely focused and his eyes were narrowing from time to time at a bunch of messy looking papers. Once he would cease his writing, or rather, vigorous scribbling, he would rest his forehead onto a bony palm while supporting the elbow on the surface of the table and twirling his pen with the other hand, taking on the most focused, intense, reflective aspect. 

Her smile widened at the view involuntarily, it was extremely unusual to see the lazybones so passionate and focused. His interest for whatever was happening on those papers was so great that he would even shake his knee underneath the table briefly, in excitement or anxiousness, nobody knows. But what we do know is that he didn’t even notice how his lady approached his side, placing one hand on the edge of the chair, leaning down briefly, trying to distinct his writing with those small, closed eyes. 

The language was complete alien to her. All the lady could see were weird letters, x and z’s in parenthesis, weird pulses and degrees followed by countless equations. Wasn’t math supposed to have numbers in it as well? She thought for a brief moment, her eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement. The strange writing mesmerized her so much that she didn’t even notice how her palm slid from the edge of the chair to his shoulder, making him flinch all of a sudden at the abrupt, familiar warmth and raise his surprised gaze. 

“dear?” 

“O-oh...s-sorry love, did i interrupt you?” she looked down with faint worry. 

“nope. i’m just doing some final calculations for repairing suzy’s tscr.”  he answered with a sparkle of hope as the corners of his grin elevated faintly at the sight of his other half. 

The skeleton returned quick enough to his vigorous scribbling. 

As the expecting woman watched him with the most affectionate smile and a pair of rosy cheeks she understood, it was definitely not the right time to tell. He finally found a sort of passion, something to drive him further, one more reason to get up every morning with excitement, maybe this something will lead him to the truth about his existence, the truth he’s been craving his whole life. She didn’t want to ruin that for him at least not now. 

With the thought in mind, the petite woman leaned down gently, gazing at the skull of her lovely bonehead with the utmost affection. Her long locks of dark brown, lush hair would dangle down as she formed a soft pout with her rosy lips, pressing them gently on the top of his skull. The feeling made his entire body shiver and his grin perked up in an instant. 

Suddenly, the skeleton placed his pen onto the table with firmness and turned towards his woman swiftly. 

“come here you, attention thief!”  with those cunning sounding utters, the skeleton grabbed onto his lady’s waist in an instant, wrapping his arms tightly around it, making her flop down right into his lap with a loud gasp. She watched him with parted lips in surprise, the rosiness on her cheeks intensified greatly as she grasped around his neck. 

But once he approached her face with that cunning, wide grin and lazy, affectionate gaze her heart started thumping even faster. 

“someone needs...to be punished!”  he uttered with a dim, low voice, slowly sliding his fingertips underneath the blue hoodie, reaching her belly. 

“N-no!!” she suddenly exclaimed, squirming, anticipating the worst tickle known to humanity and monsterkind alike. 

With a decided, sly  “yes!”,  he started tickling her mercilessly. She would grasp at his forearms tightly, trying to push them away, laughing her soul out, but his grip was way too strong and her laughter was way too pleasant. He kept tickling her, forcing her laugh to intensify and small teardrops to form at the base of her shiny eyelashes. The woman was pleading for mercy when all of a sudden, he stopped, his gaze widening greatly as his fingertips stuck gently to her lower tummy. 

“S-sans?” she barely uttered once regaining herself. 

Yet the skeleton did not budge, he pressed his palms flat onto her lower abdomen, feeling the heat intensify. His eyes were wide, staring into nothing as he could feel a strange vibration within his soul, a vibration he simply could not explain. 

Her lips frowned slowly while her tiny heart started beating harder with great fear, wondering if he has somehow discovered her secret. 

“I-is...everything ok?” she asked with a trembling voice. 

“huh?”  the bonehead suddenly snapped out, looking right at his woman with a wide, confused stare. 

“oh yeah...just spaced out..”  he quickly reassured her, his eyes dulling down and his deadpan grin returning to his aspect. 

But the worry did not leave the woman’s expression and because that really bugged the bones out of him, the skeleton closed in quickly and pressed his teeth against her soft, pinky lips, stealing a swift kiss, which surely dissolved all her worries in an instant. 

“B-bonehead!” she exclaimed, her little face being slowly getting coated in a bright red tint. He only returned it with a happy, carefree chuckle, mesmerizing the woman even more.

 

* * *

 

 

“Agh, this is much more difficult than i remember!”  a very vexed lady exclaimed while trying hard to knead some sort of dough on the burgundy kitchen counter. 

It seemed like she wasn’t doing the best of works, considering that half of her strawberry blonde, voluminous hair was coated in flour, as well as her tiny arms up until her elbows. One peculiar thing managed to make her halt all of a sudden and look to her left, as she couldn’t hear any annoyed grunts and complaining from a certain, tall skeleton she was sharing this baking burden with. 

Her jaw dropped as soon as she noticed a complete baking tray with beautiful, perfectly round scones arranged neatly onto a parchment sheet while the master chef Papyrus would put more next to each other with the most focused, intense stare, the tip of his tongue would escape his mouth briefly while being caught in between his teeth. His aspect would give anyone an urge to chuckle with pleasure, but his cooking skills were outweighing everything, making her stare in awe and faint envy. 

_ “SAY, SUZY…”  _ the skeleton’s unusually soft voice made her snap out and get back to working her dough. 

_ “HOW DID YOUR MOTHER LOOK?”  _ he suddenly asked with a rather nostalgic tint within his voice. 

Her dark eyes dulled down considerably at the question. They were filled with affection and sorrow, as if her mother’s beautiful face was right there, in the clump of stubborn dough. 

“She was only….the most beautiful woman on my earth..heh…” 

The sweet words surely mellowed his soul as he was placing more perfectly shaped scones on his baking tray, gazing at them with fondness somewhat. 

“She was a very small woman, heh you can notice that by my height.” 

She let out a faint giggle at that one and the skeleton couldn’t help but shift his gaze downwards, noticing that indeed she was quite small, but then again most of the people around were smaller compared to our bony skyscraper. 

“I look a lot more like her than dad. She had very long, slightly wavy hair, the color was the same as mine. Her gaze was the brightest color of blue, just like the sky. It felt so peaceful to look into them…”  her lips trembled slightly as she pronounced the last utters while the skeleton’s gaze only softened and the corners of his undying grin sunk. 

“Pf..she looked like dad’s exact opposite, in all aspects. He was extremely tall, actually, sort of like you!”  she pierced him with a rather soft smile making him gasp in faint excitement. 

_ “WHY THEN HE MUST HAVE BEEN A RATHER HANDSOME MAN!”  _

His confident words made her giggle instantly and look back at her dough concoction. 

“I guess he was… Well, he had very very dark eyes, i inherited that. He also had the wildest, most untamed, black curls and he could take tiny mom right off her feet and carry her around wherever in the house. I would throw jealous tantrums at that as a child, forcing him to take me in the other arm..heh.. I have this vivid image in my head of me and mom being carried by him, sitting neatly in each of his arms…”  a few joyful tears started flooding the base of her onyx black eyes, and the skeleton noticed that too well. 

In order to deflect the topic he suddenly asked, with a rather narrowed, suspicious gaze: 

_ “HMMMM, GASTER….I THINK I’VE HEARD OF THAT NAME BEFORE…”  _

“Y-you did?!”  with those shocked words she pierced right at him with the widest, glimmering eyes. 

_ “YES…BUT WHERE…”  _ the skeleton scratched at the back of his head in faint confusion before letting out a surprised, revelating gasp.  _ “AH! I KNOW! BROTHER CALLS HIS SKULL BEINGS GASTER BLASTERS!”  _

His utters baffled her even more as she raised one unsure eyebrow at the skeleton. 

“Gaster...blasters..?” 

_ “YES! THEY ARE THESE BIG, COOL CREATURES THAT LOOK LIKE LONG SKULLS AND THEY SHOOT OUT BLUE ENERGY BLASTS!”  _ the tall skeleton explained with a faint sparkle of pride appearing in his gaze, but the woman looked to the side with suspicion now at his words. She grabbed at her chin faintly while her aspect took on the most reflective appearance.    


“Compressed energy huh…”  she mumbled to herself. 

Seemed like the shortie in the blue hood wasn’t just any usual skeleton, well aside from the fact that he was keeping a TSCR in his workshop and reminiscing objects that belonged to her father, he could also spawn strange creatures with powers that behaved like dark matter, moreover, he would call them with her father’s name. He was either very good at hiding things or…

“Papyrus…”  the woman suddenly turned to him with more interest.  “What about your parents?” 

_ “OH…”  _ the skeleton looked down with faint sorrow and shame. 

_ “ _ _ I DON’T THINK WE HAD ANY...WELL...I CAN’T REMEMBER HAVING ANYONE BUT MY BROTHER…”  _ he let out with a dimmer tone than usual, making a guilt knot appear in the blondie’s throat instantly. 

“Ah, i’m so sorry…” 

The tiny lady felt quite ashamed of her question, especially because it was given out of suspicion and mistrust towards the skeleton brothers rather than friendliness. 

_ “WELL, SEEMS LIKE THE SCORNS ARE READY TO BAKE!”  _ the skeleton broke the uneasy silence with a loud, excited, pitched voice, she only returned it with a faint giggle. 

The little buns promised to be delicious as they were being set to bake in the oven while the two sat down at the dining table in anticipation. 

The woman rested her thin forearms on the table shaking off some of the flour from her rich, curled, reddish blonde hair. 

“So, tell me, what’s the story behind monsters?”  she asked with a rather curious set of dark eyes piercing right through the skeleton. 

_ “AH WELL..”  _ he sat himself as comfortable as possible and crossed his arms one on top of the other. 

_ “ _ _ IT IS A RATHER LONG STORY, BUT TO MAKE IT SHORT…. A LONG TIME AGO, HUMANS AND MONSTERS HAD A WAR. THEY LOCKED THE MONSTERKIND UNDERNEATH MOUNTAIN EBBOT, THE ONE WE LIVE RIGHT NEXT, WITH A SORT OF MAGICAL BARRIER. WE LIVED THERE FOR A VERY LONG TIME, UNTIL FRISK DIDN’T SHOW UP AND RELEASE US ALL. WE’VE BEEN LIVING ON THE SURFACE FOR ALMOST 14 YEARS EVER SINCE. FRISK IS THE MONSTER AMBASSADOR, THE BRIDGE BETWEEN HUMANS AND MONSTERS WHILE WE ALSO HAVE A KING, I THINK YOU SAW HIM BEFORE, HIS NAME IS ASGORE DREEMURR! OH AND OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A ROYAL GUARD, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!”  _ he surely had to throw that last one in with great pride making the woman awe at him. 

“Asgore Dreemurr...that sounds kind of dreamy! Wasn’t he the tall goat monster in golden armour?”  she wondered.

_ “PRECISELY, MY DEAR SUZY!”  _ the skeleton affirmed happily. 

“Does he…”  she suddenly averted her gaze, a very faint hue of red taking over her small cheeks as she started fidgeting at one of her very long, curly locks of hair. 

“Does he have a..queen?”  she mumbled in pure fluster. 

_ “AH YES! LADY TORIEL! SHE IS A WONDERFUL QUEEN, SHE ALSO RAISED LITTLE FRISK!”  _ the bone skyscraper answered with even more enthusiasm. 

But the woman saddened quite a bit at those words, letting out a disappointed sigh while averting her gaze.

 

* * *

 

_ “NYEEEH….SUZY...ARE YOU SURE THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK THIS WAY?”  _

A very tall skeleton and a very petite woman were leaning over a warm baking tray with rather odd, almost undercooked looking dough balls with faintly melted chocolate chips here and there. Her aspect turned to complete exasperation and regret as she flopped her small rear onto the chair behind, ruffling some of her blonde main in pure anger. 

“How did she do it?!!”  she almost exclaimed with a childish pout. 

_ “I MEAN, COME ON..THEY CAN’T BE THAT BAD RIGHT?”  _ with that hopeful question, the skeleton grabbed onto one of them, making the woman look at his movements with a faint hope shimmering through her dark eyes.  

But to his greatest surprise, once he tried to squish it he felt complete hardness. The bone trousler then banged it gently onto the table surface, causing it to make a hard, almost crushing like sound while a few crumbs would fly all over the table surface. 

“AGH!”  she let out in sheer exasperation at the awful view as her head dangled down and she grasped at her fluffy locks of blonde hair with pain. 

The skeleton looked down at the tiny woman with complete despair and worry. He squatted right in front of her, placing the hardened, scone wannabe right onto her lap, making the lady look straight at it. 

_ “L-LOOK...IT’S NOT THAT BAD!”  _ he attempted to reassure her, but as soon as she grabbed it and felt it herself, another tired, disappointed sigh escaped her faintly plump lips. 

“It’s…”  she swallowed her words in an instant once a very lovely, white, fluffy borker jumped right onto her lap, stealing the rocky bun right out of her hands, starting to nibble at it while sitting himself neatly on her thighs. 

They both froze at the view with wide gazes. 

“Pft….Phahaahhahahaha!!!”  she let out the loudest, the merriest laughter she’s ever had, after which she placed a soft palm onto the dog’s head, rubbing it with great care while tears of uncontrolled joy appeared at the outer corners of her eyes. 

“ At least someone likes them! ” 

The view was simply mesmerizing the tall skeleton. Finally, the home felt like a real home. For the first time in two years, he felt like he had a true family and he did not even care about the failed attempt at baking, the process was simply exhilarating. He turned around in an instant, covering his eyes with a big, bony palm. 

“P-paps…?”  she suddenly let out, looking up at the bone bag with wide, worried eyes. 

“ _ I JUST...CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYES…”  _

“Wh-what?” 

_ “TEARS!!!”  _ he screamed out while turning around, throwing his hands up in the air in a dramatic manner. 

She could notice a few teardrops gathering at the base of his eye sockets and she couldn’t help but hit the skeleton with a pitiful smile. 

Soon enough, he wiped away his barely formed tears and glanced down once more. The tranquility of the scene was simply hypnotizing him, giving his soul the utmost peace and calm he’s felt in a very long time while he would inspect her blonde, large curls dangling down, touching the little dog with their tips while the woman would rub his fur with great care and tenderness. 

_ “SUZY…?”  _ the skeleton suddenly let out with half a voice. 

“Mmmm?”  she muttered dimly, her gaze still fixed with affection on the pupster. 

_ “WHEN YOU FIND YOUR FATHER...WILL YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE…?”  _

“Papyrus….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! owo
> 
> A rather long one XDD  
> I call this one, "get to know everyone a little better!"  
> Could the bonehead....feel their baby? >w>  
> And Papyrus is feeling like he's having a family!! owo   
> What do you think of Gaster's human appearance? (it seems like he used to be a rather nice dad owo) 
> 
> Welp, see ya in the next one, darlings!! <3


	71. The last tweaks

    A very focused, hard working atmosphere was instated in the dull workshop with bluish walls. The blonde woman’s hair was tucked away into a tight ponytail, her curled, long locks would bind into one, rich swirl while she would wear a pair of rather rounded glasses and a white lab coat. She was working on a very clunky, big, metallic machine which had an utterly boxy look. Each of its sides were covered by strange, mechanical whirls and a very futuristic, digital screen was present on its entrance door. 

The very focused woman would use some keys from time to time, adjusting some gears while loosening others. Her vision was completely budge proof as she was dead set on reaching her most desired target. 

The short skeleton which was also present in the very room, looking as nonchalant as ever, was writing down some more calculations on messy pieces of papers. The silence was dominating, making it rather difficult for any outsider not to feel awkward, but their minds were too engulfed into their work to even notice. 

“Third key please.”  the woman spoke out dimly, with a rather deadpan tone, holding out her small hand in anticipation. 

Her science partner was rather busy himself, but he decided to help nonetheless by snapping his fingers in mid air in the most carefree manner. At his sudden will, the needed object flew right up, being surrounded by a strange, blue, energy glow. It floated slowly in mid air while the skeleton would control it with one finger pointed upwards, not even looking at his target while being completely submerged in his calculations. Once it hovered over the woman’s hand, it flopped down right onto it and the skeleton retracted his hand. 

With a dim “Thanks.”  she grabbed onto it firmly and continued her engineering work, but her gaze suddenly widened once she heard the skeleton answer in the distance with a dull  “no problem.”. 

The tiny lady snapped right out of her labor and turned around, looking at the back of his blue hoodie with wide, dark eyes in sheer bafflement. How did he give her the needed key without even approaching? The question was simply stunning her mind. This short, dull looking skeleton, good for nothing at first glance, wouldn’t cease surprising her for quite a while. 

Besides lazy puns and carefree winks, he was hiding the mind of a true genius, especially in quantum physics. Of course it was quite lacking, considering that both technology and research was way behind in this world, but she could sense great potential and without his help, repairing this magnificent machine would probably take months instead of weeks. Whoever he was, whatever he was hiding, she was truly grateful for his help, though she was more than sure that it wasn’t out of pure kindness. There had to be some kind of gain in this for him as well, but not knowing his exact reasons was somewhat driving her insane, scaring her. No matter how she looked at the bonehead, she could not read past his dull eyes and deadpan, wide grin. 

No wonder. Sans the skeleton was the embodiment of distrust, especially towards humans. The little lady was not just a human, she was a human from another realm, another universe, which put her much higher in his hierarchy of wariness and doubt. 

“How did you…” 

“i finished the calculations.”  he suddenly interrupted her mutter while turning towards the blondie with his papers in one hand. 

“seems like everything is ready for trial. all that’s left to do is finish some engineering tweaks here and there, especially in the fusion chamber. also…” 

The skeleton suddenly stopped as they both shifted their gazes on the entrance door which was opened quickly by a very excited, tall skeleton that was letting in a rather petite, brown haired woman with one, brownish, paper bag in one hand and a pack of 4 coffee cups in the other. 

_ “HELLO EVERYONE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HUMAN FRISK ARE BACK FROM THEIR DREADED HUNT ON COFFEE AND FOOD!”  _ the bone skyscraper exclaimed with triumph while placing down his collected goods on the counter, taking out a few sandwiches made with the utmost love and care by the very tiny hands of a brown haired woman. 

The ladies couldn’t help but giggle faintly at his statement. The shortie’s eyes suddenly glimmered with affection once the half of his soul appeared within his sight. 

“hey paps, hey hun..”  he let out with a deep, soft voice, approaching his lady, pressing his teeth gently onto her cheek, causing her to avert her gaze with faint fluster, but she couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth of his loving peck for a brief moment. 

The strawberry blonde lady watched as his aspect shifted from coldness and dullness to complete affection in a matter of seconds. That woman certainly meant a lot to him, sometimes, it seemed like she was the only one capable of waking such tender and caring expressions on his face. She watched their quick, love exchange with a faint glimmer of envy within her tiny soul. During her 20 years of hard work and painstaking research, she would barely leave any time for her personal life, maybe that’s why she never had anyone look at her with those affectionate, glistening eyes and now, she couldn’t help but watch in jealousy. 

Soon enough, they all grabbed onto one cup of coffee with relaxed faces, while the tall skeleton took one sandwich. Too bad he barely managed to take some bites, as a very excited, noisy borker came right in through the faintly ajar door, searching for his owner with saddened whimpers. And so little Milo was nomming away at his skeleton’s sandwich, making the rest let out amused chuckles and aws. 

“so, what do we have?”  the shortie turned towards his woman with a more serious look. She only let out a silent sigh. 

“Surprisingly, humans have not found out about Suzy or her machine yet. We don’t know how much more time we have, so if it is possible to uh...hurry up the process, it would be great..” 

“I’m sorry…”  the older woman suddenly let out in pure guilt, looking down with shame, making the rest fix their surprised gazes onto her. 

“I’m sorry you are going through so much trouble because of me….” 

At her sorrowful words, their eyes dimmed down, even the unsure, distrustful shortie of the underground could not resist the sadness as the corners of his grin drooped vaguely. 

The brown haired woman approached the lady, placing a soft, comforting hand onto her shoulder, giving her the most affectionate, pitiful smile. 

“Don’t say that, Suzy...we are all more than happy to help. If i was in your place, i am sure you would want to help me just as much.” she pronounced with a soft, soon-to-be-a-mother tone. 

Where did she store all that kindness and sincerity, she asked herself that question over and over and she was surely not the only one wondering. The monster ambassador was maybe putting too much trust in the blondie, because she herself was not entirely sure she would help, but what she was sure of is that her gratitude towards this little lady and her friends will never cease, especially if this works and she truly manages to find her father. 

“welp, not so long is left now. we are practically ready to launch.”  the lazybones dissipated the rather sad atmosphere, making his science partner perk up in faint excitement. 

“S-so...what’s the plan?” the woman wished she wouldn’t have asked, because, what followed, was an intense cluster of science mumbo jumbo she could not comprehend whatsoever. 

“Well, using the blue prints my father has made and analyzing the broken machine he left behind, we came to one conclusion…”  the lady fixed the glasses on her nose before continuing with faint pride.  “We have to repeat the mistakes he made in order to open the void.” 

“Uhh..what? Isn’t that...isn’t that a bad thing?” the brown haired lady asked with faint worry, only causing her boyfriend to gain a more excited aspect as he continued his partner’s thought. 

“no hun, this is exactly what we need. that was our main problem before. although we knew of its existence, we had no idea how to open a rift towards it, so we just followed his mistakes. of course we have improved the machine to be able to contain that rif in the void and control it. we took lots of precautions and i think we are finally ready to try.”  with his last utters he turned towards the blonde woman, only to find her look right back with excitement and giddiness. 

But his words only deepened the worry within his lover’s heart. He was talking as if trying to assure her that nothing will happen to him, as if he was going to that dreaded place himself, the thought terrified her immensely. 

“Yes, and on top of everything, we will use a special device i have implanted in both my phone and Sans’, it’s wavelength should be able to persist and we will be able to communicate.”  she added with even more excitement. 

“Might” , “should” those were the words the brown haired woman feared the most. The dreaded probable state of scientists. Everything for them was a pure experiment, an if, a 50/50 and no matter that the people who loved the most  _ might  _ suffer. 

“Well uh, i should probably get to work now, there’s only a little bit left!”  she added, putting down the now empty cup and grabbing onto the desired key. 

_ “I UH, I’LL GO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER, PLUS MILO NEEDS SOME FOOD!”  _ the tall skeleton suddenly let out with a dimmer tone than usual, grabbing onto the pupster and seeing himself out. 

Maybe, just like the expecting woman, he didn’t want to see the person he took a liking and got used to living with for these past few weeks, go into a strange, unknown place where people get shattered through time and space. He didn’t want to think of that anymore, so the skeleton followed his older brother’s lead for once and tucked away all those painful feelings, running away from their source as fast as possible. 

And so the couple was left alone, somewhat. The woman averted her gaze with faint fluster and dim pain. She turned around, about to leave them to their work as well, but she was suddenly stopped by a very gentle grip onto her wrist. Her lovely skeleton raised her hand upwards into his, pressing his teeth onto its softness with great tenderness, only intensifying the bright red tint which was coating her entire face now. 

“hey love…”  he spoke dimly, looking straight into her closed eyes with a pair of dull, most affectionate ones. 

Was it her, or could she distinct a faint lust within them as well…? 

“H-hey…” with that, she couldn’t help but let herself slowly get drawn in, as if hypnotized. She approached her tiny, rosy lips towards his wide grin, making him close his eyes faintly with anticipation when suddenly…

“Soooooo……”  the blonde woman suddenly let out, slipping like a snake right next to them with a cunning, narrowed gaze. 

“You two are dating, aren’t you?” 

The coupled flinched at her appearance in an instant, parting quickly and looking to the opposite sides. The skeleton sipped onto his coffee, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, yet the blue hue was hard to be disguised on his cheekbones. His lover averted her gaze with complete fluster, fidgeting with her hands in the most nervous, embarrassed manner. 

“Y-yeah...we’ve been living together for two years now…” 

“Wh-what?!”  the lady exclaimed with sheer surprise. 

“And he still hasn’t proposed?!!”  her loud, indignated question made the brown haired woman look back at her with faintly parted lips while intense guilt was creeping up a certain blue hooded skeleton’s soul. 

“Well uh….” 

“Actually, i have a question…”  the woman suddenly interrupted her unsure mutter, closing in on her with a narrow gaze and a cunning smile.  “How do you...how do you do it? You know, the fun stuff in bed?” 

Her insanely tactless question made the young lady gasp, covering her mouth in abashment and complete fluster while a lazy skeleton nearly choked on his gulp of coffee, his cheeks being dunked in the brightest tint of blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELOOO OWO
> 
> A looot of science mumbo jumbo XDD   
> And i don't know how much longer they can postpone their confessions but the lazybones seems completely engulfed into this project.   
> Suzy is such a silly bean XDDD 
> 
> Welp, what do you think so far, looking forward to the next one? owo


	72. The time has come

    The strawberry blonde, petite woman was standing in the middle of a workshop with a rather heroic stance. Her body was covered in a dark brown, tight looking leather suit, accentuating some of her breasts’ plumpness and the slight curves of her hips. Her jacket had one strap across her chest and two across her abdomen, holding everything in neatly. The pants were slick, one pocket was present on their upper side, probably to hold in the communicating device she’s been working on so eagerly. Her feet were being held in by some boots with a slight platform while her hands were completely engulfed into leather gloves. She was holding a rather futuristic looking, black helmet in one arm, resting it on the side of her hip. With the other hand, she would remove some of her curly, long, front locks of hair, tucking them behind her shoulder, watching a pair of a very tall, worried looking skeleton gazing down with sadness while cradling a very excited, white dog and a small woman with dark brown hair, clutching her hands together, holding them close to her chest, giving her the most concerned, fearful look. 

In the back of the scene, a rather short skeleton, wearing his usual, blue hoodie and a signature, deadpan grin,  was maneuvering some buttons and valves onto a long, computerized controlling panel, connected to a rather tall, clunky looking, metallic box with a strange chamber attached at its top. 

The lady shifted her dark, big eyes between the woman and the tall skeleton with worry and with one, heavy sigh she let out the words they’ve been all anticipating and hoping not to hear: 

“Well...this is it. We are now ready to open the rift to the void…”  she said with a rather trembling voice, making the bone skyscraper  avert his gaze with ache and the woman to look right at her. 

As if trying to stall the moment, knowing what a long, sciencey explanation will follow, she quickly asked the next, with fake interest: 

“S-so..are you going in the machine, if so, why is the panel out of it?” 

Her blue hooded skeleton perked up at that question with faint interest while the blondie’s face slowly turned to pride and focusness. 

“Ah, you see, if i had to travel between universes and timelines i would use the machine, but now i need to go out of them. Well uh….”  she could notice the lady’s face becoming more and more confused at her words, causing the short woman to avert her gaze with embarrassment as her clarifying skills were not the best. 

“welp, look at it this way…”  her science partner suddenly appeared behind her with a wide, perked up grin, making the woman jump up with abruptness and look straight back at him. 

The skeleton had a very dull gaze while searching for comfort within the pockets of his blue hoodie, but a faint spark of excitement and passion did glimmer through those lazy eyes. 

“on the top of the machine, see in that chamber…”  he pointed upwards, taking all the attention of his listeners.   “a miniature particle collider is installed. when two quantum particles hit each other, they open a rif in the time and space continuum, which engulfs this specific box, making it travel anywhere in the universe and timeline. we put in the place and time we need to travel to with this control panel…”  he pointed at the wide, elongated computer desk placed next, making their wide eyes and awed faces fix onto it briefly. 

“ the time and place we need to travel to, dictates the speed and force the particles will collide with.” 

“W-whoa…” is all the small, brown haired woman could let out in pure astonishment, making faint pride and joy creep up into her lover’s soul. 

He couldn’t help but avert his gaze with brief fluster, scratching at the back of his skull with one hand while the other was digging deep inside his pocket. 

She always knew her skeleton was extremely passionate about science, quantum physics in particular, but she didn’t even suspect he had such a vast knowledge of it. Her small eyebrows furrowed with vague irritation. The bonehead should really do something about this talent, the lady thought, he should follow his passion in life, she was almost completely certain that it would bring him the utmost joy, just like being an ambassador and helping monsters  makes her feel great accomplishment. 

_ “BUT, BROTHER, WHERE DOES THE MACHINE GET ALL THE ENERGY TO DO SUCH THINGS?”  _ his younger brother asked with an unusually interested aspect. 

Rather surprising to see the bone skyscraper of Monster City be so invested into a scientific conversation. 

“oh, that’s a good question, paps!”  his older brother suddenly let out with a rather impressed tone, his dull eyes would widen faintly. 

“it’s actually...kind of genius..”  he added while looking at his science partner with faint pride, catching her very vague, pleased smile looking right back at him. 

“Well umm, i don’t know if it’s genius, the concept has been around for decades, but…”  the woman continued while turning back to those two very mesmerized faces. 

“Underneath the metallic corpus of the machine, right into its floor, another small chamber is present. A fusion chamber. It takes two hydrogen atoms and fuses them together into a helium one. The process of fusion releases an immense amount of energy, while giving out no radioactive waste whatsoever, being superior to other ways of gaining atomical energy, for example: plutonium degradation. It is exactly how our sun creates energy within its core, by fusing elements to create new ones!” 

“Whoah…” they both let out in unison with very childish, awed looks, an image of a burning hot, beautiful star was being imprinted into their brains now. The lady couldn’t help but giggle faintly at the view. 

“welp, of course, in order to make that fusion possible, we do need to charge up the machine with outside energy, but the amount the fusion process gives is more than enough for at least three travels, depending on how far the destination is.”  the skeleton pointed out with a deep, calm almost fatherly tone. 

“So then, how do we do about the void..?” the brown haired woman asked, a little bit unsure of herself. 

“Ah, in order to open a rift towards the void, we need to do the complete opposite.”  the older lady explained, clutching at her helmet tighter. 

“We need to take that quantum particle and divide it, rip it apart. This will create a great imbalance. We still don’t understand how, but it seems like this imbalance causes a rupture to appear within the void, as if it tries to defend this world and cease whatever is causing the disparity.” 

“O-oh...that...that doesn’t sound very good…” the young lady averted her gaze with pain and worry at those words. 

She started to fidget at edges of her blue t-shirt as if trying hard to hold in her protesting, to hold in how she truly feels about this phenomenon. Even if she didn’t spend that much time with the blonde woman, she never wanted anything  bad to happen to her, she would definitely feel guilty for letting her go if something were to happen, she wouldn’t want anyone to be hurt, like the pure soul she was. 

Her lazybones certainly noticed the mood change within his lady. He could almost hear her worried thoughts right now and his hands twitched faintly within the pockets of his hoodie, about to clench into painful fists. 

“hun, don’t worry, we already made a special barrier that will hold in the rift.”  he attempted to reassure her, pointing upwards at a few weird looking, metal claws placed in four different spots. Two were on the ceiling and two on the cold floor of the workshop, forming a sort of invisible cube. 

“Yes, according to our calculations, this is exactly where the rupture will appear. As soon as it does, these pollar inverters will activate, creating a protective barrier. No one and nothing will be able to to cross it, only the people with the communication devices.”  with the last utters, she pointed at her small pocket on the pants in which a rather small phone was hiding. 

Their words definitely eased her mind as she looked up slightly. Nonetheless, the tiny, expecting lady did not want anyone to leave. It almost felt selfish but in that world...or rather, the lack of the world in that place, anything could happen….

“Well...i guess it’s time now…”  she let out with a pained sigh, forcing the skeleton standing next to take his position at the control panel. 

The blonde woman inspected her new friends with wide, glistening, onyx black eyes. Her heart started thumping with great ache, she truly didn’t want to leave them behind. 

For these past few weeks, she’s grown so attached to all of them, especially the tall bonehead which would not even be able to look her in the eye at the moment. If she left without a proper goodbye and never came back, she would never forgive herself, hence, the human lady placed down her helmet and with a few tears appearing at the base of her big eyes she ran up to her two friends and jumped up at them, hugging both of them by their necks tightly with small but strong arms, forcing the skeleton to drop his beloved borker and lean way downwards, considering the height of his hugger. 

The brown haired woman let out a surprised gasp in unison with her tall, boney friend, but soon enough their expressions mellowed as they wrapped one arm each around the tiny woman, creating the warmest, fuzziest and most beautiful group hug of three good friends, while a tiny, white pupster would jump around with loud barks, feeling utterly left out. 

The blue hooded skeleton couldn’t help but indulge into the moment, watching the three, trying really hard to disguise the affection and joy his expression was emitting. Yet now, within his soul, another feeling was making its way. A feeling of dread and sadness and for once, he almost felt like listening to it and giving in.

Soon enough, the heartwarming hug dissolved and a few tears were shed right before the skeleton, that did not take part in the fuzzy exchange, pushed down on one specific button and moved in on them with a quick pace. 

“in a few moments…”  he let out with faint fear, standing himself right in front of his lady, covering her entire body with his back in a protective manner. 

The other two stood on each of his side, staring into the middle of the workshop with faint dread and nervousness. 

Soon enough, the machine lit up with a strange, blue light, especially emitting from it’s top chamber, making their gazes shift upwards. The floor tremmorred faintly, forcing the ladies to let out faint gasps of fear while the lazybones’ soul dropped as his eyes widened at the process. 

For a brief moment, all sorts of bad images of the Monster City laying in half destruction pierced his mind or even worse...of his dear lady… He shook his skull in an instant, trying to ward off any more bad thoughts, piercing the middle of the floor with a rather determined sight when suddenly, they could notice a strange, dark crack in the mid air. The tiny, brown haired woman grasped at his forearm all of a sudden in sheer fright, making the blue hooded skeleton shiver vaguely. 

They watched how the crack was slowly increasing, revealing more and more blackness with a loud, sort of rupturing sound. A huge air wave blasted through the entire workshop as the fracture would widen more and more, causing all papers to fly right up and small objects to be knocked down from counters. The spectators would cover their eyes with their forearms as the wind gust was too strong for their vision. Yet the skeleton did not budge, he took a strong stance on the ground, clenching his fists tightly, only his blue hoodie and loose black shorts would flutter on his bony body. 

The air wave was getting only stronger, starting to wake more concern within their souls, but is suddenly stopped, everything went still and quiet in a matter of seconds. They all looked back at it with wide, interested gazes only to find the rupture opened quite wide, it’s edges would twitch from time to time, as if struggling to close in as fast as possible, or rather, to take in its summoner, the source of its appearance, the imbalance created in the world like a great, angered monster, awaken from its slumber. It was stable nonetheless and once it seemed like it wouldn’t engulf the universe and destroy anything on its path, the people watching felt safe enough to let out loud, relieved sighs. 

“We did it!! We opened a rift to the void and it’s stable!!”  the blonde woman suddenly exclaimed, closing in on her science partner and giving him the biggest, tightest hug her small arms could, making his eyes widen in pure shock. The other two couldn’t help but watch with faint affection. 

Once the woman departed, she took her helmet once again, piercing all three of them with wide, dark, glistening eyes and faintly arched eyebrows. 

“Welp…”  she let out with a slight tremble within her voice.  “Time to leave…”  with those words, she put on her helmet and turned around. 

The bonehead couldn’t watch her for some reason, he looked down into the cold, tiled floor. The corners of his grin drooped faintly and his gaze narrowed with pain. His hands dangled down on each side of his body, slowly clenching into decided fists. 

He couldn’t leave it this way, no matter how much he liked to give up and remain ignorant. Deep down inside, he knew he had to go instead of her… 

Not only because a human might be simply shred apart by the void and he might have gotten attached to her, but also… He needed to know, he needed to meet that man, the source of all his sufferings, memory loss and possibly his powers. Again, he chose to be selfish, hopefully for the last time…

“wait!”  he suddenly exclaimed, taking aback all people present, forcing the woman to turn around in an instant. 

“you...you can’t go…”  he added, causing her to take off her helmet, letting all her long, blonde curls to flow down as she pierced the skeleton with the widest, most confused stare. 

The skeleton looked to the side briefly, contemplating for a second if he was doing the right thing, but surprisingly he was determined, he was dead set on taking her place. 

“you can’t go…”  he repeated, taking one step towards the woman and turning around, facing the half of his soul and his dear brother which were watching in complete bafflement. 

“humans are extremely fragile, we all know that...and we don’t know what could happen to you once you step into the void…” 

“Wh-what...Sans...what are you…” 

“i’ll go instead…” 

At the sound of those words, the tiny, expecting woman’s aspect turned to complete dread. She has never felt so shocked and frightened in her life. She raised two, trembling hands towards her mouth, clutching them together while the tall skeleton’s jaw dropped in an instant at his brother’s utters. 

“‘sides, i have a closer encounter with strange energy and gravity…”  he added while his expression would slowly shift to sadness at the sight of his trembling woman and terrified brother. 

“No no no NO!!!!” she almost screamed out while moving in on him with a quick pace, after which she gave his upper chest a strong, angered, frustrated thump with both of her tiny fists, looking up at her lover with the most desperate aspect, small teardrops invading her lash line. 

“You don’t do this to me, Sans the skeleton!! Don’t play the hero now, dammit!!!!” she yelled right at him, unable to contain her tears as they started flowing down her rosy cheeks in an endless, painful stream. 

He looked down at his lovely woman, not even shocked by her abrupt vex and frustration. The skeleton only placed two gentle palms on her dainty fists, piercing her with the most saddened, aching stare. 

“S-sans...you can’t...besides, it’s my father…”  the blonde woman insisted. 

“what’s the point of searching for your father if you’ll die in the process…”  he suddenly added with a chilling, deep tone, taking everyone even more aback. 

“trust me...just this once...i will get to the bottom of this and nobody will get hurt...not anymore…” 

At this point, everyone knew, there would be nothing to change his mind, not even the love of his life, not even his dear brother. The blonde woman, despite barely knowing her science partner, even she knew that it will either be him that goes into the void or nobody… She dangled her head forwards, letting out a tired sigh in sheer defeat. 

“All my life...i worked towards this goal, i’ve waited for this very moment, but now, when it’s finally within my grasp...i need to back down…”  she pronounced dimly gathering the attention of all present.  “If i’ve learned something from my father’s mistakes it is that….i should never rush, i should never jump in without knowledge, out of sheer desperation...therefore…”  the woman regained herself with another sigh, then, looking up at the skeleton in question with pure determination she continued:

“I’ll be here...on the other side, giving you all the support and more, whatever i can, just please...find him!” 

As she heard those words of agreement, the dread within her tiny soul only intensified and a new wave of tears flowed down her cheeks, the brown haired lady let out a saddened, exasperated whimper. 

“N-no...Sans...i beg you...please don’t  do this...think of our future!” 

Her words cut him deeply, he felt as if his soul was scrunching up intensely, with great pain, but the skeleton only leaned downwards, tightening his grip onto her small fists as he pressed his teeth onto her forehead while closing his eyes in the most peaceful, decided manner. 

“i love you…”  he pronounced with the dimmest, most loving tone once he parted from her faintly. It only caused her to let out a louder whimper and bury her face into his white t-shirt with a childish cry. 

The taller skeleton approached the two, looking down at them with the utmost sorrow and ache. He placed a soft, bony palm on his small friend’s back, bringing her a very vague, but comfort nonetheless. Once she dimmed down faintly, rubbing at her eyes with quiet sobs, the skeleton let go of his woman and gave his brother’s torso the biggest, tightest hug, indenting the side of his skull into his dark brown t-shirt. 

“don’t be  _ bonely  _ without me, paps..” 

His muffled, awful joke only woke a dim  _ “NYEH…”  _ within his brother while he would wrap his long, bony arms tightly around the shortie of the underground. 

Finally, he reach the side of the strawberry blonde woman, glancing at her with that usual, deadpan grin yet his dull eyes would glimmer with hope at her. 

“take care of them, will ya? i’ll be back soon.”  he said, making her nod in a decided manner and fidget faintly at a small pocket on her leather jacket. 

The blonde human lady extended a small card with three poorly drawn people towards the skeleton. 

“Give this to dad if you meet him…”  she added, causing the skeleton to take it slowly and hide it inside his hoodie pocket. 

But when he was about to turn around and face the dreaded void, his woman’s trembling, sorrowful voice made him stop in place. 

“S-sans...wait...i...i need to tell you something…” 

“i know…”  he raised one hand towards her cheek, rubbing away some of her tears with the utmost tenderness, glancing at the half of his soul with soft, glistening eyes.  “me too..”  he added. 

“i’ll keep it so that i have one more reason to come back to you...and when i do, i promise, i will make you happy…”  he spoke with a rather unusual, nostalgic gaze and a wide grin.

She clenched her hands together, raising them up and pressing them into her small chest. The lady could feel a painful knot form within her throat. 

“let’s have a real date next time, hmm?”  he added with a more merrier tone than one would expect, after which, the blue hooded skeleton turned around, hiding his hands deep within his pockets, stepping towards the frightful void rupture with the most determined aspect he’s ever had. 

“There...might not be...a next time…” his lover muttered barely as she stuck to the side of her tall friend, clutching at his t-shirt with a tight fist, hiding her rosy face full of tears right into the clothing item while he wrapped a comforting arm around her dainty shoulders. 

She was simply unable to watch how the half of her soul, the father of her child is walking away into the dreaded unknown, an unknown that he might not come back from, ever again… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrow OnO 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY T////T   
> It had to be him....  
> Hopefully he will return safely and they'll all have a happy time together >n<
> 
> See ya in the next one!


	73. The void

Dark...darker...yet darker…

The darkness keeps growing…

The shadows cutting deeper…

<<how long….how long have i been here...how long have i been sitting this way, in darkness…?>> a simply terrified skeleton asked himself while sitting down onto the floor...at least what felt like a floor. He was grabbing at his skull, shaking faintly while his knees would fold upwards, as if trying to cage himself in, but from what…? 

<<i don’t know...i can’t feel...time anymore...i can’t feel...space anymore…>> he answered his own question while staring into nothing with hollow eye sockets. 

<<what if...years passed in monster city...what if centuries...what if..i…>>

“Sans….” 

A very muffled, distanced, familiar voice barely reached him, breaking his line of delirious thoughts. 

“Sans…” another call, this time more distinct of an even more reminiscent, softer voice that made him shiver, scrunching his fingers up into the surface of his skull with pain. 

<<no...get away from me….you’re not here...you’re just memories….>> he thought with pure dread while hugging at his knees all of a sudden, swinging back and forth in a very disturbing, insane manner. 

“Sans...wake up..” the same voice rang, only louder this time. 

He froze in place for a moment, his hollow eye sockets were piercing the complete, void darkness. It sounded so much like that soft, loving, tender voice he would hear every single morning. He longed for it greatly, as if thousands of years have passed yet it also felt like he heard it only a few moments ago… 

“get out!! get out of my head!!!”  he suddenly screamed out into nothingness, yet his voice was barely showing, no echo hit him back, in fact, this strange place was somewhat eating up whatever sound he would make, muffling it greatly, as if feeding onto it and the energy one uses for its creation. 

The matter angered him even more, making him want to scream even louder, only for it to be just as silent, just as helpless, reigniting his vex, fueling it, taking bits of his insanity with each new scream as our blue hooded skeleton was stuck into the most vicious, never-ending circle, until…

_ “SANS!”  _ a high pitched, loud call hit him right into his skull and the skeleton got up in an instant. His stance was wide while he would clench his fists tightly, shifting his hollowed gaze from one dark spot to another in sheer dread, trying to find the source of the very known to him voice. 

“p-paps..?”  he barely muttered, only to be hit by another call, this time even louder, even clearer, emitting pure fear and concern. 

“Wake up, Sans!! We’re right here!!!” 

_ “YOU BONEHEAD, STOP BOONDOGGLING AND TALK TO US!”  _

“g-guys…?”  he barely let out once more. 

The thought of their voices being a simple dream, a product of his imagination and desires, or maybe this dreaded place playing tricks on him, was starting to crawl back into his brain as he clenched his fists in exasperation even more, about to give up on his sanity completely when suddenly, a very soft, gentle voice made him snap right out. It was depicting sheer sadness, it was trembling, as if its owner spent many hours weeping helplessly. 

“Sans...my love...please wake up… We are right here, check your pocket…” is all the woman he loved managed to let out. 

He almost jumped up, his vision going back to normal as he looked down at the pockets of his blue hoodie. Mumbled, indistinct voices were coming out of it, as well as a strange, while light, enclosed into a rectangular form. 

He stopped in place, completely bewildered, inspecting this weird phenomenon which was taking place within his pocket. The skeleton reached into it slowly, with faint dread that it would all turn out to be a cruel prank of the void when suddenly, he could grasp onto a strange, rather thin, but firm, squarish object. 

The bag of bones was watching the wide screen of a phone with scared, large eyes. Although dim, it was the only source of light within this dreaded place and he couldn’t help but feel faint hope and comfort from it, but what followed next, shattered his worries and loneliness in an instant. 

“Sans, speak to us, we’re right here!!”  rang from the device loudly, clearly. 

The corners of his grin elevated greatly as he squinted his eyes, a few joyful tears appearing at their base. The relief was now simply overwhelming his soul. 

“guys! you’re here! you’re really here!!”  he exclaimed right into the screen of his phone with the happiest, deepest voice. It was only returned by relieved, merry sighs and a few overjoyed laughters, he could almost hear them hugging each other in triumph on the other side. 

“What happened, you’ve been ignoring us for 20 minutes, we were worried sick!”  his science partner let out with concern, but the skeleton only looked down in shock, he couldn’t understand how or why it happened, or how long it took, nothing in this damned place made sense to him. It was clouding all his senses and mind, twisting them, playing with them…

“i uh… i don’t know, it’s like… it felt like i was in some weird trance…”  he said dimly, completely unsure of himself. 

“What..?” 

“this place… one thing’s for sure...it’s good that i went instead…”  he added with more relief, making the people on the other side silence down with pain. 

He could almost see the face of the blonde, tiny woman shift to complete guilt, but faint admiration would peek through while his brown haired, lovable lady would avert her gaze in pain, grabbing at her elbows, attempting not to let more tears form at her lash lines. 

“guys?” he called out with vague fear, wondering if he was truly speaking to them or it was just an illusion. 

“Y-yes!”  that same, deeper, womanly voice made his expression soften with relief. 

“Anyways, Sans, what are you seeing, describe everything to us.”  she said with more interest. 

“uh…”  he looked around, squinting his eyes then widening them again, trying to spot at least something, but darkness and void were only hazing his eyes. 

“nothing.”  he answered shortly. 

“N-nothing…? Th-that can’t be, what do you mean, nothing?”  the woman insisted with faint fear and hope. 

“there’s nothing here...and i mean… nothing at all. it’s only darkness, i don’t even know what i’m standing on…”  he specified, regaining more and more of his calm. 

“B-but…” 

“Great!” he now heard how the other woman interrupted her mutter on the other side, her voice would close in on the device’s microphone quickly. 

“If we established that there’s nothing in the void, can he come back home now?” she asked with the most desperate, hopeful tone. 

His soul tingled at the sound of that beautiful, saddened voice, making his eyes dull down with guilt and ache. It was probably the most selfish thing he’s ever done to her so far, the most pain he has inflicted his lady and he couldn’t forgive himself. 

“W-wait...that’s not…” 

_ “M-MAYBE FRISK IS RIGHT. HE COULDN’T FIND ANYTHING… I THINK BROTHER SHOULD GO BACK NOW…”  _ she was once again interrupted by another voice. 

He recognized the pitch of his dear brother’s voice in an instant, causing his grin to perk up faintly. 

“Hold on now, he can’t just leave...he needs to explore more…” 

“There’s nothing to explore, you heard him, absolutely nothing!” the other woman insisted, dead set on bringing her skeleton back. 

“Frisk, you don’t decide that…”  she replied with faint irritation, making worry and sorrow crawl up into his soul as he was listening in. 

“Well, do you then..? Listen, Suzy, clearly there’s no reason for him to stay longer.” 

_ “WOWIE, G-GUYS, I DON’T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING…”  _

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sparkle of anger flashed between the two ladies as a rather heated argument could be heard on the other side. Their voices were faintly raised, more and more sharp objections and replies were thrown in one another’s addresses, making a certain worried, tall skeleton listen in with fear and helplessness, two feelings that he would share with his older brother on the other side of the line. 

“g-guys….guys….”  he attempted to call for them and ease the situation somehow, but they were so deep within their argument, not even noticing how precious time would be wasted, completely forgetting about the skeleton on the other side as they couldn’t let go of their prides and egos. 

“stop it...frisk, suzy!”  he made another effort to end the argument and gather their attentions when suddenly, their voices started becoming more and more distorted, muffled. 

He grabbed at his phone with both hands, firmly, his eyes would widen at its screen with fear. 

“g-guys?!” 

“ Sa….don….can you… ” the voices of his dear friends would cut out more and more, making his soul thump with great dread, faster and harder. The skeleton’s breathing intensified as he exclaimed in sheer fright: 

“guys!! i can’t hear you anymore!! say something!!!” 

Yet all he received in return was their voices being distorted to complete chaos, only a static, broken noise could be heard afterwards and the skeleton hollowed his eye sockets onto the screen, clenching the phone tighter, painfully, his hands would tremble in ache and fright. 

“g-guys…”  he barely muttered. 

“I apologize, my presence can interfere with phone frequencies sometimes…” 

“who’s there?!!”  the skeleton turned around in an instant, pointing one palm at the source of the strange, sudden voice, making it hover in mid air with shakiness while tightening his phone in the other hand. His left eye socket flickered with a bright blue light aggressively. 

The shortie took one step backwards as his teeth parted  in pure shock and dread once a strange, bony palm with a hole right in the middle reached out from the emptiness, placing itself gently, right onto his trembling hand. The skeleton froze in place, utterly shocked at the sight of its owner, slowly emerging from the dark, presenting himself in the very dim, white light cast by the phone screen from underneath. 

“That will not be needed. The void feeds onto one’s presented energy.” he spoke with a calm, very deep, respectful tone, trying to prevent the skeleton from showing futile aggression.   
“I’ve been waiting for you, Sans…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back owo 
> 
> Enjoying the spooks of the void? OWO   
> Oof i really hope it's all gonna be fine >3<   
> I like how Suzy and Frisk just bicker about if Sans should come back or not, completely ignoring him -facepalm-   
> WELP, I GUESS THE GUY SHOWED UP! 
> 
> Expect some interesting stuff >w> hope you'll enjoy


	74. W.D. Gaster - From man to monster

     The blue hooded skeleton froze completely. His body could not move one inch as he tightened his still hovering hand into a strong fist, hoping that the strange man would let go, trying to show some kind of power, despite, for the very first time in his life, feeling like the weakest being in the whole universe, or...outside of it… 

The man, or whatever was left of him, kept his hold onto the bony hand of the shortie. It was rather gentle to one’s greatest surprise and he had no intention to hurt the skeleton whatsoever, yet his look was truly terrifying to say the least. 

Just as his lovely lady once described, his white face was somewhat melted, drooping down, especially in the left area and he couldn’t help but fix his hollow eye sockets onto it. He had two big, painful looking cracks on each side of his face and a rather terrifying, distorted grin, as if scorched into his aspect, unable to turn into any other shape or form. The shortie could notice a beginning of a knitted turtleneck and a long, black, buttoned up coat falling into nothingness, as if melting together with the dark matter surrounding them. But one thing stood out even more as he squinted his eyes at the strange man, trying to get a better glimpse. He then shifted them onto his bony, long hand, still grasping onto his tight fist. He was..a skeleton...just like him. Or at least what has remained from a skeleton...

“who…” 

“You know who, Sans.” the sinister, tall man interrupted his mutter. 

Once he felt like the skeleton could be trusted not to use his aggressive energy within the void, he slowly slid his hollowed, bony hand off of his fist and moved away faintly. 

The panic slowly subsided within the shortie’s soul and his breathing became calmer. His usual, deadpan, dull eyed look returned to his aspect as he dug both of his hands deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

“w.d. gaster…”  he let out with a very serious, not so scared anymore tone. 

“Precisely.” the tall man made one, slow nod while retracting his hand, making it disappear behind the folds of his black, distorted coat. 

He turned to the side, facing away from the still faintly bewildered skeleton. The void resident looked down into nothing with hollow, dark, droopy eyes. 

“Suzy...how is she…?” he suddenly asked with a dim, tired voice. 

His abrupt, rather emotional question made the skeleton flinch faintly as he grabbed onto the edge of a very small card within his pocket, sliding it out slowly. 

“uh...here…” 

With those words, he extended it to the strange man, causing him to look down at the object with faint hesitation. Another thin, bony arm came out from behind his dark coat, grabbing onto the edge of the card with two long, white fingers. 

“Suzy..” he let out with even more sorrow, while inspecting the little drawing and the lowercase writing underneath it with great interest. 

For a moment, the skeleton thought he could notice that still, plain face shift to sadness.    
With another, bony, white hand he gave the small card one gentle swipe, his entire being was frozen onto it, as if trying to feel his daughter’s presence through the small object. 

The blue hooded skeleton averted his gaze faintly at that view. 

“uh, hey man...don’t wanna ruin your moment, but…” 

“You are right, Sans. We do not have much time.” his deep, calm voice cut him off once again as he turned towards the shortie of the underground, hiding the small object within his seemingly endless coat. 

“you’ve gotta stop saying my name like that, it’s creeping me out, old man. how do you even know it…”  He asked while scratching at the back of his skull, unable to look him in the dark, uneven eyes. 

The strange, tall being only attempted to smile at him with faint affection, recollecting a brief, young voice of a small kid calling him all kinds of ingenious names instead of father. 

“You know, it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.” he suddenly said, only confusing the skeleton further. 

“No matter. You have many unanswered questions. Come, i’ll show you all.” 

With those less strange and puzzling words, the void resident extended one long, thin arm towards the skeleton, showing his hollowed out palm with anticipation.  He hesitated quite a bit at that movement, clenching his fists deep inside the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

“nope. i think i’m good on my own, old stuff.” 

His words only caused the strange hand to twitch faintly with uneasiness, making the shortie look upwards with worry, the corners of his everlasting, deadpan grin would sag considerably. 

“how...can i trust you?” 

“You cannot, but you’ll have to if you want to find out the truth.” the ex-scientist pronounced with a chill, deadpan tone. 

He only let out one, uneasy sigh, looking down into nothingness, contemplating, reflecting over all his choices that lead to this very moment before looking back up at the distorted skeleton. His dull eyes would sparkle with decisiveness once he put his palm firmy onto the still waiting, hollowed one. Its chill, white, bony fingers twitched for a second before grasping around the smaller hand tightly, causing the two to fade slowly, merge with the darkness completely.

 

* * *

 

“welp, i must say, we haven’t gotten very far, hot stuff.”  a blue hooded skeleton let out with a wink and a rather amused, nonchalant tone, while digging his hands deep into his pockets, inspecting the tall, distorted being that once used to be a skeleton. 

He only returned it with a wide, droopy smile, clutching his long hands onto one another, the only two, very white things that would contrast with his black coat greatly, a clothing item that seemed to have merged with the dark matter a long time ago. 

“I always found it rather impressive how you could come up with so many amusing words and names.” he said calmly, fidgeting vaguely at his bony fingers. 

“But no need to hide behind the thick veil of jokes, Sans. I mean no harm to you.” 

His words surprised the shortie to say the least. His eyes widened vastly at him and he couldn’t help but clench his fists within the pockets of his blue hoodie. How and why did he know so much, why does he talk as if he’s known the skeleton for ages? These strange, confusing, unanswered questions would only multiply inside his skull with the utmost speed, fueling his curiosity even more. 

“pft, you see right through me!”  he tried once more to dissipate his fear and tension with another joke and another finger gun pointed at the tall being. And for a very brief moment, he could’ve sworn that he saw those dark eyes twitch slightly, as if trying to squint in amusement. The view made the blue hooded skeleton relax, just barely. 

“so, are you gonna tell me what happened or…” 

“I am about to show you. Have patience.” he answered dimly, turning away as if trying to look for something in the very distance, forcing him to look in that direction as well. His aspect turned to complete confusion because all the skeleton could see was darkness, nothingness.

“aaalrighty then….and how will you do that?”  the question had a slight skeptical tint to it, but the void resident only raised one hand in mid air, making one, slow swipe from left to right with his hollowed palm, as if attempting to find something within the emptiness. 

“The void is a special type of...hell. At least that’s what i think.” he continued, still trying to feel something in mid air, looking like a complete lunatic to the short skeleton with a very unsure aspect. 

“It traps you in and tortures you with the memories of your past, showing them to you over and over, making you relive them, long for the time when you used to be free. It also lets you see how the world unravels in your absence, how all and everyone live peacefully, with your inexistence.” he finally explained, somewhat understanding, but he wouldn’t even give the chance to his listener to emit some kind of emotion as he grabbed tightly onto something, clenching his fist in pain as if he’s just caught a very irritating, small fly. 

“Here.” 

With that calm, simple word he hovered his fist downwards, opening his palm wide, letting completely nothing fall onto the void’s ground. 

The skeleton’s puzzlement turned to complete shock once the floor started gaining an actual texture and color. Small, white, square tiles were being laid one after another right under their feet, making the shortie let out an uncontrolled gasp and move backwards in panic as they would reach at his fluffy slippers. Once he raised his vision he finally noticed the white, clear walls forming around their bodies, slowly building into a completely solid looking room with a very dim, white light at the top, a messy working desk in the corner with an outdated looking desktop, a keyboard buried in papers and a few bookshelves covering the empty walls. 

The skeleton inspected all his surroundings with wide, shocked eyes, turning around a few times, trying to comprehend how real the place was. 

“is...is this…?” 

“The laboratory. Yes, in the underground. You know it more as Alphys’ lab.” 

The tall man explained with a rather tired, deep voice. 

“And that…” he pointed towards the back of a very tall skeleton present in the room as well. He was staring up at a movement activated entry panel, probably about to type in something new as he would hold a sort of big, clunky device with many buttons within his grasp. 

“Used to be me.” he finally finished his sentence, making the short skeleton look right at the skyscraper with wide, fearful eyes. 

He was now inspecting the long, white lab coat he was wearing, along with some black, very simple, straight pants and a grey, knitted turtleneck. The blue hooded skeleton flinched with faint shock once the memory man started speaking dimly into the device: 

“Entry number 10. The subject 5-S has failed in the second phase, corresponding to the previous experiments.” he said with disappointment while looking down for a brief moment, trying to recollect himself with a tired, quiet sigh. 

“It seems like the same problem persists…” 

**“M-mister Gaster!”** his line of speaking was suddenly interrupted by a very worried, yellow, small lizard monster that barged in with the most surprised aspect. 

“alphys!! it’s alphys!”  the shortie suddenly exclaimed, reaching out with one hand in great desperation. 

“It’s no use, Sans, this is a mere memory, none of it is real. We can only watch.” the void man let out with slight sorrow, making the skeleton retract his hand slowly back into his pocket and look into the fake floor with dull, saddened eyes. 

“Alphys? What is it?” the tall skeleton turned around with a pair of big, wide eyes and a rather soft smile. His face reveal made the skeleton’s soul tremble slightly with recollection and faint resemblance. 

**“M-mister, s-sir...subject...s-subject 6-S…”** the lizard muttered barely, faint sweat droplets would form on her temples as she fixed her glasses up onto her snout with a trembling hand. 

“Speak up, Alphys.” he encouraged her strictly, but a faint glimmer of hope and nervousness would flash through his vision. 

**“I-it...it lives…”**

 

“Ah, my bad…” with those words, the tall void resident swiped one hand gently in mid air, stopping the scene in place completely. 

“It seems that we went a memory too far.” he added, making the skeleton look up at his twisted smile in suspense. 

“No wonder…” he continued, averting his dark gaze with faint nostalgia. “It’s one of my most...liked and happiest moments in the underground.” he attempted to justify the mistake, not that it cleared anything to the, now much more confused, short skeleton. 

“No matter.” the strange being let out, scrunching his long fingers into a soft fist, gallantly, forcing the entire scene to dissipate, fade into nothingness as they returned to the dark void. 

Once he opened his fist back out, stretching his long, white fingers they suddenly appeared in the middle of a crossroads, as if jumping right onto it. The shortie almost lost his balance at this action. The scene didn’t appear as smooth as the previous one, it almost felt like instead of it building around them, they were thrown into it, violently. 

The blue hooded skeleton looked around, inspecting the place with wide, faintly terrified eyes. 

“this is...hotland?”  he asked quite unsure of himself as he looked down at the scorching, red ground, sliding his gaze to the right, trying to spot the laboratory next. 

Only there was none and to his greatest surprise, right in the middle of those crossroads, a very pained, exhausted skeleton laid, appearing as a strange, distorted hologram, grabbing at his skull with sheer ache. His black, long, buttoned coat was almost completely shred at the ends, his clothing had rips and holes as if he went through a meat grinder. Another thing he noticed was his immense similarity to the skeleton in the previous memory, in fact, they seemed to be the same exact person. 

With the appearance of this strange, tall skeleton, a boxy, big, metallic machine materialized as well, right next. It was laying on it’s side, bent, completely broken, all its gears were falling off with loud, harsh sounds as they would hit the ground and the faintly ajar, entrance door was letting out a thick, dark smoke from inside the chamber. The view was quite reminiscing. 

“that’s the tscr…”  he barely uttered as his eyes dulled down, fixing onto the distorted man, demanding some kind of explanation with his aspect. 

“Yes. In fact, it is the very first one i made.” he specified, turning towards the short skeleton slowly, looking down at him. The dark, droopy eyes were emanating sort of shame and sadness, only barely. 

“I should tell you how i came to be a skeleton…” 

He continued, making his listener take on a more focused, decided aspect as he was searching for comfort within the deep pockets of his blue hoodie. 

“As Suzy already explained, i was foolish enough to test the device on myself, prematurely. I might have known, deep inside, that the travel might fail, but i was wrong there as well. The travel succeeded. Moreover, i managed to move very far within the universes and timelines. But one thing i didn’t foresee was the price i had to pay for it.” the man paused for a moment, as if trying to piece his memories back together with great ache. 

“In order to go through a time and space continuum rift, one needs great protection, both for the device and one’s body. I did not calculate that or rather, i closed my eyes on that. I was way too desperate to make it succeed…”   
“As if asking for an equal payment, for allowing me to travel within it, the universe and time itself ripped me apart..” the skeleton’s eyes widened with great fear and shock at that statement. 

“All the outer organic matter of my body, absolutely all of it, each and every atom has completely evaporated into the time and space continuum, leaving only my bones. I’ve never felt such an excruciating pain. I was almost begging for death inside my skull…” 

The skeleton shivered faintly at those terrifying words, his eye sockets were on the brink of hollowing as he was trying to wrap his skull around this dreadful information. 

“matter degeneration…”  he barely spoke, still fixing his terrified gaze on the poor being. 

“Precisely.” he answered, his distorted smile twitched for a moment, as if proud of his listener’s great wit. 

“But organic matter was not the only thing my body was drained of. Determination…” 

“wh-what?!”  the skeleton almost exclaimed, taking one pace backwards in shock and fear. 

“Yes. I could feel how determination was slowly seeping out of my soul, leaving it completely. I was lucky that the journey has ended soon enough, otherwise...nobody knows what could have happened…” 

“And i should’ve been dead, if….if i haven’t arrived in the underground.” 

“the underground…?”  his listener asked in a more reflective manner, not necessarily waiting for an affirmation. 

“Yes. My level of determination dropped right below 40% and according to the underground’s and that specific universe’s laws, my soul was deemed as a monster one and i managed to survive in this form. The underground saved me, yet it also destroyed my humanity…”

“That is how the very first skeleton monster appeared in your world, and for the very first time, the universe successfully managed to turn a human into a monster, both soul and body wise…” 

“th-that’s….”  is all the blue hooded skeleton cout utter at this point. He grabbed at his skull with great ache, looking down in complete shock and puzzlement. A thousand thoughts were circling his brain, some more conflicting than the others, but he simply had no words for what the strange man has told him. 

After a good while of contemplating and recollection, a sudden, worrisome thought pierced his mind as he slowly shifted his hollow eye sockets onto the tall void resident, hitting him with the most deadpan, wide grin. 

“then how...how did i…”  he barely pronounced, with a silent, deep voice, his last words would get stuck in his throat as a faint tremble could be sensed from his timbre. 

“In order to answer that question, we must go back to the previous memory…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeew >o<
> 
> It felt like such a tough one, this one.  
> I hope you like the little, fun, memory watching :D  
> I thought it would be a cool idea if Sans saw everything with Gaster's eyes.  
> Are you excited to find out what happens next? >w>


	75. W.D. Gaster - The skeleton brothers

**“I-it...it lives…”**

The blue hooded skeleton was inspecting that same, yellow, unsure face of his very old, lizard friend, while digging his hands deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

His dull eyes were emitting faint affection towards the lizard monster, but his aspect was filled with shock and confusion. 

The creator of these very strange memories was standing right next. His pitch back coat was melting into the dark void that was surrounding him like an everlasting companion. The distorted man was clutching his white, hollowed hands together, but he wasn’t inspecting the scene like his shorter partner. He had his dark, droopy eyes fixed down onto the younger skeleton, contemplating, or rather, anticipating a slight vex or anger induced by the scene which would follow soon. Not knowing his next reaction was truly terrifying, not that he would be able to show it with that broken, still face of his. 

They could now see how the skeleton’s face in the vision, slowly shifted to pure joy and shock. He approached the small lizard lady and grasped at both of her shoulders firmly, making her jump right up with a loud gasp. 

“6-S….it...it survived?!” he asked with a rather louder, higher pitch, shifting his wide, trembling gaze from one of the lizard’s eyes to another.    
**“Y-yes, sir…”** she answered, averting her gaze with faint fluster. 

The small, unsure lizard lady was never very good at socializing, let alone feeling the touch of another monster. The appearance of sweat on her forehead intensified with each second, considering that the completely, utterly stunned, tall skeleton did not let go for quite a while. The news were so overwhelmingly good that he simply froze in place, tightening his grip onto her shoulders, as if looking straight through her with his wide, almost hollowed eye sockets. 

After a few moments, he suddenly let go of her and stormed right out of the room, making her mutter barely in shock, turn from one side to another with abashment before following with a quick, springy pace. 

“where did they go?”  the short skeleton asked, completely puzzled, looking up at the void resident with suspense. 

“I would suggest following them, if you would like to find out.” 

A very dull, deep toned answer rang in response, forcing the skeleton to clench his fists inside his pockets loosely, with faint nervousness. He let out one, deep sigh, staring into the white door, before piercing it with a determined gaze and pacing right towards it, opening it aggressively. He was more than ready to find out the truth and he didn’t care how much it had to hurt, but it had to, he knew for sure. 

The view of a very long, dimly lit corridor with multiple entry panels placed along the wall surprised the shortie somewhat. He was expecting to exit to the sight of emptiness, but only remained astonished of the smooth and realistic continuation of this very memory. A brief wondering of how much true power his void companion was possessing, crossed his mind. 

But the concerned overthinking did not last long as he heard one of the many doors at the end of the corridor slam shut. He pierced the last door on the right wall, which was waiting for him in the distance and with that, the skeleton started walking towards it rather quickly, looking straight at it with a dull but very determined gaze. The tall void resident only walked behind slowly, more like floated his way through the memory, watching the back of the blue hoodie with a rather nostalgic, dark gaze. 

Once the lazybones finally reached the desired door, he grabbed onto it, but his hand twitched onto the door knob with faint hesitation. He could feel his soul starting to thump harder and louder, about to burst out of his rib cage, yet the sudden, soft touch of some elongated, white, bony fingers right onto his shoulder, somehow managed to shatter all that anxiety and nervousness. He could feel a strange vibration within his soul, forcing the skeleton to look way up at the very source of that touch. The strange man gave him a very deadpan, broken aspect at first glance, but if one would look closer, would not be scared to avert one’s gaze, they could definitely notice faint affection and a comforting smile peeking through. 

With a newly gained courage, he twisted the door knob and let himself into a very strange, white, sterile looking room.  It wasn’t particularly big, but the lack of objects made it seem way larger. The only things present were very tall, cylindrical chambers right in the middle. They were connected to strange pipes on the top and a small, rectangular, control panel with lots of buttons, was fixed on the very glass in the middle. They were also filled with a rather odd, slightly yellowish liquid which was being illuminated from the bottom of the chamber, giving it an extremely alien look. Most of these very few, peculiar chambers were empty, except one.    
It was being almost cradled by the very tall skeleton they just saw a few moments ago. He was touching the glass with his fingertips. Great care and tenderness were emitting from his movements as he looked at something within, with very lazy, fond eyes which were sparkling with unusual affection. For the very first time, the blue hooded skeleton noticed one more, rather peculiar thing, his smile. It was wide, joyful and soft, exposing small, white canines. He shifted his gaze onto the void dweller’s aspect, trying to compare for a brief moment, still not convinced they were once the same person.    
The bonehead then squinted his eyes, moving closer in with vast interest, trying to distinct what exactly he was inspecting with so much curiosity. It was a strange, white bundle, floating in the yellowish liquid. It barely resembled a specific thing and that fact only puzzled the skeleton even more. 

**“It is too early to tell.”** a soft, male voice spoke next to the skeleton, making him almost jump up and turn around to the view of a fairly tall, black cat monster wearing some rounded glasses and a lab coat, pressing a notebook close to his chest. 

His eyes were so dark, faintly squinted and his fur was so pitch black that one could barely distinct the lines of his face, making him look completely plain, dark, almost faceless. 

**“The subject is at a very fragile, uncertain stage. We cannot tell its race yet, unfortunately, but it has passed phase two, where it’s precedents have failed.”** he added dully. 

**“Y-yes, but...i-it...it’s in a rater s-stable condition!”** the yellow lizard lady muttered, approaching the vessel with a worried, cautious pace. 

Her words softened the tall skeleton’s aspect even further. He gave the glass a slow, very subtle, tender stroke with his bony fingertips. 

“6-S...thank you. Please stay determined…” he suddenly spoke to the weird, white, tiny bundle floating inside with the most calm, dim voice. 

“wh-what is that…?”  the short skeleton finally managed to let out, turning towards the very calm, deadpan void citizen with a wide, questioning stare. 

He only looked down, trying to recollect some bits and pieces of his memories while making one, swift wave in mid air, freezing all the motion in the room as if stopping time within that very vision. A very dim, tired sigh escaped his crooked, still smile. 

“Before i answer that question, i must tell you…”    
With those words he looked straight into the shortie’s eyes. 

“When i arrived in the underground, Asgore took me in. He noticed my scientific capabilities and asked me to help, considering that the underground was quite lacking in technology and progress, though full of unexploited resources. To gain his trust, i decided to take my place as the royal scientist, thus creating the core, in fact you are quite familiar with it so i won’t bother…” 

He stopped for a brief moment, placing a gentle, reflective thumb on his chin, or whatever was left from it, before continuing with a deep, soft voice. 

“In all that time, i’ve noticed a few monsters that were quite intelligent and eager to prove themselves, Alphys was included, so i took them in, taught them all i know. 

Yet, the thought of home and...my daughter which i left behind, never ceased from my mind for a single second. Our scientist group became better with time and we managed to expand our laboratory. My main target was to repair the machine and go back home, but it had to be laid off, especially because the underground was even more lacking in resources and information than my earth, i couldn’t risk making the same mistakes or even worse. Instead, a new idea was taking over. I wanted to find out if somehow, i could reverse what has happened to my body.” 

The blue hooded skeleton suddenly flinched at those last words, looking right up at the talking being with wide, frightful eyes. A faint beginning of an understanding thought started crawling up his mind as he was slowly figuring out where the conversation was going. 

“I needed to know if my DNA was still intact and that is where doctor Alphys and her wit for biology came in. I…” he suddenly paused, touching the crack on his forehead with his fingertips, as if ashamed of his next utters. 

“I decided to take some of my bone marrow and clone it.” 

“what?!”  the short skeleton exclaimed, his eyes going completely hollow. 

“Yes… It would prove whether a human could still come out of my DNA or not… And if it did, we could study it and somehow find a way to reverse what happened to me…” 

His words angered the skeleton immensely, he looked down, a very terrifying shadow drew over his hollow eyes sockets as he took on a very aggressive, pained stance. His bony hands slowly slipped out of his pockets and tightened into strong, trembling fists. 

“that means...that thing is….” 

“You. Yes, Sans, that little, white bundle in the chamber is you…” he affirmed, averting his gaze, a faint glimmer of sadness and shame pierced through his dark, uneven eye sockets. 

His listener did not budge, he didn’t even let out a word. The madness and anger were only growing deeper inside him and he knew, that if he opened his mouth now, not only vexed, aching words would come out, but a hundred gaster blasters pointed at his source of fury would materialize in this empty place. 

“Y-you were...the 6th. Somehow, you were the only one that managed to survive and develop. But of course, later on we understood that you turned out to be just a skeleton…” 

He said, as if those words would somehow justify his deeds, but it only made his rage strengthen. 

“just a skeleton huh? so me...and paps...were just your experiments…”  he let out with a dark, utterly vexed, deep voice. 

The being’s face suddenly twitched at those words, trying to express the sadness and pain, the utmost shame which was filling the remains of his broken soul. A trembling, bony, hollowed palm slowly reached out of his dark coat, about to touch the naked skull of his listener, but it was slapped away in an instant by the blue hooded, enraged skeleton. 

“don’t you dare...don’t you fucking touch me…”   he let out with a trembling, raised voice as he pierced his “father” with two most pained, saddened eyes and a droopy grin. 

He retracted his hand slowly, cupping it with the other.

“Sans i.... Yes, i’m not going to lie. I did think of you as a mere experiment at first, but...if you just let me...show you…” 

“show me what?!! what other fucked up things there are to show, huh?!”  he snapped in an instant, unable to contain himself for one second, his vision would shake with anger. 

The tall void dweller turned away slightly, looking down with shame. He let out a pained, quiet sigh before continuing his thought with a dimmer, darker timbre. 

“If you want to know more...go back into the corridor, second door to the left…” 

The skeleton froze in place, inspecting the being with even more shock and anger. He still had the audacity to speak to him this way, shamelessly, not a single sorry, not a single saddened word… Or maybe, his ability to feel and showcase emotions has deteriorated with time, but it’s not like the skeleton wanted to justify him now, after discovering such a painful truth about his existence and gaining a new enemy. 

He suddenly turned around, looking into the floor, storming right out. His sudden movements almost made the crooked man flinch and follow him from behind, faster than he usually would. 

The skeleton barged into the small room with the most angered look he’s had in years but his aspect mellowed to pure shock once the view finally sunk in. 

There he sat, right in the middle, onto a small, colorful carpet. Different kinds of toys were scattered around and a quite interesting, red covered, physics book, probably hiding a joke book within, was laying on the floor. The tall, already familiar scientist was sitting down in a meditating position, cradling form behind a very small, 5 year old skeleton, wearing a tiny, blue hoodie and some loose, black shorts. They were both holding onto a book with lots of images and interesting descriptions, the small skelly would laugh from time to time, a faint, healthy, rosy tint would appear on his cheeks as he pointed out interesting things in the book with a small, bony finger. The action would only soften his father’s aspect further. He looked at the back of his tiny skull with lazy, glimmering eyes and his soft smile was depicting pure pride and affection towards the little bundle of joy. 

“wh-what...is this…?”  he barely uttered while entering the room further with great caution, inspecting the two with wide, fearful, questioning eyes. 

The void man only entered further as well. He didn’t answer, probably anticipating some words inside his memory that he didn’t want to disturb. 

“That, my son, is a neutron star.” the very soft voice of the skeleton dad made the shortie flinch and widen his gaze at him even more. 

“s-son…?”  he uttered in pure shock. 

“a neutron star! that’s the core of a giant star that died, isn’t it?”  the little skeleton said with a soft, childish tone, turning his small face up towards his father with the widest, happiest grin and slightly squinted eyes. The bone man couldn’t help but let out a proud, satisfied, deep chuckle. 

“Precisely, Sans!” he added with enthusiasm before continuing reading the very interesting description of a neutron star to his excited, joyful son. 

“S-sans…” the broken skeleton attempted to reach his hand towards his shoulder once again, only to retract it back when the blue hooded one turned away in a very upset, vexed manner, hiding his hands deep inside his pockets and his vision away from the wholesome moment he can never truly remember. 

“You...you were not just an experiment...you were my son.” his last utters made him tremble faintly, looking into the floor with dark, pained eyes. 

“I loved you just as much as i did Papyrus and Suzy… You were my everything, the only thing that kept me going in that place… You were all...my best creations…” 

His voice sounded extremely pained, yet the broken man could not shift his face to exert any emotions, could not shed a single tear, as much as he wanted to. The blue hooded skeleton shivered even more at his sayings, completely conflicted, he raised one trembling hand towards his forehead. He could feel how the base of his eye sockets was slowly being filled with painful tears. 

“In fact, i loved you so much that…” he stopped for a brief moment, probably trying to find some strength to continue. 

“I used science as an excuse to...create Papyrus, but...god knows, i merely wanted a brother for you… Someone that can keep you company, a skeleton that can understand you just as much, in case i….” 

He swallowed his last words in an instant, not because he wasn’t able to pronounce them, even though they would bring great ache to both his and his son’s souls. 

“Look…” he hinted, turning around towards the door with great anticipation. His face, although still and broken, lit up faintly. His upset listener couldn’t help but turn around and pierce the door with his sorrowful gaze as well. 

A few moments later, a very happy, simply overjoyed, yellow lizard lady entered the room, interrupting the reading time, making two surprised gazes fix onto her. 

She was cradling a very small, newborn skeleton, wrapped in a white, soft cloth, only his small, round face and his tiny, bony arms would peek out. He was making quite the fuss, but his weeping would cease in an instant as soon as she approached the other two, leaning downwards, handing the baby with great care right into the father’s arms. 

The tiny one opened his eyes wide, inspecting his surprised, overjoyed father and slightly confused brother with a wide grin, a few leftover tears at the corners of his eyes and some rosy, healthy cheekbones. They both hovered over the tiny bundle of newborn joy for a moment, while he would attempt to grab onto their nonexistent noses with quick, tiny hands. 

“Sans…” he let out with a dim, fatherly tone, not shifting his gaze from the small skeleton. “Remember you said you would like a brother?” 

“y-yes?”  the small, blue hooded skeleton let out, widening his eyes at his dad with anticipation. 

“Well, this is Papyrus, your brother!” 

“n-no way, dad!!”  the small one exclaimed joyfully, embracing his father’s neck all of a sudden, almost tilting him over from the abruptness of his actions. 

He chuckled with great pleasure in return. The small skeleton departed soon enough, starting to inspect his tiny brother with vast interest and joy. 

The view and the sheer happiness that was emanating from the wholesome scene, was simply overwhelming the skeleton dad as he placed one, gentle palm on top of his son’s skull, sliding it carefully across, stopping it at the back of his cranium. The tall bone man closed his eyes slowly, in utter tranquility as he pressed his smile against the small forehead of his son, making him let out a faint, merry giggle. 

“I love you, son.” 

Those tender, affectionate words forced the others to look at each other, involuntarily. 

“And i never ceased to…” the void man let out with pure sadness and shame. 

His utters made him tremble slightly and fix his wide, surprised gaze onto his newly found father. The blue hooded skeleton averted his vision quick enough, piercing the fake floor with a pair of dull, saddened eyes. A few tears of exasperation and pain started forming at their base when suddenly, he fell down onto his knees, dangling his skull forwards and his arms likewise, depicting utter helplessness. 

“p-paps…”  he barely muttered while placing a trembling hand over his eyes.

“paps!”  he cried out as tears started overflowing, falling right into his palm and trickle down onto the imaginary floor. 

The skeleton couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold it in anymore. All the bottled frustration, sorrow, anger, simply escaped his soul through faintly loud, painful, deep cries and a trembling body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! 
> 
> -yawwwwwwwwwwwn-  
> Pulling allnighters like usual XD 
> 
> Awwwwwwwww T.T DADSTER IS SO SWEET EVEN THO HE MADE SANS OUT OF A PURE EXPERIMENT AND SELFISHNESS!!   
> T///////T poor bonehead....maybe it's just too much for him, or maybe he misses paps a lot, or maybe both!   
> Hope you enjoyed this one!   
> Tooddles!


	76. W.D. Gaster - Trying to get home

    The blue hooded skeleton was walking through a rather dull, white corridor of a science laboratory. His hands were digging deep inside his pockets while his lazy eyes were looking straight into the floor. The deadpan, slightly droopy grin was giving his aspect the most reflective, concerned look. Pain, anger and curiosity were conflicting within his soul at the moment. He thought he would be happier to find his father, at least happier than this. 

A sudden, tight grab at his shoulder made him stop in an instant and look up at his companion with wide, slightly scared eyes. The tall void resident only looked further, anticipating something, when…

“paaaps, give it back!!”  a soft, utterly annoyed voice rang through the hall as a very small, 3 year old skeleton ran out of one room, holding a rather big, red book in his small hands, triumphantly while trying to get away from his vexed, older brother with cute, quick feet. The smaller version of the blue hooded skeleton ran down the corridor, catching up onto his brother rather fast, taking a hold of his small torso from behind as they tilted over and fell right onto their rears with two very loud thumps.    
They froze for a brief moment before the tiny one’s face started slowly scrunching up into sadness and his brother’s aspect shifted to worry and fright in a matter of seconds. 

“n-no no no…”  he let out, raising his trembling, bony hands around the small one’s body in fear and frustration as if that would somehow stop the inevitable weeping. 

“pa…”

_ “NYYOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!”  _ the small skeleton suddenly let out in a loud, saddened cry with a childish screech while small tears would form at the outer corners of his squinted eyes, streaming right down his cheekbones. 

_ “D-DAAAAAAAD!!!”  _ he screamed once more between sobs while rubbing at his eyes with tiny fists. 

“p-paps...i’m sorry, don’t cry!”  his brother attempted to calm him while grabbing at the book scattered on the floor, trying to shift his attention onto it. 

“l-look, i’ll give you the book, alright? just don’t cry, please!”  he pronounced with sheer desperation, not being able to bear his brother’s cry and maybe faintly scared of his father’s scolding that was yet to come. 

But the smaller skeleton would not cease his weep, on the contrary, it became only louder, forcing his brother to wrap his small arms around the tiny one, engulfing him into the softest, most tender embrace. His weeping dimmed down slowly and the little blue hood let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

“pft…”  the older version of the shortie couldn’t help but let out in amusement while averting his gaze for a brief moment. 

His broken companion only looked at the frozen in time, small children with a crooked, still smile. Yet his eyes squinted a little, probably in an attempt to show fondness and faint joy. 

Soon enough, the little vision dissolved into thin air and the deadpan, focused grin and dull gaze returned to the bonehead’s aspect as he reignited his walk, making the void resident follow quietly. 

   The silence was starting to get to the lazybones, especially because he had many unanswered questions that he would like to ask, but a sort of childish, annoyed protest was circling his brain, probably due to finding out his existence was a result of a mere cloning experiment. 

The short skeleton could feel his soul starting to thump harder and faster. He grabbed at the back of his neck, averting his gaze faintly while slowing down his pace. 

“so uh...gaster…”  he suddenly let out, forcing his companion to shift his still expression down towards him. 

“technically, i came from a uh...human, right?”  he specified, still unable to look up into his crooked eyes. 

“Yes, Sans.” the void dweller answered dimly. 

“so uh….do you think i could...have children then?”  he barely managed to ask while a bright tint of blue was taking over his cheekbones and a brief picture of a lovely, brown haired woman, smiling right at him was lightening his mind. 

The question surely woke some surprise and joy inside his broken soul, yet his deadpan face could not express as much as he would like to. The void being pierced the white tiled ground, recollecting his thoughts briefly. 

“She is truly beautiful.” he said in return with a deep, calm timbre, faint affection was definitely peeking through. 

The shortie looked right into the floor with wide, utterly surprised eyes, and although he didn’t receive a specific answer to his question, his father’s utters made his soul come at peace, somewhat. His gaze dulled down, a faint glimmer of joy and reminiscence flashed through his lazy, halfway closed eyes while the corners of his everlasting grin perked up. 

He wasn’t in the cold, utterly empty and dark void anymore. He wasn’t in the chilling, dully white laboratory. Instead, the shortie of the underground was swimming in pleasant recollections. His mind was slowly floating towards the warm, cozy entrance of his kitchen at home. A faint, soft humming was ringing inside his skull as he would inspect a very petite woman, or rather her back, wearing a loosely fitting, blue hoodie which would barely cover her hips, cooking some breakfast over at the stove. 

“Sans?” she let out while turning around swiftly, probably from sensing his presence. 

She hit the skeleton with those shiny, kind, closed eyes and the softest, most sincere smile while her lush, dark brown hair swished briefly with her movements.

The view was simply mesmerizing and the skeleton entered a completely enclosed, tranquil world before…

“Sans.” a deep voice made him snap out, while the tall, broken man put a bony palm on his shoulder. 

The skeleton opened his eyes wide only to realize that he has stopped walking completely, but that wasn’t the strangest part. What baffled him even more was that the cold, sterile walls of the laboratory turned into those peachy, warm toned ones of his kitchen. The memory in his head was so strong and vivid, that it overrode the other completely, materializing right in front of him, the void surely knew what feelings and longings to feed onto. 

There she stood, completely frozen in time. She looked just like his little, beautiful Frisk, piercing right at him with that content, joy bringing smile and the shortie couldn’t help but halt at the view with wide, shocked eyes. 

“It seems like you have got some gorgeous memories of her, my son.” 

His soft, calm words made him flinch faintly and shake his skull aggressively while his eyes would squint in pain. With that movement, the entire scene dissolved into thin air and they saw themselves back at the laboratory. 

“l-let’s go…”  he muttered, trying his best to disguise the fluster and embarrassment while he snatched his shoulder from underneath the hollowed, bony hand and fastened his pace towards the desired spot, leaving the tall, broken skeleton behind vaguely.    
  


    They walked in pure, tense silence for quite a while. For a moment, the skeleton thought that the corridor was simply never ending, or the old man’s memories were so hazed that they started looping, making them walk the same bit of a laboratory hall over and over again. But who’s to say that he wasn’t entirely right?    
The skeleton’s impatience started getting to him as he was about to stop in place and let out a frustrated sneer when suddenly, he did halt at a faintly ajar door on his left, distincting a soft, deep voice speaking from the inside. 

“Sans, stay here and take care of Papyrus, will you do that for me?” 

The strange request woke even more interest in the shortie’s soul as he pushed onto the door with caution, revealing more of the scene. 

The skeleton father was leaning downwards, piercing both of his boys with a rather worried, saddened expression. The little, 5 year old skelly was sitting down on a softly carpeted floor, trying to scribble some barely known letters onto a small, white t-shirt, not a care in the world. But his older, 10 year old brother, looking much more mature and closer to the now fully adult, blue hooded skeleton, was standing while looking up at his father with concern, his hands would fidget in anxiousness. 

“dad...is everything ok?”  he asked, probably intuiting some worry from his father’s fake smile. 

“Yes, son, we just have some work with the team in the DT hall. Stay here until i call you and take care of your brother, ok?” he added, leaning downwards once more, pressing a soft smile onto the naked, white top of his small skull. The little skeleton only gave him a decided nod and the tall scientist saw himself right out, closing the door behind him in the process. 

The blue hooded skeleton watched the back of the tall one depart rather fast, deeper into the long, white hall. His gaze narrowed with faint suspicion. 

“he’s...about to use the tscr, isn’t he?”  the shortie asked with vague dread, while the corners of his grin would droop slightly. 

His abrupt question took the void resident faintly aback, but he looked down quick enough, somewhat ashamed. 

“Yes.” 

That short, dim answer was enough for the bonehead to take one, decided pace forwards and depart quickly, trying to catch up to the memory skeleton as fast as possible. 

 

    He barged in on a team of 4 scientists, the tall skeleton was one of them, although, the lizard lady’s absence was somewhat puzzling the blue hooded shortie. He stepped in more cautiously, inspecting  their still, frozen bodies and his surroundings. He’s seen the room a few times before, back when Alphys used to be the royal scientist in the underground. Yet he never remembered it looking this way. The only resemblance was the big, fear inspiring DT extractor, standing right in the middle. The rest of the strange, aligned skull like, elongated objects, much smaller than the extractor yet resembling his gaster blasters were completely new. The room also looked much larger and next to the extractor itself, the renovated, very promising TSCR was gloriously standing. 

“I guess you do recognize the gaster blasters, along with the DT extractor.” 

The broken man spoke up, making him shift his questioning gaze back onto the weapon like skulls. He only clutched his hands tightly together, letting out a deep, about to reveal more saddening truth, sigh. 

“The king hit a very hard time in his reign. He was desperate to save the monsterkind and tired of waiting on new human souls to appear in the underground. The death of both his child and the adopted one hit the very depths of his soul. He asked me to create a machine that could maybe transform a monster soul into a human one and so i did.” 

He glanced at the big, intimidating, DT extractor for a brief moment before reigniting his thoughts. 

“Soon enough we realized that it was practically impossible to change an already formed monster soul into a human one, no matter how much exposure to determination it would get, plus, the monster bodies were simply not capable to withstand so much. Doctor Alphys surely found it out the hard way…” 

The blue hooded skeleton shivered faintly at the last utters, recollecting a very sorrowful, ashamed face of a yellow lizard lady. 

“We abandoned the idea. Instead, the King decided to increase the number of weapons we had. So to gain his trust further, i accepted his request, creating what you know as Gaster Blasters.” 

He pointed briefly at the skull shaped weapons aligned near the wall. 

“Using the technology i implanted in my TSCR, i managed to make these into weapons which would shoot very highly compressed matter. A rather dangerous thing if you ask me, but who else would understand that better than you?” 

His rhetorical question caused the short skeleton to avert his gaze in shame. 

A brief moment of heavy silence would follow, before, with a very weary, disappointed sigh, the void dweller waved slowly in mid air, causing the memory to unravel further:

“Are we ready to launch?” the tall skeleton asked strictly, turning towards the cat monster which was maneuvering swiftly a keyboard on a control panel next to the machine. 

**“In just a few moments, the machine will start up and you will be able to board.”** he answered with a completely focused, budge proof tone. 

The confident answer of his colleague drew an excited smile on the scientist’s face. Finally, he would be able to return home to his daughter. She’s been waiting for years, probably grew up to be a fine lady. 

“I was a fool…” the void man let out with great sadness while they would all await for the machine to kickstart once again. “I was too desperate to get back home. It’s been almost two decades and it simply got to me…” 

His utters made a faint pain pierce through the short skeleton’s soul. 

“I missed her so much… I was completely blinded, once again. I’ve made even more mistakes than previously, knowing that the machine was simply not ready, i also failed to take in the account of the underground’s laws and existential rules. As i said before, i was simply a fool…” 

Once he finished his thought, the waiting scientists let out surprised, excited gasps. They could now notice a bright, simply blinding light in the top chamber of the TSCR, a good sign, or so they thought. The tall skeleton took one decided step, a wide, most excited smile drew on his face as he approached the machine. But his face turned to complete fright and shock once a deep, strong tremor went through the entire floor, making the rest take wide stances and glance at each other in dread. 

They could now hear that strange, completely alien, loud rupturing sound piercing sharply through their ears. His eyes widened with shock and worry once he noticed a dark crack appearing in the floor, right in front of the machine. 

“Everyone, get down!!!” he yelled out, attempting to move away but it was futile. 

The gravity of the void was only increasing each time the rupture would become wider. It was more than determined to engulf and take away the source of imbalance they’ve created. All the people present grabbed onto whatever they could in a desperate attempt to save their lives. Their science leader watched as they flew right past him with loud, terrified shrieks, being eaten alive by the dark, merciless void rupture. But it wasn’t pleased with just a few, mere monsters. It longed for the core of the problem, the foolish skeleton scientist which was still holding onto the edge of a table for dear life. 

The resistance was too great and the gravity the void was emanating proved to be too strong as he finally let go and saw his legs and half of his torso being slowly sucked into the rupture. But he was too determined to leave this world. As the void crack started closing in on him, intensifying its strength, he clawed into the tiled floor of the lab room. A faint image of his blonde, beautiful daughter and the two sons he loved immensely pierced his mind as the skeleton let out the loudest, most pained and angered groan. 

The blue hooded skeleton watched in pure dread, clenching his fists tightly within his pockets while his companion couldn’t help but avert his gaze at the view briefly. 

“I was...too determined to survive… I was...too determined for my own good…” he barely muttered. 

But the skeleton understood what he meant by those words when he finally noticed the skeleton’s face slowly melting away while two, big, painful cracks appeared on his face. His eye sockets turned utterly hollow while the right side of his face melted down completely. His black coat merged with the dark void entirely and the whole scene was accompanied by loud, aching, simply desperate shrieks depicting sheer, excruciating pain. 

Too much determination, the shortie thought briefly. When a monster experiences too much determination, their body gives way. 

After a few moments of struggling, the skeleton finally yielded. But just as he was about to accept his fate and embrace the void, the door opened with a loud slam. A small, short skeleton appeared in its frame. 

“dad!!!”  he screamed out, unable to contain his tears of shock and despair. 

His older version, which was watching the entire scene hollowed his eye sockets at the poor, small skeleton while his broken father just couldn’t bear to watch anymore. 

The little one took a small, unsure step, but he froze in place as soon as his dad screamed right at him in the most pleading, pained manner. 

“STOP!! DON’T COME CLOSER!  RUN, SAVE YOUR BROTHER!!!” with those screams, the now broken skeleton let himself get entirely taken by the void rupture, making endless streams of tears run down the small one’s cheekbones. 

When the rupture finally closed, it let out a huge, strange wave of energy, followed by a tremor, gliding through the entire underground like an earthquake. The little skeleton squatted down into a fetus position, grabbing at the back of his skull with both of his arms, his entire body trembled intensely when the strange energy wave pierced right through him. 

He stayed in this position for quite a while, weeping and shaking, unable to comprehend the events that just transpired. Yet once his cries dimmed down faintly, his hazy vision stuck to his bony palms. He let out the most terrified shriek as he could see a strange, blue fire engulf them completely. The small one hit the floor with his rear, slipping up against a wall, watching his entire body burn in a bright blue flame with hollow eye sockets. Strangely enough, at that very moment, the gaster blasters laying next let out weird, loud roars, as their eyes beamed with the same exact, blue light. Everything in that dreaded room scared the small skeleton to the bone, he couldn’t resist anymore. 

“paps!!!”  he suddenly yelled out with even more fear, realizing he’s left his younger brother utterly alone and helpless. 

He got up in an instant, forgetting about the strange phenomenon in a matter of seconds as his brother became his top, most important priority. The little one stormed right out of the room, leaving the void resident and the completely shocked and pained skeleton to watch his slowly departing, small back. 

“He...went to…” 

“i went to teleport paps away...and that’s how we ended up in snowdin.”  he interrupted his father with a quiet, deep tone, watching in the distance with a set of hollow eye sockets and a deadpan grin. 

The strange being extended one, trembling hand towards his son with pure sorrow. 

“Sans i…” 

“you left us.”  he cut him right off again, his voice taking a rather intimidating, angered, deep timbre. It forced the broken skeleton to flinch his hand away. 

“you never loved us… we were just a replacement for suzy…”  he added, vague pain and disappointment peeking through his voice. 

“Sans, that’s not…” 

“not true huh? then why did you decide to leave again, why were you so desperate to go back? we just weren’t enough...we were just a brief, fun replacement that couldn’t fulfill its role in the very end, so you just decided to leave…”  his fists trembled tightly within his pockets. The skeleton has never felt such an immense, overwhelming amount of pain and anger in his life. He suddenly turned around, piercing his father with watery, dark eye sockets and a desperate grin. 

“were we really not enough?!! you had everything!!! you had me, paps, you had a family, friends, a job….everything!!!”  he yelled out in sheer exasperation while tears started overflowing the base of his eyes, pouring right out. 

“You were, you were more than enough!!” the broken man suddenly exclaimed in return. 

“then why….why did you leave...dad…?”  he let out with the utmost weeping, sorrowful voice. 

His shattered bits of soul trembled in sheer pain and sadness at those words. The tall being turned away, averting his entire face, unable to look into his son’s eyes.

“so...you were also the reason why the underground became the way it did. the resets, reloads, determination control…”  he added while rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his blue hoodie. 

“Precisely…” he barely uttered in return. 

“do you….not feel any guilt, whatsoever?” 

“Sans i..” the void resident suddenly turned around, piercing down at his son with that droopy, still smile and dark, uneven eyes. But before he could continue his thought, trying to let out a few disappointed, ashamed apologies, he suddenly froze in place as worry and fright were taking over his broken soul. 

“No...this can’t be…” he let out dimly, his strange stare into nothing made the skeleton gulp drily with dread. 

“what…?” 

The tall man only extended one quick, decided hand towards the skeleton, snatching at his wrist in an instant. 

“We need to go, now!” 

“what the hell…”  he barely managed to finish his sentence as the memory scene completely vanished, returning the both into the utter darkness of the void. 

He was being dragged into it quickly, it felt like they were walking in place for a good few minutes before the tall being stopped all of a sudden, letting go of his wrist, piercing the emptiness with uneven, worried eyes. 

“This...S-sans...i...i’m so sorry…” he let out with a sad, disappointed tone, making confusion only strengthen within the shortie’s soul.

 

* * *

 

    It was a lazy morning in the spaghetti lover’s house. With a very loud, tired yawn and a cup of coffee in her hand, a petite, brown haired woman entered the back workshop. She rubbed at her eyes faintly while looking at her strawberry blonde friend which was working vigorously, typing swiftly on some keyboard, squinting her eyes at a desktop from time to time.  

But once she entered the room completely and fixed her closed, shiny eyes onto its middle, she dropped her cup in an instant, making it shatter onto the floor with a loud noise, spilling hot coffee everywhere. The action made the older woman jump right off her chair in fear and gasp loudly. 

“F-frisk!! What the hell happened? Are you ok??”  she asked in sheer dread while approaching her friend with caution. 

The expecting woman only parted her lips in shock, raising one, trembling finger at the middle of the room. 

“Wh-why….why is the void...closed…?” she barely managed to utter. 

“What do you mean…” 

_ “WHAT IN THE SPAGHETTI IS HAPPENING HERE??!”  _ a very tall, worried to the bone skeleton barged in quickly. 

“Why is the void...closed?” the small lady insisted. 

“Frisk…”  she placed one, comforting palm on her dainty shoulder, piercing her friend with the utmost worry. 

“Don’t you remember? I made an experiment and we opened the void.” 

“Y-yes but...but why is it closed? He then….he can’t...come back…” she added with a trembling voice, a few tears appearing at the base of her eyelashes. 

“He?”  the blonde woman let out in pure bafflement.  “Who? Nobody ever entered it, we closed it right after!” 

“Th-that can’t be!! I..i remember he uh….the...th-the guy….he was….” her breathing would get highly irregular by the second. Sheer dread was taking over her soul and aspect as the brown haired woman couldn’t piece together her memories. Her strange words were waking fear within the bone skyscraper as well, thus, causing him to approach slowly and place a bony palm on her other shoulder. 

“It was him...he was a skeleton!!” she finally managed to exclaim, making the two even more confused and shocked. 

_ “SKELETON, WOWIE, IS THERE ANOTHER SKELETON LIKE ME?!!”  _ the tall bone trousler exclaimed with excitement. 

“N-no i tell you...it was a uh...another skeleton…” she added even more anxious and worried. 

“Ok..i understand. Take a deep breath, Frisk. Now tell us, what was his name?”  the smaller lady managed to calm her vaguely. 

“His name….his name was….S…” she suddenly froze, furrowing her eyebrows, utterly vexed at her helplessness. 

“H-his name was….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good....afternoon XD 
> 
> -sigh- you are free to yell at me in the comments V.V i just had to ruin everything!   
> AAAAAA Sans' anger at his dad continues and it's quite justified.   
> BUT.....THE END, I CAN'T EVEN....COMMENT T.T 
> 
> See ya in the next one, darlings...


	77. A world without the lazybones

    The warm, beautiful sun rays were barely peeking through the sheer, bluish curtains of a bedroom window. Yet they did manage to hit two closed, very peaceful looking eyes. Her dark brown, lush hair was spread messily on the entire pillow while her limbs managed to tousle a thin, white blanket to the side. Her dark blue, strappy top was sliding upwards, probably because her pregnant tummy was getting too big for it. Thus, her naked, soft looking bump was showering in the sun’s warmth as well. 

The petite woman let out one, annoyed grunt, knowing the time to wake has come. She lift her torso upwards with the utmost weariness, as if dragged unwillingly by the invisible strings of work duties. 

When she finally sat down at the edge of her bed, placing a soft palm on top of her belly while rubbing one eye with the other, a weary sigh escaped her rosy lips. She glanced faintly at the other side of the bed, causing her bird’s nest of a hairdo to shift with her movements briefly. She could never understand why she bought herself such a big bed. It always felt so empty and lonely in it. With that painful thought, the little lady got up slowly, taking a few steps towards the rather big closet. 

Another quiet sigh could be heard as she glanced upwards at a few clothing items hanging neatly in the wardrobe. She tilted her head vaguely, her lips would frown while she scratched at the back of her messy head in pure confusion. <<Why did i buy so many big, white t-shirts and blue hoodies, they don’t even fit me…>> the tiny woman thought for a brief moment before taking one very oversized, blue hoodie, inspecting it with great interest. Maybe, she could actually try one on, see how it feels? She nodded decidedly at that thought as the small lady put the hoodie right on, engulfing her entire body with more warmth. Once she zipped it up neatly, she placed herself right in front of the big mirror, which was dividing the two sides of the wardrobe. Her small lips curled up into a soft, rather pleased smile. Her aspect definitely lit up as she could notice how well the oversized hoodie actually fit her. It was covering her naked hips just right and her rather big belly was fitting neatly inside it, contrary to most of her, now very small clothing. But the brief, joyful moment dimmed down quick enough and her usual, faint frown and arched eyebrows took over her expression once again. 

It’s been almost three months since she started feeling rather...empty. Despite being fuller than she would ever be. The little lady starting rubbing her tummy slowly, with the utmost tenderness. Her pregnancy brought the utter happiness in her life, but it also brought great sorrow, especially because she couldn’t help but feel like something is missing, or rather someone…    
Maybe that someone was the father of her child. Yet during her entire life, especially after freeing the monsters from the underground, the small woman couldn’t remember having any specific, romantic feelings towards anyone. The appearance of her pregnancy was very strange to her and to this day, it never stopped puzzling her. Nonetheless, it was truly what she wanted most of her life, being a mother. 

As she was about to exit her bedroom, the little lady stopped in place all of a sudden, glancing at the corner of the room. Her small eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. She would now inspect an utterly still, old looking, small pile of random trash. From old, untidy socks to scrunched up papers. She could never remember placing them there, in fact, she was a rather tidy woman, as taught by a very loving goat mother. 

Was is there before she moved in? No that can’t be, she’s been living in the place for over 2 years. No matter how long the pile of trash had been there, she could never find enough strength to clean it up, as if something in her life would disappear with it and she couldn’t afford feeling emptier than this. 

The lady now let out an annoyed, rather loud grunt in pure frustration. She grabbed at her messy, dark brown hair with faint firmness, completely maddened by her inability to remember such obvious things. 

The amazing smell of some fried eggs and sausages was filling up the entire first floor and slowly crawling up towards the second one. As the small lady was carefully stepping down the stairs her smile widened in an instant. For a moment, she forgot all about being careful while going downstairs and with quick, excited feet she saw herself right at the entrance of the kitchen. 

Just as anticipated, a rather kind, cozy looking goat lady, wearing a long, flowy, purple dress was leaning over the stove, cooking a delicious breakfast while two tea cups were waiting to be filled with delicious, steaming, golden flower tea. A bread basket with scones was also present in the middle of the dining table. 

“M-mom?” she barely let out with surprise and joy, but it was more than enough to grab her mother’s attention as she turned around with a startled look, while holding onto a hot pan with delicious eggs still sizzling away. 

**“My child!”** she almost exclaimed with a tender, calm voice as she placed the pan onto a wooden rack in the middle of the table. 

**“Have you slept well? Sit, we’re going to have a nice breakfast together.”** she added, putting a nice, healthy portion of food onto a small plate, sliding it towards the edge of the table. 

Her daughter’s smile widened even more at the view as she sat quickly at the desired spot, indulging into the delicious smell of fried eggs and sausages. 

**“Oh?”** the goat monster let out in surprise, seating down as well while tucking her skirt underneath delicately.  **“You got into more comfortable clothes, i see?”**

“Ah..” the woman barely let out as she looked down at her rather oversized, blue hoodie. A faint fluster took over her aspect. 

“Y-yeah. I just had this laying around so…” she added dimly while starting onto her breakfast with great hunger. 

“A-anyways, mom…” she let out in between bites. “How come you’re here, don’t you have work today?” 

**“Ah, yes! I decided to take a day off. Asgore took Kris to school instead.”** the goat monster spoke nonchalantly while pouring some steaming, golden flower tea in her and the lady’s cup. 

She then cupped hers neatly, sliding a soft, gentle paw on the rim as worry was slowly taking over the goat monster’s aspect. 

**“Frisk, i know you haven’t been eating well lately…”** she suddenly let out with vast concern. 

Her words made the expecting woman gulp down slowly with faint fear. She couldn’t help but look down in shame. 

**“It’s not good for the baby…”** the goat lady added with even more sorrow. 

“I..i know mom…i’m sorry…” she barely managed to answer, grabbing at her warm cup of tea with both tiny hands. The edges of the rather large hoodie sleeves were faintly overlapping, covering half of her palms. 

**“Well...on a happier note.. Have you thought of a name for my grandchild yet?”** she asked. 

The lady could see her mother’s lips slowly curl up into a wide, excited smile. It truly felt exhilarating for her to pronounce that word…”grandchild”. 

“Mmm..no no no, we’ve been over this, grandma Toriel, i will keep it a surprise!” she suddenly let out with a cunning smile. 

The goat lady was completely taken aback by those words. A faint tint of red was coating her furry cheeks slowly as she widened her gaze onto her daughter. 

“A-anyways….mom..” the woman dissipated the happiness quite fast as she averted her gaze with concern and faint embarrassment. 

“Have i uhh….” she grabbed at the back of her dainty neck, lowering her eyes considerably, feeling how her heartbeat was getting more and more irregular. 

“Have i ever...told you who’s the father?” 

The goat lady almost choked on her gulp of tea at the sound of that question. She squinted her eyes in pain, placing a napkin over her mouth quickly. 

**“M-my child…”** she muttered, letting out a few uncomfortable coughs. She pierced her daughter with wide eyes and arched eyebrows. 

**“Why...all of a sudden… Why did you decide to speak of him..?”**

“Wh-what do you mean...have i never told you about him??” she perked up at her mother with sheer interest and concern. 

**“Well umm…”** the monster queen averted her gaze with light pain. 

**“You never truly spoke of him. In fact, i never asked because, i knew how much you wanted a child, but you never wanted to date anyone, you never truly seeked a partner, so i just presumed you umm..got a donor of some sorts.. A-am i wrong?”** she suddenly looked at her daughter with sad eyes, they were glimmering with pure hope that maybe, somehow, her daughter will bring a son in law after all. 

“O-oh...yeah...you’re right, mom…” is all she uttered in return, making disappointment and sorrow only intensify on her mother’s aspect. 

The woman looked down. Her thick, dark brown bangs drenched her gaze into a dark, gloom inspiring shadow. She placed two, very tightly clenched, small fists on her thighs. She simply could not understand, how, where, why and who… who the hell was the father to this child and how is it possible that she cannot remember a single thing about him. It just wasn’t like her, she would never just sleep with some man she could not even remember afterwards. There had to be more to it. 

Blue hoodies, weird trash laying around, clothes she never remembered buying, lots of spare home slippers on her shoe rack, despite her barely using those indoors, all these strange, sort of reminiscing objects could not leave her mind. Someone was...missing from her life, someone very important. And she was more than determined to find out who. 

 

* * *

 

    It was dark. Completely, utterly dark. Emptiness was everywhere and also, nowhere. A simply miserable looking skeleton was sitting down, hugging his knees close to his ribcage, locking himself out while attempting to retain some kind of tranquility by closing his eyes, trying to think back to the better times, when everything was rather simple, well...simpler. 

He missed sitting under the shadow of that majestic oak tree and although he could not feel the summer breeze or the sun rays hitting his bony legs, he would give anything to be there right now, seeing his brother practice fighting stances in the tall, green grass or bicker at his never ending, exasperating puns. 

He would give anything to be in his bedroom right now, next to the woman he loves. Feel her warm touch, slide his index finger all the way from her collar bone down to her chest and tummy. 

At the reminiscing thoughts, a very faint, blue hue was slowly drenching his cheeks and the short skeleton was forced to snap out in an instant and shake his skull. He looked around briefly in sheer embarrassment, wondering if the void has fed onto his joyful memories and a nosy father sneaked at them briefly. 

“Don’t worry, i haven’t seen a thing.” a deep, calm voice rang right next to his ear, making him flinch on his spot and shift his now hollowed eye sockets to the right. 

“you gotta stop appearing out of nowhere, old stuff.”  he let out with faint fear while slowly shifting back to his depressive body position, looking into nothing with dull, tired eyes. 

His broken father stood in place for a moment, contemplating, but for the very first time, he decided to keep his son company, true company, as he sat himself neatly right next to the blue hooded skeleton, his black coat merging with the darkness, covering his body almost completely. 

Almost three months have passed since he entered the void, at least according to his father’s calculations. He was the only one capable to sense time and it was mostly due to the fact that he could see into different universes, count the time with their help, yet unable to interact with them whatsoever. A truly cruel punishment, he thought, but he would give anything to see that soft, tender smile look back at him at least once more.    
His father thought otherwise on that matter. Whomever is capable to see into the universes is deemed to become a complete resident of the void, meaning that nothing and no one can take them out of this dreaded place anymore. 

“so...they just forgot me.”  he barely let out, making the broken man shift his still, droopy eyes onto his son. 

“You must not blame them, Sans, the void does that with time… I’m sorry, i should’ve sensed it’s capabilities better, but i suppose not even i can control it, not always…” 

He attempted to comfort the shortie when suddenly, he was hit by a carefree wink and a finger gun.

“i guess..it couldn’t be... _ avoided _ !”  he suddenly let out with a deep, amused tone. 

The broken man froze at his action. His still, disturbing smile twitched for a second, making the blue hooded skeleton get more and more uncomfortable when suddenly, his father averted his aspect and let out a deep, satisfied chuckle, one that surprised his son completely. He’s never heard his laughter, even though they shared so many memories for these past few months. For some weird reason it felt truly accomplishing and for a very brief moment, the shortie of the void forgot about the misery he was dunked in. 

“Papyrus would truly hate to hear that!” he spoke, the amusement still not leaving his timbre. 

“oh yeah...he would say…” 

“Nyeeeh! Brother, how can you pun in such a dire  situation?!!” the broken skeleton continued his thought with a slightly pitched tone, trying to resemble the spaghetti lover as much as possible. 

His sudden act of impersonation took his listener completely aback. The skeleton son looked straight at his father with a wide, surprised gaze. Shocked because it wasn’t only something extremely unusual to hear from the strict, deadpan void dweller, but it was also simply spot on, as if he’s known his younger brother for decades. 

“how did you…”  he suddenly swallowed his words as his gaze dulled down with awareness. 

“ah...nevermind, perks of the void…” 

“Precisely.” he answered dimly. 

“so uh…”  the shortie suddenly averted his face, looking away, grabbing at the back of his neck with one palm while the other hand was seeking comfort deep within his pocket. A faint sparkle of hope flashed through his lazy vision. 

“you saw how paps destroyed our kitchen, trying to cook spaghetti for the first time?” 

“Oh definitely, it was quite amusing. Also the time his first tooth fell out and the time you tried to summon your first gaster blaster indoors.” he added with more excitement than usual, looking into nothingness with those dark, hollow, uneven eyes. Yet a sort of nostalgia and joy was trying to peek through. 

“you...you were there…sort of..”  he spoke with a very dim, on the happier side, voice. 

“Yes, Sans. Not as much as i would like to, but i was there and i never forgot any of you…” 

He tired to reassure his son somewhat. The blue hooded shortie suddenly turned to his father with a rather worried, pleading gaze. 

“can i...can i see them too?” 

“I…” the broken man looked away, trying to express pain and pity with his deadpan aspect. 

“I’m afraid you cannot. Only long term residents can actually see into other universes. It’s due to the slow merging with the void. As more it engulfs you, you become a part of it and can use some of its powers. It took me years…” 

As he was uttering those disappointing words, the bonehead’s face slowly shifted to sadness. 

“But...i could..look for you.” he let out dimly, waking instant hope and joy within the lazybones’ soul. 

“i would...like to know how she is….i kind of...left her hanging, heh..”  he said briefly with faint shame while clutching at the very small, velvety box within his pocket. 

“Very well then.” with those deciding words, the tall void resident got up, turning away from his companion, sort of floating further into the darkness. 

His son watched with wide, interested eyes, wondering if he can catch a glimpse of the visions. But just as his father said, only a long term dweller could wake real time visions, thus, he was looking at utter nothingness while the tall, broken man would look at the same spot, but with much more interest. 

The void being raised one, holey palm in mid air, swishing it slowly from one side to the other, waking a rather strange, indistinct image at first. Once it cleared out, he could see a quite small, brown haired woman with a soft smile and shiny, slightly arched, closed eyes. She was about to put some shoes on and head out the door. The woman was beaming and once his dark vision fixed onto her lower abdomen, the scientist could understand why.    
He was now inspecting a very protruding, 5 months pregnant belly. The view stunned him quite a lot, as he raised one bony palm towards his forehead, feeling at one of his cracks in a reflective, slightly fearful manner. 

He stood this way for quite a while, contemplating, waking faint worry within the shortie’s soul, but all of a sudden, he scrunched his fingers into a tight fist and with that movement, the vision dissipated completely. 

The tall, broken man turned around, closing in on his companion with the most droopy, deadpan expression. 

“that was quick...is everything ok?”  he asked with a pleading, hopeful stare. 

His father froze in place for a second, looking to the side, unsure of what he could tell at this point. 

“any uh...any news?”  the shortie insisted. 

“No, everything is in order, nothing new.” He answered dully, deciding to lie blatantly right into his son’s face. 

He couldn’t help but avert his gaze with shame, especially after seeing that disappointed, sorrowful face, as the blue hooded skeleton turned around, grabbing at his knees once again, taking on that miserable, dull body pose he’s been using for  quite a while. 

The scientist couldn’t fully understand why he decided to hide the truth. Maybe because one day, she would tell it herself, or maybe he didn’t want to interfere with such delicate matters, or….maybe knowing the truth, knowing that he will become a father, will make his son want to return even more, and the void man couldn’t help but indulge into his presence once again after so many years, he couldn’t help but want to have him by his side...forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello T.T 
> 
> See how the world revolves around without a certain, blue hooded skeleton...  
> But of course, leaving so many hints behind, especially in their home, she can't help but wonder who's missing, poor Frisk T.T   
> Gaster is being...sort of selfish in this one, i don't know if i should be upset at him for not telling or sort of, understanding... 
> 
> What do you think about it?   
> Can't wait to see your reactions so far!


	78. Who are you?

    The so familiar, chilling room with 7 most influential men in the world, a monster king and an ambassador, all sitting at a big, oval table, was starting to make her feel dizzy. Or maybe, the little devil within that tummy was being feistier than usual. She looked around with slightly arched eyebrows, depicting faint fatigue and pain. A few droplets of sweat were forming at the top of her forehead though disguised neatly by her vaguely parted, dark brown bangs. All their voices and words were completely muffled out.  It felt like it was getting hotter and tighter, as if the walls were slowly closing in on her and the woman was just about to burst out and leave the room when suddenly, the deep, calm voice of a council leader made her flinch faintly and look up at the strict man in his 40's. 

_ “Ambassador, i think we are ready to end this meeting.”  _ he said dimly, almost causing the lady to let out the most relieved, loud sigh. 

“O-oh!” she uttered, getting up in an instant, arranging her pencil skirt while her rather big tummy would protrude faintly from behind her black blazer, making most men stare at it for brief moments. 

“Then, gentlemen, before i declare this meeting ended, i would like to say that it was a pleasure to work with you all this time.” she gave them all a soft, rather affectionate smile, despite not truly knowing half of those men watching, but her motherly instincts were kicking in more and more and she couldn’t help but shower everyone in her way with that lit up, joyful face. 

“Although i am not leaving forever…” she added with a calm voice. “..i truly enjoyed the time i spent here, but i must start on my mother’s decree.” those words certainly woke some glimmers of joy in a few men’s gazes. 

“While i am away, the king will fully replace me, as well as my assistant, Trevor, you all are very familiar with him.” she continued. 

“Well, that is all i wanted to say. I hereby declare this meeting over.” 

To her greatest surprise, sudden, loud claps rang in unison through the entire room. Even the men that were not on the best terms with the ambassador were indulging into the moment with wide, joyful grins. Her lips parted in pure shock and a very sheer hue of red took over her small cheeks. It felt like they were truly happy for her expectancy, it felt as if they were wishing the best to her and her child with this united, strong, loud clap. 

The petite woman suddenly bowed deeply while cupping her tummy from underneath with great care. The movement caused her lush ponytail to dangle down while a few tears of joy would form at the base of her shiny eyelashes. 

“Thank you all!” she said with a slightly trembling voice while straightening herself, giving one last, peaceful smile to the men watching. 

“Goodbye.” the small woman added, grabbing at some of her papers and her briefcase as she slowly saw herself out, making the king follow after giving a deep bow as well. 

 

“Ahh!” she finally managed to breath out as soon as the door closed behind her. The lady raised one tired hand towards her forehead, letting out another sigh of relief. 

“‘sup! what’s with all that ruckus?” the deep voice of her very tall, blonde friend made her flinch faintly. 

“Oh i...i am kind of shocked at that too… It felt like uh….” she averted her gaze with a sort of surprised, abashed aspect. “Like they were rooting for me and my pregnancy?” 

“what, those old, angry geezers?” he almost exclaimed while raising an eyebrow at her in a skeptical manner. 

Yet his face turned completely abashed when the monster king let out a dry, disapproving cough at the back of the small lady. She couldn’t help but giggle dimly at that action. Taking a more amused aspect, she continued with a softer voice this time: 

“I know right, it was kind of a shock for me too!” after saying those utters, she grabbed at her back, arching it slightly while letting out a pained, tired grunt.    
“Agh...i am so tired.” the woman said, hitting the blonde man with some furrowed eyebrows and a weary frown.    
“And i need some ketchup as fast as possible…” she barely let out as the three started departing from the office room. 

“ketchup? since when do you drink that?” the tall man let out in amusement and bafflement, quickening his pace. It was puzzling him slightly at how fast the expecting, tiny woman would be walking with her 5 months, pregnant belly. 

“Ah, yeah… I’ve been craving it for weeks on end. I don’t know what this child is doing to me, and i cannot understand why ketchup, but i need it right now!” she almost exclaimed with faint irritation. 

“pft…” the man averted his bright green eyes with great amusement. 

“maybe it just wants to... _ ketchup  _ with you!”    
As soon as she heard that awful pun, the little lady stopped in place completely, turning towards the man with parted lips and the most surprised, almost hypnotized look. She grabbed onto the edge of his blazer firmly, taking the man completely aback. 

“whoah there, frisk, is everything…”

“Say it!” she suddenly exclaimed, making him flinch with faint fear and take one step backwards, but the lady would not budge, clinging onto his clothing item with sheer determination. The monster king watched the two with complete puzzlement, unsure if he should stop the soon-to-be-a-mother or indulge into this rather amusing scene some more. 

“wh...what?” he barely managed to let out. 

“Say another one!” she insited, raising her voice even more. 

“w-wow...frisk…” the blonde man scratched at the back of his head while averting his bright green, shimmering eyes with intense fluster. 

“you know i haven’t  _ mustered  _ enough courage for that, especially when you put me on the spot like this…” he said with a trembling, half voice. 

The lady only froze for a moment, her tiny lips parting with even more surprise, though a faint, amused curl was slowly being formed by the corners of her mouth. It’s strange, her friend’s puns were always amusing and she got used to them a long time ago, since they’ve known each other for a decade, but today they felt different, they woke a strange, faded tremble within her soul, they woke a strong feeling of affection she’s never truly experienced before, or so she remembered. 

“Pft….phahahhahahah!!!” the lady suddenly let out the merriest, happiest laughter she’s had in years, slowly loosening her grip onto her friend’s blazer, making him straighten up and raise his eyebrows with even more confusion. 

“Wow, Trevor, have i ever told you that i adore your puns?” 

“psh...could’ve said more often…” he sort of hissed at her but a faint glimmer of pride and fluster did cross those averted, bright green eyes.

“you’re even weirder than bunny when she was carrying travy…” 

 

    The cold office room of the monster ambassador was completely still and quiet, only a faint sounds of a brown haired, expecting woman chugging down bottles of ketchup could be heard, while her dear, very tall, blonde friend was watching in utter astonishment. 

“wow…” he barely let out in awe. “you’ve really got some cravings..” 

“Ah!” she finally gasped for air after downing another ketchup bottle, wiping her mouth with the black sleeve of her blazer in the most carefree manner. 

She grabbed onto another one, opening it quickly. Her friend only watched with slightly raised eyebrows, as he crossed his arms one on top of the other, taking a more laid back pose on his leather chair. The view was truly strange, yet he couldn’t help but smile briefly, remembering the days when his lovely bunny lady would make him get up in the middle of the night and go on the wildest supermarket hunts for organic carrots. Considering her cravings, he was more than sure that the child would be a bunny, but as it turns out, he was wrong. 

“you must’ve seen the look grillby gave me when i asked for an entire pack of ketchup. gosh, when are they gonna start selling them in the supermarkets too..?” 

“O-oh…” the woman barely let out, putting down the bottle, staring into the surface of her desk with a guilty frown. 

“I’m sorry, Trevor…” 

“ah, don’t sweat it.” he reassured the lady while hitting her with a carefree wink. 

His action made the woman’s lips curl up into a relieved, soft smile, before she put the bottle to her mouth, starting to drink some more with great thirst. 

“welp...some weird cravings you got, that’s for sure.” he pointed once more. 

“Mhm.” she let out between gulps. 

“actually i was wondering, could it be because of the dad?” 

At his sudden question, the tiny lady almost choked on her ketchup. She let out a loud “ACK!” before thumping onto her chest with a small fist, coughing out, regaining her breathing soon enough. 

The action only strengthened his suspicions as he narrowed his bright green eyes. His pinky lips curled into a very sly, cunning smile as he grabbed at his slightly stubbly chin in a reflective manner. 

“then again, you never really told me about him, so i wouldn’t know, maybe he’s a huge ketchup lover, like your kiddo…” he attempted to hint. 

But the woman only put down her bottle with a faintly loud thud. Her small hand started trembling around it with pain as she looked down, completely drowned in sorrow and regret. 

“Th-the father….” she barely uttered with a very trembling voice as small tear drops started trickling down her chin, hitting the wooden table top. 

“f-frisk?” the blondie muttered, loosening his arms away, taking a stronger, more worried position on his chair as his green, glistening eyes widened, inspecting as misery was slowly engulfing his dear friend.

“I….i don’t know who’s the father!!!!” she suddenly exclaimed in a weep while looking straight at the man. Her lips would tremble and endless streams of tears would flow down her rosy cheeks continuously. 

The blonde human got up in an instant, taking on the most terrified, concerned stance. 

“I don’t know and i’m tired! I’m tired of wondering and worrying, i feel like i have strange memory gaps and i cannot explain them while everyone around is completely fine and normal, i’m so tired, Trevor, so tired!!” she almost screamed out with desperation between sobs and hics. 

“no no...friisk, don’t say that!” her friend let out in the most pleading, upset manner while he quickly moved towards her, hugging her small, brown haired head, pressing it towards his abdomen with two very gentle palms. The blonde, tall man looked down at his best friend with lazy, glistening, very saddened eyes. 

“it doesn’t matter who the father is…” he added with the most deep, calm and soft voice while rubbing at her head in a comforting manner. 

“forget him...it doesn’t matter… what does is that you will be a mother, something you've wished for your entire life.” his kind, encouraging words certainly made her weeping dim down. She raised her sorrowful face, looking up at her friend while letting a few hics and sobs in the process. 

“B-but Trevor...when they ask about their father...what am i going to say…?” she asked with a trembling voice, trying to hold in her tears as best as possible. The man only let out a sad, heavy sigh. 

“they’ll understand, i know they will, if not sooner, then later…”  was his only answer before he gave her soft, lush hair another gentle stroke. 

A new, overwhelming wave of tears came onto her as she scrunched up some of his white shirt within a small fist, burying her face into his abdomen with another weep. 

“I...i don’t want to be lonely anymore…” her muffled words rang, making his soul tense up with great ache. 

“frisk you’re not...you have me and i’ll never leave your side… you have your parents, all your friends..you’re never alone!” he attempted to calm her. 

“I..I WISH I WOULD’VE NEVER MET HIM!” the woman screamed out in pure desperation and anger while her sorrowful cry would intensify greatly. 

 

* * *

 

 

    The blue hooded skeleton suddenly grabbed at his chest with a rather pained grunt, squinting his eyes at the darkness while sitting down onto what seemed to be a floor. For a moment, it felt like a sharp pain pierced through his soul and he couldn’t help but imagine his woman’s vexed, saddened aspect for a very brief second. The pained movement definitely woke some worry within the broken man sitting next as he shifted his droopy, deadpan expression onto the hurt skeleton. 

“You lied to her, didn’t you?” he suddenly asked with a deep, very calm voice. 

“wh-what…?”  his wide, surprised eyes shifted onto his father in a matter of seconds. Yet he void dweller only raised one, bony palm, pointing at his chest with a long, white finger. 

“You lied to her, you have a crack in your soul from drawing too much energy at once.” he specified. 

“uh…”  the now annoyed skeleton averted his gaze with faint guilt and shame. The ability of his father to watch in and know simply everything was starting to irritate him to the bone. 

“i didn’t lie...i said it wasn’t fatal and it’s not..”  he protested dimly. If the shortie had lips, they would probably form the most childish, annoyed pout at the moment. 

“Since when hiding things from your loved ones brought anything good?” his father suddenly hit him with an even more annoying question, probably because he spoke the truth. 

“oh yeah? says the guy that hid his identity for decades and decided to leave his kids behind and erased himself from existence.”  the skeleton’s son snapped at him with pure anger and frustration, but his father only averted his still expression, trying to show some kind of guilt and shame through those droopy, dark eyes. 

The blue hooded skeleton felt regret pierce through his soul instantly. He looked downwards with shame. 

“sorry old stuff...that was harsh.”  he almost mumbled in shame while grabbing at his bony knees, pressing them closer to his rib cage. His eyes dulled down, glimmering with pure sadness while he would inspect the nothingness of the void. 

“No offense taken.” is all he heard in return and with that, a very heavy, tiring silence laid upon both of their shoulders. 

The blue hooded shortie contemplated for a brief moment, replaying his father’s words as well as the small lie he told his lovely lady once, over and over in his skull, before he decided to break that painful cycle and fidgeted deep into one of his pockets. The broken companion couldn’t help but watch him at this point. 

He slid out a very small, velvety box, cupping it gently with both palms, presenting it neatly to himself, not that he didn’t hope his father wouldn’t notice. 

Yet the broken man’s crooked smile twitched for a second once he opened up the box, revealing a very beautiful, small, golden ring which was carrying an even more stunning, red diamond shaped into a tiny heart. No matter how empty of light the void was, it still managed to sparkle within their eyes, as if they were inspecting a rare, magical gemstone that could defeat all cruel laws of this empty place. 

“She would be overjoyed.” he suddenly let out with a decided, joyful tone. 

“y-you think so?”  the younger skeleton looked at his father with a pair of wide, hopeful eyes. A very faint tint of blue was rushing to his cheeks. 

“I know so.” he answered with an even more determined voice. “After all, it’s been two years since you moved in together.”    
“ugh...you and paps…”  he muttered in return while averting his gaze with guilt and shame. 

“That reminds me of how i proposed to Astrid.” the void dweller added with a little bit more excitement as he looked into nothingness, trying to express a sort of nostalgic, merry look with his deadpan face. 

“that must be suzy’s mom?”  he asked, looking at his companion with more interest now. 

“Precisely.” the crooked man affirmed. 

“It was rather...amusing.” his words made his son shift onto his spot more comfortably, looking at his father with wide, childlike eyes. 

“In fact, she was carrying Suzy when i proposed, i didn’t know… I was so overwhelmed by nervousness that i ended up screaming right at her, asking her if she would like to be my wife. I still can’t believe she agreed after that… I don’t even know what she found in this bag of bones…” he let out more dimly while grabbing at the back of his long neck with a hollow palm, trying to depict sheer embarrassment. 

“pft…”  the shortie’s eyes squinted in mirth as he was struggling to hold in his laughter. Yet a sudden, strange thought pierced his skull and he looked back at his father with faint confusion. 

“actually, i was wondering. how come paps looks exactly like you, his build and height, he looks like your exact copy, but i uh...i turned out so...short...and different..?”  the blue hooded skeleton asked with a vaguely hurt pride. 

“Oh umm…” the broken man shifted away from him even more this time. 

“Some things are better left uncovered, Sans.” he barely let out, showing pure guilt and embarrassment to his son for the very first time, yet it only woke more suspicion and curiosity in his soul. 

“what?” 

“Let’s just say...you’re much closer to her than you think…” 

At those words, his son suddenly froze in place. His eyes dulled down completely, depicting sheer annoyance at his father while his deadpan, everlasting grin drooped faintly. 

“you put in her dna, didn’t you?” 

The void man couldn’t help but flinch at the abrupt showcase of wit. His deductions never ceased to impress the broken man, bringing both pride and  irritation into his soul.

“Possibly…” 

At that very vague answer, the shortie let out the most tired, exasperated sigh, before turning back to the beautiful proposal ring. 

“did i get the love for puns from her too?”  he asked dully. 

“Ah, no. That would be your trait, solely.” his father answered, slowly regaining his courage. “Well, with the exception of the monster queen, of course.” 

“heh, yeah, tori is pretty good at those…”  the corners of his grin elevated slightly as the image of a very kind, loving goat mother, smiling right at him pierced through his skull. 

“Indeed. She is also simply the kindest soul, well after…” 

“frisk.”  he suddenly interrupted his thought, continuing it neatly, as if irritated by the sheer attempt of someone else pronouncing his lover’s name. 

The short skeleton let out another, simply frustrated, tired sigh while closing his eyes slowly, in the most tranquil manner. 

<<i love you, hun…>> he thought for a brief moment before leaning forwards and pressing his teeth right onto the small, sparkly diamond, ever so slightly. 

 

* * *

 

    The night was simply devastating, probably because a little, expecting lady kept fumbling around onto her large bed with aching grunts and faintly loud exclamations. She was sweating intensely, her entire body would tremble and her limbs tousled the blanket right off the bed. It looked like she was stuck in a very painful, dreadful nightmare when suddenly, she got up in an instant with a loud scream, grabbing right at her heart, indenting her little fingertips into her skin with great ache. 

“S…” she barely muttered while her lips trembled and her eyebrows twitched for a brief moment. 

She gasped for air as sweat was simply pouring onto her body. She was recalling faint images of a strange, blue hooded skeleton. At least that’s what it looked like, because his face was completely blurred out by strange, white looking blocks, as if they were swarming his entire head, trying to hide his identity desperately. 

“S…” she tried to pronounce once more as the woman stuck her trembling palm out, inspecting it with a shaking vision. 

The tips of her dark brown bangs were slowly soaking in the sweat on her forehead. She watched her hand for quite a while, feeling her heart beat right out of her chest before painful tears started dripping onto that very small, dainty palm. 

“Who...who are you?” is all she could utter at this point with a trembling, almost crying voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Seems like the pain continues and our lazybones remains forgotten, yet Frisk seems to be trying quite hard to remember, like the determined soul she is T.T   
> We got some fun, ketchup cravings, indulging into puns and some confused emotions from our little ambassador XD   
> We also got some cute memories from young, human Gaster and his wife, hehe, i could almost picture him screaming his proposal >w<  
> Poor Sans...T///////T 
> 
> Welp, how are you holding on? ;3


	79. Don’t forget

<<i love you, hun...>> rang inside her head over and over. 

It was a very deep, male voice, sheer affection and love was emitting from it but she was sick and tired of replaying that phrase inside her head. Most likely because she couldn’t remember that voice and the fact would drive her insane, but she would give anything to remember. It sounded so pure, so loving, she hoped that it wasn’t just a product of her lonely imagination, a desperate attempt to create someone that would be by her side, whispering those tender words into her ear every morning and evening.    
Her cheeks were getting rather hot from the thought as the little woman grabbed at her elbows, looking down with faint fluster. Her legs were folding onto the floor, the shortness of her blue hoodie would reveal a faint beginning of some white, cotton panties, yet her big, pregnant belly was neatly covering the view. As she touched her elbows, feeling the soft fabric of the the clothing item, a faint image flashed through her mind. Her small eyebrows furrowed with irritation because no matter how hard she tried and how many visions, dreams she had of him, doing all sorts of things, from sitting under a beautiful oak tree, embracing each other to him cupping her little hands over a small dining table in a purple themed cafe, she simply couldn’t remember his face, it was completely wiped out of her memory. 

The lady’s, now saddened, gaze shifted onto the tall mirror dividing her wardrobe. The view was simply devastating. Her shiny, closed eyes had rather dark and slightly reddish patches underneath, while her face was looking quite dull and pale. She would wake up from these “nightmares” sometimes, half into the night, and although she could easily fall back asleep she simply refused. The lady couldn’t go back to that perfect world of dreams where everything was so beautiful and merry only to wake up with attempts to scream out his name, call him out, both mentally and physically unable to do so. The lady would then proceed to cry, a lot, while cupping at her lower tummy with one hand and rubbing it gently with the other. It was exhausting and frustrating and it was probably hurting her child as well, but it was the only way she could cope with the madness. 

“Who are you?” she suddenly asked herself, piercing her own gaze in the mirror with pained, arched eyebrows. 

“Why do you keep appearing in my dreams? Where do you come from? Are all these clothes yours? Why didn’t you clean up your trash? Are you a skeleton? Why….” she suddenly stopped her endless stream of concerned questions as her small, pinky lips started trembling at the very last one she wanted to ask herself, or rather, the strange character she cannot remember, living in her head, driving the woman insane. 

“Why did i forget you…?” she asked lastly with a dim, exhausted voice. 

The little lady could now feel a few tears gathering at the base of her eyelashes and she was just about to give into another session of desperate tear shedding that lead simply nowhere when suddenly, she clenched her tiny fists firmly, getting right up with a quick movement. She pierced her own reflection with furrowed eyebrows, emitting the most determined look. 

“That’s it!” she almost exclaimed while thumping her small foot down onto the ground with sheer decisiveness. 

The expecting lady then started walking back and forth in her bedroom, grabbing at her chin with a small thumb in the most reflective manner, trying to think back to all her most important moments in life, moments that felt rather hazy especially ever since she entered the underground. 

<<The shooting…>> she thought. 

Indeed, one of the most dreadful moments in her life. She almost died if not for...for…. Who, who saved her? Her little head started hurting briefly at that question but she dismissed it completely, trying to tense up her memory as much as possible, more than determined to piece everything together. She remembered someone grabbing her wrist tightly, jerking her right off the stage, causing the bullet to go through her lung instead of the heart. She couldn’t remember who did it specifically, especially because the event happened in a matter of seconds and she blacked out almost instantly. There were some strange, blurred faces hovering over hers, but she could barely distinct them. From her parents’ sayings, it was Trevor that instinctively pulled her away, he was also the one taking her to the hospital. The woman furrowed her eyebrows even more, with faint irritation. Everything fell right into place in that memory and it was annoying her to the core. She hoped that somehow, the strange skeleton would have appeared there. But she didn’t lose hope, the tiny woman only shook her head slightly, warding off any other saddened thoughts before starting to analyze an additional memory. 

She decided to go way back. Back when they finally moved to the surface. The reason why she was cast to the diplomacy school, it was one of the very deciding moments in both her life and career. The woman suddenly stopped in place at that thought. She slowly turned her face with faintly parted lips, fixing her closed eyes right onto a pile of old oil paintings, leaning against the wall in a corner, completely dusty and forgotten. 

She moved in on them as fast as she could, leaning downwards, browsing in between with quick hands and a faintly terrified aspect, as if scared that the one she’s looking for has vanished too, just like the bits of her broken memories. 

“It’s here!” she exclaimed, before taking out a rather tall, heavy oil painting with firm strong hands, raising it in front of herself. 

The tiny woman was now inspecting a very terrifying skeleton with a strong wide stance. He was wearing a blue hoodie, just like hers and some loose, black shorts. His feet were covered by ankle long socks and a pair of pinky, very fluffy home slippers, like the ones taking up space on her shoe rack. He had dreadful looking, hollow eye sockets yet his left one would burn with a strong, bright blue flame. But it wasn’t the strangest thing in the picture. What shocked her even more were two elongated, odd, skull like creatures which were floating above his head. The painting was suggesting that he was controlling them by holding his hand in mid air. They had bright blue eyes, quite similar to their owner and pointy, long fangs.    
In the very back of this scaring scene was a tiny, helpless, short haired girl, clutching at the back of his blue hoodie in pure fear, peeking out faintly in an attempt to glance at whatever he was trying to protect her from so desperately.

<<It’s him!>> she thought. And it seemed like the discovery should’ve woken enthusiasm and joy on her aspect, but she only drowned in sorrow even more. Her small hands loosened around it, making the painting suddenly drop onto the floor with a loud thump. 

Her small lips trembled faintly and she didn’t even notice that streams of tears started running down her cheeks. The little lady flopped down onto her knees soon after. She looked into the ground before covering her face with small, trembling palms. 

“I created you...” she let out with a muffled, weeping voice while her dainty shoulders would shake along with her entire body, depicting sheer ache and misery. 

Now she remembered. It was one of the most devastating, terrifying moments in her life, especially because she was a mere child at the time.    
Despite her mother’s disapproval and warning, the little lady went to the human city nearby, all alone. She couldn’t help it, she wanted that watercolor set at all costs, especially because she’s been saving up on it for months. But something quite unpleasing happened to her in the store. Two very mean, angered teenagers started picking on her because she was the monster ambassador. They pushed her onto the floor, causing her to drop the very desired watercolor set. Their aspects were depicting pure disgust and irritation while one of them actually kicked the little lady into her small thigh. She let out a cry for help, but nobody came…   
The news of this incident spread like wildfire and the council decided to send her away from Monster City, to study at a diplomacy school, considering that “she did not inspire enough trust into humans to be a proper ambassador.”.    
It was a truly traumatizing moment for a little, 12 year old girl and she needed to somehow enclose herself from the painful memory. She created this strong, rather simple and weak looking at first glance, skeleton, but he hid great power within, just like a superhero. He protected her, saved her, and it was much easier to live with that memory rather than the truth. 

But the small woman did not realize that this strange character, forged by her own imagination and desires would haunt her down the line. She unwillingly indulged into those false memories, solely because she didn’t want to be alone anymore. She simply wanted someone to love her, someone to share this big, empty house with, a father for her child…

The small woman weeped for quite a while, completely disappointed at the truth and herself included. But when she deemed that enough was enough, the expecting lady wiped her tears away with the blue sleeve of her hoodie as she slowly got up with faintly trembling legs. 

“If you do not exist...if you’re just a fake memory… Then i will forget you…” she said to herself dimly, determination slowly growing within the tone of her soft, motherly voice. 

“It’s time to start anew!” she almost exclaimed before moving in to the other corner of her room, grabbing firmly at a small knob of a desk drawer, opening it violently. 

She fidgeted briefly in between the endless clutter, but her face lit up vaguely once she grabbed onto a pair of quite heavy, long scissors. With the cutting object in hand, the tiny woman placed herself in front of the tall mirror. She froze onto her own aspect for a brief moment, contemplating. The idea was probably extremely horrible and she would regret not going to a hair salon for it, but she simply needed to do this.    
With the decided thought in mind, the woman slid her small hand to the back of her head, grabbing at her very lush, beautiful, long, dark brown hair, forming it into a tight ponytail, hovering it faintly in mid air. She trembled her other hand while holding the scissors before opening them wide, sliding them right underneath the thick lock of hair. After letting out the most heavy, determined sigh, she started cutting at her hair aggressively, a rather loud, painted grunt escaped her rosy lips as it took her over a decade to grow this beauty out. 

Once the deed was done, she dropped the scissors onto the ground with a loud clunk. She then released her other hand in mid air, making beautiful, rich locks of hair slowly fly downwards, hitting the floor gently. She didn’t shift her closed, shiny eyes from her reflection for one second as it was slowly being framed by short, still beautiful, but faintly jacked at the ends, dark brown locks of hair which were barely reaching over her jaw.

 

* * *

 

“frisk...no...please...i beg you!!”  a very loud, deep scream of a terrified, sleeping skeleton rang through the void. Well, as much as it could ring that is. 

He opened up his scared, hollow eye sockets to the view of his distorted father, shaking with worry at his bony shoulder. 

“Wake up, son, it’s just a dream!” he almost exclaimed, trying to depict some kind of concern with his still, deadpan expression. 

The skeleton slowly calmed down, parting from his father’s grip and sitting himself onto the what felt like a floor. Yet his dulled eyes were still shaking from nervousness and sadness. He cradled his knees, pressing them tightly to his rib cage. 

“frisk...she’s crying...she’s so sad and i cannot help…”  he barely uttered, yet his broken companion only shifted himself closer, placing some long, bony fingers onto his forearm, attempting to comfort his son. 

“She’s in pain, i know. She can’t remember you and you left so many reminiscing objects behind.” his father let out with a dim, calm voice. 

“i...i need to go back…”  the blue hooded skeleton pierced him with a set of most desperate eyes and a droopy grin. 

The old man couldn’t help but feel slight pain inside the remains of his soul, he truly enjoyed his son’s company and knowing that one day he might leave brought him great sorrow. 

“Sans, unless they open the rift again…” he shift his hand away, hiding it in the folds of his dark, long coat before continuing. “...i don’t think it’s possible. They have to remember you.” 

His words only deepened the shortie’s sorrow, making him avert his gaze with even more ache. The view of his son’s misery overrode the broken man’s selfishness and desires and he pierced a dark, empty spot in the void, contemplating for a brief moment. 

“But, i hear you and Frisk have a special kind of connection.”  he suddenly let out. 

“o-oh...you mean the soul bond?”  he barely answered, still averting his gaze with disappointment. 

“Precisely! I hear it is so strong that...it could maybe reach through different realms?” 

His quite adorable, unsure attempt to cheer up his son, worked perfectly to one’s greatest surprise. The blue hooded skeleton looked straight at his kind companion with a set of most wide, glistening, hopeful eyes, melting away all the pain and sorrows a father felt at the look of misery on his child’s aspect.

 

* * *

 

     The doorbell rang and the woman waiting at the entrance didn’t even get to arrange some of her large, flowy dress on her big tummy as the door opened violently, revealing a young man of 14 staring up at her from behind very thick, dark brown bangs. He seemed much more open and happier as she noticed by his vague, but present smile. As always, the boy was cradling a small pot with the grumpiest flower in Monster City, though to her greatest surprise he was wearing the miniature, green sweater she’s sewn, or did someone help her…? No matter, it looked adorable and in perfect sync with his human, very shy friend. 

“Howdy, Kris and Flowey!” the lady let out with enthusiasm, hitting the two with a wide smile while entering the small house. 

“Howdy, sister.” the boy let out dimly, forcing the woman’s smile to elevate greatly. 

**“Hi! No smiley-trashbag with you today?”** the little flower sneered. 

“S-smiley...trash-bag…” she muttered, her small lips parting vaguely with shock. The expecting woman couldn’t help but feel as if she’s heard that phrase before. 

“Y-you mean, Papyrus?” she suddenly snapped out. 

**“Psh, who else? Or is there another annoying skeleton i don’t know about?”**

“Uh…” a faint image of a blue hooded skeleton from a certain oil painting slashed through her mind as she averted her gaze in pain. “N-no..” 

“Frisk..?” the boy suddenly let out, looking up at his older sister once more.    
“When am i going to meet your boyfriend?” he added with a rather calm, deadpan tone. 

“Wh-what?” the sudden, quite unusual question took the woman completely aback. 

“You said...he was rather busy…”    
“I uh...i did?” utter embarrassment took over her heart as she could not remember her saying such words. The lady scratched at the back of her head, but now, another intriguing question was crawling up her brain. 

“Ummm, Kris...did i...did i say anything else about my boyfriend?” she attempted to find out who her boyfriend was through her little brother, feeling slight shame for using such sly methods. 

The little boy suddenly flinched in sheer fright at that question. He quickly looked down, nibbling at his lower lip, as if scared that he might have said too much or maybe something he wasn’t supposed to say. 

“I...i like your hair.” he attempted to deflect the topic with a very shy, trembling voice. 

“Ah, thank you!” she let out in surprise, completely forgetting about the boyfriend matter for a brief second, arranging some of her, now short, slightly stubborn front locks. But before she could question him further, the boy ran away in complete fluster, leaving the woman utterly alone and shocked. 

  
She shook her head vaguely, trying to dissipate some of her puzzlement as the lady let out a soft sigh, walking towards the kitchen, expecting to see her mother cooking up another pie. But to her greatest surprise, she was only sitting at the table, typing something vigorously at a small laptop. 

She decided not to break her concentration and approached with great caution. The small laptop screen was becoming more and more distinct as she finally reached the back of her chair, placing a soft palm onto it’s wooden edge. 

“Giving birth to a child is a truly  _ mom _ umental event.” 

“It is an important  _ mom _ ent in a woman’s life!” 

  
Puns and jokes of the same caliber is all the screen would reveal to her, but the woman couldn’t help it and let out a faint giggle, making her mother jump right up on her chair. 

**“M-my child!!!”** she exclaimed with abashment, turning her head towards her daughter. But her eyes widened with even more surprise when she finally noticed her new hairdo. 

**“Y-your hair!”**

“Ah yes!” she answered, taking a seat next to her mother. “I decided to make a change, do you like it?” 

Her mother’s gaze softened in sheer affection not only at the view of her new hairstyle but at the notice of that beautiful, big tummy. 

**“It suits you, it always did.”** **  
** “Heh…” the lady averted her gaze, feeling how blood rushed to her cheeks at that compliment. 

“Well uh...what are you writing over there?” she quickly changed the subject. 

**“Ah well, just some jokes! You pregnancy inspired me, somewhat!”** the goat lady giggled at her own words with faint shame. 

“Oh?” her daughter let out in more interest. 

**“It’s nothing special, really. But i found this really nice font, it’s called Comic Sans! It’s just perfect for it, get it, because it’s comic??”** she let out with passion and enthusiasm, while anticipating a laughter or at least some faint giggles, but nothing came...

Instead, the expecting lady froze onto her mother completely, staring at her with faintly arched eyebrows and parted lips. She could feel as if her tiny heart is going to burst right out. More and more memories of that damned, blue hooded skeleton was flooding her mind.  **  
** “Wh-what….what did you say..?” she barely let out. Her mother’s expression shifted to worry and fright in an instant. 

**“What...what did i say...what’s wrong, Frisk?”**

“The name….” she muttered again, staring into nothing while her brain was drowning into the painful recollections more and more. 

**“C-comic...Sans..?”** the goat mother pronounced, completely unsure of herself. 

“S-sans….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, hun T////////////////T 
> 
> AAAA FRISK, COME ON!!!  
> Poor little whamen, struggling, breaking her mind over this T.T   
> AAAAAnd that's how our little ambassador got her new, or rather old, hair cut!  
> Eyy, Dadster is being cute, briefly <3   
> Pft, yes, Comic Sans, xDDD i just wanted to put that in there so bad, judge me!! XDD
> 
> See ya later >w>


	80. A bond through time and space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy! Check out my little art on Gaster and Suzy, thought it was kind of cute   
> https://taletellercat.tumblr.com/post/182164167595/gaster-and-his-daughter-suzy-poor-guy-probably  
> Welp, have fun ;3

    The goat monster had her wide, surprised stare fixed onto the aspect of her dear, expecting daughter. She was watching how slowly, her parted lips would close back together and curl up into the brightest, happiest smile she’s ever seen on her child’s expression. Her tightly closed eyes were getting a beautiful, wet sheen and her cheeks rosied up in an instant. 

  
The small lady’s brain was suddenly being overwhelmed by the same images and memories featuring the blue hooded skeleton, but this time, it was crisp and clear. She could see everything, from his pink, fluffy home slippers to his dark, beautiful, lazy looking eye sockets, staring right into her soul with the utmost affection and desire. He was cradling her from behind while their rears would rest on the soft, green, summer grass. The shadow of a beautiful, majestic oak tree was engulfing their bodies while he had his arms locked around her small torso, emitting utmost tranquility with his closed eyes and a wide, elevated grin while the love of her life would slowly brush her soft, tender neck with his teeth, ever so slightly. 

  
Yet the woman could not indulge too much into this mesmerizing scene as her mind jumped to another vision. In it, they were both sitting at a small dining table. He was clutching at her dainty hands on the wooden surface, his bony fingers would tremble faintly from nervousness while he would brush hers with the utmost tenderness. Once she raised her gaze, the lady was hit by faintly worried, dull eyes and some really bright, blue cheekbones. He was letting out some nervous, affectionate words while his eyes would express more and more love  towards the half of his soul. 

She parted her lips to answer just to wake up right in his arms a few seconds later, clinging at his neck with a surprised, flustered expression while he took one, very decided pace over the doorstep of their new home. 

Last, but not least, the most tender exchange of them all. In the morning, dispersed glow of the sun, he stood right behind her, cupping at her lower tummy with great care, completely oblivious to what a hidden treasure was inside. His chin would indent into her soft shoulder while he inspected their reflection in sheer happiness and contentment. 

“looks good, doesn’t it?” his deep, calm timbre echoed through her mind, making her snap back to reality and get up from the chair in an instant. Her mother let out a loud, surprised gasp, looking up at the tiny lady with even more bafflement. 

**“F-frisk..?”** **  
** “Sans!!” she exclaimed, completely cutting off her mother’s mutter, slapping two, decided hands on both of her furry shoulders and piercing the goat lady with sheer determination and revelation. Sudden streams of joyful tears started flowing down her cheeks. The woman’s smile widened into the happiest grin, as if a huge burden was taken off her heart. The burden of oblivion. 

“Sans!! His name is Sans!!!” she yelled out after which, a strong, merry chuckle escaped her lips. 

“Sans!! The half of my soul, the skeleton i love, the...father of my child!!!”    
**“Wh-what?!! H-hold on...Frisk…”** he mother barely uttered, completely shocked and stunned at her child’s sayings, but she did not budge. The exhilaration of remembering him was too intense, utterly clouding her mind. 

“The shooting, it was him that saved me, he bought this house for us to live in, the blue hoodies, the pink slippers, the time at the art’s store, he was the one who defended me! I remembered and i’ll never forget!” she yelled out, starting to wake even more worry in her mother’s soul. 

**“F-frisk...who are you talking about..? I think you should just...sit down, relax, think back a little…”** she let out in concern, placing two very gentle paws on her forearms, trying to her her to sit back down and she did, but that crazy, almost scaring look that was emitting pure revelation did not cease her aspect. 

“M-mom...you think back! Remember Sans, the skeleton? He was in the underground, you would share jokes and puns behind the ruins door, you asked him to take care of me once i would come through it! He was the judge, Papyrus’ older brother! He would always wear a blue hoodie and some loose, black shorts and he owned a ‘dog stand! The lazybones, the shortie of the underground, remember?!!”    
**“D-dear...you sound...d-”** **  
** “I’m not delirious, i promise!!” she interrupted her mother’s mutter. 

Her soft lips would frown faintly with worry and disappointment, sensing distrust in her mother’s words and expression. But she was too determined to make everyone remember, she was too determined to get him out. 

“I promise, he’s not just in my mind… Please, mom, trust me, have i ever let you down?” 

**“F-frisk…..”** is all she could say at this point. 

Her aspect softened into sadness and pity. She tried, truly tried to remember the skeleton she’s talked about with so much enthusiasm, but it was futile. Maybe playing into her daughter’s desires, feeding her little fantasies was not the best idea in the long run, but seeing her completely distressed expression, the goat lady felt like she needed that man, that father figure for her child to keep going, at least for now. 

**“O-ok...i understand..”** she uttered, letting out a very quiet sigh and averting her gaze with pain.    
**“But ummm...if this...skeleton exists, as you said, where is he?”**

**  
** “He’s in the void!” she let out, almost jumping off her chair again. 

“When Suzy came, they opened up a void rift together and he went instead of her. 

We need to go to them, right now and get him out. He’s been in there for almost three months, mom, no wonder we forgot him!” 

  
But the words sounded even more insane to the goat mother’s ears. Before she could protest, the woman jumped right up, grabbing at her fluffy wrist. 

  
“We need to go, now!” she exclaimed.    
**“B-but Frisk!!”** her call was completely in vain as the goat monster saw herself being dragged quickly out of the house. She only managed to yell to her children in the distance:   
**“Kris, we’re going to Papyrus’ place, take care of Flowey!”**

The little boy ran up to the open, entrance door, cradling the flower pot in his hands again. He watched how his mother and older sister departed quickly, with faintly parted lips, bewildered. The little flower on the other hand, narrowed his gaze at the two. He crossed his little leaves in a disapproving motion. 

**“Say, Kris...you’ve been tinkering with Toriel’s laptop lately...haven’t you?”** **  
** The young boy flinched faintly at those sudden remarks while the corners of his small lips drooped vaguely. 

**“You know more than you look…”** he let out again, dimly, somewhat annoyed by his incompetence to read into his strange friend’s mind.    
The brown haired boy only took on the most deadpan expression he could, hiding his gaze further behind his thick, long bangs as he closed the entrance door, slowly, with the utmost care.

 

* * *

 

_ “FRISK AND THE QUEEN! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?”  _ a very tall, utterly surprised skeleton exclaimed as he was inspecting a goat lady and a brown haired, expecting woman, both standing in the doorway. 

The view was certainly waking worry within his soul, considering what a scared, sort of aching gaze the queen of monsters was hitting him with and those rosy cheeks and fidgeting in fear and uneasiness, little hands of his dear barrier breaker. 

“Papyrus, where’s Suzy?” she asked, slightly out of breath, probably because they were running all the way to the spaghetti lover’s house. 

_ “IN THE WORKSHOP, AS ALWAYS, WH-WHY…?”  _ he answered, faintly unsure of himself. 

“I need to talk to both of you, let’s go…” she said with the utmost determination, not even bothering to wait on the two before turning around in an instant and pacing quickly towards the workshop in the back of the house. 

The bone skyscraper met the worried gaze of his queen. They both froze onto one another, making each other’s concerns grow deeper after which, they sort of snapped back to reality and quickly followed the little woman. 

  
    All four found themselves in the very futuristic workshop, staring at each other with wide, worried eyes while the small woman stood in the middle. The goat monster inspected the alien surroundings with a faintly open mouth while grabbing at her furry elbows with uneasiness. The dull, bluish walls and cold, dusty pink tiles as well as the very strange, futuristic chamber plastered with gears and the big, computerized, control panel next to it was giving the goat lady very mixed feelings.    


“Ok…” the brown haired woman let out, trying to contain her joy and dim down. Hoping to look the least...crazy when telling them the entire truth. 

“Y-you guys...better take a seat, actually, let’s all take a seat!” she suddenly exclaimed, grabbing at a few plastic chairs piling up in the corner and spreading them out into a circle, sort of forcing all three to sit on them by pushing onto their shoulders with trembling, little hands. The action only intensified their puzzlement and worry.    


Once the woman sat on her chair, making sure to be in the center of attention, she let out a deep and heavy sigh, trying to recollect all her thoughts before piercing her friends and family with very furrowed eyebrows and slightly frowning lips. She clenched her fists onto her thighs, her aspect depicting pure determination. 

“Ok, i know this will sound crazy, but….i want to tell you who the father of my child is…” she let out firmly, making the listeners only close in with shocked, but very interested aspects. 

“It’s a skeleton, his name is Sans and you all know him. You just...forgot him…”    


“What…?”  the strawberry blonde woman let out in sheer bafflement while crossing her arms one on top of the other, raising an eyebrow at the lady in a skeptical manner. 

The goat lady only averted her gaze faintly, raising one paw towards her forehead in a disappointed, pitying motion. But her words did manage to wake excitement in one listener, that being the spaghetti lover, as he perked up in an instant, his eyes gaining a sparkle of enthusiasm and hope. 

_ “WOWIE, FRISK!!! YOU MEAN THERE’S ANOTHER SKELETON OUT THERE, LIKE ME?!!”  _ he exclaimed.    


“Yes, Papyrus, and not only, he’s your older brother!!” she let out, a joyful smile drew onto her face. At the sound of those even more exciting utters, he slapped the sides of his skull with his bony palms, his jaw parted in pure shock and mirth.    


_ “ _ _ N-NO WAY!! I HAVE A BROTHER!!”  _ he yelled out.    


“H-hold on a moment…”  the older woman let out, furrowing her eyebrows in pure confusion. 

“Frisk, what are you saying? Papyrus’ brother, a skeleton? How come we’ve never seen him..? And what do you mean, we forgot him?”    


“I know it’s very confusing, but look at it this way, W.D. Gaster, your father, isn’t he the reason why you came here, Suzy?” she suddenly pierced her with a question. 

“Y-yes...but what does that have to…”    


“And what have we concluded about him?” the woman cut her right off with even more decisiveness.    


“We…”  her friend stopped for a moment, grabbing at her small chin with the utmost focusness, trying to recollect her memories. In an instant, the fact that they were not so clear and vivid anymore hit her, she started to doubt her own self and wonder if the expecting lady was actually saying the truth. 

“We uh...we discovered that my father is in the void....c-completely...forgotten…”    


“Exactly!” she let out with more excitement. “And we opened the void, didn’t we?”    


Both the skeleton and the blonde woman nodded slowly, still bewildered while the goat lady watched in sheer confusion, considering she was not part of any of that sciencey mumbo jumbo. 

“But you didn’t go in there, why?” she asked with faint suspicion peeking through, trying to unravel their hazed memories. 

“B-because…”  the woman had trouble answering her question once again and it was puzzling her completely. Her bright blue eyes looked upwards, as if trying to look into her brain and piece everything together.    
“Ah!”  she let out triumphantly, looking straight back at the woman.  “Because we didn’t know what would happen to a human in the void, hence, we laid back the travel so i can improve on my suit!”  she answered quickly, somewhat proud of herself for debunking the lady’s crazed statements.    


“Ok...fair enough…” the brown haired woman said while crossing her arms, taking an even more determined look.    
“Then how do you explain that we left the rift into the void open for almost two days? Why did we need to do that, it’s a waste of resources and simply impractical, don’t you think?” she hit her with even more logical questions, ones that left the blondie completely stunned, ones that she simply could not explain. She gazed down in defeat and puzzlement.    


“Why…?”  she barely let out, making the other two question themselves as well.    


“Because he went instead of you, Sans went into the void to find your father, to find the truth!” the woman insisted, a faint tremble of sadness peeking through her timbre. 

**“M-my child...this..Sans.. Don’t you think it’s a little bit...too much?”** the goat lady said with the most tender, cautious and motherly voice while lifting her paws into the air faintly, as if trying to calm her. It truly hurt her little soul, seeing her mother's distrust so much, almost think of her as being delusional or crazy. Her small, rosy lips trembled faintly and a few tears of exasperation and helplessness started wetting her eyelashes when suddenly, all her sorrows were melted in an instant by her blonde friend’s, revelating utters:   


“No...lady Toriel, she has a point.”  with those words she raised one palm in mid air, sort of trying to halt the distrustful sayings of the monster queen in the most polite manner.    


“It makes sense…”  she added, starting to rub at her chin and gaze into the cold tiles of the workshop with the most concentrated look, a few, curly, blonde strands of hair would hinder her vision. 

“If that skeleton truly went into the void, it makes sense why, with time, he was erased from our memories, from existence.”  her words woke a new streak of hope within the expecting lady’s soul while the tall skeleton gaped at her alongside with the monster queen. 

“Remember what we’ve discovered earlier? The void is a realm out of time and space while having all the time and space… It’s a realm where all forgotten things and beings go to… It all falls into place, why we forgot him, why we kept the rift open for so long…”    


The small woman’s face lit up in an instant. Finally, someone that believed her, even if very skeptical and only briefly, there was hope and hope was all she needed at this point.    


“Please, Suzy...all of you, trust me, have faith in me! I know he’s in there, i remember everything! He probably still has the communicating device… Please, i beg you..open the void once more, let him out…” she pleaded, clutching her trembling, small hands together and pressing them tightly towards her chest. 

Everything about her,the way she talked, her trembling body, her aspect were emitting pure hope, determination and sheer sorrow that would melt even the most vicious hearts, hence, they simply could not watch the little, soon-to-be-a-mother with deadpan expressions, they simply had to yield. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Congrats my dear reader, our little Frisk remembered! OWO  
> PHEWWWWW -BREATHS OUT-  
> Idk why but this chapter felt so heavy to me!  
> But hey, she managed to convince the others, so i hope you really like the next one ;3 
> 
> See ya!


	81. Coming home

    He was laying on the cold void ground, resting the side of his skull onto his bony palm while his legs would scrunch up towards his abdomen, his entire body taking on a sort of fetus position. This time, unusually, the skeleton had his hood up, covering his entire skull, its edge would sort of enclose his field of vision. But then again, he didn’t really need to see much, the view was simply exhilarating already and despite what one might expect, his eyes were lazy, halfway closed, filled with affection and longing while his grin was elevated vastly. The void has done its job, or maybe, his intense longing for his family, friends, for the half of his soul did. It’s been too long and he gave up, all he wanted now is to live in his memories, to hide himself away and indulge into the reminiscing, warm scenes of his past.

He was laying on the two person bed in their room, at least that’s what the void was making him see. The skeleton could even hear the gentle swirl of his trash vortex in the corner, to think of it, it’s probably been dead for months. But he didn’t want to think of it now, especially because the beautiful view of his lady, laying right next, facing him, was clouding his mind completely. His dull gaze slid onto her body, or the memory of it, from small knees up to her closed, shiny eyes. The little lady was wearing a loose, white t-shirt, the collar of which would dangle to the side, revealing a delicate collarbone and if he looked hard enough even a beginning of some breasts, while her hips and groin were covered neatly by some soft, bluish looking, pyjama shorts. She was hitting him with the most affectionate, tender smile before letting out a soft, slightly echoed giggle, raising her dainty hand upwards, placing it onto his cheekbone ever so slightly.

He couldn’t feel her touch, no warmth was coming through and it would break a piece of his soul every time he wasn’t able to feel it, but seeing her like this was sort of overriding his grief, just being able to see her was more than enough.

“Wanna get some spaghetti for dinner?” her soft, dim voice echoed inside his skull.

He only nodded in return, a very faded tint of blue taking over his cheekbones as he looked straight into her eyes. He would’ve raised his hand, brush away some of those thick, dark brown bangs so he can get a better glimpse of those shiny eyelashes, but he knew all too well that it would be futile, and his hand would just phase right through her.

The little woman closed in on him, shifting her entire body near, her smile widened greatly.

“I wonder how Papyrus is doing… Oh! We should also start thinking of maybe adopting a pet, hmm?” she hinted softly while looking up at her skeleton with sheer hope and joy emitting from her aspect.

Suddenly, he couldn’t help but feel a strong pain through his soul, not sure if it was from the crack he has received a few years ago or from the raw feeling of guilt for not being able to make her a mother.  
The blue hooded skeleton turned onto his back with a heavy sigh, breaking his concentration completely, making his lovely, warm memory dissipate in a matter of seconds.

He was back into the cold, empty nothingness. The shortie placed his forearm over his eye sockets while raising one knee upwards.

The memories were the only things that keep him sane at times, yet returning to reality felt like a worse burden. It was resembling a sort of addiction, a pleasant drug that makes you long for more, but without it, everything feels broken and soon enough you resort to indulging into it more and more and no matter how hard you try to keep away, you always come back, especially if we are talking about a certain, lazy quitter like the shortie of the underground.

  
“Sans!” his father’s deep, unusually loud voice rang right next. Yet he’s been so used to it that he barely flinched, he didn’t even look or let out a single word in return, still drowning in sorrows and regrets while covering his gaze with his bony wrist.

But this time, his father suddenly dropped down on his knees and grabbed at his shoulder, shaking it vigorously, trying to express pure shock and maybe faint joy with his broken face.

“Sans, Sans get up!!” he exclaimed once more, making the skeleton suddenly sit up with a wide, fearful expression, staring at the crooked man while his blue hood slid right down.

“wh-what is…”

“She remembered!” he interrupted his son’s mutter with a very excited, slightly raised voice. The void dweller grabbed onto the shortie’s forearm tightly, looking straight into his wide eyes.

“Frisk...your Frisk, she remembered you, she remembered everything!” the void being let out even louder this time, making his listener gape at him in pure shock.

The bonehead’s eye sockets hollowed out in an instant at the abrupt news, his jaw dropped and his hands started trembling faintly. He just couldn’t believe it, after all this time, it just wasn’t possible. A very fearful thought was starting to crawl up his brain.

“is this….is this real?” he asked with a shaking, scared timbre while trying to feel at his father’s arms, trying to precept if it was truly him or just another cruel joke of the void.

“Sans…” is all the broken man could let out at this point as the hollowed, white hands slowly loosened their grip onto his son’s arms.

The bits of his soul felt immense pity and sorrow for the state the shortie was in. The void broke him almost completely, his son was not able to differentiate reality from visions anymore and it was entirely his fault. He should’ve never left, he should’ve stayed happily with his boys, accepted his fate. All those mistakes lead to the destruction of both of his families and when he finally got reunited with his older son, he had to slowly watch him being torn apart by the void. It was a punishment he truly deserved after all, the broken scientist thought.

But his son did not and as much as he enjoyed his company, he needed to make this right, he needed to let go of him. With the decided thought in mind, he suddenly grabbed at his bony shoulders with two very firm, white hands, looking straight into his big, hollowed eye sockets with whatever determination was left within.

“It’s real, this is not in your head, i am right here, Sans! Listen to me, son…” he let out with resolution in his deep, fatherly tone, while shaking at his shoulders faintly, making him snap back to reality.  
“Frisk remembered you, she remembered everything and soon enough, you will be able to go back home, i’ll make sure you will!”

“d-dad…” he barely muttered, as the sudden news slowly started sinking into his skull and a few, very small tears started bunching up at the base of his hollow eye sockets.

The void man let out an abrupt, rather loud gasp once his son wrapped his arms around his dark torso, hugging at it in a matter of seconds, hiding his face deep within the folds of his never ending, black coat. His shoulders started shaking slightly as very muffled, silent sobs could be heard from the broken skeleton’s abdomen. The action shocked him to say the least, but his father did not hesitate for long, as he placed two very gentle, hollowed out palms onto his back, patting it slowly from time to time. He looked down at the top of his bare skull, his crooked smile twitched faintly as a very faded, sweet memory of a crying, tiny skeleton pierced his cracked skull.

“h-how…?” he let out between quiet sobs, trying to regain himself, to hold in his emotions, but to no avail.

The tall void being stopped in place for a moment, attempting to recollect his thoughts and think of a proper answer.

“I suppose...your soul bond is stronger than we anticipated.” he answered dimly while rubbing at his weeping son’s back with the utmost tenderness.

The broken skeleton fixed his droopy eyes onto a certain spot in the emptiness. A few contradicting feelings were battling within his shattered soul. He knew what a pain awaits him at parting with his son, especially after spending months with the lazybones, truly getting to know him. He was also happy that his son will finally be reunited with his family and friends, the skeleton father longed for seeing that happy, wide grin and lazy, pleased eyes once again, even if he could only watch from afar. But once again, the merriness would be overridden by his inability to rejoice with his dear daughter, with his youngest son and even....a faded image of a small, brown haired woman with a lovely looking, pregnant belly suddenly went through his skull…even cradling his newborn grandchild, not that he had any right to do so, especially after everything he’s done, all the pain he’s pun everyone though with his foolishness.

He couldn’t help but let out a tired, heavy sigh of both relief and sorrow.

 

* * *

 

    A very worried goat lady was inspecting her daughter from afar. Her furry eyebrows were arched faintly while her mouth would frown softly. Her aspect was depicting sheer worry and sadness while she clutched her fluffy, white paws together, fidgeting them from time to time as the nervousness was eating her up from the inside.

Her worried gaze shifted onto the very tall, simply exhilarated skeleton standing right next, watching how his new, strawberry blonde friend and cohabitant was tinkering with a long, computerized control panel.

Her anxiousness was only intensifying, considering that she was against this idea from the very start. Whatever they were trying to open, it sounded extremely dangerous, and the motherly, overprotective soul of the monster queen couldn’t bare the thought of losing her precious child and friends, thus, she simply gave into her instincts and approached her daughter with great caution.

**“My child…”** she spoke out softly, making the petite woman turn her head in an instant and fix her soft, closed eyes onto her mother’s worried aspect.

**“I wanted to say that...if this doesn’t…”** **  
**

“It will work.” she cut her right off with the most determined voice.  
Her mother’s distrust was not paining the little lady anymore, on the contrary, it only gave her a further kick to prove her wrong.

The goat monster averted her gaze with ache, feeling as if she’s losing her child’s trust and affection by denying her truth. But she wanted to protect her from any sort of pain and disappointment that might result from this experiment, even if it meant she had to dislike her mother now.

**“Still...if it doesn’t work, if nobody comes out, i just...i don’t want you to despair, you know that you have us by your side, you always will…”** with those loving utters she placed one very gentle paw on her dainty shoulder.

They certainly managed to touch her tiny, determined soul and her soft, rosy lips curled up into the most affectionate smile. She raised her tiny hand upwards, placing it right on top of her mother’s tender paw.

“I know mom and i couldn’t thank you enough.”  
But before the goat lady could let out another protest, the rather deep, female voice of the scientist lady interrupted them.

“In a few moments, the rift will open.” she suddenly let out, approaching the three, standing right next to the bone skyscraper, piercing the middle of the floor with two very determined, confident, black onyx eyes.

The worrying silence took over the entire workshop. She could feel as both the monster queen and her tall, spaghetti lover clung onto each side of her soft, bluish shirt in fear. But the woman did not fear a thing, she was simply excited, she could not wait to see her lovely, blue hooded skeleton once again, hold him in her arms, kiss him, feel his warmth. Although the thought of him reacting to her pregnant belly, or rather not knowing how he would react, truly terrified her.

“Frisk, you do realize that, if that skeleton you’re talking about does come through, without the communicating device he will not be able to pass the barrier?” her friend suddenly asked her with a strict, clear voice, trying to hint at the fact that she will not let through any threats and her security system is simply impeccable.

“I know.” she answered just as decided, not shifting her gaze from the middle of the floor for one moment.  
“He will come through and he has the device. You will all remember…” she said with an almost menacing tone.

Another wave of silence came and the same, very familiar scene started taking place in the workshop. A very bright, bluish light was coming from the top chamber of the machine, making them all squint their eyes in discomfort. The same, very strong, slightly scaring air wave slashed through, knocking down pens and books, making all sorts of papers fly right up into the air. Her friends and mother suddenly covered their ears at the screech of a big, dark rupture materializing slowly, yet the expecting woman only looked straight at it, taking a strong, wide stance and clutching her small fists with firmness, somewhat reminiscing her other half.

Finally, when the rupture was fully open and somewhat stable, it’s edges would twitch from time to time, trying to close in, they all opened their fearfully squinted eyes and gaped at it. The tiny lady suddenly took one step forwards, making her mother gasp in fear and almost grab at her thin arm, worrying that she would approach the strange, dark crack and hurt not only herself, but the child she was carying as well.

The brown haired woman only pierced right at it with furrowed eyebrows and the utmost, determined, almost angered look. She could feel how her soul started thumping faster, almost bursting out of her chest with anticipation.

“Come on, love...i know you’re in there…” she let out with a half voice, inspecting the void rupture from behind her dark brown, lush bangs.

“Come home….”

 

* * *

 

    They clung onto one another for quite a while. Surprisingly, the skeleton’s weeps did not cease as fast as his father would expect, yet he could not handle the overwhelming joy. But the void dweller did not mind, especially because he knew, soon enough, he will not be able to cradle his son like this anymore.

But a strange, tingling sensation started vibrating through the bits of his soul. The broken man got somewhat startled, pushing his son away faintly. He turned his still, deadpan face from one side to the other, trying to spot the source of his uneasiness, when suddenly, out of nowhere, he froze in place completely, taking his son even more aback. The blue hooded skeleton got up from his knees, rubbing the remains of his tears with his sleeved wrist.

“what’s...happe-”

“The rift!” he suddenly let out in surprise before grabbing at his son’s hand firmly and piercing right down at him with those droopy, dark eyes.  
“Sans, they opened it again! It seems that...it seems that it’s time for you to return home…”

After those sudden words, he watched how his son’s aspect shifted slowly from sadness to complete and utter joy. But he did not stand to inspect it too long as they did not have much time. The void being suddenly turned around, moving towards a specific direction into the depths of the void, a place only he knew the location of, dragging the surprised, exhilarated skeleton behind.

 

“Here.” he spoke with a deep, strict tone, but the skeleton only looked at another empty, dark spot, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

“are you...sure?” he asked, slightly unsure of himself.

“I am more than sure.” the broken man answered with resolution, pointing slowly towards the very dark nothingness with a long, pointy, bony finger.

“This is exactly where you came from. If you walk straightforward, you will reach the rupture and get back home.” he specified, making those dull eyes glimmer with anticipation and joy as the short skeleton dug deep into the pockets of his blue hoodie and with more determination than ever, he made one, strong step towards the direction of his home.  
But just as he was about to further his pace a sudden feeling of guilt and sadness took over him and he turned around, looking up at his broken father with a droopy, pained grin.

“what about you?” he suddenly asked with a hopeful stare.

His action took the crooked man slightly aback, but it felt truly rewarding to have his son worry about him, he didn’t hate him after all and that was more than enough to make his never ending days in the void a little bit easier.

“As much as i would like to, i cannot come with you…” he let out dimly, averting his aspect in the process.  
“You see, when the void took me in, slowly breaking apart my soul, the overwhelming determination that i felt distorted me, but it also was the reason why my soul did not break completely. The absence of time and space in the void makes it impossible for the process of...death...to continue… But if i return, the laws of that world will take over my body once again, and i will simply...turn to dust.”

He pierced his dad with the most sorrowful, glistening eyes at the sound of those painful utters. The shortie clenched his fists tightly within his pockets, anticipating the look of a very saddened, simply destroyed, strawberry blonde woman.  

“g-gaster...dad...thank you for everything!” he suddenly let out as the younger skeleton moved in on his father and gave his torso one last, tight hug.

“S-sans…” he muttered in pure surprise before leaning downwards, embracing his son as tight as he could. It was quite shocking that after everything he’s done, all the pain he’s inflicted, this bundle of bones not only forgave him, but thanked him as well. It seems that spending time with that pure hearted woman, certainly changed something within the lazybones’ mind and soul.

“Say hi to Suzy from me..” he added with half of a voice before they let go of each other slowly, looking into one another’s gazes with fondness and sorrow.

“i will and also...i’ll never forget you, dad…”

With those decided, gentle words, the skeleton almost turned around, only to be stopped by his father’s gentle touch onto his shoulder.

“W-wait...i...i have something for you..” he let out dimly, freezing into his spot, contemplating for a brief moment.

The short one only tilted his skull faintly in puzzlement, but everything cleared out as soon as the broken man extended his hand towards his rib cage. When he touched his chest with a long, pointy, bony finger the blue hooded skeleton almost hollowed out his eyes. He could feel the strangest, most unusual vibration within his soul, something he simply never experience before. It was quite frightening at first, but soon enough it started feeling...good? It felt refreshing and peaceful, almost as if the crack in his soul was starting to heal and he couldn’t help but close his eyes in tranquility. The tall void being parted his finger slowly, hiding it inside his black coat, his body trembled in pain for a brief moment.  
His son suddenly opened his eyes wide, with fear. He didn’t just heal the cracked soul, he gave him more power, strength, something he’s simply never had before and it felt exhilarating, but also frightening.

“d-did you just…”

“Take it. You will need it one day, more than me.” he suddenly interrupted his son with a deep, strict voice, not giving him a single chance to protest. Yet a few, fatigued coughs did escape his crooked smile.

The action made his aspect turn to complete sorrow and dread.

“but...what about you..?” he asked with the most pained timbre.

“I will be fine. I cannot die, not here at least. That’s the least i can do…” the broken man said, pausing for a brief moment, recollecting his shattered mind.  
“I’ll be here, always watching over you, son…” he added, his still aspect trying its best to express fondness and sheer love towards his offspring.

“d-dad...thank you…” he barely uttered.

Those lazy, dull eyes started glimmering with admiration and pride. The hate and disgust he once felt towards his newly found father turned to complete love and affection. The skeleton didn’t even realize how that bag of broken bones crawled right up into his soul, taking its rightful spot next to his brother and the woman he loved and now, he couldn’t help but want to miss him, for his entire, remaining life...  
  
After the long, aching contemplation, letting a heavy sigh out, the blue hooded skeleton turned around slowly, starting to walk firmly towards his home, trying to search for as much comfort within his pockets as possible.

 

    His walking was taking quite some time and the skeleton started doubting his father’s words faintly, gazing behind a few times, only to find him completely gone, merged with the sheer darkness. Utter worry and concern were now taking over his soul as the corners of his everlasting grin sagged for a moment. It felt like there was no exit, like it was all an illusion and soon enough, he will wake up in the same exact spot, next to the crooked man, as if nothing ever happened.

But a very dim, strange dot of light in the distance shattered those thoughts in an instant. His grin elevated and his pace fastened as it would get bigger and brighter, he could almost look into the other world, into his home. He slid his hands out of his pockets, feeling as his soul’s beating would intensify, becoming stronger and faster while his quick pace would turn into a desperate run. He ran as quick as he could, watching how the crack of light would widen as closer he got.

Bright…  
Brighter….  
Yet brighter….

* * *

  
  
“Frisk, are you sure he will come? We’ve been waiting for a good 20 minutes…”

The painful words of her blonde friend pierced right through her, but she did not lose hope, she knew he had to come. In fact, the tiny, expecting woman was the only one not doubting it one bit, as the tall skeleton sat down with a dull, disappointed expression, resting his elbows on his knees, holding his skull in between his bony palms while the goat mother leaned onto a small, working desk filled with papers, holding at her forehead in sadness and frustration, as if a great headache was present.

The small, brown haired woman was the only one still standing in her spot, not budging from it for one moment, still piercing the dark rupture with two very determined, closed eyes.

_“MAYBE SUZY IS RIGHT. FRISK..MAYBE…”_  
  
“Everyone, look!” she suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the skeleton’s mutter, pointing right at the strangely behaving, dark crack.

They all jumped right up, closing in on her, inspecting how the void rupture would oddly twitch and vibrate. She could feel it, her soul started beating intensely with anticipation as she took a decided step closer, her small face was slowly lighting up with sheer joy and excitement. She could feel the half of her soul closing in, approaching her faster and faster when suddenly…

 

They all let out the loudest, most shocked gasps, even a pitched, terrified shriek rang through the workshop once a very short, exhausted, blue hooded skeleton jumped right from the inside of the rupture, flying through the barrier, as if thrown out. He was crossing his forearms over his face in a defensive manner as he landed right in front of them onto his knees, on the cold, tiled floor, with a loud thud. He grabbed at his skull with both hands, letting out a pained, loud grunt, squinting his eyes with ache as the transition between the two realms was bone breaking. He didn’t even manage to regain himself and look up when a simply overjoyed woman leaped downwards in a matter of seconds.

“Sans!!!” she screamed out and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with all her remaining strength. Tears started pouring down her cheeks as the widest, most happiest smile drew onto her face.

When the skeleton finally realized whose tender embrace he was feeling, whose warmth was slowly pressing into his chest, he hugged at her torso with no hesitation, pressing their chests together even tighter. He squinted his eyes in pain, unable to stop his wave of sudden, joyful tears, he didn’t care hiding them anymore, not this time.

“frisk...frisk it’s you, it’s really you!!” he exclaimed with a trembling weeping voice, trying to feel at her soft, dainty back as much as possible, trying to take in all her warmth and presence he’s been craving for the past three months.

The other three only gaped down at the couple, completely frozen, bewildered, but a strange, reminiscing feeling was starting to take all of their souls as they watched the trembling skeleton cradling at their friend with desperation.

A sudden, strange wave of memories started to flood their heads and the first one to give into it and realize was the tall, bone skyscraper.  
_“BROTHER!!!”_ he suddenly yelled out as he flopped down right onto his knees, hugging the couple with long, strong arms.  
  
And before one could say spaghetti, the most overjoyed, big, heartwarming group hug was taking place in the middle of a small workshop somewhere in the back of a tiny, two floored house in Monster City.

 

    It took them a good few minutes to comprehend the presence of the blue hooded skeleton, to fully realize he was back, but soon enough they all let go of each other, getting up slowly, helping their newly found, old friend up as his legs trembled in fatigue for a brief moment. He wiped away some of the leftover, hazing tears with the blue sleeve of his hoodie, finally facing his friends and family.

“everyone i…” he swallowed his words in an instant when the full picture of his woman, standing right in front of him, cleared up. His eye sockets hollowed in a matter of seconds at the view of a very protruding, big, pregnant belly and the shortie couldn’t help but drop his jaw and freeze in utter astonishment.

“what is…” is all he could utter at this point, unable to let out a single sound.

The view certainly made sheer worry and guilt appear on the tiny woman’s face while the others averted their gazes briefly.  
She bit onto her lower lip, gazing downwards with shame, trying to think quickly of some kind of explanation.

“S-sans…” she let out, closing in on him and grabbing at her lover’s hands tightly, bringing them closer to her big tummy. A sudden wave of never ending, crazed, worried and slightly pitched words started pouring out her small mouth:

“I’m so sorry, i know i should’ve told you much earlier, but i was so afraid. I was scared of your reaction, i was scared you wouldn’t believe me, after all, we both thought it was impossible. But it’s not and i’m already at 5 months, and i swear it is your child, please believe me, i beg you, Sans i...Ah!”

Her stream of explanations was suddenly interrupted once he snatched his hands out of her grip and slapped them right onto her dainty shoulders, indenting his fingertips into her soft skin, forcing her to let out a loud, surprised gasp and look straight into his hollow eye sockets. Unable to read into his wide, dark eyes and the signature, deadpan grin, she gulped drily, feeling how her little heart was about to burst out of her chest, anticipating the most angered, sorrowful words from the half of her soul.

 

“marry me.”

“Wh-what?!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ok....
> 
> -breaths in, tries to hold in tears-  
> Honestly, this is the very first time i cry at my own writing.  
> I've been waiting to write this moment for 2 months, i had it in my head ever since i started this fanfiction. When i look at the end of this chapter i cannot help but tear up.  
> Thanks to everyone that reads and gives me courage and determination to continue this story, you have no idea how much you are helping with just a view, a kudo or a comment.  
> T/////////T I love you all!  
> Moreover, i've been so inspired that slowly, i am improving my art, so maybe one day, you will find my full fledged drawings on these beautiful moments and characters...
> 
> Until then, don't forget to join my discord server [Nana invites you to New Home](https://discord.gg/2WXwGB6)  
> I adore talking to all of you, sharing ideas, seeing what your theories and wants on the story are, i really enjoy it.  
> Plus, why not just have a fun chat and play some games? -w- 
> 
> Tooddles! T//////T


	82. A proposal

“be my wife, marry me!” t he skeleton exclaimed once more, shaking at his woman’s dainty shoulders faintly. 

His grin was wider than ever and a faded, blue blush took over his cheekbones and none existent nose. But his sudden words not only made the friends watching around gasp in pure shock, they simply could not be grasped by his lady’s mind. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing at this point, her lips parted in sheer bafflement as the view of her loved one’s face was slowly being shaken within her vision, blurred out. 

“Wh...what….” she barely muttered. 

The corners of his grin dropped slightly and his wide eyes closed halfway. Some nervousness and uneasiness pierced his soul at the thought of his woman’s denial, yet that glimmer of affection and overwhelming joy did not leave his dull eyes.    


“uh….h-here!”  he suddenly let you with a vague flinch, letting go of his lady’s shoulders and digging deep into one of his pockets. 

The brown haired woman watched him carefully, her face took on a very pale tint as she still could not comprehend the situation. She was expecting him to be mad for not knowing sooner, to scold her or maybe even worse, not believe the child is his, although the thoughts were completely baseless.    
Her little jaw almost dropped as he retrieved a small, velvety box from his pocket, presenting it to her with an anxious expression. He took one, dry gulp before starting to speak with a more decided, deep voice:    


“i should've done this a long time ago, been carrying this little thing around for months…” 

With those words he opened the tiny box carefully, revealing that beautiful, shiny, small, golden ring which was carrying the most majestic, sparkly, red diamond shaped into a little heart. She looked down at it utterly stunned. The little woman then raised her very trembling, left hand, pointing at the small ring with the utmost nervousness, almost frightened. 

“Wh...is.…” her speech was completely broken at this point, she could only mutter very indistinct, trembling sounds and for a moment, she felt her legs mellow out so much that she thought her body would collapse at any second.    
The bonehead suddenly grasped at her small hand tightly, hitting her with the most determined gaze, shocking her even more.    


“fuck dates, fuck the right time, i’ve waited long enough, i am proposing right here, right now!”  he almost yelled out.   


His sudden, very profane words made a certain goat lady gasp in surprise and cover her mouth with a gentle, quick paw. The tall skeleton was sweeping the floor with his jaw at this point while the strawberry blonde, tiniest woman clutched her hands together, pressing them tightly to her chest, emitting the utmost surprise and awe, beaming at the two with wet, glistening, black onyx eyes as if watching the most dramatic, adorable moment in a romantic movie. 

“f-frisk...will you...marry me?”  he asked once more, his fond gaze shaking faintly from concern while he could feel his new, stronger soul thump intensely.    


“Y-yes…?” she muttered with the lowest, most silent voice, staring into nothing with the most stunned aspect, only confusing the skeleton even more as he closed in his face with a dreadful stare.    


“s-say that again...hun?”  he insisted slowly, with an unsure, slightly trembling tone.    


“Yes!!!” she screamed out, making them all jump up from the abruptness as the widest, most happiest smile drew onto her little face and her small cheeks gained the brightest shade of red. 

The shortie’s aspect mellowed from fright to utter happiness in an instant. His everlasting grin lifted right up and his eyes squinted in mirth. The skeleton did not hesitate long, finally snatching the ring out, throwing the small box onto the floor carelessly as he couldn’t wait any longer. He grasped at his lady’s hand gently, stretching out her faintly trembling fingers and with one, very tender, slow movement, he slid the ring right onto her little finger that fit simply perfectly. 

She watched his cautious movements with great interest and surprise. The joy started overwhelming her little soul, making her small lips tremble vaguely and a few, new, happy tears wet her shiny eyelashes. As soon as he was done, the viewers suddenly let out cheerful claps making them suddenly snap into reality and precept that they were not entirely alone in the workshop. Sudden flusters coated both of their faces as they clutched gently at one another’s hands, exchanging the most affectionate, loving gazes.     
Out of nowhere, the tiny, brown haired woman finally realized what has happened to her, that all this was not just a dream, a product of her imagination.    
With a very loud, high pitched, excited screech she jumped at the skeleton, clinging onto his neck tightly, almost tilting him over. He quickly wrapped his arms around her back with a loud, surprised “whoah!” and let out the most joyful, deep chuckle, squinting his eyes in cheerfulness. Her fear quenching warmth was slowly spreading towards his torso, he wanted to simply indulge into it forever, but a very protruding, soft bump was now pressing into his ribs and he suddenly cracked his eyes opened in fear, parting from his woman in an instant, hovering his trembling hands over her belly, as if he hurt it in some accidental way.    


“s-sorry!”  he let out with a trembling voice, but the little woman only formed a rather amused smile with her small lips, averting her gaze faintly while placing a gentle palm onto her big tummy. 

“Dumbass…” she muttered with a rather happy tone, making her skeleton tilt his skull in puzzlement.    


“uh...what?”    


“D-dumbass!!” the little lady exclaimed, piercing him with two very furrowed eyebrows and poking at his chest with an angered, firm pointer finger.    


“What took you so long?! Hmpf!” she added with a faint vex, but the joy from being newly engaged was overriding any other feeling and she couldn’t keep a straight face, no matter how hard she tried, hence, one corner of her mouth would slowly twitch upwards as she would avert her aspect once again. 

“o-oh…”  is all he managed to utter, looking to the side with the utmost guilt and shame, scratching at the back of his skull. 

“i guess you could say...i just had to... _ ring  _ it?”  the lazybones let out the worst, most unsure pun, but it managed to wake the loudest wave of cheerful, satisfied laughters, ones that he was simply overjoyed to hear, he longed for them so bad, he even craved that annoyed, vexed  _ “NYEH!”  _ his brother let out soon after. 

 

* * *

 

    The lazybones’ entire front was indulging into the pleasant warmth of his woman’s back. His torso was completely aligned with her back while he would press his lap to her rear gently. His arm was slid underneath hers, his bony palm would be placed tenderly onto her big belly, rubbing at it with the utmost care from time to time, making a certain, brown haired, sleeping woman smile briefly, unwillingly, as if a pleasant dream was possessing her mind. The sun was peeking through, lighting both of their very closed bodies. They didn’t need the blanket, not when they had the heat of their bodies keeping them warmth, thus, it was just tousled carelessly towards the edge of the bed.    
It felt simply exhilarating to be back in his bedroom, to lay on their bed once again, share the soft mattress with the half of his soul and now, with their little bundle of joy growing inside her belly as well. 

The exciting thought woke some strange, tingling sensation within his nonexistent gut and the corners of his everlasting grin perked up in an instant. The short skelly couldn’t help himself anymore, he closed his eyes slowly, in the most tranquil manner, reaching out his face towards that soft, tender cheek and pressing his teeth onto it, ever so slightly, shifting away a few of those very short, dark brown hair strands.   
As tender and cautious his move was, it still managed to wake her and he moved his face away quickly with faint guilt as he could see that little, annoyed pout forming onto her aspect and a silent grunt escaping her rosy lips.    


“S-sans…?” she let out with a sleepy voice while rubbing at one of her closed eyes with a tiny fist.    


“hun?”  a sudden, deep whisper tickled her ear making the tiny lady flinch faintly and turn around within his tender embrace, facing her skeleton with a faintly flushed, surprised aspect.    


“Wh-whoah….you’re really here…” she barely let out.    


“yup...it’s not a dream.”  her lover answered with a tender, calm timbre while inspecting her little, sleepy face with the most dull, affectionate eyes.    


The skeleton raised one hand gently, placing it on the side of her head, rubbing at her soft cheek with a very tender thumb. Feeling that soft, big belly slowly bump into his torso, the shortie couldn’t help but shift his grin upwards.    


“and...i’m gonna be a dad?”  he asked, trying to somewhat disguise the excitement in his voice which was peeking through nonetheless.    


Her smile widened in an instant, forming the happiest grin while her rosy cheeks gained an even brighter tint of red at the sound of that question. She only nodded a few times with enthusiasm and the skeleton could not hold in his excited, deep chuckle.    
His tender palm then slowly slid from her cheek onto the side of her big tummy, caressing her dainty shoulder and beautiful waist in the process. He started rubbing at that bump of happiness with care, not shifting his loving gaze from the woman’s aspect for one second. The movement only made her heart thump in excitement and exhilaration as she moved in her small face, looking up at her loving skeleton with joy and affection. 

“so, what’s it gonna be, a girl or a boy?”  he asked in suspense, but the woman only averted her gaze with faint shame, placing a gentle palm onto his chest.    


“Oh ummm… i don’t know?” she barely answered, completely unsure of herself.    


“oh...ok...then a uh...a skelly or a human..?”  he asked once again, hoping to get an answer this time, but his lady’s aspect only shifted to sorrow and embarrassment even more. The skeleton couldn't handle the view, after finally reuniting with the half of his soul, he simply could not bear her expression looking so sad and he had to do something about it.    


“you know what, doesn’t matter, let it be a surprise!”  he suddenly let out with a wide, happy grin, making the woman almost sigh in relief and steal a quick, soft kiss, letting out a playful giggle in the process.    


“oh!” 

The skeleton gasped, his cheekbones being dunked in blue as his eyes widened in surprise. But soon enough, his grin took on a rather sly twist as he wrapped his arm around the woman’s waist, bringing her closer in. The small lady gulped at the view of those lazy eyes staring right into her soul, emitting sheer desire and yearning. She could feel his breath getting a little bit heavier and blood rushing right up into her cheeks.    


“what was that...hmmm? come on, you can do better than that…”  he barely let out with a sensual, amused, half of a voice, slowly closing his eyes and moving in on her, only to open them to the feel of a soft, warm hand pressing onto his teeth, moving his face away slightly. The disappointment was vast, considering that he’s been longing for a proper kiss from his lady for 3 months, but she only furrowed her eyebrows in confusion noticing rather dark circles underneath his dull eyes, well...darker than usual.    


“Honey? Did you...not sleep?” she suddenly asked with suspicion.    


The shortie’s soul tensed faintly and he averted his tired gaze in shame.    


“pft...you see right through me…”  he attempted to sort of dissipate the tension but she only let out a heavy, disappointed sigh, pressing her soft palm onto his chest, as if trying to feel at his soul, not that it didn’t wake any extra beatings.    


“y-yeah...sorry hun, i sort of...didn’t sleep all night?”  the skeleton decided to be honest even though the words came out with vast pain, knowing what a sad, worried expression will hit him next. And there is was. Her soft frown and sad looking, arched eyebrows depicting sheer concern pierced right through his soul. 

“What happened?” she uttered with worry.    


“i uh...i was scared that if i fell asleep, i'd wake up in the void…”  he finally let out, unable to look into his woman’s sad, shiny eyes.    


She froze onto him for a brief moment, completely aching from his utters, at this point, she probably couldn’t express more sadness with her expression than this and it was truly breaking him. He was about to let out some reassuring, little lies when the little lady suddenly hugged his skull close to her chest, making him let out a muffled gasp, not to say that he didn’t enjoy the feel of those soft breasts squishing into his face.    


“It’s ok. I’m here now, and i will never leave you, never again…”    


Her soft, loving words certainly brought sheer peace into his soul. With his face still stuck to her chest, he slid up gently, pressing his teeth onto her delicate collar bone while pushing her to lay on her back gently with a firm grip onto her waist. The skeleton laid the side of his skull onto her upper chest, causing his woman to wrap a thin arm around his bony shoulders, placing her palm on the back of his bare skull. He put his hand onto the big bump of joy, looking down at it with the most affectionate, lazy eyes. He felt truly at peace this time, he felt like finally, he could truly rest and the world will not break apart anymore. But even if it did, he would do anything in his powers to treasure and protect his lady, especially now that he didn’t have only her to protect. At times, the thought of having someone so dear to him would burden his soul, especially because he somehow, always failed at truly protecting them, a brief memory of his very enthusiastic, tall brother slashed his mind. But if you’ve got nobody to protect, then what have you…?    
The calm contemplation was slowly inducing sleepiness into his body and mind. His eyelids drooped faintly, lower and lower.    


“Dear?” He suddenly opened them wide at the sound of her sweet, peaceful voice.    
“What ummm...what happened in there…?” she asked with faint concern.    


“ah...i’ll have to have a uh...serious talk with paps and...suzy especially…”  he barely let out, closing his eyes slowly, completely. 

“Oh? That doesn’t sound very much like you.” she sort of scoffed at him with amusement, but only heard a tired “heh” in return. 

He could’ve spit out a really silly, bad pun, but his mind was just too exhausted and he couldn’t help but slowly depart to the calm, relaxing land of dreams and fantasies.    


“Mmm...it’s ok, sleep well my love, from now on you will always have us both..” she whispered at him while patting his skull gently with a very tender palm.    


The corners of his grin twitched upwards faintly. If he heard her sweet, last words, we cannot know, but what we do know is that faint, silent snores and a very steady breathing could be heard right after, as our lovely, soon to be a father bonehead finally fell asleep in pure tranquility for the first time in the past three months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how's your day?
> 
> Ah...i decided to make this chapter a sort of calming, happy bit. 
> 
> Finally they got their well deserved happiness and my soul is at peace now!!! siiigh  
> I adore how sans is simply, overjoyed from becoming a dad!! What do you think it's going to be, a skelly or a human, a boy or a girl? ;3
> 
> I am very sad to say this but it seems like we are approaching the end of this story T//////T   
> Show it some support by leaving a kudo or/and a comment down below, it is much much appreciated.   
> If you have any extra questions or would like to discuss more of the story, hit me up on tumblr [TaleTellerCat is waiting for you <3](https://taletellercat.tumblr.com/)  
> Or join our Frans army on discord [Nana invites you to New Home](https://discord.gg/2WXwGB6)  
> Welp, that's about it, see ya in the next one!


	83. Sweet reality

“So, let me get this straight…”    
A soft, rather deep, but womanly voice nonetheless, rang through the same, small workshop in the back of the boneheads’ house. It managed to grab the attention of a rather tall skeleton which was sitting on a plastic chair, petting a small, white and fluffy dog that was sleeping peacefully on his lap, letting out faint whimpers from time to time, probably trying to catch a bone in its dreams. 

His gaze was directed upwards, fixing onto the beautiful, petite woman as she stood before them with a worried, slightly confused face, grabbing at her tiny chin in a reflective manner. Her vaguely glistening, onyx black eyes were looking downwards with pain, the bone skyscraper could almost notice a few tears wetting them further, it gave him the utmost urge to jump right off his chair and hug the blonde woman off her feet if that meant that all her sorrows would melt away and only her bright, beautiful smile, that he loves so much, would persist. 

The sorrowful view also made the shortest couple in Monster City look up at her. They were sitting right next to each other on the same kind of cheap looking chairs. The plastic edges of their sides were stuck together tightly as the blue hooded skeleton had to have his fiancee as close as possible. Most likely due to the fact that he’s been away for months, in a place with no past, present or future, thinking he will never be able to see his woman anymore, nor feel her touch and indulge into her presence. Thus, he had her leaning to the side faintly, her left hand was reaching out towards his bony thigh, completely clasped between both of his palms. Feeling her warmth brought great peace into the bonehead’s soul while her small cheeks would rosy up faintly and a little flutter would appear inside her tummy every time he would fidget at the small, engagement ring, involuntarily, in an attempt to quench his worry.    
The source of his nervousness was standing right in front, balancing from one little foot to another and rubbing at her tiny chin slightly. A few, very curly strands of strawberry blonde hair would hinder her very sad, confused looking eyes while her small lips would form a vague frown. 

“If i understood this correctly…”  she continued with a stronger focus. 

“Dad traveled to the underground, becoming a sort of...skeleton in the process…”  she looked briefly at the deadpan looking, blue hooded skeleton for some kind of affirmation, before averting her aspect, taking silence as a sign to proceed. 

“He worked as the royal scientist, trying to develop a way to get home… In the process, he ummm...sort of created you guys from his DNA…?”  she said, very unsure of herself, still baffled by the whole story. The short skeleton only nodded in response, containing great worry and sadness behind his very still, deadpan grin. 

She suddenly stopped in place with a rather wide, revelating set of black eyes, shifting them between the two bonehead brothers.    


“D-does that mean….we are...siblings?!!”    


She almost exclaimed, making the shorter skeleton widen his gaze and shift onto his seat with uneasiness, he looked straight at his brother, only to be hit by the widest, most excited grin and sparkly, joyful eyes.    


_ “ _ _ WOWIE!”  _ with that loud, happy exclamation, the skeleton slapped the sides of his face with both of his palms, dropping his jaw with the utmost enthusiasm. He would’ve gotten up and hugged the soul out of his newly found sister, but he would hate to disturb the little broker's deep slumber.    


_ “I HAVE AN OLDER SISTER NOW!!!”  _ he added with a pitched, very loud voice, making all their aspects light up from the raw innocence and mirth the bone skyscraper was emitting.    


The tiniest lady couldn’t help but let out a faint giggle as she covered her mouth with a small hand, squinting her eyes briefly.    


“Oh yes, Paps, that also means you have to listen to me from now on, hehe!”  she added with a playful tone, pointing at the tall skeleton, hitting him with a wink. The moment truly dissipated the tension and sorrow as they all watched in amusement how the spaghetti lover’s face slowly shifted from excitement to faint disappointment and puzzlement.    


_ “A-AH….ALRIGHT...AS LONG AS YOU DO NOT PUN LIKE BROTHER!”  _ he added in a sort of menacing way, glancing with faint irritation at the older skeleton. Both of the ladies giggled with satisfaction while the blue hooded shortie averted his gaze in vague embarrassment.    


Yet once those big, dark, sparkly eyes fixed onto the void visitor, her smile turned back into a frown in a matter of seconds, his aspect reminding her of the dreaded events her dear father went through. She suddenly flopped down onto the plastic chair standing behind with the loudest, most weary sigh, grabbing at her small forehead with pain. 

“But….even though he had you both...he decided to leave anyways…”  her heavy words made the others glance down with sorrow and regret. Another sigh escaped those tiny lips as her deep voice started trembling just vaguely. 

“Dad...i...i wish you would’ve just...forgotten me… I wish he just accepted it and never left… Then nobody would’ve been hurt now…”    


“S-suzy….don’t say that..” the brown haired woman let out in a very pleading manner, gazing the the poor lady with the most pitying aspect. 

“He loved you, he couldn’t just forget you…” she added, bringing a very faded glimmer of joy into her friend’s soul.    


Yet her lover couldn’t help but feel slight envy towards her, even now. He never ceased to think she was much more important to his father than the skeleton boys and it was so unfair. But her kindness, her will to accept her father giving up on her, just so that her brothers can be happy instead, was pissing him off even more. Now he felt like a true bastard for his hateful thoughts towards such a kind, pure soul.

The petite, blonde woman breathed in deeply, trying to regain herself and cease some of her very fast appearing tears. Once she breathed out, her onyx black gaze pierced her short brother with more determination while a few, curly, front locks covered some of her right eye. 

“But...Sans… Why didn’t dad come out of the void...with you?”    


There it was, the dreaded question he’s been fearing to hear the entire time. He could feel how his soul sunk deep, almost scrunching up into a tiny, painful ball. The skeleton slowly slid his hands away from the warm, tiny palm of his lady, making her shift those closed, shiny eyes onto him with even more worry. The shortie only gazed away, letting out a deep, tired sigh, not being able to look into those dark, glistening eyes for one second.    


“suzy...i’m sorry.. but the void is basically the only thing that keeps him alive…”    


“Wh-what?!”  she exclaimed, feeling how a few tears started wetting her eyes even more.    
She only got a very dull, saddened gaze in return and a faintly dropping grin. 

“yeah...when he was sucked in, his soul was shattered to bits. the amount of determination he experienced sort of prevented that from happening completely and the fact that nothing progresses in the void stopped his body from completely decaying...but uh....if uh...if he was to return...he would turn to dust...i’m very sorry, suzy…” 

At the sound of those heartbreaking utters, the woman looked down and covered her entire face with two little palms, almost as if ashamed of the tears invading her lower lash-line and spilling over in a matter of seconds. Her dainty shoulders started trembling while her curly, blonde mane dangled downwards, sort of caging her face away from the rest of those sorrowful, pitying gazes.    


“Suzy!” the expecting woman suddenly let out in pain, getting off her chair quickly, stepping towards the saddened lady who kept letting out muffled hics and sobs. 

She gave the top of her head the most tender, loving touch, making the smaller woman remove her hands, placing them onto her thighs into tightly clenched, trembling fists. She tried her best to hold in those cries, biting at her lower lip with great ache while streams of endless tears where invading her small, rosy cheeks. 

“D-dad…”  she barely uttered.  “When i finally….finally find you….i...i can’t even be with you!!”  she weeped out, raising her face upwards with squinted eyes, as if her father was somewhere in the sky, watching her sorrowful aspect, hearing her desperate screams. 

The small, brown haired woman attempted to comfort her with a gentle rub on her shoulder, but she didn’t even manage to place her hand when suddenly, her friend jerked her shoulder away, getting off her chair in an instant. She stood in front of them, hitting her friends and family with the most angered, frustrated look, as if she wanted to yell at them, blame them for everything, do something to ameliorate her pain. Yet, while inspecting those wide, scared and pitying gazes, looking straight into her soul, she couldn’t help but dangle her head forwards in sheer defeat. A rather strange, dark shadow was drenching her beautiful, onyx black eyes.    


“S-suzy…”   


“Stop.”  she let out strictly while raising a palm at her kind friend in a halting motion, not even bothering to look up at her distressed face.    


“I...i need to be alone…”  she added dimly before turning away in an instant and seeing herself out while covering those saddened eyes with a thin forearm.    


The expecting woman turned around, facing the two, very sad looking, disappointed skeletons, placing her gentle palms on the top of her big belly. She noticed her lover averting his gaze while his grin took on the most aching twist and she couldn’t help but glance at her dear, very tall friend, the mouth of which let out the most pained, disheartened sigh.

 

* * *

 

    Summer was almost over and the tiny, expecting woman should've probably dressed warmer, but she was so excited about meeting her lover at their favorite spot that she simply threw on the first thing she found, that being a very oversized, cotton, cream colored dress. It had tight, short sleeves and a rounded, not very deep neckline, though that delicate, faintly protruding collar bone was still bare. It almost resembled a very long, dressified t-shirt, but it was certainly the best type of clothing for bearing a 5 months pregnant belly comfortably.    


Her smile was stretching from ear to ear as she pushed between two, weak branches, revealing the most beautiful, green hill and a tall king of trees, the oak, standing right on top like an everlasting guard, watching over the entire, near mountain forest. Her cheeks rosied up in an instant as she noticed that blue hoodie in the distance and her skeleton sitting right under the big tree, crossing his legs careleselly onto the soft grass while holding the back of his skull with both of his hands. The little lady started walking slowly towards her lover, distincting the view more with each new step. She missed seeing that carefree position, those closed, tranquil eyes, she missed seeing him almost fall asleep anywhere he laid.    


But once she got closer, her skeleton suddenly opened his eyes, piercing right through her with a wide stare, as if he could feel her presence from afar. The lady was faintly taken aback by that action, she didn’t even notice how she stopped in place, completely frozen, only watching how her lover jumped right up and paced quickly and decidedly towards his woman.    


She didn’t even manage to blink when suddenly, she could feel two strong arms wrap around her back and knees. In a matter of seconds, she saw herself right up, completely swept off her feet by the very joyful looking skeleton, forcing her to gasp and cling onto his neck.    


“H-hey!!” she exclaimed, a sort of annoyed, cute pout was being formed by her pinky lips.    
“I’m pregnant, not disabled, i can walk on my own!” she sort of hissed, averting her slightly irritated glance. 

“oh hush up, little momager, let me carry you both for once.”  the skeleton answered with a deep, very amused timbre while looking towards the desired spot under the tree, walking carefully in its direction.    


“Ah…” she did indeed hush up, unable to throw any sort of comeback as his simply adorable words, stunned her to the core. Her cheeks were slowly being dunked in the brightest tint of red and the woman let out a very amused, loud giggle, hiding her flustered face into the side of his blue hoodie. 

  
“here we go.”  with those rather joyful sounding words, he sat himself under the majestic, grand tree, still holding his woman carefully in mid air before placing her in between his legs. Her little back was now resting on his torso and he wrapped his arms gently around her belly. Those thin, smooth legs were spread on the grass while he caged in her hips with his slightly raised, bony knees. With a silent, pleased sigh, the skeleton indented his chin into her very tender shoulder and closed his eyes in sheer serenity.    


“ah...perfect.”  is all he let out dimly, making her cheeks flush only brighter as his breath was tickling her collar bone vaguely. 

“Oh, i’m glad you’re enjoying yourself!” she sort of scoffed at him, but it didn’t stop the tiny woman from placing her hands onto his, as both parents were now cradling the bump of never ending joy with the most pleased, happy aspect.    
Yet a brief image of a very saddened, disappointed, strawberry blonde woman pierced her mind and those pinky lips formed a very faded frown in an instant.    


“Dear?”    


“mmm?”  he let out dimly, cracking one, lazy eye at his woman. 

“Do you...think Suzy is going to be alright?” the little lady asked, averting her gaze, feeling slightly guilty for ruining the peace and joy. 

He opened his eyes just barely, the corners of his grin sagged a little as he looked into the bright horizon with the most dull gaze. 

“give her some time...she’s gonna come around…”  is all he could answer to her concerning thoughts. 

“Y-yeah...well..anyways, how’s work, aren’t you taking a break now? You better have not sneaked out!” she tried to deflect the saddening topic, taking on a sort of motherly, scolding tone. 

“pft, come on, you’ve gotta trust me more than that!”  but he swallowed his words and averted his gaze in faint shame as soon as his lady turned her face towards him, raising a very skeptical eyebrow at her fiance.    
“a-anyways...better answer this.. when does the momtastic lady want her wedding?”  he asked playfully, turning his face right towards her and hitting his woman with a carefree wink. 

“Pff…” she tried to hold in her laughter as best as possible, but it was simply futile. 

The woman quickly turned away and burst out into the merriest, most wholesome laughter, widening her lover’s grin vastly. He couldn’t help but let out a joyful, deep chuckle as well, pressing his teeth onto her soft, hot cheek, forcing the lady to calm down slowly and clear her throat. She looked down with fluster, arranging some of her very short, front locks, tucking them behind her ear with a swift finger movement. 

“Well um...to be honest i want to have it after the baby..” she sad with a low voice, nibbling at her lower lip in nervousness.    


“noted.”  he answered strictly and shortly while sliding his wide, rather cunning grin towards her little, red hot ear. The little lady shivered faintly at the feel of his teeth pressing against her earlobe. She got the most pleasant, tingling sensation in her stomach when suddenly..   


“Ah!!!” she exclaimed loudly, jumping up on her spot with faintly parted lips, depicting sheer surprise with her aspect.    


“what what?! what happened?!!!”  the skeleton’s eyes widened with fright while he suddenly removed his hands from her big tummy, trembling them in mid air as if he’s done something bad to the treasure inside.    


His lady suddenly turned around, facing her lover while sitting herself neatly on her knees. She hit him with the widest, most surprised and joyful grin. She then suddenly grabbed at his hands, placing them back onto the bump.    


“It moved! The baby moved!” she exclaimed at him. 

“wh-what?!!”  a sudden, blue hue took over his cheekbones as he started feeling more cautiously at her belly, trying to sense some kind of kick, but no matter how long they’ve waited, it just refused to appear again. 

“aw shucks...i missed it…”  he said with the most disappointed tone while looking down in pure regret. 

The brown haired woman let out the most pitying “awwww”, giving him a soft smile an a rather merry giggle afterwords.    


When he looked back up at the expecting, beautiful lady, he couldn’t help but get slowly mesmerized by those shiny eyelashes, those faintly arched eyebrows, the hot, rosy cheeks he simply adored and the short, lush, dark brown hair which would be swayed by the summer breeze, making her desperately remove it away from her face with quick hands and a faintly irritated aspect.    


“H-hun?” she let out dimly, tilting that little head in faint confusion as all she could see right now was her skeleton, staring at her, completely frozen, spacing out into some unimaginable worlds. 

“i love you.”  the bonehead suddenly let out, showering her face with the most lazy, affectionate gaze.    


“Wh…” his abrupt words of fondness took the woman completely aback. In fact, it was the very first time she’s heard him say it since he returned from his dreadful journey.    
“I...love you too, dear!” she let out, still a bit baffled while intense fluster took over her little face and she simply could not contain that wide, pleased smile which was slowly appearing on her aspect. 

But she parted her lips in pure shock once the skeleton grabbed at her chin gently and moved in on her, pressing his teeth onto her rosy lips in the brink of a moment while closing his eyes slowly in the process. That warm, pleasant feeling clouded the lady’s mind soon enough as she pressed her belly towards his torso gently, indulging into the kiss with great satisfaction while wrapping her thin arms around his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another dose of frans for you, my dear! 
> 
> I feel really bad for Suzy. I don't know if she's upset, angry or just disappointed, or all at once V.V   
> Aaaaa he missed it, but to be fair, the kicks are so dim at the stage that it's mostly the mother who can feel them hehe v////v  
> I CANNOT GET ENOUGH OF THIS CUTENESS, I NEED HELP T//////T 
> 
> The next one will be rather amusing i think, so stay tuned! ;3


	84. Getting closer

    Dark, it was utterly dark. The moon was hiding behind a thick veil of gloomy clouds and nothing would light up the pitch black bedroom. Only the sounds of a very gentle, quiet whirl of a trash vortex and the pouring rain hitting the window violently would break the silence, not that they would be enough to wake a certain, very lazy, sleeping skeleton.    
But what did make him flinch and crack his eyes open was a sudden, very loud, autumn storm thunder. It was so aggressive and abrupt that he thought the entire house trembled for a brief moment. 

The view of complete darkness made the skeleton widen his eyes even more, in fear, reminiscing the moments in the void with his father in an instant, despite having been back for 3 months already. Instinctively, he reached his hand out towards the other side of the bed, but the absence of his lovely, expecting fiancee only intensified his fright. The skeleton suddenly tossed around in his bed, feeling at the edge of the wooden nightstand, trying to catch the switch of the small lamp standing somewhere on it. After a bit of nervous fidgeting, with a quick click, the room was finally lit by a dim, warm white light. He let out a very heavy sigh of relief while resting his torso on his elbows, indenting them in the soft mattress. If the shortie had skin, he would probably wipe away his forehead drenched in sweat at the moment, but the view of the tall wardrobe, the little, working desk still cluttered with papers and the never ending, swirling trash vortex in the corner certainly eased his mind. He was not in the void, not anymore, and the thought brought him great comfort. 

Yet there was one more worry that wouldn’t leave his mind and that was the absence of his lovely lady. He looked around for a brief moment, sort of amused at himself for it, as if she would be hiding somewhere in the closet or under the bed. One thing was also sticking out. The door to their bedroom was slightly ajar, hinting that the half of his soul left somewhere in the middle of the night and now, the curiosity was eating him up, forcing the skeleton to slide on the edge of his bed and jump right off. 

He walked out of his room with a lazy pace. Grabbing onto the edge of the staircase, still perking up his nonexistent ears at the sound of the raindrops hitting the roof and the glass of the windows, it didn’t take him long to notice the faint light coming from downstairs, the kitchen specifically. But it didn’t look like the main light was turned on, it almost seemed like a small candle was burning somewhere in the kitchen, lighting the hallway ever so slightly. Maybe he was overthinking, but he had to check nonetheless, especially because his woman was nowhere to be found.    


The shortie walked down the stairs quickly, approaching the kitchen entrance with very vague caution. He flinched faintly on his way at a strange, rather loud sound of some glass bottle hitting the kitchen floor, it caused his pace only to fasten. But his body completely froze once he stood in the kitchen door frame, looking down at the floor with a wide, completely terrified stare.    


The very dim light of an open fridge showed a strange pool of some dark red liquid, slowly seeping out from behind a woman’s rear. She was trembling faintly, sitting down on the kitchen floor while her legs were folded underneath her bottom, fidgeting at something with her hands, her small back would cover the view completely and her head was dangling down in a very strange manner. She let out a few whimpers, only making him shiver with dread. The odd view was almost resembling a strange scene from a horror movie and with a terrifying thought of his woman and child being in danger, he started feeling at the side of the wall with a trembling hand, trying to find the switch.    


Finally, short after, the entire kitchen was lit up nicely, dissolving completely all his worries as his lovely bride to be, was trying to open a ketchup bottle with the fridge door completely pushed to the side. It seemed like the previous attempts to indulge into the delicious, tomatoey goodness failed, since a few bottles were rolling on the floor right next and the one that fell out of her hands previously cracked, forming the oh so dreaded, scary looking pool he mistook for blood earlier.    


The short skeleton couldn’t help but let out the most relieved sigh as he approached the woman with a rather amused stare. He squatted down next to her, finally understanding why she was acting in such a peculiar manner once he saw her completely asleep face and slightly parted lips, letting out a very steady, soft breathing and a very thin strand of saliva which was rolling from the corner of her mouth right down her chin.    


“pft!”  he barely managed to hold in his laughter, covering his grin with a tightened fist.    


She was completely, utterly asleep, trying to open a ketchup bottle but her hands were just not listening, flopping around the bottle edge, not that they had something to listen to, since her mind was completely shut down, probably dreaming of indulging into the juice of gods already. 

Her lover extended one hand and poked her shoulder with a quick finger but it just wasn’t enough.    
“hun...wake up!”  he let out with an even more amused, deep timbre while grabbing onto her dainty shoulder and shaking it gently. 

“Ah!!!” she almost screamed out, letting go of the bottle in an instant but his quick reflexes were too good and he caught it with one hand in a matter of seconds, unable to bear some more ketchup spilling, it simply hurt his soul.    


“heya, love, welcome back!”  he added, trying his best not to laugh while sitting himself in front of his woman in a meditating position, still holding onto the ketchup bottle tightly. 

“N-no no no...i did it again!” she said in disappointment and shame while turning her very upset face towards the amused skeleton. 

“I’m sorry love, i probably scared you, i just can’t help it sometimes. I craved it so much that i walked towards the fridge in my sleep!” she let out with pure disappointment and shame, dangling her little head in defeat.    


The soon to be a father only let out the merriest, deep chuckle and opened the bottle in an instant, extending it to the woman with a pleased, lazy gaze.    


“O-oh...thanks..” the little lady said, slightly unsure and still a bit sleepy while grabbing at the bottle gently and looking straight into those loving eyes with faint fluster. 

But before she raised it towards her mouth, his sudden touch around her chin startled her. The skeleton placed his bony thumb on her tiny chin, wiping away some of that drool while hitting her with the most fond, somewhat fatherly expression. She couldn’t help but notice how caring he has become, not that he wasn’t before, but lately, it was much more frequent, as if he was getting ready to be a father or some instincts kicked in. However it was, it simply made her soul gleam with happiness and it drew the merriest smile on her little aspect. 

“there, ready to go!”  he added with a content, wide grin, leaving the woman slightly abashed, but her thirst for the tomatoey goodness was too strong and soon enough she started gulping it down like her life depended on it. 

“pft…”  he let out dimly, averting his gaze with amusement, catching a glimpse of another ketchup bottle laying on the floor, as if winking back at him playfully.    


“Gah!” she finally gasped for air after chugging down an entire bottle of ketchup in one go. 

It surely baffled her fiance, her ketchup chugging skills surpassed even his at this point. Pregnancy tends to be a little bit scary at times, doesn’t it?    
The woman wiped at her mouth with her wrist and let out a deep, satisfied sigh, simply beaming with pleasure at her skeleton. 

“welp, that’s my kid alright.”  he said in amusement, glancing down at her belly with faintly squinted eyes and sheer mirth emitting from his aspect.    


“Why, did you think otherwise?” she suddenly asked with one very suspiciously raised eyebrow. 

“nope.”  he answered completely calm to her surprise while grabbing at his ankles and hitting the woman with a rather cunning grin and dull eyes, glimmering with faint yearning.    
“not like i didn’t work you up all nights. would be surprised if you even had time to look at someone else..pft…”    


“Gh…” the woman suddenly averted her gaze, intense fluster coating her entire aspect. 

She couldn’t deny his very sly and true statement, unable to resist the urge of recollecting a few very heated nights with her lover. But the silence was abruptly broken by a rather loud, funny sounding burp escaping her tiny lips. They froze onto one another with very surprised stares before her lover let out the merriest, deep laughter he’s had in quite a while, grabbing at his torso with both arms.    


“Pft…” the lady averted her aspect with embarrassment, placing two very gentle palms onto her pregnant belly. 

“I guess the ketchup kicked in, hehe!” she added with a rather ashamed giggle, only causing her lover’s laugh to intensify as small tear drops started forming at the outer corners of his squinted eyes.    


“AH!!!” she suddenly exclaimed, completely snapping the skeleton out of his laughing session as he tensed up at her in an instant, taking on a more frightful look. 

“what, what is it?!!!” 

The expecting lady only looked up at him with a wide, soft smile, her shiny eyes were arched slightly, depicting pure happiness and excitement.    


“You know who else kicked in?” Yet she didn’t give him a chance to answer as she quickly grabbed at his hands, placing them tightly on her tummy. They both froze in place this way, waiting with suspense. 

For the very first time, the skeleton father finally felt the kick from his baby vibrating into his palms, he let out a sudden gasp, feeling the warmth from her big tummy intensify and another kick followed, this time it was even harder, making the dad almost exclaim while the corners of his grin elevated greatly. He looked down with halfway closed eyes, the overwhelming joy caused a few tears to gather at the base of his eye sockets while his woman hit him with a wide, pleased smile. 

The skeleton suddenly stood up on his knees, squeezing his woman’s cheeks tightly and closing in his face. He pressed his teeth onto her small forehead, then both of her rosy cheeks, he gave a quick peck to her nose and a not so quick one to her pouting lips, making her stare up at her lover with abashment. 

“Wh…” but she swallowed her words in an instant once he hugged her little head close to his abdomen, pressing her flustered face into his loose, white t-shirt. The skeleton closed his eyes in pure tranquility, attempting to cease the tears of joy, his everlasting grin as wide as ever while he pressed his teeth one last time on the top of her head.    


“you’re so, so amazing…”  he suddenly let out with the most tender, loving voice.    


“Pf...it’s not me who did it!” her muffled, amused words rang from underneath.    


The skeleton let out an happy, deep chuckle and let go of his lady.    


“oh excuse me!”  with those words he leaned downwards, supporting himself on the floor with his palms, approaching his wide grin to the beautiful, 8 months pregnant belly. 

“you’re also amazing!”  he added in a playful manner, pressing his teeth to the big tummy as well, making his woman giggle with mirth. 

The view of her joyful, content skeleton brought sheer happiness into her soul and for a moment, she wondered if it will be taken away once again, her lips frowned in an instant, because now, she had one more little creature to love immensely and protect and she wouldn’t be able to live if something happened to her child, finally understanding her mother’s feelings in their true form.

 

* * *

 

    It was an usual morning, just like most of them in the spaghetti lover’s house. She was quite happy to glance at the gorgeous sun rays, making her onyx black eyes glimmer beautifully, considering what a crazy storm was invading Monster City last night. With a faint scratch at the back of her strawberry blonde, curly mane, she finally got up, thinking that it was about time to face her younger brother and make a decision.    


Just like always, Papyrus was up as soon as the sun hit the horizon, cooking breakfast at the stove with great enthusiasm, probably spaghetti and meatballs again, but hold on a moment, what was that chocolaty smell?    


Her small lips formed into a soft, excited smile and she ran up towards the kitchen with quick feet.    


“Papyrus!”  she suddenly exclaimed, standing wide in the door frame. 

“Are those, scones?!!”  she asked, noticing the joyful, tall skeleton arranging a few very hot looking scones with chocolate chips into a bread basket.    


_ “AH, GOOD MORNING SUZY, COME, I’VE BAKED SOME SCORNS FOR YOU!”  _ _  
_

“ Pft….” she averted her gaze with amusement for a brief moment before sitting herself down and grabbing onto one of the goodies.    
“Ah ah!!” she suddenly exclaimed, dropping the hot scone from her hand with a pained aspect, blowing onto her little, slightly hurting hand. 

_ “AW, BE CAREFUL!”  _ her younger brother added with a saddened aspect, sounding sort of patronizing, despite being the youngest of the WingDings family. 

The little lady only hit him with a childish, upset pout before arranging a few of her long, curly locks of hair, looking down with pain.    


“Papyrus...i wanted to talk…” she finally said, biting onto her lower lip with nervousness.    


_ “OH?”  _ her brother let out with a rather interested aspect, sitting himself across at the table.    
_ “SISTER, I AM LISTENING!”  _

She recollected her thoughts, scrunching up her small hands into tiny fists, taking in a deep, calming breath. 

“I’ve been thinking… You know, i have nobody at home, no family, no friends. I dedicated my entire life to science and i closed out everyone…”    


Her sad words made the skeleton’s face slowly shift to ache and pity towards the tiny lady, reminiscing the image of a very desperate but proud, tall skeleton, attempting to gain more friends and popularity. 

“I um...i don’t really have anything or anyone to return to so… I wanted to ask…” she suddenly looked straight into her brother’s sparkly eyes.    
“Paps...can i...stay and live with you?” 

The skeleton got up in an instant, taking on the most excited, heroic stance, making her gape up at him with slight fear emitting from her aspect.    


_ “OF COURSE, SUZY, OF COURSE!!”  _ he suddenly yelled out in pure joy stepping towards the baffled woman and hugging her right off the chair.    


“Whoah, Paps!!” she exclaimed while being twirled around in that strong, bony embrace by none other than her skeleton brother.    


_ “YOU CAN STAY WITH ME, FOREVER!!”  _ the bone skyscraper screamed out with enthusiasm completely overjoyed by the fact that finally, he will not be lonely anymore, finally he will have a family, someone to cook for, someone to care for, someone to read him bedtime stories and play around with Milo. Someone to come to after work and share all the amazing, heroic deeds the great royal guard Papyrus has done during his day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA T////////T 
> 
> I truly, truly enjoyed writing this one, i brought sheer happiness into my soul i'm not even joking XDD  
> Thanks to my lovely readers and friends from the discord server for inspiring me on such amusing and fun ideas XDD (the ketchup horror scene haha) and just making me want to shower them in Frans love forever <3 
> 
> You can also support me greatly by joining my server [Nana invites you to New Home](https://discord.gg/2WXwGB6)  
> Or if you don't feel like it you can leave a kudo or a comment hehe, if you enjoy the story that is <3 
> 
> Oh and, yaaay Suzy is staying with Paps, i wonder what that will bring to this earth though...
> 
> Can't wait for you to read the next one...<3


	85. Addition

    The very narrow, faintly slippery street at the edge of Monster City was making it difficult for a certain, blue hooded skeleton to get home faster. The weather of late December was rather strange, or maybe the very protective, grand mount Ebbot was preventing snow from reaching New New Home from the north. Hence, the very thin layer of frost covering those old, reddish cobble stones was not making it easier for that fluffy pair of pink, home slippers to step on. It was freezing cold, every little surface, from a few car roofs parked on the edges to the little, empty mailboxes he was passing, everything had a very mesmerizing, sparkly sheen of thin frost, giving the little, old style, part of the city an “out of a fairy tale” look. 

The shortie of the underground was carrying a big plastic bag filled with newborn baby clothing and some packs of diapers while digging his other hand deep within the pocket of his blue hoodie. Although he wasn’t far from their home and he could’ve easily teleported inside and avoid all this troubling walking, since his love for shortcuts was only surpassed by his unimaginable affection towards his woman and their baby, this time he decided to take the long way, to one’s greatest surprise. His dull eyes were looking down, counting all the red toned cobble stones he would pass on the way. The corners of his undying grin were sagging faintly and he had the most reflective, almost troubled look on his expression. Many worrying questions were now circling his skull, conflicting with the overwhelming joy of finally being able to see and hold his offspring. 

Would he be a good father? What if he fails to take care of them? Will their kid love him? What if he turns out just like his father…? Wait...he wasn’t a bad dad… What if... GAH!    


The skeleton suddenly stopped in place, squinting his eyes shut in pain and clenching his fists tightly, scrunching up more of that plastic bag with a ruffling noise. He shook his skull aggressively. All those nervous, unanswered questions were driving him insane, it was getting too overwhelming and he needed to stop. He needed to step back a little, relax. 

Just like his old, very blonde, goat friend advised him, fatherhood was all about patience. Nobody is ready when diving into it, you can spend all those 9 months researching and preparing yourself, but when you finally hold that little bundle of joy, consider it a completely new, blank page you get to write on for then next 16-18 years. Yet you learn together with your child, you learn how to be a parent, it simply comes naturally, instinctively and it is the best experience in the world. He wasn’t sure if those words were supposed to reassure him or scare him further.

Responsibilities. Ah, how he hated those, the mere thought, the mere pronunciation of that word was enough to make him shudder. Just like his brother pointed out incessantly, he was the most lazy, careless boondoggler in all the universes and responsibilities were his worst enemy. And despite waiting for this child for so long, wanting it with all his might, it was the greatest responsibility of them all and he wasn’t sure he was ready for it, not anymore. Now that he thought more into it, he also wasn’t sure if he wanted this child for himself or to please his lady, to make her greatest wish come true.    


A very deep, tired sigh escaped his mouth as the skeleton suddenly looked up into the gloomy sky. His eyes were as dull as ever, not even trying to inspect the view, not even searching for a little ray of sun, but they opened up wide once the very first, tiny snowflake landed on his skull. The first snow of the year hit him just like the first day of his little offspring appearing in their home. It was surprising, almost unexpected, a little bit thrilling and...terrifying. But that little, insensible touch of the white, crystallized water drop, suddenly erased all his worries, suddenly made him realize who is actually waiting for him at home.    


“what...what am i doing here?”  he barely muttered while inspecting how the snow started falling from the sky more and more, slowly coating all his surroundings.    


He suddenly clutched at the shopping bag tighter, looking straight down the road with the most determined, almost angered aspect.    


“why am i standing here….when they are waiting for me...at home?!”  he exclaimed abruptly with a rather perked up, excited grin. 

The skeleton could feel his soul thumping intensely, overflowing with joy when he moved right off his spot in an instant, running towards his home as fast as he could, the shopping bag would dangle behind him with a loud, ruffling noise. 

 

* * *

 

    The shortie was simply out of breath, almost wheezing but he was more than determined to see his lovely woman and the tiny bundle of joy she brought into his life. Thus, he was now going upstairs as fast as he could, grabbing at the stair rail firmly while pacing widely over one or even two steps at once, heading towards their bedroom with a very excited, wide stare.    


They have arranged a small room right next to theirs, gifted with all sorts of cute, warm wallpapers with printed bunnies and flowers, a little changing station, an immense box filled with all sorts of toys, from little purple, plush lizards to a tea party sets, makes you wonder where those gifts came from. The only thing missing was a tiny, rocking bed, the reason being that it was moved to their bedroom since both the parents agreed to have the little one close to them, at least for the first period of time. 

He finally reached the bedroom door, stopping in front of it in an attempt to catch his breath. It was faintly ajar and a very vague, cluttering noise could be heard from the inside. Yet as soon as he reached out his bony hand to open it, his soul suddenly trembled. He hesitated. Feeling intense anxiousness within his soul forced him to turn around and press his back tightly to the wall, standing right next to the door, he scrunched up the shopping bag handles with both hands, raising it up towards his rib cage. His breathing started getting heavier and he could almost hear his soul thumping going all the way up to his brain. 

Why he was so scared, he couldn’t understand. It was a big step in his life, he knew that ever since he realized he’s going to be a father, but now it was truly happening, it felt so surreal and the very scared, panicky skeleton attempted to calm himself by replaying the insane events of yesterday within his skull…   
  


 

    The cold, white corridor of the hospital was filled with small, waiting benches present at each maternity room. Nothing was helping his intense panic at this point, not the little brochures thrown onto a tiny end table right next, faintly used up and ripped in some corners, not the two boneheads standing at the tall window, gazing down at the street, amusing themselves by guessing whatever the thoughts of those passersbys were.     


He had his elbows resting on his faintly shaking knees while his forehead was being supported by his palms. The short skeleton was staring into the white tiles of the floor with the most wide, faintly shaking, fearful vision. He always managed to keep his calm, look as nonchalant as ever, no matter the severity of the situation, but this time, it simply did not work. His little switch of “look as careless as possible” was long broken and only the nervous, intense, knee shaking remained. 

He suddenly shifted onto his spot, straightening his back, pressing it tightly against the wall. The skeleton crossed his arms one onto another, closing his eyes in a very futile attempt to gain some strand of tranquility, but suddenly, the nervous shake of his legs traveled all the way up to his teeth  and now they were clutching tightly with a clacking sound over and over, involuntarily. 

“agh!!”  he suddenly grunted loudly in pure exasperation, slapping both of his palms onto his face as if trying to hide, erase himself from this world.   


The action forced his older sister and younger brother to turn around from the window and widen their eyes onto him. She tucked some of her stubborn, very curly, strawberry blonde locks behind her ear while hitting the blue hooded skeleton with very worried, glistening, onyx black eyes and a pitying smile. Yet the bone skyscraper put his hands on his hip bone in pure disapproval, taking a rather heroic stance. 

_ “BROTHER, NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED YET, WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED?! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU ARE BECOMING A FATHER!”  _   


His very inspirational words made the tiny lady giggle and look up at her brother with faint admiration, but they only strengthened the fear and uneasiness within the lazybones’ soul.    
He parted some of his bony fingers on his face, peeking in between at his very disappointed looking, tall brother. The fact that nothing was happening, nothing at all, not a scream, not a noise, was worrying him even more. Wasn’t she supposed to be grunting, groaning, screaming in pain right now, trying to push their baby out? At least that’s what all those articles in Undernet were saying.    
****

**“My children!”**   


They all suddenly turned their surprised faces towards a very happy looking goat lady, walking down the corridor with a fast, springy pace, her long, flowy, purple dress with a delta rune embroidered on the chest, would fold from her movements. Behind the goat lady, a monster king was following. His steps were wide and strong, his shoulders were broad while his purple cape would flutter behind, yet his face was the most happy and innocent looking, completely clashing with that royal, strong look his body would inspire.    
****

**“Howdy, everyone!”** he let out with a very deep, calm timbre, raising one hand in a greeting manner. The tall skeleton and his sister bowed vaguely and hit the monster king with two very soft, affectionate smiles.    


“t-tori!”  the skeleton exclaimed in pure fright, grabbing at the goat lady’s fluffy paws all of a sudden. She barely managed to greet everyone as he jerked her right towards him, making the queen flop onto the bench next to him with a loud, surprised gasp.    
****

**“S-sans!”** she let out, completely baffled, but his wide, pleading gaze started to sink in slowly. 

“t-tori...i don’t know what’s happening, there’s not a single sound coming out, please tell me everything is fine, is this normal?!!”  he asked with pure despair and fright, tugging at the long, large, white sleeves of her dress in a pleading manner.    
****

**“Sans…”** the goat monster said with a gentle, caring tone, grabbing slowly at his trembling hands and placing them onto the surface of the bench. She then hit him with the most tranquil, loving expression.    
****

**“Do not worry, it is most likely because the most painful contractions haven’t kicked in. You have to give her credit, she is probably keeping in the less painful ones, like the strong soul she is.”** her soft words managed to calm the skeleton slightly while the other three watched in faint amusement. One would say his excessive worrying looked rather sweet.    


“b-but why...i don’t want her to hold in, she should yell if it hurts! dammit that woman is always so....”    


“GAAAAAAH!!” suddenly rang out with great ache from inside the room.    


The loud, painful groan made the skeleton’s eyes hollow out in an instant as he swallowed his words. The goat lady looked down, noticing the nervous tremble in his hands slowly coming back while the other three stuck their surprised stares onto the white door of the delivery room. 

“aaaah!! it started!”  he suddenly exclaimed with terror in his gaze, turning away in an instant, grabbing at his skull, swaying back and forth like the most crazed skeleton.    


“what should i do….what should i do….?”  he muttered to himself, fixing his gaze onto the floor once again. The goat lady sitting next, glanced at his anxious movements with pity and sorrow. She placed a very gentle paw on his back, trying to bring him some bit of comfort. 

**“Well, Sans, you could assist if you wanted to support her…”** she said with half a voice, trying to be as helpful as possible.    


“t-tori...are you kidding me?”  he asked with a trembling voice before piercing right back at her with an even more terrified aspect.    


“you think i can handle seeing her in pain like that?”  the skeleton added making his queen avert her gaze in pain for a brief moment.    


Another loud groan which slowly grew into a scream of ache escaped the room and it made him shudder. He suddenly grabbed at one of her sleeves again, scrunching it up tightly, looking straight into her soul with hollowed, dreadful eye sockets.    


“h-how...how long is it gonna take?”  he barely managed to ask. 

**“W-well...judging by the sounds… M-maybe an hour or two?”** the goat lady answered with a saddened smile, but the answer only intensified the shortie’s anxiousness as he let go of her sleeve and grabbed at his skull once again, looking into nothing, trembling faintly while resting his elbows on his knees once again.    


“d-dammit kiddo...just get out, will ya?”  he said with frustration more to himself, yet it only caused the goat monster sitting next let out a faint, pitying giggle and place a gentle paw on his back, patting it softly from time to time in a reassuring manner. 

While the very anxious, dark cloud of nervousness was hanging over our blue hooded skeleton, the screams of his lady, trying to birth out their child only intensifying, the monster king watched him with his thick arms crossed one onto another over his chest and his dear, very tall, royal guard standing right next, his hands were still on his hip bone. They both had the same exact expressions: slightly confused, worried, but mostly, amused at how scared the short skeleton was, mainly because they all had the greatest faith and confidence in the brown haired, little lady. They all knew she would never give up so easily, she was one of the strongest souls to ever exist and her immense determination was without a precedent.    


Their gazing session was suddenly interrupted by the very small, blonde woman sliding herself in between them, as if appearing slowly from underneath like a slippery snake. She also had the expression of one. Her dark eyes were narrowed faintly, depicting sheer cunningness and her small lips formed the most sly smile.    


“Gentlemen…”  she said dimly, making them both turn to her in an instant.    


“Let us bet….”  those very mischievous words sunk into their skulls in a matter of seconds and now, they turned around from any extra eyes and ears, forming a small, closed in circle while hunching down, well, mostly the two very tall monsters leaned towards the tiniest woman in Monster City. 

The peculiar action made the queen of monsters narrow her gaze at the three with intense suspicion while forming a very disapproving, curious pout.    


“Ok...first off, is it going or be a human or a skeleton?”  the little lady almost whispered at them, making the two perk up in excitement.    
“Place your bets.”    


_ “I SAY SKELETON, I TRUST IN OUR GENES!”  _ the skeleton almost exclaimed, forcing the others to shush him with fairly fearful gazes.    


_ “S-SORRY…”  _ he added, slightly embarrassed, lowering that very excited, high pitched voice as best as he could.  _ “I PLACE 5 MONSTER CROWNS ON SKELETON.”  _   
****

**“I place 7 M.C. on human. I am confident in my daughter’s determination.”** the soon to be a grandfather said with a deep, very quiet timbre. His statement almost wavered the tall bag of bones.    


“Noted. Ok now, a girl or a boy?”  she continued to whisper, forcing both the goat monster and the skeleton to stop in place for a good minute, contemplating. 

**“I bet 10 M.C. on girl.”** the king finally said. It only caused the skeleton to narrow his gaze at him as he felt challenged all of a sudden.   


_ “OH YEAH? I PUT 20 ON BOY!”  _ he nearly exclaimed, being shushed by his sister once again.    


“Ok, bets taken, pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen.”  the blonde woman pronounced with half a voice, hitting the two with a playful wink.    


After their little gambling session, all three returned to their spots, looking around with innocent aspects, trying not to catch the glimpse of that very suspicious looking, irritated goat queen.    


She placed two very disapproving hands on her hips, about to hit them with a scolding when suddenly, a very loud, newborn baby weeping emitted from the room, making them all stare at its door with very wide, surprised eyes.    


The skeleton dad got up in an instant, taking a wide stance in front of the door, piercing at it with almost hollowed eye sockets. It took him only a few seconds to barge into the delivery room, despite the queen’s sudden attempt to stop him by exclaiming his name.    


The door swung violently and the skeleton found himself standing strongly in the middle of the delivery room, his fists were clenching with determination while he managed to make the nurse standing next gasp in surprise.    


“Oh, mister Sans. Congratulations, you’ve got a very good looking, 3.4 kilograms, baby girl!” the faintly taken aback nurse spoke with a soft smile.    


But her words flew right past his nonexistent ears, they were completely muffled out as all he could see in front of his eyes was his lovely, very tired looking, tiny woman laying on a small bed. Her body was covered by a thin, white blanket while she was cradling a very small bundle of joy close to her chest. When she finally noticed him, raising those slightly arched, closed eyes towards his aspect, her trembling lips parted faintly. 

“S-sans…” she barely managed to utter, but it was more than enough to make him flinch on his spot and take a few, decided steps, reaching the side of her bed.

The skeleton looked down to the view of a very small, adorable, baby girl wrapped up in a very soft, cotton, baby blanket. Her mother on the other hand looked quite fatigued. Her dark brown bangs were completely soaked in sweat and her breathing was still faintly irregular, yet all she could give her little girl was a wide, completely satisfied and overjoyed smile, small droplets of happy tears were now forming at the base of her shiny eyelashes.    


His soul was thumping intensely at the wholesome view. For a moment, he felt like he needed a kick or a punch at his arm to realize that it was not a dream. He snapped out as soon as his woman looked up at him once again.    


“Look, Sans, it’s our baby girl!” she said, attempting to sound excited with her tired, soft voice. 

“Would you...like to hold her?” she then asked, hoping to see some want and joy within those wide, dark eyes. 

The skeleton didn’t answer. As if hypnotized, he only leaned down faintly and extended his arms, waiting for his woman to hand him their newborn bundle of joy. His movement brought sheer excitement and glee to her soul since for a brief moment she feared his denial. 

When he was finally handed the baby, he brought her close to his chest, cradling her in one arm with the utmost tenderness and caution. The view was simply stunning him. He watched his daughter with a set of very wide, surprised eyes. How could she be so tiny, so light, how could she be so….beautiful?    


He raised one slightly trembling hand, sticking out his pointer finger. The dad then placed it carefully onto her soft, tiny cheek, moving away some of that cotton white fabric in an attempt to reveal more of his lovely, baby’s face. Her skin was rather white, but a very healthy, rosy tint was coating those chubby cheeks. A few very faint, black strands of curly fluff was sticking out from her forehead and her little eyes were vaguely puffed up, closed shut. For a brief moment, the skeleton dad wondered if her vision would be just like the mother’s. His gaze went completely lazy, halfway closed, his eyes were now glistening with pure affection and mirth at the little one, especially after seeing her scrunch up her face funnily, pouting as well, as if trying to amuse her father already. 

“tsh…”  he suddenly let out at her, feeling how lots of tears would gather at the bottom of his eye sockets, wetting them utterly.    


“you little...devil…”  he added with faint amusement, yet his deep voice trembled as continuous streams of overjoyed tears started pouring out his eye sockets, involuntarily, making the mother look at him in vague shock. 

“making your mommy go through so much trouble…”  he finally continued his saying, hitting the baby girl with the widest, most elevated grin and eyes squinted in sheer glee.    


He couldn’t control his feelings anymore and frankly, he didn’t want to. He felt like the happiest skeleton in the entire universe and he let all that overwhelming joy stream right down his cheekbones, carelessly. 

Soon after, the rest of the family barged in with excited, happy faces. The goat mother quickly paced towards the other side of her daughter’s bed, grabbing at her dainty hand firmly, hitting her with the happiest, wide smile while the newly made grandfather stood himself right next to the skeleton, placing a strong paw over his shoulder, inspecting his grandchild with the most overjoyed expression.    


“e-everyone...i’m a dad now!”  the shortie suddenly exclaimed, making his woman let out a faint, amused giggle while covering her mouth with a dainty hand.    


_ “WH-WHAT...WHAT IS IT?!”  _ his younger brother asked with suspense eating up at his patience while he closed in with his older sister.    


The skeleton dad only looked back at her beautiful, tiny face, his tears slowly dimming down as he simply could not get enough of that view.    


“a human girl.”  he answered dimly, still being mesmerized by the look of his newborn daughter. 

_ “NYOHOHOHO!!!”  _ the tall skeleton suddenly let out, grabbing at his skull in defeat.    


_ “THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE OUTCOME!!”  _ he exclaimed again in pure frustration.    


Both the monster king and the strawberry blonde woman let out the happiest, most satisfied laughs while the rest tilted their heads and furrowed their eyebrows at them in complete puzzlement. 

  
  


    The recollection certainly eased the skeleton’s mind. He suddenly snapped back to reality, grabbing at his chest, scrunching up some of his white t-shirt. His grin elevated greatly and his eyes dulled down, glistening with joy.    


How could he be so scared, he loves them both immensely, he would give his life for that little girl that brought so much overwhelming happiness into his and his woman’s souls.    


His expression suddenly shifted to pure determination and facing the door to the bedroom once more, the skeleton pushed onto the faintly ajar door, revealing  a quite stunning, familiar sight.    


He was now inspecting the back of a very thin, petite woman.   Her dark brown hair was cut short, resting right above her small shoulders. His eye widened in an instant at the view as his soul trembled with reminiscence. She was cradling something very precious in her arms, swaying faintly from one leg to another and if he recalled correctly, according to his vision, the next thing to follow was…   
  
“When the light is running low…   
And the shadows start to grow…   
And the places that you know seem like fantasy…” 

She sang with the sweetest, most melodic, motherly voice, trying to make her dear child fall asleep, holding onto it gently and swinging from time to time before continuing her beautiful song:    
  
“There’s a light inside your soul    
That’s still shining in the cold   
With the truth… the promise in our hearts…”    
  
“Don’t forget...i’m with you in the dark…”    
  


His eyes teared up in an instant and he simply dropped the plastic bag onto the floor, completely stunned, utterly overwhelmed. The ruffling noise of that dreaded bag made her flinch slightly and turn around with a surprised aspect, making sure not to wake her child in the process.    


“Sans, you’re back.” she let out dimly, hitting the half of her soul with that very soft, sincere smile he loved to see so much.    


The skeleton suddenly snapped out and wiped at his eyes with his blue sleeve in a matter of seconds, making his woman raise one eyebrow in faint concern.    


“h-hey, hun.”  the shortie almost whispered, approaching his woman. He placed one very tender palm on her dainty shoulder, leaning forwards, giving her cheek the most loving, quick peck before turning his aspect back towards the very tranquil, sleeping baby girl whose little face he simply could not get enough of.    


“i got everything from the store…”  he whispered, raising a very careful hand in mid air, cupping his daughter’s little head with his palm.    


“hun...do you have a name in mind?”  he suddenly asked, making the woman look at her child’s sleeping, peaceful face with just as much affection.    


“Mhm...how about...Astel?”    


Once she pronounced that name, his eyes widened in an instant, piercing the woman right through, yet he was still careful of his touch around the child’s head.    


“Y-yeah i thought…” the lady averted her gaze with faint embarrassment, not sure if her lover liked the name or not. 

“I thought we could honor your mother’s name and...Asriel’s…” she then looked down in worry, nibbling at her lower lip faintly. 

“that’s...that’s just perfect…”  he let out, utterly stunned while his grin elevated greatly. She almost let out the most relieved sigh as a great, worrisome burden lifted off her chest.    


“astel…”  he pronounced that beautiful name dimly, looking back at his daughter with sheer fondness. He then leaned downwards, closing his eyes slowly, pressing his teeth onto the very tiny, soft forehead ever so slightly.    


That tender action made the woman’s soul tingle with happiness and admiration.    


“Do you….do you think he’s watching now?” she suddenly asked with a careful, half whisper. 

The skeleton did not shift his gaze from that cute, sleeping face, rubbing at her puffy cheek with a gentle thumb. He could almost see that broken, old man, looking into their lives, extending his hollowed out palm from the never ending folds of his dark coat, trying to shift his droopy, still expression to happiness and longing.    


“maybe…”  is all the skeleton dad whispered at this point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS 
> 
> I AM SO HAPPY T//////////T   
> The bonehead is worrying he won't be a good father and to be honest i would probably feel the same...  
> But his panic is so cute XDDDD  
> And don't even get me started on the 3 gambling idiots XDDD -skullpalm-   
> What do you think of the name? I've had it in my head ever since i started writing...  
> What do you expect from the next chapters? I cannot wait to see your fun theories and opinions on it hehe >/////<
> 
> Oh, and in case someone is not familiar with the song she is singing, it's from deltarune, here's a link [Don't forget](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wznbcTad90)  
> Thank you all for sticking with me, see ya in the next one!


	86. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Before you dive in, check out this super cute fanart i made of them and little Astel >/////<   
> [Beautiful family](https://taletellercat.tumblr.com/post/182296368375/ahhh-finally-they-got-their-little-bundle-of-joy)  
> OK, have fun :3

    It was a beautiful day of April. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, shorties like them, should get married already.    


The tiny, brown haired woman was standing in her bedroom, glancing at her full self in the tall mirror dividing their wardrobe. The small, wooden work desk standing in the corner,  was now being cluttered not only with papers but all sorts of makeup, from lipsticks to blushers and mascara, a comb and some hair pins were present as well and a rather small, rounded mirror standing on one foot. All those utterly alien to her objects were also completely new, and they seemed to have been used only once. It was probably the first and the only time she truly enhanced the way her soft face looked and now, she was inspecting thoroughly the results of her hard labor.    


The bride’s face didn’t change very much, considering that enhancing her beauty to the point of scaring her future husband was not in her top priorities. Nevertheless, her beautiful, dark eyelashes were slightly curled upwards and their length has increased, bringing more innocence to those shiny, slightly arched, closed eyes. Although she could’ve used a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks, she truly didn’t need one. Her very pale, clear skin, always had a tendency to rosy up at the cheek area in a healthy manner, a perk any woman would envy one might say. Yet those small, slightly pink lips looked a little bit plumper. She only put a tiny dab of red lipstick in their inner middle, giving them utmost juiciness and softness, not that a certain skeleton wouldn’t crave them otherwise. 

That lush, dark brown hair was just long enough to tickle her shoulders. She managed to tuck away the front locks, forming them into tight twirls, connecting them behind her little head with a beautiful, golden flower. From that flower, a fairly long, white veil was hanging downwards, its laced edge would reach a bit lower than her elbows, touching them faintly. Her eyebrows were arching up, peeking through the slightly parted, dark brown bangs as she looked carefully at her long, flowy dress. It was of a very soft white, its  straight neckline would connect with the off the shoulder, sheer sleeves which would carry a very few, tiny golden flowers reaching all the way to her wrists. It revealed that very delicate, faintly protruding collar bone that she knew he adored to gaze upon, all the time.    


Yet the beginning of her chest was embedded with more of those tiny, golden flowers, reaching all the way to her tightly adjusted waist, which, to be fair, was not as small as it used to, but it never bothered her, in fact, if she could, she would gladly have a little sibling for tiny Astel to play with.    


A very flowy skirt followed. It had many soft, long folds and that sheer, white material draping over would sneak a few of those golden, little flowers here and there. The tiny lady also made sure not to use any high heeled shoes. The reason being that the ceremony would take place outdoors, moreover, she knew how much her dear skeleton despised those extra few centimeters she would gain from any heeled shoes, really, so instead, behind those few, long layers of the white gown, she was wearing a matching pair of very comfortable ballerina shoes.    


She let out a very anxious sigh while fidgeting at her dainty hands, playing around with the golden, small engagement ring, feeling at the tiny, red diamond with her fingertips, twirling the ring around her finger from time to time. She inspected herself from head to toe, wondering if she looked good enough or….or if this was the right thing to do. Was she really ready for it, did she truly wish for it? Well, however it was, contemplating was rather late, considering the 4 month old, beautiful baby girl she’s had with the skeleton already, a fact that brought sheer happiness and glee into her soul.    
Speaking of the baby girl…   
  
A sudden, soft knock made her shift that worried aspect onto the bedroom door. She watched how it opened slowly, revealing a very happy looking, goat lady. Her small expression lit up with mirth once she saw her stepping in, holding the precious bundle of joy in her arms. The tiny girl looked at her mother instantly, she was drawn to her as soon as they entered and her beautiful, big, bright blue eyes sparkled towards her with innocence and want. The goat lady gasped in utter surprise, distincting more and more of the beauty her daughter was in this special moment.    
****

**“Frisk…”** she barely let out, a few tears of joy were forming at the outer corners of her eyes. 

**“You look simply stunning!”** she added with admiration and love while approaching the lady.    


The goat mother put a very soft paw on her bare shoulder, piercing her child with the most glistening, fond eyes while holding the little, baby girl with one arm, carefully. She was about to give in and let those proud, joyful tears roll right down her furry cheeks if not the adorable blabber of the little one which woke some amused giggles. The tiny one reached out towards her mother’s chest with two very little hands. It caused the goat lady to place a quick and gentle paw behind her back, supporting it with great care. Once she finally grabbed at the edge of her dress, scrunching it up in tiny fists, she raised her very big, glistening, blue eyes, widening that yet to be a grin towards her mother. 

Tiny Astel let out a very funny blabber at her, probably trying to imitate the daily talk she and her skeleton were spitting out while rushing in the mornings. Or maybe she was begging for some more of that delicious breast milk, who knows. Yet what we can be sure of is that her actions simply made her mother’s soul tingle with happiness and she hit her daughter with a wide, soft smile.    


“Hiii, little Tellie!” she spoke with a very high pitched, enthusiastic voice, one that always managed to amuse the baby girl as she let out a very childish, adorable giggle, trying to feel more at that dress' neckline. 

She was at a stage where everything had to be touched and felt at, from the fluffy fur of her goat grandma to the wide grin of her father as she so enjoyed poking at it with little, chubby fingers. She was even curious of her own self, trying to pull at her own fingers and feet like a never ending exploring machine while laying in her tiny, rocking bed. Her mother would stand next with the utmost tired aspect, swaying her back and forth for minutes on end, wishing the hyperactive bundle of joy would fall asleep faster.   


The bride placed a very gentle thumb on the girl’s tiny chin, wiping away some of that slobbering drool. As her mouth was open, attempting to shower her mother with the widest, most cheerful grin, she noticed a very tiny set of barely visible, lower front teeth starting to come out. 

“Oh! She’s teething!” the brown haired lady let out in surprise, making her mother’s eyes only widen.    


“Has she been crying?” she proceeded to ask, wondering if the first teeth trying to grow out would cause her child any pain.    
****

**“Oh, not at all, she’s been quite cheerful!”** the goat lady answered with pride peeking through her soft voice.    


The answer only made that gentle, happy smile return to the bride’s aspect as she placed a very dainty palm on the little head, feeling at those black, more defined curls of hair fluff. She leaned in, pressing her tender lips onto the baby’s forehead, making her let out another excited, simply heartwarming giggle.    


“Oh..” she let out dimly once departing, quickly wiping away that very faded stain of lipstick stuck to her child’s forehead. 

**“Frisk, are you ready? The king is waiting in the car.”** a rushed, female voice rang from behind the door as a very excited, beautifully dressed bunny lady barged in, taking the other two faintly aback. 

She stood in the middle of the room now, wearing a very long, soft pink gown, holding something behind her back in a suspicious manner.    
****

**“Frisk you...you look simply gorgeous!”** she almost yelled out with giddiness, making her friend avert those closed eyes with fluster.    
****

**“Aaand…”** she proceeded with a more cunning smile, approaching the bride with a few, slow steps.  **“Look what i have here!”** **  
**

With those revealing words, the bunny monster whipped out a very stunning bride’s bouquet from behind her back. It was featuring a few very beautiful, golden flowers in the middle and tiny, white, million stars where filling the empty gaps, simple and delicate, just like the bride. Their small stems were laced up into a very comfortable handle and the brown haired woman couldn’t help but let out the gasp of a pleasant surprise.    


“Ah! Thank you so much, Bunny, it’s perfect!” she pronounced happily while taking the bouquet from her soft paws, grabbing at it with two very gentle, dainty hands. 

The bunny lady only let out a giggle in satisfaction, turning towards the very excited, blue eyed girl, leaning downwards faintly.    
****

**“Hello there, Astel! Are you excited about mommy and daddy getting married?”** she asked in a funny, childish way only for it to be returned by a sudden, rather strong grab at one of her long, soft ears as the tiny girl jerked at it with a satisfied giggle.    
****

**“O-ow...hehe…”** she let out in embarrassment while the other two ladies couldn’t keep their amused chuckles in.    


“Ok…” the soon to be wife said once the scene dimmed down a little. She breathed out heavily, piercing the two with a rather determined aspect.    


“I think it’s time…”    
  


* * *

    The wide, green hill was filled with tiny, yellow and white spring flowers, quite fitting for the wedding ceremony. There were barely any clouds in the sky and the sun was showering the earth with great generosity. Although summer was just around the corner, a few chilling breezes would hit here and there, reminiscing of a cold winter the nature left behind.    


A very majestic, grand oak tree was drenching some neatly aligned rows of white chairs in a heat quenching shadow, though the still new leaves would let the sun rays peek through, playing around with little light bunnies at which no cat monster would be able to resist. The chairs would make a neat pathway, leading up towards a wedding arch beautified with white and golden flowers all the way to the top, standing at the very base of the strong, thick oak trunk.    


Old, turtle man Gerson was standing in the middle. His attire was not very formal, in fact, he was wearing his very usual, mustard yellow, archaeologist clothing while inspecting the crowd and his surroundings with that one, very crazed looking, wide eye. He would rub at his pointed, white beard from time to time, tapping his old foot with slight impatience. Nobody knew how truly old Gerson was, only that he went through the war, right beside king Asgore. Also that the nickname of “fluffybuns” was his doing. The turtle monster served as a sort of pastor, a wise pillar for all monster generations. He’s been tying couples through marriages since the dawn of time, in fact, the king and queen also said their vows and tied the knot with his help. 

A very dull looking, at first glance, skeleton was standing to the right of the arch. His soul was thumping intensely with worry while he would slide his gaze on the front rows of seats, inspecting all kinds of monster and human faces with those dull, halfway closed eyes while his hands would try to gain some kind of comfort in the pockets of his dark blue, straight pants. His entire attire consisted of those same colored blazer and pants, though a faint tint of cyan would peek through the deep blue. He also had an azure colored bow tie while his white, buttoned up shirt would peek neatly from behind his open blazer.    


He would hit the front row of guests with a droopy, worried grin and some very dull eyes, noticing his dreaded, not so rival anymore, blonde man, wearing a rather stunning, black suit, but of course ruffled up carelessly while he would try to amuse his almost 4 year old, platinum haired son which would also chuckle at his father’s jokes, being so bad that they were funny. 

After the empty spot which followed next, a couple of a yellow lizard monster and her fish lady were exchanging some interesting thoughts on their purple, lizard daughter which was also sitting in the back with a wide cunning grin, probably trying to bully the bones out of a very shy, brown haired, 15 year old boy sitting next, cradling onto a small pot with the grumpiest flower in Monster City. 

It was also very difficult not to notice a very fancy, sexy looking robot sitting on the other row of chairs, boasting glamorously to an utterly anxious, small ghost, wearing a tuxedo and a top hat.    


All the seats were filled with lots of monsters and humans, friends and family, talking in between rather loudly, exchanging happy memories and laughters while waiting on the ceremony to start.    


The only small comfort was brought to his soul by none other than the great Papyrus, his younger brother, standing right next in his very handsome, black suited, self. He was holding onto a small pillow with two golden rings, raising it upwards in front of his face, watching over them with a narrowed, cautious gaze as he was entrusted with the greatest burden of not losing the small things during the ceremony. 

On the other side of the wedding arch, a beautiful, petite, strawberry blonde woman was standing. She wore the most elegant, soft blue, long gown with a rather plunging neckline while her lush, big curls were combed to the side. She would look around in suspense with sparkly, joyful, black onyx eyes.    


His soul thumping only intensified once he noticed the goat lady coming towards the front seats from behind with a rather quick pace and the bunny lady sitting herself as well next to her handsome, tall husband. They’ve arrived already, but his bride was nowhere to be seen and a brief, frightful thought of her never coming, suddenly slashed his mind.    


Yet the skeleton couldn’t help but perk up his grin with affection and joy once he noticed his very excited, cheerful, baby girl being cradled by her goat grandmother. She stretched out her little, chubby hands towards him in a futile attempt to blabber something out, smiling from ear to ear. The view made a strong urge to grab the child and hug her tightly creep into his soul. How could that tiny, blue eyed kiddo wake so many emotions and so much affection within him, it was almost scaring.    


But the shortie of the underground suddenly snapped out of his fantasy world once everyone dimmed down all of a sudden, turning their heads around. She was there, right at the end of the isle, standing next to her very strong, tall, goat monster dad which had a glistening, proud gaze. She wrapped her thin arm around his elbow as they slowly started walking towards the wedding arch. She was looking down faintly with a very rosy tint on her cheeks. Her expression was emanating purity and sheer beauty, and the people in the crowd were not the only ones watching her in utter awe.    


He almost dropped his jaw at the view of that gorgeous, delicate dress and the way she was holding the golden flower bouquet with that dainty, soft hand. She was simply an angel and he felt like the luckiest skeleton in all universes. 

She was almost halfway when her closed sight was finally raised upwards, locking onto his very wide but full of surprise and affection eyes. Her lips parted in shock at how handsome he looked in that suit, how special everything felt. It was so unusual to see her careless lazybones wear such fancy attire, the soon to be bride almost felt spoiled by the stunning view. She was taken so aback, thrown into this fairy tale like reality so abruptly, that she almost ceased her walking and froze in place, if not for her father, the monster king, that would gently tug her along.    


The little bride finally reached her spot in front of the arch, and her groom didn’t shift his wide, joyful gaze from her for one moment. Letting go of her father’s arm as he sat himself next to his queen, watching them with a very proud gaze, she gave the maid of honor, the beautiful, blonde woman her bouquet and finally faced her skeleton, hitting him with that same, almost hypnotized look, a very soft smile and two intensely flushed cheeks. He extended his bony palms towards her, showering her face with a lazy gaze filled with fondness and affection.    


“frisk you...you look amazing…” he spoke with half of a voice, waiting with suspense for the warm touch of her dainty hands.    


“You look rather dashing yourself.” she almost whispered with a pleased smile, placing her soft, small hands into his, causing his fingers to slightly twitch around them and embrace her palms with great care.    


They indulged into their beaming aspects for what felt like eternity. Feeling at each other’s hands as their warmth was being exchanged, slowly streaming through, calming both of their insanely fast beating souls and for a moment, they felt like nobody and nothing was around, only the two soon to be wed.    


Yet they were quickly brought back to earth once the old turtle Greson cleared his throat with a few very tired coughs. He proceeded to speak with a rather dim, old man’s voice, yet the complete silence all the attendants were watching in was just perfect.    
****

**“Sans and Frisk, today you celebrate one of life’s greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.”** that same, old, opening phrase which every single married couple present has heard already rang with grace and honor underneath the majestic oak tree. 

She watched as her lovely skeleton’s grin simply lifted slowly in excitement, about to pronounce the very desired words.    
****

**“Sans..the umm...the skeleton!”** the old turtle monster finally managed to find some sort of surname replacement for the shortie of the underground, making a few very faded giggles emit from the crowd. 

**“Do you take Frisk Dreemurr to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?”** her proceeded.    


“i do.” the skeleton let out with no hesitation whatsoever, slightly squishing her small hands within his grasp from faint nervousness. It caused the red on her cheeks to only intensify. 

**“Frisk Dreemurr, do you take Sans the skeleton to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?”** **  
**

A very silent, tiny pause followed as she looked up at her lover’s face with faintly parted, rosy lips. A  _ skele _ ton of feelings were now overwhelming our tiny bride, making her arms tremble faintly. The corners of his grin sagged and a glimmer of fear shined through those lazy, affectionate eyes.    


“I do!” she suddenly exclaimed, snapping back to reality once she noticed his face slowly turning to sadness. 

Worrying him to the marrow was the last of her intents as the tiny woman knew, no matter when or where, in whatever alternate universe or lifetime, she would always say yes with no hesitation. 

His grip on her hands loosened faintly and his body relaxed in relief at her abrupt exclamation, a very vague tint of blue coated the shortie’s cheekbones. 

**“You may proceed with the ring vows now.”** the old monster let out as they perked up at each other.    


_ “A-AH!”  _ the tall skeleton suddenly exclaimed, snapping out of his intense guarding over the rings and extending the small, purple pillow on which they laid to the overjoyed couple with a wide, excited grin. 

They both grabbed onto the tiny, golden rings with great care, using their left thumbs and first two fingers before the skeleton raised his lovely lady’s dainty palm in his right hand, hitting her with the most fond, glistening, lazy eyes. 

“i, sans the uh...skeleton...” he averted his gaze in faint embarrassment at that one before recollecting his thoughts and continuing his vow with a very deep, loving timbre.   


“take you, frisk dreemurr, to be my wife, and pledge my love to you forever.” as he pronounced the last utters, the skeleton slid that very small ring on his bride’s tiny ring finger, making her tremble slightly with excitement.    


The brown haired woman then raised his right hand in mid air, cupping it gently with a dainty, slightly trembling palm. Her soft, vaguely pitched voice had a very faded, nervous tremble yet she sounded more than happy, especially judging by her shiny, slightly arched eyes and rosy lips curled up into the softest, pleased smile. 

“I, Frisk Dreemurr, take you, Sans the skeleton, to be my Husband, and pledge my love to you forever.” with that loving vow, she proceeded to slide the golden ring on his bony finger as well and they both exchanged two very wide, satisfied grins as they clutched onto one another’s hands again, letting them dangle downwards.   


A very loud, cheerful babble of a blue eyed, baby girl made them giggle briefly. She tried to jerk herself out of the goat lady’s embrace and take part in whatever strange thing both of her parents were performing, while her grandmother was wiping away small tears of joy with a purple napkin.    
****

**“With the power vested in me by the monster society, i now proclaim you Husband and Wife.”** the old turtle monster finally pronounced.  **“You may now kiss the bride.”**   


With those last utters, both of their faces got dunked in fluster and they averted their gazes briefly. Although kissing was one of the most often, usual exchanges they would share at least a few times a day, it felt completely different now that a few dozen of different monsters and humans were fixing their eyes onto the two in sheer suspense.    


The skeleton let out a silent, sort of frustrated sigh and slid one hand on his bride’s waist, wrapping his arm gently behind her back and with a quick jerk he made her entire torso press to his tightly. She raised her utterly flushed face upwards, only to be met by two halfway closed eyes, glistening with sheer yearning and affection. The skeleton closed in his face, shutting those dull eyes in utter tranquility, forcing his woman to place a very soft, warm palm on the side of his face and raise her chin upwards as they united their souls once again in the most affectionate, tender kiss one that felt most special, most fear quenching, a kiss that forever locked their souls one onto another and they were more than sure that nothing will stand in the way of their happiness now.    


The crowd suddenly raised up in a loud cheer and claps. Some noisy whistles even rang through the entire valley as the couple parted faintly, gazing at one another with very pleased faces. The woman giggled briefly as she rubbed off some of her red lipstick stuck to his teeth now with a gentle thumb.    


In the brink of an eye, all the guests started swarming in, congratulating them, shaking the skeleton’s hand and hugging the newly made wife with happy, joyful wishes and laughters. Everything felt like a very quick, exciting dream before they dissipated faintly and the goat lady approached, finally handing the slightly grumpy baby girl to her mother. With a wide, toothless grin she clung onto her mom’s neck while she supported her tiny rear with a thin forearm. Her skeleton dad booped that tiny nose with a bony fingertip making a very adorable, high pitched and playful giggle to escape her small lips. 

A wedding picture was in order and he placed himself next to his wife which was cradling their little bundle of joy. He wrapped his arm around her fragile shoulders as his tall brother joined in, now holding onto a very white, fluffy borker instead of the dreaded ring pillow, giving the cameraman a wide, excited grin while his older sister stepped into the frame on the other side, next to the bride, still holding carefully that beautiful, golden flower bouquet. Soon enough, the monster king and queen joined in on both sides as well.   


Before a few family pictures were taken, the little brown haired woman managed to whisper to her husband in a playful way.    


“Does this mean i get to make you pick up your socks now?”    


His grin took on a rather sly twist as he closed his teeth in on her ear.    


“not a chance.” he answered, making them both let out faint, amused chuckles and so the very first family picture was taken.    


But before one could say spaghetti, more and more people, human, monsters would join in, making the hired man step backwards more and more, trying to fit everyone in the frame desperately.    
  


“Ah! It’s bouquet throwing time!” the bride let out with enthusiasm once the photo session was over.  

She handed the lovely baby girl to her husband as they all parted away with amused aspects. All the bachelorettes, including Suzy bunched up with excited, girly squeaks while a very sexy, entertainment robot put themselves right in front, next to the very fierce, determined, strawberry blonde woman. They all took some strong stances while the bride paced further away, turning with her small back towards them and breathing out in an attempt to concentrate herself. 

The tall skeleton was standing to the side, trying to take a hold of the little, white borker with a rather annoyed gaze as he simply could not stand in place with excitement.    
  
“Ready?!!” the newly made wife yelled out with excitement, making all the bachelorettes perk up and stand their ground. 

“One…..two….THREE!” with that countdown she threw the bouquet behind her right up in the air, turning around in an instant, trying to see how the event would unfold. 

All the ladies started jumping up in excitement and raising up their hands, desperate to catch the flowers. Yet just as it was about to land on them, the tiny dog slipped right out of the spaghetti lover’s arm and giving himself a push with his rear paws onto from owner’s rib cage, he jumped right in front of them all and snatched the bouquet with his widely open mouth, lading with it tightly in between his fangs right onto the soft grass.    


“MILOOOOO!!!!” they all yelled out in unison with anger and desperation while very loud, pleased laughters rang through the entire valley and a certain, very tall skeleton scratched at the back of his skull in sheer embarrassment.    
  
The day turned into a very eventful, cheerful evening fast enough. They all had a great party in the big, event hall of Monster City. 

Dancing, cheering, drinking, it was all there. 

Little Astel was finally introduced to the newer generations of kids and it seemed like Travis was one of the most interested ones to spend time with her and get to know the baby better, mostly because he wished for a sibling immensely. The bride and groom shared many dances, kisses and ketchup bottles while giggling in between each other on their seats, indulging into the moments with great joy and pleasure.   
Everyone enjoyed themselves that night, even the few very grumpy councilmen that accepted the invitation were seen sneaking a few dance moves here and there, getting to know the monster race a little bit better.    
It was truly a day to remember, a day that will forever remain in their hearts as they would stumble upon all those silly, funny pictures hiding in some drawers every time a cleaning spree was in order, giggling at their view with nostalgic aspects and sheer affection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back -sniff sniff, wipes tears of joy like an old grandma- 
> 
> Frisk is so beautiful! T//////////T   
> Aaaaah, i feel like i've done an ok job with the wedding ceremony, considering i've never written one before.   
> Little Astel is melting my heart and finally, they are husband and wife! -claps- 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and are looking forward to the concluding chapters...T///////T   
> Hit the kudo if u enjoy the story <3


	87. Astel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter full of fluff T/////T because i cannot live otherwise!  
> Also, wanna see Astel all grown up? Click on this mysterious link [OWO](https://taletellercat.tumblr.com/post/182327764680/remember-astel-thats-her-all-grown-up-feeling)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!!! <3

    The entrance door opened rather violently as a brown haired woman entered her home, placing a few grocery bags on a small counter in the hallway, she tossed the keys right next, taking off her little sandals in a whiff, not even bothering to put them on the shoe rack to one’s greatest surprise. She grabbed all those plastic bags which caused a faint ruffling noise, snatching them right off as she walked towards the kitchen with quick feet, causing some of her knee long, very thin, casual summer dress to flutter in the back, as she exclaimed on the way:

“I’m hooome!” rang probably through the entire hall and some of it reached the living room, where she was more than sure the troublemakers were.

The reason for rushing greatly, being that she could never leave the two home alone, at least not for long. Her husband was more of a...big child, which did not help whatsoever with their  8 months old baby. Thus, each time she had to leave for errands, and yes, she did do some ambassador work whenever she could, the petite lady would come home to half of their living room destroyed, and fruit puree stained walls while a certain lazybones and an adorable, blue eyed baby girl would hit her with two very wide grins, though his aspect would emit much more shame and guilt.

Once she placed the shopping bags on the table in the kitchen, the mother quickly turned around, pacing towards the living room with faint dread in her soul.

“Honey, i just got the…” the petite lady suddenly swallowed her words as she was hit by the most stunning view.

She froze in the door frame, touching at it briefly with one hand. Her lips curled up into the softest, most pleased smile once she inspected a very relaxed, completely asleep, blue hooded skeleton laying neatly on the bright green sofa while supporting the back of his skull with one hand. Yet the other one was gently placed on the back of a little baby girl. She was laying on her father’s ribcage tummy side down while her puffy cheek would be indented slightly and her rosy, small lips were opened into a cute pout, drooling all over her dad’s white t-shirt. Her little, diapered butt was sticking out faintly from behind a cute, very casual, pink dress. Surprisingly, her hair was rather long. It would grow quite fast and lush, showing more and more of those pitch black, stubborn curls, probably inherited from her father’s genes. Therefore, she always had to tie it upwards into a funny, curly fountain of hair, for it not to hinder those big, bright blue eyes, one ponytail that would now tickle at her dad’s chin, not that he would be able to feel it.

The wholesome sight brought sheer glee into her soul and a faint tint of red was now coating the woman’s cheeks. She made one very cautious step into the living room, slowly pacing towards them. Making sure not to wake the two sleeping boneheads, she swiped away some of the toys scattered on the carpet with a bare foot.

The woman then squatted right next to her husband’s sleeping head, supporting her chin with two softly clenched fists while her elbows would rest on her knees. She watched those very lazy, peacefully closed eyes, his daughter’s expression just being a baby copy of his and listened to their steady, calm breathing, yet a few very faint snores would escape his mouth. She almost giggled once the little girl twitched a little and started sucking onto the very chubby, tiny fist, making one wonder what she was dreaming at the moment.

The feeling of joy and peace were almost making her envious and in an attempt to join in, the brown haired lady raised a hand in mid air, placing it ever so slightly onto the lazybones’ skull. He cracked his eyes in an instant at the feel of her warm touch. Usually his slumber wouldn’t be so easily disturbed, but his instincts to protect the little bundle of joy made him enter a sort of self aware, half asleep mode.

“f-frisk…” he muttered in a whisper, looking at his lady with two very sleepy, lazy eyes while his bony hand twitched faintly onto the baby’s back.

She only showered her husband’s aspect with an utterly affectionate gaze and a very satisfied wide smile. It didn’t take the lady long to lean in and give his grin the most tender, heartwarming kiss, one that would push him right back  into that euphoric land of fantasies he just woke from.

 

* * *

 

“uuuhh….how do i...do this...again?”

The blue hooded skeleton told himself with an extremely unsure, deep timbre. He was now looking at an utterly naked, adorable baby girl, laying on a changing station. She was giving her dad two very blue, faintly squinted eyes, depicting sheer mirth and a wide, toothless smile while a few amusing babbles would escape her little mouth, probably trying to tell her dad how bad he was at changing nappies.

They were there, half of them were underneath her small, bare butt, yet it was the completely wrong half and he was now trying to tuck the thicker ends of the diaper somehow behind her waist, utterly failing.

“how does she even…” his lazy gaze was now gaining a sparkle of irritation as well as the tone of his voice while he struggled to put the diapers on, and the little, blue eyed, feisty girl probably sensed that as she gave the hand of her dad a small kick with her chubby foot, her rosy lips pouting faintly with annoyance.

“hey, kiddo, you’re not helping here.” he let out in defeat and slight frustration.  
  
As a very busy, brown haired mother was passing by, holding a plastic basket filled with laundry over her hip, she couldn’t help but stop in place and peek at whatever her husband was doing. She let out a faint “pft!” at his inability to change diapers and his daughter’s acting up, as if a tiny princess was not pleased with the way she was being handled, but a soft eyebrow raise and a vague frown followed on the woman’s aspect. Maybe she took on too many responsibilities, especially when it came to little Tellie and as a result, her lovely skeleton was not very _skull_ ful at doing such mundane, yet needed things with their child.

The petite woman took on a more determined look, placing the basket onto the floor right outside their kid’s room and stepping in while rolling up her sleeves like a strong, decided woman.

“o-oh, frisk, thank god! please help…” he suddenly let out with the most pleading aspect once he noticed the presence of his lovely lady.

She only let out a giggle in return and approached the two trouble makers. Her soft smile and shiny, closed eyes made the baby girl beam up in an instant. She let out a very adorable, high pitched giggle and it almost made her father jealous at how fast the baby girl would become overjoyed at the mere look of her mother’s expression.

“It’s the wrong way, here…” she pronounced with a very calm, loving voice while sliding the diaper from underneath her baby’s rear.

“The thinner end should be in front and the thicker in the back.” she added and with a quick but very gentle palm, she pushed her little butt upwards, sliding the right side of the nappie underneath.

The skeleton watched with great interest, trying to remember each and every step thoroughly. But just when he thought he was exempted of the dreaded duty, his lady put two rather strong palms on his hands, leading them up towards their baby. The action took him slightly aback.

“You take this end and fold it upwards.” she continued, with a very gentle touch, guiding his fingers swiftly by pushing onto them with her thin ones, he couldn’t help but take a glimpse of that very simple, but so special, golden ring on her right hand.

“Then you take these back tapes and attach them to the front to fit her waist nicely.” she said once more, doing the exact thing with the help of his fingers.

“Oh and lastly…” she spread the baby’s legs gently revealing more of the diaper.

“You don’t want to forget the leg-bands.” with the words she pulled those out towards her tiny, chubby legs.

“They prevent leakage.” she specified, finally parting from her lovely baby.

“whoah! we did it! you’re amazing!” the skeleton exclaimed with enthusiasm at the view of their finished product. He suddenly wrapped two strong arms around his lady and pressed his grin tightly to her cheek, making a sudden wave of red take over her aspect.

“H-hey...that wasn’t a big deal…” she said while averting her gaze with fluster, yet the lady would lie if she said she did not enjoy his sudden showcase of affection or that her hard labor of changing stinky nappies every day would be so appreciated and recognized.

 

* * *

 

“Sans...Sans! Come here, quick!”

He heard the sudden, joyful exclamation of his lady and as lazy as the bonehead usually was, this time he simply stormed right towards the source of noise, stopping right in the middle of the living room.

His eyes softened in an instant at the view of his dear lady holding onto those tiny, chubby hands of his baby daughter up from behind. She was leaning over, helping the little lady stand on her two feet as she looked up at her dad with a wide grin and two very blue, squinted eyes.

“Look, she can walk now!” she exclaimed once more as her little girl took a few wobbly steps towards her simply astonished dad, with the help of her mother of course.

He suddenly went down on one knee in front of her, spreading his arms wide towards the little bundle of joy.

“come tellie, come to dad!” the skeleton let out, making excitement only grow within that tiny soul, but her mother’s lips formed a concerned frown.

“I-i don’t know, honey...maybe she isn’t ready to go on her own…” she said with the worry of a protective mother.

Her husband only pierced her with two very determined yet affectionate, halfway closed eyes.

“trust in our girl.” is all he said with a deep, decided voice, but it was enough to wake some courage within the petite woman’s soul as she let go of her daughter’s hands gently and watched how slowly, but surely, with wobbly, small feet and two extended, chubby arms, she was walking towards her father.

They watched in pure glee when suddenly, she swayed a bit halfway through, making them both flinch faintly with fear, but the strong baby girl stood her ground and soon enough, she found herself in the loving, tight embrace of her skeleton dad, grabbing at his neck with tiny, soft hands. With a very pleased, overjoyed chuckle, he got right up, cradling his happy, excited bundle of joy in his arms.

His pride for the success of his lovely daughter simply overwhelmed the blue hooded skeleton as he pressed his teeth onto her little forehead, closing his eyes in pure tranquility, making a few tears of joy form at the base of his woman’s eyes as she covered her mouth with two dainty hands in a futile attempt to contain all that happiness and satisfaction.

 

* * *

 

    She entered their home once again, after a long day of work at the office. It was nice that the bonehead would sometimes be exempted from work if there weren't many cases and the others just weren’t worth coming for. Thus, she could leave their little, blue eyed princess with her daddy for the day, not sure if that was a thing to be happy about or scared, because somehow, almost every time she would leave them alone, the house would end up in a complete mess that who else than the lovely ambassador had to clean up.

She put her little briefcase on a small counter of the entrance hall, taking off her slightly heeled, black shoes and placing them neatly onto the shoe rack.

Yet just as she was about to let out a loud “I’m home!”, a strange, swishing sound and a very excited giggle emitting from the living room made her freeze in place.

She knew in an instant what that meant, and with two very furrowed eyebrows and a vexed frown, the brown haired woman stomped towards the source of noise with faint irritation.

Just as she predicted, her bonehead of a husband was doing little Tellie’s favorite trick. He would use his powers and with one, bright blue, left eye and a pointer raised in mid air, he would hover their child right up, making her fly like a little, beautiful bird through the living room, hearing utterly exhilarated, high pitched giggles and laughters as she simply adored him doing that, talk about a spoiled kid.

“Sans the skeleton!” a very vexed exclamation suddenly rang through the living room, making the bonehead finally notice his angered wife and flinch in fear.

He snapped his fingers in an instant, causing the blue magic to dissipate as the little girl flopped right into his gentle arms with a high pitched, thrilled squeak.

He averted his gaze with shame and pure guilt as well as a bit of dread that would peek through those lazy eyes. Even the little girl was somewhat scared of her mother’s aspect at this point as she watched her approaching quickly with wide, sparkly, blue eyes while scrunching up some of her dad’s loose, white t-shirt with those chubby fists.  
Once the very vexed woman reached their side, she put two hands on her hips in sheer disappointment.

“Sans, how many times must i repeat? It is too dangerous to play around with her like that, she could get hurt!” the scolding escaped her little mouth and he couldn’t feel guiltier than that.

“i know…” he let out dimly, gazing down in shame. “but she likes it so much...she gets so happy…”

A very exasperated, sort of pitying sigh followed as the woman sat herself on the bright green couch next to the two trouble makers. She raised her hand towards her forehead, feeling at it gently as the tension was slowly building up in the room.

“Dada!” the little girl suddenly let out and both of the parents pierced at her with simply astonished expressions.

She was only raising up her little hands, jumping in place with giddiness and a very wide smile. Her little eyes would squint in mirth at her father, giving him an excited but also needy look.

“Dada, dada!!” she exclaimed again, probably trying to ask her father to do the trick she loved so much once again.

The brown haired woman gasped in excitement and grabbed at her little girl, snatching her from the skeleton’s lap and hugging the baby close to her chest.

“Sans! She said her first word!” the woman exclaimed, hitting her husband with a simply overjoyed smile and shiny, slightly wet eyelashes.

“i...i guess she did!” he barely let out, completely baffled at the abrupt scene.

The mother then sat her child neatly on her knees, inspecting her little, slightly puzzled face with two arched eyebrows, depicting faint sadness. Her little bundle of joy watched how the woman’s face slowly shifted to more and more sadness with two very big, bright blue eyes. Suddenly, streams of proud, joyful tears but also faintly aching started pouring out her closed eyes.

“Awwww...you little pumpkin!” she said with a weeping voice.

“So unfair, you’re such a daddy’s girl!” she added while a new wave of tears flooded her aspect.

At this point, the mother didn’t know how to feel, happy, proud or sad that it wasn’t her name she pronounced first. All those overwhelming, motherly feelings simply poured out on her cheeks while the skeleton averted his gaze with a faint, amused “pft!”, a very faded tint of blue appearing on his cheekbones.

At first, the baby girl tilted her head to the side in puzzlement, yet slowly, but surely, her mother’s sadness was waking some strange feeling inside her little soul, i think it is called empathy. Her little lips frowned vaguely and she raised one chubby hand, poking it into her mother’s wet, rosy cheek. But once the child saw that her actions did not cease the weeping, the sorrow of her mother slowly took over her as well.

“Nnn…”  her mouth started trembling as she scrunched up her mom’s cheek with a small fist. As soon as her big, blue eyes started glistening with very sad tears, the skeleton’s expression turned to complete dread.

“n-no no no...tellie!”

“Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!” a very upset, loud cry trembled the entire house. Many many tears started streaming down those rosy, chubby cheeks as well while the little girl opened her mouth wide, making sure the entire world knew of her sorrow.

And so, stuck with two very much weeping ladies, the blue hooded skeleton couldn’t help but let out a very exasperated, simply helpless sigh while grabbing at his skull with one hand and looking down into the living room carpet.

“never again…” he muttered to himself, probably hinting that he will never do the “magic” trick once more, although he himself knew all too well how much he enjoyed his daughter’s beaming aspect it would cause.

 

* * *

 

    The spring was in full bloom and a very few, pleasant sun rays would peek through the small kitchen windows, giving those pitch black, fluffy curls a slightly reddish tint. The baby, blue eyed girl was sitting in her high chair, waiting for the delicious apple puree her lovely, brown haired mother was cooking at the stove. Her dad on the other hand was looking as lazy as ever. He sat right next, his forearm was placed on the table lazily and his back would hunch over it slightly. With the other hand he would hold onto a very desired ketchup bottle, taking a few gulps from time to time while he would inspect the back of his lovely lady.

His dull, very lazy gaze glimmered with faint desire once he slid it slowly from her dainty shoulders all the way to her rear, stopping at that not so thin anymore, but still beautiful waist and those plump buttocks he longed to hold for weeks. Ever since they got the baby, barely any privacy or time for it was left. So, naturally, the skeleton couldn’t help but crave his lady with all his might.

While swimming in dirty fantasies and enjoying the view, he thought to indulge into the tomatoey goodness as well, leading a hand towards the ketchup bottle yet not shifting his dull, yearning eyes from his lady for one second.

Yet to his greatest surprise, his bony hand phased right through the air, making the skeleton turn his aspect towards the little girl with wide, surprised eyes, only to find her trying to suck onto that very same bottle, spilling ketchup all over her bib and the little feeding platform.

“oh shucks….” he let out with half a whisper in sheer worry that his lady will hear and turn around to scold him.

The skeleton dad quickly, but carefully got off his chair, grabbing onto a few paper napkins from the table and removing the bottle from the tiny grip of his mischievous girl. He started patting away the ketchup stains quickly, with nervousness while his baby would just blabber and giggle with her mouth and cheeks smeared in red goo.

“Well, food is ready, little one…” with those decided, soft spoken words the woman turned around, holding a small bowl of warm apple puree.

“Oh!” she gasped in surprise, catching the skeleton in the act as he froze in place abruptly, with a very guilty expression, scrunching up those dirty, tomatoey napkins with his bony hands.

“Pft….” she suddenly let out in amusement after which, a very satisfied, happy giggle followed.

“Well then, we’ve got another heavy ketchup drinker in the house, Grillby will be thrilled!” she exclaimed in mirth, making the skeleton’s cheekbones drench in blue as he averted his gaze with pure embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

    Another beautiful, snowy, December day. Little Astel was finally turning 3 years old and her mother in particular could not believe it. She’s been somewhat upset all day, wiping at a few baby tears appearing at the base of her shiny lashes from time to time while inviting guests to come in. She felt like time flew by in the blink on an eye. It felt like only yesterday she stepped into their home for the very first time, holding the very tiny bundle of joy in her arms, only yesterday she pronounced her first word, which of course was dedicated for her father, like the little daddy’s girl she was. The woman felt so sad, so conflicted. She was simply overjoyed to see her child growing up so big, learning new things and words every day, developing into a stunning, little girl, yet it all felt too fast and it felt like one day, she will blink and open her eyes to the tiny pumpkin all grown up, already marrying some young, handsome man, having her own children, parting from home….

**“My child?”** her mother’s soft voice suddenly snatched her out of the saddening thoughts. The petite woman flinched and looked straight up into her slightly puzzled eyes.

“Huh?”  
****

**“I was saying…”** she raised a very beautiful, tasty looking, home made cake rapped into a plastic box, with the number 3 written with chocolate glaze right in the middle.  
****

**“That i brought the cake you asked for, hope Tellie will enjoy it.”** she repeated herself with a soft smile.

“A-ah yes...come...let’s join the others..” she quickly said, inviting her mother further into the living room.

    The lovely birthday party was simply stunning. Little Astel got to blow out three small candles in the cheers and claps of her friends and family, making her giggle with happiness as the little princess adored being in the center of attention. And although her mother strictly prohibited the toddler from eating any cake as it was not very healthy especially at her age, later on she would run around the house with her small mouth and cheeks all smothered in frosting, forcing the brown haired woman to pierce her husband with a very disappointed stare. He would always indulge her, as the blue hooded skeleton could never handle those big, glistening, bright blue eyes and annoyed pout staring right into his soul. The little mischievous lady knew exactly how to use that to her advantage, even at the tender age of three.

The guests sat in the small living room, some on the bright green couch and armchairs, while others on the wooden chairs from the kitchen. But what brought them true comfort was a cozy chat, a recollection with their dear friends and family in the sound of the children’s giggles playing on a purple mat scattered with all kinds of toys, further into the living room. The ladies and the men were sort of split in two groups, not that they wouldn’t talk in between of course, but more different topics would touch the female and male groups and that just came naturally. 

The happy, brown haired woman would chat with her mother, her dear bunny friend and the bonehead’s, strawberry blonde sister over some nice cups of golden flower tea. They would share some fun giggles and memories, some tips and tricks on raising the toddler while an utterly lonely, nearly 40 years old woman would sigh in defeat and a goat mother would boast about her lovely boy being in college already.

On the other hand, the men would chat with those very overpowering, deep timbers, except that the pitched _“WOWIE!” -s_ of the bone skyscraper would come through, here and there. The skeleton dad would sip at the ketchup bottle from time to time while having his arm instinctively reaching out on the edge of the green couch, as if trying to wrap around the dainty shoulders of his lovely lady which was sitting next.

Out of nowhere, a recollection pierced the brown haired lady as she excused herself for a brief moment and stood up, pacing swiftly towards the children. But before she snatched her daughter away, the petite woman stopped in place, gazing at the two playful kids with the most affectionate aspect.

Her little, 3 year old girl, wearing a very comfy, knitted, pink turtleneck dress and some warm, white cotton stockings, was sitting in a meditating position on the play carpet, pouting at some very irritating, plastic, letter blocks while a few, pitch black curls would poke at her big, bright blue eyes. The little, 7 year old, platinum haired boy, on the other hand looked rather excited. He sat neatly on his knees, trying to explain something to the girl in a very brotherly manner. A very small, white, fluffy dog was sleeping on the side, letting out amusing snores from time to time.  
****

**“here.”** the boy let out, placing 5 blocks in front of the tiny girl.  
****

**“a-s-t-e-l.”** he pronounced slowly while pointing at each letter block with each new letter, making the tiny girl tilt her head in puzzlement.  
****

**“and we get...astel! your name.”** he added with enthusiasm while piercing he little lady with a wide, satisfied grin, trying to move away some of those platinum white bangs from his deep, forest green eyes with a swift finger movement.

“Oh!” the little girl suddenly gasped in awe, looking straight up into his eyes and poking one very cute, chubby pointer into her chest.

“Tel!” she said with a high pitched, revelating voice.

“ **mhm!”** the little boy nodded with excitement, happy that she finally understood what he meant.

“Travy!” she blabbed out, pointing that same finger at her friend.  
****

**“yes!”** he exclaimed with even more joy, leaning slightly and giving the tiny girl the happiest, widest grin. She only let out a merry, girly squeak and suddenly grabbed at his platinum locks with a strong, chubby fist.  
****

**“o-ow!”** the boy exclaimed in pain and that is exactly when her mother would hunch over, grabbing at her little bundle of mischief from underneath her arms and parting her away from the boy.

“Sorry Travis.” she said with a pitying, soft smile. “I’ll bring her back in a moment.”

But the boy only rubbed at his head with ache in return.

The brown haired woman cleared her throat with a few coughs, gathering all the adults’ attention. She then presented her dear child, holding the birthday girl neatly in her arms.

“E-everyone, Astel wants to say something.” the woman said, but her little girl  only looked around with wide, confused, bright blue eyes, sucking onto a tiny fist, completely oblivious.

With a rather embarrassed aspect, her mother removed the small hand from her child’s mouth and proceeded with a soft, encouraging voice.

“Come on Tellie, don’t you have something to say to daddy?” the blue hooded skeleton perked up faintly while taking another quick sip of ketchup in anticipation.

“What did Tellie want for her birthday?”

“Ah!” the little girl suddenly gasped at them with a wide, happy smile. “Tel want a Travy!”

At that abrupt exclamation, the skeleton dad spit out his ketchup gulp in pure surprise, thumping at his rib cage with a strong fist as he nearly choked on the juice of gods, while the parents of the boy gaped at the two, only a very brief giggle could be heard from the goat lady.

“wh-what?” the shortie finally managed to let out with a rather struggling voice while wiping away some ketchup from his wide grin.

“O-oh...i think she meant that...she would like a sibling.” the brown haired woman finally clarified while letting out a very embarrassed giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O M G the cuteness!! 
> 
> I cannot! >/////////////<  
> Little Tellie simply crept into my heart and will not let go!  
> It's quite fun to see the struggles of the skeleton dad, heh, i hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as i did.  
> I simply had a blast writing it! 
> 
> Welp, see ya in the next one ~


	88. A sibling?

    On the green couch, where else would the lazybones be after a long day of being busy with doing absolutely nothing at work. Even the laziest skeleton in Monster City sometimes wished it wasn’t so peaceful, sometimes wished work wasn’t so boring, after all, how many naps in a row can you take before it’s called “sleeping”.    


Yet it seemed like the bonehead did not mind taking the third one for the day. His hands were tucked behind his skull while his legs were crossed one on top of the other, giving him the most nonchalant body position as his dull, halfway closed eyes were slowly, but surely drooping down.    


But just as they were about to close shut, the high pitched voice of a lovely, 3 year old girl made him flinch slightly.    


“Daddy!” she exclaimed, quickly running towards her father, nearly stumbling on the way, a motion that almost made him get off and quickly catch her before another little knee would get hurt. 

But the girl was determined, just like her mother, she was also quite fast as her tiny feet reached the edge of the couch in the blink of an eye. She struggled getting onto the couch quite a bit, panting, letting out brief, adorable “hnng”-s while her chubby arms would grab at its green edge, lifting her tiny torso while trembling faintly, but as soon as one little knee would get over the edge, the rest was just history and the tiny, curly haired girl found herself sitting right next to her skeleton dad. She learned recently how to get on chairs or the bed, the couch, all by herself and her parents couldn’t be prouder, that being the reason why her bonehead of a father did not try to help, he knew it would only strengthen her, although his soul would break just a tiny bit at the sound of those very upset, high pitched grunts. 

“hey kiddo.”  the skeleton let out with a slightly amused, deep voice while booping on her tiny nose, a motion that he simply adored, mainly because it always caused her to cross her very bright, blue eyes, funnily and it gave her the most dorky looking aspect that will probably forever remain burned into his skull. 

The little girl let out a very joyful giggle, catching her father’s bony finger with a tiny, but strong fist. His grin only perked up at that audacity, yet soon enough she crawled right onto his lap, sitting herself neatly on it, piercing his lazy eyes with a sparkly, bright blue gaze that was hindered by a few very stubborn, pitch black curls. His eyes dulled down, showering his bundle of joy with sheer affection as the skeleton raised one hand towards her small forehead, removing some of that lush, black hair from her beautiful eyes with very gentle, bony fingers. 

“auntie suzy says you got these from your grandpa.”  he let out with a deep, fatherly tone while inspecting some of those beautiful curls.    


She only hit her father with a wide, pleased grin while fidgeting with her tiny hands, trying to pull onto her own, chubby fingers. Not that she would understand what those words truly meant, at least not yet. 

“but whose nose is that, huh?”  he asked on a happier note while giving her a playful wink, bopping on her tiny nose once again, causing the little girl to giggle and avert her face with faint shyness. 

“that’s right, it’s mommy’s nose!”  he answered his own question with a rather unusual, higher tone. 

Only his daughter managed to wake such giddiness and playfulness within the lazybones’ soul. Whenever he talked to her, especially when he tried to amuse her, his voice and aspect would soften completely and the mother couldn’t enough of that.    


Yet her rather feisty at times character would wake some mischief and now the little girl found herself making one, decided poke in between her dad’s ribs, causing some of his white t-shirt to get stuck in between funnily. The skeleton flinched faintly at that movement and widened his gaze at the tiny trouble maker. She let out the most amused, high pitched squeak, and her father’s aspect turned to faint fear as he knew all too well what followed when a certain movement would entertain her that much.    


“h-hey, kiddo-”    


He barely managed to utter as she started poking more and more between his ribs, scrunching up the t-shirt completely as tiny indents from her small fingers would remain and it would just intensify her overjoyed, excited laughter with each new poke.    


“so, this is how we’re gonna play, huh?”  the skeleton suddenly let out with rather intimidating timbre, causing his little girl to stop all of a sudden and raise her gaze up, only to notice her dad’s rather sly, wide grin and cunning eyes. 

She knew in an instant what  that expression meant, as he’s used it many times before, it usually came before a dreaded wave of tickles. The baby girl twitched faintly, trying to leave as soon as possible when she noticed her father’s fingertips quickly closing in, yet it was too late and now she couldn’t help but laugh and squirm in futile attempts to get away from her dad’s tickles while the skeleton would let out cunning, satisfied chuckles. 

But what they didn’t know, is that the brown haired mother was watching them behind the corner of the door frame. She covered her mouth with a soft palm, trying hard not to let out any amused giggles as they might interrupt their fun play. Seeing how they enjoyed each other’s company so much, how carefree and happy they would be together made her also remember how sad and lonely her little girl gets when daddy’s at work and there’s no one to play with, especially because mommy is busy with house chores and preparing food. The thoughts only intensified her wants and now, with two furrowed eyebrows, depicting sheer determination and some faintly clenched fists she appeared in their field of view, making both of the troublemakers dim down and glance at the mother with excited, greeting faces.    


“hey, sweetheart.”  the skeleton said, raising his chin up, anticipating a quick kiss. 

And he definitely got that peck once the petite woman approached and leaned in, pressing a soft pout on his teeth with a rather fast motion, before tucking some of her dark brown locks behind her ear and sitting herself next to the loves of her life. 

The little girl looked rather annoyed at that motion as she stretched out her little, chubby hands towards her mother.    


“Tellie too!” she exclaimed in a very childish, envious manner, only making her mom let out a happy giggle, putting two hands underneath her arms, placing the little 3 year old gently on her lap. 

“Of course, Tellie too!” she reassured the girl, removing some of those black curls from her forehead with a gentle hand swipe, giving it the most tender, loving kiss, one that woke a very content smile and a faint blush on the little one’s expression. 

“Tell daddy what you told me this morning, will you?” the mother suddenly nudged at her little girl with a hopeful aspect. 

She only turned her little face towards her dad, fidgeting at those chubby hands in the meantime.    


“Ketchup is nice!” she exclaimed with a wide smile.    


“pft!”  the blue hooded skeleton barely managed to hold in his laughter as he covered his grin with a tight fist. 

“N-no...not that..” her mother let out in sheer embarrassment, closing in her face.    


“About the...you know...the brother…” she whispered barely, making her lover’s aspect turn to more suspense and worry now.    


“Ah!” the little girl let out in revelation.    


“Tellie want a big brother, like Travy, or uncle Pap!” she said with another wide grin and squinted eyes, emitting pure mirth.    


The skeleton only averted his gaze in faint embarrassment and guilt but also a streak of annoyance would peek through his expression. 

“frisk...don’t use her like that…”  he barely let out.    


“Wh-what? I’m not! She truly wants a sibling! We umm….we both do…” the woman pronounced with a saddened, soft voice, glancing down in faint disappointment at his denying manner of speaking while closing in her little girl with a gentle embrace. 

The skeleton dad contemplated for a brief moment as if counting his options and outcomes, he would look to the side, making the two ladies watch in suspense. After a rather long pause, he let out a deep sigh, realizing that the matter will not cease until they talk it out, quite unusual for the lazybones, considering his love for avoiding problems and hiding his feelings as long as possible. He placed a gentle palm on the girl’s tiny shoulder, piercing her with the most affectionate, lazy eyes.    


“tellie, hun, would you go play a bit, me and mommy need to talk.”    


The toddler was quite submissive when it came to her father’s words, making the woman’s slight envy grow. She would love to have that magical, invisible hand over her like the skeleton dad, especially when the tiny one would throw food tantrums, refusing to eat whatever her mother has prepared with so much love. 

They were left alone now and she couldn’t help but look down in shame and nibble at her lower lip with nervousness. The skeleton only placed his elbows on his knees, letting one hand dangle down while raising the other towards his forehead with frustration. 

“frisk, i think we sort of...talked about this…” the dreaded denial she’s anticipated finally rang.   


“i think it’s too early now, ‘sides, we don’t even know if we can have another. i mean look, it took us two years to finally get tellie.” 

She started fidgeting at her hands now in anxiousness, that tiny face shifting to more and more sadness at each of his word. 

“you...you shouldn't raise her hopes up like that…” 

“We can do it, i know we can!” the woman suddenly let out with sheer determination, making her lover look straight into her closed, shiny eyes with a wide stare.    


“Honey…” her face softened in an instant once she placed a very gentle, warm palm on his hand. 

“Don’t you wish a sibling for her? Someone she can spend time with, someone who would understand her better...someone she can share this empty house with whenever we’re away?”    


Her words suddenly made a flashback pierce his skull, an image of a sad, distorted, broken skeleton.    


“I mean look, aren’t you happy you have Papyrus? How sad would your life be without him?” she pressed just the right buttons as he couldn’t help but avert his gaze with sorrow. 

“And i…” the lady suddenly stopped, sliding her dainty hand away and grabbing at her elbows, looking into nothing with the most downcast expression. 

“I am not getting any younger…” she barely uttered, making her husband turn his gaze on her in an instant and placing a very firm, sort of upset hand on her small shoulder. 

“frisk stop...stop right there…”    


“It’s true!” she almost exclaimed, cutting him right off. 

“There’s not point in denying or hiding, one day i will be gone and i would love if one more person would be there for the both of you.”    


The skeleton simply retracted his hand and averted his face completely, unable to look into his woman’s eyes after such painful utters. He simply hated the mere thought of him outliving her, hated it to the depths of his marrow.    


“Sans, i know we can do it…” she added in a more pleading manner. 

“If our desires are strong enough, if we are determined, we can have another child…”    


The most tired, heavy sigh of sheer defeat escaped the shortie’s mouth as he leaned his back onto the green couch, gazing at his woman with the most dull, tired eyes. 

“fine...i can’t win when you both gang up on me like that...tsh…”  he let out with more amusement in his voice than his woman expected, but his agreeing made her aspect shift to pure joy and she quickly closed in, giving his torso the tightest embrace.    


Yet she parted away soon enough and looked up at him, extending her neck faintly in an attempt to catch that grin with her soft, rosy lips, but his rather upset glance made her eyebrows furrow in an instant.    


“Hey, what’s with that sour look?” she said, a rather sly grin slowly making its way under her small, pointy nose, as the lady slid a rather soft hand to one of his bony thighs, moving her lips closer to his teeth.    


“As if you don’t like the process of making babies.”    


His eyes suddenly widened in pure surprise at those very true utters and the skeleton couldn’t help but avert his gaze in complete fluster, his lady’s lustful moves mellowing his will completely. 

“that...i can’t argue with either…”  is all he managed to say after adjusting his deep voice with a few embarrassed coughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Aaaaa >/////< I love the father-daughter moments, simply cannot get enough of them!!!   
> And yussssss, little Frisk with her persuading techniques manage to convince the bonehead, not that he didn't want a sibling for Tel already >w>   
> I really hope they succeed >/////<
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is a shorter one, i felt like i've been overworking myself lately, so decided to take a sort of quick break, but don't worry, daily uploads will follow <3 i will never give up on this fanfiction, especially now that we are approaching the end T//T 
> 
> Welp, see ya!!


	89. Determined skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -breaths in- 
> 
> OK  
> CAREFUL!!!!!   
> This might be the most....lewd and descriptively lewd chapter I've ever written.....  
> Please tread with great care especially if you are on the younger side!!!!   
> >////////< i don't know what happened to me here, but it happened, and i guess i decided to give one last...fun chapter before we end this haha!   
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

    It was getting quite late into the night, the time was around 11 PM. But ever since the monster ambassador got back into work, she had to catch up with many many troublesome cases. After all, missing out on such an important job for over a year can only do so much good. A lot of the free time she had between taking care of the baby girl and the house chores, she had to spend on renewing her ambassador skills and rereading on old and very much new cases. 

Thus, the petite, brown haired woman was now sitting up in her bed, browsing through a stack of papers with faintly furrowed eyebrows and a very light frown, depicting sheer concentration with her aspect. She was wearing a very much stolen, white, oversized t-shirt, while her knees were raised up slightly, supporting the papers. She would hunch over them slightly, trying to read into the words as careful as possible. The woman would sometimes nibble at her lower lip while quickly browsing over a few pages at once, as if she found some sort of solution or revelation within those dull, black letters the skeleton simply despised.    


Speaking of the lazybones. He was in the picture just as well. In fact, the lady was sitting right in front of him, her rear was nearly touching his crotch while the skeleton had his legs spread on each of her sides. His back however was leaning on a soft pillow against the headboard, while he had his hands tucked away behind his skull, those closed eyes only intensified his utterly nonchalant look. 

When he accepted to lay in bed with his wife to have some “together time”, he did not expect her to just completely dive into her work and leave him laying, utterly alone, despite their bodies practically stuck to one another. In fact, she’s been so busy doing everything  **but** him ever since she started working again, that the skeleton couldn’t help but feel extremely envious. He would even catch himself getting jealous over his own, little daughter. How come she was being rewarded with all the attention in the world and he was not? And what exactly did she do to deserve it, except being extremely cute and lovable...welp...that’s pretty self explanatory.    


The skeleton let out the loudest, most frustrated sigh at the stupidity of his own thoughts, not that she would notice, her attention was completely engulfed by whatever was written on those dull papers. But now it became a challenge, a dare to make her have eyes for him and him only and his grin took on a rather sly twist as his lazy eyes cracked open, glistening with mischief.    


He let out a sort of pained, loud grunt, hoping she would jump around in an instant as her overly kind, caring soul never ignored a pained one, even if the pain was somewhat fabricated. But nothing came… nothing at all, not even a faint flinch, her mind was completely gone from this room and it only annoyed him further.    


The skeleton suddenly bumped his groin into her rear, quickly looking away, closing his eyes even, so that when his lovely lady turns around with a puzzled aspect he can seem completely nonchalant, as if he never even wanted her attention, but again, nothing came, he received no reaction whatsoever and that was the moment when he decided, enough is enough. 

The bone bag moved in swiftly, pressing his entire torso to her little back while indenting his palms into the mattress, gaining some support that way. His bony legs were spread completely on each of her sides. The pleasant warmth of his body, slowly transferring to her back drew a very soft smile on her utterly focused aspect. But the duties of the ambassador were completely clouding her mind and that’s about all the response he got.    


“heya there..”  his deep, very charming voice rang right into her small ears, finally startling her as the tiny woman turned her face, almost bumping her nose into his wide grin. 

“Ah, Sans, you scared me!” the brown haired woman almost exclaimed, finally glancing into those dull, slightly lustful eyes.    


“why, you remembered i’m-”    


“Ah! I wonder if that will work!” the lady suddenly cut him off, completely dismissing whatever jealous sounding thought he was about to finish, fixing her gaze back onto the dreaded stack of papers with an aspect that emitted pure revelation.    


His eye sockets hollowed out at that motion in an instant. The corners of his everlasting grin drooped vaguely and he almost felt his soul crack once again as he simply has never received such coldness from his lovely lady. But tonight, out of all nights, he was determined. He thought he wouldn’t be lazy for once and actually work to earn the love of his lady back, not that it ever left. 

Ah, if only our little ambassador knew that she’s just discovered the key to making the bonehead do whatever she pleases, all the dirty socks in the house would be long picked, washed and tucked away in the bottomless drawer. 

Once his eyes regained their usual dullness and his grin perked up with cunningness, the skeleton slid one very gentle hand around his woman’s tummy, pressing his grin into her soft, slightly exposed shoulder. Now that was a movement she simply could not ignore. Her entire upper body trembled slightly and the tiny woman parted her gaze from the papers, turning her head to the side for a brief moment.    


“Hun? What are you doing?” she let out dimly while her eyebrows arched faintly in puzzlement.    


“no, what are  _ you  _ doing?”  he said with indignation, somewhat.    


“who was the one begging for another baby? who was the one saying that we should just try harder?”  the skeleton added before pressing his grin onto her very small ear, almost closing his eyes completely.    


“where are the restless nights i was promised?”  he whispered gently, making the brightest tint of red coat her cheeks entirely as she averted her gaze with faint guilt while nibbling at her lower lip.    


“S-sans….” she barely uttered in return, but her husband would not back down.    


“what? tellie is long asleep, we have all night ahead. can’t a husband just fulfill his duties?”  he attacked with simply everything he had, and his last utters truly made a faint flutter appear in her tummy, yet she only dismissed it with a rather playful smirk. 

“Pf...since when do you care about duties?”    


Her skeleton averted his gaze in embarrassment at those words, feeling rather defeated.    


“A-anyways…” she quickly looked back at her papers, tightening her little hand on the edge of the stack.    


“Sorry love, i’ve got to catch up on these.” she added, melting away her fluster and calming her slightly stirred up soul with a few coughs, diving back into the endless work. 

“sure hun, go ahead.”  is all he answered, yet she didn't catch that faint cunningness and lust peeking through his voice.    


After a few calm, but very short moments, she parted her gaze from the papers only to fix it on a rather sly, skeleton hand, slowly gliding its fingertips on the inner side of her left thigh towards her bare knee. She couldn’t help but slowly relax her leg downwards, spreading it on the mattress sort of submissively. Her grip on the stack of papers loosened once he slid another tender set of bony fingers on her other thigh, making it give in and follow the movements. She gulped for a brief moment, being slowly mesmerized by his sensual touch, but remembering her duties, she quickly shook her head in an attempt to scare away all those lewd thoughts. 

“S-sans...you’re not helping….” she finally let out with a little bit more courage in her soft voice, looking back into her seemingly, never ending stack of papers. 

“not my problem.”  another sensual, deep, half whisper directed towards her ear made her body tremble.    


But what truly woke a tingle within her lower abdomen is when the skeleton snaked his way underneath the white t-shirt, feeling at her tummy gently, slowly but surely sliding his fingers upwards.    


“Sans…” she barely managed to concentrate on her work at this point. 

“if you don’t want it, why aren’t you stopping me?”  he pointed out with a sly grin while his other hand moved towards her tummy as well, but his fingertips were now slowly poking into the edge of her panties, as if asking for permission.    


The move made her legs tremble quite a bit and the skeleton’s grin widened even more as soon as he noticed. She was about to shut her thighs closed but the horn-dog quickly slithered his feet around her legs, wrapping them neatly with his bony ones, forcing the woman to spread them wide and let out a rather surprised, flustered gasp. 

“S-sans!” she suddenly exclaimed, turning her flushed face towards him,  only to be hit by that very wide, cunning grin and that set of very mesmerizing, glistening with yearning, lazy eyes.     


As he finally had his woman look straight at him, as if hypnotized, the skeleton slowly slid his fingertips underneath her panties, reaching at a very warm, soft and slightly wet part of her body, pressing onto it with his index finger. Her lips parted in faint surprise as she tensed her thighs slightly, yet unable to release them from under his strong legs wrapping them neatly. She gulped with anticipation, craving his next movements with every inch of her body. As soon as he felt at her opening with his fingertip, the woman scrunched up those papers tightly in one hand, utterly forgetting them.    


“tell me you don’t want it now, i dare you…”  her husband almost whispered into her lips, completely freezing his movements, as if punishing her, like the big tease he was. 

“I...i don’t…” she barely let out, more to annoy him.    


“really now?”    


The sudden push of the half of his finger right inside her made her let out a soft whimper as the woman raised her hand, towards his chest and scrunched the edge of his blue hoodie into a tiny fist.    


“‘cause...your body tells me a different kind of story…”  he added with a sly tone, yet a very bright tint of blue did coat his cheekbones as he could now feel the warmth and pleasant, wet squishiness of her insides, slightly poking back at his finger and he wanted to feel more. 

If he said his soul did not waver at the feel, the mere look of her trembling, beautiful body he would be the most dishonest skeleton on earth. 

He leaned in, sliding his other hand underneath her dainty one, grabbing at the dreaded stack of paper and with one, swift movement, throwing it right off the bed as it hit the floor with a loud thud. 

But in doing so, the rest of his finger pushed right in, rather violently, making his woman let out a louder gasp this time, slapping her hand onto his bony thigh while she bit at her lower lip in a futile attempt to stop him from indulging into her pleasing sounds. 

She turned around slowly, hitting her lustful bonehead with two very red hot cheeks and some trembling lips. 

“Sans i…” 

“be mine….”  he cut her right off, his aspect pleading, almost begging. 

“at least for tonight…”  the skeleton added with that dim, very dark voice that made her soul shiver with want. 

The lady hesitated, she inspected his dull eyes, glistening with desire, she fixed her gaze onto his wide grin, biting at her lower lip with the strongest urges, yet soon enough her instincts simply took over as she grabbed at the collar of his blue hoodie and brought him in for a soft, passionate kiss.    


At first, her sudden action surprised the skeleton quite a bit, but only for a brief moment because he started indulging into the warmth of her tender lips soon enough, moreover, he parted his teeth to further the kiss and she welcomed that blue, crafty tongue gladly with the tip of her soft, very wet and warm one. The feeling of her tongue twisting around his as she tugged at his hoodie with a firmer grip made his entire body shiver while she could feel a very small strand of saliva escaping the corner of her little mouth, not that she would care in such a passionate exchange. And for a very brief moment, he completely forgot where his hand was placed, if not for a sudden, soft twitch of her insides, wrapping tightly around his finger as she could not hinder her body from expressing her desires. 

The corners of his grin elevated in a very sly manner. The simply ravished skeleton made sure to keep his woman’s mouth occupied while he straightened a second finger onto her opening, slowly sliding it in, making her muscles contract around his bony fingers. She let out a satisfied, muffled whimper while attempting to close her thighs, making them only tremble with helplessness in the grasp of his legs. 

But her soft whimpers slowly turned into moans, silenced by his crafty tongue, not letting hers rest for one moment as he slowly started sliding his fingers in and out, pushing in with a bit more force and speed each time. Her torso twitched for a brief moment in an attempt to part from him and release her sounds of satisfaction in full voice, but the skeleton only placed his other hand at the back of her head, pressing his blue tongue further in. He wasn’t only not done with feeling at her soft, warm and squishy insides, wiggling his fingers within before sliding them out gently, only to thrust them back in with more hunger, he also needed to feel more at that gentle, very warm tongue of his lady which wrapped around his with so much skill. 

One would never be able to tell that behind those very kind, pure looking eyes and that innocent, sincere smile, a woman capable of the lewdest deeds was hiding. He simply adored that in her. 

The bonehead couldn’t help but crave that lustful side of his wife, but now a stronger urge took over his entire body and soul. As he slowly dissolved the kiss, cracking his eyes up lazily at the completely flustered lady, they exchanged some heavy, very tired, but longing for more, breaths. He watched how her aspect started slowly shifting to disappointment, she looked up into his eyes with an almost pleading, begging expression as the skeleton slowly slid his fingers out, gliding them to the hip of her panties instead. She tugged lightly at the edge of his hoodie, her rosy, wet lips almost forming a let down pout as if asking for more and his grin only lifted at that sight. 

He relaxed his legs which were wrapping around hers, spreading them wide no more.    


“i...need to be inside you…”  he almost whispered into her lips, faint hoarseness peeking through.    


She could feel a thrilling tingle within her lower abdomen at those lustful words and with a quick movement she slid her hand on the other side of her panties, impatiently, as they slowly took the soaking wet underwear right off, moving both of their hands along those smooth, long legs in unison. She threw them straight onto the floor, making them land, ironically, on the stack of papers she’s been trying to hold onto so desperately a few moments earlier. 

Great hunger took over her entire body, as the lady turned around in an instant with a rather determined aspect, pushing her husband down on the mattress and after one, rather swift movement, he found her sitting right on top, indenting her knees into the soft surface of the bed, on each side of his hip bone while her very naked, wet crotch would press onto his lap.    


“whoa there, tiger!”  he let out with a rather surprised, yet amused tone, pleased by those shiny, slightly arched, closed eyes looking only at him with want. 

Finally, he had her all to himself, moreover, he had  _ her  _ crave for him and the bonehead didn’t care how selfish that would make him.    


Her lover raised his back, grabbing at her love handles with the most ravished look, before sliding her loose, white t-shirt upwards, revealing more and more of that soft tummy. As he glided the edge of the clothing item upwards, baring more of her skin, his grin would caress her entire abdomen with great tenderness before he poked slightly into some very pleasant, soft breasts with his thumbs, making his lady raise her arms upwards submissively, ready to be undressed.    


Finally, he could indulge into that beautiful, naked body of his lady, a sight at which he rarely managed to keep his calm and now was definitely not the time to do so. As those lazy, craving eyes inspected every inch of his woman’s body, the skeleton slid his fingertips all the way from her shoulder blades to her buttocks, feeling at each and every pleasant curve before grabbing onto that soft rear firmly. All this time he had his grin completely stuck to her tummy, while his eyes were closed in utter tranquility, but soon enough, the gentle touch of his lovely lady, on both sides of his skull made him come to reality somewhat and raise his face up at her beautiful, flushed one.    


She leaned in slowly, parting her rosy lips faintly before pressing them tightly to his teeth and it relaxed his body to the point where his arms gave up entirely, flopping down onto the bed. Yet her hands moved swiftly onto his shoulders, slowly gliding under the edge of his blue hoodie, making the sleeves slide off while she would further their passionate kiss once again. 

The woman helped him undress quickly, with a faint struggle as they simply could not part their mouths from one another and so she tossed his hoodie to the side carelessly. His loose, white t-shirt followed, a movement which forced them to part from each other for a brief moment, only to reconnect with more passion as soon as they got rid of the clothing item as well.    


The soft, tender touch of her dainty palms almost felt like it was burning through his rib cage, yet once she pressed her opening closer to his lap, involuntarily, he could not help it anymore and so a rather surprised gasp, which sounded almost like a moan escaped the lady’s lips once she felt a sudden twitch, a hardness which was now pressing onto her tightly through those loose, black shorts. 

They froze onto each others’ aspects with completely flushed cheeks and heavy breathings before the skeleton’s grin took  a rather sly twist and he placed two very strong, firm hands on the woman’s waist, taking her right up and pushing her back into the mattress with an aggressive thump. She let out a rather shocked gasp, spreading her limbs on the surface of their bed in a yielding manner.   


The woman didn’t even get a glimpse as he pulled down his shorts, not bothering taking them off like the lazybones he was and in a matter of seconds, she found herself facing his big, lustful, halfway closed eyes, piercing right through her soul. She could feel his hardness twitching tightly onto her wet opening before his tip pressed on it slowly.    


“Nnnn…” she let out with faint dread, covering her mouth with one dainty hand, knowing what awaits her and that she might become rather loud. 

But the skeleton wanted to hear it all, he craved for her moans, satisfied groans and even screams, so he grabbed onto that hand and pushed it right to the side, indenting it firmly into the mattress. She looked straight at him with lips parted in faint surprise, only to be met by those lazy, familiar eyes, closed shut, as if he needed a minute to contemplate. 

“you’re not gonna win this time…”  he let out with a very dim, dark voice.    


“Wh-what’s that even supposed to-AH!” the woman suddenly screamed out as he slid right inside her with one strong thrust, her insides engulfed his entire length, completely and her thighs trembled at the feeling of his tip hitting her womb aggressively.   


He let out a suppressed, but utterly satisfied groan in doing so, feeling all her tight insides twitch around him surely coated those cheekbones in the brightest tint of blue. 

She was panting at this point, her chest would go up and down as her breathing became highly irregular.    


“you’ll see.”  is all he let out in an almost menacing manner as his grin elevated in a rather cunning motion. 

He opened his eyes only to reveal that burning, blue passion flickering in his left eye socket and at that point she knew, the night promised to be one of the most restless ones and her husband would not be pleased with a mere round, not that she wanted him to be...   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> >///////////////////<  
> I AM VERY SORRY IT JUST HAPPENED OK?   
> I hope you enjoyed anyways...phewwwwwww -wipes sweat from forehead and laughs nervously- 
> 
> S-see ya in the next one >/////>


	90. Happy news

    The skeleton entered his bedroom with a rather tired, simply exhausted sigh, dragging his bones along as if he hasn’t slept for days and no matter that he sneaked a few naps at his workplace during another “super secret” investigation. 

He grabbed at his skull with one hand, looking at the much desired bed with a pair of rather dull, lazy eyes. He would expect his woman to lay on it as it was rather late into the evening, little Tellie was probably long asleep and at that thought, the bonehead couldn’t help but let out another exasperated sigh. The few past days were so busy, that he barely got a glimpse of that sorrow quenching, wide grin and beautiful, sparkly blue eyes. How come some days were so workless that he would be literally sent home, and others, he had to almost use all his energy in order to find and….eliminate the troublemakers. Sometimes the chase would take an entire day, not to say that the shortie of the underground was not good at his job, despite being the laziest skeleton in the universe. 

As he would sleep in almost each morning, his wife would have to get up quite early, make breakfast, get ready for work, dress up and feed their little princess and before going to work herself, she would have to drop little Tel at her kindergarten. He truly did not deserve such an angel of a wife, the skeleton thought briefly.    


And so the lazybones would wake up to the house utterly empty. Not a cluttering sound of his lovely woman cooking in the kitchen, not an adorable, high pitched giggle of his 3 year old baby girl, trying to feed some invisible tea to a lizard plush downstairs    


It felt extremely lonely and now, he returned late in the evening, to the sight of the same, very empty bedroom he woke in, or so he thought, before stepping closer to the messy bed, spotting something rather odd placed right in the middle of the mattress. The blue hooded skeleton tilted his skull in puzzlement, leaning over the bed slowly, grabbing at what seemed to look like a pen. He gripped at both of its edges, raising it up towards his vision, inspecting two distinct, red lines on its strange screen, the picture would confuse him even more. Yet as soon as he heard the quick steps of his petite, lovely lady, pacing in the hall, right outside their bedroom, he let out a rather loud call, not shifting his gaze from the odd device for one second.    


“huuun?! is this yours?!!”  he exclaimed, with a rather tired, deep voice.    


Soon after, he could hear the door opening, but he didn’t expect his wife to cling onto his neck from behind all of a sudden, standing on her tiptoes, giving his cheekbone the softest, warmest kiss while touching at his collarbone with a few tender fingertips. Her abrupt movement made him lean forwards faintly, but the warmth he felt from her caring touch made a faint tint of blue appear of the skeleton’s cheekbones.   


“Yes it is.” she answered shortly, he could almost hear her wide, pleased smile through the soft voice coming into his nonexistent ear, yet he could not shift his rather suspicious gaze from the pen like object. 

“uhhh….so...is this some kind of pen?”  his very innocent, completely oblivious question made his woman let out a very amused “pft!” and close her little lips in on the side of his skull. 

A rather excited, but slightly cunning smile drew on her little aspect. 

“No dummy...it’s a…” she paused for a brief moment before whispering gently “...pregnancy tester.”    


“wh-what??!”  the skeleton exclaimed in utter shock, suddenly tightening his grip onto the small object as his eyes almost hollowed out. 

“a-and..what does it say?”  he asked with a rather dim, trembling voice, hoping to hear a good answer.    


“Positive.” she whispered again, pressing her rosy, pouting lips onto the cheekbone of her very surprised husband. 

“d-does…that mean..”    


“Yes.” she quickly interrupted his shocked mutter with the widest, happiest grin.    


“We’re having another baby!” she almost exclaimed with giddiness, but the lady did not expect her waist to be grabbed at all of a sudden, as the skeleton threw the pen to the side and faced his woman with the most exhilarated, wide grin and two largely open eyes, glistening with joy and affection.    


“frisk!!”  her husband yelled out, making her flinch with fear almost. 

She let out the loudest, most surprised gasp once her overjoyed skeleton lift the tiny woman right up into the air, making her quickly grab at his forearms, trying to support herself while her pinky lips parted in shock and she could feel blood rushing up into those rosy cheeks.    


The skeleton twirled his woman up in the air a few times, holding her by her dainty waist, making her squeak in faint fear, but all he gave her in return was a loud, merry chuckle with that overjoyed, deep voice before he almost threw the woman on the soft mattress, crawling right on top. She was completely shocked by his abrupt showcase of happiness and frankly, she didn’t expect him to be so exhilarated.    


The bonehead placed one forearm on the side of her head while the other hand was resting on her small tummy, caressing it with great tenderness. He relaxed his thigh on her crotch, making those thin legs spread slightly. His breathing was quite heavy, tickling her upper lip as he bumped his forehead into hers gently.    
She watched his closed eyes, depicting pure tranquility and joy before they squinted with a few tears forming at their base.    


“thank you…”  he whispered right into her mouth and her lips softened into the most satisfied smile. She placed a very gentle, warm palm on the side of his skull, one touch that would always shatter all his sorrow and fears. 

“Pf..you bonehead...thank  _ you.”  _ she let out with a sort of playful tone, raising her chin upwards faintly, he could almost feel the tip of her lovely, soft lips tickling his grin.    


“Thank you for making me a mother...again.” she added before pressing those soft, rosy lips onto his teeth, making his soul flutter with overwhelming joy once again.    
  


* * *

 

    He ran as fast as possible through the chilling, white corridors of the hospital, considering that teleporting would probably startle quite a lot of patients and nurses. The skeleton was huffing and puffing, trying to reach the designated medical cabinet, making a few heads turn with surprise and confusion on the way. His grin was drooping vaguely and his slightly squinted eyes were depicting pure guilt, most likely because he was late again, but this time, he was late to a very special, extremely important moment in both his and his woman’s lives and he couldn’t feel more ashamed than this.    


Once he finally reached the door of the cabinet in question, he stopped in place for a brief moment, trying to catch his breath while grabbing at his knees with those bony hands. Soon enough, the skeleton straightened his back somewhat, piercing the white door with two rather determined eyes, yet just when he was about to move in and open it, a very tired, familiar, pregnant woman exited the room, closing the door behind herself and pressing her back to it tightly.    


“frisk!”  he suddenly exclaimed at her, the glimpse of that beautiful, 6 months pregnant belly made a faint flutter of joy appear in his soul, yet his aspect turned to utter shame and guilt as soon as the skeleton realized, he’s missed the entire ultrasound session and his lady had to go through it all, see beautiful pictures of their yet to be born baby, all alone… 

It was almost as if she returned to the times when her husband was erased from the world by the void, and she had to do the same exact duties that came with the pregnancy, yet utterly alone. He simply had no excuse now. The soon to be a father for the second time, was here, next to her, no void was a threat anymore and he wanted to be a part of every single moment of her pregnancy, as he’s missed most of it when his woman was carrying that little, blue eyed bundle of joy he loved immensely. 

“frisk! i’m so so sorry, i’m late! that damn brat at work messed everything up and i couldn’t leave earlier, i’m so sorry, i missed everything!”  he let out with pure guilt, closing in on his woman with a rather sorrowful aspect, but she only froze in place. 

His words passed right next her tiny ears, in fact, she stared right through him. For some odd reason, the woman was so overwhelmed by something that she didn’t even notice her husband standing right in front.    


“I-i…” she barely muttered as her legs mellowed out and she took one wobbly step.  


The woman almost lost her balance completely if her lovely skeleton didn’t have rather quick instincts as he grabbed under her arms in an instant, giving her all the support needed, yet looking straight at his wife with a wide, dreadful stare.    


“honey, is everything ok?”  he asked in fear, suspense slowly eating up at his patience as he guided his woman carefully towards a small bench in the hallway, sitting her neatly on. 

The lack of an answer and that extremely shocked, almost fearful look which kept persisting on her aspect caused him to get down on one knee, cradle her small hands into his and look up at his woman with two most sad, lazy eyes and a sagging grin. 

“is there something wrong? is it something with the baby? please, frisk, talk to me, i beg you!”  he almost exclaimed with desperation, squishing her soft hands in a tighter grip, finally making her completely frozen face, fix onto him.    


“I-i….it’s…” she barely let out, trying to recollect her thoughts shattered by surprise. 

“Sans..i-it’s a skelly…” she muttered under that small, pointy nose, making his eye sockets pierce right through her in bafflement.    


“wh-what..?”    


“I-it’s a skeleton...i am bearing a skeleton!!” she finally let out and as if that sudden exclamation, finally made the news real, finally made them sink into her mind, the woman’s parted in shock lips slowly curled up into a smile, then widened into the most overjoyed grin.    


“pffff….oh god…”  the skeleton pronounced with an almost amused, deep voice before letting out the most relieved sigh, cupping her small hands together, bringing them to his forehead.    


“you scared the crap out of me…”    


Her wide smile dropped in an instant at her husband’s reaction. She was expecting him to be simply overjoyed, tell her how happy he was or at least embrace her, the moment was quite underwhelming and it was making her rather sad, not to add how overly emotional she could get while carrying the little bag of bones in her tummy.    


“Ummm….love...didn’t you hear me? I said, we are going to have a skeleton! A baby skelly, like you!!” she emphasized, yet he only looked back up with those usual, lazy eyes, filled with affection towards his woman as he slowly got up, sitting himself next, still holding onto one of her dainty hands with great care.    


She turned towards him with some rather furrowed eyebrows while her lips were on the brink of forming a disappointed pout. 

“I am simply astonished! I didn’t even know it was possible and you're sitting here all calm, aren’t you happy?” she almost hissed at him in frustration.    


“dummy, of course i am happy, after all, i won!”  his grin elevated with slight cunningness peaking through and at his rather odd words, a sudden recollection pierced the expecting woman’s mind.    


Her memory went to a rather heated night, when her skeleton said something just as odd, something that puzzled her mind to this day. She narrowed her gaze in suspicion, trying to piece everything together when suddenly, she turned to her skeleton once again, hitting him with the utmost surprised aspect.    


“Wait a moment, did you have something to do with this? Is that what you meant by  “you’re not gonna win this time…”?”  she attempted to impersonate him with the last utters, taking a rather deep, amusing tone.    


It caused the skeleton to retract his hands and hide them deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie. He looked to the side with eyes slightly squinted in mirth.    


“i dunno...maybe…”  he decided to be even more vague with his answer this time, only strengthening her curiosity as she moved in, frustration slowly crawling up her aspect.    


“B-but...how?” she asked in bewilderment. 

“pff...what can i say, i’m pretty  _ skull _ full!”  the bonehead let out with a wink at his lady, but as soon as he noticed those eyebrows furrowing in annoyance and those rosy lips trembling with anger, about to spit out some scoldings, he quickly attempted to redeem himself. 

“aight, aight…”  he quickly let out, presenting one palm to his woman in a halting motion, attempting to prevent her outburst of anger. 

“i don’t know exactly how, but i just followed your advice, if i would be determined enough, i could do it, so...here we are.”  he added, hitting his woman with that very signature, wide, cunning grin and it became simply the last straw at that point.    


“Sans the skeleton!!” she suddenly yelled out, making him flinch in an instant.    


“Is our child just a game to you?!! Have you no shame???!!!” with those very vexed, loud words escaping her mouth, she started hitting onto his rib cage with tiny fists, not that she truly intended to hurt him, it was more out of exasperation, a need to let out all that annoyance, mostly because he truly missed their first, revealing ultrasound, yet she wouldn’t tell that’s the reason straight away, like the complicated woman she was.    


Her hits barely felt like anything, in fact, he was struggling to hold in a very amused chuckle as the bonehead wrapped two gentle arms around his vexed lady, pressing her squirming self tightly to his chest. Her anger dimmed down quite fast, yet she still had her clenched fists indented into the sides of his blue hoodie while that very annoyed pout did not leave her aspect. The skeleton dangled his skull forwards over her shoulder, closing his eyes in the most tranquil manner. His expression depicted sheer glee and peace. 

“you amazing woman…”  he suddenly let out dimly, making his lady look to the side in faint surprise while a faded tint of red would start coating her cheeks. His embrace became tighter as the joy was starting to overwhelm our lazybones.    


“thank you...thank you so much...first tellie, then the little skelly...i couldn’t be happier...truly.”    


His very soft, affectionate words certainly mellowed out her heart as her hands slowly unclenched, placing gently to his rib cage while she pressed he ear close to his chest, listening in on those mesmerizing, rhythmic, soul beatings. 

“Pf...don’t you think that saved you, bonehead..” she attempted to keep him in check, but her softened, calm voice could barely depict any anger at this point and it only made a certain, blue hooded skeleton let out an amused, satisfied, deep chuckle.

 

* * *

 

    It was a very warm, end of summer day. The Sunday finally managed to unite the three boneheads as none had work or kindergarten eating up their time, they could enjoy each others’ companies at long last.    


And so the usual living room was being filled with excited, girly giggles and some exasperating puns that were only getting worse with time, not that they weren’t the source of that laughter in the first place. 

The lazy, skeleton father was sitting on the bright green couch as usual, yet he had this expecting wife leaning onto his torso while she had her legs spread out on the entire length of that couch, making him cage in his woman with slightly raised knees on each side of her body. The bonehead was gently cupping that big, 8 month pregnant belly from underneath her arms, making her place those caring, soft palms right on top of his hands. The tender touch of his grin pressing into the back of her head and sometimes sliding towards her soft neck playfully, would made her cheeks rosy up in an instant as the petite woman would let out some pleased, faint giggles.    


They would shift their loving gazes towards the almost 5 year old girl which was sitting on the carpet right next in a meditating position, trying  to dress up her little, purple lizard plush into some poorly handcrafted, tiny clothing, probably made together with a very loving, goat grandmother.    


“Oh!” the woman suddenly gasped, making both of them shift their surprised gazes onto her.    


“Tellie! Quick, quick!” she suddenly exclaimed, waving at her surprised daughter, trying to hint that she should come closer.    


In an instant, the little lady got up, crawling on top of her mother’s legs like a tiny monkey, she sat right on top of her thighs, not that her small body would put any weight strain on them. 

Instinctively, she placed her tiny palms on her mother’s big belly, expecting another bump while looking straight at it with wide, filled with anticipation, bright blue eyes the vision of which would only be hindered by a few stubborn, pitch black curls.    


Both of the parents were quite used to those fun kicks from the inside of her pregnant tummy, but instead, they watched their daughter with sheer affection and suspense, anticipating that beautiful, innocent reaction they both loved immensely.    


“Ah!” she suddenly let out a rather pitched, loud gasp as  she looked straight at her parents, beaming, the widest grin was being slowly drawn on her aspect, reminiscing of her father’s everlasting one.    


“He’s really in there!” she added in such pure innocence and excitement that they simply could not hold their amused giggles in.    


“Mhm!” her mother nodded with enthusiasm. 

But their girl’s eyes suddenly squinted in suspicion and now they found her rubbing at her tiny chin with a rather puzzled, adorable aspect. 

“But...how is he gonna get out then?”    


Her sudden question made them flinch faintly and look at each other in faint embarrassment. The mother coughed a few times with nervousness, trying to adjust her voice and think of some kind of explanation. 

“Well um...though the umm…”    


“Ah! I know!” she suddenly exclaimed, pointing upwards in revelation, a move that she probably assimilated from that very tall, lovely skeleton uncle. 

Her big, bright blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm right at her parents as she pronounced the following words:    


“Through the belly button!!”    


“pft..”  the blue hooded skeleton let out in mirth while covering his grin with a slightly clenched fist, trying not to laugh out, while his lovely lady let out a rather relieved, embarrassed giggle.    


“Y-yes! That’s exactly how...hehe…”    


“Oh ok...but…” that dreaded look of confusion and interest returned to her little face once again and the parents couldn’t help but gulp in unison, fearing her next question.    


“How did he get in there?”    


There it was, the question they’ve been all awaiting. To be fair, the parents knew the day they had to explain reproduction to their child would come at some point, but they still felt utterly unprepared, and all the little, curious girl got at the moment were her parents’ extremely flustered faces, averting their gazes in sheer embarrassment while her dad would scratch at the back of his skull in discomfort, trying to think of some kind of proper explanation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!!!
> 
> Congrats!! We are getting a skelly!!!! >////v////<  
> And yes, i had that want from the very beginning, ever since i thought of Astel, hehe <3   
> I really wonder what Tel's reaction is going to be XD  
> Aaaand i purposely left out that explanation at the end, because i truly wanted to make you wonder what they said to her XDD  
> In fact, leave your ideas down in the comments, would be super fun to know! 
> 
> Welp, see ya in the next one! <3


	91. Sister and brother

    The parents stood right at the doorstep of their small, cozy home. The slightly chilling wind of September was forcing the brown haired, petite mother to wear a long, cream colored coat resting barely on her shoulders, the sleeves would dangle down, flutter in the wind from time to time,  while her feet would bear some small, black leather boots with a faint platform. The skeleton on the other hand looked as usual as ever. He had his hands searching deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie and the look of those loose, black shorts would make anyone shiver and urge to dress up in such cold weather. 

They were both leaning over a little bundle of joy being gently cradled by the mother. They inspected that sleeping, utterly calm, tiny skeleton with gazes emitting pure affection and glee. The father would poke his slightly bluish cheekbone with a careful finger, removing some of that cotton blanket hindering his tiny face, revealing more of that beautiful, wide grin stretched from one nonexistent ear to the other, reminiscing his father’s quite a bit. The petite woman almost let out an exasperated sigh at the first look of her newborn, baby skeleton, thinking that her husband’s genes are way too strong. Now it was surprising little Tel turned out to be a human in the first place and if they had a third child it would probably look like the bonehead just as much. 

But the slightly envious thoughts did not hinder the mother from showering that little, baby skelly face with the most pleased, joyful smile. Yet soon enough, faint fear crept into both of their souls and they glanced at each other with rather worried aspects. As if sharing the same mind wavelength, they both let out a rather concerned, deep sigh, in unison.    


“I...i wonder…”    


“how tel will react…?”  he continued her thought in an instant. 

Before, when they were on the very first steps of their relationship, way before their little bundles’ existence was even possible in their minds, she would get quite surprised, even shocked from how well the half of her soul was able to read her mind, but now, after witnessing the phenomenon for years on end, that surprise turned to admiration. She looked at her lovely bonehead with a soft, most sincere smile, inspecting his wide, perked up grin and lazy, glistening with sheer affection eyes which were not shifting from the newborn skelly for one bit. She admired him immensely, got used to all his little kinks and traits, from feeding his endless trash vortex with new, dirty socks to using his gravitational powers to hinder his woman from reaching for her underwear in some fun, sunny, mischievous mornings. And despite getting annoyed to the core by the lazybones sometimes, she loved simply all of him, all the good and bad moments, she cherished every single minute spent together, knowing that one day, she will sadly...have to leave…

“welp! only one way to find out!” 

His deep, rather excited voice made her flinch right out of her contemplation and she woke up with the bonehead in sight, grabbing at the door knob, twisting it quickly and opening the door wide. She let herself in first with one, rather cautious step, cradling her little skelly with great care while her husband followed behind.    


They didn’t even manage to enter their home completely as they could hear tiny, very quick feet running towards the entrance hall while a very excited, girly squeal broke the silence. 

“You’re here!!” a tiny, 5 year old girl exclaimed,  as she appeared right in front of her parents, looking straight up into their souls with those wide, bright blue, sparkly eyes and the biggest, happiest grin.    
****

**“My child, be careful!”** a very soft, worried exclamation of a goat grandmother rang as she barely managed to run after the feisty girl, appearing in front of the parents as well with a soft, surprised smile. 

The brown haired woman dropped on her knees with no hesitation making sure not to wake her baby skeleton in the process. Simply beaming at her child, she closed in, revealing the very tiny, newborn brother, still sleeping like a wide grinned angel and the little girl couldn’t help but gasp at the view. Her dad approached the two with the most excited gaze, going down on his knees as well, he placed one soft, bony palm on his woman’s back while the other would rest on his lovely daughter’s back. Their faces hovered over the tiny skeleton sleeping, watching him in pure awe.    


“Whoa...he’s so...tiny!” the little girl let out in utter astonishment, making the smile on her parents’ faces only lighten. 

They almost wanted to let out very relieved sighs, utterly happy of the little girl’s rather happy reaction. 

“yeah, sorry kiddo, we couldn’t get you an older brother, this one will have to do, heh.”  the blue hooded skeleton let out with faint amusement while squinting his eyes in mirth. 

“Are you kidding? It’s much better, i can make him clean up instead!” the little girl suddenly said, hitting both of her parents with a wide, rather mischievous grin, but she dropped it in an instant at the look of her mother’s furrowed eyebrows, depicting slight disappointment as she said “Astel.” in a halting motion, with half a whisper, careful not to wake the skeleton baby.    


“pffff…”  the skeleton dad barely managed to hold in his laughter as the image of a very exasperated, bone skyscraper, cleaning up dirty socks around the house pierced through his skull. 

“Would you...like to hold him?” her mother suddenly addressed the small girl, making her look up with a set of wide, slightly scared, blue eyes.    


She only looked back down a few moments later, with faint shyness, giving her a quick nod, extending her arms underneath the baby bones   


They all watched with sheer interest as the petite woman placed the newborn skeleton in his sister’s arms, supporting him with great care from underneath. She cradled the little skull with a careful, tiny hand and she gave her brother an extremely awkward, unsure smile, almost worried that she is not holding him right and he’s uncomfortable.    


A few tears of joy started appearing at the base of those shiny, closed eyes as she inspected both of her children with great admiration. The view was simply stunning the skeleton dad as well, it almost felt like a dream. He never even imagined he would get to see or hold his offspring, but now, it was two of them and the joy was overwhelming, forcing the shortie to avert his gaze quickly, in an attempt to cease the flooding tears of pride and happiness. 

“Oh!” the girl suddenly let out, making them all look at the baby with surprise. 

“He woke up!” she exclaimed once more as the tiny skeleton opened his eyes just barely, in the most sleepy manner.    


The first thing to hit him was the precious face of his older sister, not that he could distinct that blue in her big eyes and the rosy in her cheeks, but for a very brief moment, they all though his cute, small grin lifted faintly, as if he was happy to see her.    


“Howdy! Ummm...wh-what’s his name?” she suddenly turned to her parents with a very questioning aspect.    


Her mother flinched in an instant, dread was slowly taking over her little face as she realized she hasn’t picked a name yet and knowing the lazybones, he didn’t even bother to…

“arrus.”  he let out with a decided, deep voice, taking his woman completely aback.    


She looked at her lover with parted lips in pure shock.    


“Darling that’s...a beautiful name!” she almost exclaimed. 

“heh...you think so? me and paps sort of...made it up…”  he explained, averting his dull eyes with faint fluster.    


The goat lady standing right next, watching over them let out a faint, amused giggle.    


Yet his wife only froze onto her skeleton, giving him a soft smile and an aspect depicting sheer joy and pride. He did care after all. Now she was more than sure the bonehead wanted this skelly just as much.    


The curly haired girl cleared her throat vaguely and looked right at her sleepy, adorable brother.    


“Welp uh...i guess...welcome home, Arrus.” 

Her rather unsure, but extremely cute words made all their hearts mellow out in an instant. The mother suddenly grabbed onto her husband’s wrist, tightening her small grip on it while he could notice those small lips tremble and a few tears of joy escaping the corners of her eyes.    


He only closed his in pure tranquility, taking in the second happiest moment of his life with great hunger, as if trying to burn the picture of his lovely daughter cradling her smaller brother into his brain forever. 

 

* * *

 

    It was a beautiful, snowy Sunday. The little girl was quite excited because soon enough her 6th birthday was approaching, moreover, her dad should be at home, so she could finally play with him. 

The children at the kindergarten were fun to play with as well, but she truly missed the “special trick”, the one her mother was always so upset about, but what kid gets to fly up in the air, reach the very tops of the kitchen cupboards in an attempt to steal those cookies, unless they were in some kind of dream?    


Everyone knew who’s kid she was. Astel Dreemurr, the daughter of the monster ambassador, the royal granddaughter, but who she would truly talk about, even boast to all of the kids in the kindergarten was her father. Nobody really knew much about Sans the skeleton and that was probably for the best, but all the kids that gathered around little Tel on the play carpet, would simply gape at her with completely mesmerized, awed faces as she would tell about the great adventures of her and the amazing skeleton dad Sans was. 

They all imagined this astonishing, tall, handsome skeleton with incredible powers. Like a superhero he would take out her favorite, purple lizard plush hidden in the dreaded depths of “under the couch” land with his amazing, gravity controlling skills, he would summon skull like creatures and she would jump right on, flying everywhere she pleased, patting their terrifying skulls in return and even bringing them some bones from time to time, as a reward for being such a great pet, making her father almost crack his ribs from too much laughter. The entire kindergarten new of the amazing tales of Astel Dreemurr and Sans the skeleton. 

One can only imagine the disappointment on those tiny, hopeful faces once a rather dull, very short, completely normal skeleton, wearing a blue hoodie and the most nonchalant, wide grin would come to pick her up, raising one hand in a greeting manner once spotting his little, feisty princess in between the kids, making her jump right up and run into the loving arms of her bonehead of a father. 

She suddenly snapped out of her recollections as soon as the same, lazy skeleton passed next to the living room in a rush. She threw her toy to the side quickly and in the blink of an eye, she found herself right next to her father, which looked like he was rushing somewhere, struggling faintly to put on his blue hoodie.    


“Dad! Come, play with me!” she let out with the widest, most excited grin but her father only gave her a very quick glance.    


He pinched at her soft, chubby cheek gently, about to head out.    


“hey, kiddo! sorry i gotta buy some stuff for arry, see ya in a bit!”  is all he told his daughter, going out the door faster than one could say spaghetti, leaving her utterly alone as that excited grin shifted into a very disappointed frown.    


“But...it’s Sunday….” she barely muttered, dangling her small hands down in pure defeat while watching the entrance door close right in front of her face. 

She stood like this for quite a while, saddening, lonely thoughts engulfing her little brain before a sudden, excited revelation took over and the small girl perked up in an instant.    


She turned around in a whim and ran upstairs. Latching onto the rails as she would jump over 1 or ever 2 steps at once, her little face full of excitement. She appeared in front of her brother’s room. 

The door was already open and her mother was hunching slightly over a changing table, trying to put on some diapers on the little skelly, struggling quite a lot as the tiny, 4 month old skeleton was not having it whatsoever. He would roll around, kick into his mother’s gentle hands while letting out amused, childish squeals and babbles, her mother would let out very exasperated sighs and even grunts from time to time, trying to catch her kid’s quick, bony feet. 

“Mommy!” the little girl exclaimed, coming closer, tugging at her usual, very much loved, blue and pink striped sweater.    


“Come, play with me!!” she asked in a very pleading manner, yet she didn’t even turn around as she was completely focused on finally putting on that diaper.    


“Honey, i’m sorry, i am really busy with Arrus right now, go play with daddy.” she said with a rushed, slightly frustrated voice. 

“B-but...he went away…” she barely uttered, her bright blue eyes losing that sparkle of enthusiasm once again as she let go of her mother’s sweater and glanced down with defeat. 

“A-ah...that’s right, he went to get some stuff for Arry.” she finally recalled, a triumphant smile was being formed by her small lips as she finally managed to contain the hyperactive skelly and put on his nappies. The mother then grabbed at the sides of his tiny rib cage, holding him at her chest with one arm neatly as his tiny arms would dangle over her shoulder.    


“I’m sorry, pumpkin. Arry is giving me some trouble now, mommy will play with you later, ok?” she finally said, hitting her daughter with a rather pitying smile.    


Arrus this...Arrus that, it’s all about him… Ever since he appeared in this house all the attention was directed to her brother only. Nobody cared for little Astel anymore, nobody wanted to spend time with her, the tiny skelly being her parents’ first priority, at least that’s how she thought. Her tiny hands clenched into rather tight, angry fists as she looked down with the most upset, slightly trembling frown. Her curly, pitch black, lush bangs were covering her gaze ominously. 

“I hate him!!” she suddenly let out the most angered, childish yell right at her mother.    


She gasped in utter shock, completely taken aback by the sudden words of hatred. 

“T-”

“I hate him!! I wish i never had a brother!!!” she cut her right off, raising her pitched voice at the mother even further. 

But the brown haired lady wouldn’t have it, in fact, those painful words woke quite a vex in her soul.    


“Astel Dreemurr!!” she suddenly exclaimed at her daughter, making her flinch faintly and look even lower into the floor.    


“You will not speak of him like that!! Arrus is your brother, like it or not!!” she added, her furrowed eyebrows and angered frown only intensifying the fury on her aspect.    


The little girl only froze in place for a brief moment, before letting out a very annoyed grunt and storming right towards her room, slamming the door behind loudly.    


After the heartbreaking incident, the petite woman’s face suddenly shifted to pure sadness and guilt.    


“A-astel!” she attempted to call for her daughter, realizing she might have been too harsh and possibly, both her and the bonehead have been neglecting her involuntarily.    


She was about to step out of the room, call for her daughter, apologize deeply, but as it turns out, the little, 4 month old skelly sensed quite a bit of that tension and anger, causing him to slowly gain a few tears at the base of his eye sockets and let out a very upset, loud “waaaaaa!!!” as they would stream right down his cheekbones and soak into his mother’s sweater. 

“No no no! Little one…” the woman let out in pure despair, parting his little skull from her shoulder faintly only to be simply devastated by that look of sorrow. 

She wiped away some tears with a gentle thumb then pressed his little skull to her chest, making the little skeleton dim down faintly and let out soft hics and sobs while scrunching up at her sweater with tiny, bony fists.    


“I’m so sorry…” she let out with the saddest, softest voice, rubbing gently at that tiny skull before pressing some gentle, rosy lips on its top with the utmost care and guilt. 

 

* * *

 

“eeeyup...she’s pretty upset.”  a certain, blue hooded skeleton said with a deep, half voice while both him and his lovely lady were standing behind the door frame of the living room, peeking at a rather sad, pouty, little girl, playing on the carpet with her favorite, purple lizard toy and the tea party set.    


“I...i know, right?” the woman affirmed with a very sad voice, covering at her mouth slightly in an attempt to stop those exasperating, guilt tears falling from the corners of her eyes again. 

She gave a quick, motherly glance to the tiny baby bones sitting on the floor right next as he oh so desired with the most feisty tantrum. 

“I..Sans...i’m an awful mother!” she almost exclaimed, covering her little face with two very trembling palms. 

“hey hey now…”  her husband quickly placed two very warm, comforting hands on her dainty shoulders, piercing at his woman with the most heartbreaking gaze. 

“you’re the most amazing mother...hell, you’re much better at parenting than i’ll ever be!”  he attempted to reassure her, only to hear very faint sniffs in return as his lady revealed the most sorrowful, slightly rosy expression from behind her palms. 

“I...i was so harsh, what if...what if she hates me now?” she asked with a rather dim, weeping voice. 

But just as her husband was about to let out some other encouraging words, she suddenly flinched with an “Oh!” at the view of her small skelly baby starting to scooch his way into the living room.    


She was about to lean in, grab at the little trouble maker, but the skeleton dad extended one arm right in front of her, in a halting motion.    


“wait.”  he stopped her with a rather intrigued aspect. 

“he’s going towards tellie, maybe it’s a good thing…” 

She decided to trust his hunch and so both of the parents leaned over, their curious gazes peeking from behind the door frame faintly. 

His little, funny scooch along the floor was rather amusing, and they almost let out some faint giggles, which would ruin their extremely “good” cover. It took the baby bones some time, yet he finally reached his sister. He sat himself right in front, extending his little, bony legs while stretching out to grab at his toes in a funny manner, looking straight up at his sister with a pair of wide, excited eyes.    


Yet she was so upset, she would not give him a single glance, instead, she kept playing with her favorite toy, giving it some very upset looks. 

“What do you want? Go away..” she said with a childish, annoyed voice. 

The harsh words almost shattered her parents’ souls as their faces shifted to faint sadness, but the little skeleton didn’t care whatsoever, it’s not like he could understand her sayings after all.    
He only let out a happy, high pitched giggle and extended his little hands towards the toy she was holding, attempting to grab at it. 

“Nu-uh! This is mine, you can’t have it!” she quickly dismissed him, pressing the plush closer to her chest in a protective manner. 

“O-oh…” the brown haired woman let out, expecting the baby bones to emit the loudest weep that would tremble their entire house, but to their greatest surprise, the baby’s grin only elevated.    


As if understanding the principles of give and take, he grabbed at some small, squishy, bone toy laying on the side, extending it towards his sister with a hopeful, innocent stare. She hesitated for a brief moment, inspecting that little skeleton face with bright blue eyes sparkling with faint interest. The small girl wondered for a brief moment if that is how her dad looked when he was a baby, before speaking with a calmer, more forgiving, girly voice: 

“You..wanna trade?” she asked, waiting for an answer, despite knowing how futile that was. Her younger brother only pushed the bone closer to her, his eyes sparkling with even more want. 

“Well uh...ok then!” she suddenly let out, handing him the purple lizard plush while taking the bone from that tiny hand.    


Oh and what an excited, overjoyed squeal followed. The skelly hugged at that plush with so much enthusiasm and happiness that it managed to mellow even her very upset, angered heart as a very faint tint of red rushed to her cheeks and she averted her blue eyes  in vague embarrassment.    


A moment of silence followed, as her little mind started contemplating and replaying her actions, a rather adult like deed for a small, 5 year old. 

“Hey uh…” she suddenly let out with a very dim, sort of ashamed voice.    


“ Sorry about before...i don’t hate you…” she mumbled under her tiny, pointy nose while looking down into the carpet with shame, not that her brother understood any of it, he was only exhilarated from gaining such an amazing toy, completely oblivious that in doing so, he gained the trust and love of his older sister as well.    
  


“Bad at parenting my ass.” his woman suddenly let out with a rather amused, but extremely relieved voice right from behind. 

She was totally astonished and proud of the way her husband handled the situation. Living with his younger brother certainly brought some experience and skill that he finally had the chance to apply.    
But her words made his eyes widen in surprise as the blue hooded skeleton turned towards his lady in an instant, taking on a rather amused aspect. 

“oh? our frisk cursed?!”  he asked with sheer mirth emitting from his voice. 

“Pf…” his lady averted her gaze, a faint tint of red taking over her small cheeks in embarrassment. 

Yet she looked straight into his lazy, affectionate eyes as soon as he snaked his hand around her waist, bringing her closer in all of a sudden.    


“lady, i think you’ve been living with me for too many years, i’m a really bad influence!”  he added, closing in his cunning grin, making his woman let out one final, amused giggle before pressing her warm, rosy lips onto his teeth, wrapping those thin, tender arms around his neck while arching her back faintly.    


“Bonehead…” she said in half a whisper once they finally parted as he bumped his forehead into hers gently. 

“I love you…” she added with just as much care and affection, making the skeleton’s lazy eyes only shine further with fondness towards the mother of his children, the half of his soul.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEEEEEEEE 
> 
> I am so tired, slept only 3 hours T.T   
> Hehe, little Tel is rather jealous XDD but i think they make a great pair of siblings!!   
> The bonehead is pretty good at being a father, despite what he himself might think, hhaha!   
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of fluff and i am off to taking my very much desired nap!!
> 
> See ya in the next one, darlings! <3


	92. Arrus

    The living room was being filled with excited squeals and giggles as well as very annoyed grunts, in the evening of a Saturday. A six year old, little girl was fighting with her younger brother for some toys. Surprisingly, the only, very old, used up, purple lizard plush was their favorite, though one might say the little baby bones wanted it more because his sister liked it. In fact, tiny Arrus looked up to his sister quite a lot. Whatever she picked or looked at, he had to have it. Sometimes he would even impersonate her way of speaking, though he barely managed to babble out the words distinctively which would irritate the little lady to the bone. She would yell at him to stop, in the most childish manner, while her brother would take on the most vexed expression he could, trying to turn his everlasting grin into a frown, he would put his tiny hands on his hip bone and attempt to imitate her words as best as possible, which would only intensify her annoyance, but all she would get as feedback was that very excited, playful baby squeal, so most of the times she would attempt not to initiate this never ending chain of reactions.    


Yet now the little girl found herself struggling quite a bit when her brother grasped at the bottom of the lizard plush, trying to snatch it out of her hands. She let out a very annoyed grunt while squinting her eyes. She could never understand where all that strength comes from in those tiny baby bones, since her brother would not back down for one moment, hitting her with that wide, playful grin while she almost had to break a sweat in winning this fight. 

“AAagh!!! Arry!! Let go!! This is my toy!!” she yelled out, but only causing determination to sparkle in those big, happy eye sockets as he tugged at it even more. 

“Mooooooooom!!!” she screamed even louder in exasperation.    
“Tell Arry to stop stealing my toys!!!”    


A beautifully dressed, petite, brown haired woman appeared in the door frame. She was wearing a lovely, flowy, black dress the skirt of which was knee long and an elegant, cream colored, very long coat on top, which would adjust itself neatly to her waist, though she didn’t button it up yet. It seemed like she was in a sort of rush, looking for something in the small drawers present in the tight, entrance hall.    


“Tellie, you should share your toys with your brother.” she said with a dim but rather strict, motherly tone in the distance.    


It only caused her daughter to roll her bright blue eyes in annoyance and defeat as she let go of her plushie, giving the skelly the utmost satisfaction as he hugged it tightly to his rib cage, letting out an utterly happy giggle. 

“You two boneheads better behave yourself!” their mother let out while approaching the two, putting a sheer, pink scarf around her neck in a rushed manner.    
“Auntie Suzy is coming any minute now, Tel, you’re responsible for your brother!” she added with a rather stern voice, making her daughter turn away faintly and cross her arms over her chest in disapproval.    


Her tiny lips formed the most annoyed pout and her mother noticed that, but as soon as she was about to approach her daughter and discuss, a sudden knock on the entrance door made her turn right around and quickly pace towards it. 

“Suzy, you’re here!” the woman let out, her lips forming a wide, excited smile as she was inspecting the very tiny, strawberry blonde woman standing in the doorway.    


A very few grey hairs were peeking through her curly mane here and there while she looked up at her old friend with very content, onyx black eyes. Soon enough she entered and the brown haired lady lead her towards the living room, where the two trouble makers were playing.    


“Aunt Suzy!” the little girl suddenly exclaimed, jumping right up and storming towards the blonde woman. She hugged at her torso tightly, almost tilting over her auntie. 

“Whoa there, Tel!” she let out with a deep, very amused voice, squinting her eyes in mirth, wrapping her thin arms around the niece in a tight embrace. 

But her little, bony nephew only started scooching towards the woman with a wide, pleased grin, slowly but surely, making his way to her, causing both of the ladies to let out amused giggles and “awwww”-s. 

“Thank you so much for accepting to stay with the little ones. Gosh it’s been so long since we last had a date, hehe..” the small, brown haired lady said while averting her gaze in faint fluster. 

“Ah, it’s my pleasure, really!” the older one answered, hitting her friend with a wide, joyful grin. 

“But umm, where’s the lazybones?” she asked with more interest now. 

“Ah, he went to the spot after work, so he’s waiting for me.” the lady explained, closing in on her daughter and son which was sitting on the floor, watching all from down there with wide, excited eyes. 

“W-wait...he’s working in weekends too?” the blondie raised an eyebrow in confusion.   


The question surely made some guilt creep into her friend’s soul as she looked down with faint shame and sadness. 

“Y-yeah...unfortunately… It’s become a bit tough with the bills and i am on maternity leave, so not that much money here... but umm, it’s ok, we stay determined!” she reassured the woman, giving her a soft, decided smile before placing a loving palm on her girl’s stubborn, pitch black curls, leaning in, giving the top of her small head a tender peck.    


“Be good ok? We’ll be home soon.” she said with a calm, very loving voice, rubbing at her daughter’s rosy cheek with a gentle thumb. She only made one, very quick nod, smiling back at her mother with pleasure. 

“You too little one!” with that excited exclamation she grabbed at the tiny one sitting on the floor, bringing him all the way  up in her arms and giving his cheekbone a long, very loving kiss, causing a very excited, high pitched giggle to escape from his wide, everlasting grin. 

She then handed the tiny skelly to the loving auntie with great care and stopped in place to inspect her little angels for a brief moment, before letting out one, pleased sigh.    


“Ok then, i'll be going now!” she added, waving a small hand towards the three and turning around, pacing quickly in the direction of the exit. 

“See ya later, mommy!” her daughter exclaimed with enthusiasm in the distance. 

“Have fun Frisk!” the blonde woman added. 

As soon as they heard the entrance door close gently, the two ladies fixed onto each other with wide, almost cunning grins, as the little girl was still clinging onto her aunt’s torso.    


“Sooo, what would you like to do now?”    


But instead of answering her question, the girl quickly jumped around and stormed towards the bright green couch, jumping on it with a loud thud, folding her little legs underneath her body, giving her aunt the most excited, anticipating grin.    
She knew in an instant what that meant, fun story time with aunt Suzy! And so she moved towards the couch as well, cradling the little bone baby in her arms with great care. 

Once she sat herself next to the girl and placed the little trouble maker on her lap, she couldn’t help but smile at those very excited, sparkly blue eyes piercing right through her. 

“Alright alright, which one this time?” she asked with a playful, deep, womanly voice. 

“Ah! Tell us about grandpa Gaster!!” the girl suddenly exclaimed, sitting herself in a meditating position, grabbing at her small ankles. 

“O-oh...again?” she averted her gaze with faint pain peeking through her expression, but her niece only shifted herself more comfortably on her couch spot, suspense taking over her aspect completely. 

Even the little baby bones dimmed down and looked up at his aunt with anticipation, as if he understood every little word. 

“Well umm...ok..” she let out a sigh in defeat before starting on her little tale. 

“Well, your grandpa was quite tall.” she specified with a soft, calm voice. 

“Like uncle Paps?”    


“Yes! Exactly like uncle Paps!” the woman affirmed with a pleased smile.    


“And he also had vicious, pitch black curls, just like yours!” she added, making the girl’s cheeks rosy up faintly and grab at some of her short, curly locks, trying to straighten them with her tiny palm. 

“But auntie, he was a skeleton, wasn’t he?”    


“Yes, he became one later on. From your father’s words, it seems like he looked a lot like Papyrus, but umm, i think his expression was more like your dad’s, and the little bonehead right here!” she suddenly turned to the tiny skeleton with the wide, beautiful grin, pinching at his cheekbone faintly. It caused a blue hue to take over his cheeks in an instant as those big eyes squinted faintly in mirth. The skelly grabbed at the woman’s sweater, scrunching it up with strong, tiny fists. 

“granpa gathter!” he suddenly blabbed out with a very childish, adorable, high pitched voice, surprising his aunt in an instant.    


“Yes, that’s right, Arry! Grandpa Gaster!!” she let out in sheer glee, giggling with happiness while placing a very gentle palm on that tiny skull. 

The blonde woman suddenly turned to her dear niece once she tugged at the sleeve of her fuzzy pullover. 

“But umm, how exactly did he become a skeleton?” the curious girl asked. 

“Ah well… You see, he was a great inventor, one of the best in the world!” the woman boasted, getting a faint glimmer of pride in her pitch black eyes. 

“R-really?!!” her big, blue eyes widened at her aunt’s words, even the little bonehead looked up in awe, completely engulfed into whatever conversation was going as he would nibble at his tiny, bony fingers. 

“Oh yes! He created this very cool machine that can travel through time and space and that’s how he ended up here and became a skeleton.”    


“Wow! That’s super cool, why did dad never tell me?!!” she almost let out with annoyance at her bonehead of a father, causing the blonde woman to avert her gaze in pain. 

She knew all too well why the lazybones never really spoke of their father. Mainly because they wouldn’t be able to ever meet him. No matter how saddening the thought was, he would rather go through a hundred more resets than let his children step into the void, and the scientist’s daughter was more than sure, her father would not approve of that himself, no matter how much he longs to hold his precious grandchildren in his broken arms. But she always thought they deserved to know more about W.D. Gaster, after all, if not for him, they would never exist…

“Well ummm, i don’t really know, but…” she quickly deflected the topic.    
“You know, i improved on that machine and that’s how i traveled here!”    


“Wooow!! Auntie Suzy, can i use it, can i, can i?!!!” the little girl started getting all giddy and excited, jumping up in her spot and now the blondie regretted speaking of it instantly, looking down with worry only to find the little skelly aid his sister and give her two very wide, pleading, puppy like eyes with the word “pweaaase!” coming out of his mouth adorably. 

She bit at her lower lip in anxiousness, wondering how she could deny them in the best way, moreover, how will she explain the fact that their children would like to travel through time and space, to the parents? 

“Oh uh...m-maybe...one day…” she let out completely unsure of herself while watching how those small, excited faces slowly shifted to complete disappointment and sorrow, a sight that broke her heart to smithereens.    


Ah, tough to know how to handle children when you don’t have your own, the woman thought in sheer sadness.  

 

* * *

  
    The laziest skeleton of Monster City entered his home with a rather tired, heavy sigh after a long day of work and only two naps taken. As the door closed behind him he tossed the pink, fluffy slippers right off his feet, carelessly while searching for comfort deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie. Yet a rather strange, cluttering sound and a high pitched “eek!” emitting from the kitchen made him shift his halfway closed eyes right onto the kitchen door frame. The skeleton took a few, lazy paces towards it, but as soon as the view hit him, his eyes widened in pure shock and his body simply froze in place.    


He was now inspecting how a very playful, one year old, little skelly was sitting on his high chair, terrorizing his mother by hovering his bowl of food and the spoon in mid air, flying them across the entire room, spilling apple puree everywhere while letting out the happiest, most excited giggles. He had his little hand raised in mid air, controlling the objects as they took a strange, blue sheen at the edges.    


“Sans!! Thank god!!” the woman suddenly yelled out, rushing towards her husband at the speed of light.    


She clung onto the edges of his hoodie in pure desperation, looking up at her potential savior with eyebrows arched in sadness and a very terrified frown. 

“I don’t know how, but suddenly, he’s able to do this and i cannot stop it! Help!” is all she exclaimed, making her skeleton look at her with shock, yet faint pain was glistening in those wide eye sockets. 

He placed two very gentle palms on top of her dainty hands, removing them slowly from his hoodie. 

“I...i thought he might inherit your powers, but i never expected them to show so soon!” she added, dimming down while looking how her dear bonehead’s expression slowly returned to his signature, deadpan grin and those dull, halfway closed eyes. 

He took one rather slow step but his cool was broken in an instant as his son turned his small face towards the bonehead, hitting his father with two very wide eyes, burning with bright blue flames, though his grin was emitting pure innocence.    


He felt as if his soul wavered at that sight. A strange feeling of dread started crawling it up, but he wasn’t scared of his son in particular, he was scared of what those powers might bring and how well his son would be able to handle them. The bonehead always thought them to be rather a curse than a blessing, despite how many people admire him for this strange mutation than should have never happened.    


His instincts kicked in, snapping right out of the dreadful thoughts as the  bowl of spilling food came flying right towards his skull. The shortie raised one hand in mid air, not even flinching or bothering to look at it, piercing right at his son with those dull eyes, yet a very faint flicker of blue did appear in his left eye socket as he snapped his fingers, making the bowl suddenly submit to gravitation once again as he caught in in mid air, handing it to his woman that was watching in awe and fear. 

A very adorable, simply astonished, little “oh!” escaped the baby bone’s grin as he looked at his father’s very similar abilities speaking to his soul.    


“hey, bucko!” he let out in the most nonchalant, deep voice, hitting him with a playful wink before closing in.    


“you scared your mommy to the bone.”  he added, faint amusement peeking through, when suddenly, his son shifted both of his bony, tiny palms onto his father, determination literally burning with those blue flames in his small eye sockets as he instinctively scrunched up his hands, as if trying to submit his soul to his newly found power. 

The woman gasped in pure fear, covering her mouth with two small hands, expecting her husband to suddenly freeze in place.    


But all he gave his kid was a rather cunning, wide grin and a set of dull eyes.    


“bold move, kiddo.”  he said with a deep, slightly chilling voice, before grabbing at both of his tiny hands with great care, covering them gently into his big fists. He then looked straight into the baby bones’ eyes as they slowly started dimming down, coming back to normal. 

“but, you’ll have to do much more than that to surpass your dad.”    


With those rather determined, strict words, the father and son froze onto each other’s aspect for a few moments, but soon enough, feeling utterly helpless and defeated, a few tears started bunching up at the skelly’s little eye sockets as they started depicting sheer sorrow. 

“oh shucks…” 

“wahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!” a very desperate, saddened weep rang through the entire kitchen and the skeleton dad quickly let go of his little hands, his aspect shifting to pure sadness and faint fear. 

The brown haired woman moved in quickly, about to take the baby bones in her arms and calm him down like the good mother she was, but was suddenly halted by her husband. 

“i got this.”  he let out abruptly, grabbing at his poor, weeping son and cradling him gently into a lovely, fatherly embrace. 

He placed a gentle palm on the back of that tiny skull, pressing his face gently into his white t-shirt which would now soak in all those tears as his skeleton baby would slowly dim down, scrunching up at the edges of his blue hoodie with tiny fists. His crying was slowly shifting to faint sobs and sniffs as his father would gently pat his back, bopping his torso slowly in an attempt to calm his child. 

“there there…”  he almost whispered, pressing his grin to the top of the tiny skull ever so slightly while closing his tired eyes in a tranquil manner. 

“i know...it’s upsetting...but you’ll get used to it…”  he added in a half whisper, managing to calm his child completely as the baby pressed the side of his skull to his father’s ribcage and looked into the distance with two very lazy, weary eyes. 

All that was left for the mother to do is watch the two in pure awe. And although her soul would get pained from her son’s sadness, she couldn’t help but admire her husband’s deeds and the way he had with both of his children, really. She felt truly lucky at that moment. 

 

* * *

 

    It was almost bedtime, at least for the kids in the house. The only source of light in the living room being a very dim, warm lamp standing on a small end table next to the bright green couch. The skeleton father sat in the middle, cradling his deeply asleep son in his arms. His little skull was resting on the forearm of the lazybones while his back was supported by his palm. His tiny rear was laying neatly on his father’s lap, and so he and his lovely wife sitting next, were watching over their bundle of bones with great affection, listening in on his very faint, yet rhythmic breathing. 

“Poor thing…” the mother almost whispered, her rosy lips would droop into a saddened frown. 

“yeah...he used up all his energy and cried on top.”  her husband specified with a soft, deep voice.    


“Mhm...no wonder he fell asleep so fast…”    


“where’s tel?”  he suddenly wondered. 

“Ah, i already checked up on her. The pumpkin fell asleep in her bed already.” his woman reassured him, placing a very gentle palm on the skelly’s forehead, rubbing it with the utmost tenderness for a brief moment. 

The skeleton gazed downwards, utterly disappointed, he let out a weary, sorrow inducing sigh, and shook his skull vaguely. 

“frisk, i’m sorry… this is what i’ve been scared of...i’m sorry you have to deal with this…”    


“You bonehead.” she raised her voice slightly while furrowing her eyebrows in a slight vex. 

She placed that same, warm palm on his shoulder, piercing at him with a determined expression. 

“I wanted your children, knowing they might inherit your powers perfectly well, but that didn’t make me hesitate for one second. I went into this fully aware and i don’t regret one bit.”    


Her simply heartwarming, decided words made his gaze soften slightly, a very faint hue of blue appearing on his cheekbones, yet the dread of the unknown would still linger in his soul. 

“but it’s so terrifying...what if he can’t control it? what if he hurts tellie or you, then he’ll have nobody else to blame but himself and that’s an awful burden...trust me…”  he added with pain, looking further down, his hand would tremble faintly over his son’s small body. 

“Sans…” the woman called his name with that very tender, soft voice, the sound of which made him like his name more and more, then she placed a warm palm on the side of his skull, making him turn his lazy, sorrowful eyes and fix them on that small, beautiful face which was emitting pure hope towards her lover. 

“You’re forgetting one thing… he has a father…”    


His eyes suddenly widened in surprise and recollection at those words. 

“He has a father that can teach him how to control and use those powers, a father that can protect him from all those mistakes he could make, he has you and me… And i’ll make sure you will never have to bear this alone..”    


The skeleton shifted his eyes back down, fixing them onto his son’s sleeping, peaceful face, probably because his wife's expression would simply induce tears if he looked at it further, as her words pierced right through his soul. How could she be so amazing? After so many years of living together, married, with two children, she still managed to astonish him with her kindness, love, sheer determination.    


Yet it was true, he did forget he was a father. In fact, he was just looking at the entire matter from the eyes of a tiny, helpless Sans, that had no idea what and how to use his powers, as his father, the only person who could possibly help was shred apart by the void. Little Arry, unlike him, had a fully fledged family. A loving mother, a father, a sister, he had so many people to rely on and the thought simply eased his mind, as if a heavy burden was suddenly lifted off his shoulders. 

After a long pause filled with contemplation, the skeleton dad put a very gentle hand at the side of his son’s skull, rubbing that tiny cheekbone with a careful thumb. His woman only leaned her head onto his bony shoulder, inspecting her son’s sleeping face with just as much affection and love. 

 

* * *

 

    It was a pleasant, quite cozy day of September, a perfect one for a lovely birthday party of a certain, tiny skeleton that finally turned 4. He was sitting on the carpet, taking on a rather meditating position while in the company of his soon to be 9 sister and a rather small 1 year old bunny girl, with snow white, fluffy fur and a very adorable, pink, tutu skirted dress. She would giggle adorably and clap in sheer awe at the sight of the little bone bag swirling around some beautifully colored beads in the air with the astonishing, anti gravitational powers he had, creating a very interesting, continuous, rainbow circle in mid air. 

His sister on the other hand was watching in complete boredom from behind her very stubborn, vicious, pitch black curls while hugging at her knees gently. She’s seen that little trick way too many times, moreover, her father would show her much more interesting ones, for example, summoning some big, roaring gaster blasters, ones that her tiny brother was not able to, not yet that is, and letting her ride them through the entire house, when mom was away for work, of course.    


She would also give quick, rather shy glances to the 13 year old, platinum haired boy which was resting his back onto the wall right next to the bunch of kiddos, looking dully into a small device with his deep, forest green eyes which would sparkle faintly with enthusiasm each time he would defeat whatever boss he was fighting in that little video game of his.     


“welp, that’s about it!” the bone kid let out, grasping the colorful beads tightly into his bony fist and ceasing his submissive magic on them.    


The little bunny girl was simply exhilarated and she started clapping even louder at his showcase of talent, letting out very happy giggles. It certainly boosted his ego as the bonehead’s grin elevated with sheer pride.    
****

**“Awwy pwetty!”** she suddenly exclaimed with a very high pitched, adorable voice while pointing at the small skeleton.    


“uhh...what?” he quickly averted his gaze in faint confusion while a very sheer tint of blue would coat those tiny cheekbones. 

“Pft!” his sister almost burst out into a laughter at the scene, covering her rosy lips with a dainty hand.    


But little Betty was more than determined to showcase her love, thus, she got up slowly, all on her own, wobbling slightly in the process before wrapping two very tiny paws around the skeleton’s neck and giving his cheekbone one clumsy, rather long smooch, pressing her wet, pinky nose into the side of his skull. 

“Pfffffhahahhahahaah!!!!” his sister finally burst into a very loud, satisfied laughter grabbing at her abdomen while the skelly’s face was slowly being dunked in the brightest color of blue and his small eye sockets hollowed out completely. 

“Arry and Betty, Arry and Betty!!!” his sister proceeded to tease, an action that woke true annoyance in his soul as he let out the most irritated grunt and pushed away the little bunny.    


“ugh...g-get away…” he muttered while averting his completely flustered, adorable face and crossing his arms one on top of the other in annoyance. 

The tiny bun bun only tilted her head in completely puzzlement with a very innocent  **“Oh?”** escaping her mouth while a mischievous, blue eyed girl jumped right up on her feet and approached her childhood, old friend with a cunning, wide grin. 

“Did you see, you sister kissed my bro!!” she let out in amusement while giggling faintly, pushing in her face, attempting to get some kind of reaction out of her older friend. 

**“mhm..so?”** is all the boy answered with a rather deep, utterly bored tone, completely engulfed into whatever game he was playing on that device.    


His response forced the young lady to turn away and form a very annoyed, disappointed pout with her small, rosy lips while letting out an irritated “Hmpf!” and crossing her arms one on top of the other in a protesting manner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, i feel rather refreshed and rested, ready to bring you some more family cuteness XD
> 
> Little story time with aunt Suzy. Rather sad about Gaster T^T  
> Aaaand little Arry got his dad's powers!!! That is going to be fun xDDD   
> O m g XDDD yes, Bunny finally won and got Travis a little, adorable sibling, which seems to have a really cute crush on our tiny bonehead XDDDD Welp, like the annoying sister she is, Tel just had to tease him about it, haha! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! See ya in the next one...


	93. The end...

    Christmas. A holiday monsters somewhat inherited from the human culture, at least the one of the Western nations. The reason being that they had a similar holiday, mostly celebrated in Snowdin town. It is said that when some teenager monsters bullied a poor Gyftrot by decorating his antlers, people of Snowdin started gifting him all sorts of things,  and so the tradition of gifting each other and decorating a fir tree has become a thing, not to say that it wasn’t inspired from human holidays described in the few books of the Librarby. 

It was rare to get snow on Christmas, especially as much, due to the fact that the great mount Ebbot was shielding Monster City from all the northern cold, but it seemed like the day was special and nature decided to cover the entire town in a thick blanket of purely white snow, in fact, you could barely see into the distance from the dense, rather big snowflakes falling from the sky abundantly.

On days like these, the petite, brown haired woman in her 30’s wished they had a real, cozy furnace they could all gather around, just like the one in her parents’ home. Instead they had to make due with the video of a fireplace, playing in the old TV standing in the living room, right next to a rather tall, rich fir tree decorated with all sorts of beautiful, blue and silver, tiny spheres and colorful, small lights, a few bones would peek through here and there.

Yet the coziness and the holiday spirit were more than present, especially because her two trouble makers would run around the entire house, chasing each other like usual. The little, 5 year old bonehead would use his teleportation skills to get ahead of his 10 year old sister, which would also wake some vexed remarks from his mother, telling him to behave. They would of course swarm in on her, grabbing at the kitchen counter she was working on with tiny hands, peeking at their mother with wide, glistening, puppy like eyes, simply begging for those delicious cookies she was about to bake. 

“Are they ready, are they ready?” is all she would hear over and over after her children would get tired of another chasing session and would start a “pester your mother” one. 

All her husband did was let out faint, deep chuckles underneath his nonexistent nose while cooking some much desired spaghetti, expecting his tall brother to come by any minute now.

The tiny woman was working with some buttery cookie dough which would make her bare, small hands smell of delicious vanilla. She kneaded it with great skill, one that she inherited from her loving goat mother.  Her dark brown bangs would poke slightly at her closed, shiny eyes while the rest of her lush hair was tucked away neatly into a tight ponytail. The mother would then spread out the dough with a wooden rolling pin and cut out funny shapes of tiny cookie men and snowflakes, placing them neatly on a baking sheet. While holding the baking tray with both hands, raising it upwards, she would go towards the stove, bumping into her husband’s side with her hips playfully, trying to make him move out of the way, so she can place the tray in the oven, as he was hindering her from getting to it while he would stir the spaghetti on the stove. He fixed his lazy eyes right onto her rather cunning, playful smile. His grin elevated in an instant at that view and the bonehead couldn’t help but quickly slide his dull gaze all over her curves. He got quite mesmerized for a brief moment, making his wife tilt her head in puzzlement.

“Hun?” she let out with one raised eyebrow in faint confusion.

“o-oh..sorry.” the skeleton quickly averted his gaze, moving to the side, letting his woman put in those delicious cookies to bake.

Once she straightened herself, dusting away some flour from her small, pink apron, she would close in on her bonehead from behind, sliding two gentle hands around his torso while putting her chin on his bony shoulder. The woman had to stand on her tiptoes slightly, so she could look over, inspecting whatever delicious concoction her, rather good at cooking, skeleton was preparing.

“Mmm...that smells good.” she let out with a rather soft voice right into his nonexistent ear, a faint sensuality would peek through, causing the shortie to gain a faded tint of blue on his cheekbones.

“Paps will be overjoyed.” she added, before pressing a rosy, gentle pout to his cheekbone, tightening her grip around his torso faintly.

As he was stirring the spaghetti in the tomatoey goodness, the skeleton’s lazy gaze softened greatly and the corners of his grin drooped down. He was slowly being hypnotized by the warmth of his woman’s body, steadily streaming into his. The feeling brought him great comfort and peace, mostly because this little woman was the only one making him capable of feeling and despite spending almost a decade in marriage, sharing a home together, he never lost appreciation for this great gift he has got from the half of his soul.

After another gentle peck on the side of his skull, the woman parted away, making that comforting warmth slowly recede,  and her husband couldn’t help but give her back a sort of pleading glance as the petite lady would untie her apron and put it on a small, wooden hanger attached to the kitchen wall.  
  
  
“Cookies are ready!” the gentle voice of a loving mother rang through the kitchen as she put down a burning hot tray of cookies on a cooling rack. 

In a matter of seconds, the two trouble makers appeared at the counter with big, happy eyes, sparkling in excitement. 

“Careful it’s h-” 

She didn’t even manage to finish her sentence, how the curly haired girl grabbed at a steaming hot cookie, dropping it right off in a matter of seconds with a loud “Oww!!”. She held onto her wrist, blowing on some rosy, almost burned fingertips while her bright blue eyes would squint in pain. Her brother on the other hand, took one with no problem whatsoever, as feeling heat or cold, or any other perks skin came with, was none of his problems. He hit his older sister with a very wide, cunning grin while his lazy eyes would depict pure victory as he held the hot cookie up with his bony fingers, presenting it to the young lady in a triumphant manner. 

He watched how the small face of his sister started scrunching up with anger, slowly, but the last straw was when he released a  small, blue tongue, mocking her and her inability to indulge into the goodies as he threw the cookie right into his mouth, munching on it deliciously before turning around in an instant with a wide, thrilled grin, anticipating another chasing session. Before she could stump onto the floor with a very annoyed, small foot and clench her tiny fists in utter fury, the little bonehead started running away already.

“Mooooooom!!” she suddenly exclaimed in annoyance with a girly, high pitched voice.

“Arry is making fun of me being a human!!!!” she added, causing her brother to giggle in the distance, which only intensified her vex further.

She could also hear a very faint “pft!” coming from her father who was standing at the stove while the woman looked down at her child with a pitying, rather amused smile.

“Why you little!!!!!” she yelled out, making sure that the small bone bag knows she’s coming for revenge as she raised a small fist in mid air, shaking it menacingly.

“Ugh! Why couldn't i be a skeleton??” she asked herself in the grumpiest manner possible, grabbing at a slightly chilled cookie and cramming it into her small mouth, storming right after the younger bonehead, mumbling something in fury with a mouthful.

The parents glanced at each other in pure mirth before letting two very satisfied laughters in unison.

All they could hear now were angered, high pitched grunts and some adorable, boyish giggles, as well as the sounds of some small energy bursts, as the little skelly adored to fly himself upwards with his blue magic, sitting himself on top of a tall wardrobe at the end of the hall, where his sister was never able to get him, being a rather short one. He would sit up there, sticking out his tongue playfully, simply enraging his sister to the bone.

 

“Oh! Uncle Paps!” 

“auntie suzy!!” 

Some very excited exclamations rang from the entrance hall, making the married couple’s faces shift to excitement as they left all their kitchen duties and paced quickly towards the entrance. 

They came to the view of  a very tall skeleton, wearing a soft, brown turtleneck, some orangey pants and a beanie of the same color, which had a small snow pile on top. Their little, curly haired girl tackled him into the tightest hug with a wide grin, while the other trouble maker already jumped up into his auntie’s arm, clinging onto her small neck with excitement.

“Hehe, merry Christmas!” the strawberry blonde woman let out, showering everyone in the widest, most joyful smile while her younger brother, departing from the little girl slightly, stood right in front of the married couple triumphantly.

_“NYEHEHEHE!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO SHARE THE CHRISTMAS JOY WITH YOU!!”_ with those majestic words, he leaned down and grabbed at the petite woman with one bony arm, while wrapping the other around his older brother, bringing them in for a very tight hug, lifting them right off their feet for a brief moment as they let out rather embarrassed “hnng”-s.

Soon enough, they all started moving towards the living room, yet the sudden appearance of his young nephew, stalled the tall skeleton in place. He had a rather mischievous grin while hiding his bony, little hands behind his back, looking to the side with eyes squinted in faint mirth. The view certainly caused the bone skyscraper to narrow his gaze in suspicion.

“uncle paps! dad told me that you are... _bonely_ without him!” he suddenly spit out, making his uncle freeze in place, his face was completely astonished, about to scrunch up into the most annoyed aspect.

“pf...he uh...he also says...it’s a _marrow_ that worries him...to the bone!” 

He barely managed to say those awful puns inspired by none other than his father, without letting out a giggle, as he watched how his uncle’s face slowly shifted to complete anger and he threw his hands up in the air dramatically with the loudest, most exasperated _“NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!”_

The skelly boy only let out a quick giggle and saw himself out of the hall, hiding swiftly in between his mother and aunt which were having a nice chat at the kitchen counter.

_“BROTHER!!”_ he suddenly yelled out, making the skeleton standing in the living room with his daughter, which was telling him some fun school adventures, suddenly flinch and almost spit out his ketchup.

He watched in the distance with a set of rather fearful eye sockets, how his younger brother started thumping decisively towards him. He took on a tall stance in front of the shortie, placing his hands on his hip bone in pure disapproval.

_“HAVE YOU NO SHAME?? YOU’VE CORRUPTED THE ONLY SKELETON CHILD IN THE FAMILY WITH YOUR INCESSANT PUNNING, I AM BEYOND DISAPPOINTED, BROTHER!!”_

While his brother was giving the blue hooded skeleton a good scolding, making the little girl gape up at him with wide, bright blue eyes, the shortie would only turn his face quickly to his youngest child, giving him a playful wink, sort of proud to have such a wonderful son, according to the bonehead’s standards. The skelly boy only giggled playfully and proceeded to hide behind his mother’s knee long skirt in slight abashment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Paps, you look at the screen, then click on this button, ok?” a brown haired, petite woman was instructing a very confused looking, tall skeleton while handing him a digital camera, explaining the simple tasks the bone skyscraper had to perform in order for them to get a nice family picture.

_“DO NOT FRET, MY DEAR FRISK, I ,THE GREAT PHOTOGRAPHER PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CHRISTMAS PICTURE YOU’VE EVER HAD!!”_ the skeleton boasted, making his older sister standing next giggle in amusement. 

Although his words did not inspire much trust, considering it was the first time the tall bonehead even saw a camera, the woman still showered him with a soft, joyful smile before turning quickly towards her husband and kids. They were sitting on the bright green couch, where else? The bonehead was right in the middle, holding the little numbskull on one thigh while his lovely, little girl was on the other. He had the most tired, dull aspect, looking straight into nothing as if questioning his life decisions, because all the trouble makers were doing is bicker and push each other like the playful siblings they were. 

She ran quickly towards them, making her skirt flutter behind before she sat herself next to her husband, taking the little, curly haired girl from his lap and placing her onto hers with great care. Her husband’s grin lift up in an instant once she bumped her shoulder into his gently, causing him to wrap one arm around his woman instinctively, while supporting the small back of his skeleton boy which was sitting on one of his thighs, giving the camera the widest, most mischievous grin.

“Ok everyone, smile!” the woman said with excitement, drawing a  wide, cheerful smile on her aspect, her blue eyed girl followed right after with sheer joy, yet the boneheads didn’t truly need to make any effort as their wide grins were embedded into their expressions for life.

Yet just as the handy photographer was about to take the shot, the appearance of the goat grandparents behind the tall skeleton and his sister, made surprise and excitement take over the siblings in an instant. And so they reached out their hands towards them with the most gleeful aspect, about to jump right off and ruin the picture while their mother couldn’t help but laugh out merrily, making her husband shift his lazy, affectionate gaze onto her, as if completely mesmerized by her beautiful laughing.

And that is exactly how the great photographer Papyrus has caught them. Completely off guard and messy, unprepared for the picture, yet their faces and actions truly revealed the heart of the family, their natural feelings and that is exactly what was portrayed in that heartwarming, family Christmas picture, not to add that it was slightly tilted and  a bit blurred, thanks to the amazing photography skills of the bone skyscraper.

It was the warmest, coziest evening spent in the heart of a wholesome, big family where only love and compassion was shared, besides the few bickering and fights between two very hyperactive siblings. Truly an evening to remember, one that brought joy into their hearts for the rest of their lives. 

 

* * *

  
  
    The same, old fireplace was housing a very dim, warm fire that would emit fun, crackling sounds from time to time, a perfect living room to be in on a cold evening when the snow blizzard is raging outside. 

In a very old, same, brown armchair that looked a little bit more used up and torn, sat a rather old looking woman. Despite being in her mid 50s, her aspect gave much more weariness, adding up seemingly more years to her age. Her very pitch black, curly hair was slicked backwards into a bun, though faint waves would still viciously peek through as well as patches of grey locks here and there.

She had very kind, but tired, slightly puffy eyes, the blue in them was much more faded while wrinkles would begin from at their outer corners. Wrinkles were also present on her forehead as well as very deep, smile lines around her slightly frowning lips, followed by vaguely sagging cheeks. She had a very cozy, fluffy, checkered blanket thrown on her shoulders and her aspect would light up in an instant once her tired gaze would fix onto a very old picture depicting a lovely family of four.

She would flip it slowly with a rather trembling hand, revealing a soft writing, probably belonging to a young woman’s hand, reading “Don’t forget.” 

It seemed that those words brought her great sorrow, and in order to quench it, she decided to to flip the picture back and indulge into those beautiful memories, dive her mind into them completely, forgetting all the bad and sad.

“This was...the happiest day of my life.” she suddenly let out with a rather tired voice, glancing down at a small face of an awed, little girl of about 7 years old.

She was sitting down on a soft carpet in a meditating position, grabbing at her small ankles while piercing the old lady with very big, bright blue eyes which were only slightly hindered by some shiny, straight, blonde bangs. 

She stretched out her little hand, grabbing at the small picture which was being handed to her. Holding onto it gently with both hands, she looked at it attentively, her little lips forming a rather merry smile once she spotted a very familiar skeleton in it. Yet soon enough, her eyebrows furrowed in faint puzzlement and she looked back at the old woman, her little soul being filled up with curiosity and sheer interest.

“But umm… Auntie Tel, you never told me how...gran Frisk passed…” she asked with a rather adorable, girly voice. 

But the woman’s face shifted to sudden shock and slight worry as she grabbed at the folds of her armchair with faint nervousness.

“Wh-what do you mean, little one? I saw mom last week!” she almost exclaimed, completely bewildered, and that is when the little girl averted her gaze in utter concern.

“Uh...d-daaaad!!” she suddenly yelled out in the distance, hoping her father would hear from the kitchen.  
“I think auntie Tel forgot to take her medicine again!!” she added with a bit more worry, seeing how her aunt’s face was turning to even more fright.

But the old woman’s aspect was taken over by complete surprise and faint joy once she noticed a very tall skeleton moving in. He gave her a very lazy, halfway closed gaze, depicting sheer affection and pity while the corners of his everlasting grin would sag faintly.

“A-arry..” she barely managed to let out, extending one trembling hand towards the tall skeleton man.

He took her hand into his with great care, putting his second palm on top as he went down on one knee at the side of her arm chair, giving her an expression emitting sheer fondness and love.

“Y-you...you’re back from the war!” she muttered with faint hoarseness in her voice, completely bewildered at his presence.

The skeleton wearing only a loose, blue t-shirt and some black, baggy pants let out a rather exasperated sigh at those words, averting his dull gaze with pain.

“tel...the war ended 15 years ago...did you forget to take your medicine again?” he asked with sadness, unable to look into her tired, worried eyes.

“M-medicine?” she barely uttered, still astonished and confused.

The bone skyscraper then slid his hands away from her slowly, turning towards his beautiful, blonde daughter.

“come, suzy, it’s bedtime.” he said with a very deep, fatherly voice, grabbing under her little arms and getting right up with her to all his 198 cm of height, cradling her with great tenderness while the tiny bundle of joy would cling onto her father’s neck, watching the poor, old woman over his shoulder. 

“don’t worry, i’ll take care of auntie tellie.” the skeleton reassured her, pacing away slowly. 

The little girl only watched her dear, poor aunt depart slowly, giving her a soft, very slow wave with a cute, chubby palm, leaving her utterly alone, again as she dove back into her broken memory, trying to recollect the bits and pieces shattered by sorrow and time with great exasperation and grief.

  
  


~THE END~  
  
Thanks to everyone reading this story and giving me the determination to keep going!   
I simply adore you all!!  
I really hope you enjoyed it and a million thanks to everyone that stuck with me on this awesome journey till the very end!!  
I truly hope you will stick around for more stories to come!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T///////T 
> 
> -HUGS EVERYONE-  
> THANK YOU SO SO SOOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!!  
> QUEUE IN [LAST GOODBYE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5P8V4mP5RLg) ! 
> 
> I am so overjoyed to have finally reached this moment, but i am also sad that it's over.  
> BUT it doesn't mean we have to part!! I still have lots of small stories on their way as well as some original works <3  
> Yet....>v> i know i might have left you with a lot of unanswered questions, especially after that final bit. If you would like some sort of answers or to discuss the story, hop onto my discord server [Nana invites you to New Home](https://discord.gg/2WXwGB6)  
> Or, my tumblr account! [TaleTellerCat's tumblr](https://taletellercat.tumblr.com/)  
> I know i gave you an ending that might not satisfy everyone, i feel slightly guilty for it. But i had it in my head ever since i started this fanfiction and i promise, i will not be cruel and give you an explanation at some point.  
> I feel like i need a break. I won't lie, i've been overworking myself on this one, a lot. Although i loved writing it so so much, daily uploads were not the best idea XDDD especially as i got better and my chapters got longer.  
> Anyways, stick with me for some UT small, side stories that are soon to come. Trust me, i am not done with Undertale fanfictions or Frans XDD 
> 
> I will see you very soon! <3


End file.
